


Love Me, Love Me Knot

by kirin_calls, XBelladonnaX



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!John, Bonding, Case Fic, Do not post to other sites, Drugs, First Time, Genre-Typical Violence, Genre-Typical dubcon, Johnlock - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, No mpreg, Omega!Sherlock, Omegaverse, Past/Present, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, heat circles, mating circles, rape (not between main chars), violence (not between main chars)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 203,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX
Summary: In einem alternativen Universum treffen sich der Omega Sherlock und der Alpha John und gehen einen Pakt ein, mit dessen weitreichenden Konsequenzen beide nicht rechnen.Was als simple Lösung ihrer Probleme gedacht ist, entpuppt sich als eine Herausforderung, die beide Männer an ihre Grenzen bringt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser,
> 
> Love Me, Love me Knot spielt in einem alternativen Universum, das relativ selten in deutschen Fanfics genutzt wird, nämlich im Alpha/Omega-Universum.
> 
> Wir möchten darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir mit dieser Geschichte eine AU-Welt nach unseren Vorstellungen geschaffen haben. Das heißt, dass sie ggf. anders ist, als ihr es aus anderen A/O-Geschichten kennt. Wir haben uns bspw. ganz bewusst gegen mpreg entschieden, auch wenn diese Trope oftmals ein Bestandteil des A/O-Universums ist. Solltet ihr darüber hinaus Fragen zu den Begrifflichkeiten haben (bei manchen Wörtern war es ziemlich schwierig ein deutsches Äquivalent zu finden, s. knot => Nodus…), schreibt sie bitte in die Kommentare oder schickt uns eine PM :)
> 
> Diese Story ist für Leser ab 18 gedacht. Es werden teilweise komplexe Themen angesprochen und wie gewohnt machen wir keinen Halt vor expliziten Bildern. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Solltet ihr unsicher sein, ob das jeweilige Kapitel etwas für euch ist, schreibt uns gern vorher an!
> 
> Wir freuen uns darauf, dass ihr uns auf dieser Reise begleitet!  
k&B

**I.**

**_Jetzt_ **

Mit Genugtuung sah John, wie die Tasse, die er soeben gegen die Wand geschmettert hatte, zersprang und sich über dem Küchenboden verteilte. Die rasende Wut, die er empfand, löste sich bedauerlicherweise nicht genauso schnell in ihre Bestandteile auf. Im Gegenteil. Angestachelt von dem befriedigenden Geräusch zerschellenden Porzellans wanderte sein Blick über die Küche und blieb schließlich an dem dreckigen Geschirr des Vorabends hängen.

_Nicht einmal den scheiß Abwasch kann dieser verdammte... _

Knurrend warf er der Tasse Teller, Gläser und Besteck hinterher, bis die Spüle leer und der Fußboden mit Scherben und Essensresten übersät war.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand John breitbeinig in der Küche und atmete hektisch. Noch immer sah er rot. Seine Adern pumpten schmerzhaft und jagten Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Doch bevor er seinen Zorn an dem personifizierten Übel seiner Stimmung ausließ und ihm den gottverdammten Hals umdrehte, entschied er, die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Mit festem Schritt ging er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sherlock zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa lag und ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

_Die schlechte Karikatur eines Alphas _hatte Sherlock ihn genannt.

Erneut rollte Wut über John hinweg und rüttelte an seinen mühsam errichteten Mauern. Noch nicht einmal ein Beta hätte es gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Und schon gar kein Omega. Wenn Sherlock nicht lernte, seine spitze Zunge im Zaum zu halten, dann... Schnaufend wandte sich John ab.

„Wo gehst du hin?“

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an.“ Im Gehen fegte John einen von Sherlocks zahlreichen Papierhaufen vom Schreibtisch. „Und räum endlich den Dreck hier auf! Es sieht aus wie in einem Saustall.“

John spürte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Sherlock sich versteifte und aufsetzte.

„Fick dich, John Watson!“

„Fick _du _dich, Sherlock _Holmes_!“ Mit einem Rums schlug John die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte nach draußen.

_Holmes..._

Noch nicht einmal seinen Nachnamen hatte der Omega angenommen...

Wenn er gewusst hätte, auf was er sich einließ – John wäre den Bund mit Sherlock niemals eingegangen.

** _Fünf Jahre zuvor_ **

Nervös wischte John seine feuchten Handflächen an dem groben Stoff seiner Jeans ab und verfluchte sich innerlich.

Er war ein Alpha, verdammt nochmal. Er sollte Stärke und Unerschütterlichkeit ausstrahlen. Stattdessen schwitzte er und seine Knie zitterten. Aber hatte er nicht allen Grund aufgeregt zu sein? Immerhin würde er heute auf seinen potentiellen Lebenspartner, seinen _Omega, _treffen. So viel hing von dieser Begegnung für ihn ab.

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend mahnte er sich zur Ruhe, holte tief Luft und nickte seinem Freund und vormaligem Tutor Mike Stamford auffordernd zu, die Schwingtüren zu dem Laborraum im Untergeschoss des St Bartholomew-Krankenhauses aufzustoßen.

Zwei Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen herum, als John neben Mike das Labor betrat. Eine junge, unscheinbare Frau mit hellbraunem Pferdeschwanz, die schüchtern den Blick senkte, als John sie ansah, und ein ausgesprochen attraktiver junger Mann mit auffallend hohen Wangenknochen und durchdringenden Augen, welche die beiden Ankömmlinge interessiert musterten.

Verwundert runzelte John die Stirn, während er das ungleiche Pärchen betrachte. Er sog die Luft im Raum ein, versuchte angestrengt einen Duft zu finden, zu greifen, festzumachen. Doch seine feine Nase roch nichts anderes als diverse Chemikalien, verschiedene Pflegeprodukte, abgestandenen Kaffee und die verrottende Bananenschale im Abfalleimer hinter ihm. Nichts. Da war nichts, was auf einen Omega hindeuten würde.

Nachdenklich legte John seinen Kopf zur Seite. Wenn man die Positur der beiden betrachtete, war eindeutig die Frau der Omega, selbst wenn ihr der extraordinäre Duft fehlte. War das der Grund, weshalb sie aktiv nach einem Alpha suchen musste? Der Mann, der selbstbewusst auf dem Hocker vor dem Mikroskop thronte, musste dementsprechend ein geruchsneutraler Beta sein. Selbst wenn seine ganze Attitüde eher der eines Alphas entsprach. Doch so roch er ganz und gar nicht.

Genug der ersten – wenn auch ergebnislosen – Beschnüffelung beschloss John und straffte die Schultern. Er wandte sich der Frau zu und schenkte ihr ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Jo—“

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, Molly?“, unterbrach ihn der Mann. „Es funktioniert.“

Schmunzelnd meldete sich nun auch Mike zu Wort. „John, darf ich vorstellen, Molly Hooper, meine Assistentin und Sherlock Holmes...“

„..._Omega_.“ Geschmeidig wie eine Katze rutschte der junge Mann von seinem Stuhl. Die luziden Augen brannten sich nahezu in John, als er mit hocherhobenem Haupt auf ihn zuschritt.

„Was? Wie ist das möglich?“

„Pheromonblocker. Selbst entwickelt.“ Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und deutlichem Stolz in der Stimme blieb der Omega vor John stehen und drehte seinen Hals zu ihm. „Hier, sag mir, was du riechst.“

Ganz automatisch lehnte sich John nach vorne und roch an dem cremeweißen Hals. Wenn dieser Mann ein ungebundener Omega war, sollten Johns Hormone inzwischen bereits Achterbahn fahren. Doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte keinen speziellen Duft wahrnehmen.

Sherlock roch zweifelsfrei gut. Primär nach Shampoo, Haarprodukt, Duschgel. Sekundär hing der Duft von Weichspüler in seinem feinen Pullover, unterlagert der Geruch von Kaffee, ein Hauch von Pfefferminzzahnpasta, Regen in seinen Locken und... John rückte näher an ihn heran, berührte mit seiner Nase beinahe die dünne Haut unter dem Ohr. _Da_. Das Echo einer Köstlichkeit. Etwas, das John den Speichel im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ und seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Wildblütenhonig, Sommerregen, Nachtschatten und Abenteuer. Gefahr. Mondlicht. Wie roch Mondlicht? John wusste es nicht, dennoch duftete diese winzige Stelle an Sherlocks Hals genau so. Ein sehnsüchtiger Laut entstieg Johns Kehle. Er schluckte schwer, leckte sich über die spröden Lippen und widerstand dem Drang, seine Zunge über die zarte Omegahaut fahren zu lassen.

Mit einem vernehmlichen Räuspern trat Sherlock einen großen Schritt zurück, um Abstand zwischen sich und John zu bringen.

„Gut, wir befinden uns noch in der Testphase und für gewöhnlich kommt mir kein Alpha so nah. Also ist das sicherlich als Erfolg zu werten. Wie dem auch sei...“ Offensichtlich interessiert wanderte der Blick des Omegas über John. „Wie oft bist du abgelehnt worden?“

„Abgelehnt? Ich verstehe nicht.“

Mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck setzte sich Sherlock zurück an den Platz vor dem Mikroskop und starrte demonstrativ in das Okular. „Die Militärakademie. Wie oft hat man dich schon abgelehnt?“

Verdattert wandte sich John an Mike. „Hast du ihm davon erzählt?“

Schmunzelnd schüttelte der den Kopf. „Mit keiner Silbe– und ja, er ist immer so. Komm Molly, lassen wir die beiden alleine, damit sie einander besser kennenlernen können.“

Mit der Frau im Schlepptau, die John mit einem eingeschüchterten und Sherlock mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick bedachte, verließ Mike Stamford das Labor. John fand sich allein mit dem Omega wieder.

John war hin- und hergerissen, das Labor ebenfalls zu verlassen. Es schickte sich nicht, als ungebundener Alpha alleine mit einem Omega in einem Raum zu sein. Zwar war es nicht verboten, jedoch gesellschaftlich völlig inakzeptabel. Außerdem gefährlich. Wenn John seinem Alphainstinkt folgte, würde er den Omega jetzt über den Tisch beugen und seinen Anspruch auf ihn geltend machen. Dankenswerterweise umnebelten jedoch keine Omegapheromone seinen Geist.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich kann ziemlich gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.“ 

„Was? Ich habe nicht...“

Seufzend nahm Sherlock den Blick von seinem Mikroskop und richtete ihn erneut auf John. „Typisch Alpha. Ihr seid vielleicht kräftig und schnell, aber geistig mehr als unflexibel.“

„Sag mal, geht’s noch?“

Eigentlich müsste John den Omega jetzt in seine Schranken weisen; sei es verbal oder körperlich. Seltsamerweise amüsierte ihn dessen Unverfrorenheit jedoch mehr, als dass sie ihn ärgerte.

Auch Sherlock schien sich durchaus bewusst zu sein, dass er mehr als eine Grenze überschritten hatte, denn er hatte automatisch den Blick gesenkt und spielte mit den Einstellungsrädchen des Mikroskops. „Also? Wie oft bist du abgelehnt worden. Zwei, nein – dreimal. Hab ich recht?“

„Dreimal, aber woher weißt du das?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dein ganzer Auftritt schreit Militär. Deine Art zu stehen, dein Haarschnitt und natürlich der Duft, den du verströmst. Der Duft nach Verzweiflung, Notwendigkeit. Weshalb solltest du sonst einen Omega _brauchen._“

„Wer sagt, dass ich...“

Seufzend stand Sherlock erneut auf und trat an John heran. Auch wenn er diesmal einen Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens eineinhalb Metern zwischen ihnen ließ.

„Gestern habe ich Mike erzählt, dass ich auf der Suche nach einem Alpha bin und heute spaziert er mit einem in das Labor. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Mein Bruder pflegt stets zu sagen, dass das Universum selten so faul ist.“

„Was hat das mit der Militärakademie zu tun?“

„Simpel, John. Du arbeitest hier als Assistenzarzt. Das sagt der Dienstausweis, der an deiner Jeans hängt. Das ist eine Profession, die du als ungebundener Alpha ausführen kannst, sofern du nicht in einem Omegakrankenhaus arbeitest. Doch das ist nicht, was du willst. Wie gesagt, deine ganze Haltung vermittelt Militär, obwohl du überhaupt nicht dort bist. Ich schlussfolgere also, dass deine Erziehung dafür verantwortlich ist und dass in deiner Familie seit wenigstens drei Generationen für Krone und Vaterland gedient wird. Du willst nicht nur zum Militär, es wird seit deiner Kindheit von dir erwartet. Doch dies ist als ungebundener Alpha nicht möglich.“

Interessiert trat der Omega einen Schritt auf John zu und reduzierte so bewusst oder unbewusst den Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen.

„Natürlich wusstest du das nicht. Woher auch? Schließlich ist das in deiner Familie noch nie vorgekommen, dass sich jemand als Alpha präsentiert hat. Zumindest ist dir nichts darüber bekannt. Allerdings ist diese Unkenntnis nicht verwerflich. Familien wie deine pflegen ihren Stammbaum für gewöhnlich nicht.“

„Familien wie _meine_?“

Nonchalant zuckte Sherlock mit den Achseln und deutete mit einer Handbewegung von Johns Kopf zu seinen Füßen. „Soziale Unterschicht. Sieh dich doch an.“

John wich zurück, als hätte Sherlock ihn geohrfeigt und zupfte automatisch an seinem ausgeblichenen Pullover. Er war alt, ausgewaschen und ausgeleiert, genauso wie seine Jeans, die schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Von den ausgetretenen Turnschuhen ganz zu schweigen. Er fühlte förmlich, wie Schamesröte in sein Gesicht stieg. Und das als Alpha – vor einem Omega. Doch seit jeher war die Mittellosigkeit seiner Familie Johns wunder Punkt und er hatte hart gearbeitet, um sich das Medizinstudium zu finanzieren.

Allerdings machte Sherlock nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er John beleidigen wollen, sondern lediglich eine Tatsache festgestellt, denn er sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„In deiner Familie hat niemand mit einem Alpha gerechnet. Was zwischen zwei Beta Eltern ohnehin mehr als ungewöhnlich ist. Oder bist du gar das Ergebnis einer außerehelichen Liaison? Hm... interessant.“

John spürte, wie sich langsam Wut in seinem Bauch sammelte. Er ließ sich hier von einem Omega vorführen. Sherlock selbst schien von Johns Stimmungsumbruch nichts zu merken, denn er plapperte eifrig und entschlossen weiter.

„Wie dem auch sei. Deine Familie war zu arm, um Geld zur Seite zu legen, damit du ein finanzielles Polster für die Werbung eines Omegas hast. Aber du brauchst einen Omega, um zum Militär zu gehen. Konklusion: Du bist wegen mir hier. Hab ich recht?“

Zähneknirschend ballte John eine Hand zur Faust. Der leichte Tremor, der sich immer, wenn er zornig war, bemerkbar machte, kündigte sich an. „Ja, du hast das ziemlich genau auf den Punkt gebracht. Auch wenn du ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk hast. Für einen Omega.“

John konnte sich diese Rüge nicht verkneifen, doch Sherlock tat sie mit einem weiteren Achselzucken ab und ging zurück zum Arbeitstisch. Neugierig beobachtete John, wie Sherlock eine Pipette aufnahm und zwischen den langen Fingern drehte. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Lediglich das stetige Tropfen eines undichten Wasserhahns war zu hören.

„Es ist unfair, dass ich nur gebunden zum Militär darf“, sagte John schließlich, um das Schweigen zu beenden.

„Aber notwendig“, antwortete Sherlock simpel.

„Warum?!“, fragte John mit einem Hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Er deutete auf die verschiedenen Chemikalien, Kolben und sonstige Instrumente, die vor Sherlock auf dem Tisch lagen. „Wenn ein Omega in einem kleinen Labor einen Pheromonblocker entwickeln kann, muss die Regierung so etwas doch im großen Stil produzieren können. Es könnte ganz einfach sein! Und schon wären die Omegas geschützt und ich könnte dienen.“

Sherlock stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus und blickte John mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Faszination an. „Du glaubst wirklich, die Regierung verbietet ungebundenen Alphas das Militär, um die Omegapopulation zu schützen?“

„Natürlich! Was sollte denn sonst—“

Augenrollend kreuzte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist wirklich nicht der Hellste, oder? Vergewaltigungen, Schändungen, ungewollte Bünde – das passiert laufend und wird vom Militär seit jeher vertuscht. Es geht um das Risiko, dem die _Alphas_ ausgesetzt sein könnten. Das Omegapheromon ist wie eine Biowaffe. Man müsste es nicht einmal extrahieren. Ein einzelner Omega in der Hitzephase strategisch vor einem Militärcamp oder geheimen Stützpunkt platziert und alle Alphas würden nicht nur aus ihren Verstecken kriechen wie gierige Hunde, sie würden sich auch noch gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Ein gebundener Alpha ist schon kaum zu kontrollieren, doch ein ungebundener kennt in seiner Brunft weder Freund noch Feind. Du siehst also: niemand interessiert sich für uns. Es geht immer nur um deinesgleichen, selbst wenn ihr der triebgesteuerte Schwachpunkt seid.“

Mit wachsendem Entsetzen lauschte John den Ausführungen des Omegas. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, das, was Sherlock sagte, hatte nicht nur Hand und Fuß. John war auch wütend über sich selbst, da er die Tragweite des Verbots nie durchdrungen hatte. Er hatte sich stets nur ungerecht behandelt gefühlt – als Alpha ohne Bund.

„Wie dem auch sei...“

Verwundert beobachtete John, wie Sherlock lässig den Pullover über seinen Kopf zog und die oberen Knöpfe seines darunterliegenden Hemds öffnete. Er drehte John den Rücken zu und entblößte seinen Nacken.

„Wollen wir es gleich hier machen?“

+++

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

** _Fünf Jahre zuvor_ **

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?!“ John lachte ungläubig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wie um seine Hände davon abzuhalten, etwas Unbedachtes zu tun.

Unweit von ihm entfernt stand Sherlock mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an. Sein Hemd hatte er soweit aufgeknöpft und heruntergezogen, dass sein Nacken frei lag. Ihm entging nicht, wie sich John – bewusst oder unbewusst – über die Lippen leckte, während seine Augen über Sherlocks entblößte Haut wanderten. Sie huschten jedoch augenblicklich zu Sherlocks Profil, als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde.

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Du brauchst einen Omega, um dem Militär beitreten zu können und ich brauche einen Alpha, der mir meine Freiheit lässt. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit – das musst selbst _du_ einsehen!“, meinte Sherlock und fixierte John entschlossen.

Der Alpha sah jedoch alles andere als überzeugt aus. „Warum willst du—?“

Sherlock unterbrach die Frage mit einem genervten Seufzen und drehte sich vollends zu John herum.

„Warum, warum, warum! Ich hab kein Interesse daran, mir den Rest meines Lebens von einem Alpha Vorschriften machen zu lassen. Du hingegen sehnst dich ganz offensichtlich nach einem Leben, das dir nicht nur ein gewisses Abenteuer verspricht, sondern dir gleichzeitig Ruhm und Ehre bescheren wird. Dazu musst du dich aber erst an einen Omega binden. _Ich_ könnte dieser Omega sein! Vorausgesetzt du erwartest nicht mehr von mir als den Bund an sich!“

„Naja... ich weiß nicht...“

„Wo liegt das Problem?“, fragte Sherlock aufgebracht. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Geduld. Konnte dieser Idiot denn nicht sehen, dass sie die Lösung all ihrer Probleme direkt vor der Nase hatten? „Du wirst es dir in naher Zukunft nicht leisten können, um einen Omega zu werben – das ist offensichtlich. Ich biete dir die einmalige Gelegenheit, deinen Traum zu erfüllen und das Einzige, was ich dafür verlange, ist, dass du mir meine Freiheit lässt.“

Nachdenklich sah John von Sherlock zu den Labortischen und wieder zurück. Der Wasserhahn tropfte noch immer. Jedes _Plitsch-Plitsch-Plitsch_ eine weitere Sekunde des Zögerns, die Sherlocks Plan zu durchkreuzen drohte. Er biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange und hoffte inständig, dass seine Worte Wurzeln schlügen und den Alpha überzeugten. Aber der junge Arzt schien nicht ganz so leichtsinnig zu sein, wie er aussah.

„Kinder. Ist _das_ das Problem?“, fragte Sherlock und zog das Hemd wieder über seine Schultern, knöpfte es jedoch nicht zu.

„Was?“ John sah noch irritierter aus als vor wenigen Augenblicken.

„Zögerst du, weil du Kinder haben willst, wenn du zurückkommst und weißt, dass du keine mit mir bekommen kannst? In diesem Fall tut es mir leid, deine Zeit verschwendet zu haben.“ Sherlock war bereits im Begriff sich umzudrehen und den Versuch als gescheitert abzutun, als John widersprach.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich... wollte nie welche. Ein Bund mit einem männlichen Omega wäre also... durchaus perfekt. Aber... wir kennen uns doch gar nicht.“

„Ist das nicht eher ein weiterer Vorteil?“, fragte Sherlock und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Hm“, machte John unentschlossen. „Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht eines Tages bei mir auftauchen und mir mein Vermögen streitig machen wirst?“

Ungläubig starrte Sherlock den Alpha an, dann lachte er prustend auf. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schüttelte er schmunzelnd den Kopf und blickte in Johns leicht gerötetes Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren. Meine Familie ist wohlhabend genug, um mich die nächsten hundert Jahre vor der Gosse zu bewahren. Außerdem bin ich durchaus in der Lage, selbst für meinen Lebensunterhalt zu sorgen! Wir hätten nach dem Bund nichts mehr miteinander zu tun.“

Unruhig trat John von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sichtlich damit beschäftigt, sich seine Scham nicht anmerken zu lassen und gleichzeitig seine Optionen abzuwägen.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Warten wir bis... bis zu deiner nächsten...“, fragte John und machte eine vage Bewegung mit seiner Hand, die alles mögliche bedeuten konnte.

„Nein. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, meine Hitzephase mit dir zu teilen. Du wirst mich beißen und den chemischen Prozess in Gang setzen, danach müssen wir nur die entsprechenden Papiere ausfüllen, um die ganze Sache offiziell zu machen und _voilà_! Anschließend gehen wir getrennte Wege. Du kannst Soldat spielen und ich—“

„Es wird wehtun.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Der Biss. Ohne Hitzephase wird er wehtun. Sehr sogar. Ich werde so fest zubeißen müssen, dass deine Haut aufreißt, damit eine Narbe entsteht. Ist dir das klar?“, fragte John.

Die Sorge in seiner Stimme ließ Sherlock schwer schlucken. „Das ist der eigentliche Sinn der Sache... die Narbe“, sagte er leise und sah zu Boden. Seine Finger zeichneten einen Kratzer in der Oberfläche des Labortisches nach, spürten die harten Kanten, die Lücke, wo das Material in einer nebensächlichen Geste herausgeschabt worden war.

„In der Hitzephase wäre es nicht so. Die Hormone würden dafür sorgen, dass—“

„Denkst du nicht, dass ich bestens damit vertraut bin, wie ein Omega funktioniert?! Denkst du wirklich, dass ein kleiner Biss mehr Schaden anrichtet, als mit irgendeinem Alpha verbunden zu werden, den mein Bruder ausgesucht hat, um mich endlich loszuwerden?!“ Sherlock hielt erschrocken inne und klappte den Mund zu. Er hatte viel mehr preisgegeben als ursprünglich geplant. Aber nun war es ohnehin schon zu spät. Er musste John überzeugen. Unbedingt.

Entschlossen ging Sherlock auf John zu und griff nach dessen Schultern, krallte die Finger in den Stoff seiner Jacke. „Siehst du denn nicht? Wir könnten einen Pakt schließen und das Beste für uns beide herausholen. Unsere Freiheit!“

** _Jetzt_ **

_Verdammter Alpha!_

Wutschnaubend stemmte sich Sherlock vom Sofa hoch, trat an das Fenster und schlug den Vorhang beiseite, um einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Straße zu haben. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um John aus dem Haus treten und – ohne sich umzusehen – über die Straße marschieren zu sehen, als hätte er ein gottgegebenes Recht dazu.

_Sieh mal einer an, wie flott du plötzlich laufen kannst_, knurrte Sherlock gedanklich und verzog trotzig die Lippen. Es war geradezu lächerlich, dass John nicht realisierte, wie sehr er sich selbst manipulierte. Seit vier Wochen war er nun wieder in London – vier nicht enden wollende Wochen, die er sich bei Sherlock eingenistet hatte – ohne einen Job zu finden oder sich sonst irgendwie nützlich zu machen. War es da so verwerflich, ihn auf seine Unfähigkeit hinzuweisen?

„Mein Bein tut weh, verdammt noch mal! Ich kann kaum stehen!“

„Dann such dir einen Job, bei dem du den ganzen Tag sitzen kannst! Oder begreife endlich, dass du dir selbst etwas vormachst! Im Moment bist du nicht mehr als die schlechte Karikatur eines Alphas!“

Die Worte hallten in Sherlocks Kopf wider, ließen ihn die Augen verdrehen und frustriert schnauben. Er hatte recht, soviel stand fest! Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass sich ein Alpha dermaßen erbärmlich aufführte. Aber hatte er etwas anderes erwartet?

Angewidert beäugte Sherlock das heillose Chaos, das John verursacht hatte. Nicht nur der Küchenboden war voller Scherben, einige Porzellan- und Glassplitter waren bis ins Wohnzimmer gesprungen und spickten nun den Teppich. Darüber hinaus lagen Sherlocks Papiere überall wild verteilt. Kopien von Berichten, Tatortfotos und Laboranalysen waren aus ihren Ordnern gerutscht und zu Boden gesegelt, hatten sich dort aufgefächert und mit anderen Unterlagen vermischt. Es würde Stunden, wenn nicht Tage dauern, alles wieder zu sortieren.

Kurzentschlossen nahm Sherlock sein Handy vom Couchtisch und öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm.

_Ich brauche noch einmal die Kopien der McKenzie-Akte – SH_, schrieb er und drückte auf senden. Nur wenige Sekunden später erhielt er eine Antwort:

_Was ist mit den Kopien passiert, die ich dir gestern vorbeigebracht hab?_

Sherlock sah auf den losen Blätterhaufen nieder und schnaubte missbilligend, bevor er eine Erwiderung schrieb.

_Sie hatten einen Unfall – SH _

Er schob das Handy in die Tasche seines Morgenmantels, griff nach der Tasse, die auf dem Couchtisch stand, und führte sie an seine Lippen. Der Inhalt war längst kalt und abgestanden. Statt zu trinken, kippte er den Tee kurzerhand über den Papieren und dem Teppich aus, ließ die Tasse fallen und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes über das Chaos hinweg in Richtung seines Zimmers. Dort angekommen, schmetterte er die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, warf sich auf sein Bett und starrte mürrisch an die Decke.

Vier Wochen! So war das alles nicht geplant gewesen. John hätte bei der Armee bleiben und einen Schreibtischjob bekommen sollen, wenn er schon kein aktiver Soldat mehr sein konnte. Keinesfalls war vorgesehen, dass er sich hier einnistete, nur weil sie einen Bund geschlossen hatten.

Was kümmerte es Sherlock, dass sein Alpha aufgrund einer Schussverletzung pensioniert worden war? Aber der Staat sah das offensichtlich anders. Man hatte John Sherlocks neue Adresse mitgeteilt und ihn aufgefordert, bei seinem _Partner_ zu wohnen – wie es sich gehörte.

Allzu gut erinnerte sich Sherlock an den Moment, als John vor der Tür gestanden hatte, sein weniges Hab und Gut in einem Seesack zusammengepackt, an seiner Seite ein Stock, auf den er sich schwer stützte, und mit verkniffener Miene gemeint hatte, er sei nun zurück und würde einziehen.

Seitdem hatten sie kontinuierlich gestritten.

Mrs Hudson, die alte Dame, die selbst im Erdgeschoss wohnte und die Wohnung im ersten Stock an Sherlock vermietete, hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass es noch ein zweites Schlafzimmer im obersten Stockwerk gab, welches John benutzen könne, sollten sie tatsächlich zwei Schlafzimmer benötigen.

„Natürlich brauchen wir zwei!“, hatte Sherlock geschrien, bevor er Johns Seesack an sich gerissen und nach oben gebracht hatte. Das Zimmer war schon länger nicht benutzt worden und daher staubig und mit allerhand Zeug vollgestopft, das unten keinen Platz gefunden hatte – aber das war nicht Sherlocks Problem.

Stattdessen hatte er bei Mycroft angerufen und ihn gefragt, ob es in der Sache keine andere Lösung gäbe. Mycroft hatte Sherlock in seiner selbstgefälligen Art darüber aufgeklärt, dass der Bund zwischen Alpha und Omega einem lebenslangen Vertrag gleichkam, der nicht ohne Weiteres gelöst werden konnte, und dass John jedes Recht hatte, bei ihm einzuziehen. Sherlock würde sich schlicht und ergreifend mit der Situation arrangieren müssen.

Sherlock hatte getobt und gezetert, aber es war nichts zu machen. Dieses Nest hatte er sich selbst gebaut – das war ihm bewusst – und er hasste es mit jeder Faser seiner selbst.

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war jedoch, dass sein Körper auf die Nähe des Alphas zu reagieren begann. Fünf Jahre war Sherlock von den üblichen Hitzephasen verschont geblieben, hatte sein Körper doch gewusst, dass sein Alpha weit, weit weg war und nicht für eine Verbindung zur Verfügung stand. Fünf Jahre, in denen Sherlock gelernt hatte, allein zu leben – nur um seine Freiheit jetzt entrissen zu bekommen.

Schon seit Tagen spürte er die Veränderungen. Seine Sinne waren geschärft – insbesondere sein Geruchssinn. Johns Duft hatte sich längst in der Wohnung festgesetzt. Selbst vor seiner Rückkehr war er Sherlock nicht fremd gewesen, hatte sich sein eigener Geruch seit dem Biss doch mit dem von John vermengt und eine neue Note gebildet, an die er sich erst hatte gewöhnen müssen. Nun hatte er John ständig in der Nase und das Verlangen, sein Gesicht in den Nacken des anderen Mannes zu drücken und sich so eng wie nur irgend möglich an ihn zu schmiegen, lauerte an den Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung.

Sonnenschein und Sand, Feuer und Rauch. Aber auch Ruhe – wie die spiegelnde Oberfläche eines Bergsees. Wasser. Holz und Moos. Es war widersprüchlich und machte Sherlock wahnsinnig.

Aber auch seine anderen Sinne wurden stärker. Er sah mehr, konnte die verschiedenen Farbtöne in Johns blonden Haaren aufzählen und erkannte selbst aus der Ferne die braunen Einschüsse in seinen blauen Iriden. Sah den Schwung seines schmalen Mundes, den nachmittäglichen Bartschatten, den feuchte Film auf seiner pinken Zunge, mit dem er seine trockenen Lippen benetzte. Wieder und wieder und _wieder_.

Es war nicht fair!

Am vorangegangenen Tag hatte Sherlock seine Temperatur gemessen und sie leicht erhöht vorgefunden. Er fühlte sich jedoch nicht krank, ganz im Gegenteil. Zusätzliche Energie strömte durch seine Muskelfasern und ließ sie nervös zucken. Er wollte etwas tun, wollte aufräumen, kochen und _essen_. Nichts davon war jedoch geschehen. Schließlich war Sherlock nicht _so ein_ Omega. Häuslich und wohlsorgend. Nein, niemals!

Sich gegen diesen Nesttrieb zu wehren, machte ihn noch reizbarer als sonst.

Statt John von seinen Problemen zu erzählen, hatte er Detective Inspector Lestrade angerufen und solange genervt, bis dieser ihm einen Fall zukommen ließ. Die Akte McKenzie. Doch sein Auftauchen in der Baker Street hatte nur dazu geführt, dass sich John und Sherlock erneut gestritten hatten und Lestrade alsbald geflüchtet war. John wollte keinen anderen Alpha in der Wohnung haben – gebunden oder nicht. Sein territoriales Verhalten wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker.

Ob er ebenfalls spürte, dass Sherlock auf seine Hitzephase zuging? Ahnte John, was das für Sherlock bedeutete?

Vor dem Bund mit John hatte Sherlock nur ab und zu eine Hitzephase erlebt. Außerdem hatte er sich nur selten länger in der Nähe von Alphas aufgehalten – von seinem Bruder einmal abgesehen, aber Mycrofts Pheromone hatten glücklicherweise keinerlei Wirkung auf Sherlock. Es gab keine Medikamente, die die Hitzephase gänzlich unterdrückt hätten, so dass er darauf angewiesen gewesen war, die Tage unbändiger Lust und Qual allein durchzustehen.

In den fünf Jahren ohne John hatte Sherlock weiter an den Pheromonblockern gearbeitet, aber noch immer war es ihm nicht gelungen, die Wirkung langanhaltend zu machen oder gar einen verlässlichen Hitzeblocker zu entwickeln. Die Biologie ließ sich leider nicht so leicht austricksen wie erhofft.

Das Problem war, dass Sherlock keine Ahnung hatte, wie viele Tage oder Stunden ihm noch blieben, ehe sich sein Körper gegen ihn stellen und die Hitzephase beginnen würde.

Bis dahin musste er John verscheucht haben. Um jeden Preis.

+++

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Jetzt** _

Als John am frühen Abend zurück in die Baker Street kam, fand er Mrs Hudson in der Wohnung vor. Die Scherben waren vom Küchenboden gekehrt und befanden sich nun in einer Mülltüte. Mit Schwamm und Seifenlauge versuchte die Frau, die Flecken, die die Speisereste hinterlassen hatten, von der Wand zu wischen.

Von Sherlock fehlte jede Spur und Johns über den Nachtmittag mühsam zusammengeflicktes Nervenkostüm begann erneut, rissig zu werden.

„Was tun Sie hier, Mrs Hudson?“

Die Frau zuckte mit den Achseln und rubbelte an einem Fleck, der sowohl Hähnchen Curry als auch Earl Grey hätte sein können, bis sie ihn entfernt hatte. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis richtete sie sich auf und sah John an. Sichtlich erschrocken über dessen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck umklammerte sie verunsichert den Griff des Putzeimers.

„Ich habe Sie beide streiten hören, John. Und ich dachte, bevor der arme Junge wieder nichts isst...“

Verlegen unterbrach sie sich und deutete auf eine Auflaufform mit etwas, das verführerisch nach Lasagne duftete.

„Der _arme Junge_?“, knurrte John aufgebracht. „Sherlock hat sich das alles selbst und seinem losen Mundwerk zuzuschreiben. Sie müssen ihn dafür nicht auch noch mit Essen belohnen. Und schon gar nicht seine Arbeit erledigen. Betonen Sie nicht immer, dass Sie nicht unsere Haushälterin seien? Gehen Sie. Ich will Sie hier oben nicht sehen.“

John ignorierte den verletzten Ausdruck in Martha Hudsons Gesicht, als sie sich empört abwandte und die Küche verließ. Doch es stimmte. Er wollte die alte Dame nicht in der Wohnung haben. Er wollte niemanden hier haben. Nicht sie, nicht diesen Polizisten, der Sherlock mit irgendwelchen ominösen Fällen versorgte und der am vergangenen Tag einfach in sein Territorium marschiert war, als wäre er dazu legitimiert. Er wollte _niemanden _sehen, außer...

_Wo ist er überhaupt? _

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, denn John genügte ein einzelner, kräftiger Atemzug, um Sherlock und seinen lieblichen Omegaduft in dessen Schlafzimmer zu lokalisieren.

Täuschte sich John oder wurde der Geruch von Tag zu Tag stärker? Möglicherweise gewöhnte er sich auch einfach an die verschiedenen Düfte in 221B und konnte sie immer besser voneinander unterscheiden; so dass Sherlocks Nuance nun explizit herausstach, wenn er nach ihr suchte.

John ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er zu den Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte, auch noch Sherlocks Chaos sah. Die Unterlagen, die er selbst in Rage vom Tisch gefegt hatte, waren nun völlig von Tee besudelt. Die leere Tasse lag provokativ daneben auf dem Teppich.

_Jetzt reicht es!_

Die schwelende Wut loderte mit der Kraft einer Stichflamme auf, als wäre der Anblick des Wohnzimmerbodens der notwendige Treibstoff gewesen.

Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum sowie den Flur und kam vor Sherlocks Schlafzimmer zum Stehen. Er drehte den Knauf, fand die Tür jedoch verschlossen vor. Mit der Faust schlug er gegen das dünne Holz, das durch die Wucht in den Angeln wackelte.

„Mach die verdammte Tür auf!“

„Verschwinde, John“, kam es müde aus dem Zimmer.

„Schläfst du da drinnen, während Mrs Hudson hier oben ungebeten herumschleicht und deine Arbeit erledigt? Beweg deinen verwöhnten Hintern endlich aus dem Zimmer und mach dich nützlich!“

John hörte, wie es in dem Raum rumpelte und forsche Schritte auf ihn zukamen. Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. Sherlock starrte ihm zornig entgegen.

„Ich soll mich nützlich machen? _Ich_? Seitdem du hier bist, tust du nichts anderes als zu jammern, zu lamentieren und dich in deinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Du tust absolut _nichts _und bringst nicht den geringsten Beitrag. Wenn du schon glaubst, mich zu einem Omega degradieren zu können, dann benimm du dich gefälligst auch wie ein Alpha und nicht wie ein...“, Sherlock zog angewidert die Mundwinkel nach unten, “...nutzloser Beta.“

Im Nachhinein konnte John nicht mehr sagen, wie es passiert war. Doch seine Rage hatte die Überhand gewonnen und tauchte ihn und sein Umfeld in einen Schleier aus roter Wut. Hatte er in der einen Sekunde noch zähneknirschend auf Sherlock gestarrt, hatte er ihn in der nächsten mit einem wütenden Knurren an der Gurgel gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst. Sherlock, der bis eben noch von oben auf John hinuntergesehen hatte, starrte nun mit schreckgeweiteten Pupillen zu ihm hinauf, da ihn Johns Griff in die Knie gezwungen hatte.

„Du willst, dass ich mich wie ein Alpha benehme?“, grollte John nur wenige Zentimeter von Sherlocks Gesicht entfernt.

Unerbittlich zog er Sherlock an seinem Hals zurück in eine stehende Position und schob ihn rückwärts in das Schlafzimmer. Als John spürte, dass Sherlocks Beine das Bett berührten, stoppte er und verstärkte den Griff um dessen Kehle marginal.

„Sei froh, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Alpha benehme, Sherlock. Denn sonst hätte ich mir schon längst genommen, was mir zusteht!“

Gierig presste er seine Nase in Sherlocks Nacken, saugte den köstlichen Duft ein, der dort so prominent hervorstach und seinen Blutkreislauf flutete. Dann stieß er Sherlock grob auf das Bett, wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Er eilte die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer im zweiten Stock hinauf und stopfte dort ein paar wenige Kleidungsstücke in seinen Seesack. Er konnte nicht hierbleiben. Schon immer war sein Temperament hitzig gewesen und er extrem leicht reizbar. Doch so schnell hatte er sich bislang nie vergessen. Er hatte einen wehrlosen Mann, _seinen_ _Omega_, körperlich angegriffen. Doch das Schlimmste daran war die pochende Erektion, die ihm diese kleine Machtdemonstration beschert hatte. Schwer atmend lehnte sich John an die Wand, drückte seine Handfläche gegen die massive Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose und beschwor seinen Penis abzuschwellen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt tun wollte, war, bei dem Gedanken an den Omega im Raum unter ihm zu masturbieren.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich sein Körper soweit beruhigt, dass er fertig packen und die Wohnung mit festen Schritten verlassen konnte.

Er würde ein paar Tage bei Harry unterschlüpfen und darüber nachdenken, wie er mit seinem Leben weiter verfahren wollte. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, im Krieg so stark verwundet zu werden, dass er als Invalide nach Hause zurückkommen würde. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, bei Sherlock um Asyl bitten zu müssen. Himmel, er hatte nicht einmal daran geglaubt, den Mann überhaupt je wiederzusehen. Und wenn, dann wäre er ihm nicht in dieser Verfassung gegenübergetreten, sondern als der starke Alpha, der er einmal gewesen war.

Auf dem Gehsteig vor 221B hielt John ein Ruf zurück. Knurrend blieb er stehen und blickte nach oben zu dem geöffneten Fenster, wo Sherlock mit hochroten Wangen stand und ihn giftig anfunkelte.

„Was?!“, blaffte John.

„Hier“, schrie Sherlock, holte weit aus und schmetterte in Speerwerfermanier etwas zu ihm nach unten. „Vergiss die nicht, wo du sie doch so dringend brauchst!“

Mit einem lauten Scheppern kam Johns Krücke neben ihm zum Liegen. Über ihm schloss sich das Fenster mit einem vernehmlichen Rums.

Wütend verpasste John der Gehilfe einen so kräftigen Tritt, dass sie über den Bürgersteig schlitterte und wandte sich ab.

Vielleicht würde er sich bei Mike Stamford einnisten, dachte er. Würde ihm recht geschehen. Immerhin hatte der ihm die ganze Misere mit Sherlock eingebrockt.

_ **Fünf Jahre zuvor** _

John hatte sich einige Tage Bedenkzeit erbeten. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt und seine Eltern besucht („Wir wären so stolz auf dich, Junge.“), mit Harry telefoniert („Bist du total bescheuert? Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich in Erwägung ziehen!“) und lange mit Mike gesprochen. Der hatte ihm versichert, dass es Sherlock bei seiner Suche nach einem Alpha sehr ernst war, hatte John aber weder zu- noch abgeraten, den Bund einzugehen. Diese Entscheidung müsse John alleine treffen, hatte Mike gesagt. Es war ihm lediglich ein Bedürfnis gewesen, die beiden einander vorzustellen, da sie eine ähnliche Problematik umtrieb.

Eine knappe Woche nach ihrer ersten Begegnung stand John nun im feinen Londoner Stadtteil Kensington und hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde heute den Bund mit dem Omega Sherlock Holmes eingehen.

Aufgeregt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, eine unbewusste, nervöse Angewohnheit, und blickte auf die schmucke Stadthauszeile vor ihm. Noch während er die goldene Klingel mit der Hausnummer 59 gedrückt hielt, wurde die Tür bereits aufgerissen und er nach innen gezogen.

Augenblicklich stieg John der dominante Alphaduft des Hausherren in die Nase. Es roch nach Whiskey, Tabak und Tweed. Düfte, die eigentlich mit Wärme assoziiert werden könnten, seltsamerweise jedoch mit Raureif und... John fand kein besseres Wort als elitäre Noblesse unterlegt waren. Im Hintergrund konnte man schwach den Duft eines Omegas erkennen, der nicht Sherlock war.

Noch bevor John in der Lage war, die verschiedenen Sinneseindrücke zu verarbeiten oder sich gar in dem imposanten Eingangsbereich umzusehen, wurde er bereits am Ärmel zu einer breiten Treppe geführt und nach oben bugsiert.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, John. Mein Bruder wird bald zurück sein und ich will ihn nicht hier haben, während wir das... machen.“

Schmunzelnd ließ sich John über einen langen Gang führen, die Schritte gedämpft durch den hochflorigen Teppich. Er fühlte sich dabei an seine Pubertät zurückerinnert, als ihn seine erste Freundin heimlich in ihr Kinderzimmer geschmuggelt hatte, damit sie scheue Küsse und unschuldige Fummeleien austauschen konnten. Auch wenn das Schlafzimmer, in das Sherlock ihn brachte, rein gar nichts mit einem Kinderzimmer zu tun hatte.

Der Raum war weitaus größer als die winzige Wohnung, in der er derzeit lebte und ganz in Blau- und Grüntönen gehalten. An einer Wand stand ein massives Doppelbett, an der anderen befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem modernen Laptop und ein vollgestelltes Bücherregal. Vor einem der zweiflügligen Fenster stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe, daneben ein Notenständer. Auf einem Beistelltisch lag ein geöffneter Violinenkasten. Zwei Türen, vermutlich zu einem Badezimmer und einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, gingen neben dem Bett ab. Es war sauber, ordentlich und duftete himmlisch.

John fühlte sich schrecklich deplatziert.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Mit mir?“

Sherlock, der bereits aus seinem seidenen Morgenmantel geschlüpft war, sah verwundert auf.

„Natürlich will ich das. Haben wir das nicht bereits zu Genüge diskutiert?“

Schicksalsergeben nickte John. Sie hatten gesprochen, mehr als einmal. Zuerst im Labor des Barts, danach einige Male am Telefon. Stets war Sherlock bemüht gewesen, John eifrig von der Sinnhaftigkeit ihres Vorhabens zu überzeugen. John hatte Für und Wider intensiv abgewogen und sich schlussendlich für den Bund entschieden. Doch nun, wo er sich in dieser noblen Stadtwohnung befand, keimte erneut Unsicherheit in ihm auf. Was wollte Sherlock mit ihm? Ihm, dem einfachen, mittellosen John Watson. Er konnte diesem Omega nichts bieten.

Allerdings wollte Sherlock das ja auch gar nicht. Er wollte keinen Alpha, der ihn umsorgte. Er wollte etwas, das John ihm schenken konnte. Freiheit.

Dennoch...

„Sherlock, warte.“

Seufzend ließ Sherlock den Saum seines T-Shirts wieder los, welches er sich gerade über den Kopf ziehen wollte. „Was ist denn noch?“

„Komm, setz dich kurz mit mir hin.“

John umfasste Sherlocks Handgelenk und führte ihn zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe vor dem Fenster. Nebeneinander nahmen sie auf dem ledernen Chesterfield-Sofa Platz, wo sich John in Sherlocks Richtung drehte und den jungen Mann eingehend betrachtete.

Sherlock war schmal gebaut und für einen Omega relativ groß. Dabei wirkte er keineswegs schlaksig. Im Gegenteil – er war anmutig und elegant. Die porzellanfarbene Haut, die hellen Augen, die in verschiedenen Meerestönen schillerten, die dunklen Locken und das ausdrucksstarke Gesicht. Sherlock war unfassbar attraktiv. Und er roch so gut...

Er war alles, was sich ein Alpha wünschen konnte und er bot sich John an wie auf einem Silbertablett. Eine köstliche Frucht, die förmlich darum bettelte, gepflückt zu werden. Doch war Sherlock ein verbotener Apfel? Oder schlimmer? War John die Schlange im Paradies und würde den Omega seiner Zukunft berauben, wenn er den Bund mit ihm einging?

„Überlegst du es dir anders?“ Sherlock wirkte enttäuscht, wie er so dasaß. Die Finger, die in seinem Schoß lagen, kneteten einander nervös.

John schüttelte den Kopf und nahm, einem Impuls folgend, Sherlocks Hände in seine und drückte sie aufmunternd. Zu seiner Überraschung entzog sich Sherlock ihm nicht, sondern sah ihn nur abwartend an.

„Nein, nein. Ich überlege es mir nicht anders. Ich will nur wissen, ob _du_ dir _wirklich _sicher bist. Wenn wir den Bund miteinander eingehen, nehmen wir dir die Chance, einen Alpha zu finden, der dir und deinem ganzen Umfeld würdig ist. Jemanden, mit dem du deine Hitzephasen genießen kannst. Jemand, in den—“

„—ich mich verlieben könnte?“, fragte Sherlock, löste seine Finger aus Johns und verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

John nickte.

„Liebe ist ein chemischer Prozess, der im Gehirn abläuft. Die Hitzephasen sind lediglich Bestandteil meiner Biologie. Und an Sentimentalitäten habe ich keinerlei Interesse. Sei dir versichert, John, ich möchte keinen Alpha, um mit ihm mein Leben zu teilen. Ich will nur Folgendes: Selbstbestimmung und meine Freiheit.“

Nachdenklich legte Sherlock seine Stirn in Falten und sah John prüfend an.

„Solltest _du_ hingegen besorgt sein, dass ich dir Steine in den Weg legen könnte oder dich gar in Ketten legen will – das werde ich nicht tun. Sicherlich wird auch dir bekannt sein, dass wir andere Partner haben können. Du würdest mich nicht betrügen. Fühl dich frei, zu tun oder zu lassen, was und mit wem du willst. Blende mich einfach aus. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dabei sein. Such dir Mätressen und...“, er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „...hab Spaß.“

„Mätressen?“ Der antiquierte Begriff brachte John zum Lachen. „Okay, ich sehe, du bist völlig überzeugt. Also einverstanden. Lass es uns tun. Wo willst du es machen?“

Er ließ seinen Blick zu dem einladenden Bett mit der mitternachtsblauen Bettwäsche schweifen, doch Sherlock schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf und deutete auf den Schreibtischstuhl.

„Ich denke, hier wird es passen.“

Sherlock zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es nachlässig hinter sich auf den Boden. Dann nahm er auf dem Drehstuhl Platz und legte seine Hände auf die Seitengriffe. John glaubte, ein leichtes Zittern in den feingliedrigen Fingern wahrzunehmen.

„Kommst du?“, fragte Sherlock mit einem Blick über die Schulter.

John sog tief die Luft ein. Er schloss die Augen und zählte bis fünf. Anschließend stand er auf und ging die wenigen Schritte zu Sherlock sicheren Fußes. Auch wenn er innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt war, war jetzt der Moment gekommen, Alpha zu sein und seine naturgegebene Stärke auszustrahlen, um den Omega zu entspannen.

Sie gingen hier einen Vertrag ein, der beiden nur Vorteile bringen würde. Kein Grund also panisch zu werden.

Hinter Sherlock blieb John stehen und betrachtete die glatte, cremeweiße Haut, die sich um die schmalen Schultern spannte. Er glaubte, den flatternden Puls an Sherlocks Hals wahrnehmen zu können. Mit Sicherheit konnte er jedoch erkennen, dass Sherlock hektischer atmete und die Seitengriffe des Drehstuhls fest umklammerte.

Am liebsten hätte John Sherlock in den Arm genommen und ihm versichert, dass er keine Angst haben müsse. Doch er wusste, dass solch ein Verhalten weder gewollt noch toleriert werden würde. Selbst wenn es ihnen beiden guttäte.

Ein Bund außerhalb der Hitzephase war zwar möglich, wurde laut den Fachbüchern, die John gelesen hatte, jedoch nicht empfohlen. Zu hilfreich waren die freigesetzten Hormone und Endorphine von Alpha und Omega während der Hitze. Aber das war nicht, was Sherlock wollte und John akzeptierte diesen Wunsch.

So begnügte er sich damit, sich über Sherlock zu beugen und kurz an seinem Hals zu schnuppern. Der Duft, der ihm entgegenschlug, ließ seine Knie weich werden.

„Der Blocker“, murmelte er heiser. „Er lässt nach, oder? Du riechst _so_ gut...“

„John...“

„Ist gut...“, beruhigend strich John mit dem Daumen über die weiche Stelle zwischen Sherlocks Nacken und Schulter, in die er gleich beißen würde.

Mit der Nase fuhr er über die Seite von Sherlocks Hals und presste die Lippen in den Nacken. Instinktiv fuhr er mit der Zunge über die zarte Haut und spürte, wie Sherlock unter ihm erschauerte. Überraschenderweise schmeckte diese Körperstelle nicht salzig, wie man es normalerweise erwarten würde. Im Gegenteil, sie schmeckte gleichermaßen süß und würzig. John glaubte, dass Sherlocks Duft sich verstärkte.

„Bereit?“, wisperte er.

Sherlock gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, der in ein Wimmern überging, als John ohne weitere Vorwarnung seine Zähne kräftig in den Omega trieb.

Der Alpha in ihm heulte auf.

Viel leichter als vorab befürchtet überwand John die verschiedenen Hautschichten. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut explodierte auf seiner Zunge und wurde gleichzeitig von einem köstlichen Aroma aus Honig, Blüten und _Einheit _abgelöst. In seinem Mund mischten sich Sherlock Blut und sein Speichel zu einem chemischen Cocktail, der die Verbindung besiegeln würde.

„Ah!“, keuchte Sherlock auf, als John ein wenig fester zubiss.

Ganz automatisch umfasste John Sherlocks Finger, welche die Seitengriffe losließen und stattdessen Johns Hände schmerzhaft fest umklammerten.

_Ich bin da. Ganz ruhig. Lass es zu, _dachte er und spürte gleichzeitig, wie die Anspannung in Sherlocks Körper stieg, als seine Zähne tiefer in das weiche Fleisch sanken.

John schloss die Augen und ließ die Endorphine über sich hinwegwaschen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gefühlt. Kein Adrenalinkick, kein Orgasmus hatte ihn bislang so ins Mark erschüttert wie das, was nun durch seinen Körper rauschte. Hitze rollte über ihn hinweg, ließ ihn zittern und sammelte sich in seinem Schoß. Sein Penis richtete sich auf und drückte gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

Sherlock schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch er wand sich in dem Stuhl und rollte mit den Hüften. Der Omegaduft hing inzwischen so schwer im Raum, dass er John trunken machte.

_Meins, meins, meins... _

Knurrend saugte John das betörende Gemisch noch einmal in seinen Mund und zog seine Zähne schließlich zurück. Gierig leckte er über die Wunde, ein wütend-rotes Oval, das von seinen Zahnabdrücken gesäumt war.

Er wickelte seine Arme um Sherlocks Torso und zog ihn aus dem Stuhl, presste dabei seine steinharte Erektion gegen die Kehrseite seines Omegas. Erleichtert spürte er, wie Sherlock seinen Hintern gegen John presste und aufstöhnte, anstatt wie befürchtet die Flucht zu ergreifen.

_Scheiß auf die Vernunft. Omega, mein Omega..., _dachte John, während er sie zusammen in Richtung Bett führte und dabei eine Hand auf Wanderschaft zu Sherlocks Schritt schickte.

Der laute Schlag der Zimmertür, die gegen die Wand prallte, ließ beide erschrocken auseinanderfahren. Instinktiv drehte sich John herum, platzierte Sherlock hinter sich und fungierte so als Schutzwall zwischen dem Eindringling und seinem Omega.

„Was geht hier vor?“, rief eine aufgebrachte Stimme.

Vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin und seiner Erektion zum Trotz stemmte John die Beine in den Boden und starrte wütend auf den Mann, der ihn bei seiner Bundschließung gestört hatte. Knurrend wischte er mit dem Arm über seinen nassen Mund, um das Gemisch aus Speichel und Sherlocks Blut zu entfernen, das noch auf seinen Lippen klebte. Er war kampfbereit, wenn es sein musste.

„Oh, Sherlock...“, seufzte der Mann, noch in Mantel und Hut gekleidet und mit einem Schirm in der Hand, als wäre er direkt nach Betreten des Hauses in dieses Zimmer geeilt. Kühl blickte er an John vorbei zu dem Omega.

„Mycroft, darf ich dir meinen Alpha vorstellen?“

Erst jetzt erkannte John den Duft, der von dem Mann ausging. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um den Alpha, dem dieses Haus gehörte und der somit Sherlocks Bruder sein musste. John straffte die Schultern und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „John Watson“, stellte er sich vor.

Angewidert, als hätte er ein besonders hässliches Insekt vor der Nase, musterte der ältere Alpha John von oben bis unten. Dann wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Ich werde meinen Anwalt beauftragen, die notwendigen Unterlagen vorzubereiten.“

+++  
  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

** _Fünf Jahre zuvor _ **

Erschöpft ließ sich Sherlock auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken und griff nach der pochenden Stelle zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Nacken. Schmerz blitzte auf und zuckte in wütenden Schüben durch seinen Körper, strahlte in Arme und Beine und ließ Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und unter seinen Achseln ausbrechen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte John, der sich zu Sherlock gedreht hatte, sobald Mycroft den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Kannst du mir... mein T-Shirt geben?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

Als Sherlock zu John sah, um das Kleidungsstück entgegenzunehmen, fiel ihm die bemerkenswerte Ausbuchtung in Johns Schritt ins Auge. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor hatte er sie an seinem Hintern gespürt, als er – halb benommen vor Schmerz – zum Bett geführt worden war, um dort... _Fuck_.

Ein heißkalter Schauer rieselte durch Sherlock, der seine Brustwarzen aufstellte und seinen halbsteifen Penis erneut befeuerte. Wie konnte es sein, dass er trotz dieses barbarischen Bisses so viel Lust verspürte? Mit geröteten Wangen griff er nach dem T-Shirt, presste es gegen die wunde Stelle und wandte den Kopf ab.

John, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, zog unnützerweise an seinem Pullover, um seine Erektion zu bedecken, und drehte sich beschämt weg. „Tut mir leid, das...“ 

„Schon gut. Es ist Teil unserer Biologie“, fachsimpelte Sherlock, während er sich anzog und dabei mit aller Macht versuchte, nicht schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen. John musste nicht wissen, wie richtig er damit gelegen hatte, als er gemeint hatte, dass der Biss außerhalb der Hitzephase sehr stark wehtun würde.

„Sicher, dass alles okay ist?“, fragte John und kratzte nervös an dem Gemisch aus Speichel und Blut, das in seinem Mundwinkel getrocknet war.

„Ja doch. Aber ich denke, du solltest jetzt besser gehen. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, sobald ich einen Termin bei der Alpha-Omega-Registrierungsbehörde habe, damit wir die Papiere unterzeichnen können.“

„Also... gut. Ja, mach das.“ John drehte sich zur Tür, zögerte jedoch. Er wandte sich noch einmal zu Sherlock, der ihn jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Sherlock, wie John seine Linke wieder und wieder zur Faust schloss, als ob er innerlich mit sich selbst debattierte, ob er einfach so gehen sollte.

Sicher, dass John augenblicklich zu ihm kommen würde, wenn er ihm auch nur das kleinste Zeichen gab – und ganz und gar nicht sicher, dass er ihn in diesem Fall abweisen würde – funkelte Sherlock den anderen Mann an.

„Was ist denn noch?! Er kommt gleich wieder und dann solltest du _nicht_ mehr hier sein, ist das klar?!“, blaffte er und sah mit Genugtuung, wie John zusammenzuckte, bevor er schluckte und abgehackt nickte.

„Okay, ruf mich an, sobald...“ John ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen und verließ das Zimmer.

Angespannt lauschte Sherlock den Schritten die Treppe hinunter und kurze Zeit später dem Klacken der Haustür, erst dann atmete er durch und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Den rechten Arm konnte er kaum bewegen. Er pulsierte und kribbelte, als stünden seine Nerven in Flammen. Selbst Linkshänder hatte John konträr zu seinem Instinkt die rechte Seite des Nackens gewählt, um den Biss zu platzieren. Und nun war es vollbracht.

Etwas zog sich krampfhaft in Sherlock zusammen, etwas, das die Luft im Raum dünn werden ließ und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Nein, nein, nein, auf keinen Fall konnte er Mycroft gegenübertreten und dabei aussehen, als hätte man ihm soeben das Herz gebrochen! Der Schmerz würde bald vergehen und damit auch dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer in seine Zellen zu fressen schien.

Dreiundzwanzig Jahre hatte er das alles ertragen, da würden ein paar weitere Tage keinen Unterschied machen!

Wie lange es dauerte, bis sich Mycroft wieder blicken ließ, konnte Sherlock im Nachhinein nicht sagen. Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich in seinen Gedankenpalast zurückzuziehen und seine wirren Emotionen zu sortieren, hatte all die Eindrücke, die er in den letzten Tagen von John gesammelt hatte, fein säuberlich in einen separaten Raum verfrachtet und die Türen verbarrikadiert. Eine Unterschrift war noch zu leisten, dann würde auch dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen sein und sein Leben in Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit konnte endlichbeginnen.

Mycroft sah alles andere als glücklich aus, als er zurück in Sherlocks Zimmer kam. Seine Miene war ernst, wenn nicht gar versteinert, wohl in der Erwartung, dass er dem jungen Alpha noch einmal gegenübertreten musste. Dass er ihn nicht vorfand, schien seinen Unmut jedoch nur zu schüren.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist nur in dich gefahren, Sherlock?!“

Sherlock schnaubte herablassend und versuchte gleichzeitig, eine Nonchalance auszudrücken, die er nicht spürte.

„Wo liegt das Problem? Ich habe endlich einen Alpha gefunden, der die gleiche Einstellung hat wie ich und du bist mich bald los! Hast du deinen Anwalt erreicht?“, fragte Sherlock, um das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken und bald zu beenden – er brauchte dringend etwas gegen die Schmerzen.

„Ja... er konnte schon für übermorgen um neun Uhr einen Termin vereinbaren. Ich hoffe, diesem... John Watson passt das so?“, fragte Mycroft und hob skeptisch eine seiner feinen Augenbrauen.

„Sicher, er kann es kaum erwarten, auf diese Militärakademie zu kommen. Sobald er seine Dokumente hat, wird er London verlassen. Und ich werde meinen Umzug vorbereiten.“ Sherlock konnte sich ein gehässiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie Mycroft resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. Offensichtlich konnte er nicht fassen, dass Sherlock zu solchen Mitteln gegriffen hatte, um von ihm loszukommen.

„Ein Soldat, Sherlock? Wirklich? Ich hätte dir ein wenig mehr Verstand zugetraut, nach allem, was mit Mummy passiert ist.“ Mycroft war ungewöhnlich laut geworden und rang sichtlich damit, seine Fassung zurückzuerlangen.

„Sei nicht albern, Mycroft. Das war etwas ganz anderes!“

„Du verstehst es nicht. _Noch _nicht. Ein Bund zwischen Alpha und Omega ist mehr als eine kleine Narbe an deinem Hals. Es ist ein lebenslanger—“

„_Gooottt_, bitte verschone mich mit Dingen, die ich längst weiß!“ Den Schmerzen zum Trotz sprang Sherlock auf und ging zum Fenster. Er schob den Vorhang beiseite und sah hinaus auf die Straße, doch von John war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sprach er weiter: „Er kann mein Herz nicht brechen, weil ich gar keine emotionale Beziehung zu ihm habe. Wir haben uns einmal getroffen und ein paar Nachrichten ausgetauscht. Mummy und Dad waren fast zwanzig Jahre miteinander verbunden – das ist etwas ganz anderes.“

Das herablassende Seufzen, das Mycroft ausstieß, hätte Sherlock zu einer anderen Zeit aus der Haut fahren lassen. Aber in diesem Augenblick erfüllte es ihn mit Genugtuung.

„Also schön, nun ist es ohnehin zu spät. Ich werde jemanden zur Apotheke schicken und eine Salbe zur Desinfektion kaufen lassen. Wenn Anthea nach Hause kommt— Nein, lieber nicht. Bleib einfach in deinem Zimmer und verhalte dich ruhig. Ich bevorzuge es, wenn sie die ganze Sache von mir erfährt.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Mycroft ab, verließ das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

*

Zwei Tage später trafen sich Mycroft, Sherlock und John vor der Alpha-Omega-Registrierungsbehörde wieder.

In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hätte Sherlock schwören können, dass sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie alles in ihm nach seinem Alpha schrie; wie er sich an ihn schmiegen und seinen Duft einatmen wollte. Aber nichts dergleichen ließ er zu.

_Was zum Teufel?!_

Mit jedem Schritt, den John auf ihn zukam, ohne auch nur einmal von ihm wegzusehen, glaubte Sherlock, sein Herz lauter schlagen zu hören. Die Bisswunde in seinem Nacken hatte aufgehört, so stark wehzutun, aber nun pochte sein Puls unter dem dicken Pflaster, als ob ein Teil von ihm aus seiner menschlichen Hülle herausbrechen und zu John eilen wollte. Sherlock knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und grub, verdeckt von seinen Manteltaschen, die Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.

John hatte sich zu dem Anlass offensichtlich ein Jackett geliehen, welches ihm ein wenig zu groß war und das generell schlecht saß. Er hatte einigermaßen ansehnliche Schuhe an, die ihre besten Tage jedoch schon lange hinter sich hatten, und hatte sich die Haare zurückgekämmt. Alles in allem sah er nicht schlecht aus. Wirklich nicht schlecht...

Sherlock riss sich von dem Alpha los und sah zu einer Straßenuhr hinüber, um sein Unbehagen irgendwie zu überspielen. Als John bei ihnen ankam, atmete Sherlock ganz automatisch tief ein, hielt jedoch inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat und entließ die Luft unauffällig.

„Hallo!“, sagte John und lächelte breit. Sonnenschein in jeder seiner Gesten.

„John“, sagte Sherlock in Erwiderung des Grußes und gestand seinen Mundwinkeln ein kleines Lächeln zu, ehe er seine Mimik wieder zähmen konnte.

Mycroft nickte John lediglich zu, hatte ansonsten aber offensichtlich keine Absichten, den anderen Alpha näher kennenzulernen. „Unser Termin findet gleich statt“, sagte er und ging die wenigen Stufen zum Eingang der Behörde hinauf, schritt durch die schwere Holztür und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie John sich beeilte, die Tür für Sherlock aufzuhalten und ihm in einer instinktiven Geste die Hand ins Kreuz legte, um ihn ins Innere des Gebäudes zu führen.

Sherlock zuckte bei der Berührung leicht zusammen, doch statt sich ihr gleich zu entziehen, lehnte er sich ein wenig gegen Johns Hand.

_Idiot._

Die folgenden Minuten vergingen so schnell, dass Sherlock sich im Nachhinein kaum an sie erinnern konnte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass er so sehr von John abgelenkt war und sich gleichzeitig nichts davon anmerken lassen wollte. Er atmete Johns Geruch ein, der ihm an diesem Tag noch aufregender erschien als bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Labor, lauschte seiner Stimme, ohne die Bedeutung der Worte herausfiltern zu können und genoss die vermeintliche Nähe, die einfach... nicht... genug... war.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Sie werden den Namen Watson annehmen?“, fragte die Beamtin Sherlock.

„Holmes“, wisperte Sherlock, ohne nach links oder rechts zu blicken. Er hörte, wie John scharf die Luft einsog, sich aber gleichzeitig davon abhielt, etwas zu dieser Entscheidung zu sagen. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen – dazu waren sie gar nicht gekommen – aber es war doch sicherlich keine Überraschung, dass Sherlock seinen Namen behalten wollen würde? Oder war John wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass er den Namen einer Familie tragen wollte, die er weder kannte noch in seinem Leben wollte?

Wie in Trance setzte er seine Unterschrift an die Stelle, auf die Mycroft wies, und legte den Stift zur Seite, ehe das Zittern in seiner Hand zu unmissverständlich wurde.

Im Anschluss bekam jeder von ihnen eine Mappe, in der sich die jeweilige Urkunde befand. Die Beamtin gratulierte ihnen herzlich und wünschte ihnen alles Gute – und damit war es vollbracht.

Benommen stand Sherlock vor der Alpha-Omega-Registrierungsbehörde und schirmte mit der Mappe seine Augen vor der grellen Wintersonne ab.

„Okay, dann...“

Sein Kopf schnellte herum, als er Johns Stimme hörte.

_Bleib!_

„Das ging schneller als erwartet.“

„_Dieser_ Teil geht immer schnell. Es ist der Rest, der für gewöhnlich länger dauert“, sagte Mycroft und sah prüfend auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich gebe euch beiden einen Moment und rufe in der Zeit den Fahrer.“ Er war bereits im Begriff, sich abzuwenden, als Sherlock sich zu Wort meldete.

„Warte! Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ Sherlock zog das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und tippte durch das Menü, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

_Nicht!_

„Hier, damit ist deine Nummer gelöscht“, sagte er und hielt das Display so, dass John es sehen konnte. „Du solltest meine auch nicht behalten. Unsere Wege trennen sich hier. Alles Gute.“

„Ah... ja. Natürlich“, sagte John und fummelte nach seinem eigenen Mobiltelefon, um die Telefonnummer seinerseits zu löschen. „Das... Es war... Pass auf dich auf, okay?“

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen und sah über Johns Schulter hinweg auf einen Punkt in der Ferne. Er konnte dem Mann nicht noch einmal ins Gesicht schauen.

„Du auch.“

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging mit seinem Bruder in Richtung Straße. Er glaubte, Johns Blick noch lange in seinem Nacken zu spüren.

** _Jetzt_ **

Sherlocks Herz pochte aufgebracht und seine Wangen glühten beinahe genauso heiß, wie die Erektion unter seinem Morgenmantel. Er wickelte den Stoff enger um seinen Körper und drehte sich vom Wohnzimmerfenster weg, um nicht mitansehen zu müssen, wie John fortging.

Es war gut, dass John weg war. Das war der Plan! Es war gut, dass er freiwillig gegangen war – insbesondere nach diesem Wutausbruch und dieser Sache, die er gemacht hatte. Ein Schauer ging durch Sherlock, als er daran dachte, wie John seinen Hals gepackt und ihn in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Ein derart typisches Verhalten für einen Alpha, der seine Dominanz verdeutlichen wollte; grob und ignorant und einfach nur erbärmlich!

Und dennoch... dennoch...

Sherlock sank an der Wand neben dem Fenster auf den Boden und zog die Beine eng an seinen Körper. Zwischen seinen Schenkeln, verhüllt von seiner Pyjamahose, drängte sich seine Erektion gegen den Stoff und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck. Sherlocks Finger und Zehen verkrampften sich und gruben sich Halt suchend in Haare und Teppich. Es war das erste Mal in fünf Jahren, dass sie sich berührt hatten. Ausgerechnet jetzt, so kurz vor Sherlocks Hitzephase – und dann auch noch auf eine so grobe, ungestüme Art und Weise.

John hasste ihn – zurecht – aber das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um sie voneinander fernzuhalten. Schon ihr Zusammenleben war so nicht geplant gewesen und war folglich auf einer extrem wackligen Basis erbaut worden. John nun zuzugestehen, dass er diesen immensen Einfluss auf Sherlocks Körper hatte, kam überhaupt nicht infrage. Nein, es war besser, John los zu sein und die Hitzephase allein durchzustehen. Sherlock hatte es vor dem Bund geschafft, warum sollte ihm das jetzt nicht wieder gelingen?

Wie sehr er sich täuschte, merkte Sherlock bereits wenige Stunden später. Erst hatte er sich ins Bett gelegt, weil ihm schwindlig geworden und seine Temperatur wieder gestiegen war; dann hatte ihn ein derart räuberischer Hunger überkommen, dass er die Lasagne, welche Mrs Hudson auf den Küchentisch gestellt hatte, angeschnitten und regelrecht attackiert hatte. Mit großen Bissen hatte er gut ein Viertel davon vertilgt, bevor er den Rest angewidert von sich weggeschoben hatte.

Nun lief er unruhig durch die Wohnung, tigerte von der Küche zur Couch und zurück, legte sich in sein Bett, nur um Sekunden später wieder aufzuspringen und noch eine Runde zu laufen. Er wanderte vor dem Fenster auf und ab, wollte aus seiner Haut fahren und zog sich an den Haaren, nur um das Ziehen an seiner Kopfhaut zu spüren.

Als es dunkel wurde, wurde es noch schlimmer.

Von John keine Spur. Weder ein Anruf noch eine Nachricht. Vielleicht hatte er es geschafft und John würde tatsächlich nicht zurückkommen. Vielleicht würde es sich nach einem Beta umsehen, um seine angestaute Wut auf diesem Wege zu entlassen. Vielleicht würde er zurück an die Front gehen und seine ehemaligen Vorgesetzten anflehen, ihn zurückzunehmen – nur damit er von seinem Omega wegkam.

_Schwachsinn!_, schalt sich Sherlock selbst und grub die Fingernägel tiefer in seine Kopfhaut. Er hockte auf dem Sofa, die Knie gegen die Brust gepresst, und brütete wie ein überdimensionaler Vogel in seinem selbstgemachten Nest der Verzweiflung.

Es war nicht fair! Warum musste ein Omega durch diese Hölle gehen, während sich die Alphas alle Freiheiten erlauben und ihr Leben genießen konnten?!

Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass er gerade einmal fünf Jahre von der Hitzephase befreit gewesen war, um jetzt wieder Sklave seiner Triebe zu werden! Es war ihm unbegreiflich wie andere Omegas es fertigbrachten, nur für ihren Alpha und dessen Wohlergehen zu leben und sich selbst zurückzustellen, bis sie quasi inexistent waren (wie Anthea) oder in einer Art Symbiose eins mit ihrem Alpha zu werden (wie Mummy). Keine Individualität! Keinerlei Selbstbestimmung!

Mit einem verzweifelten Laut ließ sich Sherlock auf die Seite rollen und streckte seine Beine aus, bis seine Füße über die Armlehne des Sofas hingen. Aus der Vergangenheit wusste er nur allzu gut, was als nächstes kommen würde... Aber daran wollte er noch gar nicht denken. Es war so schon schwer genug, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend setzte er sich auf und sah sich suchend im Wohnzimmer um. Es musste doch irgendwo etwas... Aber nein, anders als er selbst, neigte John nicht dazu, seine Sachen überall zu verteilen. Vermutlich war das _eine_ gute Angewohnheit, die aus seiner Zeit beim Militär hängengeblieben war.

Kurzentschlossen stand Sherlock auf, stieg über den niedrigen Couchtisch und ging in die Küche, aber auch dort fand er nicht, wonach er suchte. Mürrisch verzog er seinen Mund und sah nach oben. Eigentlich hatten sie nie in Worten festgehalten, dass das Zimmer des jeweils anderen tabu war und dennoch hatten sie sich an diese unausgesprochene Regel gehalten. Aber schwierige Situationen erforderten schwierige Maßnahmen!

Sherlock erklomm die Stufen ins Obergeschoss mit grimmiger Miene und stieß die Tür zu dem einzelnen Zimmer auf. Auch hier herrschte eine erstaunliche Ordnung. Mal abgesehen davon, dass John (oder Mrs Hudson – nein, Mrs Hudson konnte Sherlock hier gar nicht riechen) staubgewischt und das Bett bezogen hatte, war nichts weiter zu erkennen, was das Zimmer hätte bewohnt erscheinen lassen. Keine Fotos, keine persönlichen Gegenstände, die offen herumlagen. Alles war sauber und verstaut wie in einem Hotelzimmer.

Die Kleidung hing ordentlich im Schrank oder lag in gleichgroßen Quadraten zusammengefaltet in der Kommode.

_Die haben dich durch ziemlich enge Reifen springen lassen, was?_, dachte Sherlock und zog die Schublade des Nachttisches auf. Darin lag ein Kriminalroman, der etwa zur Hälfte gelesen war. Eine Seite hatte ein Eselsohr, welches wohl als Lesezeichen dienen sollte – und Sherlock unvermeidlich auf die Palme trieb, widersprach diese Schandtat doch völlig dem Bild, das er von John anhand des Zimmers gewonnen hatte.

Schnaubend warf er die Schublade wieder zu und blickte unter das Bett. Nichts. Nicht einmal Staubmäuse. Er zog die Bettdecke beiseite, hob das Kissen an. Nichts. Dann drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und entdeckte den Wäschekorb, der neben der Kommode in der Ecke stand. _Aha!_ Am Boden des ansonsten leeren Wäschekorbs lag ein zusammengeknülltes T-Shirt, das Sherlock noch nie an John gesehen hatte. Vermutlich trug er es zum Schlafen.

Sherlock griff nach dem Kleidungsstück und roch daran. Der Duft, der sich mit seiner eigenen DNS verbunden hatte – nur hundertfach verstärkt – stieg ihm in die Nase und entzündete seine Synapsen. Johns ureigener Duft, aber auch alter Schweiß hatten sich in dem Textil festgesetzt – wie es bei Dreckwäsche zu erwarten war. Es war Sherlock jedoch ganz gleich, denn tatsächlich erzielte es die gewünschte Wirkung. Beim Einatmen zog ein ekstatisches Kribbeln durch seine Glieder, das beim Ausatmen von seliger Ruhe und Zufriedenheit abgelöst wurde.

Er konnte so viel in diesem bisschen Stoff riechen, zum Beispiel wie viele Stunden John das T-Shirt in den letzten Nächten getragen hatte. Und sogar etwas Angstschweiß. Ob er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte? Über solche Dinge sprachen sie nicht. Generell sprachen sie wenig, wenn sie sich nicht gerade ankeiften. Dann roch er sich selbst. Nur ein kleines bisschen, aber unverkennbar. Und da war noch etwas... etwas, das... Sherlock drückte den Saum des T-Shirts fester gegen seine Nase und atmete tief ein.

_Oh! _

Sherlock konnte vor seinem inneren Auge regelrecht sehen, wie sich John auf dem Bett wälzte und seine Erektion immer wieder in seine Faust stieß; wie er den Kopf in sein Kissen drückte, um jeden verräterischen Laut zu ersticken; wie er seine besudelten Finger im Anschluss an einem Taschentuch abwischte und feststellte, dass etwas daneben gegangen war; wie er die weißen Flecken desinteressiert von seinem T-Shirt tupfte und danach die Bettdecke über seine Schulter zog, um zu schlafen.

Erst als das Wimmern unkontrolliert aus seiner Kehle brach, realisierte Sherlock, dass er auf Johns Bett saß und immer noch gierig an dem T-Shirt roch. So konnte das nicht weitergehen! Wutentbrannt stand er auf, schleuderte das Shirt in die generelle Richtung des Wäschekorbs und marschierte die Treppen hinunter in sein Zimmer.

*

Nachts wachte Sherlock aus einem ohnehin schon unruhigen Schlaf auf. Seine Stirn glühte, sein Atem ging stoßweise, wirre Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner Wange. Er hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht, ein Bein angewinkelt, und drückte seinen harten Penis wie ferngesteuert wieder und wieder gegen das Laken. Er schluchzte leise auf, als er spürte, wie die Muskeln in seinem Unterleib kontrahierten, warme Flüssigkeit übers ein Perineum lief und in seinem Schamhaar versickerte.

Mit kraftlosen Bewegungen schob er sich die Pants über die Hüften und strampelte sie von seinen Beinen, dann zog er an seinem T-Shirt, schaffte es aber nicht, beide Arme und den Kopf daraus zu befreien, ehe ihn eine heiße Welle der Lust durchzog und erschauern ließ. Nur allzu deutlich spürte er, wie sich der Muskelring seines Anus zusammenzog, als würde er nach etwas greifen, nur um unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu entspannen und mehr von der Feuchtigkeit abzusondern. Die Luft im Schlafzimmer war schwer mit dem Duft der Omegaessenz, die seinen Geist zusätzlich benebelte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, langte Sherlock hinter sich und fuhr mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die Körperöffnung. Sie war heiß und zuckte bei der kleinsten Berührung. Es war alles andere als schwer, direkt beide Finger durch den Ring zu schieben und in seinem Inneren zu versenken. Sherlock schluchzte in sein Kissen, als seine Muskeln erneut kontrahierten und noch dringender, noch verzweifelter nach _etwas_ verlangten.

Kopflos tastete er sich voran, zog seine Finger zurück, nur um sie gleich darauf tiefer in den eigenen Körper zu stoßen. Beim dritten Mal streifte er endlich das hypersensible Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren und sog fast erschrocken die Luft ein, als ein heißer Blitz durch seine Leiste fuhr. Er presste seine Erektion fester in das Laken, doch die Reibung an seiner Eichel war nicht annähernd so erfüllend wie die kleine, stupsende Bewegung an seiner Prostata. Ungelenk zog Sherlock beide Knie soweit an, dass er sich auf ihnen abstützen und seinen Beine weiter spreizen konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte er, eine Art Rhythmus aufzubauen, indem er gleichzeitig seinen Fingern entgegenkam und seine Hüften rollen ließ. Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Seine Arme und Oberschenkel zitterten zu sehr und der Winkel seiner Hand war suboptimal.

Murrend wischte er die klare Omegaessenz an der Bettdecke ab und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Was sollte er nur tun? Kurz nachdem seine allererste Hitzephase eingesetzt hatte, hatte er verschiedene Sexspielzeuge für Omegas ausprobiert, um diese grausame Zeit allein durchstehen zu können. Das hatte mehr oder weniger gut funktioniert. Aber da er nach der Bundschließung keine Hitzephase mehr erwartet hatte, hatte er diese Spielzeuge längst entsorgt.

Selbst wenn er sich nun per Express-Sendung etwas schicken lassen würde, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es rechtzeitig ankäme, denkbar gering. Zudem würde er in seinem Zustandnicht an die Tür gehen können und Mrs Hudson konnte und wollte er nicht bitten.

Blieb nur noch John, aber den würde er garantiert nicht um Hilfe bitten. Niemals!

Eine weitere Hitzewelle und ein heftiges Ziehen in seinem Unterleib ließen Sherlock lustvoll zusammenfahren. Er stemmte die Füße in die Matratze und ließ sein Becken nach oben stoßen, traf aber weder auf Widerstand noch auf Erleichterung. Wütend schlug er auf das Bett und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Stellungswechsel Abhilfe schaffen würde. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Der zusätzliche Druck auf seinen Anus ließ ihn nach Luft japsen, während sich die Finger seiner Linken ganz von allein um eine erigierte Brustwarze unter seinem T-Shirt schlossen und fest zudrückten.

Sherlock ließ sich zurück auf den Rücken sinken, wand sich auf dem Bett, griff nach seinem Penis, massierte seine Hoden und das Perineum, presste erneut zwei Finger in seinen Körper, aber nichts – rein gar nichts – wollte ihm auch nur die geringste Erleichterung verschaffen.

„_Johnnn_...“, jammerte er, aber John konnte ihn nicht hören. John war nicht da. Verdammt, warum war John nicht da?! War es nicht die Aufgabe eines Alphas, diese Höllenqualen zu erleichtern? Sollte seine Präsenz nicht reichen, die Lust zu lindern?

Sherlock wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand, als er nach dem Mobiltelefon auf dem Nachttisch hangelte. In seiner Ungeduld und Verzweiflung ließ er es fallen und musste sich umständlich über den Rand des Bettes beugen, um das Gerät zu greifen. Mit zitternden Fingern suchte er nach Johns Telefonnummer und initiierte einen Anruf.

Es klingelte fünf Mal, bevor abgehoben wurde.

„Was willst du?“

_Er ist wütend auf mich_..., dachte Sherlock, während er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und gleichzeitig Wörter mit seinen Lippen zu formen.

„John... ich... ich... ich brauche...“

„Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht im Geringsten, was du brauchst, Sherlock“, unterbrach John das Gestammel harsch.

„Bitte, ich... kann nicht... nicht...“

Er nahm wahr, wie John zögerte. Vermutlich versuchte er zu verstehen, was auf der anderen Seite der Leitung vor sich ging und was Sherlock von ihm wollte. „Drück dich klar aus“, murrte er schließlich.

„Hitze... phase...“, keuchte Sherlock verzweifelt.

Er hörte John ungläubig schnauben. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Machst du dich über mich lustig?“

„Nein! Bitte...“

„Vergiss es, Sherlock. Sieh zu, wie du allein damit klarkommst!“, sagte er und hängte auf.

+++

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

** _Fünf Jahre zuvor_ **

Die Zeit zwischen dem Biss und dem Registrierungstermin verbrachte John hauptsächlich in seinem Bett, hin- und hergerissen zwischen unbändiger Lust, die dafür sorgte, dass er sich nahezu wundmasturbierte, und dem sengenden Schmerz des Verlustes; als hätte man ihm ein Körperteil abgerissen und er würde nun mit einer unheilbaren Verstümmelung leben müssen. Beide Gefühle lösten sich ab und verschwammen ineinander, bis sie sich schlussendlich zu einer zähen Masse aus allkonsumierender Sehnsucht verbanden.

Er erinnerte sich kaum, wie er von Kensington nach Hause getaumelt war, sondern kam erst wieder zu sich, als er in seiner Wohnung auf dem Bett kniend den ersten von zahlreichen Höhepunkten erreichte. Dabei presste er sich seinen Pullover an die Nase, um Sherlocks Duft zu inhalieren. Der Orgasmus war noch nicht vollständig abgeklungen, als die Verzweiflung einsetzte und ihm die Luft abschnürte. Schluchzend rollte er sich auf seiner Matratze ein und umklammerte den Pullover solange, bis sich sein Penis erneut aufgerichtete und die Agonie von Neuem begann.

John wusste, zumindest aus Lehrbüchern, dass ein Omega während seiner Hitzephasen unstillbare Lust und Begierde verspürte, insbesondere wenn sein Alpha nicht greifbar war. Jedoch hatte er noch nie davon gehört, dass sich ein Alpha vor Sehnsucht wand und sich nach dem Omega verzehrte. Außerdem hatte sich Sherlock noch nicht mal in der Hitzephase befunden. Auf der anderen Seite kannte John keinen Fall, in dem ein frischgebundenes Paar die Zeit nach dem Biss _nicht_ gemeinsam verbrachte.

Wenn überhaupt wurde dieses Szenario in romantischen Novellen und Filmen beschrieben oder war unter nostalgischer Literatur einzusortieren. Natürlich kannte John einige dieser absurden Schmachtfetzen, in denen Alpha und Omega nach ihrer Bundschließung und den ersten lustvollen Momenten der Hitzephase durch widrige Umstände auseinandergerissen wurden. Meist brach der Omega in seinem Elend zusammen und schwand dahin, wohingegen der Alpha alles in seiner Macht Stehende unternahm, um den geliebten Partner wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Üblicherweise gipfelten diese Geschichten in einem glücklichen Ende. Das Paar fand nach Irrungen und Wirrungen wieder zueinander, ein Antagonist wurde zu Verantwortung gezogen und Alpha und Omega lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Aus, Ende, Amen.

An was sich John jedoch nicht erinnern konnte, war Folklore, in der das Paar absichtlich getrennte Wege ging. Auch eine kurze Internetrecherche und das Querlesen eines Fachbuchs über Alpha- und Omegabiologie brachte kein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis und so suhlte er sich in dem brennenden Verlangen nach seinem Gegenstück.

Mehr als einmal war er versucht, all die getroffenen Absprachen über Bord zu werfen und Sherlock anzurufen. Wenn er schon nicht bei ihm sein konnte und es ihm verwehrt war, Sherlock in die Arme zu nehmen, zu halten und zu beschützen, wollte John zumindest wissen, wie es ihm ging. Doch er zwang sich, dem Bedürfnis nicht nachzugeben und jagte stattdessen einem Höhepunkt nach dem anderen hinterher – ohne dabei jemals umfängliche Befriedigung zu erzielen.

Erst als ihm eine unbekannte Telefonnummer per Kurzmitteilung Ort und Zeit des Registrierungstermins mitteilte, fanden sein rastloser Geist und Körper ein klein wenig Ruhe. Ganz so, als hätte die Aussicht auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit Sherlock eine besänftigende Wirkung auf den tobenden Alpha.

*

Die Enttäuschung, als Sherlock vor der Alpha-Omega-Registrierungsbehörde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seine Telefonnummer löschte, bohrte wie gesplitterter Schiefer tief in Johns Fleisch.

Eh schon roh und wund, emotional wie körperlich, hatte er große Hoffnung in ihr Treffen gesetzt. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Termin hatte John sogar noch einen Abstecher in ein Second-Hand-Geschäft gemacht und dort ein Jackett erstanden, das ihm zwar wenigstens eine halbe Nummer zu groß war, ihm aber dennoch einigermaßen stand. Auch wenn er dafür das wenige Geld zusammengekratzt hatte, das eigentlich bis zum Ende der Woche hätte reichen sollen. Der freundliche Verkäufer hatte ihm Kamm und Pomade in die Hand gedrückt und ihm empfohlen, das Haar nach hinten zu kämmen, nachdem John erzählt hatte, für welchen Zweck er das Sakko brauchte.

Übermüdet, da ihn Verzweiflung, Erregung, aber auch Vorfreude in der Nacht kaum hatten schlafen lassen, hoffte John, einen guten Eindruck auf die Holmes’ zu machen. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass es Sherlock ähnlich wie ihm selbst ergangen war und dass der Omega nun bereit war, vielleicht doch _mehr _in ihrer Verbindung zuzulassen. John wusste nicht, worauf genau er spekulierte, hatte Sherlock doch klar gemacht, dass er keinen Alpha in seinem Leben wollte – und dennoch. Etwas in John hoffte verzweifelt auf ein Wunder. Auf etwas, das die schmerzhafte Zerrissenheit in seinem Inneren heilte.

Der liebliche, mildernde Duft, den sein Omega verströmte, beruhigte John unmittelbar. Wie kühlender Balsam legte er sich auf Johns rohe Nerven und ließ ihn förmlich spüren, wie die Pein abebbte und sich sein galoppierender Puls verlangsamte.

John musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, Sherlock nicht sofort in die Arme zu schließen und possessiv an sich zu ziehen. Er wollte die Wunde sehen, die sein Biss hinterlassen hatte, wollte über das Mal streicheln und es mit seiner Zunge berühren. Er wollte seine Nase in die weiche Haut drücken und inhalieren, bis sein Geist völlig von der herrlichen Omeganote umgeben war. Er wollte Sherlock halten, riechen, schmecken, ihn küssen und vor der Welt beschützen. Er wollte bitten und betteln; um eine Chance für sie beide flehen. Und doch tat er nichts davon.

Stattdessen saß John in dem kleinen Büro, ließ die Ansprache der Beamtin über sich hinwegziehen, ohne dabei wirklich zuzuhören und zwang sich, nach vorne zu blicken anstatt zu Sherlock. Die Tatsache, dass der Omega seinen Namen nicht annehmen wollte, war nicht wirklich überraschend. Es schmerzte John dennoch ein klein wenig.

Nichtsdestotrotz bereitete er während der ganzen bürokratischen Zeremonie gedanklich eine kleine Ansprache vor, die er plante, vor Sherlock zu halten. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Obwohl Sherlocks Bruder – der Alpha, von dem für John nach dem Bund komischerweise keinerlei Bedrohung mehr ausging – ihnen anbot, einen Moment Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, wies Sherlock diese Möglichkeit energisch zurück.

All die Worte, die sich John mühsam zusammengesucht hatte, waren wie weggewischt, als Sherlock nonchalant Johns Nummer löschte – ganz so, als wäre der Bund völlig spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen. Nichts in seinem Verhalten deutete darauf hin, dass die Situation den Omega auch nur annähernd so mitnahm wie John.

Eine eiserne Faust legte sich um sein Herz, die sich nur minimal lockerte, als John wenige Tage nach der Registrierung die lang ersehnte Zusage zur renommierten Militärakademie in Berkshire in den Händen hielt.

*

John versuchte, Sherlock zu hassen. Als ihm das nicht gelingen wollte, versuchte er, Sherlock zu vergessen. Doch auch dabei hatte er kein Glück.

Weder das straffe Programm der Akademie noch die rasche Einberufung zu Johns erstem Auslandseinsatz halfen ihm dabei, das immerwährende Gefühl des Verlustes abzuschütteln. Keine Ablenkung mit neuen Freundschaften, neuen Kameraden, neuen Patienten, neuen Partnern. Keine willkürlichen Affären, kein anonymer Sex oder der zum Scheitern verurteilte Versuch einer Beziehung.

Die Leere in John war allgegenwärtig. Mal war sie stärker, mal schwächer. Selten war sie so allumfassend, dass John Stift und Papier in die Hand nahm und einen Brief nach London schickte. Immer an die einzige, ihm bekannte Adresse in Kensington. Immer unbeantwortet...

Johns Ratio wollte Gras über den Bund wachsen lassen. Johns Alpha riss jeden winzigen Halm aus der Erde und brüllte nach seinem Omega.

_ **Jetzt** _

Die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben marschierte John über die Baker Street in den Regent's Park. Der Gurt des Seesacks schnitt ihm schmerzhaft in die Schulter. Natürlich könnte er den Beutel einfach über die gesunde rechte Seite schnallen, doch ein trotziger Teil in ihm genoss das Brennen. Ein anderer, boshafter Teil wisperte ihm zu, dass er Schmerz verdient hatte, nachdem er seinen Omega derart grob angepackt hatte. Sein Verhalten war durch nichts zu entschuldigen und doch hatte er nicht an sich halten können. Trotz allem war die Wut nach wie vor nicht verraucht, sondern schwelte immer noch in ihm; flackerte mal auf, zog sich zurück. Kontinuierlich wie eine rote Welle, die Ebbe und Flut simulierte.

Nachdem er den halben Park durchquert hatte und sich dabei unter keinen Umständen eingestehen wollte, dass der gottverdammte Omega recht gehabt hatte und die Einschränkung in seinem Bein lediglich psychosomatischer Natur gewesen war, verlangsamte John seinen Stechschritt. Zähneknirschend dachte er an die Krücke, die auf dem Bürgersteig vor 221B lag und ihn durch ihre bloße, nutzlose Existenz regelrecht verspottet hatte. Zornig wischte er das Bild beiseite.

Sein linker Arm war inzwischen nahezu taub, die Hand eiskalt. Schließlich gab er klein bei und schulterte den Seesack auf die andere Seite. Zischend sog er die Luft ein, als er seinen linken Arm schüttelte und Schmerz wie von tausenden Nadelstichen durch die Gliedmaße und die Schulter pulsierte.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf eine Parkbank, warf das Gepäckstück daneben und begann, seine linke Seite mit der rechten Hand zu massieren. Dabei wanderte sein Blick über die ausladenden grünen Wiesen. Doch er nahm weder die üppige Blumenpracht in den Arrangements neben dem Fußweg noch die zahlreichen Spaziergänger, die an ihm vorbeiflanierten, wahr. Stattdessen starrte er ins Nichts und rieb gedankenverloren über seine pochende Schulter.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge rasten die verschiedensten Bilder der letzten Jahre an ihm vorbei. Er sah sich selbst, wie er – jung, unbekümmert und naiv – das Labor des St Barts betrat und das erste Mal auf Sherlock traf. Den Gedanken an den Biss und den Omega im Allgemeinen schüttelte er postwendend ab, als frische Hitze in seinen Eingeweiden grollte. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Zeit beim Militär. Auf die unterschiedlichen Menschen, die er getroffen hatte. Die vielen Patienten, die er hatte retten können und die zahlreichen, für die jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen war. Er dachte an Bill und James. An seine Familie. An die Tränen, die aus kornblumenblauen Augen gequollen waren, als er sich getrennt hatte, weil die Beziehung von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. Er hatte es wirklich versucht, doch es hatte nicht sein sollen...

Als der grüne Rasen vor ihm zu goldgelber Wüste verschwamm, presste John die Handballen gegen seine Augen und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab, um die Bilder zu vertreiben. Jetzt, wo er nichts mehr sehen konnte, hörte er das Surren von Marschflugkörpern, das Explodieren der Bomben, die Rufe und das Weinen um sich herum. Er roch Rauch und Blut. Schließlich hörte er sich selbst schreien; dann plötzlich der alles konsumierende Schmerz, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Keuchend griff er nach seiner Schulter. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie trocken war und er nicht in Blut und Knochensplitter fasste.

Wie aus einem Alptraum erwachend schreckte John auf und sah sich um. Noch immer saß er auf der Bank im Regent's Park, doch waren die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlingstages inzwischen hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwunden und tauchten seine Umgebung in milchiges Blau. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen nach acht war. Fröstelnd legte er die Arme um seinen Torso und schob die Hände unter die Achseln, um sie vor der Kälte zu schützen, die während seiner Starre in seinen Körper gekrochen war und seine angespannten Glieder zusätzlich verkrampft hatte.

Sein Magen gab ein herzerweichendes Knurren von sich und erinnerte John daran, dass er seit seinem kargen Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Der Nachmittag und frühe Abend war von der Wut auf Sherlock gefüllt gewesen, so dass er gar nicht an Essen gedacht hatte. Jetzt, wo der Zorn weitestgehend verraucht und dem altbekannten Gefühl der Leere gewichen war, spürte er wieder körperliche Bedürfnisse wie Hunger, Durst und seine volle Blase.

Letztem Drang konnte schnell Abhilfe geschaffen werden, indem sich John hinter einem großen Strauch versteckte. Die Hände an seiner Hose abwischend huschte er anschließend aus dem Gebüsch, hoffte, dass ihn niemand beobachtet hatte und setzte sich zurück auf die Bank.

Er zog sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und scrollte durch die wenigen Kontakte. Nach kurzem Zögern wählte er die Nummer seiner Schwester. Es läutete etliche Male, bis am anderen Ende endlich abgehoben wurde und Harrys verquollene Stimme ertönte. Ohne das Gespräch anzustoßen unterbrach John den Anruf. Er hatte heute genug Streit gehabt und nicht die Kraft, sich auch noch mit seiner betrunkenen Schwester auseinanderzusetzen. Da würde er lieber auf dieser Parkbank übernachten und hoffen, dass er in der Nacht einfach erfror.

Johns trotziges Vorhaben wurde durch seinen Hunger, dem immer stärker werdenden Zähneklappern und einer seltsamen Rastlosigkeit, die er seit Tagen in sich spürte, torpediert. Letztendlich schnappte er sich seinen Seesack und verließ den Stadtpark über einen Seitenweg.

Völlig durchgefroren stolperte er in den nächstbesten Pret A Manger und erstand dort einen großen Tee sowie zwei Sandwichs, die er mit wenigen Bissen gierig hinunterschlang. Das heiße Getränk verbrannte ihm die Unterlippe, so dass er gezwungen war, es in langsamen Schlucken zu trinken. Angewidert verzog er den Mund. Der Earl Grey hatte viel zu lange gezogen, schmeckte bitter und abgestanden.

_Ein Sinnbild meines Gemütszustands..._

Mit dem Rücken zur Wand, so dass er das gesamte Ladengeschäft im Blick hatte, sah er sich in dem leeren Raum um. Eine Sitzposition, die für einen Alpha charakteristisch war und sich während seiner Zeit beim Militär noch verstärkt hatte. Stets wachsam und konzentriert. Bis auf dieses eine Mal, als er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen war.

Eine Sekunde der Geistesabwesenheit, ein Augenblick der Nostalgie, als die alte Marktfrau ihm eine Teemischung angepriesen hatte und ihn der Duft von Honig und wilden Blüten unaufmerksam werden ließ. Die Erinnerung an London, an Sommerregen und dunkle Locken hatte ihn für einen sehnsüchtigen Moment die Augen schließen lassen. Der Schuss, der ihn niedergestreckt hatte; ein Resultat aus der Ideologie und dem nervösen Finger eines Halbstarken, der keine ausländischen Soldaten in seinem Dorf sehen wollte.

John war nicht einmal Manns – geschweige denn Alpha – genug, um auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben. Nein, er war an seinem freien Tag Opfer eines radikalisierten Teenagers geworden.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich John, was er verbrochen hatte, dass das Leben so schrecklich unfair zu ihm war. Als einziger Alpha in eine unterprivilegierte Familie hineingeboren hatte er alles getan, um sein Medizinstudium zu finanzieren und den Traum, Soldat zu werden zu verwirklichen. Und wozu das alles? Nicht für Geld oder Prestige. Nein. Alles, was John je gewollt hatte, war Menschen zu helfen. Doch nicht einmal das konnte er mehr tun.

Das Schicksal hatte es nicht gut mit ihm gemeint. Stattdessen hatte es ihm zweimal den Duft von wildem Blütenhonig dargereicht, damit alles auf den Kopf gestellt und sein Leben unwiederbringlich verändert.

Regelmäßig verfluchte John sein Geschlecht. Wäre er doch nur nicht als Alpha geboren worden.Betas lebten so viel leichter. Sie waren frei von allen gesellschaftlichen und biologischen Bürden und Konventionen; konnten tun und lassen, was ihr Herz begehrte.

Und auch das Leben als Omega war nicht beschwerlicher als das eines Alphas. Was war schon so schlimm daran, sich von seinem Partner beschützen und umsorgen zu lassen? Ein wenig Verantwortung abzugeben und im Gegenzug behütet zu werden? Ganz abgesehen von dem transzendenten Sex, den man als Omega regelmäßig erlebten konnte. Zumindest wenn man der Pornoindustrie und den gebundenen Alphas, die John beim Militär kennengelernt hatte und die nie müde geworden waren, von den phänomenalen Hitzephasen mit ihren Partnern zu prahlen, Glauben schenkte. War ein bisschen Haushalt und Essen kochen als Preis für Sorglosigkeit und Erfüllung tatsächlich so schrecklich?

John glaubte nicht. Stattdessen war er in dem gottverdammten Alphakorsett gefangen und konnte sich als solcher noch nicht einmal verwirklichen. Er konnte nicht beschützen und umsorgen. Im Gegenteil, er war ein Nichtsnutz. Ein Krüppel. Schwach und pathetisch.

Sherlock hatte recht. Er war nicht mehr als das Abziehbild eines Alphas. Kein Omega der Welt würde jemanden wie ihn wollen. Schon gar nicht ein so stolzes, unabhängiges Geschöpf wie Sherlock. Wem machte er also etwas vor?

Davon abgesehen, selbst wenn ihn sein naives Wunschdenken einmal in einer gesunden Partnerschaft mit Sherlock gezeigt hatte, würde er dem eitlen Omega heute höchstens den Hals umdrehen. Er wollte Sherlock überhaupt nicht mehr. Und noch viel weniger wollte er sich wie ein Parasit in dessen Wohnung einnisten. Auf lange Sicht brauchte er eine alternative Bleibe.

Nichtsdestotrotz benötigte er kurzfristig einen Unterschlupf für diese Nacht. Seufzend zog John sein Telefon aus der Jackentasche und begann erneut, durch seine Kontakte zu scrollen. Harry fiel als Übernachtungsmöglichkeit eindeutig aus. Mrs Hudson hätte ihn vielleicht auf ihrem Sofa nächtigen lassen, wenn er sich nicht wie ein wütender Platzhirsch verhalten hätte; außerdem wollte er nicht zurück in die Baker Street und so höchstwahrscheinlich eine weitere Konfrontation mit Sherlock heraufbeschwören. Denn so unangenehm ihm sein brutales Verhalten war, der bloße Gedanke an den Omega schürte erneute Hitze in seinen Eingeweiden und entfachte seinen Zorn.

Außerdem war er noch immer hungrig. Der Blick in seine Geldbörse verriet ihm, dass er sich zwar wenigstens einen weiteren Tee und ein Sandwich leisten, sich eine Übernachtung in einem jedoch Hotel abschminken konnte.

*

Es war noch nicht einmal Mitternacht, als das Betamädchen, welches die Spätschicht im Pret innehatte, den knurrigen Alpha aus dem Laden komplementierte, damit sie abschließen konnte und John sich zurück auf der Straße fand. Er klammerte sich an den labbrigen Pappbecher, den sie ihm ein letztes Mal mit lauwarmen, abgestandenen Tee aufgefüllt hatte und lief ziellos durch die kühle Aprilnacht.

Seltsamerweise spürte er kaum die Kälte, die in seine Knochen kroch und dabei Schulter und Finger versteifte. Im Gegenteil, eine brodelnde Unruhe hatte sich erneut in ihm breitgemacht, die durch kontinuierliche Bewegung zumindest ein wenig beruhigt werden konnte.

_Verdammter Omega..._

John konnte sich nicht erklären warum, doch sein rastloser Geist dachte ununterbrochen an Sherlock. Sein gereiztes Innerstes sehnte sich nach dessen Nähe. Was war nur los mit ihm?

*

Irgendwann zwischen ein und drei Uhr morgens klingelte Johns Telefon. Er benötigte mehrere Anläufe, bis er es mit steifgefrorenen Fingern aus seiner Jackentasche gefischt hatte. Als er Sherlocks Namen auf dem Display las, haderte er mit sich, ob er den Anruf überhaupt annehmen sollte. Doch sein allgegenwärtiger Beschützerinstinkt ließ ihn instinktiv auf das kleine, grüne Telefonsymbol drücken.

„Was willst du?“

Angespannt lauschte John und glaubte, rasselnden Atem zu hören. War eines von Sherlocks abstrusen Experimenten schiefgegangen und der Omega verletzt?

„John... ich... ich... ich brauche...“

Sherlock klang nicht verletzt. Eher atemlos. Ähnlich rastlos wie er selbst.

„Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht im Geringsten, was du brauchst, Sherlock“, unterbrach John das Gestammel harsch.

„Bitte, ich... kann nicht... nicht...“

_Was zum Teufel?_

„Drück dich klar aus“, murrte John.

„Hitze... phase...“, keuchte Sherlock verzweifelt.

John sog ungläubig die Luft ein und entließ sie geräuschvoll. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Machst du dich über mich lustig?“

„Nein! Bitte...“

_Fuck. Was erwartest du von mir? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann das nicht... _

All das schoss John durch den Kopf und kanalisierte sich schließlich in einer abwehrenden Aussage.

„Vergiss es, Sherlock. Sieh zu, wie du allein damit klarkommst!“

Fassungslos starrte John auf sein Telefon, bevor er es mit zitternden Fingern zurück in die Jackentasche schob. Das war es also, was ihn seit Tagen unruhig und heute nahezu animalisch wild gemacht hatte. Der Alpha in ihm hatte Sherlocks ankommende Hitzephase instinktiv gespürt. Wie nur hatte er das übersehen können? Und was wollte der Omega nun von ihm? Er konnte Sherlock doch nicht...

… _allein lassen. Mein Omega braucht mich. _

John rannte los.

*

Ein Hauch von Honig stieg John in die Nase, als er das Speedy's passierte und japsend nach Luft rang. Doch er wusste, dass der Geruch nicht aus der Bäckerei kam, sondern aus seiner Wohnung nach unten drang.

Mit einer Hand hielt er seine stechende Seite, mit der anderen fummelte er ungeschickt nach seinem Schlüssel. Endlich streiften seine Fingerspitzen das kühle Metall. Ungeschickt zog er den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und versuchte, das Zittern lange genug zu unterbinden, um ihn ins Schloss stecken zu können.

Als die Tür aufsprang, schlug ihm der liebliche Omegaduft ins Gesicht und riss ihn nahezu von den Füßen. Es war Sherlocks ganz eigene Nuance. Der Wildhonig, die Blüten, der Sommerregen. Die Gefahr. Alles bekannt, trug John den Geruch doch seit Jahren mit sich umher; aber nun war er um ein Hundertfaches verstärkt und hatte einen weiteren Unterton angenommen, der John augenblicklich das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Nichts Greifbares, sondern der pheromongesteuerte Duft animalischer Lust.

Keuchend presste John eine Hand gegen seinen Schritt und spürte, wie sein Penis rapide anschwoll. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu sammeln, atmete tief ein und aus. Doch das hatte lediglich den Effekt, dass der himmlische Duft noch viel tiefer in seinen Organismus drang.

Mit einem leisen Rums ließ John seinen Seesack an Ort und Stelle fallen. Es brachte nichts, sich gegen seine Natur zu wehren. Der Alpha war angekommen und verlangte nach seinem Omega. Sofort!

Noch während er die Treppen hinaufeilte, entledigte sich John seiner Kleidung. Er stolperte, als er Schuhe und Hose gleichzeitig ausziehen wollte und hörte das Ratschen und _Pling _einzelner Knöpfe, die er von seinem Hemd riss. Im Flur vor Sherlocks Schlafzimmer gab er seiner zuckenden Erektion ein paar pumpende Bewegungen, um den schmerzhaften Druck ein wenig zu reduzieren. Der Duft war hier bereits so stark, dass er sich förmlich von ihm eingelullt und in Samt gelegt fühlte. Ein letztes Mal holte John tief Luft, dann öffnete er ohne Ankündigung die Schlafzimmertür.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ Johns Knie weich werden. Halt suchend klammerte er sich an den Holzrahmen und stöhnte auf.

Auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, kniete Sherlock mit weit gespreizten Beinen. Die linke Hand zog eine Pobacke so weit wie möglich zur Seite, während sich drei, nein vier Finger der rechten in Sherlocks Anus befanden und unkoordiniert vor und zurück zuckten.

Der Raum war geschwängert vom schweren, süßen Duft des Omegas, dessen Essenz John auf Sherlocks Händen und den Oberschenkeln glänzen sah. Sherlocks Rücken war schweißnass, die sonst so kunstvoll arrangierten Locken klebten feucht auf seiner Haut. Er wimmerte.

„_Johhnnn..._“

Als wäre dies das Startsignal, straffte John die Schultern und löste sich von der Tür. Er durchquerte den Raum und kniete sich hinter Sherlock auf das Bett. Die harte Matratze senkte sich unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht nur minimal.

„Shhh... ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja da“, keuchte er mit einer Stimme so tief, dass er sich selbst kaum wiedererkannte.

„John?“

Überrascht hob Sherlock den Kopf und sah John verwundert an. Die sonst so hellen Iriden waren fast gänzlich schwarzen Pupillen gewichen und starrten mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Furcht. Ganz so, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er ein Trugbild vor sich hatte.

„Du bist gekommen...“, wisperte Sherlock zwischen zwei hektischen Atemzügen.

„_Natürlich_ bin ich gekommen. Es tut mir leid... ich hätte nicht... ich wusste nicht...“

Zögerlich hob John eine Hand und wollte beruhigend über Sherlocks Rücken streicheln. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob diese Geste angebracht war. Ungelenk fuhr er mit den Fingern über Sherlocks Arm.

Der Omega machte einen undefinierbaren Laut, der in hilflosen Jammern überging, als eine Kontraktionswelle seinen Körper durchschüttelte. Fasziniert sah John, wie frische, klare Flüssigkeit aus Sherlocks Anus lief und Hand und Schenkel benetzte; wie er verzweifelt versuchte, die Finger tiefer durch den Muskelring zu schieben und dabei scheiterte.

Hungrig leckte sich John über die spröden Lippen. Er schmeckte Honig. Es war Zeit...

„Ich bin jetzt da. Lass mich das machen“, grollte er.

Mit erwachender Selbstsicherheit griff er nach Sherlocks Fingern und zog sie aus dessen Körper. Atemlos starrte John auf den kontrahierenden Anus, der zuckte und zitterte, als würde er den Verlust nicht akzeptieren und nach etwas suchen, das ihn wieder ausfüllte. Ein weiterer Schwall Essenz ergoss sich aus dem Omega und John beeilte sich, die Hand darunter zu halten, um ein wenig davon aufzufangen und auf seiner Erektion zu verteilen.

Das Prickeln, das die Flüssigkeit auslöste, fuhr wie ein Blitz durch Johns Körper und ließ ihn überrascht aufstöhnen. Er rutschte näher an Sherlock heran und positionierte seine Eichel vor dem Muskelring. Beruhigend strich er über den bebenden Rücken seines Omegas.

„Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich. Lass es zu. Ich werde vorsichtig sein...“, versprach er.

Dann drang er in Sherlock ein.

+++  
  


tbc


	6. Chapter 6

** _Jetzt _ **

Wütend schleuderte Sherlock das Handy von sich und presste sein Gesicht in das schweißfeuchte Kissen. Er strampelte Halt suchend und trat ganz beiläufig die Bettdecke über den Rand der Matratze. Frustriert knurrend drängte er sein Becken vor und versuchte, mit der Bewegung etwas Reibung an seiner Erektion zu erzeugen. Doch wie das Kratzen eines Mückenstichs wurde das Verlangen, sich die Haut vom Leib zu ziehen, nur immer größer.

Was auch immer er tat, es half nicht. Das Gefühl der Leere und Verlassenheit nahm unbegreifliche Züge an und ließ ihn wimmern und verzweifelt schluchzen.

Wie sollte er das nur überstehen? Was tun, wenn John niemals wiederkam? Wenn er entschieden hatte, dass so ein unwilliger Omega wie er es nicht wert war, umsorgt zu werden? Konnte man es ihm verdenken?

Wenn Sherlock sich nicht ohnehin schon in Agonie gewunden hätte, hätte er sich für sein eigenes Verhalten gescholten. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, es sei eine gute Idee, sich an einen Alpha zu binden?!

In der Theorie hatte alles so wunderbar geklungen. Gebunden aber frei von diesen animalischen Trieben, die weder einen klaren Gedanken noch genug Platz für die Arbeit gelassen hatten. Gebunden an einen Alpha, der seinen Abstand wahren würde, weil er selbst einem Traum nachging, den ihm die Gesellschaft sonst verwehrt hätte. Es war perfekt gewesen!

Zumal die Alternative ein ungebundenes Leben in der Obhut seines Bruders bedeutet hätte, mit schwer vorhersehbaren Hitzeschüben, die immer dann aufgetaucht wären, wenn er sich zu lange in der Gesellschaft von irgendwelchen Alphas aufgehalten hätte. Ein Risiko für Leib und Seele, welches Sherlock trotz seiner Kühnheit nicht einzugehen bereit gewesen war. Früher oder später hätte Mycroft sicherlich einen Alpha für ihn ausgesucht, weil er es überdrüssig geworden wäre, sich um seinen kleinen Omegabruder zu kümmern. Ein Alpha, der zu wissen glauben würde, was gut und was schlecht für Sherlock war.

Doch nun hatte ihn das Schicksal wieder mit seinem selbsterwählten Alpha vereint und sein verräterischer Körper wollte die Gelegenheit offensichtlich nutzen, die fünfjährige Trennung ungeschehen zu machen. Es war, als ob ein fremdes Wesen in Sherlock von den Ketten des selbsternannten Zölibats losgekommen war, um seinen Verstand völlig aus den Fugen zu reißen.

Wenn er es doch nur besänftigen könnte! Die wenigen Hitzephasen, die Sherlock in seiner Pubertäterlebt hatte, waren im Vergleich zu dieser ein Spaziergang gewesen. Und selbst damals hatte er sein Leben als Omega mehr als einmal verflucht.

Sherlock wand sich auf dem feuchten Laken und befreite sich aus dem verdrehten T-Shirt, nur um gleich darauf von einem weiteren Krampf geschüttelt zu werden. Wie ferngesteuert drehte er sich erneut auf den Bauch, zog die Knie an und streckte den Hintern in die Luft, um für seinen Alpha bereit zu sein, doch niemand war da, um sich seiner anzunehmen. Er streckte beide Hände hinter sich, spreizte seine Pobacken und spürte kühle Luft gegen seine Körperöffnung schlagen, wo die Wärme und Präsenz eines anderen Menschen sein sollte.

Verzweifelt schob er erneut zwei Finger in sich, dann drei und bald schon vier. Der Winkel war furchtbar und ermöglichte es ihm nicht, tief genug vorzustoßen, um seine Prostata zu massieren und ihm wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Linderung zu bringen. Aber zumindest war seine Hand breit genug, um seinem Gehirn für ein paar kostbare Augenblicke vorzutäuschen, er sei endlich eingenommen und ausgefüllt worden.

In das Kissen keuchend versuchte er, sein prekäres Gleichgewicht auszubalancieren, aber das hätte verlangt, dass er sich mit einem Arm abstützte, statt mit dem Kopf. Schmerz zog in dieser unbequemen Haltung in seinen Nacken und folterte ihn zusätzlich.

Ganz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung hörte er, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, wie hektischeSchritte die Treppen hinaufdonnerten. Er stand jedoch bereits so sehr neben sich, dass er die Bedeutung der Geräusche nicht mehr zuordnen könnte, denn soeben war es ihm gelungen, das pochenden Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren mit den Fingerspitzen zu touchieren. Ein elektrisierender Schauer rann über seinen Rücken und die Beine, ließ ihn leise in das Laken stöhnen.

„_Johhnnn...“ _

Die Matratze hinter ihm senkte sich, Hitze glühte an seiner Kehrseite. Er wandte den Kopf soweit es ihm möglich war, warf einen Blick unter zerzausten Locken hervor.

„Shhh... ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja da“, brummte es.

Sherlock glaubte, John zu erkennen, nackt und erregt, traute seinen Augen jedoch nicht. Zu unwahrscheinlich war es, dass John für ihn zurückgekommen war, nachdem er ihn so grob abserviert hatte. „John?“, fragte er, wie um das Trugbild zu verscheuchen. Es verschwand jedoch nicht. „Du bist gekommen...“, wisperte Sherlock zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen, während sein Alpha das dargebotene Bild in sich aufnahm.

„_Natürlich_ bin ich gekommen. Es tut mir leid... ich hätte nicht... ich wusste nicht...“

_Fass mich an! Bitte, bitte... fass mich an_, flehte es in Sherlock, als er sah, wie Johns Hand mitten in der Luft zögerte. Er wimmerte wehmütig, als er spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in seiner Leiste erneut verkrampften, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mehr von der Omegaessenz abzugeben. Er errötete heftig, wusste er doch, dass John jede Regung seines Körpers direkt vor Augen hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte Sherlock, seine Finger tiefer in sich hineinzuschieben, um den Schwall aufzuhalten. Vergeblich.

„Ich bin jetzt da. Lass mich das machen“, grollte John und löste Sherlocks Hand aus der verkrampften Haltung, ließ sie los, so dass sich Sherlock auf seine Unterarmen stützen konnte. „Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich. Lass es zu. Ich werde vorsichtig sein...“

Die Hände auf Sherlocks Rücken waren eine einzige Wohltat. Sie streichelten über Wirbelsäule und Taille, glitten über die Rundung der Hüften, zwischen die gespreizten Schenkel und über den Po. Die Daumen fuhren über den geweiteten Anus, zogen ihn auf. Erneut gab John ein düsteres Grollen von sich, das Sherlock die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Augenblicke später spürte er die glühende Eichel an seiner Körperöffnung und wie sich sein Muskelring verlangend darum schloss.

Sherlock sog überrascht die Luft ein, als John mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung in ihn drang und ihn mit einem Mal ganz und gar ausfüllte. Er spürte Johns pralle Hoden und das kurze Schamhaar an seinem Hintern, die Finger, die sich unerbittlich in seine Hüftbeuge gruben, wie um zu verhindern, dass er sich auch nur ein kleines Stück von seinem Alpha wegbewegte; hörte, wie John in einer Mischung aus Wonne und Verzweiflung aufstöhnte, nur um selbst die plötzliche Überreizung seiner sensibelsten Nerven laut kundzutun.

Sherlocks rechte Hand schnellte nach hinten, grub sich in Johns Oberschenkel, nicht sicher, ob er ihn zurückhalten oder näher heranholen wollte. Die Luft in seiner Lunge stockte, als hätte man ihm gegen den Solarplexus geschlagen. Er war so voll, bis an seine Grenzen gespannt und kaum in der Lage, etwas anderes als dieses unsagbare Gefühl wahrzunehmen, das jede Zelle seines Körpers auszufüllen schien.

John streichelte die Hand an seinem Oberschenkel, über die harten Fingerknöchel und die mit Omegaessenz benetzten Zwischenräume. „Ist okay“, raunte er atemlos, „ich hab dich. Lass mich nur machen. Wir brauchen das beide.“ Er rollte seine Hüften, glitt wenige Millimeter aus Sherlock heraus, nur um gleich darauf wieder so tief wie möglich in ihm zu versinken und abgehackt zu fluchen.

Sherlock verlor jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit. Er ging instinktiv in der wiegenden Bewegung mit, die Johns Erektion ununterbrochen über seine Prostata streichen ließ und Schauer um Schauer über seine Nervenbahnen jagte. Das Laken in seinen verkrampften Fingern war klamm und roch nach ihnen beiden. Es war sein einziger Halt, während Johns Stöße an Momentum gewannen und das rhythmische Klatschen von Haut auf Haut an den Wänden widerhallte.

„Gott, du bist so... _eng! _Ah... fuck!“, knurrte John und keuchte gegen Sherlocks schweißnasses Kreuz.

Sherlock stieß ein überraschtes Japsen aus, als John nach seinen Knien griff und sie nach hinten zog, so dass sich die Beine ausstreckten und Sherlock gänzlich auf seinem Bauch zum Liegen kam. John, der bei dem Manöver aus ihm herausgerutscht war, spreizte Sherlocks Beine mit seinen Knien, stützte sich links und rechts über Sherlock ab und drang erneut stürmisch in ihn ein.

„John!“ Sherlock versuchte, seine Hüfte soweit anzuwinkeln, dass er seinem Alpha besser mehr entgegenkommen konnte, doch mit jedem Stoß wurde er wieder gnadenlos in die Matratze gedrückt. Die alles versengende Erregung in seinem Inneren bündelte sich zunehmend in seiner Körpermitte und ließ ihn willenlos aufschluchzen. Er musste kommen, brauchte dringend den Höhepunkt, der mehr und mehr in greifbare Nähe rückte.

„_Oh_... oh fff—“ Johns Bewegungen verlangsamten sich ein wenig, nur um gleich darauf wieder zuzunehmen. Nur diesmal war etwas anders. Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock den Schwellkörper an Johns Peniswurzel, den Nodus, der allen Alphas eigen war, und der sich zunehmend in sein Inneres drängte. Er hatte ihn immer nur auf Bildern in Büchern gesehen, aber nie im echten Leben – geschweige denn einen gespürt. In seinem Unterbauch zog es heftig, kurz bevor ein weiterer Schwall Omegaessenz aus ihm austrat und die Erektion seines Alphas samt Nodus benetzte.

Sherlocks ganze Aufmerksamkeit reduzierte sich auf die wenigen Quadratzentimeter seiner intimsten Stellen. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie sein ohnehin schon völlig eingenommener Körper durch den Nodus Stück für Stück geweitet wurde, bis er den zum Zerreißen gespannten Muskelring endlich passierte und tief in Sherlock versank. Unisono stöhnten Sherlock und John auf, als der Höhepunkt wie eine gewaltige Welle über ihnen hereinbrach und sie regelrecht aneinanderschweißte.

Sherlocks Herz raste, sein Atem brannte in seiner Lunge wie nach einem Dauerlauf, jede Muskelfaser in seinem Körper meldete Überanstrengung und Müdigkeit. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so vollkommen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Vollkommen und in Einheit mit seiner zweiten Hälfte.

John hatte beide Arme um ihn gewickelt und die Stirn in seinen Nacken gepresst. Sein heißer Atem versengte Sherlocks feuchte Haut, während der Nodus zu ihren synchronen Herzschlägen pulsierte.

Völlig erschlagen von den Eindrücken der letzten Minuten ließ sich Sherlock willig auf seine linke Seite rollen, so dass sie hintereinander lagen. Das erste Mal seit Tagen war er zufrieden und ausgeglichen, ohne das ständige Verlangen nach dem _etwas_, das er nicht zu benennen gewusst hatte.

Und dennoch schlichen sich fast augenblicklich Zweifel ein. War er wirklich nicht mehr als jeder andere verdammte Omega auf diesem gottverlassenen Planeten? Opfer dieses willkürlichen Triebs, der ihn an einen dickköpfigen Alpha band, den er nicht einmal besonders mochte?!

Schnaubend zog Sherlock seine Hände zurück, als er realisierte, dass sie über Johns Unterarme streichelten, die über seiner Brust lagen. Erneut hatte sein Unterbewusstsein die Führung übernommen und ihn Dinge tun lassen, die er gar nicht wollte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John hinter ihm und klang dabei so zärtlich und besorgt, dass es Sherlock eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Ja... nein... ich weiß nicht“, murrte Sherlock und zwang seine Hände dazu, still auf dem Bett zu verharren. „Es ist, als ob... Ich scheine meine Hände nicht davon abhalten zu können, dich zu berühren.“

„Mhm“, raunte John und setzte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Schulter, „mir geht es genauso. Es ist nur unser Instinkt, Biologie.“

„Das weiß ich!“ Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen. Warum hatten Alphas es immer nötig, offensichtliche Dinge zu erklären, wenn sie mit einem Omega sprachen?!

John seufzte irritiertund lockerte die Umklammerung seiner Arme ein wenig. „Lass es... einfach geschehen. Es macht mir nichts aus. Und ich bilde mir auch nichts drauf ein, keine Sorge. Versuch zu schlafen. Es wird sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern, bevor wir uns voneinander lösen können.“

Tatsächlich war Sherlock unglaublich müde. Am liebsten wollte er sich unter seiner Bettdecke einrollen und die Welt um sich herum ausblenden, aber die Decke lag immer noch auf dem Boden neben dem Bett und die Verbindung mit John ließ ihm keine Wahl, als möglichst still zu liegen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, bald einzuschlafen und diesen Alptraum hinter sich zu bringen.

*

Einige Zeit später erwachte Sherlock zu dem Gefühl von sanften Küssen auf seiner Schulter und seinem Hals. Nur unter Aufbringung all seiner Willenskraft konnte er sich davon abhalten, wohlig zu seufzen und sich enger an den warmen Körper zu schmiegen. Stattdessen warf er einen giftigen Blick über seine Schulter und funkelte John an.

„Was zur Hölle soll das?!“

John zuckte ertappt zusammen, schüttelte das Unbehagen jedoch augenblicklich ab und fuhr damit fort, seine Lippen über Sherlocks Haut gleiten zu lassen. Er küsste die prägnante Narbe, die sich wenige Tage nach dem Biss vor fünf Jahren gebildet hatte, und fuhr die erhobenen silbrigen Stellen mit der Zunge nach.

Ein wohliger Schauer ging durch Sherlock, stellte seine Brustwarzen auf und kitzelte in seinen Hoden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal hektisch, um das Gefühl abzuschütteln, aber es verweilte wie ein hartnäckiger Makel.

„Biologie“, raunte John zwischen zwei Küssen und verstärkte die Umarmung um Sherlocks Körpermitte.

Sherlock schnaubte in einer Mischung aus Trotz und kaum verborgener Erregung und versuchte sich wegzudrehen. Dabei realisierte er, dass der Nodus bereits abgeschwollen war und Johns Penis ohne Probleme aus ihm herausglitt– begleitet von einem Gemisch aus Omegaessenz und Alphasperma, das sogleich im Laken versickerte. Angewidert von dem Gefühl des Verlusts schob er John von sich, ohne ihn anzusehen, und rollte vom Bett, nur um fluchtartig im angrenzenden Badezimmer zu verschwinden.

Er wusch so viel von den klebrigen Spuren weg, wie er vermochte, ohne unter die Dusche zu steigen und kämpfte gleichzeitig händeringend gegen den Instinkt, so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Alpha zurückzukehren.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie das Ende der Hitzephase noch lange nicht erreicht hatten und dass er früher oder später wieder darum betteln würde, John in sich zu spüren. Aber wenigstens für ein paar Minuten wollte er seine Ruhe haben und Abstand zwischen sie bringen, um sich zu sammeln.

„Sherlock?“ Wie ein Fluch und ein Versprechen drang Johns Stimme durch die angelehnte Badezimmertür; unsichtbaren Fingern gleich, die nach ihm griffen, ihn einlullten und zurückholen wollten.

„Gib mir... wenigstens eine Minute, okay?!“, schnappte Sherlock und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Er schlüpfte in den Bademantel, der an der Tür zum Flur hing, band ihn zu und bückte sich über das Waschbecken, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen und über den Nacken zu reiben.

Er fluchte innerlich, stützte die Hände auf dem Waschbeckenrand ab und starrte in sein nasses Gesicht im Spiegel. Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch die strapazierten Muskeln seiner Arme und Beine und das Verlangen, zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wurde stärker und stärker. Es zog an ihm, wie ein überdimensionaler Magnet, bis er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, schnell den Wasserhahn zudrehte und sich abtrocknete.

Er verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an die schreckliche Ungerechtigkeit seiner Existenz und eilte zur Tür, nur um festzustellen, dass John nicht mehr im Bett lag. Plötzlich von Panik überkommen, wirbelte Sherlock herum und ging in die Küche. Aber auch dort war John nicht. Die Glastür zum Wohnzimmer war bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zugezogen, doch selbst bei geschlossener Tür hätte seine Nase ihm verraten, dass sein Alpha auf der anderen Seite war.

Erleichterung flutete seine Blutbahn und ließ sein Herz einen Satz machen, als er John in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin, den er kurz nach seinem Einzug zu seinem Lieblingsplatz erkoren hatte, sitzen sah. Er hatte sich einen von Sherlocks Morgenmänteln übergezogen und hielt ein Glas Wasser in der Hand, von dem er nippte. Das ratternde Geräusch der Schiebetür ließ ihn das Glas abstellen. Er drehte sich zu Sherlock herum, ein Anflug von Neugier und Sorge in den meerblauen Augen.

„Alles o—“ Noch bevor John die Frage formulieren konnte, ließ sich Sherlock rücklings über die Armlehne des Sessels in Johns Schoß fallen. John fing ihn instinktiv auf und zog ihn eng genug an sich, dass Sherlock nicht von seinen Schenkeln rutschte, „—kay...?“

Ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren, presste Sherlock seine Nase gegen Johns Hals und atmete tief ein. Johns ganz eigener Duft wusch über seine Sinne hinweg und legte sich beruhigend über seine angespannten Nerven.

„Sei still!“, verlangte Sherlock, ehe John sein seltsames Verhalten infrage stellen konnte.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts—“

„Du denkst! Ich kann dich denken hören und es lästig!“ Er schmiegte sich noch etwas enger in Johns Halskuhle und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Für einen Momente dachte ich, du wärst wieder gegangen...“, wisperte er und weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, wie sehr er es mochte, dass John ihn enger an den eigenen Körper drückte.

** _Vier Jahre und drei Monate zuvor_ **

Sherlock war knochentief erschöpft. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum das immer wieder geschah. Mehrmals die Woche hatte er den Eindruck, lange Strecken gewandert zu sein und schwere Lasten geschleppt zu haben, ohne dass etwas Vergleichbares tatsächlich geschehen war.

Es hatte ganz plötzlich begonnen und wiederholte sich nun in mehr oder weniger großen Abständen. Als er realisierte, dass offenbar keine Besserung eintrat, ging er zum Arzt, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Doch alle seine Werte waren im Normalbereich. Die Betaärztin hatte ihn nach der Untersuchung noch einmal in ihr Sprechzimmer gebeten und ihn zweifelnd angeschaut.

„Sagen Sie, Mr Holmes, warum gehen sie nicht zu einem Omegaarzt? Denken Sie nicht, dass ein Spezialist besser auf ihre... _speziellen_ Bedürfnisse eingehen könnte?“, fragte sie. Auch wenn ihr Tonfall durchaus freundlich war, schürten die Worte eine tiefsitzende Wut in Sherlock.

„Warum sollte ich?! Ich bin ein Mensch wie jeder andere!“

Die Ärztin zuckte bei diesem kleinen Wutanfall nicht einmal mit der Wimper, sondern kritzelte ihre Unterschrift auf einen Überweisungszettel und schob diesen über den Tisch. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir hier nicht ausgestattet sind, Ihnen helfen zu können, Mr Holmes.“

„Und _Sie_ müssen verstehen, dass Ihre Inkompetenz eine Beleidigung für Ihren Berufsstand ist, Doktor Wat— Whittaker!“ Mit grimmig zusammengekniffenen Brauen schnappte sich Sherlock das Stück Papier und stopfte es rücksichtslos in seine Hosentasche, bevor er die Klinik verließ.

Ein paar Tage später saß er im Sprechzimmer von Mike Stamford, der zwar ebenfalls ein Beta war, sich jedoch schone seit Jahren mit Omegamedizin beschäftigte. Sherlock hatte nicht zu ihm gehen wollen, weil er derjenige war, der ihn mit John bekannt gemacht hatte. Ihm nun zu erklären, zu was für einer Übereinkunft sie gekommen waren, war ihm furchtbar unangenehm.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir, Mike. Ich bin seit Wochen ohne ersichtlichen Grund schubartig erschöpft...“, erklärte Sherlock knapp, während Mike die Untersuchungsergebnisse der letzten Ärztin durchging.

„Hm... Die Blutwerte sehen soweit gut aus, aber deine Hormone sind ziemlich durcheinander. Es kann passieren, dass sich das durch Müdigkeit und Abgeschlagenheit äußert“, erklärte Mike, griff nach seinem Stethoskop und stand auf. „Zieh doch bitte mal das Hemd aus und setz dich auf die Liege.“ Als Mike jedoch Sherlocks weit aufgerissene Augen und das Zögern wahrnahm, zuckte er nachsichtig mit den Schultern.

„Keine Sorge, da ist nichts, was ich nicht schon tausend Mal gesehen hätte. Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein.“

Alles andere als beruhigt stand Sherlock auf und fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er auf die Liege zuging und sich mit dem Rücken zu Mike daraufsetzte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob John und Mike noch Kontakt hatten; ob sie über den Bund gesprochen hatten und ob das, was auch immer hier heute herauskommen würde, an John weitergetragen werden würde.

Unruhig und mit hektisch klopfendem Herzen streifte Sherlock den Stoff von seinen Schultern. Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemanden einen Blick auf seinen Nacken und damit auf den Biss gewährte. Angespannt lauschte er auf jede Regung von Mike, jeden Atemzug, jedes Stoffrascheln. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich das kaum angewärmte Bruststück des Stethoskops gegen seinen Rücken drückte und atmete zittrig die Luft aus, die er viel zu lange in seiner Lunge gehalten hatte.

„Mhm, mhm... alles absolut in Ordnung“, sagte Mike und legte das Stethoskop beiseite. Warme Finger schlossen sich um Sherlocks rechten Oberarm und drehten das Schultergelenk, tasteten vorsichtig über den Trapezmuskel und touchierten die ovale Narbe, die John dort hinterlassen hatte.

„Nicht!“, entkam es Sherlock, ehe er das einzelne Wort aufhalten konnte.

„Oh, entschuldige. Tut es noch weh?“

Ohne sich zu Mike umzudrehen, zog Sherlock das Hemd wieder über seine Schultern und knöpfte es hastig zu. Er spürte die Scham in seinen Wangen glühen, schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte von der Liege.

„Hast du jemand... äh...“, Mike räusperte sich verhalten, bevor er noch einmal neu ansetzte, „Du und John?“

Sherlock, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Mike, nickte abgehackt.

„Ihr seid den Bund also eingegangen, damit er auf die Militärakademie gehen kann und nun...“

„Es macht nichts. Alles ist genau so, wie es sein soll, glaub mir. Wir hatten beide kein Interesse daran, den jeweils anderen besser kennenzulernen. Wir wollten lediglich unsere Freiheit als Individuen sichern, ohne uns den Regeln der Natur zu unterwerfen. Es ist alles gut“, versicherte Sherlock und schlüpfte in die Ärmel seines Mantels. 

„Nun, ich möchte mir nicht anmaßen, mehr über Alphas und Omegas zu wissen als ihr beide, aber... wenn ich eins während meiner Arbeit als Arzt gelernt habe, dann dass die Natur sich immer einen Weg sucht. Ihr habt euch darauf eingelassen, eure Körper miteinander zu verbinden – und es gibt mehr als eine Theorie darüber, dass ein Bund nicht nur den Körper betreffen kann, sondern in seltenen Fällenauch die Seele.“

Sherlock lachte schnaubend und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du bist ein Mann der Wissenschaft und erzählst mir etwas von einer Seele? Die Seele ist doch nur ein albernes Konstrukt, das aus einem theistischen Aberglauben und Esoterik entstanden ist! Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

Mike hob beschwichtigend seine fleischigen Hände. „Es ging mir nur darum, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass nicht jede Kleinigkeit medizinisch erklärt werden kann. Zumindest noch nicht. Mir sind lediglich ein paar Fälle bekannt, in denen Alphas und Omegas auch in Zeiten der Trennung eine Verbindung zu ihren Partnern spürten. Meist handelt es sich dabei um besonders stressige oder emotionale Situationen, von denen der eigentlich unbeteiligte Partner eine Art Echo wahrnimmt. Davon einmal abgesehen sind viele Omegas ohnehin feinfühliger als Alphas und entwickeln so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn, wenn es um ihre Partner geht.“

„Soll das heißen, es wäre möglich, dass ich spüre, was John spürt?“, fragte Sherlock ungläubig.

Mike nickte langsam. „Das ist durchaus denkbar, wenn auch sehr selten.“

„Das ist völliger Humbug!“, fauchte Sherlock und riss die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer auf, um das Weite zu suchen.

*

Ein paar Tage später wachte Sherlock aus einem ohnehin schon unruhigen Schlaf auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass er auf seiner zusammengeknüllten Bettdecke lag und rhythmisch in den aufgebauschten Stoff stieß. Sein Penis war geradezu schmerzhaft erigiert, die Brustwarzen hart und sensibel. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein undurchdringlicher Nebel der Lust, der das Feuer in seiner Leiste nur noch höherschlagen ließ. Er stöhnte heiser auf, als sich seine Finger um seine nasse Eichel legten und er fast augenblicklich kam.

Das wohlige Kribbeln war gerade erst versiegt, als sein müder Geist begriff, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Oh, du verdammter Bastard!“

+++

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Vier Jahre und drei Monate zuvor** _

Ein letztes Mal ließ John seine Hüfte nach vorne schnellen und trieb sich in die raue Hand, die ihn gekonnt stimulierte. Sein heiserer Aufschrei, als er den Höhepunkt erreichte, wurde von der forschen Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund schob, verschluckt. Auch John beschleunigte seine Handbewegung und ließ seinen Daumen ein letztes Mal über die feuchte Eichel gleiten. Der andere Mann fluchte abgehackt und stöhnte verhalten, als auch sein Orgasmus über ihn hinwegwusch.

John ließ den abschwellenden Penis los und drehte sich zur Seite. Ein dumpfer Laut ertönte, als sein Hinterkopf auf das Holz der Baracke traf. Er versuchte, seinen hektischen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und leise zu sein, denn er hatte kein Interesse daran, mit geöffnetem Hosenschlitz von einem seiner Kameraden entdeckt zu werden. Wobei er sicherlich nicht der Erste war, der den Schutz der abgelegenen Lagerhütte für ein kleines Stelldichein nutzte.

Der Mann neben ihm lachte leise, während sie ihre Kleidung richteten.

„Das war gut, Captain...“

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, antwortete John schmunzelnd.

Die beiden sahen einander an und grinsten verhalten, bis das Lächeln bitter und gezwungen wurde. Mit einem Seufzer legte der Soldat eine Hand in Johns Nacken, zog ihn an sich und drückte die Stirn gegen Johns. So standen sie für wenige Herzschläge da, bis sich der Mann löste und einen harten Kuss auf Johns Lippen presste.

„Pass auf dich auf...“

„Und du auf dich.“

Wehmütig sah John dem davoneilenden Mann hinterher. John war erst seit kurzem in Afghanistan und hatte Eric hier kennengelernt. Sie hatten sich auf Anhieb verstanden und der humorvolle Soldat hatte Johns Eingewöhnung in das Leben an der Front erleichtert. Es waren keine tiefgreifenden Gefühle im Spiel, doch sie mochten, provozierten und triezten sich, bis aus Kameraderie Flirten geworden war. Das freundschaftliche Necken, das Zwinkern und die unabsichtlich-absichtlichen Berührungen wären vermutlich noch ewig so weitergegangen, hätte Eric nicht drei Tage zuvor erfahren, dass er den Stützpunkt heute verlassen und seinen Einsatz in einem Camp fünfhundert Kilometer westlich fortführen würde.

Also hatten sie ihre einzige Chance genutzt und waren frühmorgens hinter die Baracken geschlichen, um einen ersten und letzten Moment der Intimität zu teilen. Sie hatten keine gemeinsame Zukunft, dennoch schmerzte John der Gedanke, dass er seinen Freund heute vermutlich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Es war eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft, dass man nicht in Kontakt bleiben würde. Zu viele Kameraden hatten Freunde in diesem unsäglichen Krieg verloren. So war es leichter; nicht zu hinterfragen, sondern einfach vorauszusetzen, dem anderen ginge es gut – wo immer er auch war.

John überlegte, ob ihn Erics Versetzung emotional doch mehr mitnahm als gedacht. Oder wie war es sonst zu erklären, dass sich sein Orgasmus seltsam schal und unvollkommen angefühlt hatte? Sollte der Höhepunkt, herbeigeführt von einer fremden statt der eigenen Hand nicht aufregender sein? Nahm ihn die ganze Situation und die unbekannte Umgebung doch mehr mit, als es den Anschein machte?

Ihm fehlte London. London und...

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stieß sich John von dem spröden Holz ab. Es brachte nichts, jetzt in triste Gedanken zu verfallen. Stattdessen verschob er mit dem Stiefel etwas Sand, um die feuchten Stellen, die ihr Sperma auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte, zu bedecken und ging in Richtung der Kantine, um sich ein Frühstück zu organisieren.

*

Der Alltag im Militärcamp zog schnell für John ein. Seine Tage verbrachte er im Lazarett, um verletzte Soldaten sowie kranke Einheimische zu versorgen. Es war eine anstrengende und kräftezehrende Tätigkeit. Doch auch abwechslungsreich und befriedigend. Weitaus mehr als die Assistenzzeit im Krankenhaus.

Die wenige Freizeit teilte er mit den Kameraden seiner Einheit. Mit Faszination hatte er festgestellt, dass sich das Camp meist in zwei Lager teilte, Alphas und Betas. Dadurch war Eric bislang der einzige Beta gewesen, mit dem er einen freundschaftlichen Kontakt aufgebaut hatte. Jetzt umgab sich John privat vorrangig mit der Gruppe der Alphas, die ganz offensichtlich das Sagen in der Basis hatten.

Nie zuvor war John von so vielen Alphas gleichzeitig umgeben gewesen. In seiner Kindheit und Jugend hatte es stets eine Mischung zwischen Alphas, Betas und einigen Omegas gegeben. Erst später, nach der Pubertät und dem Erreichen der Geschlechtsreife, waren Alphas und Betas von den Omegas separiert und auf unterschiedliche Schulen geschickt worden. Doch sein gesamter Freundeskreis war stets betalastig gewesen – von seiner Familie ganz zu schweigen. Nun sah sich John zum ersten Mal mit der Zusammenrottung der einzelnen Geschlechter konfrontiert.

Anfangs noch irritiert vom lauten und herrischen Alphagehabe genoss John es nun unter seinesgleichen zu sein und von ihnen die naturgegebenen Dinge abzuschauen und zu lernen, die er aus Mangel an familiären Vorbildern bislang nur aus der Literatur und dem Fernsehen kannte.

Allerdings verstand er nun auch, warum nur gebundene Alphas zum Militär durften. Beobachtete man das territoriale Verhalten, die hitzige Dickköpfigkeit und die Aggression, die mit ihnen einherging, und die sie insbesondere untereinander zur Schau stellten, mochte man sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn ein Omega auf das Rudel träfe. Ungebundene Alphas würden sich bekämpfen und sich gegenseitig die Kehlen herausreißen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Auf der anderen Seite machte sie das Alphasein zu hervorragenden Soldaten. Mutig, stark und furchtlos.

John mochte das Campleben, das Abenteuer und seine Kameraden. Insbesondere nachdem John seinen kommandierenden Offizier als Mentoren auserkoren und der ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Sie verbrachten viele Stunden im Offizierszelt, wo ihm Major Sholto von seinem Leben, dem Krieg und seiner schottischen Heimat berichtete.

Außerdem verband ihn bald eine tiefe Freundschaft mit einer der Krankenschwestern. Wilhelmina Murray, genannt Bill, die nicht müde wurde, John von ihrer wunderschönen Omega zu erzählen.

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zog sie Abend für Abend ein zerknittertes Foto aus der Brusttasche, welches sie selig betrachtete.

„Ist sie nicht wunder-, wunderschön, Captain?“, fragte sie täglich.

Und täglich antwortete John ehrlich, dass die junge Frau mit den wilden Locken, die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten, und der Stupsnase, deren Spitze keck nach oben zeigte, wunder-, wunderschön war.

Und täglich ignorierte John den Hauch von Neid, der an ihm nagte und die Sehnsucht, die er verspürte, wenn er seine schmachtende Kameradin betrachtete. Es gab schließlich keinen Grund für Wehmut. John war im Einklang mit seinem Leben und der Entwicklung, die es seit der schicksalsträchtigen Begegnung im Labor des St Barts gemacht hatte. Hatte er jetzt nicht alles, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte?

Seine Tätigkeit, vielmehr Berufung als Beruf, füllte ihn aus. Er war nützlich, hatte eine Aufgabe. Er konnte Leben retten! Außerdem war er beliebt bei den Alphas und so begehrt von den Betas, die sich regelrecht darum rissen, Bekanntschaft mit seinem Alphapenis zu machen, dass seine Kameraden ihm bald den Spitznamen _Three Continents Watson _verpassten.

Ein Spitzname, dem er heute alle Ehre machen sollte. Zumindest wenn es nach dem Plan der Alphatruppe ging, die für seine Geburtstagsfeier ein besonderes Etablissement auserkoren hatte.

_ **Jetzt** _

Andächtig blickte John auf die schlummernde Gestalt in seinem Arm. Auch wenn seine Finger kribbelten, wagte er es nicht, Sherlock erneut zu streicheln, über die weiche Omegahaut zu fahren oder sich in die dunklen Locken zu vergraben – jetzt, nachdem die erste Leidenschaft der Hitzephase abgeklungen war. Sherlock hatte extrem negativ auf Johns instinktive Zuneigung reagiert und war bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit geflüchtet, obwohl es dem Omega nach dem Sex doch gar nicht anders ergangen war und er ebenfalls Kontakt gesucht hatte. Wieder und wieder hatte er nach Johns Arm gegriffen und darüber gestreichelt.

Natürlich wusste John, dass lediglich die in Aufruhr gebrachten Hormone für das Nähe suchende, zärtliche Verhalten verantwortlich waren. Es war ihre Natur. Er bildete sich nichts darauf ein. Weder auf Sherlocks anschmiegsame Art jetzt noch auf die Zügellosigkeit des Wesens, in das sich John noch vor Kurzem mit aller Leidenschaft getrieben hatte. Der bloße Gedanke an den phänomenalen ersten Akt der Hitzephase sorgte für ein verlangendes Ziehen in seinem Schritt.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, hätte John auf dieses Erlebnis vorbereiten können – nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hatte, jemals eine Hitzephase mit seinem Omega zu erleben. Keine Protzerei seiner Alphafreunde, kein pornografisches Material und schon gar kein Lehrbuch. Weder hatte er eine Vorstellung davon gehabt, dass solch eine animalische Lust überhaupt existierte noch von der allkonsumierenden Intensität der Vereinigung selbst. Ganz und gar berauscht von Sherlocks köstlichem Duft, dem Gleiten aus dem engen, heißen Körper und der prickelnden Nässe der Omegaessenz hatte er den Moment, als sein Nodus zum ersten Mal angeschwollen war, beinahe verpasst. Erst ein pulsierender Druck um seine Peniswurzel hatte den Blick in seinen Schoß gelenkt und ihm ein Bild und ein Gefühl beschert, das er wie einen Schatz bewahren würde.

Sherlocks feuchtglänzender Anus, der sich mehr und mehr um seinen prallen Nodus gespannt hatte. Ein frischer Schwall Essenz – wie sehr John den Saft kosten wollte, vermochte er sich selbst nicht einzugestehen – der das Eindringen erleichtert hatte. Die finale Überwindung der letzten Grenze. Körper auf Körper. Alpha und Omega so tief miteinander verbunden, wie es nur eben möglich und von der Natur vorgesehen war. Eingerastet in sein Gegenstück hatte es John einen Höhepunkt von nie dagewesener Intensität beschert. Und Sherlock, der unter ihm aufgeheult hatte wie ein wildes Tier, schien es nicht anders ergangen zu sein.

Zu gerne hätte John gewusst, wie es sich für Sherlock angefühlt hatte und was er über ihre Vereinigung dachte. Ob es für den Omega ebenfalls der erschütterndste, unmittelbarste Sex seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen war? Ob er glaubte, die zweite Runde würde ähnlich heftig verlaufen? Ob John zu grob gewesen war oder ihn genau richtig stimuliert hatte? Ob die nächste Phase der Hitze bald einsetzen würde?

„Hör endlich auf zu denken“, murrte es schläfrig an seinem Hals.

Sherlock streckte sich, soweit es ihm in Johns Schoß möglich war, und kratzte seinen Bauch, der ein vernehmbares Grummeln von sich gab. Überrascht hob er den Blick.

„Ich habe _Hunger_!“

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder“, lachte John, amüsiert über Sherlocks empörten Tonfall.

„Aber ich habe erst am Abend gegessen. Wie kann ich jetzt schon wieder hungrig sein?“

„Naja, das war aber vor dem kräftezehrenden, phänomenalen Sex, den wir hatten“, neckte John nachsichtig.

Sherlock sah John abschätzend an. „War er das? Phänomenal?“

„Ich... naja... _ja__!_ Findest du etwa nicht?“

Das war ein Schlag in die Magengrube. War John noch nicht einmal hier Alpha genug für Sherlock, um ihn in seiner Hitzephase zu befriedigen?

„Hm...“, machte Sherlock, rutschte von Johns Schoß und ging hinüber in die Küche.

Befremdet stand auch John aus dem Sessel auf und folgte Sherlock in den anderen Raum. Dort blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete, wie Sherlock Teller aus dem Regal nahm. Etwas in John drängte ihn, zu Sherlock zu gehen und ihm das Messer aus der Hand zu nehmen, mit dem er gerade in die Lasagne schnitt.

„Lass mich das machen.“

„Ich kann das selbst!“, knurrte Sherlock, ließ John jedoch gewähren.

John schaufelte den Nudelauflauf auf die bereitstehenden Teller und gab sie nacheinander in die Mikrowelle. Nachdem das Gerät mit einem leisen _Pling _signalisierte, dass die erste Portionen erwärmt war, reichte John den Teller an Sherlock, der mit Appetit zu essen begann. Als auch seine Lasagne erhitzt war, teilte John mit wachsender Gier ein großes Stück ab und schob es in seinen Mund. Die köstliche Mischung aus Hackfleischsoße, Nudeln und geschmolzenem Käse explodierte auf seinen Geschmacksknospen und ließ ihn selig aufseufzen.

„Mrs Hudson ist ein wahrer Engel. Ich sollte mich wohl bei ihr für mein Verhalten entschuldigen“, murmelte John zwischen zwei Bissen.

Sherlock machte einen bestätigenden Laut. „Ja, das solltest du. Du hast dich aufgeführt wie das letzte Arschloch.“

„Das war wohl kaum meine Schuld, oder?“

Skeptisch hob Sherlock eine Augenbraue und blickte John herausfordernd an. „Willst du etwa sagen, es sei meine Schuld, dass du meiner Vermieterin beinahe den Kopf abgerissen hättest?“

„Würdest du hier nicht alles zu einem Saustall verkommen lassen, sondern ein wenig deinen Verpflichtungen als Omega—“

Weiter kam John nicht, weil Sherlock seine geballte Faust niedersausen und auf den Tisch knallen ließ. Das Geschirr und die verschiedenen Gefäße, die Sherlock für seine ominösen Experimente benötigte, protestierten klirrend.

„Ich habe keine verdammten _Verpflichtungen. _Nicht wegen meines Geschlechts und schon gar nicht dir gegenüber. Ich bin nicht so ein Omega!“

John schluckte den letzten Bissen seiner Lasagne hinunter und stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus.

„Vorhin warst du aber genau _so _ein Omega_. _Einer wie er im Buche steht. Als du dich wie ein ausgehungertes Flittchen auf dem Bett gewälzt hast.“

„Du verdammter Bastard...“

Sherlock erhob sich so ruckartig von seinem Stuhl, dass der polternd zu Boden fiel. Mit einem Satz sprang auch John auf und griff nach Sherlocks Oberarm, als der Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen. Er drängte Sherlock gegen die nächstbeste Wand, positionierte seine Hände links und rechts neben Sherlocks Kopf und sah den Omega wütend an. Fasziniert beobachtete er das komplexe Mienenspiel auf Sherlocks Gesicht, welches mit einem Mal alle Farbe verloren hatte.

„Ist es denn nicht so? Du hast regelrecht danach gegiert. Nach meinem Schwanz, nach meinem Nodus... Du glaubst, über all den Dingen zu stehen und doch bist du nur ein gewöhnlicher Omega. Und ob es dir gefällt oder nicht: _ich_ bin dein Alpha.“

Mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf Sherlock nahm er seine Hände von der Wand und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Sherlock stieß indes ein Wimmern aus, als hätte man ihm in den Magen geschlagen. Er beugte sich nach vorne und umfasste seinen Bauch. Augenblicklich bereute John seine harschen Worte, selbst wenn ihn der Omega und sein loses Mundwerk immer wieder zur Weißglut brachte.

„John...“

„Sherlock, es—“

„Es geht wieder los...“

Erst jetzt bemerkte John den süßen Geruch, der schwer im Raum hing. Blut rauschte durch seine Venen und sammelte sich rapide in seinen Unterleib. Der Alpha in ihm heulte erfreut auf und drängte sich in den Vordergrund, als der köstliche Omegaduft seine Synapsen erreichte. Parallel konnte John Sherlocks Missmut förmlich spüren. Doch auch sein Bedürfnis entging ihm nicht.

Johns Mund füllte sich mit Speichel, als er sah, wie Sherlock eilig aus seinem Morgenmantel schlüpfte und ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, ganz so, als würde er das Gefühl von Stoff auf seiner Haut nicht ertragen. Er führte eine Hand hinter sich und sah angewidert auf die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Fingern, als er sie wieder zurückzog.

„Können wir es hinter uns bringen und gleich hier machen?“, fragte Sherlock zähneknirschend.

Mit einem heiseren Lachen schüttelte John den Kopf. „Du spinnst ja!“

Ganz automatisch hatte er nach seiner Erektion gegriffen und rieb sie lässig, während sein Blick ungeniert auf Sherlocks nackten Körper auf Wanderschaft ging. Vorhin war es ihm kaum möglich gewesen, seinen Omega ausgiebig zu betrachteten, doch nun saugte er das Bild förmlich in sich auf. Die cremeweiße Haut, die rosigen Brustwarzen, die sich zu kleinen Knoten zusammengezogen hatten, der schlanke Omegapenis, der steif aufragte und in Johns Richtung zeigte.

Sherlock war ein wahrlich prachtvolles Exemplar.

John leckte über seinen trockenen Mund und verzog ihn zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, als er erkannte, wie Sherlock unter seinem prüfenden Blick errötete und die Lippen trotzig schürzte.

„Soll ich etwa betteln? Ist es das, was du willst? Wie ein _ausgehungertes Flittchen_? Bitte, bitte du starker Alpha. Gib mir deinen riesigen Penis? Füll mich mit deinem Nodus?!“

Selbst wenn Sherlocks Worte vor Spott trieften, verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung nicht. John stieß ein gieriges Knurren aus und trat an Sherlock heran.

„Nein, du Idiot...“

„Was dann? John, was da_nn_—“

Der Rest des Satzes wurde von einem überraschten Aufschrei verschluckt, als John leicht in die Knie ging, die Hände um Sherlocks Taille legte, ihn anhob und kurzerhand über die Schulter warf. Kurz balancierte er sein Gleichgewicht aus, dann ging er mit dem zappelnden Omega in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„John, was—“

„Halt den Mund!“

Mit Sherlocks Hintern so nah neben Johns Gesicht war der Duft der Omegaessenz noch betörender als zuvor.

„John, deine Schulter...“

Einem Impuls folgend biss John kurz, aber kräftig in Sherlocks Hüftbeuge, was diesen einen erschrockenen Laut ausstoßen ließ.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst den Mund halten!“

Mit dem Fuß stieß John die angelehnte Schlafzimmertür auf, trat in den Raum und ließ Sherlock unzeremoniell auf das Bett fallen. Die Federn protestierten geräuschvoll.

Sherlock japste bei dem Aufprall auf, schien aber sofort abgelenkt zu sein, als John seinerseits aus dem Morgenmantel schlüpfte und ihn hinter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Mit großen Augen beobachtete der Omega, wie John erneut die Hand um seinen harten Penis legte und kräftig auf und ab fuhr. Mit dem Daumen strich er über die Eichel und verteilte die ausgetretene Flüssigkeit. Er sah, wie Sherlock hart schluckte.

John erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Üblicherweise stellte er sich nicht so zur Schau. Doch etwas in ihm wollte möglichst begehrenswert für den Omega sein. Nicht einmal die hässliche, handtellergroße Narbe auf seiner Schulter beschämte ihn im Moment. Viel mehr war das schlechtverheilte Fleisch ein Zeichen seiner ungebrochenen Kraft.

Mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen trat John an das Bett heran und kniete sich auf die Matratze. Er überwand die geringe Distanz, die ihn von Sherlock trennte, und kam zwischen dessen gespreizten Schenkeln zum Halten.

Er fuhr mit der Nase über die zarte Haut an Sherlocks Hals, inhalierte dort den betörenden Duft und wanderte weiter hinauf bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen, welches er zwischen die Zähne sog.

„Du willst vielleicht kein Omega sein“, grollte er dunkel, „aber ich zeige dir, was für ein Alpha ich bin.“

Mit Genugtuung spürte er, wie der Omega erschauerte und ein leises Wimmern ausstieß. Dann rutschte John zurück, griff unter Sherlocks Kniekehlen und drehte ihn in einer gekonnten Bewegung auf den Bauch. Er hob Sherlocks Becken an und griff in die runden Pobacken. Knurrend zog er sie auseinander und betrachtete den glitzernden, rötlichen Anus, der bereits wieder verlangend zuckte.

„Du bist schon wieder ganz feucht für mich...“

„John... _ah..._“

Der jammernden Ton, den Sherlock ausstieß, als John mit beiden Daumen den pulsierenden Muskelring spreizte, über den Rand strich und schließlich eine Kuppe einführte, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Man könnte meinen, es wäre ein schmerzhafter Laut, doch John wusste es besser.

„Ja... du bist so nass...“ Er schob sich einen Daumen in den Mund und leckte die Omegaessenz von seinem Finger. Süßer Nektar. Ambrosia. „So köstlich...“

„_Hghnn..._“

„Du willst es, hab ich recht?“

John richtete sich auf und positionierte seinen stahlharten Penis vor Sherlocks Anus.

„Sag, dass du es willst, Sherlock!“, befahl der Alpha grollend.

„Ja!_ Ja,_ ich will es. Bitte... gib mir... _ahhhh..._“

Ohne weiteres Zögern drang John in Sherlock ein und stöhnte lautstark auf. Die feuchte, heiße Enge machte ihn rasend. Mit seiner linken Hand packte er Sherlocks Becken. Mit der anderen griff er in Sherlocks Kniekehle und hob das rechte Bein in die Luft, spreizte es in einem rechten Winkel ab. Zufrieden sank er einige Millimeter tiefer in den glühenden Körper. Er gab ihnen nur einen Moment, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dann begann er, sich mit tiefen Stößen in seinen Omega zu treiben.

John stöhnte ungeniert in den Raum, als er sein Tempo erhöhte. Und auch Sherlock seufzte und keuchte. Er bebte unter ihm und passte die eigenen Bewegung, soweit es ihm in der Position möglich war, an Johns vorgegebenem Takt an.

Sherlocks Arme zitterten bei dem Versuch, sich abzustützen. John sah, wie sich die feingliedrigen Finger in das graue Bettlaken krallten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Nach drei, vier weiteren brutalen Stößen gab Sherlock auf und ließ sich auf die Unterarme sinken.

John löste die Hand von Sherlocks Schenkel, so dass Sherlock wieder auf der Matratze kniete, und grub sie stattdessen in die ungezähmten Locken. Er drehte Sherlocks Kopf zur Seite, damit er einen Blick auf das Profil des Omegas werfen konnte.

„Nächstes Mal will ich dein Gesicht sehen.“

Der glühende Blick, den Sherlock ihm über seine Schulter hinweg zuwarf, rann wie Feuer über Johns Rückgrat. Sherlock war atemberaubend. Die Lider auf halbmast, die Lippen hingegen leicht geöffnet. Immer wieder huschte die Zunge hervor, um sie zu benetzen. Einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten auf seiner feuchten Stirn. Die Wangen waren rosig.

„Du bist unglaublich“, keuchte John, noch bevor er den Satz stoppen konnte.

„_Ahhh..._“

Eine frische Menge Omegaessenz lief seitlich an Johns Penis vorbei und versickerte in seinem Schamhaar. Er nahm die Hand von Sherlocks Hüfte und fuhr mit dem Daumen durch den warmen Saft, leckte ihn ab, benetzte ihn erneut.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie gut du schmeckst? Wie Honig und ein Meer aus wilden Blüten. Nach Gefahr. Bist du gefährlich, Sherlock?“

„_Hgnnn_...“

John verstärkte den Griff in Sherlocks Haar, überstreckte dessen Hals nach hinten, so dass er sich in ein Hohlkreuz bog und schob seinen Essenz benetzten Daumen in Sherlocks Mund. Lüsternd beobachtete er, wie sich die vollen Lippen um seinen Finger spannten und hemmungslos daran saugten.

Ein weiteres Mal erhöhte er das Tempo seiner Stöße und merkte beim nächsten Zungenschlag um seine Fingerkuppe, wie Druck um seine Peniswurzel entstand und der Nodus anschwoll.

„Oh, ja... ja... _fuck..._“, grollte er und auch Sherlock stöhnte guttural auf.

Frenetisch trieb er sich in den willigen Omega, doch der Nodus vermochte die letzte natürliche Barriere diesmal nicht zu überwinden.

„Auf, komm her...“

John packte die Locken fester und zog Sherlock nach oben, bis dessen Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte.

„John... bitte... _bitte..._“, keuchte Sherlock und griff hinter sich, um seine Pobacken zu spreizen und John so das tiefe Eindringen zu erleichtern.

„Öffne dich...“

John ließ seine freie Hand über Sherlocks Torso wandern, fuhr über die Nippel, zupfte daran und umfasste zu guter Letzt den feuchten Omegapenis. Er leckte das Salz von Sherlocks Haut und schabte mit den Zähnen über die prägnante Narbe in seinem Nacken.

„Öffne dich für mich! Jetzt!“

Mit einem finalen Stoß schob John seinen pulsierenden Nodus durch Sherlocks Muskelring und kam. Und kam. Wie eine Welle rauschte sein Orgasmus durch ihn hindurch und überzog seinen Körper mit Gänsehaut, während er sich schubweise in den Omega ergoss. In weiter Ferne hörte er jemanden schreien. Vielleicht war er es selbst, vielleicht war es Sherlock. Heißes Sperma benetzte seine Finger. Die Kontraktion von Sherlocks Schließmuskel presste eine weitere Menge Ejakulat aus John und ließ ihn kehlig stöhnen. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Atem brannte in seiner Lunge.

Nachdem die Woge ihrer gemeinsamen Höhepunkte abgeklungen war, manövrierte John sie auf die Seite. Sie lagen nahe genug am Bettrand, dass Sherlock nach der Bettdecke auf dem Boden greifen und sie ungelenk über sich und John ausbreiten konnte.

John zog den Omega eng an sich. Er strich mit der Nase über Sherlocks Nacken und platzierte einen federleichten Kuss oberhalb der Narbe. Mochte Sherlock protestieren, wie er wollte; John war nicht bereit, die Nähe und das Nachglühen in dem warmen Kokon jetzt aufzugeben. Doch Sherlock seufzte lediglich zufrieden und streichelte über Johns Unterarm.

Er wollte nicht fragen; sein Stolz sollte eigentlich größer sein. Nichtsdestotrotz brannte die Frage auf seiner Zunge und so flüsterte er in Sherlocks warmen Nacken: „War es diesmal besser?“

„Hm?“, machte Sherlock schläfrig.

„Diese Runde. War sie besser, wenn die erste schon nicht phänomenal für dich war?“

Zu Johns Überraschung lachte Sherlock leise auf. Die Bewegung des Körpers übertrug sich auf Johns Penis, der nach wie vor halb hart in dem Omega steckte. Zischend legte er eine Hand auf Sherlocks Hüfte und unterband so das Wackeln.

„Schön, dass du das lustig findest“, knurrte er beleidigt und versuchte, sich wegzudrehen, was ihm aufgrund des Nodus nur für wenige Zentimeter gelang.

Träge schmiegte sich Sherlock zurück an Johns Brust, ganz so, als würde er den Verlust der Nähe nicht akzeptieren und verwob zaghaft Johns Finger mit seinen. Er seufzte in einer Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Missmut.

„Du hast mich vorhin falsch verstanden. Natürlich hast du voreilige Schlüsse gezogen, ohne zu hinterfragen...“

„Das heißt?“, fragte John entnervt, fuhr jedoch ganz automatisch mit der Zunge über Sherlocks Narbe.

„Dass du ein Idiot bist... typisch Alpha.“

„Sherlock“, warnte John.

„Es _war_ phänomenal. Diesmal und vorhin auch. Ich wusste nicht, ob es jedes Mal gleich sein würde. Jetzt weiß ich es. Es ist gut... _sehr gut... _aber jedes Mal anders. Mir fehlten schlicht die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.“

„Was meinst du?“, erkundigte sich John, während er die Haut in Sherlocks Nacken zwischen die Zähne saugte und zärtlich daran knabberte. „Weil es dein erster Sex während einer Hitzephase mit mir war?“

„Nein“, Sherlock seufzte wohlig unter Johns Berührungen. „Weil es mein erster Sex überhaupt war. Du hast mich entjungfert.“

„Dein erster... Entjung... _Oh__, Gott..._“

Keuchend klammerte sich John an Sherlock, während ihn ein weiterer Orgasmus erschütterte.

+++  
  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

** _Jetzt_ **

In den Sekunden, die John benötigte sich wieder zu sammeln, biss sich Sherlock in die Unterlippe und schloss angespannt die Augen. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie Penis und Nodus des Alphas in ihm zuckten, während sein eigener Körper euphorisch summte. Er griff nach Johns Hand, die unablässig über seine Brust und den Bauch streichelte und hielt sich an ihr fest.

Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte dort, wo die sensiblen Haarfollikel noch immer leise protestierten. Allein diese Wahrnehmung reichte, um Sherlock ein paar Minuten zurückzuversetzen und die überwältigenden Gefühle wieder heraufzubeschwören, die seinen Körper durchflutet hatten, als John ihn grob gepackt hatte und immer wieder in ihn eingedrungen war.

Ganz von selbst spannten sich seine Muskeln an und umklammerten den Nodus noch ein wenig fester, was sogleich ein dunkles Stöhnen hinter ihm auslöste.

John verstärkte seinen Griff und drückte seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks Nacken. „Ist das wahr?“, seufzte er abgehackt und atmete den Duft der klammen Haut ein. „Es war dein erstes Mal?“

Sherlock nickte knapp und warf einen prüfenden Blick über seine Schulter. „Ist das eine Neuigkeit für dich? Mit wem hätte ich Sex haben sollen? Mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Alpha, der mich womöglich gezwungen hätte, den Bund mit ihm einzugehen? Oder einem Beta, dem es nie im Leben gelungen wäre, die Hitzephase eines Omegas durchzustehen? Also bitte...“

Ein Stück von Sherlocks Haut sanft zwischen den Zähnen haltend atmete John einmal ein und aus, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber... das kann unmöglich deine allererste Hitzephase sein... oder?“

„Sei kein Idiot, John! Natürlich ist das nicht meine erste! Immerhin war ich bei unserem Treffen im Barts bereits dreiundzwanzig. Aber die Hitzephasen in der Pubertät sind generell leichter und bei Weitem nicht so... intensiv.“

„Mit dreiundzwanzig bist du aber auch schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr in der Pubertät...“, wandte John skeptisch ein.

„Das stimmt natürlich, aber ich war ungebundenen Alphas nie längere Zeit ausgesetzt, so dass sich die Hitzephasen nicht verschlimmert haben. Ich wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, in eine Situation zu geraten, in der ich die Kontrolle über mich verlieren würde. Daher habe ich meinen Hitzezyklus akribisch im Auge behalten und bin Alphas aus dem Weg gegangen, sobald ich gespürt habe, dass es wieder soweit sein könnte. Es hat mich überrascht, dass sie diesmal so plötzlich eintrat.“

„Aber... wie hast du die Hitzephasen durchgestanden, die du trotz allem hattest?“, fragte John und streichelte geistesabwesend über Sherlocks Brustwarze, die sich sogleich zusammenzog und aufstellte. Seine Fingerspitzen verweilten dort und umkreisten den Knoten wieder und wieder.

Sherlock versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren und seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Spielzeug“, raunte er, räusperte sich verhalten und leckte sich über die Lippen.

John sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und zwickte die Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Seine Hüfte ruckte vor und bewegten den Nodus in Sherlocks Innerem nicht mehr als wenige Haaresbreiten, nichtsdestotrotz fühlte es sich so intensiv an, dass Sherlock erschrocken einatmete und Finger und Zehen wie unter einem Krampf einrollte.

„Spielzeug?“ Johns Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr klang rau und lustgetränkt. „Hast du einen Alphadildo benutzt, um dich zu befriedigen?“

„Nein... einen normalen“, keuchte Sherlock atemlos.

„Hast du ihn eingeführt und dir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, von einem Alpha gefickt zu werden? Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen. Wie du dich auf deinem Bett windest und versuchst, den Dildo tiefer in dich zu schieben. Wie du verzweifelt in dein Kissen stöhnst, weil er dich nicht annähernd so gut ausfüllt wie ein echter...“

„_John_—“

„Gott... du bist so verdammt _eng_. Du machst mich wahnsinnig!“

Sherlock war nicht sicher, ob es sich bei diesen Worten tatsächlich um eine Klage handelte oder ob sie eine ganz andere Bedeutung haben könnten. Fühlte sich das alles nicht genauso gut für John an wie für ihn? John hatte ihre erste Runde _phänomenal_ genannt und sich in der zweiten sogar noch mehr gehenlassen, hatte Sherlock nach seinen Wünschen geformt und vereinnahmt, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Sein Recht. Sein Omega.

Sherlock sollte wütend darüber sein, doch stattdessen genoss er die unabdingbare Nähe und Verbundenheit mit dem anderen Körper immens. Diese Widersprüchlichkeit jagte einen kalten Schauer über seinen Nacken, Eiswürfel klirrten in seinem Magen. Fühlte er sich tatsächlich nur von John angezogen, weil die Biologie es ihm vorgab? Oder war da doch... _mehr? _

„Du hättest mir das sagen sollen“, meinte John und küsste noch einmal die silbrige Narbe zwischen Sherlocks Schulter und Nacken, fuhr mit der Zunge über die kleinen Unebenheiten, als würde er sie sauberlecken, und knabberte vorsichtig an der Haut. „Und in den letzten Jahren...? Niemand?“

Kaum dazu in der Lage, das wohlige Seufzen zu unterdrücken, kniff Sherlock die Augen zu und versuchte sich nicht zusätzlich von dem Flattern in seiner Brust irritieren zu lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand diese Stelle berührte, hatte sogar Mike in seiner Rolle als Arzt harsch abgewiesen, als der die Narbe abtasten wollte. Doch mit John war es anders. Es fühlte sich gut an. _Richtig_.

„Mach... mach dich nicht lächerlich... John“, sagte Sherlock, kaum in der Lage, seiner Stimme die gewünschte Härte zu geben. „Jungfräulichkeit ist ein gesellschaftliches Konstrukt, das sich Alphas ausgedacht haben, um Omegas zu kontrollieren. Ich bin nicht mehr oder weniger _rein_, nur weil ich Sex mit einem anderen Menschen hatte. _Ah!_“

Sherlock stöhnte auf, als John seine Zähne fester in das Fleisch über der Narbe trieb. Sein Penis zuckte lustvoll und richtete sich auf, klares Präejakulat perlte aus dem Schlitz und rann über den Rand seiner Eichel. Er spürte, wie sich erneut Omegaessenz an seiner Körperöffnung sammelte und dafür sorgte, dass der Nodus leichter vor- und zurückgleiten konnte.

„Trotzdem“, wisperte John direkt in Sherlocks Ohrmuschel, „_ich_ bin der Erste... Der Erste in dir; der Erste, der dich so sieht, ja?“ Er umspielte Sherlocks Ohrläppchen mit der Zunge, saugte es zwischen seine Zähne und knabberte daran. „Sag es“, forderte John und drängte seinen Nodus tiefer in den engen Körper.

„_Ja_“, stöhnte Sherlock. „Nur du, nur du...!“

John zog seine Hüfte soweit zurück, dass die breiteste Stelle des Nodus gerade noch von dem Muskelring umschlossen wurde. Einen Millimeter mehr und er wäre herausgeglitten. Doch bevor dies geschehen konnte, drängte er sich zurück in Sherlocks Inneres.

Sherlock japste nach Luft und stöhnte, dunkel und guttural, in einer Mischung aus Agonie und nicht zu benennender Lust. Der unnachgiebige Schwellkörper drückte direkt auf seine Prostata und katapultierte ihn in Windeseile an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er drehte seinen Kopf in das Kissen, um sein verzweifeltes Ächzen zu dämpfen, krallte sich gleichzeitig in Johns Arme und versuchte, sich ihm so dicht wie möglich entgegen zu drängen.

„So gut, so gut“, sagte John wieder und wieder, während er versuchte, einen Rhythmus in der ruckenden Bewegung zu etablieren.

Als John nach Sherlocks Erektion griff, dauerte es keine drei Herzschläge, bis der nächste Orgasmus seine Muskeln kontrahieren ließ. Sein Anus krampfte um den Nodus und ließ John fast schon schmerzhaft aufheulen, als auch er kam. Nur noch eine kleine Menge Sperma tropfte aus der Spitze an Sherlocks Eichel und über Johns Hand.

„Gott, Sherlock... warum haben wir—“ John unterbrach sich selbst, bevor er den Rest des Satzes aussprechen konnte, und presste seine Stirn in Sherlocks Nacken. Aber auch so spürte Sherlock die Worte regelrecht in der Luft über ihnen schweben. _Warum haben wir das nicht schon viel eher getan?_

_Ich weiß es nicht mehr..._, dachte Sherlock und schloss die Augen.

Unter der Bettdecke war es viel zu warm und feucht, aber weder Sherlock noch John hatte die Kraft, etwas daran zu ändern. Vor dem Fenster veränderte sich die Farbe des Himmels, die ersten Vögel zwitscherten und das Rauschen des Verkehrs nahm stetig zu.

Die beiden Männer bekamen davon jedoch nichts mehr mit.

*

Sherlock erwachte einige Stunden später mit protestierenden Muskeln und Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Körper waren im Schlaf auseinandergedriftet, aber ihre Hände hatten unter der Decke zueinander gefunden, als ob eine physische Trennung nicht denkbar sei.

Vorsichtig löste Sherlock seine Finger aus der Umklammerung und zog seine Hand zurück, ohne John zu wecken. Sein Blick wanderte nachdenklich über die schlafende Gestalt, betrachtete versonnen die Bartstoppeln und die zerzausten Haare. John lag auf dem Rücken, hatte den Arm, der nicht in Sherlocks Richtung gestreckt war, über seinen Kopf geworfen und atmete ruhig. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine Lider zuckten in der Verfolgung eines Traums.

Die Luft im Schlafzimmer war stickig und schwer, durchtränkt von ihren gemeinsamen Gerüchen, von Sex und Schweiß. Das Laken unter Sherlock war noch immer feucht, die Matratze vermutlich nicht mehr zu retten. Sie würden definitiv etwas unterlegen müssen, bevor sie in die nächste Runde gingen, und das Teil entsorgen, wenn das alles überstanden war.

Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und fuhr mit den Fingern beider Hände durch sein verklebtes Haar. Er brauchte dringend eine Dusche, etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Und vielleicht eine Schmerztablette. Nach all den Verrenkungen und Kontraktionen der letzten Stunden protestierte jede Muskelgruppe in seinem Körper mehr oder weniger stark.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er gut sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte. Es war also davon auszugehen, dass der nächste Hitzeschub nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Zähneknirschend setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig tastete er über seinen Unterbauch und sein schlaffes Glied, kratzte etwas von dem eingetrockneten Sperma ab und verzog den Mund.

So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt.

Und dennoch konnte er nicht behaupten, dass es ausnahmslos schlecht war. Sicher, er und John verstanden sich außerhalb der Hitzephase nicht besonders gut. Aber zumindest hatten sie in den letzten Stunden nicht miteinander gestritten oder sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe gemacht. All die Zweifel und Ängste, die Sherlock täglich beschäftigten, waren nach wie vor da, aber sie hatten einen großen Schritt in den Hintergrund getan. Oder waren verdrängt worden. Verdrängt von einem Alpha, der ihn in jeder Hinsicht überrumpelt hatte.

Aber war er es letztendlich nicht selbst gewesen, der das alles provoziert hatte?

Zuerst hatte er John den Bund schmackhaft gemacht, obwohl er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Alpha nicht in der Lage sein würde, seine animalischen Instinkte zu kontrollieren. Er hatte sich an ihn gebunden, wohl wissend, dass sie sich nicht einfach wieder voneinander lösen können würden. Aber er hatte nicht ahnen können, dass diese Verbindung so stark sein würde, obwohl sie sich kaum gekannt und garantiert keine Gefühle für einander gehabt hatten – oder jetzt hatten.

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich. Nein, nein, daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Das alles waren lediglich Hormone, die in dieser Extremsituation verrückt spielten. Anders war es nicht zu erklären. Biologie – wie John immer wieder zu sagen pflegte. Dieses Chaos in seinem Inneren würde sich legen, sobald die Hitzephase überstanden war. Dann würden sie eine Lösung für die Wohnsituation finden müssen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er von nun an regelmäßig seine Hitzephasen mit John teilen würde.

Nein. Sie brauchten Abstand, so dass sein Körper gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, sich dem Alpha anzubieten wie ein Stück Fleisch. Oder ein _Flittchen._ Das Wort hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf nach, schmerzhaft und bitter.

Sicher, der Sex war unglaublich, das konnte Sherlock nicht verleugnen, aber die Vorstellung, dass das noch stunden-, nein, tagelang so weitergehen würde, ängstigte ihn. Diese Hitzephase war bei Weitem nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was er in seiner Pubertät durchgemacht hatte. Sie war viel fordernder und wesentlich intensiver als alles, was Sherlock bis dahin erlebt hatte – und das konnte nicht einzig und allein daran liegen, dass er bisher auf Sex mit einem Partner verzichtet hatte.

Mike Stamford hatte von einer Verbindung der Seelen gesprochen, die dafür verantwortlich sei, dass Sherlock hin und wieder spüren konnte, was John spürte. John schien es jedoch nicht so zu gehen, sonst hätte er in der Vergangenheit sicherlich anders gehandelt. Oder auch nicht. Wer konnte das schon mit Sicherheit sagen? Letztendlich ging es Alphas doch nur darum, ihren eigenen Trieb auszuleben, ganz gleich, ob Omegas damit zurechtkamen oder nicht. Beispiele dieser Art gab es wie Sand am Meer.

Eigentlich sollten Alphas, Betas und Omegas gleichberechtigt sein, aber jeder, der auch nur ein wenig seinen Kopf bemühte, wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Allein die Bezeichnung Omega war ein nicht abzuweisender Hinweis darauf, wie wenig Wert ihnen zugesprochen wurde, während Betas, die biologisch völlig anders funktionierten, gesellschaftlich viel näher bei den Alphas lagen als bei den Omegas.

Wer auch immer sich diese Bezeichnungen ausgedacht hatte, war sicherlich kein Omega gewesen...

Missmutig stützte sich Sherlock auf der Matratze ab, um aufzustehen. Doch bevor er sich vollständig aufrichten konnte, langte eine Hand nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte John, schlaftrunken und zerknittert.

„Nur ins Bad“, erwiderte Sherlock knirschend und ohne seinen Unmut zu kaschieren. „Das wird doch wohl erlaubt sein?“

„Natürlich. Lass nur... die Tür offen, okay?“

„Sei nicht albern, John. Du musst mir nicht auch noch beim Pinkeln zuhören“, schnappte Sherlock und riss seinen Arm los.

John schnaubte gekränkt und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. „Wenn hier einer albern ist, dann bist das ja wohl du!“, sagte er und zog die Bettdecke über seine Schulter.

Sherlock, angestachelt von Johns Worten, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich zu dem Alpha herum. „Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass du hier schlafen kannst? Geh gefälligst in dein eigenes Zimmer!“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wirbelte er herum und ging ins Bad, zog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu und trat vor den Spiegel, um sich darin zu betrachten. Er sah müde und zerzaust aus, konnte jedoch zumindest keine Knutschflecken oder Kratzer entdecken, mit denen John ihn gezeichnet hätte. Sein Magen zog sich in einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Panik zusammen, doch Sherlock schrieb das Gefühl dem Hunger zu, der sich gurgelnd bemerkbar machte.

Er erleichterte sich, putzte seine Zähne und drehte die Dusche auf, um das Wasser warmlaufen zu lassen. Doch gerade als er sich unter den Strahl stellte und seine Locken platt gegen seinen Kopf gedrückt wurden, hörte er, wie John das Badezimmer betrat.

„Geh weg, John! Ich will dich im Moment wirklich nicht sehen!“, rief Sherlock durch den Vorhang. Das metallische Klirren der Duschvorhangringe ließ ihn zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln, doch ehe er sich versah, stieg John vor ihm in die Badewanne und drehte den Duschkopf in seine Richtung, um etwas von dem Nass abzubekommen. „Was zum—!“

„Ich brauche auch eine Dusche. Und ich mag es _wirklich _nicht, wenn wir in verschiedenen Räumen sind“, sagte John achselzuckend, griff nach seinem Duschgel und begann sich einzuseifen. „Wir sollten etwas über die Matratze legen, sie saugt sich sonst noch völlig voll.“

Empört darüber, dass John seine Privatsphäre nicht respektierte, verschränkte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich herum wie ein bockiges Kind.

„Was? Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?“, fragte John. Das Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Bleib einfach auf deiner Seite, okay?!“, knurrte Sherlock und schrubbte die eingetrockneten Spuren von seinem Körper. Keinesfalls würde er zugeben, dass der Anflug von Nervosität, der ihn zuvor überkommen hatte, mit Johns Auftauchen verflogen war.

*

Im Anschluss an die Dusche gingen Sherlock und John nur in Bademänteln und Hausschuhen bekleidet in die Küche, um nach etwas Essbarem zu sehen. Doch der Kühlschrank gab nach wie vor nichts her. Der Duft von Zimt und Tee lotste die beiden Männer vor die Wohnungstür. Auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz stand ein Tablett mit einer Thermoskanne, einem Körbchen Zimtschnecken und einer abgedeckten Quiche. Das Mahl trug nur allzu deutlich Mrs Hudsons Handschrift, aber von der Frau selbst war keine Spur zu sehen. Tatsächlich war ihr Geruch so schwach, dass sie das Haus verlassen haben musste.

„Ich muss mich wirklich bei ihr entschuldigen“, murmelte John, während er das Tablett aufnahm und vorsichtig in die Küche trug.

Sherlock, der ihn dabei beobachtete, hob eine Augenbraue und verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Das sagtest du bereits und ich stimme dir nach wie vor zu. Wenigstens eine Sache, in der wir uns einig sind!“

Sie setzten sich in den Küchentisch und aßen schweigend, leerten den Tee und setzten sogar noch eine weitere Kanne auf, um ihren jeweiligen Wasserhaushalt auszugleichen.

John, der bereits sein zweites Stück Quiche verschlungen hatte, blickte über den Tisch hinweg zu Sherlock. Dieser erkannte, dass John mehrere Anläufe brauchte, um seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, sah aber keine Notwendigkeit, ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Wenn John etwas wollte, sollte er den Mund aufmachen oder gefälligst schweigen.

„Sherlock, ich—“

Noch bevor John endlich sagen konnte, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, klingelte es an der Haustür.

Sherlock, bereits im Begriff aufzustehen, hielt inne, als John zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nach seiner Hand griff.

„Wo willst du hin?!“

„Zur Tür! Mrs Hudson ist nicht da, wie dir nicht entgangen sein dürfte“, meinte Sherlock und sah mit einem Anflug von Verärgerung auf John hinab.

„Du kannst in deinem Zustand nicht einfach an die Tür gehen!“, erwiderte John, während sich seine Augenbrauen noch ein wenig mehr zusammenzogen.

„In meinem... Ich lebe hier! Natürlich kann ich!“ Noch entschlossener als vor wenigen Sekunden entzog sich Sherlock dem Alpha und riss die Küchentür auf. Er eilte die Treppen hinunter, gewiss, dass John ihm umgehend folgen würde.

Es war ein seltsam befreiendes Gefühl. Wenn John nicht dagewesen wäre, hätte er es sicherlich mit allen Mitteln vermieden, an die Tür zu gehen. Schließlich konnte man als Omega in der Hitzephase nie wissen, wer auf der anderen Seite stand. Im schlimmsten Fall ein ungebundener Alpha, der in der Gegend herumlungerte und seine Fährte aufgenommen hatte, nur darauf wartend, dass er unvorsichtig werden würde. John würde das nicht zulassen.

Als er das Erdgeschoss erreichte, realisierte Sherlock jedoch seinen Fehler. Vor der Tür befand sich tatsächlich ein Alpha, allerdings war dieser nicht an Sherlock interessiert. Eine Tatsache, die John mit seinem territorialen Gehabe gar nicht wahrnehmen würde. Sherlock wirbelte herum und streckte die Arme aus, um John davon abzuhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun. Doch John hatte den Geruch des Alphas längst wahrgenommen – und sah augenblicklich rot.

Mit einem ausholenden Satz sprintete er zur Tür und riss diese auf, bevor Sherlock sie überhaupt erreichen konnte.

„Verschwinde!“, brüllte er wutentbrannt. „Er gehört mir!“

„_John!_“, versuchte Sherlock zu beschwichtigen. Doch der Alpha auf der anderen Seite der Schwelle war instinktiv bereits zwei Schritte zurückgetreten und sah angespannt von John zu Sherlock. Er hielt beide Arme hoch, wie um seine Ungefährlichkeit zu beteuern, in einer Hand einen vollgestopften Aktendeckel.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht realisiert, dass—“

Sherlock umklammerte Johns Arm, der nicht die Tür festhielt, sondern drohend in Lestrades Richtung zeigte, und versuchte, den Alpha zurückzuziehen. Er verfluchte die schiere Kraft, die von dem Mann ausging und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ihn davon abhalten konnte, den Detective Inspectorin Stücke zu reißen.

„Er benutzt Geruchsblocker, John. Er kann es nicht riechen!“

„Ich will ihn hier nicht haben! Schon gar nicht jetzt!“, knurrte John, ohne den anderen Alpha aus den Augen zu lassen.

Greg, noch immer mit beiden Händen in der Luft, sah kurz zu Sherlock, dann wieder zu John, als dieser einen weiteren drohenden Laut ausstieß.

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass— Ich wollte euch nicht stören, sondern lediglich die McKenzie-Akte vorbeibringen, um die mich Sherlock gebeten hat.“

Einem Friedensangebot gleich streckte Lestrade John die Akte entgegen, doch der schlug danach, als ob es sich um eine Waffe handelte. Die Akte flog in einem hohen Bogen aus Lestrades Hand und öffnete sich. Der gesamte Papierstapel stob auseinander wie Flugblätter, die man aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, und verteilte sich über das Pflaster und einen Teil der Straße, auf Autodächern und hinter Scheibenwischern, in Pfützen und Dreck.

„Verdammt noch mal!“ Lestrade bückte sich augenblicklich, um die losen Berichte und Tatortfotos einzusammeln, bevor einem der Passanten der Schreck seines Lebens ereilte, und war nicht im Mindesten überrascht, als die Tür zu 221B mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, bevor das charakteristische Klacken des Schlosses ertönte.

„John, was—“

„Was zum Teufel, Sherlock?! Du kannst nicht einfach einen wildfremden Alpha in die Wohnung einladen, wenn wir—“ Nervöse Energie schien John zu durchströmen, als er einen entschiedenen Schritt auf Sherlock zumachte und ihn an die nächste Wand drängte. Seine Hände schoben sich durch den Aufschlag des Bademantels, zogen ihn auf und schlangen sich um Sherlocks nackten Torso, um den Omega in eine knochenknirschende Umarmung zu ziehen. John drückte seine Nase gegen Sherlocks Hals, just über der Narbe und inhalierte Sherlocks Duft geräuschvoll.

„Hat er dich angefasst?“, fragte John zwischen bestimmenden Küssen auf die Haut und wandernden Händen, die Sherlocks Rücken hinunter und über seinen Po streichelten, in das feste Fleisch griffen und ihre Körper eng aneinanderschmiegten.

„Nein... nein... Er... er hat mich nicht berührt“, raunte Sherlock mit wild rasendem Herzen und in dem vergeblichen Versuch, John noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht fassen, wie unglaublich herrisch sich John aufführte. Ein anderer Teil wollte sich herumdrehen und ihm den Hintern entgegenstrecken, so dass sein Alpha ihn auf der Stelle nehmen und seinen Anspruch auf ihn geltend machen konnte.

„Du verdammter— _ah!_“ Sherlock lehnte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte atemlos, als John etwas zu fest an seinem Hals knabberte und saugte. Dieses Mal würde ganz sicher ein gut sichtbarer Fleck zurückbleiben.

Kochendes Blut rauschte durch Sherlocks Adern, ließ seinen Penis rapide anschwellen. Omegaessenz sammelte sich zwischen seinen Pobacken, kribbelte an seinem Oberschenkel, als sie sich in den Härchen verfing.

Johns Hände waren überall, streichelten und kniffen die sensible Haut, schoben und zogen an Sherlock; Finger tauchten unter Achseln, in den Bauchnabel, hinter das Skrotum; Zähnen schabten über Brustwarzen, über den Beckenkamm und die Hüftbeuge. Arme schlangen sich um Sherlocks Beine, zogen ihn vor, bis ihn Johns glühender Mund vollständig umgab.

Sherlock stöhnte überrascht auf, warf den Kopf zurück, der unsanft mit der Wand kollidierte, und griff Halt suchend in das blonde Haar. Finger tasteten sich über die Rundung seines Pos, teilten die Backen und glitten in den feuchten Zwischenraum, durchdrangen mühelos den Muskelring und fanden in Nullkommanichts des hochsensible Nervenbündel in Sherlocks Innerem.

„_Ah!_“, stöhnte Sherlock auf, während John Sherlocks rechtes Bein nach außen drückte und seine Schulter unter die Kniekehle schob, so dass es über Johns Schulter zum Liegen kam.

Ununterbrochen leckte und lutschte John über den viel kleineren Omegapenis, während seine Finger so tief wie möglich in den Körper drangen, um mehr von der Essenz herauszulocken. Er verteilte etwas von der viskosen Masse auf Sherlocks Glied, bevor er es sich erneut in den Mund schob und dabei ein geradezu obszönes Seufzen ausstieß.

Sherlock atmete so hektisch ein und aus, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Seine Knie gaben nach und seine Balance geriet ins Wanken, doch bevor er in sich zusammensacken konnte, war John aufgestanden, um ihn zu stützen. Seine Erektion drückte heiß und hart gegen Sherlocks Unterbauch.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen“, sagte John und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Sherlock nickte lediglich. Er folgte John gehorsam und ohne seine Hand loszulassen die Treppen hinauf, einzig darauf konzentriert, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und sich nicht auf den Boden zu werfen, um sich seinem Alpha zu präsentieren. Auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz zwischen der Tür zur Küche und der zum Wohnzimmer blieb John einen Augenblick stehen, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging und Sherlock ebenfalls hineinmanövrierte.

„Was—?“

John warf die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und drängte Sherlock in Richtung Sofa, bis dieser auf die Sitzfläche plumpste.

„Wir haben das Bett noch nicht gemacht“, murmelte er zur Erklärung und schob den Bademantel über seine Schultern, ließ ihn unbeachtet zu Boden fallen. Mit dem Fuß auf der schmalen Kante schob John den Couchtisch ein Stück weiter nach vorn, so dass sie sich nicht daran stießen oder die Tassen und Bücher mit einer unbedachten Bewegung hinunterschubsten. Er langte nach Sherlocks Schulter, um ihn in eine liegende Position zu drücken, doch Sherlock stemmte sich dagegen.

„Warte, nicht so“, sagte er und rutschte ein Stück zurück, um genug Platz zwischen sie zu bringen, so dass er sich herumdrehen konnte. Doch John wollte offenbar nichts davon wissen. Er verhinderte die Drehung, indem er Sherlocks Beine festhielt und ihn wieder näher an sich heranzog.

„Nein“, erwiderte John schlicht und beugte sich vor. Sein rechtes Knie schob er auf das Sofa, während er mit dem linken Fuß fest auf dem Boden stehenblieb. In der Vorwärtsbewegung winkelte er Sherlocks Beine an und positionierte sich zwischen ihnen.

Innerhalb von zwei weiteren Herzschlägen spürte Sherlock Johns Eichel an seiner Körperöffnung und saugte zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne, als sie in ihn eindrang. Er stöhnte kehlig, als sich John tiefer in sein Inneres schob und erst innehielt, als sein Schritt Sherlocks Kehrseite touchierte. Der Stoff seines Bademantels war feucht und klebte an der Rundung seines Hinterns, aber keiner von beiden scherte sich darum.

John positionierte seine Arme unter Sherlocks Kniekehlen, so dass er die Beine gleichzeitig oben halten und sich neben Sherlock abstützen konnte. Sein durchbohrender Blick fraß sich direkt durch Sherlock und sandte Schauer über dessen Körper, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Kein anderer Alpha...“, raunte John, beugte sich so dicht über Sherlock, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch von wenigen Zentimetern getrennt waren, „soll dich während deiner Hitzephase anfassen. Keiner dich ansehen. Keiner diesen verführerischen Duft riechen. Keiner soll wissen, wie unglaublich du schmeckst. Wie Nektar. Wie Ambrosia.“ Jede dieser Aussagen unterstrich John mit einem langsamen, tiefen Stoß, der den letzten Atem aus Sherlocks Lunge trieb und ihn jedes Mal leise aufstöhnen ließ. „Du gehörst mir. Mir allein!“

„_Johnnn_—!“

Sherlock wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Jeder Nerv sandte sagenhafte Impulse durch seinen Körper. Jedes Wort, das John aussprach, war wie Balsam für seine Seele, die sich so sehr nach ihrem Gegenstück gesehnt hatte. Das erste Mal solange er denken konnte, ließ er los; ließ er sich einzig und allein von seinen Gefühlen und seinen Instinkten treiben.

Er streckte seine Hände nach John aus, zog den anderen Mann an sich, so gut das in dieser zusammengefalteten Haltung möglich war, und ließ seine Finger in Johns Nacken gleiten. Er zog fester, richtete gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Kopf auf und drückte seinen Mund auf Johns, schob ihm die Zunge in den Mund, nur um augenblicklich auf ihr Gegenstück zu treffen. Wärme sprudelte in seinem Magen, kleine Feuerwerke entzündeten sich hinter seinen Lidern. Er wollte—

_Nein! Oh Gott, nein, nein, nein, nein!_

Erschrocken riss Sherlock die Augen auf und starrte in das überraschte Gesicht von John, der in seiner Bewegung innegehalten hatte. Hatte er den Kuss erwidert? Sherlock konnte es nicht sagen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Es hätte _nie_ passieren dürfen!

Tief bestürzt realisierte Sherlock, wie Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen aufblühte. In einer nutzlosen Geste verschränkte er die Arme vor dem Gesicht und stammelte ein „Tut mir leid!“, bevor er seine Lippen so fest wie möglich zusammenpresste, um nicht noch einmal einen solchen Fauxpas zuzulassen.

„Es... es ist okay“, sagte John leise, ohne die Bewegung wieder aufzunehmen, aber auch ohne sich zurückzuziehen. „Es macht mir nichts aus. Dich zu küssen, meine ich. Das... sind die Hormone. Das ist ganz normal.“ Seine Stimme klang sanft – zu sanft – also ob er ein Kind beruhigen müsste, nachdem es einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

„’s nicht okay“, lamentierte Sherlock zwischen seinen überkreuzten Armen. Er würde John nicht wieder ansehen können, ohne sich in Grund und Boden zu schämen. Küssen war für _echte _Paare, für Liebhaber, für Leute, die gemeinsam beschlossen hatten, den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander zu verbringen. Nicht für... was auch immer sie waren.

Sherlock wich zurück, als John mit dem Daumen über sein Kinn strich.

„Das alles ist eine außergewöhnliche Situation. Wir... tun Dinge miteinander, die wir sonst nicht... tun würden. Und... das Küssen... kann doch dazugehören. Tu einfach, was dein Körper; was deine Instinkte von dir verlangen. Und danach...“ Sanft schob John Sherlocks Arme ein Stück nach oben, so dass er sein Gesicht im Ganzen sehen konnte, „...danach reden wir nicht mehr darüber.“

Sherlock, der noch immer nicht den Mut aufbrachte, Johns Blick zu begegnen, schluckte schwer und nickte knapp.

** _Drei Jahre und fünf Monate zuvor_ **

„Du hast es satt, immer von deinen Gefühlen kontrolliert zu werden? Kein Problem! Das Zeug hier wird dich durch die Nacht bringen, ohne dass du irgendwas von ihnen oder deinem Alpha spürst!“

„Ist es gefährlich?“, fragte Sherlock, während er die Spritze in den dürren Fingern des anderen Omegas zweifelnd betrachtete.

Das Mädchen wischte sich ein paar wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und verzog den schmalen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Oh, ja!“

Sie hatten sich in einem dieser Clubs getroffen. Ein düsterer, unterirdischer Bau in den verwinkelten Gassen von Camden. Ein Club von Omegas für Omegas; und zwar solchen, die das eine oder andere an ihrer „besseren Hälfte“ auszusetzen hatten.

Lange Zeit hatte Sherlock angenommen, dass er der einzige Omega war, der schlicht und ergreifend keinen Alpha in seinem Leben wollte. Doch Tatsache war, dass es verdammt viele von ihnen gab, die unglücklich waren. Nicht zwangsläufig unglücklich mit ihren Partnern, sondern mit der Situation, in der sie sich als Omegas in der Gesellschaft wiederfanden.

Die Gleichberechtigung, die laut Gesetz herrschen sollte, war nicht mehr als ein Mythos. Spätestens wenn ein Omega in die Pubertät kam, wurde er auf eine separate Schule geschickt. Zwar ging es Alphas ganz genauso, doch waren deren Schulen darauf ausgerichtet, Alphas auf eine höhere Bildung und damit auf die gut bezahlten Jobs vorzubereiten, während Omegas von vornherein ans Herz gelegt wurde, sich mit musischen Fächern oder einer Ausbildung zufriedenzugeben, welche gerade mal die Arbeit als Assistent in den untersten Hierarchieebenen ermöglichte.

Vielmehr wurde ihnen grundsätzlich nicht zugetraut, da die meisten Omegas ohnehin die Arbeit aufgaben, sobald sie einen Partner gefunden hatten und sich um Heim und Herd kümmern wollten. Eine Familie zu gründen, schien ihr einziges Ziel zu sein, was das Leben für solche Omegas, die kein Interesse an Familiengründung hatten, extrem erschwerte. Insbesondere für männliche Omegas, die von Natur aus keine Kinder austragen konnten, war die Situation mehr als unbefriedigend. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin, eine Alphafrau zu finden, die dazu bereit war, ihre Karriere zu unterbrechen und ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, um das sich ihr Mann kümmern konnte, oder eines zu adoptieren – was die meisten Alphas nicht wollten.

Dann gab es jene Omegas, die von ihrem Alphapartner betrogen oder verlassen wurden. Den betrogenen Partner traf es immer härter als den Betrüger, schließlich waren Omegas weit feinfühliger als Alphas. Zu einer Auflösung des Bundes kam es dennoch nur selten, da die Chemiekeule, die dazu benötigt wurde, dermaßen aggressiv war, dass beide Partner schwer darunter litten und sogar sterben konnten.

Andere hatten ihren Partner verloren, weil ein Unfall oder eine Krankheit sie dahingerafft hatte. Je nachdem wie stark die Verbindung der beiden Partner war, konnte das dazu führen, dass der Verbliebene innerhalb kurzer Zeit ebenfalls starb.

Nur allzu gut war Sherlock mit so einem Fall vertraut. Durch das sogenannte Broken-Bond-Syndrome war seine Mutter kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters ebenfalls erkrankt und gestorben. Ihr Körper hatte den gewaltvoll zerrissenen Bund einfach nicht ertragen.

Sherlock hatte zahlreiche Studien zu diesem Phänomen bei Alphas und Omegas studiert und festgestellt, dass es nur bei besonders engen Beziehungen auftrat. Jüngere oder emotional entfernte Beziehungen, in denen ein Partner durch eine Krankheit oder einen Unfall ums Leben kam, führten selten zu einem Broken-Bond-Syndrome, sondern maximal zu einer mehrwöchigen Depression.

Ein guter Grund also, sich nicht auf Gefühle für einen Alpha einzulassen. Sie bereiteten einem ohnehin nur Ärger, hatten Sex mit anderen oder verlangten, dass sich ihr Omega ihrem Leben unterordnete, bis sie sich darin auflösten.

Sherlock hatte sich für einen losen Bund entschieden, auch wenn er damals noch nichts von dieser metaphysischen Verbindung zwischen ihm und einem potentiellen Alpha gewusst hatte. Er hatte zwar mitbekommen, wie sehr seine Mutter unter der Krankheit seines Vaters gelitten hatte, hatte das aber immer auf ihrer Gefühle für ihn geschoben und nicht auf den Bund selbst.

Nun, da Sherlock am eigenen Leib miterlebte, wie tief sein Bund zu John tatsächlich ging, obwohl sie nie eine enge Beziehung gehabt hatten, brauchte er Gegenmaßnahmen, um damit fertigzuwerden. Er hatte andere Omegas befragt und war letztendlich hier gelandet, in Camden.

Das Omegamädchen streckte ihm auffordernd die Spritze hin. Sherlock ergriff sie und betrachtete nachdenklich die trübe Flüssigkeit im Inneren. Er hatte ihr nicht erzählt, wie deutlich er Johns Empfindungen wahrnahm, war die Geschichte des Seelenbundes unter Omegas doch weit verbreitet und zu einem romantischen Mythos mutiert, den kein halbwegs intelligenter Mensch ernstnehmen konnte. Zu gestehen, dass er den Alpha über mehrere tausend Kilometer hinweg spüren konnte, würde lediglich als Trennungsschmerz interpretiert werden – und das war definitiv nicht das, was Sherlock spürte.

Schon öfters hatte er miterleben müssen, wie John Sex mit anderen Menschen gehabt hatte. Im Normalfall hatte Sherlock diese „Partner“ nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, sondern lediglich wie sich John mit ihnen fühlte, hatte aufgrund dessen angenommen, dass es sich nur um Betas handeln konnte, mit denen er sich abgab.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Sherlock spürte ganz deutlich, dass sich John von einem anderen Omega angezogen fühlte. Einem Omega in der Hitzephase. Seine Gefühle dazu waren verwirrend. Einerseits war da Aufregung, Lust und Verlangen; andererseits Wut und Abneigung. Es war schwierig, zu erkennen, ob die negativen Gefühle tatsächlich den Omega in der Hitzephase betrafen oder sich gegen Sherlock richteten, der sich John verweigert und ihm die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, sich je mit _seinem_ Omega zu verbinden.

Sherlock wollte all diese Dinge nicht spüren, wollte nicht mitbekommen, wie John es mit einem Omega trieb und sich dabei vielleicht sogar verliebte. Er wollte keine Lust spüren, wenn John in dem anderen Omega kam, wohl wissend, dass er selbst so etwas nie erleben würde.

Das alles war zu viel... zu viel... _zu viel!_

Die Nadel durchstach die Haut mühelos. Sie glitt hinein wie in einen Handschuh, Treffer beim ersten Versuch. Als er den Kolben hinunterdrückte, spürte er nur zwei Herzschläge später, wie das chemische Gemisch durch seine Blutbahn rauschte und seine Synapsen entflammten. Oxytocin und Serotonin im Übermaß, bis seine Wahrnehmung in Johns Richtung erstickte. 

_Ja... das ist es._

+++

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung:
> 
> Wir möchten nicht zu viel vorwegnehmen oder spoilern, hier jedoch noch mal dringend darauf hinweisen, dass es eine P18 Geschichte ist. Nicht nur wegen detaillierter Smutszenen, sondern auch wegen der expliziten Darstellung von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Blut, usw. (nicht nur in diesem Kapitel, auch in vielen anderen). Bitte seid vorsichtig, wenn euch gewissen Themen zu sehr mitnehmen und schreibt uns im Zweifelsfall eine PN.
> 
> Ansonsten - viel Vergnügen mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

_ **Drei Jahre und fünf Monate zuvor** _

Der Schotter auf dem Parkplatz knirschte unter den Rädern der beiden Geländefahrzeuge, als diese zum Halten kamen. Türen öffneten sich und eine Gruppe Alphas stieg lachend und grölend aus den SUV. Noch immer hatte John keine Ahnung, womit ihn die Truppe an seinem Geburtstag überraschen wollte. Feixend schoben und zogen sie John vor sich her in Richtung eines einzeln stehenden, unscheinbaren Gebäudes, das rundum von einem hohen Eisenzaun umgeben war.

Neugierig blickte sich John um. Auf dem Schotterparkplatz standen lediglich eine Handvoll Autos. Zwei weitere Militärwagen, ein deutscher und ein amerikanischer, außerdem einige wenige Zivilfahrzeuge. Die nächsten Häuser befanden sich mehrere hundert Meter entfernt. Über dem mannshohen Tor konnte John zwei Kameras sehen. Eine schien den Parkplatz zu filmen, die andere den Eingangsbereich. Illuminiert von der tiefstehenden Abendsonne deutete nichts an dem Gebäude darauf hin, was sich im Inneren befand. Ein ungutes Gefühl prickelte in Johns Nacken, als seine Truppe vor dem Tor zum Halten kam.

Jones, ein Alpha der bereits seinen vierten Einsatz in Afghanistan leistete und stets als eine Art Fremdenführer für seine Kameraden fungierte, trat auf einen finster aussehenden Wachmann zu. Obwohl der Mann ein Beta war, war er von großer und kräftiger Statur und stand Jones in seinem Auftreten in nichts nach. Möglicherweise unterstützte auch die Handfeuerwaffe, die er offensiv in einem Hohlster an seiner Hose trug, seine selbstbewusste Haltung.

John beobachtete, wie Jones ein paar leise Worte mit dem Wachmann wechselte, nach hinten zu seiner Gruppe zeigte und in Johns Richtung gestikulierte. Schließlich wechselten einige Geldscheine den Besitzer und die Gruppe wurde durchgewunken.

Als John das Tor passierte, grinste der Beta ihn amüsiert an und machte Anstalten, seine Schulter zu klopfen. Er hielt die Hand kurz in der Luft und senkte sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Ganz so, als hätte er sich ins Bewusstsein gerufen, dass sich ein solches Verhalten gegenüber einem Alpha, Soldaten und – was? Kunden? – nicht schickte.

Stattdessen vertiefte sich sein Grienen, entblößte dabei eine schiefe Reihe gelblicher Zähne und rief „viel Spaß“in der Landessprache, das John selbst mit seinem rudimentären Paschtokenntnissen verstand.

Sie passierten einen schmalen Kiesweg und kamen vor einer braunen Tür zum Halten, die sich vor ihnen öffnete. Ein junger Beta, nicht viel älter als achtzehn Jahre, stand im Rahmen und sah der Truppe mit demütigem Lächeln entgegen.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir“, radebrach er mit starkem Akzent und schloss die Tür, als der letzte Alpha eingetreten war.

Das Erste, das John auffiel, war der Geruch, der im gesamten Gebäude hing. Patschuli, Rosenblüten und abendländische Gewürze mischten sich mit dem Duft aus Moschus, Hopfen und _Erregung_. Darunter, tief vergraben, etwas Süßliches, Liebliches. Außerdem... John konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber er glaubte, neben der Lust auch den schalen Odor von _Verzweiflung _zu riechen.

Er ließ sich zwei Schritte zurückfallen und gesellte sich zu Bill, die als letzte das Gebäude betrat.

„Was geht hier vor? Wo sind wir?“, flüsterte er.

Bill zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern und sah sich ebenfalls neugierig um. „Sie haben es mir auch nicht verraten. Vermutlich glauben sie, ich hätte sonst getratscht. Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen!“

Die Gruppe wurde in einen schummrigen Raum geführt, so eingerichtet, dass er jeglichem arabischen Klischee entsprach. Buntgemusterte Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden. Seidene Schals hingen dekorativ von den Wänden und der Decke. Daneben, orientalische Lampen, die mit diffusem Licht die zahlreichen Sitzkissen und üppigen Sofaarrangements beleuchteten. Obwohl Alkohol in Afghanistan, zumindest für die Einheimischen, verboten war, entdeckte John einen diskreten Bartresen am Ende des Raumes. Ein junger Kellner schenkte Tee, Säfte, aber auch Bier und Wein aus. In einem Regal an der Wand konnte John auch einige Flaschen hochprozentiger Spirituosen erkennen.

Zwischen den Sitzkissen waren kleine Tischchen platziert, auf denen Wasserpfeifen standen. Dort saßen Gäste in kleinen Gruppen, unterhielten sich miteinander, rauchten und tranken. Die Stimmung aller Anwesenden wirkte gelöst. Hier und da hörte man ein Lachen. Doch John spürte instinktiv die Spannung im Raum. Etwas, das seine Nackenhaare aufstellte und drohend in der Atmosphäre hing. Wie die elektrische Aufladung der Luft im Sommer, kurz bevor ein Gewitter niederging.

Prüfend ließ John seinen Blick über die Gäste wandern. Er machte einige Soldaten und ein paar Einheimische aus. Eine Handvoll männliche Betas bildeten eine Gruppe. Doch die Mehrheit waren Alphas, wobei sich Männer und Frauen hier die Waage hielten.

Johns Truppe steuerte eine freie Sitzgruppe an und verteilte sich um das Tischchen. Sofort eilte ein Kellner heran, drückte ihnen Getränkekarten in die Hand und bereitete die Wasserpfeife vor. Noch bevor John einen Blick in das ledergebundene Büchlein werfen konnte, deutete Jones über die Gruppe und bestellte in der Landessprache. Der Kellner nickte und eilte geflissentlich davon. Süßlicher Tabakduft verteilte sich, als jemand an dem Mundstück zog und den Dampf ausblies. Dankend winkte John ab, als die Alpha neben ihm – Leslie, eine stämmige Rothaarige, die wenigstens eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als er – ihm den Schlauch entgegenhielt. Die Frau war John seit jeher unsympathisch.

Der Kellner kam mit einem vollen Tablett Bier sowie Schnäpsen zurück und verteilte die Gläser an die Truppe. Jeder nahm sein Getränk in die Hand und prostete John zu.

„Auf dich!“

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Captain!“

„Prost, John.“

„Auf unseren _Three Continents Watson_!“

Die Alphas quasselten und gratulierten durcheinander, wobei jeder mit seinem Glas gegen Johns stieß.

„Danke, Leute!“, antwortete John und trank eilig einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Seine Kehle war trocken und so sehr sich John auch einreden wollte, dass es sich bei diesem Etablissement lediglich um eine – möglicherweise illegale – Bar handelte, prickelte nach wie vor Argwohn und Wachsamkeit in seinem Nacken.

„Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich verraten, wo wir sind?“

Jones lachte schallend auf und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug bis zur Hälfte. „Lass dich überraschen, Doc. Die Show geht gleich... _ah_... wie abgesprochen.“

Der Alpha deutete auf eine metallbeschlagene Tür am Ende des Raumes, die sich in diesem Augenblick öffnete. Arabische Musik begann zu spielen und eine Frau in wallenden Gewändern tänzelte hinein.

Sofort verstummten jedwede Gespräche an den Tischen und alle Augen richteten sich auf die Frau, die bei näherem Hinsehen noch fast ein Mädchen war. Langes, dunkles Haar, das sich in Kaskaden über ihren Rücken ergoss, umrahmte das herzförmige Gesicht. Der zarte Körper war umhüllt von rot-weißen Stoffen, über und über bestickt mit goldenen Fäden und glänzenden Schmucksteinen. Lediglich Bauch und Füße waren unbedeckt. Dafür schillerte ein rubinroter Stein in ihrem Nabel. In anmutigen Bewegungen begann sie sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu wiegen.

Amüsiert lehnte sich John zurück. Natürlich, das Mädchen war bezaubernd, doch erweckte die Show eher den Anschein, dass man sich in einem orientalischen Hotel befand als irgendwo im Kriegsgebiet. Wenn das die große Überraschung war, die seine Kameraden für ihn geplant hatten, konnte John endlich anfangen, sich zu entspannen.

Diese und ähnliche Gedanken gingen John durch den Kopf, bis Bill links von ihm überrascht die Luft einsog und ihren Ellbogen in seine Rippen stieß.

„Schau dir das an!“, zischte sie und schob John die vermeintliche Getränkekarte zu.

John zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen nach oben, als er das Menü studierte. Es handelte sich dabei nicht um, wie zunächst angenommen, eine Auswahl an Cocktails. Stattdessen waren Passbilder verschiedenster Frauen und Männer abgebildet. Daneben standen Alter, Größe und Gewicht. Augenfarbe, Haarfarbe, Zeitpunkt der letzten _Hitzephase. _

„Oh, mein Gott!“, keuchte John.

Er ließ fassungslos die Karte sinken und hob den Blick. Vor ihm, in der Mitte des Raumes, schälte sich die Tänzerin gerade aus ihrem seidenen Rock. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass das Mädchen angefangen hatte, sich auszuziehen. Unter lauten Pfiffen und Applaus entledigte sie sich schließlich auch ihres letzten Kleidungsstücks, einem hautengen Höschen, und war nun nackt bis auf eine Kette, die John bis dato für ein Schmuckstück gehalten hatte. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass um den Hals des Mädchens ein kleines Schloss baumelte, das Material jedoch hinten im Nacken, fast vollständig verdeckt von den langen Haaren, breiter war und an das unzerstörbare Kettenhemd einer Ritterrüstung erinnerte. Ein Bissschutz.

_Fuck..._

„Scheiße, Bill. Sie ist eine Omega!“

Die Krankenschwester nickte, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Tänzerin zu lösen. Genauso wie die Alphas drum herum starrte sie das Mädchen mit großen Augen an. Einige hatten die Münder aufgerissen, andere sogen angestrengt den Duft im Raum ein. Bei manchen glaubte John, eine Beule in der Hose zu erkennen. Ein Alpha am Nachbartisch hatte sogar die Hand in den Schritt geschoben und masturbierte ungeniert.

„Leute, was geht hier vor?“

„Nur die Ruhe, Captain“, grinste Leslie. „Gleich geht die Show erst richtig los.“

Wie auf Kommando sammelte das Mädchen ihre Kleidung ein, verbeugte sich schüchtern und ging zurück zu der Stahltür. Sie schlüpfte hindurch, ließ sie aber offenstehen, da nun eine Reihe junger Menschen in den Raum geführt wurde.

Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Irritation betrachtete John die Gruppe, die, flankiert von zwei bewaffneten, bulligen Betas, aufgereiht dastand und wartete. Allesamt waren sie jung und, abgesehen vom Bissschutz, nackt_. _Unverkennbar war jedoch noch etwas anderes, das sie gemeinsam hatten. Erregung und Lust, gepaart mit Verzweiflung und Furcht.

Die schmalen Omegapenisse waren ausnahmslos aufgerichtet, die Brustwarzen beider Geschlechter zu harten Knospen zusammengezogen. John glaubte zu sehen, wie Nässe über die nackten Schenkel lief.

Aphrodisierender Duft in verschiedensten Facetten schwängerte die Luft und erschwerte John das Atmen. Er kroch in Nase und Mund, legte sich über Follikel und lullte Lungenbläschen ein. John schluckte schwer.

Mit großen Augen betrachteten die Omegas ihrerseits die Alphas. Sie schnupperten in der Luft, manche trippelten unruhig an ihrem Platz hin und her, andere rieben mechanisch über ihr Geschlecht.

Der Raum war erfüllt von leisen Seufzern, Knurren und dem Geräusch von sich öffnenden Reißverschlüssen. Der Geruch von Begierde hing schwer im Raum und doch machte niemand Anstalten, den ersten Schritt zu wagen und aufeinander zuzugehen. Beide Gruppen schienen auf eine Art Startschuss zu warten.

Dieser erfolgte in Gestalt eines kräftigen Alphas in den Sechzigern, der als Letzter durch die metallene Tür trat. Er war erhaben, mächtig und offensichtlich völlig unbeeindruckt von den Omegas, die ihm Platz machten und den Mann mit einer Mischung aus Wollust und Angst demütig ansahen.

„Meine lieben Gäste. Meine Freunde!“, sagte er in akzentschwerem, jedoch einwandfreiem Englisch. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr heute wieder so zahlreich erschienen seid. Wie ihr wisst, ist euer Vergnügen mit den Omegas im Eintrittspreis enthalten. Also sucht euch aus, wer euch am meisten zusagt. Wollt ihr euch jemanden teilen oder mehrere beglücken, seid ihr dazu ebenfalls herzlich eingeladen. Streitet euch nicht. Es ist genug für alle da. Habt Spaß, tobt euch aus. Nur bitte, versucht nicht, meine kleinen Lieblinge zu beißen. Der Schutz ist aus Titan und ohnehin unzerstörbar. Ihr schadet also allenfalls euren wertvollen Zähnen. Ansonsten tut, wonach euch der Sinn steht. Aber“, der Mann grinste verschwörerisch und zwinkerte in die Runde „hinterlasst keine bleibenden Blessuren.“

Er klatschte in die Hände, machte eine halbe Verbeugung und zog sich an den Rand der Bar zurück, was alle Alphas in dem Raum augenblicklich auf die Beine brachte. Lediglich die Gruppe Betas blieb sitzen und folgte dem Spektakel mit offensichtlicher Faszination.

Auch John ging wie ferngesteuert zu den Omegas und steuerte zielgerichtet einen jungen Mann an, der ihn aus hellen Augen schüchtern ansah. Er war schlank, beinahe grazil. Die dunklen Haare waren eng an den Kopf frisiert und pointierten so die feinen Gesichtszüge. Und auch wenn die Haut dunkler war und seine ganze Attitüde keinerlei Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlte, erinnerte er John fast schon schmerzlich an Sherlock.

In seinem Inneren stritten sich zwei Stimmen lautstark. Eine keifte, wie schrecklich falsch das alles war, die andere wollte nichts sehnlicher, als tief in den Omega zu dringen, ihn zu beißen und zu markieren. Sich zu nehmen, was ihm zustand.

Mit unverhohlener Lust drückte sich der Junge seufzend an John und rieb sein Glied an Johns Hose. Ganz automatisch zog er den Omega an sich und grub seine Nase in dessen Halsbeuge. Verborgen durch das Kettenhemd konnte John nicht recht an den Nacken kommen. So begnügte er sich mit der weichen Haut unter dem Ohrläppchen und schnupperte.

Der Omega roch gut.

John verstärkte seinen Griff und inhalierte tief.

Der Omega roch _falsch. _

„Sir?“, fragte der Junge irritiert, als John wie verbrannt zurückzuckte.

„Nein. Ich kann— Tut mir—“ Kopfschüttelnd trat John einen Schritt nach hinten und hob in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände.

Desorientiert blickte er sich um und nahm voller Abscheu die Szene um sich herum wahr.

Einer Orgie gleich trieben es bereits mehrere Alphas an Ort und Stelle mit dem Omega ihrer Wahl. Tische und Sitzkissen wurden zweckentfremdet. Überall hörte man das rhythmische Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, das feuchte Gleiten, spitze Schreie und ekstatisches Stöhnen.

Jones schob gerade einen Jungen vor sich auf eines der Sofas und knöpfte sich die Hose auf. Er wirkte bedrohlich. Wie ein Raubtier auf dem Sprung, bereit seine Beute zu reißen. Shorty, ein dunkelhäutiger zwei Meter großer Hüne, hob gerade eine zierliche Omega in seine Arme, die im Vergleich zu ihm geradezu winzig wirkte. Sein enormer Penis ragte aus der Hose. Die unterarmdicke Erektion im Vergleich zu dem zarten Mädchen war grotesk. Beschämt wandte sich John ab, als Shorty die Omega auf seinen Schoss zog und sich erbarmungslos in sie rammte. Ihr gequälter Aufschrei ging John durch Mark und Bein.

Leslie stand nur wenige Schritte neben ihm und spielte an Brustwarze und Penis eines Omega, der sich unter ihren Berührungen lustvoll wand. Sie sah zu John und grinste ihn halbseitig an.

„Ist der Kleine nichts für dich, Captain? Wir finden sicherlich jemand anderen, der dich endlich mal ranlässt.“

„Was?“, fragte John irritiert. „Wovon sprichst du?“

Die Alpha lachte dröhnend, während sie unzeremoniell einen Finger in den Anus des Omega schob, der lautstark aufstöhnte.

„Siehst du, so muss man das machen, _Three Continents._“ Ihre Stimme triefte regelrecht vor Spott und einmal mehr wurde John bewusst, wie wenig er die Frau leiden konnte. „Bill hat erzählt, dein Omega ziert sich und wir dachten, es wird Zeit für dich. So was kann ja nicht gesund sein.“

Eiswasser wusch durch Johns Venen. Das bisschen Lust, das er bis jetzt verspürt hatte, verpuffte im Nichts. Suchend sah er sich nach Bill um, die gerade die kleinen Brüste einer langhaarigen Omega massierte. Das Mädchen warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versenkte eine Hand in ihrem Schritt. Dort rieb sie frenetisch.

Mit zwei Schritten war John bei Bill und zog sie am Arm beiseite. Die Frau knurrte empört und wollte nach John schlagen. Kampfbereit ballte sie beide Hände zu Fäusten, bis sie ihren Vorgesetzten erkannte.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, John?“

„Was mit _mir _los ist? Was ist mit euch los? Was ist mit _dir _los? Seid ihr nicht alle gebunden und ach so stolz auf eure Beziehungen? Und hier führt ihr euch auf wie die Wilden? Was würde Cilia sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen würde? Was würdest du machen, wenn ein anderer Alpha sie anfassen würde?“

„Scheiße!“ Mit einem Mal war Bills ganze Aggression wie weggeblasen. Irritiert fuhr sie sich durch die schweißnassen, kurzen Haare. Dann griff sie nach Johns Handgelenk und zog ihn in Richtung Ausgang.

„Los, lass uns von hier verschwinden.“

*

Auf dem Parkplatz trafen sie auf Daniel, einen weiteren Soldaten aus Johns Gruppe. Er war der jüngste der Truppe und erst seit Kurzem in Afghanistan. Nun lehnte er mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck an einem der Fahrzeuge und rauchte.

In wenigen Schritten hatte John den Mann erreicht. Einem Impuls folgend schnappte er nach der Zigarette und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Er ignorierte das Brennen in Hals und Lunge und inhalierte ein weiteres Mal, dann nochmal, bis er die Kippe schließlich zurückgab.

„Was zum Teufel war das für eine Schnapsidee?“, knurrte John und unterdrückte ein Husten.

„Ich wusste nichts davon, John. Ich hätte doch nie... Scheiße, Cilia wird mich umbringen.“

„Hättest ja nicht an dem Omega rumschrauben müssen, Murray. Manchmal schäme ich mich, ein Alpha zu sein. Ihr hättet euch sehen sollen... Wie die Tiere. Als hättet ihr keine Kontrolle über euch.“ Abschätzig musterte Daniel Bill von oben bis unten. „Grade von dir hätte ich Besseres erwartet. Cilia hier, Cilia da. Und dann so was. Widerlich.“

Angespannt beobachtete John, wie Bill wütend die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und drohend auf Daniel zuschritt. Der konnte, da er bereits mit dem Rücken am Wagen stand, nicht weiter zurückweichen. Doch bevor Bill zu einem Schlag ausholte, beziehungsweise John abschätzte, ob und wann er dazwischen gehen sollte, ließ sie die Hände unverrichteter Dinge wieder sinken.

„Du hast ja recht...“, murmelte sie. „Aber so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich habe noch nie einen anderen Omega in der Hitzephase erlebt. Und der ganze Raum roch so verflucht gut. Ich war wie hypnotisiert...“

Verlegen kratzte sich Daniel am Hinterkopf. „Sorry, für meine harschen Worte. Aber der Duft da drinnen hat mich eher aggressiv gemacht und ich bin es wohl immer noch. Es hat alles so falsch gestunken. Ich hatte beinahe den Eindruck, als würde mich meine Omega mit aller Kraft rausschieben. Als wären Marissa und ich gemeinsam entsetzt über diese perverse Orgie. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was das hier ist, ich wäre nie mitgekommen.“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog einen Wagenschlüssel aus der Hosentasche. „Wie dem auch sei. Wollen wir fahren? Jones müsste den anderen Schlüssel haben. Und wenn nicht, ist es mir auch scheißegal.“

Die drei stiegen in den Wagen, John nach hinten in den Fond. Er legte den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze der Rückbank und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Mal war er schrecklich erschöpft. Er seufzte leise auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Bill und drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz nach hinten, um John anzusehen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen musterten ihn besorgt. „Du bist schrecklich blass.“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Mir ist plötzlich so schwindlig und... oh Gott, halt an.“

Der Wagen war noch nicht gänzlich zum Stillstand gekommen, als John bereits die Tür aufriss, nach draußen taumelte und sich erbrach, bis nur noch bittere Galle kam. Würgend stand er vornübergebeugt und schlang die Arme um seinen Torso. Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine bebende Schulter.

„Geht‘s?!“

Langsam richtete sich John auf und wischte sich über den Mund. Jetzt, wo sein Magen leer war, ging es ihm überraschend gut. Tatsächlich ging es ihm besser als gut. Er fühlte sich regelrecht euphorisch, nahezu berauscht.

Lag das an dem ungewohnten Nikotin oder hatte man ihm gar etwas in sein Getränk gemischt? So oder so. John fühlte sich fantastisch, ganz so, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen.

Lächelnd wirbelte er herum, um Bill anzusehen. Doch noch in der Drehung wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Das Letzte, was er sah, war der unebene Asphalt der Straße, auf den er einen Herzschlag später aufprallte.

_ **Jetzt** _

John war erschüttert. Noch immer spürte er Sherlocks weiche Lippen auf seinen, obwohl der sich längst panisch zurückgezogen hatte. Und doch fühlte er den süßen Kuss, die feuchte Zunge, die warme Mundhöhle. Dieser winzige Augenblick, in dem Sherlock ihm gestattet hatte,_ weiter _in ihn zu dringen. Emotional, nicht körperlich. Das wäre ohnehin nicht machbar, da er bereits so tief wie nur möglich in dem Omega versunken war.

Und obwohl sie sich Intimität und Nähe schenkten, wie sie nur zwischen Alphas und Omegas möglich war; obwohl John Sherlock mehr als einmal mit seinem Nodus an sich gebunden hatte. Obwohl sie auf Lebzeiten miteinander _verbunden _waren, war es dieser zarte Kuss, der ihn bis in sein Innerstes berührt hatte. Wie sanftes Licht hatte sich das Gefühl in ihm ausgebreitet, dabei dunkelste Ecken ausgeleuchtet und Schatten verscheucht.

Nachdem John seine Bewegung wieder aufgenommen hatte, zögerlicher und weniger frenetisch als zuvor, hatte er sich Sherlock entgegengelehnt, um ihn seinerseits zu küssen. Er wollte ihm auf diese Art zeigen, dass zwischen ihnen wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Dass es bei ihrer Vereinigung nichts gab, das John nicht bereit war, Sherlock zu geben; dass es keinen Grund für falsche Scham gab. Doch trotz Sherlocks zögerlichem Nicken blickte ihn der Omega nach wie vor nicht an. Stattdessen drehte er seinen Kopf weiter zur Seite, als John nach seinen Lippen suchte. Seufzend vergrub John sein Gesicht stattdessen in Sherlocks Halsbeuge und begnügte sich damit, dort den betörenden Duft einzuatmen.

Als sein Nodus schließlich anschwoll und dabei sich und Sherlock gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt katapultierte, kniff John die Augen zusammen und saugte sich an der hellen Haut fest, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben und Sherlock erneut zu küssen. Denn er war sicher, nicht widerstehen zu können, wenn er bei Sherlocks Orgasmus in dessen ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht blickte.

Diese Vereinigung war nicht minder intensiv als die vorangegangenen Male. Und doch schienen beide zu versuchen, sich nicht mehr völlig von der Leidenschaft überrollen zu lassen. Sie streichelten sich kaum, sondern lagen still beieinander, John auf Sherlock, bis sich der Nodus soweit zurückgebildet hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte. Sofort rutschte Sherlock vom Sofa und eilte ins Badezimmer.

John lauschte, wie Sherlock zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag unter die Dusche stieg. Ihn schmerzte die körperliche Trennung von seinem Omega augenblicklich und doch wagte er es diesmal nicht, Sherlock zu folgen. Stattdessen bestellte er online einige Lebensmittel und Fertiggerichte beim örtlichen Supermarkt. Auf der Homepage klickte er an, dass er explizit von einem Beta beliefert werden wollte. Dankenswerterweise boten inzwischen fast alle Geschäfte einen solchen Lieferservice an. Immerhin konnten weder Alphas noch Omegas das Haus verlassen, wenn die Hitzephase erst einmal angefangen hatte.

Er nahm die Bestellung als Vorwand, um an die halboffene Badezimmertür zu treten und Sherlock nach seinen Wünschen zu befragen. Dass er damit lediglich den Abstand zu seinem Omega minimieren wollte, mochte er sich selbst nicht eingestehen.

*

Wie auf eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung hin sahen sie einander bei den nächsten Hitzeschüben nicht mehr ins Gesicht. Stattdessen rollte sich Sherlock ganz automatisch auf den Bauch oder John legte sich hinter den Omega.

Zwischen den Runden redeten sie nicht viel, sondern gingen – soweit es möglich war – ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. Hauptsache sie waren nicht weit voneinander entfernt. Sherlock tippte auf seinem Laptop, während John lustlos in einem Roman blätterte. Dass er mechanisch die Seiten umblätterte und sich noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie der Protagonist des Buches hieß, fiel ihm nicht auf. Stattdessen versuchte John, seine Instinkte zu zügeln und Sherlock nicht zu bedrängen, sondern ihm seinen Freiraum zu gewähren. Der Omega war die meiste Zeit ohnehin ungewöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt.

Als John am späten Abend des dritten Tages spürte, wie sein Nodus anschwoll, wusste er instinktiv, dass es ihr letztes Mal in dieser Hitzephase war. Automatisch zog er Sherlock enger an sich und liebkoste die Narbe. Er wollte sich Zeit lassen und jeden Augenblick auskosten, solange er noch konnte. Unter zarten Küssen streichelte er den Omega zu seinem Höhepunkt und ergoss sich wenige Herzschläge später tief in ihm.

Fasziniert legte John seine Hand über Sherlocks Brustbein und spürte, wie ihre Herzen in Einklang pochten. Seufzend drückte er seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks Schulterblatt. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln zog an seinem Mundwinkel, als Sherlock die Finger zwischen Johns schob und sie miteinander verwob.

„Das war der letzte Schub“, murmelte er leise.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete John. Ein weiteres Mal presste er seine Lippen auf das Oval, das seine Zähne vor Jahren in der makellosen Haut hinterlassen hatten. „Sobald der Nodus abgeschwollen ist, gehe ich nach oben, damit du deine Ruhe hast.“

„Hmhm“, machte Sherlock zur Bestätigung. Und doch verstärkte er den Griff um Johns Hand.

Als Johns Penis einige Zeit später aus dem dösenden Sherlock herausglitt, stieg John leise aus dem Bett.

„John?“

„Ja... ich... ich bin oben, wenn du mich brauchst.“

„Wofür sollte ich dich schon brauchen?“, murrte Sherlock schlaftrunken.

„Natürlich. Vergiss es.“

Nie hätte sich John eingestanden, wie sehr ihn Sherlocks Worte verletzten. Insgeheim hatte etwas in ihm gehofft, der Omega würde ihn bitten, ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht zusammen zu verbringen. Stattdessen lag er nun in seinem eigenen Bett. Allein. Das erste Mal seit Tagen. In einem Zimmer, das nicht nach Sherlock roch. Angespannt lauschte er und glaubte zu hören, wie sich Sherlock in dem Raum unter seinem von rechts nach links wälzte.

John widerstand dem Drang, zu seinem Omega zurückzugehen. Stattdessen seufzte er leise, drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Decke über die Schultern. Die Anstrengung der letzten Tage forderte ihren Tribut und sorgte dafür, dass John wenige Momente später tief und fest schlief.

*

John schlief bis in den frühen Nachmittag und wurde erst durch lautes Rumpeln, gefolgt von einem abgehackten Fluch aus dem Stockwerk unter sich geweckt.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen und zog seinen Morgenmantel über. Schmerzverzerrt verzog er das Gesicht und hielt inne. Seine Schultern, sein Rücken, die Oberschenkel – eigentlich sein ganzer Körper ächzte unter jeder Bewegung. Jetzt, nachdem die Hormone der Hitzephase seinen Blutkreislauf nicht mehr durchspülten, fühlte er erstmals, wie anstrengend das alles gewesen war.

Außerdem hatte er einen mörderischen Hunger und Durst. John griff nach einer Flasche mit abgestandenem Wasser auf seinem Nachttisch und leerte sie gierig. Sein Kopf pochte bei der Bewegung und selbst seine Haarwurzeln schienen zu protestieren. Von seinem überstrapazierten Genitalbereich mal ganz abgesehen. Vorsichtig zog er die Schlafanzughose zur Seite, um seinen Penis zu inspizieren. Er zischte leise, als er sein schlaffes Glied in die Hand nahm. Es war rot und wund. An seinem Schamhaar klebten Reste von Sherlocks Essenz und Sperma, das John bei der Katzenwäsche in der vergangenen Nacht nicht ordentlich entfernt hatte. Glücklicherweise sah er nichts, was ein heißes Bad, ein wenig Wundsalbe und Schmerztabletten nicht heilen konnten.

Ein weiterer Fluch und das Splittern von Glas setzten John schließlich in Bewegung. Was immer Sherlock da unten veranstaltete, klang so, als wäre Johns Anwesenheit von Nöten. Auch wenn der störrische Omega das nie zugeben würde.

*

Hatte sich Johns Unterbewusstsein vielleicht gesorgt, dass ihre erste Begegnung nach der Hitzephase peinlich oder unangenehm werden würde, belehrte Sherlock ihn sofort eines Besseren. Kaum hatte John den Wohnbereich von 221B betreten, stürmte Sherlock bereits auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn giftig an. Er griff nach Johns Ärmel und zog ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Schön, dass du endlich die Güte besitzt hier aufzutauchen“, keifte er. „Ich hoffe, du hast ausgeschlafen und ausreichend deinen wundgescheuerten... wie dem auch sei. Komm schon und hilf mir. Immerhin ist das alles deine Schuld!“

„Wovon zum Teufel—“

John unterbrach seine Frage, worauf Sherlock eigentlich hinauswollte, als er das Chaos im Schlafzimmer sah.

Das Fenster war sperrangelweit aufgerissen. Von dem lieblichen Duft ihrer Vereinigung war nur noch ein winziges Echo wahrzunehmen. Die teure Bettwäsche sowie Kissen und Decken waren in Mülltüten gestopft, die Nachttischchen zur Seite geschoben. Ein Glas mit Wasser war dabei offensichtlich heruntergefallen und zerborsten, was das Splittergeräusch erklärte.

Sherlock rupfte an der Matratze und versuchte sie anzuheben.

„Hilfst du mir jetzt endlich?!“

„Willst du das wirklich alles wegwerfen?“, fragte John entsetzt. „Es reicht doch, wenn wir die Matratze austauschen und den Rest waschen. Wir besorgen einfach eine saugfähige Unterlage für das nächste Mal und—“

Missbilligend schnalzte Sherlock mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, John. Ich will hiervon nichts mehr sehen. Also?“ Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Würdest du dich endlich nützlich machen? Die Möbelpacker kommen innerhalb der nächsten Stunde. Gott sei Dank gibt es so etwas wie Expresslieferung und...“

_Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben..._

John hörte schon nicht mehr, was Sherlock vor sich hin brabbelte. Er trat an das Bett, wuchtete die Matratze alleine hoch und zog und zerrte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer die Treppen hinunter, wo er sie achtlos im Hausflur liegen ließ. Sollten sich die Möbelpacker darum kümmern.

Zurück in der Wohnung ging er, ohne Sherlock eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, in das Badezimmer und ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Das Schleppen hatte seine überstrapazierten Muskeln nur noch mehr in Aufruhr gebracht und alles was er jetzt brauchte, war ein heißes Bad.

*

Die ätherischen Öle des Badezusatzes hatten, genauso wie das Muskelrelaxan, das er mit einem weiteren Liter Wasser heruntergespült hatte, wahre Wunder bewirkt. Nun stand er in der Küche und briet eine riesige Portion englisches Frühstück bestehend aus Speck, Eiern und Bohnen, in der größten Pfanne, die er gefunden hatte. Ihm war egal, dass es bereits später Nachmittag war, stattdessen schaufelte er sein Essen hochzufrieden auf einen Teller, während er mit halben Ohr zuhörte, wie Sherlock die Möbelpacker herumkommandierte.

Er musste dem Drang widerstehen, dem schmierigen Beta, der die Matratze mit seinem Kollegen nach oben trug, einen Schlag zu verpassen, als der eine anzügliche Bemerkung in Sherlocks Richtung machte.

Natürlich war den Arbeitern klar, was der Auslöser für die Bestellung mit schnellstmöglicher Lieferung war. Doch hatte Sherlock nicht stets zu verstehen gegeben, dass er auf John nicht angewiesen war? Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, ignoriert das dreckige Grinsen und fokussierte sich auf sein Essen.

Als die Packer wenig später verschwunden waren und Sherlock in die Küche kam, ging er schnurstracks auf die – inzwischen leere – Pfanne zu. Enttäuscht sah er zu John.

„Hast du mir nichts übriggelassen?“

John schnaubte amüsiert. „Die Hitzephase ist vorbei. Warum sollte ich dich jetzt noch mit Essen versorgen? Vielleicht ist noch was von den Fertiggerichten im Kühlschrank.“

Mit geschürzten Lippen wirbelte Sherlock herum, so dass sein Morgenmantel hinter ihm aufbauschte, und stürmte zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Fick dich, John Watson!“

„Fick du dich, Sherlock Holmes!“

Kopfschüttelnd stand John auf, nahm Schlüssel und Handy vom Tisch und schob sie in die Hosentasche. Er musste dringend einen Spaziergang machen.

Scheinbar war alles wieder beim Alten...

+++

tbc  
  



	10. Chapter 10

** _Jetzt _ **

Verärgert schloss Sherlock das Fenster in seinem Schlafzimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett, nur um gleich wieder aufzuspringen, als ein unangenehmer Schmerz über seine Nervenbahnen blitzte. Er lief auf und ab, den Geruch von Plastik und reinigenden Chemikalien in der Nase, der von der neuen Matratze ausging. Aber er nahm ihn gern in Kauf, wenn er dafür nichts mehr von der Hitzephase – und von John – riechen musste.

Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte leidvoll. Eigentlich hätte er sich lieber hingelegt und geschlafen, statt so einen Aufwand wie an diesem Morgen zu betreiben, aber die Unruhe, die unter seiner Haut lungerte, ließ es einfach nicht zu. Hätte er auf seinen Instinkt gehört, wäre er John in den zweiten Stock gefolgt und hätte sich zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, hätte sich an ihn geschmiegt und seinen Duft eingeatmet – ganz so wie in den letzten Tagen. Aber das kam gar nicht infrage.

Die Hitzephase war vorbei und damit auch die von der Natur aufgezwungene Intimität, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig die Kehle herausgerissen hatten, während sie physisch miteinander verbunden gewesen waren. Aber genug der Farce, genug vom Herzklopfen und Magenkribbeln, genug von dem Gefühl, aufgebrochen und schutzlos zu sein. Sherlock war froh darüber, seine Gedanken und Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und darüber, dass er John nicht mehr brauchte.

Nach einem kurzen, unruhigen Schlaf war er aufgestanden, hatte sich gründlich gewaschen und gleich darauf die neue Matratze bestellt. Keinesfalls hätte er eine weitere Nacht auf der alten verbracht, Johns Geruch mit jedem Atemzug in seiner Lunge. Mit der gleichen Bestellung hatte er neue Bettwäsche geordert, sollte die alte doch in der Hölle verbrennen – ganz gleich wie hoch die Fadenzahl und damit der Preis gewesen war.

John am Nachmittag aus seinem Zimmer kommen zu sehen, erholt und scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von den letzten Tagen, hatte Sherlocks Unmut zusätzlich befeuert. Der Alpha hatte nicht einmal seine Hilfe angeboten, als er Sherlock beim Hochwuchten der eingesauten Matratze gesehen hatte. Sherlock hatte ihn erst explizit dazu auffordern müssen, seinen Teil der Arbeit zu leisten. Im Anschluss hatte sich John Frühstück gemacht – ohne auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, Sherlock zu fragen, ob er auch etwas wollte.

Es war einfach ungerecht, dass Alphas es so leicht hatten.

John war nicht derjenige, der kaum sitzen konnte; nicht derjenige, der sich fühlte, als sei er ausgehöhlt und leer zurückgelassen worden; nicht derjenige, der sich nach Trost und Nähe sehnte, obwohl es keinen logischen Grund dafür gab! Es machte Sherlock unglaublich wütend, dass sein Kopf und sein Körper nicht im Einklang waren; dass er sich fühlte, als ob eine fremde Entität die Kontrolle über einen elementaren Teil von ihm hatte.

Er schnaubte verärgert. Nein, eine weitere Hitzephase würde es nicht geben. John würde keine Chance erhalten, sich an so etwas zu gewöhnen. Er würde John das Leben zur Hölle machen, um ihn aus dieser Wohnung zu vergraulen. Wenn erst einmal genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen bestand, würde sich Sherlocks Körper auch wieder beruhigen. Davon war er überzeugt.

*

Es vergingen ein paar Tage, an denen sich Sherlock und John weitestgehend aus dem Weg gingen.

Aus Ermanglung einer Alternative verbrachte Sherlock die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer, wenn John im Wohnzimmer saß und wer weiß was tat. Sherlock wollte es gar nicht wissen. Sie begegneten sich meist nur in der Küche, wenn einer von beiden etwas zu essen vorbereitete oder bereits aß, ohne dem anderen etwas anzubieten. Einkäufe erledigte entweder Mrs Hudson oder John – Sherlock war sich da nicht sicher – oder es wurde etwas über den Lieferservice geordert.

Generell verbrachte Sherlock keine Zeit außerhalb der Wohnung. DI Lestrade hatte ihn seit dem letzten Vorfall nicht noch einmal kontaktiert. Vermutlich wartete er darauf, dass Sherlock Entwarnung gab oder direkt ins Yard kam. Aber Sherlock fühlte sich noch immer nicht sicher da draußen. Der Gedanke, dass ein ungebundener Alpha auf ihn aufmerksam werden könnte, ängstigte ihn, auch wenn er wusste, dass er keinen Grund dazu hatte. Er selbst war schließlich nach wie vor gebunden und nicht mehr in der Hitzephase – andere Alphas würden ihn also gar nicht als potentielles „Opfer“ wahrnehmen.

Aber woran lag es dann? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

An einem Montagmorgen lag Sherlock komplett angezogen in seinem Bett und versuchte angestrengt, nicht an die vergangene Hitzephase zu denken – daran wie John ihn angefasst hatte, wie er sich angefühlt, wie er geschmeckt hatte...

Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und rief sich die Formel für den Pheromonblocker ins Gedächtnis, an dem er sich seit geraumer Zeit die Zähne ausbiss. Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit John hatte er mit dem Gemisch keine nennenswerten Fortschritte gemacht. Auf Distanz wirkte es nach wie vor recht gut, unterdrückte die Omegapheromone relativ zuverlässig – zumindest für ein bis zwei Stunden. Danach schien der eigene Geruch jedoch für die gleiche Dauer stärker zu werden, ehe er sich wieder normalisierte. Von einem „Blocker“ konnte man daher kaum sprechen. Es war vielmehr ein temporärer Abschwächer – was schlicht und ergreifend erbärmlich klang.

Sherlock hoffte, dass er eines Tages eine Formel finden würde, die es Omegas erlaubte, ihre Hitzephasen gänzlich selbst zu kontrollieren. Mit so einem Medikament wären sie nicht mehr ihrer willkürlichen Natur ausgesetzt und an Alphas gebunden, die ihr Leben bestimmten. Aber bis es soweit war, würden wohl noch Jahre vergehen...

Missmutig drehte sich Sherlock herum. Er bemerkte, dass die Tür einen Spalt aufgeschoben war und dass John dort stand, mit der Schulter am Rahmen lehnte und Sherlock beobachtete. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wandte John den Kopf ab und stellte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ich... äh... geh dann mal“, sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Sherlock gab nur ein gelangweiltes Brummen von sich. Ihm war zwar aufgefallen, dass John jeden Tag die Wohnung verließ und erst am Abend zurückkam, wusste aber nicht mit Sicherheit, wohin er ging. Vielleicht suchte er einen Job, vielleicht sogar eine Wohnung. Aber Sherlock glaubte nicht wirklich daran, schließlich war es John wichtiger, über sein kaputtes Bein zu lamentieren, statt zur Tat zu schreiten. Darüber hinaus hatte er sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt, seine Rolle als Sherlocks Alpha ernst zu nehmen.

Allerdings musste Sherlock durchaus zugeben, dass sich John in den letzten Tagen verändert hatte. Er wirkte selbstsicherer und ausgeglichener als zuvor. Die Krücke hatte es nicht zurück in die Wohnung geschafft; er trug bessere Kleidung und hatte eine gesündere Farbe im Gesicht. Das alles konnte kaum eine Nebenwirkung der Hitzephase sein, oder?

Intuitiv sog Sherlock den Duft ein, der durch den Türspalt drang. Die chemische Note von Parfüm kitzelte in seiner Nase und ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Für Alphas und Omegas war es ungewöhnlich, Parfüm aufzutragen, da es ihre empfindlichen Nasen eher irritierte als ihnen zu schmeicheln. Das konnte nur bedeuten...

„Du hast ein Date?!“

Ertappt sah John auf, nur um gleich darauf das Gesicht abzuwenden.

„Nein...“, korrigierte sich Sherlock selbst, „dazu ist es viel zu früh.“ Er setzte sich auf und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel, während er John eindringlich musterte und jede Einzelheit seiner Erscheinung in sich aufsog. Er trug neue Hosen, seine Schuhe waren geputzt, das Hemd faltenfrei gebügelt, eine wertvolle wenn auch alte Armbanduhr blitzte unter der linken Manschette hervor. Seine Haare waren kürzer, sauber gestutzt und mit ein wenig Gel in Form gebracht. Von dem verarmten Studenten und dem vergrämten Exsoldat war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Er sah... _gut_ aus. Aus irgendeinem Grund verdüsterte dies Sherlocks Stimmung zusätzlich.

„So viele neue Sachen... ein anständiger Haarschnitt, die Kleidung. Du willst einen guten Eindruck machen. _Ohh_... hast du also doch einen Job gefunden?“

„Nun ja, ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte John und klang dabei verdächtig nach Sherlock. Es war jedoch schwer zu sagen, ob er sich den Tonfall unbewusst abgeschaut hatte oder ob er Sherlock scherzhaft imitierte.

Sherlock verengte warnend die Augen. „Aber das ist nicht alles, nicht wahr? Das Parfüm verrät mir, dass jemand in diesem neuen Job deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat. Seitdem du hier lebst, hast du diesen Duft nicht ein einziges Mal getragen – er ist übrigens äußerst unangenehm und sticht mir in der Nase. Dann noch die Tatsache, dass du dich von mir verabschiedest, bevor du das Haus verlässt – was du für gewöhnlich nicht tust.“

Sherlock sprang auf und machte einen entschiedenen Schritt auf John zu, griff mit einer Hand nach der Tür und mit der anderen nach dem Rahmen und sah drohend auf John hinab. „Denkst du, dass du mich _eifersüchtig_ machen kannst? Dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, wenn du dich bei jemand anderem anbiederst? Noch dazu bei einem _Beta_?!“ Das letzte Wort spuckte Sherlock John regelrecht vor die Füße. „Das hat mich in der Vergangenheit nicht interessiert und das tut es auch jetzt nicht!“

„Warte, _was_?! Was soll das heißen?“, noch bevor John ausgesprochen hatte, schlug Sherlock wutschnaubend die Tür zu.

„Sherlock?!“, tönte es auf der anderen Seite, doch Sherlock gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Er reagierte auch nicht auf Johns Klopfen. Es vergingen ein paar lange Augenblicke, ehe der Alpha es endlich aufgab und ging.

Sherlock, der beide Arme um sich gewickelt und die Schultern hochgezogen hatte, entspannte sich nur marginal, als die Haustür im Erdgeschoss ins Schloss gezogen wurde und Johns Duft merklich abnahm.

*

„Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen“, sagte Molly und schob mit einem Fuß die Eingangstür zu 221B zu, während sie in einer Hand eine Tasche und in der anderen eine kleine Box balancierte. Sherlock hob nicht einmal das Gesicht von seinem Mikroskop, sondern gab lediglich ein neutrales Brummen von sich, klemmte einen weiteren Objektträger unter die Halter und justierte das Okular.

Molly setzte die Box vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab, feines Glas klirrte im Inneren. Sie öffnete die Tasche, holte ein paar getönte Glasflaschen heraus und reihte diese auf. Zum Schluss zog sie noch einen USB-Stick aus der Hosentasche und legte diesen neben Sherlocks Hand. Die ganze Zeit verweilte ihr Blick auf Sherlock, versuchte vergeblich, seine Aufmerksamkeit durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit zu ergattern.

„Warum wolltest du, dass ich dir die Sachen bringe, statt ins Labor zu kommen? Wäre das nicht... einfacher gewesen?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile, in der Sherlock keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihre Mitbringsel zu beäugen oder sie in irgendeiner Weise in seine Arbeit zu integrieren.

„Kann nicht rausgehen“, erwiderte Sherlock simpel und nahm den nächsten Objektträger zur Hand.

„Warum nicht? Bist du krank?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher.“ Sherlock richtete sich auf und strich die ungezähmten Locken aus seiner Stirn, verwuschelte sie ein wenig an seinem Hinterkopf und seufzte.

„Du siehst gut aus...“, murmelte Molly und errötete, als sie realisierte, dass sie das laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich meine... nicht krank! Im Gegenteil, deine Wangen sind rosig und— Hast du auch Lust auf einen Tee?“ Eilige wandte sie sich ab und trat an die Spüle, um den Wasserkocher zu befüllen und anzustellen.

Sherlock begriff nicht, was in die Frau gefahren war – aber zugegebenermaßen verstand er selten, was für Probleme Betas hatten. Er ließ seinen Blick über das neue Laborgeschirr schweifen und kalkulierte im Kopf, ob es für sein Vorhaben reichen würde. Vermutlich nicht.

„Kannst du mir noch mehr davon besorgen?“, fragte Sherlock und machte eine umfassende Geste über dem Küchentisch.

Molly hob die Brauen und verzog diese gleich darauf skeptisch. „Es ist eine Sache, wenn du zu mir ins Labor kommst und die Sachen vor Ort verwendest, Sherlock. Aber wenn so viel von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwindet, ohne dass mich jemand damit arbeiten sieht... Die Kontrollen sind nur so lax, weil mein Chef mir vertraut, weißt du?“, sagte sie entschuldigend.

Sherlock hörte ihr nur mit einem Ohr zu. In Gedanken versuchte er zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal zu deduzieren, wie John wohl reagieren würde, wenn er nach Hause käme und Sherlocks Geruch nicht mehr wahrnehmen könnte. Würde er sich vergewissern wollen, dass mit Sherlock alles in Ordnung war? Wäre er lediglich misstrauisch oder vielleicht sogar aggressiv, weil Sherlock ihm selbst seinen Duft vorenthielt?

_Würde sich seine ganze biologisch beeinflusste Attitüde mir gegenüber schlagartig ändern? _

„Molly...?“

„Hm?“ Molly war gerade dabei, dass siedende Wasser in zwei Tassen zu gießen und Teebeutel hineinzuhängen, aber als sie den merkwürdigen Ton in Sherlocks Stimme hörte, drehte sie sich herum und musterte ihn verwundert.

„Warst du schon mal verliebt?“

Wenn Molly zuvor leicht gerötete Wangen gehabt hatte, lief ihr Gesicht nun puterrot an. Sie verschüttete etwas von dem kochend heißen Wasser über der Arbeitsfläche, ehe sie sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie den Behälter wieder auf die Basis stellen konnte.

„Was? Verliebt? Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?!“, fragte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, während sie das Wasser eilig mit einem Geschirrtuch aufwischte.

„Nichts... vergiss es.“ Sherlock wandte sich ab und drehte wieder an einem Rädchen seines Mikroskops, ohne wirklich durch die Linse zu gucken.

Einen langen Augenblick später stellte Molly die beiden Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich Sherlock gegenüber. Sie blies über die dampfende Oberfläche und sah dabei zu, wie die braunen Schlieren, die aus dem Teebeutel waberten, immer mehr verschwammen, bis sich ein einheitlicher Farbton gebildet hatte.

„Also... genau genommen...“, fing sie an. Sherlock hob seinen Blick ein wenig und sah, dass ihre Wangen noch immer rosafarben hervorstachen. Die Wimpern niedergeschlagen vermied sie es jedoch, Sherlock anzusehen, „...bin ich schon sehr lange in jemanden verliebt. Aber er nicht in mich. Manchmal glaube ich, dass er mich überhaupt nicht mag... geschweige denn wahrnimmt“, sagte sie leise und nippte vorsichtig an ihrer Tasse.

Sherlock ließ sich die Worte einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen. Betas funktionierten ganz anders als Alphas und Omegas und dennoch schienen sie vieles gemeinsam zu haben.

„Wie fühlt sich das für dich an?“, fragte Sherlock, während sich sein Blick irgendwo zwischen der Vergangenheit und dem Jetzt verirrte. Als Molly nicht antwortete, sah er auf. Ihre Augen waren feucht.

„Verloren.“

*

In Gedanken noch immer bei ihrem Gespräch sah Sherlock Molly vom Fenster aus nach. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Molly schnell wieder gefangen und war in seiner Küche nicht in Tränen über irgendeinen Kerl ausgebrochen, den Sherlock ohnehin nicht kannte. Er hatte ihr Taschentücher gereicht und ihr versichert, dass sie den richtigen Menschen sicherlich noch finden werde. Dinge halt, die man in solchen Situationen nun mal sagte, ganz gleich, ob man selbst daran glaubte oder nicht.

Nein, es war keine gute Idee gewesen, Molly auf ein Thema anzusprechen, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte. Eine Beta würde nie verstehen, was in einem Omega vorging, geschweige denn, was es bedeutete, eine Hitzephase mit jemanden durchmachen zu müssen, der—

Sherlock biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange. Es war nicht möglich, durfte nicht sein. Er konnte unmöglich in John verliebt sein, nur weil sie einen Bund eingegangen waren und nun sogar eine Hitzephase miteinander geteilt hatten. Sie hatten _nichts_ gemeinsam, kannten sich kaum und mochten sich nicht einmal besonders. Wie sollte da so etwas wie Liebe entstehen? Es ergab keinen Sinn!

Und dennoch schien sein Körper völlig davon überzeugt zu sein.

Hormone... sie brachten nichts als Ärger.

Grimmig wandte sich Sherlock vom Fenster ab. Sein Blick ging zur Tür und der Drang, nach draußen zu gehen, frische Luft zu schnappen und endlich diese vier Wände zu verlassen, wallte in seinem Inneren auf. Jedoch machte sich im gleichen Atemzug eine undefinierbare Angst breit und erstickte den Impuls im Keim. Was war das nur? Sollte er Mike Stamford fragen? Nein, auf keinen Fall, nicht nach ihrem letzten Treffen.

Kannte er denn keinen anderen Omega, der— Natürlich! Sherlock griff zu seinem Handy und drückte eine der Schnellwahltasten. Das Freizeichen tönte eine ganze Weile, ehe abgenommen wurde.

„Sherlock.“ Die monotone Stimme auf der anderen Seite versetzte Sherlock augenblicklich in die Vergangenheit; in ein Leben, das er längst hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Anthea, wie geht es dir?“, fragte er mit übertrieben gespielter Fröhlichkeit.

„Gut, danke. Und dir? Ich habe“, Anthea machte eine geradezu dramatische Pause, bevor sie weitersprach, „_ewig _nichts von dir gehört.“

„Ja, naja, du weißt, wie das ist. Ich war beschäftigt!“ Es war noch nicht einmal eine Minute vergangen und schon bereute Sherlock seine Entscheidung, ausgerechnet Mycrofts Omega angerufen zu haben.

„Das bist du immer...“, erwiderte sie mit einer Spur Schwermut. Sie nahm ihm offenbar noch immer übel, dass er nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht in ihre und Mycrofts Obhut zurückgekehrt war, sondern dass er frei von den sozialen Zwängen eines Bundes gelebt hatte – zumindest für ein paar Monate.

„Wie viel brauchst du diesmal?“

„Ich brauche euer Geld nicht!“, knurrte Sherlock und lief aufgebracht durch das Wohnzimmer. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn er irgendeine sinnvolle Information aus Anthea herausbekommen wollte. „Ich wollte lediglich... einen Rat.“

„Einen Rat? Von _mir_?“ Es war vielleicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock so etwas wie Überraschung in Antheas Tonlage wahrnahm. In einem Haushalt mit Mycroft war sie normalerweise die Letzte, die um Hilfe in jeglicher Form gebeten wurde.

„Ja, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dem Fettsack etwas davon erzählst. Es ist... es geht ihn nichts an, okay?“

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war es einen Moment lang still, bevor Anthea eine Bestätigung äußerte.

Sherlock atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Vor ein paar Tagen... hatte ich meine erste Hitzephase... mit John. Er ist wieder da – ich weiß nicht, ob Mycroft dir das erzählt hat“, beeilte sich Sherlock hinzuzufügen, „und jetzt fühle ich mich... seltsam. Ich habe seit Tagen Schwierigkeiten, das Haus zu verlassen, obwohl es dafür keinen Grund gibt. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegen könnte oder wie ich damit umgehen soll, deshalb...“ Sherlock wischte sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über die Augen, kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du dieses Gefühl auch kennst und wenn ja, was du dagegen tust.“

Für lange Sekunden blieb es still in der Leitung, so still, dass Sherlock dachte, Anthea habe das Telefon beiseitegelegt und wäre weggegangen. Gerade als er Luft holte, um nach ihr zu fragen, ergriff die Frau wieder das Wort.

„Ja... das kenne ich auch. Du solltest es ruhig angehen lassen. Es war deine erste richtige Hitzephase, Sherlock. Dein Körper muss all die Eindrücke erst verarbeiten. Die Nähe deines Alphas kann dabei helfen, aber... wie ich dich kenne, steht das wohl nicht zur Debatte?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall.“

„Das dachte ich mir. Ihr Holmes’ seid keine Kuscheltypen...“, sagte sie und klang dabei geradezu wehmütig. „Dann... nimm etwas von ihm mit ins Bett. Ein Kleidungsstück, etwas, das nach ihm riecht. Eine Wärmflasche kann zusätzlich helfen, da sie dich an seine Körperwärme erinnern wird. Mehr kannst du nicht tun, fürchte ich.“

„Das ist lächerlich“, meinte Sherlock und strich sich fahrig durch die Locken.

„Es ist, was es ist.“

Sherlock schnaubte frustriert. „Okay, ich werde es versuchen. Danke. Und behalte es bitte für dich.“

„Keine Sorge.“

„Du hast es ihm schon geschrieben, oder?“

„Ja.“

*

Drei Tage später hatte Sherlock das Haus noch immer nicht verlassen. Er hatte sich kein Kleidungsstück von John geschnappt und auch keine Wärmflasche mit ins Bett genommen. Stattdessen hatte er an seinem Experiment gearbeitet und Lestrade hin und wieder eine Nachricht geschrieben, die mit dem McKenzie-Fall zu tun hatte, aber bisher hatte der Detective Inspector nicht die Zeit gefunden, Sherlock eine weitere Kopie der Akte zukommen zu lassen. Er schlug daher vor, dass Sherlock sie sich selbst im Yard abholte.

Sherlock hatte daraufhin nur verächtlich gelacht. Offenbar war es Lestrade ein Dorn im Auge, Johns „Territorium“ noch einmal ohne dessen Erlaubnis zu betreten, obwohl Sherlock mehrfach versichert hatte, dass seine Hitzephase längst vorüber war. Das hier war seine Wohnung und nicht Johns, aber wie gewohnt war es die Einstellung des Alphas, die für Außenstehende zählte.

Wutschnaubend warf sich Sherlock auf das Sofa und tippte eine weitere Nachricht an Lestrade.

_Wenn du dich so anstellst, kannst du deine Fälle in Zukunft allein lösen! – SH _

Als Lestrade nach einigen Minuten noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, schrieb Sherlock erneut.

_Kannst du nicht einen Beta vorbeischicken? Der muss das Haus ja gar nicht betreten... – SH_

Diesmal ließ Lestrades Antwort nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Ok, gut... aber vor morgen Mittag wird das nichts._

Schmunzelnd stand Sherlock auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er öffnete seinen Laptop und startete den Internetbrowser. Wenig später hatte er gefunden, wonach er suchte, und gab eine weitere Bestellung per Express auf. Zufrieden mit sich selbst klappte er den Laptop wieder zu und faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn.

Wenn sein Körper schon nicht so funktionierte, wie er wollte und der Alpha ihm in seine Arbeit pfuschte, war es endgültig an der Zeit, seinen Plan, John loszuwerden, in die Tat umzusetzen.

** _Drei Jahre und fünf Monate zuvor_ **

„Sir? Sir! Hier ist noch einer!“

Mit mürrischer Miene erhob sich DI Lestrade aus seiner hockenden Haltung, kaum in der Lage, den Blick von der toten Omega zu reißen. Er schob die geballten Fäuste in die Taschen seines Trenchcoats und marschierte festen Schrittes in das Nebenzimmer des Hauptraumes. Der Club in Camden befand sich im Kellergeschoss eines ehemaligen Lagerhauses und wurde offenbar häufig von Omegas frequentiert. Andere Alphas als die in seinem Team nahm der DI nicht wahr, lediglich die schale Präsenz von einigen Betas.

Das Nebenzimmer war eine Abstellkammer, die mit zahlreichen Regalen ausgestattet war und haufenweise Kartons beherbergte. Die meisten davon schienen jedoch leer zu sein oder lediglich Müll zu beinhalten.

Sergeant Donovan leuchtete mit einer Taschenlampe hinter einen Stapel dieser Kartons. Ihre Lippen hatte sie zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Die junge Beta hatte sich unter den Alphas des Yards gut bewährt, aber oft fehlte ihr noch die Gelassenheit, die für eine höhere Position bedeutend gewesen wäre. Lestrade hatte jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr eine erfolgreiche Karriere bevorstand.

Dem Detective Inspector fiel auf, dass hinter dem Karton ein Fuß in einem roten Sneaker hervorlugte. Er blieb stehen und atmete bedächtig ein, gerade genug, um einen Eindruck dessen, was sich hinter der Mauer aus Pappe verbarg, zu bekommen. Deutlich nahm er den Geruch eines Omegas wahr, gebunden, ungefährlich. Kein Verwesungsgeruch. Gut. Aber auch säuerlich Erbrochenes und den metallischen Beigeschmack von Blut.

Lestrade straffte die Schultern und ging um die Kartons herum. In der Ecke dahinter lag ein junger Mann mit zerzausten Locken. Der Mund hing ihm offen, gelbliche Speicherfäden benetzten sein Kinn und in seiner Armbeuge steckte eine leere Spritze. Er war fahl und so abgemagert, dass Lestrades Beschützerinstinkt augenblicklich aufflammte. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, statt das erbärmliche Wesen aufzunehmen und hinauszutragen.

„Sir?“

„Puls?“, fragte Lestrade mit krächzender Stimme, auch wenn er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ja, er ist schwach, aber vorhanden.“

„Gut, damit haben wir drei lebende Omegas und eine Leiche. Ruf schon mal die Spurensicherung herein, ich überprüfe, ob der hier einen Ausweis dabeihat.“

„Sir, das...“ Donovan zögerte, ihr Blick bohrte sich in die Augen ihres Vorgesetzten. Es war nicht üblich, dass Alphas lebende Omegas untersuchten, ganz gleich, ob sie selbst gebunden waren oder nicht. Dafür gab es Betas in den verschiedenen Einheiten.

Für gewöhnlich musste erst einmal überprüft werden, ob die Omegas ein Bissmal trugen, aber das war nicht immer direkt möglich. Alphas verloren schnell die Kontrolle über sich, wenn es um verletzte oder gefährdete Omegas ging, was wiederum dazu führen konnte, dass sie unbedacht Spuren verwischten, um den Omega zu beschützen. Aus diesem Grund war es Alphas im Scotland Yard vorgeschrieben, Geruchsblocker unter ihre Nase zu schmieren, bevor sie einen Tatort betraten – was Lestrade heute nicht getan hatte.

„Schon gut, ich gehe Anderson holen“, lenkte Lestrade ein und wandte sich ab. Er spürte, wie sich Donovan entspannte und stieß lautstark die Luft aus. Beinahe ein erleichtertes Seufzen.

*

Die Arbeit der Spurensicherung dauerte mehrere Stunden. Äußerlich entspannt, innerlich jedoch hochgradig nervös nippte Lestrade an dem Pappbecher Kaffee, den er in einem naheliegenden Supermarkt erstanden hatte. Er lehnte am Streifenwagen und beobachtete die von Blaulicht beschienene Szene aus der Ferne. Die nähere Umgebung war abgesperrt worden, dennoch sammelten sich zunehmend Schaulustige hinter dem blauweißen Plastikband mit der Aufschrift „Do Not Cross“.

Donovan war ebenfalls von der Spurensuche fortgeschickt worden. Sie saß im Wagen und scrollte durch verschiedene Datenbanken auf ihrem Laptop, um die Identität der vier Omegas herauszufinden. Die Forensiker hatten lediglich bestätigt, dass alle gefundenen Omegas gebunden waren, aber nicht alle hatten Papiere bei sich. Eine der Frauen hatte einen falschen Ausweis vorgezeigt, der ihr direkt abgenommen worden war. In den nächsten Tagen würde ein Verfahren gegen sie eingeleitet werden.

Man hatte die drei Omegas untersucht, medizinisch versorgt und anschließend ins Yard gebracht, um sie bezüglich des Vorfalls im Club zu verhören und vielleicht wenigstens einen Namen herauszufinden, denn die zweite ohne Ausweis war die Tote selbst. Lestrade wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, ob sie aufgrund einer Überdosis gestorben oder Opfer einer Gewalttat geworden war.

„Sir?“

Lestrade brummte bestätigend und beugte sich zu Donovan hinunter, um auf den Bildschirm gucken zu können.

„Ich hab den männlichen Omega gefunden. Sehen Sie mal.“ Donovan drehte den Laptop zum offenen Seitenfenster und sah zu ihrem Chef auf.

„Holmes? Und? Davon gibt es sicherlich tausende in der Stadt.“

„Ja, schon, nur... der Vorname. Davon gibt es bestimmt nicht viele“, sagte Donovan und zeigte auf die Spalte, in der der Name stand.

„Sher...lock? Das ist allerdings ungewöhnlich. Was steht da zu seinem Alpha? Ist er auffällig geworden? Gewalttätig?“ Lestrade musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht allzu anklagend zu klingen, ohne Genaueres zu wissen. Aber der Zustand, in dem der Omega gefunden worden war, ließ seiner Meinung nach nur darauf schließen, dass sich sein Alpha nicht ausreichend um ihn kümmerte, vielleicht sogar handgreiflich geworden war.

„Dr John H. Watson, derzeit in Afghanistan stationiert“, las Donovan vor. „Sie haben nicht einmal denselben Nachnamen. Wohl eine moderne Beziehung.“

Lestrade klappte seinen Mund mit einem Klacken der Zähne zu. Gut, vielleicht war es keine Vernachlässigung, sondern einfach nur Trennungsschmerz? Ein Arzt und Soldat würde seinen Omega nicht so verkommen lassen, oder?

„Wie lange ist er schon weg?“

„Seit knapp eineinhalb Jahren...“

„Er wird doch sicherlich Heimaturlaub gehabt haben, um seinen Omega zu sehen?“

„Schwer zu sagen, dazu müssten wir erst Unterlagen über ihn anfordern.“

„Ist da sonst noch jemand? Familie? Irgendjemand, an den sich dieser Sherlock Holmes wenden könnte? Jemand, den wir kontaktieren können? Er wird doch wohl nicht allein leben?“, fragte Lestrade verärgert.

„Hmm...“ Donovan klickte durch die verschiedenen Reiter, bis sie beim Familienstammbaum angekommen war. „Oh... mein... _Gott!_“

„Was ist?!“

„Er... er ist nicht _irgendein_ Holmes, Sir. Er ist... der kleine Bruder von _Mycroft_ Holmes!“

„Scheiße...“ Knurrend zerknüllte Lestrade den Pappbecher und warf ihn – Donovans tadelnden Blick zum Trotz – neben das Auto, bevor er einstieg.

*

Mycroft Holmes war trotz seiner jungen Jahre ein hohes Tier im Uhrwerk der britischen Regierung. Er hatte seine Finger nicht nur in vielen politischen Geschehnissen, sondern hatte auch einen direkten Draht zum britischen Geheimdienst. Der Einfluss, den dieser Mann hatte, war unter den Alphas weitläufig bekannt und keiner wagte es, ihm in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe zu treten. Ein unangekündigter Besuch von Mycroft Holmes konnte rollende Köpfe zur Folge haben. Buchstäblich.

Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Lestrades Nervosität in regelrechte Magenkrämpfe überging, als er den Raum betrat, in dem Sherlock Holmes auf ihn wartete. Der junge Omega stand noch immer neben sich. Eine rasche Blutuntersuchung hatte ergeben, dass er ein Gemisch aus Hormonen, Neurotransmittern und anderen Chemikalien intus hatte. Die Droge hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Omegas, welches im schlimmsten Fall zum Herzstillstand führen konnte, während sie dafür sorgte, dass die Sinne getrübt wurden.

Diese Mischung war hochgradig illegal, da Omegas besonders empfindlich darauf reagierten. Übelkeit und Bewusstlosigkeit waren nur zwei der zahlreichen möglichen Nebenwirkungen. Noch in Camden hatte der Rettungsdienst ihm eine Infusion mit Kochsalzlösung verabreicht, um die Giftstoffe schnellstmöglich aus seinem Organismus zu spülen, mehr hatte man nicht tun können.

Lestrade begriff nicht, wie sich ein halbwegs intelligenter Mensch so etwas antun konnte.

„Sherlock Holmes“, sagte Lestrade und legte den dünnen Aktendeckel mit den Informationen und Laborberichten von Sherlock auf den Tisch, bevor er sich dem Omega gegenübersetzte. Er faltete seine Hände und sah in die blutunterlaufenen Augen des jungen Mannes. Dunkle Ränder zeichneten sich unter seinen Lidern ab, seine Wangen waren eingefallen, die Jochbeine spitz wie Rasierklingen. „Wir haben Ihren Bruder kontaktiert, damit er Sie abholt. Ihr Alpha ist derzeit in Afghanistan stationiert, richtig?“

„Warum fragen Sie, wenn Sie die Antwort bereits kennen?“, fragte Sherlock und massierte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger seine rechte Schläfe.

„Wann war er das letzte Mal in London?“

„Woher soll _ich_ das wissen?“, schnappte Sherlock und fixierte den Detective Inspector grimmig.

„Nun... es ist üblich, dass Alphas während ihres Heimurlaubs zu ihren Omegas fahren und—“

„Wir sehen uns nicht“, unterbrach Sherlock, „in gegenseitigem Einverständnis.“

„Huh... das ist... ungewöhnlich“, meinte Lestrade und blätterte nachdenklich durch die Akte auf dem Tisch.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Es—“

Ein harsches Klopfen gegen die Tür ließ Sherlock aufschrecken und innehalten. Eine junge Frau steckte den Kopf herein und sah von Lestrade zu Sherlock und wieder zurück. „Mr Holmes ist hier...“, sagte sie und schob die Tür weiter auf, um Mycroft in den kleinen Raum zu führen.

Lestrade sprang sofort auf und bot Mycroft seinen Stuhl an, während er Donovan ein Handzeichen gab und sie aufforderte, einen weiteren Stuhl heranzuschaffen. „Detective Inspector Lestrade“, stellte er sich vor, unsicher, ob er dem anderen Alpha die Hand zum Gruß hinhalten sollte oder nicht.

Mycroft ignorierte ihn jedoch völlig. Sein Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in Sherlock, während er langsam auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls sank. „Wären Sie so freundlich, mir einen Tee zu holen, Inspektor?“

„Ähh... ja... ja, gut“, sagte Lestrade, der sofort begriffen hatte, dass er soeben hinauskomplimentiert wurde. „Ich muss Ihren Bruder jedoch noch verhören, daher... ja...“ Verlegen steuerte Lestrade die Tür an und schob Donovan, die gerade mit einem Stuhl zurückkam, gleich wieder hinaus.

Sherlock beobachtete die Szene, bis sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken schloss. Erst dann sah er auf und seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Die Wut und Sorge war deutlich in den Falten auf seiner Stirn und zwischen seinen Brauen zu erkennen. Aber auch sein Geruch war davon betroffen. Bitter und säuerlich stach er unter dem gewohnten Duft von Tabak und Tweed hervor.

„Was um alles in der Welt—!“ Nur mühsam gelang es Mycroft, seine Wut zu zügeln und sich zur Raison zu rufen. Er atmete zwei-, dreimal tief durch und sah gen Zimmerdecke, bevor er resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich sollte auf der Stelle John kontaktieren, damit er herkommt und dich davon abhält, dich umzubringen.“

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich. „Du bist immer_so_ dramatisch, Mycroft!“

„_Ich _bin dramatisch?! Hast du kürzlich mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Was zum Teufel läuft falsch bei dir, dass du nicht begreifst—“

„Falsch? Bei _mir_?! Was läuft falsch in dieser Welt, dass niemand begreift, wie ungerecht das alles ist?“

„Sherlock“, Mycroft hatte sich wieder so weit gefasst, dass seine Stimme ihren normalen, herablassenden Tonfall angenommen hatte. Der säuerlich-bittere Geruch ließ deutlich nach und wich etwas Herbem, „du musst endlich begreifen, dass es nicht an dir liegt, die Gesetze dieser Welt zu ändern.“

Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf der glatten Fläche des Tisches. „Sag es ihm nicht“, bat er, ohne seinen Bruder anzusehen.

„Das werde ich nicht. Aber nur, weil ich weiß, dass du dich eher _umbringen_ würdest, als dich dem Wort deines Alphas zu unterwerfen...“, erwiderte Mycroft und verdrehte die Augen. „Nur... bitte versprich mir, dass du dieses Zeug nicht mehr anrühren wirst.“

Sherlock zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Achseln. „Werde ich nicht“, log er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ein erneutes Klopfen kündigte DI Lestrade an, der mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee hereinkam und diese vor Mycroft und Sherlock abstellte. Anschließend holte er den Stuhl, den Donovan vor dem Verhörzimmer stehengelassen hatte, und setzte sich darauf.

„Also... soweit uns bekannt ist, war es das erste Mal, dass Sherlock illegale Substanzen konsumiert hat. Da wir die Droge nicht in seinem Besitz vorgefunden haben, können wir ihn das eine Mal mit einer Verwarnung gehen lassen“, erklärte Lestrade an Mycroft gewandt. „Aber in der letzten Nacht ist eine Omega an der gleichen Droge gestorben. Sie hatte keine Ausweispapiere bei sich, so dass wir ihren Alpha bisher nicht kontaktieren konnten.“ Nachdem er die bekannten Fakten aufgezählt hatte, holte er ein Foto hervor und schob es Mycroft entgegen.

Sherlock konnte es nur auf dem Kopf sehen. Es zeigte dieselbe Omega, die ihm in der Nacht zuvor die Drogen gegeben hatte. Ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen und aufgesprungen, die Augäpfel mit einem milchigen Film bedeckt. Ein seltsam kalter Schauer lief über Sherlocks Rücken.

_Das hätte ich sein können..._

„Wir müssen wissen, ob er mit ihr gesprochen hat oder vielleicht sogar ihren Namen erfahren hat.“

Mycroft betrachtete das Foto einen Moment lang, drehte es herum und schob es Sherlock entgegen. In seinen Augen blitzte etwas Wissendes. Eine Warnung, ein subtiler Hinweis darauf, dass auch er Sherlock als ein mögliches Opfer der Droge in der Toten sah.

„Nun?“, fragte er herausfordernd.

„Ich kenne sie nicht.“

„Hast du sie gar nicht gesehen oder nur nicht mit ihr gesprochen?“, verlangte Mycroft zu wissen.

Sherlock wusste, dass die Frage ein Test war. Schließlich hatte er sich jahrelang bei Mycroft abgeschaut, alle Details in seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen und zu analysieren. Auch wenn er ihn nie bewusst trainiert hatte, wussten beide, dass Sherlock mindestens genauso gut darin war, bestimmte Vorkommnisse aufgrund kleinster Hinweise zu deduzieren.

„Könnte sein, dass ich sie gesehen habe. Es waren viele Omegas anwesend.“

„Wie viele?“, fragte Lestrade.

„Ungefähr zwanzig.“

„Genauer“, verlangte Mycroft.

„Achtzehn“, sagte Sherlock und musterte seinen Bruder mit aufwallendem Zorn. Er fühlte sich zunehmend vorgeführt.

„Irgendjemand darunter, den Sie mit Namen kennen?“, fragte Lestrade weiter.

„Niemand.“

„Er neigt dazu, solche Details zu vergessen“, sagte Mycroft an Lestrade gewandt, ein unscheinbares Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen. Der verbale Seitenhieb schmerzte Sherlock, aber er war nicht bereit, dies zuzugeben.

„Also gut.“ Seufzend sammelte Lestrade seine Unterlagen wieder ein und nahm sie an sich. „Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, zögern Sie bitte nicht, mich zu kontaktieren. Ich bin meistens hier im Yard.“ Er nahm eine Visitenkarte aus seiner Brusttasche und schob sie – nach kurzem Zögern – in die Mitte des Tisches, wie um zu vermitteln, dass Mycroft entscheiden sollte, wer die Karte an sich nahm.

„Kein Wunder, dass Ihr Omega Sie betrügt“, murmelte Sherlock verächtlich.

„Wie bitte?!“

„Sherlock!“, schnappte Mycroft zeitgleich mit den Worten des Detective Inspectors.

„Ach, komm schon, Mycroft! Du riechst es doch auch. Diesen Unterton von verfaulter Ananas – das passt doch gar nicht zu ihm. Er riecht falsch, ranzig, _betrogen_! Auch wenn er es selbst nicht wahrhaben will.“ Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen lehnte sich Sherlock zurück, bis er auf den hinteren Beinen des Stuhls kippelte, und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust.

Mycroft sah zu Lestrade, der hochrot angelaufen war. Scham und Wut kämpften deutlich um die Oberhand, doch keines der beiden Gefühle schien zu gewinnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Inspektor. Er ist manchmal sehr... unbeholfen, wenn es um soziale Interaktionen geht.“

Lestrade räusperte sich umständlich, nahm den Aktendeckel an sich und stand auf. „Schon gut. Ich... brauch noch Ihre Unterschrift auf den Papieren. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden? Ihr Bruder kann solange“, _hier schmoren_ – Sherlock glaubte die Gedanken des Inspektors regelrecht zu hören, „hier warten“, sagte er und ging zur Tür.

„Selbstverständlich.“

Sherlock sah dabei zu, wie Lestrade Mycroft die Tür aufhielt. Hätte er nicht gerade in diesem Moment eingeatmet, wäre ihm vielleicht entgangen, dass da eine kurze Veränderung im Geruch seines Bruders war. Der Eindruck war zu kurz, zu schnell wieder verflogen, um analysiert werden zu können, aber er brannte sich in Sherlocks Gedächtnis wie Säure.

_Hmm..._

+++

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

** _Drei Jahre und fünf Monate zuvor_ **

John hatte zwei Nächte auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Dass man ihm etwas ins Getränk gemischt hatte, war durch das Blutbild, welches man durchgeführt hatte, nicht nachzuweisen gewesen. Unter Beobachtung hatte man ihn jedoch hauptsächlich wegen des Verdachts auf eine Gehirnerschütterung gehalten, da er bei dem harten Aufprall auf die Straße mit der Schläfe auf einen spitzen Stein geschlagen war. Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Wunde ziemlich stark geblutet hatte und er von Glück sagen konnte, dass eine ausgebildete Krankenschwester bei ihm gewesen war.

Von seinen Kameraden hatte er nur wenig gesehen. Die paar, die ihre Köpfe in die Krankenstation gesteckt hatten, hatten lediglich ihr Bedauern geäußert, dass John an dem _legendären _Abend nicht auf seine Kosten gekommen war und ihm versprochen, dass man schon bald wieder in das Bordell gehen würde. Müde hatte John abgewunken, heimlich erleichtert darüber, dass keiner der Alphas in ihrem Rausch mitbekommen hatte, dass John das Etablissement fluchtartig und mit Abscheu verlassen hatte. Ein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es zu Unfrieden in seiner Truppe kommen würde, sollte er sich allzu negativ über den Abend äußern.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages saß John auf seinem Krankenbett und wartete auf den diensthabenden Kollegen, der seine Entlassung genehmigen musste. Es handelte sich hierbei um nichts weiter als eine Routinemaßnahme und John war genervt, dass er nicht einfach den Ruhebereich verlassen und die paar Meter zu seinem Schreibtisch gehen konnte, um seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht anders handeln würde, wenn es sich bei dem Patienten um einen seiner Kameraden handelte. Regeln waren nun mal dazu da, um eingehalten zu werden.

Die abschließende Untersuchung war eine Sache von wenigen Minuten, bei der John in die Augen geleuchtet und der Verband um seinen Kopf gegen ein großes Pflaster getauscht wurde. Die Fäden würden in den nächsten Tagen gezogen werden können. Vermutlich würde eine Narbe als Erinnerung an den Abend zurückbleiben.

Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stakste John zu den Duschen, um sich den Staub und Dreck der vergangenen Tage abzuwaschen. Anschließend aß er ein spätes Frühstück und kehrte gegen Mittag zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz. Dort traf er auf Bill, die ihn mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln und rotgeränderten Augen begrüßte.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John, während er auf seinem Stuhl Platz nahm und die verschiedensten Papiere und Berichte, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch türmten, argwöhnisch begutachtete.

Achselzuckend setzte Bill ihre Arbeit fort und verteilte Verbandsmaterialien und sterilisiertes Besteck in den verschiedenen Schubläden und Schränken.

„Sollte ich das nicht besser dich fragen?“

Nachsichtig schüttelte John den Kopf und blätterte durch eine mehrseitige Statistik, bevor er sie zur Seite legte und nach den Arztberichten griff, die er noch unterzeichnen musste.

„Du warst jeden Tag auf der Krankenstation, außerdem hast du mich erstversorgt. Du weißt, dass es mir gut geht. Also spuck’s schon aus. Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?“

Bill schloss die letzte Schublade und setzte sich schwungvoll auf den Patientenstuhl vor Johns Schreibtisch.

„Ach“, seufzte sie und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Hand. „Ich habe mit Cilia gesprochen und ihr erzählt, was passiert ist. Oder besser gesagt, habe ich das die letzten Tage versucht. Heute Nacht war sie endlich bereit, mir zuzuhören, ohne entweder permanent in Tränen auszubrechen oder mich zu beschimpfen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob sie mir verziehen hat. Manchmal hasse ich es so sehr, weit weg von zu Hause und nicht bei ihr sein zu können.“

„Hm“, machte John. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass die Situation, in der sich Bill befand, unangenehm war und suchte nach geeigneten Worten, um seine Kameradin zu trösten. „Naja, es ist ja zum Glück nicht viel passiert und du bist rechtzeitig gegangen.“

„Ja, dank dir! Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht eingegriffen hättest.“ Müde rieb sich Bill über die Augen. „Wir sind dir sehr dankbar, John.“

Verlegen zuckte John mit der Schulter und kritzelte mechanisch seine Unterschrift auf diverse Papiere. „Dafür sind Freunde doch da.“

„Cilia will dich kennenlernen und sich persönlich bedanken. Wir haben überlegt, ob wir dich nicht einladen sollten und... über die Weihnachtsfeiertage oder so...“

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett, aber wirklich nicht nötig. Macht euch bitte keine Umstände. Das war doch selbstverständlich.“

„Nein John, war es nicht. Außerdem...“ Bill unterbrach sich und legte die Hände in den Schoss. Sie wirkte plötzlich uncharakteristisch verlegen und zupfte an ein wenig überstehender Haut an ihrem Ringfinger.

„Bill? Was ist los?“

„Wir wollen ein Baby, weißt du?“

Irritiert zog John die Brauen kraus. „Okay...?!“

Seufzend hob Bill den Blick und sah John an. „Du weißt, dass ich Cilia als weibliche Alpha nicht befruchten kann, ja?“

„Dir ist schon aufgefallen, dass ich Arzt bin, oder?“, schnaubte John amüsiert.

Grinsend verdrehte Bill die Augen und wirkte mit einem Mal wieder viel mehr wie die alte.

„Klar, sorry. Es ist nur... mir fällt das nicht leicht, okay?“

John nickte und legte Stift sowie Papiere zur Seite, um Bill zu zeigen, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ausschließlich auf sie richtete.

„Ich will nicht adoptieren, John. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, ein fremdes Kind aufzuziehen. Und künstliche Befruchtung kommt für Cilia nicht infrage. Sie sagt, sie möchte nicht mit Hilfe des Spermas irgendeines fremden Spenders und einer Soßenspritze geschwängert werden. Es ist albern, aber...“

„Aber?“

John glaubte zu wissen, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. Er spürte, wie sich kalter Schweiß in seinem Nacken und auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Die Fäden an seiner Schläfe begannen unter dem Pflaster unangenehm zu jucken.

„Wir wollen jemanden, dem wir vertrauen. Jemanden, der integer ist. Mutig, clever und stark. Ein Alpha, der nicht so ist wie die meisten. Jemanden wie dich, John!“

„Ach du Scheiße!“

*

Zunächst lehnte John vehement ab. Doch Bill blieb hartnäckig und ließ das Thema nicht auf sich beruhen. Selbst ein halbes Jahr später sprach sie John immer noch regelmäßig darauf an. Letztendlich erbat sich John Bedenkzeit, aber nach zahlreichen Diskussionen und dem Abwägen von Für und Wider war er schließlich dazu bereit, zumindest über die Weihnachtsfeiertage mit Bill auf Heimaturlaub zu fahren und Cilia persönlich kennenzulernen.

Die Sache war ihm noch immer nicht geheuer. Ihm widerstrebte der Gedanke, das Bett mit der Omega seiner engsten Freundin zu teilen und mit ihr auch noch ein Kind zu zeugen. Himmel, er würde Vater werden! Auch wenn er mit dem Kind nichts zu tun haben würde, da alle Rechte und Pflichten bei Bill als gebundene Lebenspartnerin verbleiben würden. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er sich fortgepflanzt haben – was nie Teil seines Lebensplans gewesen war.

Außerdem gab es da noch einen anderen Omega, der ein Wörtchen bei der Sache mitzureden hatte. John vereinbarte mit Bill, dass er keine Entscheidung treffen würde, bevor er nicht mit Sherlock gesprochen hatte. Immerhin war er kein freier Alpha und konnte sich nicht einfach über seinen Omega hinwegsetzen. Selbst wenn er nur formal mit Sherlock verbunden war.

Nach diesem Treffen würde John seine Familie besuchen, während Bill die unvermeidliche Hitzephase mit Cilia verbrachte. Obwohl der Wunsch nach John als potentieller Spender von Bill selbst kam, würde sie ihm vermutlich die Kehle und die Genitalien herausreißen, sollte er sich Cilia in diesen Tagen auch nur nähern. Ein Treffen oder gar die Vereinigung mit der fremden Omega während der Hitze war daher völlig undenkbar. Er würde somit erst nach den Feiertagen zu Bill nach Leeds fahren und dort den Rest seines Heimaturlaubs verbringen.

Wenige Tage vor Weihnachten kam John also zurück nach London – zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seines Auslandseinsatzes. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr ihm dieser Moloch gefehlt hatte. Das dichte Gewusel, die überfüllten U-Bahnen, die buntgemischten Düfte der verschiedenen Stadtteile. Pubs, grüne Wiesen, Regen – selbst die missmutigen Großstädter. London war, wo sein Omega war. London war Zuhause.

Er quartierte sich für die wenigen Tage bei Harry ein. Nach seiner Ankunft brachte er seinen Seesack in ihr Apartment, stieg unter die Dusche und wusch die Spuren der Reise ab. Anschließend ging er schnurstracks zur nächsten U-Bahnstation und fuhr nach Kensington.

Angespannt wanderte er auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Stadthaus auf und ab und haderte mit sich, ob er so mir nichts, dir nichts aus der Versenkung auftauchen und einfach an der Tür klingeln konnte. Doch welche Alternative hatte er? Sherlocks Telefonnummer hatte er gezwungenermaßen löschen müssen und Mike wollte er nicht fragen. Zu groß war die Sorge, ein unangenehmes Gespräch heraufzubeschwören. Er hatte schlicht keine Möglichkeit, sich vorab anzukündigen.

Gott, er war nervös. Er – Arzt, Soldat in einem Krisengebiet, Alpha – hatte überhaupt keinen Anlass zur Aufregung und dennoch fuhr sein Magen Achterbahn. Der winterlichen Kälte zum Trotz schwitzte er sogar. Schließlich straffte er die Schultern, erklomm die wenigen Steinstufen und drückte die goldene Klingel, bevor ihn der Mut verließ und er unverrichteter Dinge von dannen zog.

Konzentriert lauschte er auf die Geräusche im Inneren des Hauses, bis ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde und eine ausnehmend attraktive Frau mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren und blauen Augen vor ihm stand. Sie trug ein dunkelgraues Strickkleid, hielt einen Arm vor den runden Bauch und musterte ihren Besucher mit einem milde interessierten Gesichtsausdruck. Johns Einschätzung nach war sie wenigstens im siebten Monat schwanger. Irritiert vergewisserte er sich, ob er wirklich vor dem richtigen Gebäude stand, bis er den Duft der Frau wahrnahm. Sie roch nach Lilien, Tonkabohne und Resignation. Außerdem nahm er einen Hauch von Kälte und Tweed war. Es handelte sich hier ganz offensichtlich um Mycroft Holmes' Omega.

Verlegen kratzte sich John am Hinterkopf. Wie bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesem Haus fühlte er sich in dem noblen Stadtteil und unter den hochmütigen Augen einer schönen Omega schrecklich deplatziert, bis er sich seiner eigenen gesellschaftlichen Stellung bewusst wurde und die Schultern straffte.

„Hallo, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Mein Name ist John Watson und ich...“

„Ich weiß genau wer Sie sind, Doktor Watson“, unterbrach ihn die Frau und erstmals glaubte John, so etwas wie Feuer hinter der eisigen Fassade zu erkennen.

John beschloss, auf höfliche Plattitüden zu verzichten. „Ist er da?“

Die Omega löste ihre Hand vom Bauch und verschränkte die Arme stattdessen vor ihrer Brust.

„Nein, er ist nicht da.“

„Nun, kann ich dann vielleicht auf ihn warten?“

Mit einem Schnauben verzog die Frau ihre vollen Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Sherlock wohnt nicht mehr hier, Doktor. Er ist kurz nach Ihrem Bund ausgezogen. Vermutlich sollte es mich nicht überraschen, dass Sie noch nicht einmal _das _von ihrem Omega wissen.“

Sie betrachtete John angewidert – wie einen festgetretenen Kaugummi an ihrer Schuhsohle.

Enttäuschung gepaart mit Irritation machte sich in John breit. Dass Sherlock nicht mehr bei seinem Bruder wohnte, überraschte ihn durchaus. Natürlich war einer der Beweggründe für Sherlocks Wunsch nach einem Bund seine Unabhängigkeit gewesen. Doch dass sein Omega ganz alleine in London lebte, widerstrebte John zutiefst. Angespannt sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Könnten Sie ihn dann wenigstens anrufen und ihm mitteilen, dass ich da bin? Ich habe leider keine Telefonnummer, muss jedoch dringend etwas mit meinem Omega besprechen.“

Hatte John gehofft, mit dem subtilen Einfluss der Hierarchieebene etwas bei der Omega zu bewirken, schien er damit nur das Gegenteil zu erreichen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, doch das wird mir leider nicht möglich sein. _Ihr _Omega befindet sich derzeit—“, sie unterbrach sich. „Wie dem auch sei. Nein, ich kann Sherlock nicht anrufen. Einen guten Tag, Doktor Watson.“

Die Frau war bereits im Begriff, die Tür zu schließen, als John sie stoppte, indem er einen Fuß in den Spalt schob.

„Bitte warten Sie. Ich weiß, dass er keinen Kontakt mit mir will, aber... können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, ob es ihm gut geht?“

Etwas wie Verständnis zog für einen Sekundenbruchteil über das ausdruckslose Gesicht der Frau, dann zuckte sie nonchalant mit den Achseln.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Wie es einem Omega ohne seinen Alpha eben so geht. Er ist ein Dickkopf, aber das wissen Sie sicherlich. Sonst noch etwas?“

John schüttelte den Kopf und verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Danke für die Auskunft. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Vielleicht könnten Sie meinen Besuch für sich behalten? Ich bin ohnehin nur kurz auf Heimaturlaub in London und wenn Sherlock nach wie vor keinen Kontakt zu mir möchte, muss er nicht erfahren, dass ich hier war.“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Frohe Weihnachten“, sagte John im Gehen. „Und alles Gute für Ihr Baby.“

Die Frau schloss die Tür und John ging mit hängenden Schultern die Treppe hinunter. Als er die letzte Stufe erreichte, wurde sein Name gerufen.

„Doktor Watson, warten Sie einen Moment.“ Die Omega eilte die Stufen hinunter und drückte John eine Visitenkarte in die Hand. „Hier, das ist die Privatnummer meines Alphas. Ich kann nicht viel tun, aber wenn Sie wieder einmal in London sind und mit Sherlock sprechen wollen, kann Mycroft eventuell behilflicher sein als ich.“

Überrascht über die Geste bedankte sich John und schob die Visitenkarte in die Hosentasche. Ihm wäre Sherlocks Telefonnummer zwar lieber gewesen, aber für Notfälle war diese besser als gar nichts.

*

Die Feiertage waren anstrengend, aber John war froh, dass er seinen familiären Pflichten nach dieser langen Zeit endlich wieder einmal nachgehen konnte. Seine stolzen Eltern wollten jedes Detail über sein vermeintlich aufregendes Leben erfahren, wohingegen Harry entnervt auf dem Sofa lungerte und den billigen Eierlikör bald direkt aus der Flasche trank.

Johns Mutter und Vater waren von seinen Geschichten aus Kandahār und den verschiedenen Mitbringsel, die er günstig auf einem der Märkte erstanden hatte, tief beeindruckt. Harry rollte lediglich mit den Augen und bedankte sich halbherzig, als John ihr exotische Gewürze und Tee überreichte.

Natürlich war John froh, seine Familie zu besuchen, doch nichts tröstete ihn über die Enttäuschung hinweg, dass er Sherlock nicht angetroffen hatte. Nach wie vor hatte er keine Entscheidung hinsichtlich Bills Bitte getroffen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er die fehlende Abstimmung mit Sherlock lediglich als Vorwand nutzte.

Zwei Tage nach Weihnachten bestieg John den Zug nach Leeds, um zu Bill und Cilia zu fahren.

Am Bahnhof holte Bill John mit dem Wagen ab. Es handelte sich um einen sportlichen SUV der gehobenen Klasse. Zum ersten Mal fragte sich John, wie wohlhabend die Murrays wohl waren. Im Lager, wo alle mit Militärkleidung herumliefen, das gleiche Essen zu sich nahmen und in Gemeinschaftsunterkünften schliefen, sprach man eher selten über materiellen Luxus.

Die Frage beantwortete sich ganz von alleine, als Bill den Wagen in der Kiesauffahrt eines herrschaftlichen Anwesens zum Stehen brachte. Das Backsteingebäude mit seinen Türmchen, Spitzdach und Giebeln war atemberaubend.

„Sag mal, _wie _reich bist du eigentlich genau?“

Lachend stieg Bill aus dem Fahrzeug und öffnete den Kofferraum, damit John sein weniges Gepäck herausholen konnte.

„Und wieso bist du nur Krankenschwester, wenn du aus so einem Umfeld kommst?“

„Hey!“, gespielt empört hieb Bill mit der Faust gegen Johns Schulter. „Es gibt nichts gegen Krankenschwestern einzuwenden. Immerhin kümmern wir uns um die Patienten, während ihr Ärzte eure Zeit mit Papierkram verplempert. Außerdem...“ sie unterbrach sich und blickte in die Ferne, ganz so, als würde sie ein Bild aus der Vergangenheit suchen, „habe ich bewusst das Medizinstudium abgebrochen, als ich Cilia kennengelernt habe. Eine Militärlaufbahn wird für die Alphas in unserer Familie vorausgesetzt, also bin ich diesen Weg gegangen, um so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu können. Zwei oder drei Auslandseinsätze sollten ausreichen, um den Familienfrieden zu wahren.“

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte John betroffen, erinnerte Bills Erklärung ihn doch irgendwie an sein eigenes Schicksal. Zwar konträr, aber dennoch geprägt von gesellschaftlichen Konventionen und Vorstellungen.

„Egal, wir wollen uns nicht die gute Laune verderben lassen. Zum Glück ist der Rest der Familie über die Feiertage ausgeflogen, damit Cilia und ich allein sein können. Komm John, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir meine bessere Hälfte vorzustellen.“

*

Cilia war mit einem Wort zu beschreiben – _bezaubernd. _Sie war anmutig, freundlich und mit einer natürlichen Zurückhaltung gesegnet, die jeden Alpha mit Stolz erfüllte. Außerdem wunderhübsch, zart und grazil, künstlerisch talentiert und eine hervorragende Gastgeberin. Sie roch ganz wunderbar nach Gänseblümchen und Frühlingstau, nach Leichtigkeit und Zuckerstangen. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend und ihre Backkünste phänomenal.

John tat sich am dritten Stück Apfelkuchen mit frischer Schlagsahne gütlich und plauderte angeregt mit dem Paar, das eng beieinandersaß und kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnte. Immer wieder suchte ein Körperteil die Nähe oder ein Blick die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen. Nur selten hatte John die Chance gehabt, ein gebundenes Pärchen gemeinsam zu erleben. Was er hier vor sich sah, erfüllte ihn kurzzeitig mit Schwermut, wusste er doch, dass er nie in den Genuss einer solchen Vertrautheit kommen würde.

Sowohl Alpha als auch Omega schienen Johns Stimmungsschwankung mitbekommen zu haben, den Cilia legte ihre zierliche Hand auf Johns und drückte sie liebevoll.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer es für dich sein muss. Für euch beide. Dein Omega muss ein ganz schöner Idiot sein, um dich nicht bei sich haben zu wollen.“

„Cilia!“, setzte Bill an, um ihre Omega zu maßregeln, doch John schüttelte nur mild den Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, sie hat ja recht.“

Trotz des Anflugs von Neid und Melancholie, den John bei der Betrachtung des Paares spürte, fasste er eine Entscheidung, spontan und aus dem Bauch heraus. Wenn er etwas tun konnte, um diese beiden noch glücklicher zu machen, wollte er behilflich sein.

„Ich bin einverstanden“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde euer Spender sein.“

_ **Jetzt** _

Die ersten achtundvierzig Stunden nach der Hitze waren die reinste Tortur. Jeder Knochen in Johns Leib schmerzte und die körperliche Erschöpfung ließ ihn fast permanent schlafen. Unterbrochen wurde diese Rekonvaleszenz lediglich von sporadischen Toilettengängen und der Aufnahme großer Mengen Nahrung.

Man konnte jedoch sagen, dass Johns Leben am Morgen des dritten Tages – unbemerkt von seinem Omega – eine mehr als positive Wendung einschlug. Begleitet von dem Gefühl, Bäume ausreißen zu können, stieg er frisch erholt aus dem Bett. Ihm war es nie besser gegangen. Noch nicht einmal, als er sein Medizinstudium abgeschlossen oder die Zusage zur Militärakademie erhalten hatte, war er so euphorisch gewesen.

Er sah wieder Sinn in seinem Leben und wusste, dass die Zeit des Lamentierens endgültig vorüber war. Er war ein Alpha und die Welt stand ihm offen!

Ein Blick auf sein Konto steigerte seine gute Laune noch mehr, selbst wenn er die Zahl, die ihn dort anblinkte, im ersten Moment nicht glauben konnte. Doch eine rasche Kalkulation bestätigte seinen Kontostand. Natürlich war er nicht wohlhabend, doch sein sparsames Wesen, die gut bezahlten Auslandseinsätze und der Mangel an Gelegenheiten, das Geld auszugeben, hatten ihm zu einem hübschen Polster verholfen. Den Gedanken, dass er nach seiner Entlassung möglicherweise gar nicht Asyl bei Sherlock hätte erbeten müssen, schob er vorläufig zur Seite, um seine Hochstimmung nicht unnötig zu torpedieren.

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Sherlock als Dankeschön wenigstens zum Abendessen einzuladen. In ein hübsches Restaurant nach Sherlocks Wahl. Vielleicht könnten sie ihre Unstimmigkeiten beiseiteschieben, einander auf Augenhöhe begegnen und sich ein wenig besser kennenlernen. Es war schließlich nie zu spät für einen Neuanfang.

Als Sherlock wenig später aus seinem Schlafzimmer schlurfte und John dabei unter zerzausten Locken giftig anfunkelte, den verbliebenen Kaffee aus der Kanne in eine Tasse füllte und John mit einem entnervten „Was?!“ ankeifte, bevor er wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand, verwarf John den Gedanken an eine Einladung jedoch. Stattdessen beschloss er, endlich etwas für sich selbst zu tun.

Bepackt mit Einkaufstüten voller neuer Kleidung, einem neuen Haarschnitt und einem teuren Parfüm fühlte sich John endlich bereit, sich dem Arbeitsmarkt zu stellen. Ein Lebenslauf war schnell getippt und die Stellenangebote für erfahrene Mediziner gesichtet. Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden später hatte John einen unterzeichneten Arbeitsvertrag in der Tasche.

Ja, das Leben meinte es endlich wieder gut mit John Watson. Selbst wenn es ihn mit einem ignoranten, arroganten, herablassenden und störrischen Omega bedacht hatte. Einem Omega, den er kaum zu Gesicht bekam, weil er sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzte oder seine eitle Nase in ominöse Experimenten vergrub. Einem Omega, der seine äußerlichen Veränderungen, seinen neuen Job und ihn als Gesamtbild völlig ignorierte.

Wenn John ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wurmte ihn diese Tatsache mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Sherlock ihn so rigoros ablehnte. Insbesondere jetzt, nachdem er nicht mehr jammerte und klagte, sondern sein Leben in die Hand nahm. Er war nicht mehr auf die Krücke angewiesen; die neue Kleidung stand ihm vortrefflich und er hatte endlich wieder eine Arbeit. Er war nicht mehr das Abziehbild eines Alphas. Das hatte er Sherlock schließlich auf mehr als einem Weg gezeigt.

Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie Sherlock nach ihrer Hitzephase einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen konnte. Warum er die Nähe zu John nicht brauchte, während sich der Alpha nach seinem Omega verzehrte. John fühlte sich, als wäre er an ein Gummiband geknüpft, das bis zum Zerreißen gespannt war, weil Sherlock es so weit dehnte wie nur irgendwie möglich. Wann immer er einen Schritt auf den Omega zuging, machte der zwei zurück.

Dachte er denn gar nicht an die lustvollen Stunden zurück? An den Rausch, den Einklang ihrer Körper? An die untrennbare Vereinigung und die erschütternden Höhepunkte, die mit nichts zu vergleichen waren?

In den einsamen Stunden der Nacht versuchte John, die Intensität seiner Orgasmen zu erhöhen, auch wenn eine Reproduktion derer, die er in der Hitzephase erlebt hatte, unmöglich war. Nichtsdestotrotz masturbierte er täglich – wenigstens einmal mit Gusto – ganz so, als hätte die Hitzephase auch seinen vormals reduzierten Trieb neu entflammt. Er versuchte, Stimuli durch Pornofilme oder Erinnerungen an verflossene Liebschaften zu erzielen, doch stets verschmolzen alle heraufbeschworenen Bilder zu dem sich ekstatisch windenden Körper seines Omegas.

Und sein Duft... Gott, wie herrlich Sherlock duftete. In der Ruhephase natürlich nicht mit der Intensität der Hitze zu vergleichen. Und dennoch so köstlich, dass John sich oftmals verbieten musste, seine Nase in Sherlocks Nacken zu vergraben, wenn der vornübergebeugt in sein Mikroskop starrte.

Wenigstens hatte Sherlock John bislang nicht aufgefordert, sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen, was möglicherweise als positive Entwicklung zu werten war. Vielleicht war es nun an John zu akzeptieren, die meiste Zeit von Sherlock ignoriert zu werden.

Als der Drang, bei Sherlock zu sein, an diesem Morgen zu groß wurde, lungerte John in der halbgeöffneten Schlafzimmertür, um den Omega ein wenig beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Sherlock ertappte John jedoch sofort und überschüttete ihn mit einer Reihe korrekter, aber auch unsinniger Deduktionen, noch bevor er das Weite suchen konnte.

Abends, zurück von der Arbeit und allein in seinem Zimmer, drehte John missmutig den kleinen Parfümflakon in seiner Hand, zog den Stöpsel heraus und schnupperte. Wenn er wirklich angestrengt roch, nahm er, verborgen von der frischen Kopfnote, eine Bitternis im Hintergrund wahr, die unangenehm in seiner Nase prickelte. Jetzt, nachdem er darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden war, konnte er den stechenden Geruch nicht ignorieren. Knurrend presste er den Stutzen zurück in den filigranen Hals und warf das Fläschchen kurzerhand in den Mülleimer.

_Verdammter Omega!_

Es widerstrebte John zutiefst, Dinge einfach wegzuwerfen. Insbesondere, wenn er für das Geld gut und gerne die Lebensmitteleinkäufe von zwei Wochen hätte finanzieren können. Er verfluchte die attraktive Beta aus der Parfümerie, die ihm den Duft wärmstens empfohlen hatte. Mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern hatte sie versichert, dass das exklusive Parfüm nicht für Betas bestimmt war und dass hauptsächlich Alphas zu ihren Stammkunden gehörten, deren Omegas ganz vernarrt in den Duft seien. Also hatte er kurzerhand ein Fläschchen erstanden und es seitdem jeden Morgen benutzt, bevor er in die Praxis gefahren war.

Es wunderte ihn, dass Sherlock erst jetzt etwas zu dem Parfüm sagte. Immerhin trug er es, genauso wie die neue Kleidung und den gepflegten Haarschnitt, seit rund zwei Wochen. Auf der anderen Seite schien dem selbsternannten Meisterdetektiv aber auch entgangen zu sein, dass John täglich die Wohnung verließ, um zu seiner Arbeitsstelle zu gehen.

Nach dieser Episode verfiel Sherlock in seine übliche Ignoranz. Er zeigte John die kalte Schulter und stürzte sich mit Eifer in irgendwelche Experimente. Natürlich entgingen John der vollgestellte Küchentisch, der Geruch diverser Chemikalien und die Papierberge mit Sherlocks gekritzelten Notizen nicht. Allerdings sparte er sich einen tadelnden Kommentar, war er doch insgeheim erleichtert, dass Sherlock sich zu Hause beschäftigte und nicht mit Scotland Yard auf Verbrecherjagd ging.

Als John an einem für die Jahreszeit außergewöhnlich kalten Abend zurück in die Baker Street kam, erwartete er dementsprechend, dass Sherlock über sein Mikroskop gebeugt dasaß und diverse Tinkturen miteinander mischte. Stattdessen hockte er in Schlafanzughose und Morgenmantel auf dem Boden, hatte ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet und las so konzentriert, dass er Johns Eintreffen überhaupt nicht wahrnahm.

John widerstand dem Drang, hinüberzugehen und Sherlock durch die wilden Locken zu wuscheln. Stattdessen ging er in die Küche, kochte eine Tasse Tee und ging mit ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und beobachtete Sherlock, der völlig absorbiert in einer Akte blätterte. Hin und wieder rieb er mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen und machte einen undefinierbaren Laut. Sofern er John in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Was liest du da?“, fragte John irgendwann neugierig.

„Neuer Fall“, murmelte Sherlock, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ah... _oh_...“

John bemühte sich, den Tremor in seiner Hand zu unterdrücken, als er die Teetasse betont vorsichtig auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich abstellte und sich erhob. Langsam ging er auf Sherlock zu, der den Kopf hob und ihn mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Ein weiterer Fall, hm?! Von diesem DI?“

John beugte sich hinunter und tat so, als würde er einen Blick auf die Unterlagen werfen. In Wirklichkeit nutzte er die Nähe zu seinem Omega jedoch nur, um an ihm zu schnuppern. Scheinbar war Sherlock frisch geduscht, denn bis auf Duschgel und seinen typischen Omegaduft konnte John nichts wahrnehmen.

„War der Alpha hier?“, fragte John schneidend.

Instinktiv presste Sherlock die Akte an seine Brust und stand langsam vom Boden auf. „Nein, war er nicht. Und selbst wenn, würde dich das überhaupt—“

Der Omega unterbrach sich, da in diesem Augenblick etwas in Johns Blickrichtung fiel, das zuvor durch Sherlocks Schenkel und dem Morgenmantel verborgen gewesen war. Beide starrten auf die geöffnete McKenzie-Akte, grausige Tatortfotos zuoberst, Profile von Verdächtigen daneben. Angewidert hob John die Akte auf und betrachtete die Bilder mit Widerwillen.

Der Geruch von Tabak und Leder stieg ihm in die Nase. Altbekannte, rotglühende Wut zuckte durch seine Eingeweide, als er mit der McKenzie-Akte in der Hand zu Sherlock aufsah.

„Der Alpha war also nicht hier?!“

„Nein!“

„Dann warst du bei ihm?“

„Nein, war ich nicht...“

„Lüg mich nicht an, Sherlock! Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie es gewesen ist!“

Drohend machte er einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, der mit großen Augen zurückwich und nach wie vor die zweite Akte umklammert hielt.

„Du bist zu ihm ins Yard gefahren und hast dich angebiedert, damit du die Akte bekommst, stimmt's? Hast du mit ihm geflirtet, Sherlock? Hat er dich _angefasst_?! Hast du dich anfassen lassen?“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John...“ Wenn Sherlock selbstsicher klingen wollte, strafte seine Tonlage – wenigstens eine Oktave höher als üblich – seiner Worte Lügen.

„Hat er dich angetörnt? Warst du scharf, nachdem du den fremden Alpha gerochen hast? Ist es so gewesen, Sherlock? Warst du deshalb gerade duschen? Hast du es dir dort selbst besorgt und dabei an ihn gedacht?“

John ließ Sherlock nicht die Möglichkeit, sich zu rechtfertigen. Stattdessen warf er die Akte mit solch einer Wucht in den brennenden Kamin, dass orangeglühende Funken aufstoben, riss Sherlock die andere Akte aus der Hand und schleuderte sie hinterher. Nur wenige Sekunden genoss er den Anblick der schlingenden Flammen, bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne zurückzuschauen oder ein weiteres Wort zu sagen die Wohnung verließ.  
  
*

Es war nach Mitternacht, als er zurück in die Baker Street kam. Er schlich ins Badezimmer, um sich zu erleichtern und bettfertig zu machen. Müde Augen starrten ihm vorwurfsvoll aus dem Spiegel entgegen; Wange und Nase rot von der Kälte.

Ein ausgedehnter Spaziergang und der anschließende Besuch im nächstbesten Pub hatten seine Wut besänftigt. Glücklicherweise hatte er dem ersten Impuls nicht nachgegeben und war ins Yard gefahren, um den DI Alpha zur Rede zu stellen. Die eisige Abendluft hatte sein hitziges Gemüt schnell abgekühlt und ihn klarer denken lassen. Natürlich war Lestrade nicht in der Baker Street gewesen. Er hätte einen fremden Alpha sofort gerochen. Auch würde Sherlock sich nie anbiedern, um bei einem Fall zu helfen. Im Gegenteil, für gewöhnlich bat das Yard um seine Hilfe und Unterstützung. Vermutlich hatte irgendein Handlanger die Akten zu Sherlock gebracht...

John war zu müde, um sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er wollte ins Bett und nichts mehr hören und sehen. Morgen hatte er glücklicherweise frei und er plante, auszuschlafen. Durch die Verbindungstür konnte er das Rascheln von Sherlocks Decke hören, auch wenn der Duft des Omega heute ungewöhnlich schwach war. Seufzend widerstand er dem Drang zu Sherlock zu gehen, sich nach dem Rechten zu erkundigen und sich für seinen Ausbruch zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen ging er in das zweite Obergeschoss, schlüpfte aus seiner Kleidung und legte sich ins Bett.

Er konnte noch nicht mehr als zwei, drei Stunden geschlafen haben, als er durch vehementes Rütteln an seiner Schulter aufgeweckt wurde. Ruckartig stützte er sich auf und versuchte, seinen rasenden Puls und Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war Neumond, dementsprechend lag sein Zimmer fast vollständig im Dunkeln und er konnte lediglich eine bleiche Silhouette erkennen.

„Sherlock? Alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas pass... _woah..._“

Weiter kam John nicht, da Sherlock die Decke wegzog, ungefragt auf Johns Schoss kletterte und sich an ihm rieb. Augenblicklich benetzte Omegaessenz Johns Genitalbereich, der sich rapide mit Blut füllte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sein schlaftrunkener Geist den schweren Duft, der in der Luft hing. Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund und ließ ihn schwer schlucken. Automatisch legte John seine Hände um Sherlocks nackte Hüften, als sein Penis von halb- auf steinhart anschwoll.

„Wie kannst du so schnell wieder in der Hitzephase sein?“, murmelte John verwundert. „Heute Abend war doch noch nichts davon... _oh fuck..._“

Halt suchend grub John seine Finger in Sherlocks zartes Fleisch, als der sein Becken hob und Johns Erektion gegen den Muskelring drückte.

„Halt den Mund und fick mich. _Gott_... ich brauche dich...“

Beide stöhnten unisono, als sich Sherlock viel zu schnell sinken ließ und Johns Penis in sich aufnahm. Warme Flüssigkeit spritzte auf Johns Bauch, noch bevor er ganz in Sherlock versunken war.

„Bist du gekommen?!“

Sherlocks ekstatischer Aufschrei und sein Krallen in Johns Oberarm waren Antwort genug. Im Halbdunkel konnte John erkennen, wie sich Sherlocks freie Hand um dessen Penis legte und er begann, hektisch auf und ab zu reiben. Ehe John sich versah, ehe er begriff, was passierte, spürte er die Muskelkontraktionen von Sherlocks Anus und fühlte eine weitere kleine Menge Ejakulat auf seiner Haut.

„Du bist ist so verdammt heiß... so verflucht _eng..._“, knurrte John andächtig.

Er wusste nicht, was hier passierte, doch er würde Sherlock sicherlich nicht abweisen. Im Gegenteil, er verstärkte den Griff um die schmalen Hüften des Omega und stieß von unten in den glühend heißen Körper.

„_Ah!_“

Der Omega entließ ein lautes Keuchen und ließ die Hüften kreisen. Nach wenigen Momenten passte er sich Johns Stößen an und begann, ihn mit Passion zu reiten. Es dauerte nur einige Augenblicke – John war nicht einmal sicher, ob sich Sherlocks Anus überhaupt entspannt hatte – bis sich der Omega erneut verkrampfte und ein drittes Mal kam. Diesmal tropfte nur wenig Ejakulat aus der Penisspitze und mischte sich mit den Spuren auf Johns Bauch. Das ekstatische Zucken in Sherlocks Unterleib ließ jedoch kaum nach. Überdeutlich spürte John, wie sich der viel zu feste Muskelring beinahe schmerzhaft um seine Erektion spannte, als ob der Höhepunkt kein Ende finden würde.

„Fuck, Sherlock. Wie ist das möglich?“

„Weiß nicht... _ah... _kann nicht aufhören... _hnng..._“

Sherlock hatte die Finger von Johns Schulter genommen und sie stattdessen in seine Locken gegraben. Den Kopf in den Nacken gestreckt beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen, rieb ohne Unterlass seinen Penis und stöhnte ungeniert in den Raum.

Völlig mit der Situation überfordert, eben noch schlafend, nun geritten wie ein Zuchthengst, schob sich John in eine sitzende Position und legte die Arme um Sherlock. Er zog den ekstatischen Omega an sich heran und vergrub die Nase in Sherlocks Nacken, um sich an dem lieblichen Duft zu laben.

Er atmete tief ein, ließ Wildblütenhonig, Sommerregen und Nachtschatten über sich hinwegwaschen, bis er etwas Seltsames wahrnahm; etwas, das hier nicht hingehörte. Zwar roch es nach Sherlock, aber es verstärkte den Duft künstlich und hatten einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

Vorsichtig schob er Sherlock zurück, der seine Arme durch den Positionswechsel hinter sich auf Johns Unterschenkel stützte, während er vor und zurück zuckte, um den Alphapenis unerbittlich in sich zu treiben. Ein Anblick und Gefühl, bei dem John seine Zehen vor Lust verkrampfte. Heiße Glut sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib und er spürte, wie sein Nodus zu pochen begann. Automatisch nahm er Sherlocks harten Penis in die Hand und rieb auf und ab, spielte mit der Vorhaut und strich mit dem Daumen über die nasse Eichel.

„John... _bitte..._“, jammerte Sherlock. „Dein Nodus... ich brauche...“

Eine weitere Wolke des fremden Geruches zog in Johns Nase und er verlangsamte seine Stimulation. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht, war falsch, _bedrohlich_.

Er ließ Sherlocks Penis los und sah auf das im Halbschatten liegende lustverzerrte Gesicht seines Omegas.

„Sherlock, was ist hier los? Was hast du getan?“

+++  
  
tbc


	12. Chapter 12

** _Jetzt_ **

„Sherlock, was ist hier los? Was hast du getan?“

Der besorgte, unerbittliche Ton in Johns Stimme drang durch den dichten Nebel in Sherlocks Kopf. Lust und Schmerz rangen in seinem Körper um die Oberhand, nicht bereit, der jeweils anderen Empfindung den Sieg zu gewähren. Mit zitternden Muskeln stützte sich Sherlock auf Johns Schultern ab und stemmte sich hoch, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder sinken zu lassen. Die Erektion in seinem Inneren rieb über seine hypersensible Prostata, welche glühende Ekstase und beißende Agonie über seine Nervenbahnen zucken ließen.

Er brauchte den Nodus, brauchte ihn unbedingt. Nichts anderes zählte. Er würde sich das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen, wenn es sein müsste, nur um den Nodus in sich zu spüren. Nur dann würde das alles enden. Davon war er felsenfest überzeugt.

„Sherlock!“

Sherlock zuckte ob der Lautstärke erschrocken zusammen und suchte Johns Blick. Wut und Sorge spiegelten sich darin wider. Finger krallten sich in Sherlocks Hüfte und Taille, hielten ihn so still wie möglich.

„Sprich mit mir!“

„Ich...“ Sherlock versuchte, sich zu sammeln; versuchte, Worte aneinanderzureihen, die Sinn ergaben. Er fühlte sich roh und überhitzt. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es, seine Haut war schweißnass. Er zitterte und wollte nach seiner Erektion greifen, die noch immer von ihm abstand, als wäre er nicht bereits mehrmals an diesem Abend gekommen, doch John stieß die Hand weg.

„Ich hab... etwas genommen“, brachte Sherlock zwischen schweren Atemzügen hervor.

„Was? Was hast du genommen?“, fragte John, augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt.

„Ex— Experiment.“ Sherlock spannte seine Oberschenkel an, um ein weiteres Auf und Ab zu erzeugen, doch sein Alpha ließ es nicht zu.

„Halt still! Ich brauche mehr Informationen, Sherlock. Was ist das für ein ‚Experiment’? Was ist darin enthalten?“

„Phero— Pheromon— blocker“, wimmerte Sherlock, während er die Richtung änderte und sich John mehr entgegendrängte. Sein Becken zuckte ekstatisch, als John noch tiefer in ihm versank.

„_Hng_... Ist es das, was ich rieche? Das blockt rein gar nichts, Sherlock. Du riechst nur... _anders_.“ Sherlock spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in Johns Armen anspannten, um ihn in der Position zu halten, während er versuchte, das Gesagte in einen logischen Kontext zu bringen. „Das ist keine Hitzephase, oder? Irgendwas ist bei deinem bescheuerten Experiment schiefgegangen und bewirkt nun das genaue Gegenteil.“

Zum Nichtstun und Aushalten verdonnert, wand sich Sherlock auf Johns Schoß und gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich. Er brauchte diesen Nodus, warum wollte John das denn nicht begreifen?!

In der fast völligen Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers konnte Sherlock nicht einmal Johns Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, wusste somit nicht, wie er ihn am besten manipulieren konnte, um endlich zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Andererseits war Johns Erregung ganz offensichtlich noch nicht zurückgegangen, wenn man nach der steinharten Erektion ging, auf der Sherlock saß... Provozierend spannte er seine Gesäßmuskeln an, wieder und wieder, und hörte John überrascht die Luft einsaugen.

„Lass das!“, schnappte John atemlos. Doch statt auf ihn zu hören, wiederholte Sherlock sein kleines Manöver und lehnte sich gleichzeitig vor. Seine trockenen Lippen streiften Johns Mundwinkel und ein paar Bartstoppeln, bevor sie ihr Ziel fanden. Mit der Zunge tauchte er in den anderen Mund und gleich darauf zog er Johns Unterlippe mit einem leisen Grollen zwischen seine Zähne.

John gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, ehe er den ungelenken Kuss erwiderte und Sherlocks Zunge mit seiner touchierte. Seine Arme entspannten sich merklich; der eiserne Griff lockerte sich. Eine warme Hand fuhr um Sherlocks Torso herum, hielt ihn eng an sich gedrückt. Die Finger der anderen Hand glitten über seinen Nacken, durch die wirren Locken an seinem Hinterkopf, zogen ihn tiefer in den Kuss.

Sherlock stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen links und rechts neben Johns Kopf ab und ließ sich weiter in den Kuss sinken. Das Gefühl, das durch Johns Geschmack, die Hitze und Nähe ausgelöst wurde, überdeckte das Rauschen und das Drängen in jeder Zelle seines Körpers jedoch nur kurzfristig. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Johns Entschlossenheit bröckelte; wie der Penis in seinem Inneren lustvoll zuckte und der Nodus begann, anzuschwellen.

„Brauche dich“, raunte Sherlock zwischen hitzigen Küssen und einem gekonnten Hüftschwung, der seinen Effekt auf John nicht verfehlte. „Deinen Nodus. Will dich in mir.“

John schnappte nach Luft und verfestigte seinen Griff um Sherlock wieder – diesmal jedoch, um sich selbst festzuhalten und nicht etwa, um Sherlock zu blockieren. „Sherlock...“

Sherlock bewegte sich schneller auf und ab, presste seine Stirn gegen Johns und brach sein Stöhnen auf den Lippen des Alphas. Der Drang in seinem Inneren nahm schlagartig zu und peitschte ihn regelrecht voran, ganz gleich wie unvorbereitet sein Körper für den Nodus auch war.

Wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen klar zu denken, wäre ihm bewusst geworden, dass sein Körper nicht dazu gemacht war, einen Nodus außerhalb der Hitzephase aufzunehmen. Normalerweise hätte Johns Körper gar keinen bilden dürfen, doch die Chemikalien imitierten und potenzierten den herkömmlichen Verlauf einer Hitze wohl so gut, dass sie die Biologie austricksten. Zu dumm, dass sie genau das Gegenteil von dem taten, was sie eigentlich hätten bewirken sollen...

Sherlocks Inneres fühlte sich roh und aufgerieben an. Der Schmerz gewann mehr und mehr die Oberhand, doch gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht stoppen. Wie ferngesteuert suchte er nach einer Erlösung, die es vermutlich gar nicht gab. Wäre er in diesem Moment dazu fähig gewesen, hätte er sich die Konsequenzen, die dieser wahnsinnige Ritt nach sich ziehen würde, nicht ausmalen wollen.

Immer deutlicher spürte er den Nodus an seinem bereits überspannten Muskelring. Die durch die Einnahme der experimentellenKapselirrtümlich produzierte Omegaessenz war mittlerweile versiegt und bot kaum noch etwas von der nötigen Gleitschicht, die den Prozess erleichtert hätte. Gänsehaut überzog Sherlocks Arme und Beine, als er sich vorstellte, wie sein Körper unweigerlich nachgeben würde, wenn man ihn nur gewaltvoll genug dazu zwang.

Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, aber er konnte das alles nicht aufhalten. So sehr sich sein Innerstes dagegen wehrte, er hatte sich selbst längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Sein Körper war darauf aus, den aufgestachelten Trieb um jeden Preis zu befriedigen, ganz gleich wie. Das lustvolle Stöhnen und Seufzen, das er und John unentwegt ausstießen, brannte sich in sein Trommelfell. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als der Schmerz die Lust schließlich überwog.

„Sherlock...?!“

Die Sorge in Johns Stimme brach Sherlock das Herz. Eine warme Hand legte sich an seine Wange, wischte die Tränen weg, die über seinen Wimpernrand perlten.

„Tut weh... es tut weh...“, wimmerte Sherlock kraftlos und hielt sich dabei an Johns Schultern fest.

„Verd— Tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass— Warte.“ John versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch Sherlock weigerte sich, von ihm herunterzusteigen.

„Nicht aufhören!“

„Sei doch vernünftig!“, klagte John und drückte gegen Sherlocks Becken. „Wir werden nicht weitermachen, wenn du Schmerzen dabei hast, Sherlock! Ich will dir nicht wehtun, verdammt noch mal!“

Er ließ erst von seiner Gegenwehr ab, als er merkte, dass Sherlock aufgehört hatte, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Seine Arme schlangen sich erneut um Sherlock und pressten dessen Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

„Sshh...“

Erschöpft schmiegte sich Sherlock an die warme, tränennasse Haut und atmete Johns Duft ein. Nur langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab und sein Herzschlag regulierte sich wieder. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich ein wenig.

John lag ganz still da, einzig seine Hände streichelten unablässig über Sherlocks nackten Rücken, fuhren die Erhöhung der Wirbel und Muskeln nach.

Obwohl sie durch die Hitzephase schon so viel Zeit gemeinsam im Bett verbracht hatten, fühlte sich dieser Augenblick intimer an als alles andere zuvor. Vielleicht gerade, weil sich Sherlock nicht in der Hitzephase befand. Nichtsdestotrotz war dieser Moment nicht etwa aus echten Gefühlen zueinander entstanden, sondern lediglich unter Einfluss dieses bescheuerten Experiments. Wenn überhaupt, dann würde dieser Selbstversuch wahrscheinlich einen weiteren Keil zwischen sie treiben. Aber zumindest war das ja der Sinn der Sache gewesen, dachte Sherlock und seufzte resigniert.

„Besser?“ Johns Stimme durchbrach die Stille des Zimmers.

„Ein wenig“, antwortete Sherlock und fühlte in sich hinein. Die alles versengende Erregung hatte deutlich nachgelassen, aber er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. „Du bist immer noch hart...“

John gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und fuhr damit fort, Kreise auf Sherlocks Rücken zu zeichnen. „Nicht meine Schuld...“

Sherlock versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch John presste ihn zurück auf seine Brust. „Bleib einfach noch ein bisschen liegen, okay? Nur um sicherzugehen.“

„Okay...“ Beschämt wischte sich Sherlock die feuchten Spuren aus dem Gesicht und schmiegte sich wieder in Johns Halskuhle.

„Erzähl mir, was das war?“, forderte John nach einer Weile, doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt...“

*

In den frühen Morgenstunden wachte Sherlock mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen im Rücken auf. Er lag noch immer auf John – halb kniend, halb liegend – war im Laufe der Nacht jedoch zugedeckt worden. Die Wärme und unabdingbare Nähe des anderen Körpers umfing ihn wie einen sicheren Kokon. Er seufzte und schmiegte sich gegen die bartstopplige Wange, nur um einen Herzschlag später zurückzuzucken, als die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht über ihn hereinbrach.

Johns Penis war irgendwann aus ihm herausgeglitten, aber die Mischung aus Sperma und Omegaessenz auf Johns Bauch hatte ihre Oberkörper regelrecht aneinandergeklebt. Peinlich berührt wich Sherlock zurück und versuchte sich von John zu lösen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Als ihm das gelungen war, stieg er aus dem Bett und eilte auf Zehenspitzen zur Zimmertür. Noch immer fühlte sich sein Körper wund und überstrapaziert an.

Nackt schlich er die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinunter. Im Badezimmer angekommen, stellte er das Wasser der Dusche an und wartete darauf, dass es heiß lief. Er bemerkte mehrere blaue Flecken an seinen Armen, die von Johns fester Umklammerung herrühren mussten, sowie einenleicht entzündeten Intimbereich. Sowohl sein Penis als auch sein Anus waren schmerzempfindlich, hochsensibel und gerötet.

Mit zusammengepressten Kiefern stellte sich Sherlock in die Badewanne, zog den Vorhang zu und schrubbte die eingetrockneten Spuren von seiner Haut. Das warme Wasser war eine Wohltat, war aber nicht in der Lage, die Scham wegzuspülen, die Sherlock verspürte. Wie hatte das alles nur so aus dem Ruder laufen können? Er war so sicher gewesen, dass es geklappt hatte...

Mürrisch trocknete er sich ab und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um den Kopf. Er presste Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste und führte sie an seinen Mund, hielt jedoch inne, als er an die Küsse in der letzten Nacht zurückdachte. Ein warmes Kribbeln sammelte sich in seinem Magen, doch er schob es beiseite und putzte sich energischer als sonst die Zähne. Im Anschluss ging er in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Neben dem Bett lag noch immer sein Morgenmantel, deutlich von der Omegaessenz gezeichnet, die er letzte Nacht vergeblich versucht hatte aufzuhalten.

Angewidert hob er den Stoff an und warf ihn in den Wäschekorb, der neben seiner Kommode stand. Die neue Matratze hatte glücklicherweise nicht viel abbekommen, aber vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn er sich nach einer Unterlage für Omegas umsah... Nur für den Fall...

Als er aus seinem Zimmer kam und in die Küche ging, stand John mit der Hüfte an die Küchenzeile gelehnt, in einer Hand sein Handy und in der anderen eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Er trug nur einen flauschigen Bademantel und Latschen, wirkte müde und leicht genervt.

Sherlock spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

„Morgen...“, sagte John und schenkte eine zweite Tasse Tee ein, die er zu Sherlock schob, dann widmete er sich wieder dem Display.

„Morgen. Danke...“ Sherlock blies auf die dampfende Oberfläche des Getränks, stellte die Tasse jedoch wieder ab, weil sie noch zu heiß war.

„Also... was ist das alles hier?“, fragte John und nickte in Richtung des Küchentischs. Dieser war übersät mit Objektträgern, Schälchen, Pipetten, irgendeinem weißen Pulver, leeren Kapselhälften, zahlreichen Zetteln mit Formel darauf, Stiften und wer weiß, was sonst noch alles.

„Ich denke, du kennst all diese Dinge beim Namen, John“, meinte Sherlock schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm fiel auf, dass auf dem Tisch ein Paket für ihn lag, das letzte Nacht noch nicht dagewesen war. Es musste die Bestellung vom Vortag beinhalteten. Vermutlich hatte Mrs Hudson es vor Kurzem in die Wohnung gebracht. Sherlock ging um den Tisch herum und hob es an, schüttelte es kurz und lächelte zufrieden.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf, sondern rück endlich raus mit der Sprache. Du bist letzte Nacht regelrecht über mich hergefallen – da habe ich wohl ein Recht zu erfahren, was das alles soll!“

Sherlock schnaubte frustriert und verzog grimmig den Mund. „Seit unserem ersten Treffen bin ich mit dem Pheromonblocker nicht weitergekommen. Gestern war ich sicher, endlich eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, aber ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Ergebnisse zu testen“, erklärte Sherlock knapp.

„Also hast du einfach selbst etwas davon geschluckt“, schlussfolgerte John.

„Ja. Ich hatte den Pheromonblocker vorher schon an mir selbst getestet, wie du weißt. Aber einen solchen Effekt wie letzte Nacht...“ Sherlock schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich habe bereits eine Ahnung, was schiefgelaufen sein könnte, aber ich muss noch weitere Tests—“

„Das wirst du nicht“, unterbrach ihn John.

„Was ich tue oder lasse, geht dich wahrlich nichts an, John!“

„Das sehe ich anders. Du kannst deine eigene Gesundheit nicht derartig aufs Spiel setzen. Was hättest du getan, wenn ich nicht dagewesen wäre? Was, wenn du draußen gewesen wärst, als der unerwünschte Effekt eingesetzt hat?!“, fragte John mit stetig lauter werdender Stimme.

„Ich hätte vorgesorgt“, sagte Sherlock verschwörerisch und riss das Paket auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine rechteckige Verpackung, auf der das Bild eines erigierten Alphapenis aus Silikon prangte. Zufrieden beobachtete Sherlock, wie John ungläubig die Augen aufriss.

„Was zum—“

Ohne zu zögern, öffnete Sherlock die Schachtel und zog den lebensechten Dildo heraus, um ihn von allen Seiten zu begutachten. Eichel, Adern und sogar die zurückgezogene Vorhaut waren originalgetreu nachgebildet. An der Wurzel befand sich ein aufpumpbarer Nodus, der mittels einer kleinen Fernsteuerung bedient werden konnte.

„Hm... er ist ein wenig kleiner als deiner, schätze ich. Aber das macht nichts“, sagte Sherlock und befühlte den eingefallenen Nodus, „solange er tut, was er soll!“

Johns Gesicht war mittlerweile hochrot angelaufen. Eine prominente Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn, die Brauen hatte er grimmig zusammengezogen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich _damit_ vergraulen kannst?!“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sherlock bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass es für mich nicht infrage kommt, mit einem Alpha zusammenzuleben. Dass mein Körper das anders sieht, ist ein Problem, das ich zu lösen gedenke – ohne dich. Davon einmal abgesehen, hast du es offensichtlich nicht mehr nötig, von mir ausgehalten zu werden. Du hast eine gut bezahlte Stelle gefunden und warst sogar bereit, dein mühsam Erspartes anzugreifen, um dir etwas zu gönnen. Auf die alberne Krücke bist du auch nicht mehr angewiesen. Allzu schlecht kann es also gar nicht um dich bestellt sein.“

Gelassen streichelte Sherlock über die naturgetreue Struktur des Dildos. „Ich brauche dich nicht und du brauchst mich nicht. Das Einzige, das ich erwarte, ist, dass du dich an unsere Vereinbarung hältst!“

John stieß schnaubend die Luft aus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du willst also mit deinen Experimenten fortfahren, bis... was? Bis du deinen Geruch völlig zerstört hast?! Denkst du wirklich, dass die Leute dich anders behandeln werden, wenn du chemisch und _falsch_ riechst? Wie ein Freak?!“

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Nenn mich nicht so!“

„Was, Freak? Wie würdest du jemanden bezeichnen, der sich derart gegen seine eigene Natur stellt? Der alles daran setzt, bloß nicht wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt zu funktionieren? Hm?!“ Er verschränkte verteidigend die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Sherlock von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du versuchst alles, um anders zu sein und deinen arroganten Kopf durchzusetzen, statt dich deiner Rolle zu unterwerfen. Was ist so schwer daran, ein Omega zu sein?!“

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst, John...“, raunte Sherlock und wandte sich ab.

John seufzte und warf echauffiert die Hände in die Luft. „War ja klar, jetzt rennst du wieder weg. Gehst du zurück zu deinem geliebten DI, um dich nicht deinem Leben stellen zu müssen? Wirbt er um dich, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin? Weiß er überhaupt, worauf er sich einlässt?!“

„Du bist ein ignoranter Idiot, John Watson! Ich war nie allein mit ihm. Ich war seit _zwei Wochen_ nicht mehr vor der Tür, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist!“, schrie Sherlock aufgebracht.

Dieser kleine Ausbruch brachte John zum Verstummen. Er musterte Sherlock irritiert, versuchte wohl, das Gesagte auf seinen Wahrheitsgehalt hin zu erörtern. „Was? Warum nicht?“

„Weil... Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann meinem eigenen Körper nicht mehr vertrauen. Hast du als Alpha überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt?!“

„Warum hast du nicht schon eher etwas gesagt?“, fragte John und schob das Handy in die Tasche seines Bademantels.

„Was hätte das geändert? Du hast dein Leben jetzt offenbar _wunderbar _im Griff, bist endlich aus deinem Loch gekrochen und hast eine Stelle gefunden, die dich zufriedenstellt. Ich hingegen... Ich kann nicht aufhören, nachzudenken und du lässt mir nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, mich mit Fällen abzulenken, weil du deine dämliche Eifersucht nicht unter Kontrolle hast! Dabei wissen wir beide, dass du es mit der _Treue_ nicht allzu ernst nimmst!“, blaffte Sherlock und wirbelte herum, um endgültig die Küche zu verlassen.

„Was soll das hei— Bleib hier!“ John griff nach Sherlocks Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück. „Wovon sprichst du?!“

Sherlock sah mit einem garstigen Lächeln auf John hinab. „Du kannst das Lügen sein lassen, John. Ich habe mehr als einmal mitbekommen, dass du Sex mit anderen hattest. Jedes Mal war ich live dabei und durfte spüren, wie es sich für dich angefühlt hat, einen dieser hirnlosen Betas in dein Quartier zu ziehen. Ich habe gespürt, wenn dich andere Omegas erregt haben und du dich mit ihnen verbinden wolltest.“

Sherlock zuckte nonchalant mit den Achseln „Sicher, wir hatten abgemacht, nach dem Bund nichts mehr miteinander zu tun zu haben und ich bin der Letzte, der dir deine Freiheit rauben wollte. Aber der Bund mit dir hat mich nur von einem Gefängnis ins nächste gesetzt – und ich bin es leid!“ Mit mehr Kraft als nötig riss sich Sherlock los und funkelte John wütend an.

„Weißt du was? Gut! Denn ich bin es auch leid. Die ganze Zeit machst du mir Vorwürfe, als wäre das alles _meine_ Idee gewesen. Dabei wollte ich dir nur einen Gefallen tun! Aber das erkennst du nicht, weil du so egozentrisch bist, dass du nichts außer deiner eigenen Probleme wahrnimmst.“ John wandte sich der Tür zu. „Ich gehe duschen und dann zur Arbeit.Von dort werde ich mir eine andere Bleibe suchen.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ John die Küche.

*

Wut und Scham verflogen nicht, während Sherlock das Wasser im Badezimmer rauschen hörte, auch nicht, als er hörte, wie John die Stufen ins Obergeschoss hinaufstampfte und seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in eine Tasche stopfte; und noch weniger, als der Alpha – ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren – die Baker Street mit einem Knallen der Haustür verließ.

Sherlocks Magen zog sich zusammen, Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Die erhoffte Erleichterung blieb aus.

War es das jetzt? War John gegangen? Für immer?

Wie festgewurzelt stand Sherlock in seinem Schlafzimmer und starrte auf das ungemachte Bett. Etwas in ihm wollte nach oben gehen und prüfen, wie viel John mitgenommen hatte und ob er tatsächlich nicht zurückkommen würde. Etwas in ihm hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem, was das bedeuten würde.

Sherlock lockerte seine Finger, die sich links und rechts in seine Oberarme gekrallt hatten, genau dort, wo sich ohnehin schon blaue Flecken abzeichneten. Der Schmerz war nicht allzu groß, schaffte es aber dennoch, ihn ein wenig zu erden. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, musste die nächsten Schritte überdenken.

Was waren die nächsten Schritte?

Wenn John wirklich weg war; wenn er nicht wiederkam, dann... Sherlock schluckte schwer. Er würde weiterhin spüren, was John in gewissen Momenten spürte. Wenn ihn die Vergangenheit eins gelehrt hatte, dann dass sich daran nichts ändern würde. Es würde schwierig werden, diese Dinge zu ignorieren, ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel zu benutzen. Dinge, die seine Sinne trüben konnten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen dachte Sherlock an die Zeit zurück, in der er seine Verbindung zu John regelmäßigbetäubt hatte. Er drehte sich herum und ging geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer, suchte auf sämtlichen Ablageflächen, unter Papieren und Magazinen sowie hinter den Sofakissen, konnte seine Zigaretten jedoch nirgendwo finden. Fahrig sah er sich um, wirbelte von links nach rechts, während sein Blick von einem Objekt zum nächsten flog und nach möglichen Verstecken suchte.

Der Atem brannte in seiner Lunge, sein Puls raste. Er krallte sich in seine Haare und ging in der gleichen Bewegung in die Hocke, machte sich ganz klein. Das Ziehen an den Follikeln und das verzweifelte Knurren, welches sich aus seiner Kehle rang, halfen nicht.

Als ein zaghaftes Klopfen ertönte, schoss Sherlocks Kopf erleichtert hoch. Doch es war nicht etwa John, der in der Tür stand, sondern Mrs Hudson. Die alte Dame lehnte sich durch den Spalt der offenen Tür in Wohnzimmer, die Brauen besorgt zusammengezogen, und betrachtete die sich ihr bietende Szene argwöhnisch. In einer Hand hielt sie ein dünnes Buch.

„Sherlock, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sherlock seufzte resigniert und erhob sich, richtete seinen Kragen und die Manschetten, bevor er der Frau das Gesicht zuwandte.

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs Hudson. Was sollte sein?“, fragte er mit einer Nonchalance, die er nicht spürte.

„Ich habe euch beide wieder einmal streiten gehört und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen. Ist John gegangen?“

„Zur Arbeit, nehme ich an“, meinte Sherlock und räusperte sich verhalten. Es gab keinen Grund, seine Vermieterin schon jetzt in Besorgnis zu versetzen, nur weil er seinen Alpha womöglich für immer vergrault hatte.

„Oh ja, natürlich. Ich bin so froh, dass der junge Kerl eine Stelle gefunden hat. Es sind schwierige Zeiten – selbst für Alphas. Du solltest ihm heute Abend etwas Leckeres kochen!“

„Warum um Himmels willen sollte ich das tun?!“, fragte Sherlock, froh darüber, sich auf seine ursprüngliche Empörung hinsichtlich solcher Vorschläge stützen zu können.

Mrs Hudson ließ sich jedoch nicht von Sherlocks Tonfall beirren. Sie drückte das Buch fester gegen ihre Brust und lächelte versonnen, als sie sagte: „Ich habe früher so gern für meinen Mann gekocht. Natürlich kannte ich alle seine Lieblingsgerichte und hab ihm gern dabei zugesehen, wie er sie mit Freude verspeist hat.“

„Sie meinen den Mann, dem Sie die Todesstrafe gewünscht haben?“ Eine von Sherlocks Augenbrauen hob sich fragend, während er das ertappte, leicht beschämte Gesicht der Beta beäugte.

„Ach, das war eine ganz andere Geschichte! Er war ein schrecklicher, schrecklicher Mensch und hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir auch schöne Zeiten miteinander hatten.“

„John ist nicht mein Ehemann, Mrs Hudson. Er ist mein Alpha. Das ist etwas völlig anderes.“

„Ist es das?“, fragte Mrs Hudson und hob skeptisch einen Finger an ihre Lippen. „Als Beta kann ich das natürlich schlecht beurteilen, aber im Großen und Ganzen funktioniert ein Bund doch ähnlich wie eine Ehe. Zwei Menschen, die sich lieben und aufeinander Acht geben... das ist doch ganz reizend!“

„Mit Liebe hat das rein gar nichts zu tun, Mrs Hudson. Es ist nicht mehr als die biologische Reaktion von zwei Körpern aufeinander.“ Sherlock verschränkte verteidigend die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte die Frau finster an.

„Ist das nicht immer so?“, fragte Mrs Hudson und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was...?“

„Wie gesagt, ich bin _nur_ ein Beta, aber... ich habe gelernt, dass _jede_ Form von Anziehung aufgrund von biologischen oder physikalischen Reaktionen stattfindet, denen wir uns nicht immer bewusst sind. Auch unter Betas hat der Geruch anderer Menschen einen starken Einfluss auf die gegenseitige Anziehung – nur nehmen wir das gar nicht so sehr wahr. Sicher, ob aus dem Resultat eine längerfristige Beziehung entstehen kann, das ist eine andere Frage. Aber eine, deren Erörterung lohnenswert sein kann“, erzählte Mrs Hudson.

„Das ist... das...“ Sherlock zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. „Aber wie?“, fragte er schließlich. „Woher wisst ihr, ob die Beziehung eine Zukunft hat? Ob euer Partner genauso fühlt wie ihr? Ich meine, ihr bindet euer Leben doch nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen an diesen anderen Menschen, ohne ihn zu kennen!“

„Nun... wir wissen es nicht. Wir lassen uns auf das Risiko ein, verletzt zu werden; darauf dass unsere Gefühle nicht erwidert werden; dass unser Herz gebrochen wird. Ja, vielleicht ist es heutzutage nicht mehr üblich, aber früher war es das durchaus. Gesellschaftliche Bünde wurden in erster Linie durch Ehen geknüpft. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob die beiden Partner einander anziehend fanden oder nicht – das war völlig unwichtig für die Familien, die von solch einem Bund abhängig waren oder profitiert haben. Wenigstens verspüren Alphas und Omegas _immer_ eine natürliche Anziehung zueinander...“, sinnierte Mrs Hudson.

Sherlock wandte sich schnaubend ab. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Leute glücklich waren...“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht alle, aber mehr als du denkst. Schließlich war ihr Lebensunterhalt gesichert, sie hatten ein Dach über dem Kopf, hatten eine Familie... Und sie haben sich umeinander gekümmert. Die meisten haben nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, Sherlock, aber Liebe ist etwas, das mit der Zeit entstehen kann. Etwas, das wachsen muss.“

„Und wenn es das nicht tut?“, fragte Sherlock mit dem Rücken zu Mrs Hudson.

Sie blieb einen langen Moment still. Sherlock realisierte, dass sie zu dem Sessel hinübergegangen war, auf dem John sonst immer saß. Als sie wieder das Wort ergriff, kam ihre Stimme von der Tür.

„Und wenn doch?“

Sherlock wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er starrte auf den Teppichboden zwischen seinen Füßen, bis er hörte, wie die Wohnungstür von Mrs Hudson im Erdgeschoss zugezogen wurde. Als er zu dem Sessel sah, erblickte er auf der Sitzfläche das Buch, welches Mrs Hudson zuvor in der Hand gehalten hatte. Er nahm es auf und las den Titel.

_Wie man sich verliebt. Post-Bund Version für Alphas und Omegas. 32. Auflage. _

*

Sherlock hatte das Buch lediglich einmal durchgeblättert, dann hatte er es in die nächstbeste Ecke geschleudert. Es war lächerlich. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Nach einem kurzen Einführungstext beinhaltete es mehrere Fragen und Aufgaben für das mutmaßliche Paar, welche die Intimität zwischen den Partnern Stück für Stück steigern sollten. Zielgruppe waren vor allem Alpha-Omega-Paare, die voreilig einen Bund eingegangen waren und die Probleme damit hatten, eine emotionale Bindung zu ihren Partnern aufzubauen. Dass es sich bereits um die 32. Auflage handelte, ließ auf einen regelrechten Verkaufsschlager schließen.

Vom einfachen Händchenhalten bis zu Sex außerhalb der Hitzephase waren alle Stufen körperlicher Nähe aufgelistet, aber auch weniger intensive Erlebnisse wie Kinobesuche oder gemeinsames Abendessen waren vorgesehen.

Sherlock konnte sich nichts davon mit John vorstellen. Schon gar nicht jetzt, nachdem sie emotional wieder so weit voneinander entfernt waren, wie es nur ging. Mürrisch lag er auf dem Sofa im Dunkeln und starrte an die Zimmerdecke, die gelegentlich von vorbeifahrenden Autos beleuchtet wurde.

John hatte den ganzen Tag nichts von sich hören lassen. Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht, nicht einmal ein Hinweis, ob es ihm gut ging über Mrs Hudson. Mittlerweile war es weit nach Mitternacht und Sherlock fragte sich, wo John wohl schlafen würde. Ob er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm für die Nacht Obdach gewährte? Oder war er in ein Hotel gegangen?

Vielleicht war er bei diesem Beta, der ihm schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Der, für den er das Parfüm gekauft hatte. Vielleicht suchte er Trost bei ihm – oder besser gesagt: in ihm. Vielleicht wollte er seine sexuelle Frustration nach der eher enttäuschenden letzten Nacht auf diese Art und Weise abbauen. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln?

Sherlock warf sich mit einem Ruck auf die Seite und schmiegte seinen Kopf in die Ecke zwischen Sitzfläche und Rückenlehne. Allein der Gedanke an letzte Nacht schürte Lust und Wut in ihm. Wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein und die Kapsel ohne weitere Versuche schlucken können? Die ersten Anzeichen der vorgetäuschten Hitze waren so schnell eingetreten, dass er nichts hätte tun können, um sie aufzuhalten – selbst wenn er gewusst hätte wie.

Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich daran, wie er sich zuerst selbst angefasst hatte, um etwas von diesem unsäglichen Verlangen abzubauen. Aber nichts hatte geholfen. Nichts außer John und sein unverschämt einlullender Duft. Letztendlich war es nicht einmal der Nodus gewesen, der Sherlocks Körper wieder beruhigt hatte, sondern lediglich die Nähe zu John.

_Ganz so, wie Anthea prophezeit hat..._

Was würde nun mit ihm passieren, wenn John nicht mehr zurückkam? Würden die Hitzephasen wieder versiegen? Oder würde er sich den nächstbesten Alpha, den nächstbesten Nodus suchen, nur um irgendwie durch diese unerträgliche Zeit zu kommen? Wie sehr würde sein Körper ihn zu Dingen zwingen, die er nicht wollte, jetzt, wo er das erste Mal eine komplette Hitzephase mit seinem Alpha erlebt hatte?

Und wie lange würde es bis zur nächsten dauern?

*

Auch am nächsten Tag und am Tag darauf kam John nicht zurück. Sherlock war drauf und dran, ihn anzurufen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Aber er schaffte es, sich davon abzuhalten, selbst wenn er sich nach der Nähe seines Alphas verzehrte. Wenn John in Gefahr gewesen wäre, hätte er es sicherlich gespürt.

Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen...

** _Drei Jahre zuvor_ **

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es Mord war?“, fragte DI Lestrade, während er sich die verschiedenen Berichte und Fotos von dem Jungen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch verteilt lagen, ansah.

„Die Schuhe!“, rief Sherlock aufgebracht und ohne aufzuhören, eine Schneise in den Teppich des winzigen Büros zu laufen.

„Schuhe?“, fragte Lestrade irritiert und suchte ein entsprechendes Foto. Da war ein Bild von dem Gesicht des Jungen, die Haare noch immer nass, die Lippen blau. Weitere Bilder der Örtlichkeit – eine Schwimmhalle in Brighton, die zu einer Privatschule gehörte – und von der Umkleidekabine, von den einzelnen Kleidungsstücken des Jungen, welche Stück für Stück abfotografiert worden waren, sowie von seinem Rucksack.

Der Junge, Carl J. Powers – Beta, hatte während eines Schwimmwettbewerbs einen schweren Krampf erlitten und war ertrunken. Aber Sherlock Holmes, der hektische Omega, den Lestrade seit dem Vorfall in Camden nicht mehr loszuwerden schien, war anderer Meinung.

„Ich sehe keine Schuhe...“

„Exakt!“ Sherlock blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und stemmte triumphierend die Hände in die Hüften, doch Lestrade begriff noch immer nicht, worauf zum Teufel er eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Und?“, fragte er in einer Mischung aus Irritation und Unmut.

Sherlock ließ die Arme sinken und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. „Es ist wahrlich kein Wunder, dass dich dein Omega verlassen hat, so stumpfsinnig—“

„_Hey!_“

„Wie viele Jugendliche kennst du, die freiwillig ohne Schuhe auf die Straße gehen?!“

„Ah... richtig. Aber wo sind die Schuhe?“

„Jetzt fängst du an, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen...“, sagte Sherlock mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln.

*

Fälle zu lösen, war ein großartiges Gefühl. Scotland Yard beschäftigte angeblich die hellsten Köpfe des Landes, aber Sherlock war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass sie ohne ihn völlig aufgeschmissen wären.

Nachdem ihn Detective Inspector Lestrade aus diesem versifften Keller geholt hatte, wo die Omegafrau, die ihm das erste Mal die Droge zugeschanzt hatte, tot aufgefunden worden war, holte sich Sherlock seine Kicks über ungeklärte Kriminalfälle. Meistens.

Es war schwierig geworden, an die Droge, die auf der Straße kurz _Seven_ genannt wurde, heranzukommen. Die namenlose Omega in Camden war nicht die einzige gewesen, die ihr zum Opfer gefallen war. Tödliche Überdosierungen waren in den Monaten zuvor regelrecht in die Höhe geschossen, bis die Hersteller realisiert hatten, dass die Mischung fehlerhaft gewesen war.

Sie bestand zum Großteil aus einer einfachen Kochsalzlösung und zu exakt sieben Prozent aus verschiedenen Hormonen und Neurotransmittern, welche speziell auf Omegas eine beruhigende Wirkung hatten.

Interessanterweise wurden Alphas bei der Einnahme der gleichen Mischung aggressiv und gewalttätig, was vermutlich damit zusammenhing, dass die Droge zum größten Teil auf Alphahormonen basierte. Sherlock fand diesen Umstand herrlich ironisch und amüsierte sich jedes Mal darüber, wenn er sich eine weitere Spritze in den Arm jagte.

Es kam nicht oft vor, aber es gab Tage, an denen Sherlock nicht klar denken konnte. Tage, an denen er den Bund zu John so deutlich spürte – und damit die Entfernung zu ihm – dass alles andere in den Hintergrund rückte. Nur dann griff er zu _Seven_ und spritzte sich gerade so viel, dass er die alles verschlingende Sehnsucht ertragen konnte.

In den seltenen Fällen, wenn er kein _Seven_ auftreiben konnte, griff er zu anderen Drogen. Je nachdem, wie es ihm an dem Tag ging und was der Markt hergab, begnügte er sich dann mit Uppern wie Kokain und Speed oder Downer wie Cannabis und – im besten Fall – Morphium. Die Wirkung dieser Drogen war jedoch nicht annähernd so befriedigend wie _Seven_, die Nebenwirkungen eher ärgerlich und sein berauschter Zustand offensichtlicher.

Lestrade hatte ihn nach dem Camden-Vorfall nur ein einziges Mal mit einer winzigen Menge Morphium erwischt und augenblicklich Mycroft informiert. Das Donnerwetter, das darauf gefolgt war, würde Sherlock zu Lebzeiten nicht mehr vergessen. Gemeinsam hatten die beiden Alphas auf ihn eingeredet, die hochschwangere Anthea weinend im Hintergrund, während Sherlock noch immer damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seinen benebelten Geist wachzurütteln.

Letztendlich hatte Mycroft ihn unter Hausarrest gestellt, welchen er mit zwei seiner Sicherheitsleute durchzusetzen gedachte. Sherlock hatte sich diese Behandlung jedoch nicht gefallen lassen und war bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit getürmt.

Erst Tage später hatte man Sherlock, halbverhungert und mit blutigen Kratzern und blauen Flecken übersät in irgendeiner Gosse gefunden. Dass er sich mit verschiedenen auf der Straße lebenden Individuen angelegt und jedes Mal den Kürzeren gezogen hatte, hatte er niemandem erzählt.

Lestrade hatte den Hausarrest mit Hilfe eines ihm bekannten Familienrichters offiziell gemacht und veranlasst, dass Sherlock für sechzig Tage im Hause seines Bruders leben musste. Im Anschluss sollte ein Gespräch vor einem Schlichter stattfinden, der darüber entscheiden sollte, ob Sherlock wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückkehren durfte oder nicht.

Sherlock hatte sich der ganzen Prozedur nur ergeben, weil er Mycroft das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, sich nicht mit John in Verbindung zu setzen. Ansonsten wäre es nämlich seine Pflicht gewesen, für Sherlocks Schutz zu sorgen – und ihn extra dafür aus Afghanistan zu holen, wäre lediglich der Anfang vom Ende gewesen...

Während der ersten drei Tage im Hause Holmes schloss sich Sherlock in seinem alten Zimmer ein und gab lediglich durch die Tür Antwort. Danach wurde ihm so langweilig, dass er zumindest ab und zu Antheas Gesellschaft suchte.

An einem Nachmittag lag Sherlock auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, ließ die Beine über die Armlehne baumeln und den Kopf über die Sitzfläche hängen. Das Blut, das sich so in seinem Gehirn staute, vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit und das auf dem Kopf stehende Bild der Frau im Ohrensessel erschien ihm geradezu friedlich. Sherlock versuchte, den Titel des Buches, das sie las, zu entziffern, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.

Er formte die einzelnen Silben lautlos mit seinen Lippen, brachte sie aber nicht wirklich zustande. Als Anthea seine dilettantischen Versuche realisierte, lächelte sie spitzbübisch und las den Titel akzentfrei vor.

„Poskromienie złośnicy. Das ist Polnisch für ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung’.“

„Ah... Warum liest du es nicht im Original?“

Anthea zuckte mit den Achseln und blätterte auf die nächste Seite. An der Bewegung ihrer Augen erkannte Sherlock jedoch, dass sie nicht weiterlas. „Dein Bruder hat die Sprache vor einiger Zeit gelernt. Ich hielt es für angebracht, es ihm gleichzutun.“

„_Warum?_“ Sherlock setzte sich auf, kaum willens, die verwunderte Empörung in seiner Stimme zu kaschieren.

Anthea sah über den Rand des Buches hinweg zu Sherlock, fixierte ihn mit ihren starren, blauen Augen. „Weil er die Sprache _mag_“, zischte sie.

Die Antwort verwirrte Sherlock noch mehr, als der kurze Dialog es ohnehin schon getan hatte. „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Ich meine, wenn du wenigstens gesagt hättest, dass _du _dich für die Sprache interessierst, okay, aber so?! Hat er dich darum gebeten? Oder machst du das nur, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, weil er es keinen ganzen Tag mit dir in diesem Haus aushält?!“

Anthea schlug das Buch geräuschvoll zu und schob es auf den Couchtisch, faltete ihre Hände über der Wölbung ihres Bauches und atmete tief durch. „Du bist nicht wegen mir frustriert, sondern wegen dir selbst. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du deine Launen nicht an mir und dem Baby auslassen würdest. Du solltest endlich lernen, dass deine Entscheidungen Konsequenzen haben – und zwar nicht nur für dich.“

Genervt warf sich Sherlock zurück auf das Sofa und drehte Anthea den Rücken zu.

„Du bist nicht mehr zwölf, Sherlock, also benimm dich auch nicht so!“

Sherlock drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. Die viel zu langen Locken bedeckten sein Sichtfeld, als er versuchte, Anthea all seine Wut mit einem Blick zuzuwerfen. „Soll ich mich lieber wie ein Vorzeigeomega verhalten und die Hobbys meines Alphas übernehmen, auch wenn ich selbst kein Interesse daran habe?!“

Bevor Anthea etwas erwidern konnte, wurden die beiden von der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen. Herein kamen Mycroft und DI Lestrade, beide offensichtlich bester Laune. Sie lachten und verstummten erst, als sie die ernsten Gesichter der beiden Omegas sahen.

„Anthea, Sherlock...“, grüßte Mycroft kühl und eliminierte sein Lächeln augenblicklich. „Der Inspektor hat dir etwas mitgebracht, Sherlock. Einen ungelösten Fall... Ich denke, dieses kleine Puzzle könnte eine gute Ablenkung für dich sein, solange du hier bist.“

Ohne zu zögern, sprang Sherlock auf und hechtete zu den beiden Männern. Er riss Lestrade die mitgebrachte Akte regelrecht aus der Hand und blätterte neugierig darin herum. Eine Reihe makabrer Bilder und Tatortberichte grüßten ihn. Abgelenkt schlurfte Sherlock zu der anderen Seite des Raumes und ließ sich unter das Fenster sinken, fernab von den anderen drei Leuten.

Erst als er den merkwürdigen Geruch, der ihm schon damals im Yard aufgefallen war, wieder in die Nase stieg, sah er auf.

Nach wie vor stand Mycroft neben Lestrade in der Nähe der Tür und sprach mit einer nie gesehenen Heiterkeit über irgendwelche weltpolitischen Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, von denen Sherlock nichts mitbekommen hatte, während Anthea nervös ihre Hände knetete und die beiden Alphas beobachtete.

Fasziniert verfolgte Sherlock, wie Lestrade zu Mycroft aufsah, nur um den Blick gleich wieder abzuwenden und zu Anthea zu gucken. Ein Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, aber es wirkte nicht echt. Eher... entschuldigend – obwohl er nichts gesagt oder getan hatte, das Anthea in irgendeiner Form verletzt haben könnte. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich der Detective Inspector mit einem Händeschütteln von Mycroft und verließ das Haus.

Etwas unbeholfen drehte sich Mycroft zu den beiden Omegas herum und ließ seinen Blick peripher über sie streifen. Die Hand, die er zuvor dem DI gegeben hatte, versenkte er in der Tasche seines Jacketts. „Ich... gehe nach oben in mein Büro“, sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Bingo“, sagte Sherlock und betonte jede Silbe in einer übertriebenen Art und Weise, den Blick auf das Massaker in der Akte gerichtet statt auf das im Wohnzimmer. Er sah erst wieder auf, als er ein verhaltenes Schluchzen hörte.

Anthea hatte das Gesicht weggedreht und war sichtlich darum bemüht, ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Anthea...?“

„Sag nichts... bitte...“, flehte sie mit zittriger Stimme, während ihre Linke über ihren Bauch strich. „Ich will es nicht hören.“

Hilflos saß Sherlock auf dem Boden unter dem Fenster und wartete, bis sich Anthea ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Mit dem Ärmel ihrer Strickjacke tupfte sie ein paar Tränen weg, ehe sie in Sherlocks Richtung sah. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, ihr Mascara ein wenig verschmiert.

„Wenigstens... wenigstens zeigt dein Alpha Interesse an _dir_“, sagte sie und hievte sich aus dem Sessel, um das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. „Er war hier, als du dich in den Straßen Londons herumgetrieben hast. Keine Sorge, ich habe ihm nichts davon erzählt.“

Geschockt starrte Sherlock auf die sich schließende Tür.

*

Bereits am Abend wurde Sherlock eines Besseren belehrt. Nach dem Gespräch mit Anthea hatte sich Sherlock auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und sich auf das Bett gelegt. Nun dachte er darüber nach, was es heißen mochte, dass sein Bruder offenbar Interesse an einem anderen Alpha hatte.

So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. War das überhaupt möglich? Ein Alpha mit einem anderen Alpha... Es war... seltsam. Es war falsch. Unnatürlich.

Ob es Lestrade ähnlich ging wie seinem Bruder, konnte Sherlock nicht sagen. Er hoffte nicht, dass es so war, wusste er doch nicht, wie er mit zwei dieser Sorte umgehen sollte.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, mit einem andere Omega zusammen zu sein, verwarf dieses völlig absurde Modell jedoch gleich wieder. Derart in Gedanken versunken überraschte ihn die plötzliche Wahrnehmung von John umso mehr.

Er konnte den Omega in Johns unmittelbarer Nähe regelrecht selbst riechen und schmecken. Gänseblümchen, Frühlingstau, Leichtigkeit und _Zuckerstangen_? Was um alles in der Welt?! Nur allzu deutlich spürte Sherlock, wie angetan John von der Duftkomposition und dem Wesen des Omegas war.

Nervosität aber auch Aufregung und eine Art elektrische Spannung lagen in der Luft. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie der Omega seinen Alpha mit sanften Worten einlullte; wie er über seinen Arm streichelte. Gänsehaut kribbelte über Sherlocks Körper, ausgehend von dieser Phantomberührung.

_Nein, tu mir das nicht an!_

Bilder von John in lustvoller Umarmung mit einem gesichtslosen Omega fluteten Sherlocks Geist. Verärgert und betrogen warf er sich hin und her, kaum in der Lage, genug Luft in seine protestierende Lunge zu saugen. Seine Muskeln waren so sehr angespannt, dass er den Muskelkater jetzt schon spürte. Bockig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte die Bilder zu vertreiben.

_John!_, beschwor er wieder und wieder, jedes Mal wütender, bis er sich vorstellte, wie er sich direkt vor seinem Alpha materialisierte und ihn von dem Omega wegschubste; wie er in John hineingriff, seinen Magen und sein Herz mit seinen Fäusten zusammendrückte, bis John erschrocken zurückwich.

Wie lange dieser innere Kampf währte, konnte Sherlock nicht sagen. Aber am Ende lag er zitternd und nass geschwitzt im Bett und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine große Dosis_Seven_...

+++

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

_ **Zwei Jahre und elf Monate zuvor** _

Während den Rauhnächten hatte John die Gelegenheit, Cilia besser kennenzulernen. Noch immer war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken die Omega zu befruchten; doch Bill und sie gaben ein harmonisches Bilderbuchpaar ab, zu dessen vollkommenen Glück lediglich ein Baby fehlte. Wenn John die Erfüllung einer eigenen liebevollen Alpha-Omega-Beziehung verwehrt war und das Paar in ihm den passenden Spender sah, wollte er helfen.

Sie waren übereingekommen, die Vereinigung weder im Schlafzimmer des Paares noch in jenem Raum, in dem John einquartiert worden war, zu vollziehen, sondern hatten sich für ein anderes Gästezimmer im hinteren Teil des Hauses entschieden. Fernab von den Räumen, die Bill und Cilia nutzten, damit der Geruch des Aktes nicht in deren Nähe hängenblieb. Die Situation war sowieso schon schwierig genug für alle Beteiligten, auch wenn das Paar – insbesondere Bill – John stets versicherte, dass er als rivalisierender Alpha nichts von ihr zu befürchten hatte und alles im allseitigen Einverständnis geschah.

Bill hatte sich zurückgezogen, während John unsichtbare Schneisen in den schweren, burgunderfarbenen Teppich im Flur lief. Er atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, bevor er schließlich die Tür zum Gästezimmer öffnete, in dem Cilia bereits auf ihn wartete.

Die junge Omega saß am Rand des frischbezogenen Doppelbetts und stand eilig auf, als John den Raum betrat. Schüchtern senkte sie den Blick auf den Boden und knetete nervös ihre zarten Finger.

In ihrem bodenlangen, seidenen Nachthemd und mit dem offenen Haar, das in weichen Locken über ihren Rücken fiel, sah Cilia bezaubernd aus. Auf der anderen Seite ähnelte ihr Aufzug dem einer Jungfrau, die für eine rituelle Opferung gekleidet war, so sehr, dass John hin- und hergerissen war, ob er lachen oder die Flucht ergreifen wollte. Letztendlich hoffte John einfach, dass sich die Omega nicht in so einer Rolle sah, denn der Gedanke, sie könnte sich zu etwas gezwungen fühlen, war ihm ein Gräuel.

Natürlich war John bewusst, dass diese Situation für die Omega neu und vielleicht sogar beängstigend war, doch er hoffte, dass sie Freude an dem Akt finden und ihn nicht nur als lästige Pflichterfüllung sehen würde. Zumindest würde er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um ihr das Erlebnis so schön und lustvoll wie möglich zu machen. Auch wenn er selbst nervös war und ihm die Sache nicht ganz geheuer war, war er Alpha und musste Stärke ausstrahlen.

John straffte die Schultern und trat an die Omega heran, die immer noch mit gesenktem Blick in der Mitte des Raums stand und keine Anstalten machte, auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Cilia?“, fragte John sanft und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn, um es anzuheben, damit sie ihn ansah. Er blickte in ihre großen, braunen Augen und strich mit dem Daumen zart über ihre Wange.

„Du bist sicher, dass du das willst?“

Die Omega nickte, wenn auch zögerlich. Diese Zustimmung genügte John, dass er seine Kopf senkte und mit seinen Lippen ihre suchte. Doch bevor er der Frau einen Kuss geben konnte, drehte sie ihr Gesicht beiseite und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Keine Küsse. Das kann ich nicht. Und ich habe es Bill versprochen...“, wisperte sie.

„Natürlich“, stimmte John unverzüglich zu und strich stattdessen ihr Haar zurück, damit er mit der Nase über ihre Halsbeuge fahren konnte.

Er atmete Gänseblümchen und Zuckerstangen ein. Ein Geruch lieblich wie ihr Wesen, erinnerte er ihn doch an unbeschwerte Frühlingstage. Er war wunderbar und doch kein Vergleich zu dem unwiderstehlichen, mysteriösen Duft, den John vor Jahren bei Sherlock hatte riechen dürfen; an dem er sich berauscht hatte und der durch den Bund unwiederbringlich mit ihm verwoben war.

Rasch schob John den Gedanken an seinen Omega beiseite und schlüpfte stattdessen aus seinem Morgenmantel, den er hinter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Darunter war er bis auf dunkelblaue Boxershorts nackt. Seine Lippen glitten über Cilias Hals und er spürte, wie sie schwer schluckte. John umfing ihre Hände und legte sie auf seine Schultern.

„Du darfst mich gern anfassen...“, raunte er in ihr Ohr und öffnete den ersten von drei Knöpfen ihres Nachthemds, um ihren Busen freizulegen.

Ihre Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in seinen Bizeps, als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte und mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre Brustwarze strich, die sich unter der Berührung aufrichtete.

„Nicht...“

Die Leichtigkeit in Cilias Duftkomposition verschwand zunehmend im Hintergrund. Sie roch ängstlich und erinnerte ihn dabei an die panischen Omegas in dem scheußlichen, afghanischen Bordell. Er nahm seine Hand von Cilias Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie anzusehen.

„Bist du _ganz_ sicher, dass du das willst?“, fragte er sie eindringlich.

Rasch nickte die Omega und legte John beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ja, es ist nur... ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht. Außer mit Bill natürlich. Und du bist nicht nur ein anderer Alpha, du bist auch noch ein Mann. Ich bin so schrecklich nervös und... Bitte, lass uns einfach weitermachen. Ich will nur...“, sie unterbrach ihr aufgeregtes Gestammel, um zurück zum Bett zu gehen und sich darauf zu legen. Dann streckte sie eine Hand in Johns Richtung. „Kommst du?“

John legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte die Omega prüfend an. Seitdem er in dem _Freudenhaus_ gesehen hatte, wozu Alphas fähig waren, war er stets besorgt, seine Kraft und gesellschaftliche Position auszunutzen und ihm unterlegene Menschen zu etwas zu nötigen, das die nicht wollten. Doch schließlich war er auf Wunsch von Cilia hier und die Omega nicht in ihrer Hitzephase.

Letztendlich nickte John bestätigend, ballte zur Stressbewältigung kurz beide Hände zu Fäusten und ging hinüber zum Bett. Bevor er zu Cilia auf die Matratze rutschte, hakte er die Finger in seine Unterhose und zog sie aus. Ihm entging dabei nicht, dass sich Cilias Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, als ihr Blick auf seinen Alphapenis fiel. Obwohl er noch schlaff war, wusste John, dass er einen imposanten Anblick bot. Die Geschlechtsteile männlicher Alphas waren selbst im nicht erigierten Zustand größer als die meisten Betapenisse, wenn sie steif waren. Und seiner war offensichtlich der erste, den die Omega aus nächster Nähe sah.

Ihr gewispertes „Der passt doch da nie rein“ war dabei wie ein Booster für sein Ego und John krabbelte mit selbstsicherem Grinsen zu Cilia aufs Bett.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ganz langsam und vorsichtig sein“, versprach er.

Er beugte sich über die Omega, die mit großen Augen und rosigen Wangen auf einer weißen, spitzenbesetzten Überwurfdecke lag und in ihrem gleichfarbigen Nachthemd ein Sinnbild der Unschuld repräsentierte. Etwas an der Vorstellung, dass er der erste Mann sein würde, der in sie eindringen; der ihr diese Unschuld nehmen und seinen Samen in sie pflanzen würde, weckte einen primitiven Urinstinkt in John und sorgte für ein verlangendes Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Selbst wenn Cilia keine Jungfrau im eigentlichen Sinne, an eine Alpha gebunden und solch ein antiquiertes Bild ohnehin unredlich war, erregte die Vorstellung John außerordentlich. Zufrieden stellte er fest, wie sich sein Penis versteifte.

Wenn er seinen eigenen Omega schon nicht haben konnte, würde er zumindest diesen in Verzückung versetzen.

Mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen im Magen und den Gedanken an Sherlock ignorierend fuhr John sacht in Cilias offenstehenden Ausschnitt, um ihre Brust zu umfassen. Sie passte geradeso in seine Hand und war wunderbar warm und weich. Mit dem Daumen strich er immer wieder wie beiläufig über die steife Warze, während er die andere Hand langsam unter ihr Nachthemd schob und dieses nach oben zog. Stück für Stück legte er dabei erst ihre schmalen Waden, dann die Knie und schließlich die Oberschenkel frei. John bewunderte die bronzefarbene, makellose Haut und lauschte andächtig, wie Cilia nach Luft schnappte, als er die Fingerkuppen über ihre Schenkel tänzeln ließ.

John strich mit der Nase über Cilias Hals, atmete sie ein, als sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte und die Augen schloss. Er verstärkte den Griff um ihren Busen, nahm eine Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zog sanft daran. Zärtlich knabberte und leckte er über ihren Hals und das Dekolletee, bis er ihre Brüste erreichte und den zweiten Nippel zwischen die Zähne sog. Cilia wimmerte leise.

Als er versuchte, ihre Schenkel mit einer Hand zu spreizen, stellte er fest, dass die Omega die Füße in die Matratze stemmte und die Beine fest zusammenpresste. Erst dann erkannte er, dass es sich bei Cilias Lauten nicht um Erregung handelte. Überrascht sah John auf und erkannte eine einzelne Träne, die über ihre Wange lief und in der Decke versickerte.

Unverzüglich nahm John seine Hände von der Frau und rutschte von ihr weg.

„Cilia, was ist los? Alles in Ordnung? Habe ich dir wehgetan?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Die Omega schüttelte vehement den Kopf, presste die Augen jedoch noch fester zusammen und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, John. Aber ich kann nicht... nicht ohne Bill.“

„Dann lass uns aufhören“, bot John an und machte bereits Anstalten, vom Bett zu steigen. Das bisschen Erregung, das sich unter der einseitigen Stimulation aufgebaut hatte, verschwand augenblicklich und ließ seine Erektion abflauen.

„Nein, warte.“ Mit überraschender Kraft hielt Cilia John am Unterarm fest und strich darüber. „Bitte hol sie her. Ich bin sicher, dass ich entspannter bin, wenn Bill bei mir ist.“

Unschlüssig kratzte sich John am Hinterkopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Sie ist immerhin deine Alpha und wird nicht gerne dabei zusehen, wie ich dich... _berühre_...“

Cilia stützte sich mit dem linken Ellbogen auf, mit der anderen Hand streichelte sie ohne Unterlass über Johns Arm.

„Bitte, John. Hol Bill zu mir und lass es uns so versuchen.“

Schicksalsergeben nickte John und stand auf. Er klaubte seinen Morgenmantel vom Boden, schlüpfte in den ersten Ärmel, während er die Tür öffnete, um nach Bill zu suchen. Weit musste er nicht gehen, denn die Alpha lehnte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in der Hocke, knabberte angespannt an der überstehenden Haut ihres Daumens und sah John mit überraschtem Blick an, als der in den Flur trat. Rasch erhob sie sich und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Seid... Seid ihr schon fertig?“

John schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte Bill ein halbseitiges Lächeln. „Im Gegenteil, wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen.“

„Oh?!“

„Cilia will nicht ohne dich weitermachen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Wir sind befreundet und... ich hänge irgendwie an meinen Eiern...“

Er hoffte, dass sein Witz die angespannte Stimmung etwas auflockern und dennoch den Ernst dahinter transportieren würde. John hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, in Streit mit Bill über Cilia zu geraten, weil ihre natürlichen Instinkte überhandnahmen, sobald sie ihre Omega mit einem potentiellen Rivalen sah.

Bill dachte angespannt nach. John konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Schließlich sog sie tief die Luft ein, um sie gleich wieder geräuschvoll zu entlassen. Dann nickte sie John auffordernd zu.

„Lass es uns versuchen. Wenn einer von uns den Eindruck hat, dass wir aggressiv werden oder etwas aus dem Ruder läuft, blasen wir die Sache unverzüglich ab, einverstanden?“

Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, dass diese Schnapsidee abgebrochen werden würde, verpuffte im Nichts. Er folgte Bill resigniert und mit einem unangenehmen Magendrücken zurück in das Gästezimmer.

Cilia saß inzwischen mit im Schoß gefalteten Händen auf dem Bett und grub die Zehen in den flauschigen Vorleger. Sie sprang auf, als die beiden Alphas den Raum betraten und fiel Bill um den Hals. Sie schmiegte sich in ihre Arme und grub die Nase in Bills Halsbeuge.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie gedämpft. „Aber ich kann das nicht ohne dich.“

Zärtlich strich Bill der Omega über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte, die John nicht verstand. Er fühlte sich ohnehin wie ein deplatzierter Zaungast, obwohl er explizit eingeladen worden war. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, über Boden und Decke, nur um das Pärchen nicht ansehen zu müssen. Ungeschickt fummelte er an dem Morgenmantelgürtel und wollte gerade ankündigen, zu gehen, als sich Cilia von Bill löste und die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Komm, John. Lass es uns noch einmal versuchen.“ Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Und danke für dein Verständnis.“

John ließ sich zurück zum Bett führen, auf dem Bill bereits Platz genommen hatte. Die Beine gespreizt lehnte sie mit angewinkelten Knien – glücklicherweise komplett angezogen – am Kopfende und sah John und Cilia abwartend an. Die Omega rutschte zwischen Bills Beine und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an ihre Brust. Den Kopf legte sie auf Bills Schulter ab und nickte John auffordernd zu. Seufzend schlüpfte John erneut aus dem Morgenmantel und kniete sich auf das Bett.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn ein anderer Alpha nackt sah, immerhin waren Privatsphäre oder Einzelduschen ein Fremdwort in Afghanistan. Doch diese intime Situation war eine völlig andere und er fühlte sich unwohl. Glücklicherweise war Bill eine weibliche Alpha, so dass es wenigstens keinen Schwanzvergleich gab. Auf der anderen Seite würde er sich überhaupt nicht in dieser unangenehmen Situation befinden, wenn Bill selbst für Cilias Befruchtung sorgen könnte.

Er amtete Cilias beruhigenden Duft ein, rutschte näher an das Paar heran und sah beide fragend an.

„Wie wollen wir anfangen?“

Bill lachte leise und presste einen Kuss auf Cilias Schläfe, während sie ihre beiden Hände über den Körper der Omega wandern ließ. Sie massierte Schultern und Nacken, strich über die Arme. Schließlich schlüpfte sie mit der Rechten in Cilias geöffnetes Nachthemd und begann, ihre Brüste zu massieren.

„Ich muss _Three Continents Watson _doch nicht erklären, wie er eine Frau verführt, oder?“

John starrte angespannt auf Bills neckende Hände; das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Magen verstärkte sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um ein unangenehmes Bild zu verscheuchen, und legte seine Finger auf Cilias angewinkelte Knie.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich werde einfach... ja...“

Er unterbrach sich, als Cilia leise stöhnte und mit ihren Lippen Bills suchte. Fasziniert beobachtete John den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den die Frauen austauschten und nutzte die Gelegenheit, Cilias Nachthemd nach oben zu schieben. Diesmal wehrte sich die Omega nicht, als John ihre Beine auseinanderschob und ihre Scham freilegte. John schluckte schwer, als er den glattrasierten Venushügel der Omega betrachtete.

In der Hoffnung auf einen abstimmenden Blick, sah John nach oben, doch das Paar küsste sich selbstvergessen und verwob die Zungen miteinander. Bill hatte inzwischen Cilias Oberteil soweit heruntergezogen, dass beide Brüste freigelegt waren. Ihre Hände kneteten die weichen Rundungen und spielten an den rosigen Knospen. Cilia stöhnte leise.

Jetzt, da Bill anwesend war und ihr die notwendige Sicherheit bot, war die Omega wie ausgewechselt. John beschloss, dort weiterzumachen, wo er vorhin abgewiesen worden war und ließ seine Finger erst über Cilias Außen-, dann Innenschenkel wandern. Fasziniert beobachtete er die Gänsehaut, die sich über ihrem Körper ausbreitete. John sah, wie ihr flacher Bauch unter dem seidenen Stoff zuckte, als sich seine Finger schließlich ihrer Vagina näherten. Als er keinen Protest hörte, strich er über den glatten Spalt, spreizte vorsichtig ihre Schamlippen und legte ihre Klitoris frei. Sanft stupste er mit dem Daumen gegen die Knospe und strich tiefer in Richtung ihrer Scheide. Der Duft nach Zuckerstangen schien stärker zu werden.

Cilias Seufzern und der Bemühungen der Alphas zum Trotz, stellte John überrascht fest, dass die Omega dort, wo er Nässe erwartet hatte, völlig trocken war. Er beugte den Kopf, ignorierte dabei das immer stärker werdende Gefühl der Übelkeit und wollte gerade mit der Zunge in Cilia tauchen, als er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf spürte.

„Was treibst du da, Watson?“, knurrte Bill.

Entnervt hob John den Blick und funkelte Bill an, die ebenso wütend zurückstarrte. „Was denkst du. was ich mache? Sie ist trocken wie die Wüste Kandahārs. So wird das nicht funktionieren.“

„Scheiße“, zischte die Alpha und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Aber nicht so. Lass mich das machen.“

Noch immer zog John mit einer Hand Cilias Schamlippen auseinander und betrachtete nun fasziniert, wie Bill ihre Finger in den Mund schob, um sie zu benetzen und ihre Omega anschließen routiniert zu stimulieren. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger rieb sie in kreisenden Bewegungen über die Klitoris, während die andere Hand nach wie vor mit den Brüsten spielte. Es war ein mehr als erotischer Anblick und erinnerte John an eine wilde Nacht, in der ihn gleich zwei Betasoldatinnen in sein Quartier begleitet und sich dort ähnliche Szenen abgespielt hatten. Sein Spitzname kam schließlich nicht von ungefähr.

Doch war dies eine völlig andere Situation. Wusste er doch nicht, wann er eine von Bills Grenzen überschreiten würde. Deshalb begann er nur zögerlich, die Stellen an Cilias Intimbereich zu berühren, die Bill aus ihrem Winkel nicht erreichte. Langsam streichelte er über die äußeren, dann die inneren Schamlippen, wanderte nach unten und spürte zu seiner Zufriedenheit endlich ein wenig Feuchtigkeit.

„Okay?“, erkundigte er sich. Nicht sicher, an wen er die Frage stellte.

„Hmhm“, bestätigte Bill, als Cilia ein leises Keuchen ausstieß.

Bedächtig schob John seinen Finger in Cilia. Erst die Kuppe, dann bis zum ersten Knöchel. Tief drin war sie feucht und so herrlich warm und eng. Er drang weiter in sie ein, ergänzte den ersten bald mit einem zweiten Finger, schob sie langsam, aber bestimmt hinein und wieder hinaus, während sich Cilia unter den vier Händen atemlos wand.

Bill gab John mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er sich bereithalten sollte. Er zog seine Finger zurück und legte die Hand stattdessen um seinen Schaft. Zu seiner Überraschung und den erotischen Handlungen zum Trotz war er bestenfalls halb hart. Eilig begann er, seinen Penis zu reiben, schob die Vorhaut über die praller werdende Eichel und verteilte etwas von Cilias Feuchtigkeit auf ihr.

John beobachtete, wie die Omega nach den Lippen ihrer Alpha schnappte und lauter aufstöhnte, als Bill den Druck ihrer Reibung verstärkte.

„Das ist es, Baby. Gleich bist du soweit...“, schnurrte Bill.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... _hgnn... _Bill... Er ist so groß... ich weiß nicht, wie ich... _ah..._“

Das Brennen in Johns Magen war inzwischen fast unerträglich geworden. Hatte er eine Lebensmittelvergiftung? War das der Grund, weshalb er einfach nicht recht steif wurde? Er achtete nur noch halbherzig auf das Pärchen, sonst wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass sich Cilia erneut verkrampfte. Doch Bill küsste sie tief und beschleunigte die kreisenden Bewegungen zwischen Cilias Beinen.

Die Omega entließ ein lautes Keuchen, schien kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt zu sein, als Bill die Finger wegzog, die Stimulation unterbrach und stattdessen beide Hände unter Cilias Kniekehlen schob. Sie hob die Beine an und spreizte sie weiter, umfasste sie unnachgiebig und unterband so Cilias windende Bewegungen.

„Jetzt, John. Sie kommt gleich, schieb ihn rein.“

Von außen betrachtet musste es ein hocherotisches Bild sein. Die dominante Alpha, die die zarten Beine ihrer Partnerin mit festem Griff festhielt, dazwischen der kniende kräftige Mann, der kurz davor war, seinen Alphapenis in die Omega zu schieben. Hocherotisch. Oder bedrohlich.

Als John näher an Cilia heranrückte und die Eichel seines halbharten Penis in ihre enge Nässe schob, wimmerte die Omega leise und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn in Bills Halsbeuge zu verstecken.

Doch von alldem bekam John kaum etwas mit. Denn als sein Penis die Omega berührte, wurde das Brennen in seiner Brust unerträglich. Ihm war, als würden ihm die Eingeweide herausgerissen werden. Er spürte Wut, Verzweiflung, Panik, Trauer. Er roch Wildblütenhonig, Sommerregen, Nachtschatten. Sherlock.

„_Sherlock__!_“

„Gott sei Dank...“, schluchzte Cilia, klappte die Beine zusammen und schob ihr Nachthemd herunter.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen rutschte John zurück ans Fußende des Bettes und begann hustend zu würgen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und hielt seinen bebenden Bauch – in der Hoffnung sich nicht erbrechen zu müssen. Oder schlimmer – einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden, denn er glaubte, dass glühende Speere seine Brust durchbohrten.

*

Bei Tee und den letzten Resten des Weihnachtsgebäcks saßen die drei später im Kaminzimmer und sprachen über das Geschehene. Auch wenn John etwas Stärkeres als den heißen Lavendelblütentee, den Cilia aufgebrüht hatte, vertragen hätte, verzichtete er im Hinblick auf seinen rebellierenden Magen.

Im Nachhinein stellte sich heraus, das Cilia nie gänzlich von der Idee der _Lebendspende _überzeugt gewesen war. Natürlich, sie wollte ein Baby, aber noch viel mehr wollte sie verhindern, Bill zu verlieren. Gerade nach der unschönen Episode in dem afghanischen Bordell war diese Angst besonders groß geworden, so dass sie Bills Drängen schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

Bill hingegen hatten ähnliche Sorgen umgetrieben. Sie wusste von Cilias Kinderwunsch und wollte ihr diesen erfüllen; ihr eine Aufgabe geben, solange sie noch im Ausland stationiert war. Cilias einmaliges Ablehnen einer künstlichen Befruchtung hatte sie akzeptiert und nie hinterfragt. Auch wenn diese heute beteuerte, dass ihr _nein _nie in Stein gemeißelt gewesen war. Sie hatte lediglich den Diskurs hinsichtlich einer Adoption neu entfachen wollen. Das hatte Bill nicht begriffen und so war die Idee eines Spenders geboren. Klassische Form falscher Kommunikation, die glücklicherweise gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz saß Bill wie ein geprügelter Hund auf dem Sofa, massierte mechanisch Cilias Füße, die in ihrem Schoß lagen, und entschuldigte sich unentwegt bei allen Beteiligten.

John saß schweigend in einem ledernen Ohrensessel und starrte in die Flammen. Hin und wieder nippte er an dem scheußlichen Tee, der zumindest das Brennen in seinen Eingeweiden besänftigte. Er half jedoch nicht gegen die Unruhe und das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn selbst umtrieb.

„Hör endlich auf“, knurrte er irgendwann, als Bill erneut um Verzeihung bat. „Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, bin ich das. Ich hätte Cilia vergewaltigt, wenn nicht—“

Er unterbrach sich, als Bill geräuschvoll die Nase hochzog und sich über die Augen rieb.

„Unsinn, John!“, beeilte sich Cilia zu beschwichtigen. „Ich habe nicht explizit nein gesagt und du hast dich stets rückversichert. Ich weiß von Bill, dass ihr beide Angst habt, euren Trieben zu verfallen, nachdem, was ihr in diesem widerlichen Puff gesehen habt. Aber das ist nicht zu vergleichen. Ja, ich wollte das hier nicht. Aber das habe ich nicht deutlich genug kommuniziert. Mich trifft die meiste Schuld. Ich bin nur froh, dass dein Omega rechtzeitig eingegriffen hat...“

John löste den Blick von den tänzelnden Flammen und sah Cilia entgeistert an.

„Wovon sprichst du?“

„Na, dein Omega“, lächelte Cilia. „Er wollte das nicht.“

„Wovon spricht sie?“, fragte John nun sichtlich irritiert in Bills Richtung.

Ratlos hob diese die Achseln.

„Von eurem Seelenbund!“ Cilias Lächeln vertiefte sich, auch wenn ihre Kopfhaltung und übrige Mimik Unverständnis ausdrückten.

„Nie gehört.“

„Kommt schon, das müsst ihr doch kennen. Darüber redet man doch in der Schulzeit.“

„Das ist doch Quatsch, Liebes“, tadelte Bill. „So etwas gibt’s nicht. Das ist maximal romantisches Geplänkel aus den Liebesromanen, die du immer verschlingst.“

Schmollend verschränkte Cilia die Arme vor der Brust und wollte ihre Füße aus Bills Griff befreien, die sie aber unerbittlich festhielt und über die Sohle kitzelte.

„Ist es nicht. Es mag selten sein, aber es kommt vor. Meine Großmutter hatte solch eine Verbindung zu ihrem Alpha und hat mir immer wieder davon erzählt. Es ist etwas Wunderbares. Ganz besonders.“

„Cilia, bitte“, lachte Bill. „Wie sollte John zu solch einem Seelenbund kommen? Sein Omega lässt ihn ja noch nicht mal ran!“

„Hey!“

„Ja, hey! Sei mal nicht so unsensibel.“ Cilia stieß Bill spielerisch mit den Zehen in den Bauch. „Nur weil Johns Bund nicht unbedingt konventionell ist oder unsere Seelen nicht in der gleichen Form verbunden sind, heißt es nicht, dass er nicht existiert. Es ist rar, macht eine Beziehung wie unsere aber nicht schlechter. Doch die wenigen, deren Seelen miteinander verbunden sind... _hach_...“ Sie machte einen sehnsüchtigen Laut und wandte sich an John. „Glaub mir, dein Omega hat sich eingeschaltet und dich von dieser Dummheit abgehalten. Ihr beide seid ein ganz extraordinäres Paar.“

Kopfschüttelnd stützte sich John auf die breiten Armlehnen des Sessels und stemmte sich hoch.

„Ich gehe spazieren. Seelenbund, so ein Unsinn...“

_ **Jetzt** _

Knurrend schloss John seine Bürotür hinter sich und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. In dem morgendlichen Tohuwabohu hatte er völlig vergessen, dass heute eine EDV-Schulung für die Assistentinnen durchgeführt wurde und er eigentlich frei hatte. Zumindest bewahrte ihn seine Arbeitsstelle davor, wieder einmal ziellos durch London zu stampfen. Außerdem konnte er seinen Computer nutzen und nach Wohnungsannoncen suchen.

Am frühen Nachmittag klopfte es an seiner Tür und Sarah Sawyer steckte den Kopf herein.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich etwas gehört habe. Was machst du denn hier?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln und deutete auf einen Papierstapel neben sich. „Ich dachte, ich nutze den freien Tag und mach ein bisschen Ablage. Außerdem wollte ich ein wenig Internetrecherche betreiben. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung?“

„Sicher ist das in Ordnung“, stimmte seine Vorgesetzte zu. „Nach was suchst du denn, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Unter dem Tisch ballte John eine Hand zur Faust. Er wollte allein sein und hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, seine privaten Probleme vor Sarah auszubreiten. Doch die Frau wirkte stets besonnen und war ein wahrer Ruhepol. Außerdem hatte sie John sofort eine Stelle angeboten, als er seinen Lebenslauf in der Praxis abgeben wollte. Sie war eine angenehme Chefin und würde ihn sicherlich nicht verurteilen, wenn er von seinem Versagen als Alpha berichtete. Also gab er ihr einen winzigen Abriss seiner häuslichen Situation, erklärte außerdem, dass er sich nach einer eigenen Wohnung umsah.

„Oh John, das ist ja eine ganz blöde Geschichte. Das tut mir sehr leid. Kann ich dir irgendwie

behilflich sein?“

„Naja, du hast nicht zufällig eine bezahlbare Wohnung für mich?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Sarah knabberte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, bis sich ein Lächeln darauf stahl.

„Mit einer Wohnung kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber mein Sofa kann ich dir gerne für ein paar Nächte anbieten. Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber man kann es ausklappen und... naja, du könntest dich in Ruhe umsehen.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte John und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor Sarah stehen.

„Klar!“, antwortete sie leichthin, nur um einen quietschenden Laut auszustoßen, als John ihr impulsiv einen Kuss auf die Wange presste.

„Du bist ein Goldstück. Vielen Dank!“

*

Überaus dankbar für Sarahs großzügiges Angebot machte sich John abends mit ihr auf den Heimweg. Sie kauften gemeinsam einige Lebensmittel ein; anschließend ließ Sarah es sich nicht nehmen, etwas für John zuzubereiten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht nur eine hervorragende Ärztin, sondern auch eine talentierte Köchin war.

Sie aßen gemeinsam, sahen sich im Anschluss eine Dokumentation auf BBC an und unterhielten sich angeregt. Danach half sie John, das Sofa zu beziehen und sie sagten einander gute Nacht. Es war ein angenehmes Beisammensein mit Sarah, das sich ganz natürlich einspielte.

So verbrachten sie die folgenden drei Tage, in denen John dankenswerter Weise von Sherlock abgelenkt wurde. Nicht nur das – es zeigte ihm auch, wie simpel eine Wohngemeinschaft sein konnte, wenn man sich gegenseitigen Respekt zollte, Grenzen einhielt und keiner von beiden eine ausgewachsene Dramaqueen war.

Dass er nachts lange nicht einschlafen konnte, weil eine bleierne Einsamkeit seinen Brustkorb zudrückte; dass er sich hin und her wälzte, weil er sich so sehr nach Sherlock sehnte, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte, wollte er sich bei Frühstückseiern, einer geteilten Tageszeitung und einem sonnigen Lächeln nicht eingestehen. Auch nicht, dass er täglich versucht war, Sherlock anzurufen oder sich wenigstens bei Mrs Hudson über dessen Wohlergehen zu erkundigen.

Am Abend des vierten Tages beschloss John, Sarah als Dankeschön für ihre Gastfreundschaft zum Essen einzuladen. Er führte sie in ein Sushi-Restaurant ihrer Wahl, auch wenn die kleinen Fischhäppchen nicht ganz seinem Geschmack entsprachen. Bei Weißwein und Dessert brachte Sarah zum ersten Mal das Gespräch auf Sherlock.

„Ich kann überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, warum er eure Beziehung so rigoros ablehnt...“, sinnierte sie, während sie den Löffel mit grünem Teeeis genüsslich abschleckte. „Ich meine, es liegt doch in seiner Natur, sich einem Alpha unterzuordnen.“

„Naja, es ist ja gerade sein Naturell, das er nicht akzeptiert. Er möchte kein Omega sein und tut alles, um ein möglichst unabhängiges Leben zu führen. Er will sich nicht unterordnen und schon gar keine konventionelle Alpha-Omega-Beziehung. Wir haben einen Vertrag geschlossen. Letztendlich war es nicht mehr als das. Dass uns die äußeren Umstände... meine Verwundung... wieder zusammengeführt haben...“ John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich verstehe, dass er darüber nicht glücklich ist.“

Sarah machte einen nachdenklichen Laut und kratzte die Reste aus ihrer Schale, während John bereute, so sehr ins Detail gegangen zu sein. Es stand ihm nicht zu, einer Fremden von Sherlocks Schwierigkeiten mit der Akzeptanz seines Omegadaseins zu sprechen. Außerdem wollte er mit einer Außenstehenden nicht über seinen Bund sprechen. Er wollte mit _niemandem _darüber sprechen. Außer vielleicht mit einer Person, die so gar nicht gesprächsbereit war.

„Ich weiß nicht...“, setzte sie an und Johns Hoffnung, dass Sarah den Faden nicht wieder aufnehmen würde, verpuffte im Nichts. „Ich stelle mir so einen Bund schrecklich romantisch vor. Der _eine _Partner im Leben, der das Gegenstück des anderen ist. Ying und Yang.“

„Zu Romantik kann ich leider nichts sagen“, antworte John leichthin. Er gab einem vorbeieilenden Kellner ein Zeichen, die Rechnung fertig zu machen.

„Als Jugendliche habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, eine Omega zu sein...“

„Tatsächlich?“ Innerlich rollte John die Augen. Sarah schien heute ganz erpicht darauf zu sein, das Thema weiterzuverfolgen. „Du weißt aber, dass du dann nie Ärztin geworden wärst? Wohnungseigentümerin, Besitzerin einer Praxis. Das alles wäre dir verwehrt worden. Du würdest ein beschauliches Leben an der Seite eines Alphas führen und hättest nichts von deiner Eigenständigkeit als Beta.“

„Hm...“, machte Sarah und schmunzelte. „Vielleicht ist die Vorstellung doch romantischer als die Realität. Aber zumindest der Sex soll transzendent sein, oder?“

Sie schenkte John einen suggestiven Blick, der überrascht die Augenbrauen hob.

„Uhm... ja... Bist du fertig? Wollen wir gehen?“

Er warf ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

*

Später am Abend saß John auf dem Sofa und wartete, dass Sarah mit ihrer Dusche fertig werden würde, damit er ins Badezimmer konnte. Nachdenklich drehte er sein Mobiltelefon in der Hand und überlegte, ob er Sherlock anrufen sollte. Einfach nur um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ging und zu fragen, ob er ohne ihn jetzt glücklicher war.

Er wollte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen, lediglich wissen, ob dem Omega die räumliche Trennung half oder ob er manchmal auch diese ziehende Sehnsucht fühlte. Ob er dieses Gefühl kannte, als ob man zu lange unter Wasser die Luft anhielt. Wenn die Lunge brannte, weil sie nach Sauerstoff schrie und es in den Ohren rauschte. Wie sich kleine, schwarze Punkte in das Sichtfeld schoben und auf und ab tanzten. Manchmal waren diese Punkte auch regenbogenfarben, je nachdem, ob man in der Wanne lag oder im Freien schwamm und sich die Sonne auf der Wasseroberfläche brach.

All das und noch viel mehr wollte John wissen. Und doch rief er Sherlock nicht an. Viel zu sehr grauste ihm vor der Antwort. Außerdem ließ ihn Sherlocks Eröffnung nicht los, dass er _dabei _gewesen sei, wenn John Sex mit anderen gehabt hatte.

Eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit rief sich in Erinnerung und brachte den Duft von Gänseblümchen und Zuckerstangen mit sich.

_Seelenbund..._

Unsinn!

Und doch... hatte er nicht selbst hin und wieder diese Verbindung gespürt? Insbesondere in dieser einen Nacht. Den unerklärlichen, schrecklichen Stunden, die zu den grauenvollsten seines bisherigen Lebens zählten... als Sherlock...

Unwillig schüttelte John den Kopf, als die Erinnerung Bilder und Emotionen heraufbeschwor, die er so mühsam vergraben hatte. Längst verdrängt und doch nie vergessen...

Ein leises Räuspern riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Am Türrahmen lehnte Sarah in einem kurzen Seidenkimono und blickte John mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln entgegen.

„Das Bad ist frei...“

„Gut. Ich werde dann... mal gehen.“ John legte das Telefon auf den Wohnzimmertisch und schickte sich an aufzustehen, als Sarah mit einem lasziven Hüftschwung den Raum betrat. Er ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa plumpsen, als Sarah weitersprach.

„Es tut mir leid, dich so zu sehen, John. Er weiß gar nicht, was er an dir hat.“

„Vermutlich nicht!“, lachte John, unsicher über das, was hier vor sich ging.

„Du bist humorvoll, intelligent und aufopferungsvoll. Außerdem siehst du _wirklich _gut aus...“

„Uhm... danke...“ Verlegen rieb John seine Hände über die Seiten seiner Oberschenkel.

„...ein Alpha, wie er im Buche steht.“

Sie blickte pointiert zwischen seine Beine und griff nach den Schleifen ihres Kimonos, um sie zu lösen. „Weißt du...“ Der seidige Stoff klaffte auseinander und enthüllte ihren nackten Körper. „Du müsstest nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn du nicht willst....“

„Oh...“

Sarah überbrückte die kurze Distanz zu John, drückte ihn an den Schultern tiefer in die Sofakissen und krabbelte kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss. Sie blickte John tief in die Augen und griff nach seinen Händen; führte eine an ihren Hintern und legte die andere auf ihre Brust.

„Ein Mann wie du, ein _Alpha _wie du, verdient einen Partner, der ihn zu schätzen weiß“, wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen und senkte ihren Mund auf seinen.

Überrascht erwiderte John den Kuss instinktiv und verstärkte den Griff an ihrem Po und Busen, zog die Frau näher an sich. Er spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarze unter seiner Handfläche versteifte und sie einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer ausstieß. Sarah drückte ihren nackten Schritt gegen den groben Jeansstoff über Johns Schoß und rieb sich an ihm.

„Oh, John...“, wisperte sie verzückt. Sie vertiefte den Kuss, biss in Johns Unterlippe und schob schließlich ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, leckte über ihr Gegenstück.

John schmeckte die Minze der Zahnpasta und die brennende Schärfe ihres Mundwassers. Sonst nichts. Nur schale Ödnis.

_Falsch, nein, stopp!_

Wildblütenhonig, Sommerregen und Mondlicht rückten in seinen Fokus und sorgten dafür, dass er den Kuss unterbrach.

_Jedes Mal war ich live dabei und durfte spüren, wie es sich für dich angefühlt hat..._

„Sarah, bitte hör auf!“ John nahm seine Hände von Sarahs nackten Körperstellen und legte sie stattdessen auf ihre Schultern, um sie von sich wegzudrücken. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Was? Warum denn nicht?“

Verwundert blickte die Beta John an und wickelte die losen Enden ihres Kimonos um sich, um ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

„Ich bin kein freier Mann, Sarah. Ich kann ihn nicht... ich _will_ meinen Omega nicht betrügen.“

„Oh Gott. Es tut mir— Ich hätte nicht— Das ist mir so peinlich...“, stammelte Sarah und rutschte von Johns Schoß.

Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich vom Sofa; Sarah mit gesenktem Blick, den seidenen Stoff um ihren Körper geschlungen, John mit unsicherem Schritt, unschlüssig, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser.“

Er griff nach seinem Seesack, warf seine wenigen Habseligkeiten hinein und trat schließlich an Sarah heran, die sich inzwischen auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und umfasste ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände. „Es tut mir leid. Es liegt nicht an dir und du bist eine wunderbare Frau, mit der ich sicherlich glücklich sein könnte. Aber es wäre einfach nicht richtig.“

Sarah löste eine Hand, legte sie an Johns Wange und sah ihn wehmütig an. „Ich hoffe, er erkennt eines Tages, was er an dir hat.“

John entließ einen undefinierbaren Laut und drückte ihre Hand fester. „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Alles gut zwischen uns?“

Sarah nickte, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf Johns Lippen. „Ich wünsche es dir trotzdem. Du verdienst es, glücklich zu sein.“

*

Auf dem Bürgersteig vor Sarahs Wohnung sah sich John für einen Moment desorientiert um und versuchte, sich und seine wirren Gedanken zu koordinieren. Letztendlich stach jedoch einer deutlich hervor:

_Jedes Mal war ich live dabei und durfte spüren, wie es sich für dich angefühlt hat..._

Automatisch griff er nach seinem Telefon und wählte Sherlocks Kontakt an. Nach dem dritten Klingeln wurde abgehoben.

„Was willst du, John?“

„Stimmt es, Sherlock?“

„Stimmt was?“

„Dass du jedes Mal gespürt hast, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen war? Sex hatte?“

Sherlock war für wenige Herzschläge so still, dass John Sorge hatte, er hätte einfach aufgelegt. Er presste das Telefon an sein Ohr, bis er ein leises „Ja“hörte.

„Jetzt auch?“

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung entließ ein Lachen, das sowohl amüsiert als auch fassungslos klang.

„Ja, jetzt auch. Was willst du John? Absolution? Geh! Geh zu der Beta und hab deinen Spaß. Mich kümmert das nicht. Ich will einfach, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt.“

„Warte!“, rief John in dem Bewusstsein, dass Sherlock das Telefonat nun beenden würde.

„Was ist denn noch? Du hast der Beta doch lange genug den Hof gemacht. Mit dem furchtbaren Parfüm und dem neuen Haarschnitt. Jetzt hast du doch, was du wolltest. Soll ich dich auch noch beglückwünschen? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, John. Da! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“

„Herrgott, du sturer Bock. Kannst du zur Abwechslung bitte mal _mir_ zuhören? Ich will nichts von ihr und bin gegangen. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt.“

Sherlock verstummte erneut, sog dann scharf die Luft ein. „Ist mir egal. Du kannst tun, was du willst.“

Resigniert schüttelte John den Kopf. War es möglich, dass der Omega wirklich so stoisch war?

„War's das?“, setzte Sherlock nach.

„Ja... ich... ich will nur wissen, wie es dir geht?“

John hörte Sherlocks entnervtes Seufzen, dann das Klicken in der Leitung, als der Omega den Anruf unterbrach.

Müde rieb sich John über die Augen. Doch noch bevor er das Handy zurück in die Jacke schieben konnte, ertönte der Signalton, der den Eingang einer Kurzmitteilung ankündigte.

John entriegelte den Bildschirm und tippte auf das entsprechende Icon.

_Miserabel. SH_

_Mir auch..._

_Gut. SH_

Die Antwort zauberte ein kleines Lächeln in Johns Gesicht.

_Ich komme jetzt nach Hause. _

_Gut. SH_

+++  
  


tbc  
  



	14. Chapter 14

** _Jetzt_ **

Sherlock sprang auf, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss der Haustür hörte. Ein warmer Schauer rann über sein Rückgrat, etwas flatterte in seinem Magen, sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich. Angespannt lauschte er auf die langsamen Schritte die Treppe hinauf und starrte auf die sich öffnende Tür. Als hätte man ihn aus einer Trance gerissen, wirbelte er herum Richtung Fenster und zog die beiden Seiten seines Morgenmantels enger um sich, verknotete sie geschwind und strich sich die wirren Locken aus der Stirn.

Zwei Herzschläge später waberte Johns Duft zu ihm herüber und das Kribbeln in seinem Körper verstärkte sich, wurde beinahe zu einem deutlich sichtbaren Beben. Sherlock atmete durch den Mund, doch das machte die Sache nicht besser. All seine Sinne waren auf den Alpha fokussiert, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte, und verlangten sehnlichst, sich ihm entgegenzuwerfen.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sah Sherlock über seine Schulter und drehte sich langsam herum. Natürlich hatte sich John in diesen wenigen Tagen nicht verändert. Er sah müde aus, ein wenig verkniffen und schlecht rasiert, aber auch... froh. Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte unmerklich an seinen Mundwinkeln, als sich ihre Blick trafen.

„John“, sagte Sherlock zum Gruß, kaum in der Lage, an ein anderes Wort zu denken.

„Sherlock“, erwiderte John und ließ seinen Seesack zu Boden gleiten, ehe er die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. Nervös rieb er mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand über seine Handfläche. Nicht ganz das halb verärgerte, halb irritierte Ballen der Faust, das so typisch für ihn war, aber dennoch ein unverkennbarer Ausdruck seiner inneren Unruhe. War er noch wütend? Oder vielleicht sogar erleichtert?

Instinktiv drückte Sherlock die Zungenspitze gegen seinen Gaumen und sog die Luft im Raum ein. Sonnenschein, Wasser, Holz und Moos – sie waren alle da. In greifbarer Nähe. Er spürte, wie ein sehnsüchtiger Laut in seiner Kehle vibrierte, räusperte sich jedoch sogleich, um ihn zu übertönen. Wie gern er die wenigen Schritte zu dem Alpha überquert und seine Nase in Johns Halskuhle gedrückt hätte, konnte er nicht mit Worten ausdrücken.

_Ich hab dich verm—_

„Gut... gut, dich zu sehen“, sagte John nach einer Weile, in der sie sich lediglich angestarrt hatten.

Sherlock nickte knapp, immer noch damit beschäftigt, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und Johns Geruch zu verarbeiten. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihm etwas in der wunderbaren Komposition auffiel, das dort nicht hingehörte. Sein Blick huschte ganz von selbst zu Johns Schritt, als könne er den Ursprung mit seinem Blick allein eliminieren. Mürrisch verzog er seine Brauen, als er begriff, worum es sich bei dem Geruch handelte.

_...wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen war? Sex hatte? Jetzt auch?_

„Zieh das aus!“, knurrte Sherlock in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Verlangen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte John die Kleidung selbst vom Leib reißen und sich an ihm reiben, bis keine Spur mehr von dem Beta zu finden war. Ein anderer Teil war außer sich, dass John es wagte, in diesem Zustand hier aufzutauchen.

Verblüfft riss John die Augen auf, zog sich aber augenblicklich die Jacke aus. „O... okay?“ Die Irritation war unverkennbar, dennoch gehorchte er und knöpfte als nächstes sein Hemd auf.

Aber es war undenkbar, dass Sherlock in diesem Augenblick – oder irgendeinem anderen – über John herfallen würde. Nicht noch einmal und nicht nur, weil sein Körper es verlangte. Eifersucht und territoriales Verhalten waren Dinge, die Sherlock bei anderen nicht wertschätzte und er würde für sich selbst keine Ausnahme machen. Bevor John also vollkommen die falsche Idee hinsichtlich seiner Intention bekam, wandte sich Sherlock ab und ging in die Küche – jedoch nicht, ohne dem Alpha noch ein paar Worte im Vorübergehen an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Du stinkst nach diesem Beta. Es ist widerlich!“

John hielt in seinem Tun inne und sah Sherlock hinterher. „Äh... richtig...“, sagte er resigniert, als ob ihm erst jetzt bewusst geworden wäre, was tatsächlich vor sich ging. Verlegen kratzte er sich hinter seinem linken Ohr. „Ich geh duschen.“

„Hm“, brummte Sherlock zur Bestätigung, während er den Wasserkocher befüllte. Eine Alibihandlung, bis John im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Kaum dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, stellte Sherlock den Behälter wieder auf die Basis und eilte zu dem Seesack hinüber. Er öffnete ihn und zog wahllos zwei, drei Kleidungsstücke heraus, die er sich gegen das Gesicht hielt. Das T-Shirt, das am meisten nach John duftete, warf er sich über die Schulter, dann stopfte er den Rest zurück und zog den Verschluss des Seesacks wieder zu.

In seinem Zimmer steckte er das T-Shirt unter seine Bettdecke und ging erst dann wieder zurück in die Küche, um den Wasserkocher einzuschalten und den Tee vorzubereiten.

Nachdem John fertig geduscht und den Seesack in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, saßen die beiden Männer im Wohnzimmer – John in seinem Sessel und Sherlock auf der Couch. Sie tranken den Tee, doch keiner wies darauf hin, dass Sherlock ihn für sie beide zubereitet hatte. Keiner erwähnte, wie spät es bereits war und dass John am nächsten Morgen zur Arbeit musste, und keiner sprach die letzten Tage der Trennung an.

Sherlock würde nicht zugeben, dass ihn die Sehnsucht nach John beinahe dazu getrieben hätte, mehr von der Droge zu besorgen, die ihn jahrelang vor der Verzweiflung bewahrt hatte. Aber um an _Seven_ heranzukommen, hätte er die Wohnung verlassen müssen – und dazu war es noch immer nicht gekommen. Nichts hatte Sherlock von diesen nagenden Emotionen abgelenkt, nicht einmal die Akten des Scotland Yards oder die wenigen Textnachrichten von DI Lestrade.

Es war zum Verzweifeln und obwohl sich an seinem ursprünglichen Dilemma nichts geändert hatte, war Sherlock erleichtert, dass John zurückgekommen war.

„Bist du nicht müde?“, fragte John irgendwann nach ein Uhr nachts.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht besonders“, log er, nur um ein Weilchen länger in Johns Nähe zu sein. Doch John verstand den Hinweis offensichtlich nicht, denn er klatschte sich auf die Oberschenkel und stand seufzend auf.

„Nun ja, ich muss morgen arbeiten und sollte zumindest für ein paar Stunden die Augen zumachen.“

„Gute Nacht“, sagte Sherlock – vielleicht das erste Mal seit John in der Baker Street lebte – und vermied es, dem zögernden Alpha hinterherzusehen.

„Gute Nacht, Sherlock. Vergiss nicht, auch ein wenig zu schlafen, ja?“

„Langweilig...“, murmelte Sherlock. „Ich werde mir noch einen Tee machen, danach geh ich ins Bett“, fügte er versöhnlicher hinzu.

„Okay, gut.“

Sherlock sah auf, als John noch immer keine Anstalten machte, das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich auf halbem Weg und blieben aneinanderkleben wie an dickflüssigem Honig. Sherlocks Magen machte einen Satz, sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, wusste aber gar nicht, ob und wie er ausdrücken sollte, was er fühlte. Er sah auf seine leere Tasse hinab und erinnerte sich, was er erst vor wenigen Sekunden gesagt hatte.

Entschlossen erhob er sich und ging mit der Tasse an John vorbei in die Küche, um noch einmal Wasser aufzusetzen.

Das reichte, um John ebenfalls in Bewegung zu setzen. Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und zog die Wohnungstür leise hinter sich ins Schloss, ehe er die Stufen in den zweiten Stock erklomm.

Sherlock machte sich keinen Tee, sondern bereitete eine Wärmflasche vor, die er mit ins Bett nahm. Das T-Shirt, welches er zuvor aus Johns Seesack stibitzt hatte, streifte er über eines seiner Kissen, bevor er sich an beide Objekte schmiegte und wohlig seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er das wirklich schon viel früher ausprobieren sollen...

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Sherlock. Er griff nach seinem Handy und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht des Displays an. Es war gerade einmal viertel nach drei. Genervt ließ er seinen Kopf zurück auf das nach John duftende Kissen sinken und versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn geweckt haben könnte. Als er ein leises, rhythmisches Knarren aus dem Stockwerk über ihm wahrnahm, setzte er sich auf und starrte an die dunkle Decke.

_Kann es sein, dass—?_

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Sherlock mitbekam, wie sich John einen runterholte und dennoch war es diesmal irgendwie... anders. Nicht zuletzt, weil Sherlock überdeutlich wahrnahm, wie sein eigenes Blut in seinen Schritt rauschte und ein vielversprechendes Ziehen durch seine Leiste ging. Vermutlich bildete er sich das alles nur ein, schließlich war John vor Stunden ins Bett gegangen, um für die Arbeit erholt zu sein.

Ohne die Entscheidung bewusst getroffen zu haben, schlug Sherlock die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppen hinauf, orientierte sich lediglich mit dem bisschen Restlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, und achtete penibel darauf, nicht auf die knarrenden Stufen zu treten. Auf halber Strecke in den zweiten Stock hielt er inne, eine Hand auf dem Treppengeländer, die Ohren gespitzt und seinen Geruchssinn auf die im Dunkeln liegende Tür gerichtet.

Wenn er ganz angestrengt lauschte, konnte er nicht nur die quietschenden Federn von Johns Bett hören, sondern auch seine abgehackten Atemzüge. Vielleicht hatte er einen Alptraum, versuchte Sherlocks Verstand zu argumentieren, aber der Duft, der mit jedem weiteren Schrittstärker geworden war, ließ keinen Trugschluss zu. Glühende Erregung, Leidenschaft und unbändiges Verlangen krochen über die Dielen unter dem Türschlitz und wehten in Sherlocks Richtung.

Sherlock schluckte schwer und war bemüht, sich nicht von dem antwortenden Ziehen in seinem Schritt ablenken zu lassen. Nur allzu deutlich nahm er wahr, wie sich sein eigener Penis versteifte und Präejakulat aus der Spitze an seiner Eichel trat, wo es direkt im Stoff seiner Unterhose versickerte. Sherlock leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und fragte sich, ob er einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung des Zimmers machen könnte, ohne sich zu verraten.

Woran John wohl dachte, während er sich selbst befriedigte?

Sherlock wollte sich nicht ausmalen, dass er schlicht und ergreifend an den Beta denken konnte, mit dem er am Abend beinahe Sex gehabt hätte. Oder wie er an eine seiner zahlreichen sexuellen Abenteuer zurückdachte, während Sherlock nie so etwas für einen anderen Menschen empfunden hatte wie für John.

Vielleicht dachte er auch an die Hitzephase mit Sherlock oder an das letzte Mal, als Sherlock regelrecht über ihn hergef—

Sherlock stockte. Er hatte Johns Zimmer in dessen Anwesenheit nicht betreten und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Mrs Hudson nicht oben gewesen war. Das hieß, dass das Bett noch immer nach Sherlock riechen musste. Nach dem abstoßenden Omega, der sich in blanker Agonie auf John gestürzt und ihn regelrecht zum Sex gezwungen hatte.

Sherlock wich einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Treppenhauses. In einer Mischung aus Scham und Erregung sah er in den zweiten Stock hinauf und hörte, wie John ein ersticktes Stöhnen ausstieß, als er kam. Es klang verdächtig nach seinem Namen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an Konsequenzen zu verschwenden, steckte Sherlock seine Rechte in seine Schlafanzughosen und Pants, griff nach seiner Erektion und saugte erschrocken die Luft ein, als ein ekstatisches Kribbeln über seine Nerven prickelte. Er hatte sich seit jener unglücklichen Nacht nicht noch einmal angefasst und war überraschend empfindlich.

Etwas in ihm war davon überzeugt, dass er zu John hinaufgehen und ihn dazu auffordern konnte, sich seiner anzunehmen. John würde ihn nicht zurückweisen. Vielleicht würde er Sherlock heranziehen, ihn in den Mund nehmen, während seine Finger über Sherlocks Anus strichen und sich einen Weg in sein Innerstes suchten. Sherlock biss sich in die Lippe und kniff die Augen bei dem Gedanken zu, dass John etwas ganz Ähnliches ein Stockwerk tiefer getan hatte, nachdem er Lestrade verjagt hatte. Wie er Sherlock gegen die Wand gedrückt und sich vergewissert hatte, dass der andere Alpha ihn nicht angefasst hatte.

Mühsam unterdrückte Sherlock ein hilfloses Schluchzen, als er seinem Höhepunkt immer näherkam. Bilder aus der ersten Hitzephase fluteten seinen Geist, ließen ihn wollüstig in die eigene Faust stoßen. Sein Atem war fahrig und die Angst, entdeckt zu werden, trieb ihn an, noch schneller über seine nasse Eichel und das empfindsame Frenulum zu reiben. Er presste die Kiefer zusammen, bis sie schmerzten, nur um keinen Laut über seine Lippen dringen zu lassen. Als er sich schließlich in seiner Unterhose und Faust ergoss, sackte er erschöpft gegen die Wand.

Zittrig wischte er sich mit der sauberen Hand über das Gesicht und lauschte angespannt, ob aus Johns Zimmer noch ein Laut drang. Doch es blieb still. Wenig später fühlte sich Sherlock wieder stabil genug, um die Stufen hinuntergehen zu können, ohne einen Sturz zu riskieren. Im Badezimmer wusch er sich die Hände, zog sich saubere Pants an und fiel kurz darauf in sein Bett. Das _Johnkissen_ fest umklammert schlief er wenig später ein.

*

Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er sicher, dass John längst in der Praxis sein musste. Umso erstaunter war er, John in der Küchen sitzend vorzufinden.

Der Tisch war reich gedeckt. Neben Kaffee und Tee gab es Toast und Croissants, Marmelade, Honig, aber auch herzhaften Aufschnitt, Speck, Bohnen und gegrillte Tomaten sowie Spiegeleier.

Schlaftrunken überdachte Sherlock den Inhalt des Kühlschranks, ging letztendlich aber davon aus, dass John wohl einkaufen gewesen sein musste, da am vergangenen Abend kaum noch etwas vorrätig gewesen war. Da Sherlock keine Anstalten machte, sich zu setzen oder die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, übernahm John das Sprechen.

„Guten Morgen. Es ist genug da, bediene dich ruhig.“

„Du bist hier...“

„Ja, ich habe mir heute frei genommen, nachdem ich die letzten Tage kaum ein Auge zugemacht habe“, erwiderte John.

Sherlock ließ sich John gegenüber auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und schluckte den Speichel herunter, der sich ob des köstlichen Geruchs rasant in seinem Mund sammelte.

„Was... ist das?“, fragte Sherlock, während er dabei zusah, wie John Tee in eine zweite Tasse goss und diese über den Tisch zu ihm schob.

John zuckte mit den Achseln, ohne Sherlock direkt anzusehen. „Manche nennen es Frühstück, andere ein Friedensangebot“, sagte er und trank einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

„Frieden...?“

„Ja, es... ist viel passiert in letzter Zeit und... ich denke, wir haben uns eine Verschnaufpause verdient.“

„Hmm...“ Sherlock griff nach einem Croissant und zupfte eine der beiden Ecken ab, um sie in das Honigglas zu tunken und sie sich anschließend in den Mund zu schieben. Das Croissant war noch warm und vermischte sich in seinem Mund zu einer herrlich süßen, klebrigen Massen.

Sie aßen langsam und schweigend.

Ein Friedensangebot. Konnte man bereits von Frieden sprechen? Sie hatten nicht über all die Dinge gesprochen, die _in letzter Zeit passiert_ waren. Diese Formulierung missfiel Sherlock. Schließlich konnte er die letzten fünf Jahre kaum als kurzfristig betrachten. Und ja, er wusste, dass er unfair war – John konnte nichts dafür, dass Sherlock ihn _spürte_. John konnte nicht einmal etwas dafür, dass sie den Bund eingegangen waren. Gleichzeitig repräsentierte er jedoch alles, was an der Gesellschaft nicht stimmte. Er war ein Alpha, der seine Rolle genoss und ausnutzte, einfach weil es in seiner Natur lag. Daran würde sich zukünftig wohl nichts ändern.

„Waffenstillstand...“, murmelte Sherlock, nachdem er ein weiteres Stück des Croissants heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Hm?“

„Das ist der passendere Begriff. Waffenstillstand.“

„O...kay?“, erwiderte John zweifelnd. Die Starre seines Kiefer wies darauf hin, dass er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss. Offensichtlich war Sherlocks Korrektur nicht das gewünschte Resultat seiner kleinen... Entschuldigung – oder was auch immer dieses Frühstück darstellen sollte.

„Ich denke nur, dass wir uns... irgendwie arrangieren sollten, angesichts—“, John unterbrach sich selbst und ließ seinen Blick über den Frühstückstisch schweifen, als ob er dort die fehlenden Worte finden könnte.

Sherlock sah auf und suchte den Blick des Alphas. „Was? Angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir keine bessere Lösung für unser _Problem_ haben?“, fragte Sherlock schneidend.

John schob sich ein Stück Tomate in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich, bevor er wieder zu sprechen anfing. „Ich... Also gestern... Was genau hast du... gespürt? Und die ganzen anderen Male?“, fragte er verlegen.

Ah, es ging gar nicht um ihr Zusammenleben und die nächste Hitzephase, die unweigerlich kommen würde, sondern um diese seltsame Verbindung.

Sherlock lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, wie um ein klein wenig mehr Abstand zu John zu gewinnen. Was sollte er sagen? Wie erklären, dass er fast nur Fragmente von Johns Partnern wahrgenommen und ansonsten vor allem Johns Erregung gespürt hatte? Allein bei dem Gedanken legte sich Schamesröte auf seine Wangen.

„Ich spüre... nicht viel von den Betas“, sagte Sherlock ausweichend.

„Was heißt ‚nicht viel’?“, fragte John sichtlich neugierig.

Unter dem Tisch ballte Sherlock seine Hände zu Fäusten, um die aufsteigende Wut irgendwie zu kontrollieren. „Ich spüre dich“, murmelte er kaum hörbar und senkte den Blick.

„Was?“

„Ich sagte, ich spüre dich! Dich und deine Erregung, deine Ekstase, deinen verdammten Orgasmus!“, schnappte Sherlock und fixierte John trotz der Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht. „Ich spüre es, wenn du dich von jemandem angezogen fühlst; wenn du in eine andere Person eindringst; wie du es genießt! Und es macht mich krank!“

Durch den Schleier seiner Wut nahm Sherlock wahr, dass Johns kreidebleich geworden war. Aber einmal in Fahrt gekommen, fiel es ihm schwer, die Worte aufzuhalten.

„Über fünf Jahre musste ich das ertragen und es bringt mich um, dass ich es nicht ändern kann! Du solltest die Lösung für das Problem sein, doch stattdessen ist alles noch viel, viel schlimmer geworden!“ Sherlock sprang so schwungvoll auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten rutschte und gegen den Küchenschrank knallte. „Und ich _weiß_, dass du nichts dafürkannst, aber ich kann das nicht länger ertragen!“

Ausgelaugt stützte sich Sherlock mit den Fäusten links und rechts neben seinem Teller ab und ließ den Kopf zwischen den Schultern hängen. „Ich will, dass es aufhört! Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es stoppen kann...“

„Sherlock...“ Da war Mitleid in Johns Stimme, aber auch Resignation, vielleicht sogar eine Spur Wut. Emotionen, denen sich Sherlock nicht stellen wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, vermied es, John noch einmal anzusehen.

„Nein... Nein, vergiss es.“ Wie ein geprügelter Hund wandte er sich ab und schlurfte zurück in sein Zimmer. Das Frühstück war Geschichte.

*

Warum? Warum war es so schwer, sich einfach dem Schicksal hinzugeben und zu akzeptieren, dass er nichts weiter war als ein gewöhnlicher Omega? Warum musste er anders sein, anders denken? Warum hatte er nicht den Wunsch, sich vollkommen in dieser Beziehung zu verlieren; eins zu werden mit seinem Alpha und eine Familie zu gründen?

Wozu selbst denken, wenn es jemand anderes für einen übernehmen konnte? Wozu nach Selbsterfüllung suchen, wenn man sich in der alles verschlingenden Zweisamkeit auflösen konnte? Sklave seiner eigenen Triebe, seiner Biologie war?

Liebe? Liebe war eine Illusion. Ein Kosewort für einen biochemischen Prozess, der ohne das eigene Zutun stattfand und der mit der Zeit verblasste.

Warum konnte er diese Gefühle nicht einfach aus seiner Brust reißen und sezieren, bis er ihre Bestimmung entlarvt hatte? Bis er ein Gegenmittel gefunden hatte?

Er wollte doch nicht mehr, als endlich er selbst zu sein...

*

„Sherlock?“

„Hm...“

„Ich gehe einkaufen, kommst du mit?“

Sherlock wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und sah zu der geschlossenen Tür auf.

„Einkaufen...?“

„Ja, der Kühlschrank ist leer und ich schulde Mrs Hudson noch etwas für das Frühstück gestern. Es ist warm draußen, die Sonne scheint... Komm, es wird auch nicht lange dauern.“ Die letzten Worten waren immer leiser geworden, da sich John von der Tür entfernt hatte, wohl im Begriff, seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Es war eine Einladung, aber auch eine Aufforderung, endlich wieder einmal die Wohnung zu verlassen. Mit John. Sherlock versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das ablaufen würde, doch augenblicklich stieg Panik in ihm auf. Nein, gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken. Machen.

Ohne den Ängsten eine Chance zu geben, den motivierten Schub zu bombardieren, sprang Sherlock aus seinem Bett auf und riss die Tür auf. „Ich komme mit!“, rief er und eilte zu seinem Kleiderschrank, um Hosen und ein Hemd hervorzuholen. Wenig später war er vollständig angezogen und bereit, nach draußen zu gehen.

John stand im Eingangsbereich des Hauses und sah die Treppe herauf, als Sherlock hinunterkam. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. In seiner Hand hielt er einen leeren Stoffbeutel.

Erleichtert registrierte Sherlock, dass John keinen Kommentar hinsichtlich seines langen Einsiedlertums oder ihres gestrigen Gesprächs fallen ließ. Stattdessen hielt er ihm die Tür auf und legte seine Hand in Sherlocks Kreuz, um ihn sanft, aber bestimmt hinauszuschieben.

Sherlock trat auf den Bürgersteig und sah sich um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Zahlreiche Leute befanden sich auf der Straße und gingen ihren persönlichen Geschäften nach, tätigten Einkäufe oder plauderten mit Nachbarn und anderen Bekannten. Der tageszeitübliche Verkehr lärmte über den Asphalt, Vögel zwitscherten, das Klirren von Besteck drang aus dem nebenanliegenden Café _Speedys_.

Sonnenschein legte sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht. Der Duft von süßem Gebäck, von Abgasen und zahlreichen Menschen drang auf ihn ein. Alphas, Betas, Omegas. Aber niemand nahm ihn als potentielles Opfer wahr. Niemand bedachte ihn auch nur mit einem interessierten Blick. Niemand außer... John, der neben ihm stand und geduldig wartete, bis Sherlock diesen ersten Schritt zur Genüge verarbeitet hatte.

Sherlock schluckte einmal, zweimal, rückte den Kragen seines Mantels zurecht und nickte knapp, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Bereit?“, fragte John.

Sherlock sah zu ihm und nickte erneut.

„Dann los.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Baker Street entlang, doch statt zum nächstgelegenen Sainsbury’s oder Tesco zu gehen, schlug John den Weg in den Regent’s Park ein.

„Nur ein kleiner Umweg. Ich hoffe, das ist okay?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Sherlock und lief neben seinem Alpha her.

„Es ist so ein schöner Tag, da sollte man das Wetter genießen, meinst du nicht auch?“, fragte John, als sie dem Ufer des Boating Lakes eine Weile gefolgt waren und stehenblieben, um über das Wasser zu blicken und die Schwäne sowie einige Gänse beim Schwimmen zu beobachten.

„Ja, das sollte man“, erwiderte Sherlock und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das warme Sonnenlicht auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich habe übrigens das Buch gefunden...“, sagte John.

Auch ohne seinen Fund genauer zu spezifizieren, wusste Sherlock sofort, von welchem Buch er sprach. „Mrs Hudson hat es mitgebracht.“

„Das dachte ich mir... Sie muss es leid sein, uns ständig streiten zu hören.“

Sherlock gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich. „Es ist ziemlich lächerlich. Dieses Buch, meine ich.“

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus. Aber... wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es.“

Verwundert öffnete Sherlock die Augen und suchte Johns Blick. „Helfen? Wobei?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln und machte eine vage Geste zwischen sich und Sherlock.

„Du willst es ausprobieren.“ Keine Frage, sondern eine simple Feststellung.

John wandte den Kopf ab und sah wieder auf die See. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Was wäre so schlimm daran?“

_Was wäre so schlimm—?_

„Ich werde mich nicht in dich verlieben, John“, sagte Sherlock und straffte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß! Das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Man müsste schon sehr naiv sein, um zu glauben, dass so ein Ratgeber dabei helfen könnte, sich zu verlieben. Aber...“, John zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, „vielleicht hilft er dabei, dass wir uns besser verstehen lernen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass es so, wie es jetzt ist, nicht weitergehen kann. Meinst du nicht auch?“

Sherlock zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Aber so viel er auch darüber nachdachte, er musste John rechtgeben. Es ging so nicht weiter.

„Mag sein...“

„Okay, gut. Eine der ersten Aufgaben, die in dem Buch stehen, ist, dass man sich bei seinem... Partner für etwas entschuldigt._Partner_ benutze ich hier ganz allgemein, nicht im Sinne von _Liebespartner_“, versicherte John. „Jedenfalls... äh... ja. Sherlock, ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Dinge zu dir gesagt habe, die dafür gedacht waren, dich zu verletzen. Als ich dich zum Beispiel _Flittchen_ genannt habe. Das... das war nicht richtig und es tut mir leid. Da, meine Entschuldigung.“

Es war John sichtlich schwergefallen, diese Worte zu äußern. Sherlock war nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob sie ernst gemeint waren, aber ihm war bewusst, dass sich an ihrer Situation nichts ändern würde, wenn er John von vornherein misstraute. Er nickte knapp in Anerkennung.

„Also gut, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich dich als schlechte Karikatur eines Alphas bezeichnet habe. Ich wusste, dass dich diese Worte verletzen würden und habe sie einzig und allein deswegen gewählt. Tut mir leid.“

Sie sahen sich kurz an, um zu bestätigen, dass die jeweilige Entschuldigung angenommen wurde, wagten jedoch nicht, das kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen ihres Gegenübers zu kommentieren. Es war ein Anfang, ein kleiner Schritt zu mehr Verständnis füreinander.

Mehr nicht.

*

Die Stimmung wurde in den nächsten Tagen merklich besser. Zwar sprachen sie nach wie vor nicht viel miteinander und gingen hauptsächlich ihren eigenen Interessen nach, aber das war allemal besser, als am laufenden Band zu streiten. Beide tolerierten die Gegenwart des anderen, ohne sie aktiv zu suchen.

Sherlock kommentierte nicht, dass der Kühlschrank immer gut gefüllt war und dass John häufig genug für beide kochte. Die zubereiteten Gerichte aß Sherlock allein in der Küche, sobald sich John zurückgezogen hatte.

John kommentierte nicht, dass Sherlock in die untypische Stimmung verfiel aufzuräumen. Er wusch unaufgefordert das Geschirr, das sie beide verwendet hatten, räumte die zahlreichen Unterlagen und Bücher weg, die er für gewöhnlich zum Lösen seiner Fälle brauchte und ging öfters alleine nach draußen, um Spaziergänge zu machen oder das Labor im Barts aufzusuchen. Die Überbleibsel des Pheromonblockerexperiments verschwanden nach und nach, auch wenn Sherlock die Arbeit daran noch lange nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Was Sherlock John nicht erzählte, war, dass er online einen saugfähigen Überzug für die Matratze bestellt hatte, der speziell für Omegas angefertigt worden war. Immer häufiger spürte er dieses vielsagende Kribbeln in seiner Leiste und registrierte, dass seine Körpertemperatur starken Schwankungen ausgesetzt war. Es wurde besser, wenn er sich ins Bett legte und die Nase in Johns T-Shirt vergrub, aber der liebliche Geruch hatte bereits stark nachgelassen und wirkte nicht mehr so gut wie am Anfang.

Eines stand fest, die nächste Hitzephase würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen – die Anzeichen waren offensichtlich – und Sherlock musste sich darauf einstellen, dass John sie wieder mit ihm verbringen würde.

Erstaunlicherweise ängstigte ihn dieser Gedanke weit weniger als das letzte Mal.

** _Zwei Jahre und zehn Monate zuvor_ **

Das Gefühl des neuen Omega in Johns Leben tauchte nicht noch einmal auf. Was auch immer in jener Nacht passiert war, Sherlock spürte ihn nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte John die ganze Sache abgeblasen, vielleicht hatte er den mentalen Angriff tatsächlich wahrgenommen und einen Weg gefunden, seine Verbindung zu Sherlock zu blockieren – schließlich war Sherlock das mit der Droge _Seven_ auch gelungen.

Wer konnte schon mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass es kein Äquivalent für Alphas gab?

Die zwei Monate in Mycrofts Obhut waren die reinste Tortur für Sherlock. Er hasste es, sich in der Gegenwart seines Bruders vorbildlich verhalten zu müssen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn er nach Ablauf des Hausarrests wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückkehren wollte.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er entweder in der hauseigenen Bibliothek oder zusammen mit Anthea, die große Fortschritte in ihrem Bestreben, Polnisch zu lernen, machte. Einmal die Woche kam eine ältere polnische Beta vorbei, die ihr dabei half, grammatikalische Hürden zu nehmen und ihre Aussprache zu korrigieren. Sherlock lauschte diesen Unterhaltungen aufmerksam und lernte auf diese Art mehr von der Sprache, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte.

Eines nachmittags kam Anthea zu Sherlock aufs Zimmer. Mit einer Hand stützte sie ihren gigantischen Babybauch, in der anderen hielt sie ein Bündel Briefe. Sie setzte sich zu Sherlock aufs Bett und wartete, bis er das Buch über Giftpflanzen, in dem er las, auf seine Brust legte und fragend zu ihr aufsah. Es ärgerte Sherlock ein wenig, dass sich Anthea so vorbildhaft verhielt, selbst wenn kein Alpha in der Nähe war, aber es war offensichtlich, dass bei ihr Hopfen und Malz verloren waren.

„Was gibt’s?“

„Ich dachte ja, du würdest von selbst auf mich zukommen und fragen, aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen“, sagte sich und legte die Briefe auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass er vor einiger Zeit hier war.“

Sie sprach offensichtlich von John. Sherlocks Magen zog sich augenblicklich zusammen, ein seltsames Gefühl kribbelte in seinen Gliedern. Er sah auf das Bündel, das aus sechs geöffneten Kuverts bestand und mit einer violetten Schleife zusammengehalten wurde. Wut und Unbehagen stauten sich in seinen Eingeweiden. Hatte Anthea die Briefe gelesen oder gar Mycroft?

„Er wollte deine Telefonnummer haben. Wieso hast du ihm nicht mal die gegeben? Es könnte wichtig sein, dich als seinen Omega zu kontaktieren“, meinte sie.

Sherlock zuckte trotzig mit den Achseln, ohne die Frau anzusehen. „Kontakt war kein Teil der Abmachung. Wir sind nur aneinandergebunden, damit wir unsere Freiheit haben können. Ich wollte keine falsche Hoffnung in ihm wecken.“

„Und was ist mit dir? Wolltest du ihn nie kontaktieren? Durch den Biss ist er immerhin ein Teil von dir geworden und—“ Anthea unterbrach sich selbst, als sich Sherlock von ihr wegdrehte. Das Buch klappte zu, als es auf dem Bett landete. Die Briefe rutschten über den Rand und fielen zu Boden. Sie seufzte laut.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er dich belästigen wollte. Es sah eher so aus, als ob er dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hätte. Und er wollte wissen, wie es dir geht. Das ist nett – und mehr, als andere Omegas je von ihren Alphas zu hören bekommen...“

Sherlock setzte sich auf und fixierte die Frau seines Bruders wütend. „Projizier deine Probleme nicht auf mich, Anthea! Warum stellst du deinen Alpha nicht zur Rede und fragst ihn, warum er ständig mit diesem DI herumhängt, hm?! Warum fragst du ihn nicht, in welchem Loch er sich deine ganze Schwangerschaft über versteckt, nur um sich nicht mit der Realität seines heuchlerischen Lebens zu konfrontieren?“

Anthea erwiderte Sherlocks wütenden Blick mit einer Kälte, die Sherlock von seinem Bruder kannte. Sie hatte sich so unglaublich viel von ihm abgeschaut, war regelrecht zu einem Spiegelbild von ihm geworden und vermochte es dennoch nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu halten. Trotz ihres Bundes und trotz des jungen Lebens, das in ihr heranwuchs.

„Weißt du, ich war froh, als Mycroft mir erzählte, dass du wieder für einige Zeit bei uns wohnen wirst, weil ich mich darauf gefreut habe, endlich jemanden in meiner Nähe zu haben, der weiß, wie es ist, ein Omega zu sein. Aber du, Sherlock Holmes, du bist ein verbittertes, trotziges Kind, das keine Ahnung vom echten Leben hat! Du versprühst dein Gift, weil du nicht sehen kannst, wie _gut_ du es eigentlich hast. Nicht viele Omegas können von sich behaupten, eine gute Wahl mit ihrem Alpha getroffen zu haben und du? Du hattest einfach Glück! Glück, das du nicht sehen willst – nicht sehen _kannst_ – weil du zu arrogant und selbsteingenommen bist.“ Anthea stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Bett ab, hielt mit der anderen den schweren Bauch und stand auf.

„Du denkst, dass du der Einzige bist, der Gefühle hat; der Einzige, der ein _Recht_ auf Gefühle hat. Dabei sitzen wir alle im gleichen Boot. Deine Mutter ist _gestorben_, weil sie den Verlust ihres Alphas nicht ertragen hat und ich wünschte, ich _wünschte_, du könntest verstehen, was es bedeutet, so viel für jemanden zu empfinden. Aber ihr Holmes’... ihr seid alle gleich... Ihr versteht einfach nicht, was ihr euren Mitmenschen antut!“

Sie verließ das Zimmer mit langsamen, schlurfenden Schritten, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Sherlock warf sich wieder auf den Rücken, drehte sich jedoch wenig später auf die Seite und sah über den Rand des Bettes auf den Boden, wo die Briefe lagen. Die Schleife hatte sich bei dem Aufprall gelöst und der oberste Brief war ein Stück aus dem Bündel gerutscht. Sherlock fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die aufgerissene Kante, über die Spitze Ecke des Kuverts und zog den Brief letztendlich zu sich.

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen ab und hielt sich zögerlich die Öffnung des Umschlags unter die Nase. Aber da war nicht mehr als der Geruch von Papier, Tinte und Londons Straßen. Er war schon zu lange nicht mehr in Johns Besitz gewesen, um auch nur eine kleine Spur von ihm zu tragen.

Sherlock holte die zwei in der Mitte gefalteten Seiten heraus und schlug sie auf. Der Brief war handgeschrieben – was ihn vermutlich nicht verwundern sollte, schließlich konnte man nicht davon ausgehen, dass es in einem aktiven Kriegsgebiet überall Computer und Drucker gab. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Johns Handschrift sah – kantig und ein wenig nachlässig, wie es sich für einen Arzt gehörte. Sie war nicht konstant, für manche Buchstaben hatte er zwei oder sogar drei Schreibweisen, andere sahen immer gleich aus. Der Brief beinhaltete einige Fehler, die John rigoros durchgestrichen und korrigiert daneben oder darüber geschrieben hatte. Alles in allem ein ziemlich gewöhnlicher Brief.

Der Inhalt war überraschend alltäglich. Es war kein Liebesbrief; keine Aufforderung, mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten; kein Schrei nach dem entlaufenen Omega. Es war schlicht und ergreifend eine Darstellung seines Alltags. Eine Beschreibung des Trainings, der bodenlosen Erschöpfung, der zahlreichen Aufgaben, die John zu bewältigen hatte. Trotz allem war der Ton heiter, nicht anklagend, nicht resigniert oder reuevoll. John genoss seine Zeit offensichtlich, ganz gleich, wie schwer sie war. Er berichtete von den anderen Alphas und von den wenigen Betas, mit denen er gelegentlich Kontakt hatte. Omegas gab es natürlich nicht.

Der Brief endete mit der Frage nach Sherlocks Befinden und mit dem innigen Wunsch, dass er nun all die Dinge tat, die er sich solange gewünscht hatte.

Sherlock schluckte schwer. In seiner Kehle hatte sich ein dicker Kloß manifestiert, der ihm das Atmen schwer machte. Er schob die Seiten zurück in den Umschlag und griff nach den anderen Briefen, um einen nach dem anderen zu lesen.

*

Drei Tage später wurde Sherlock mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als ein lauter Schrei die Stille zerriss. Ohne nachzudenken, sprang er auf und hechtete aus dem Zimmer, rannte über den Flur und stürzte in das Schlafzimmer seines Bruders.

Anthea lag im Bett und hielt sich den Bauch. Ihr Gesicht war schweißnass, vereinzelte Haarsträhnen klebten auf ihrer Stirn und Wange. Ihr panischer Blick fand Sherlock.

„Ruf Mycroft an! Das Baby kommt!“

Ein weiterer Schmerzensschrei riss Sherlock aus seiner Starre und ließ ihn leise fluchen. Wo zum Teufel war sein Bruder?

Mit zitternden Gliedern ging er in das angrenzende Arbeitszimmer, aber auch dort war Mycroft nicht zu finden. Er griff nach dem Telefonhörer und wählte die Nummer von Mycrofts Handy über eine Schnellwahltaste. Ein Freizeichen ertönte, aber auch nach langem Klingeln wurde nicht abgehoben. Fluchend schmetterte Sherlock den Hörer auf die Gabel und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Kann ihn nicht erreichen... Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?“

Anthea verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ein unmenschlicher Laut presste sich aus ihrer Kehle, Hitze färbte ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn, Schweiß perlte über ihre Schläfen.

_Shit, shit, shit!_, fluchte Sherlock in Gedanken und rannte erneut zum Telefon. Er wählte noch einmal die Handynummer seines Bruders und starrte angespannt auf das altmodische Gerät, als ob er es beschwören könnte, Mycroft ans andere Ende der Leitung zu holen. Nach dem dritten Klingeln und einem weiteren Schrei der Omega gab er auf und wählte stattdessen den Notruf.

Kaum, dass er die Situation mit zitternder Stimme erklärt und die Adresse durchgegeben hatte, ging er zurück zu Anthea.

„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs. Was kann ich tun?“

Zwischen schweren Atemzügen und schmerzhaften Lauten schluchzte Anthea wütend und verschmierte die Tränen, die ihr über das Gesicht rannen. „Mycroft“, wimmerte sie wieder und wieder, während Sherlock seinen Bruder für seine unsensible, egoistische Art verfluchte. Er setzte sich neben Anthea auf das Bett, strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und wischte die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch ab. Gleichzeitig versuchte er, seine Panik unter Kontrolle zu bringen und logische Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Was würde Anthea brauchen? Hatte sie bereits etwas für den anstehenden Krankenhausaufenthalt gepackt oder hatte sie geplant, das Kind hier zu bekommen? (Gott, hoffentlich nicht!) Gab es Papiere, die sie mitbringen musste? Sherlock hatte sich nie für derlei Dinge interessiert, hätte er doch nie angenommen, einmal mit solch einer Situation konfrontiert zu werden.

Nach ein paar wenigen Minuten, die Sherlock wie Stunden vorkamen, hatte sich Anthea ein wenig beruhigt. Die schwere Wehe war scheinbar abgeebbt. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht an Sherlocks aufgestützten Arm, hielt sich an seinem zerknittertem T-Shirt fest und stieß mit jedem Atemzug einen herzerweichenden Laut aus, der Sherlock an ein verletztes Tier erinnerte.

„Hast du... hast du eine Tasche? Mit Sachen? Für das Krankenhaus, meine ich?“, fragte Sherlock und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine auf der Strecke gebliebene Eloquenz.

„Im Schrank“, murmelte Anthea, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Und ich muss... etwas anziehen...“

„Richtig...“ Sherlock ging an den Kleiderschrank und holte die Tasche heraus, die Anthea bereits vor einiger Zeit gepackt haben musste. Außerdem suchte er nach einer Strickjacke, die sie über ihr Nachthemd ziehen konnte, und einen warmen Morgenmantel. Er zog ihr warme Socken und Hausschuhe an und rannte zur Haustür, als geklingelt wurde.

Die beiden Sanitäter waren Betas, wie Sherlock erleichtert feststellte. Er führte sie in das Schlafzimmer und sah besorgt dabei zu, wie sie Anthea aufhalfen und die Treppe hinunterführten. Sherlock brachte die Tasche hinunter und sah mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie Anthea im Krankenwagen verschwand.

„Kommen Sie nicht mir?“, fragte der Fahrer durch das offene Seitenfenster an Sherlock gewandt.

„Äh...“

„Sie sollten sich besser etwas anziehen, den Moment kann ich noch warten.“

„O-okay!“ Eilig zog Sherlock seinen Mantel über sein T-Shirt und die Unterhose und schlüpfte mit nackten Füßen in seine roten Sneakers, verschwendete jedoch keine Zeit damit, sie zuzubinden. Er stieg in den Beifahrersitz des Krankenwagens und klammerte sich an Antheas Tasche, die auf seinem Schoß lag.

*

Er hatte sein Handy vergessen. Und die Geburt dauerte bereits drei Stunden. Sherlock hatte sich geweigert, mit in den Kreißsaal zu gehen, stattdessen saß er in seinem unvollständigen Aufzug im Wartezimmer, Antheas Tasche zwischen seinen Füßen, und knetete seine Hände. Neben ihm waren um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit nur zwei weitere Personen anwesend, ein Alpha, der nervös auf und ab schritt – vermutlich ein werdender Vater – und eine junge Beta, die gelangweilt durch die x-te Zeitschrift blätterte und Kaugummi kaute.

Sherlock wollte einen Kaffee und eine Zigarette, wagte es aber nicht, Antheas Habseligkeiten bei diesen Fremden zu lassen. Er rieb sich über die brennenden Augen, vergeblich darum bemüht, die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Viel lieber als einen Kaffee oder die Zigarette wollte er jedoch seinen Bruder in die Finger kriegen. Er war so unglaublich wütend auf Mycroft, dass er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er endlich vor ihm stand. Was für eine dämliche Ausrede würde er sich diesmal ausdenken? Welche Entschuldigung würde er hervorbringen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er die Geburt seines Kindes verpasst hatte?

Gerade stellte sich Sherlock vor, wie er seinem Bruder genussvoll den Hals umdrehte, als eine Krankenschwester den Warteraum betrat und geradewegs auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Mr Holmes?“

„Ja?“

„Es ist alles gut gegangen. Ihre Schwägerin wird gleich in ein Zimmer gebracht, dann können Sie zu ihr. Sie können am Eingang zum Kreißsaal warten“, sagte sie lächelnd.

„Oh... okay, gut.“ Erleichtert stieß Sherlock die Luft aus und stand auf. Er musste einige Minuten vor der Schwingtür zum Kreißsaal warten, bevor Anthea auf einer Liege herausgefahren wurde. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht von roten Hitzeflecken gezeichnet, ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und verquollen, ihre sonst ordentlichen Haare waren zerwühlt und chaotisch. Das Baby war nicht bei ihr, wie Sherlock überrascht feststellte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, doch Anthea nahm Sherlocks Anwesenheit kaum zur Kenntnis.

Mit aufkeimender Sorge folgte Sherlock der Krankenschwester, welche die Liege manövrierte, und hielt ihr die Tür zu dem Einzelzimmer auf, in dem sich Anthea erholen sollte. Er stellte die Tasche neben den Beistelltisch und sah dabei zu, wie die Schwester Anthea half, von der Liege in das Bett zu steigen. Anschließend hängte sie einen Infusionsbeutel auf, den Sherlock vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Als sie Sherlocks besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, erklärte sie, dass es sich dabei lediglich um Eisen und Elektrolyte handelte. Nachdem sie Anthea zugedeckt hatte, schob sie die Liege aus dem Zimmer.

„Äh... wo... wo ist das Baby?“, fragte Sherlock, bevor sie verschwinden konnte.

„Oh, keine Sorge, das kommt gleich. Es wird nur gesäubert und angezogen.“

„Ah... natürlich...“ Sherlock ließ die Tür zugleiten und sah zu Anthea. Die lag mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und würdigte Sherlock nicht eines Blickes. Draußen wurde es bereits hell. Die letzten Sterne verblassten vor dem blauen Hintergrund.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Sherlock vorsichtig, doch Anthea rührte sich nicht. Unschlüssig darüber, wie er reagieren oder was er machen sollte, zog sich Sherlock einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. „Vielleicht hat er mittlerweile gesehen, dass wir versucht haben, ihn zu erreichen... Ich habe mein Handy leider nicht mit. Bestimmt hat er versucht anzurufen.“

Ganz langsam drehte Anthea ihren Kopf zu Sherlock und sah ihn zwischen verklebten Wimpern an. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, du weißt ganz genau, wo er ist. Wir beide wissen es. Wir behalten es nur für uns, weil wir – im Gegensatz zu ihm – Anstand haben.“

„Das... das kannst du nicht wissen...“, sagte Sherlock, ließ seinen Kopf hängen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit einer Hand.

Sicher, es mochte wahr sein, dass Mycroft es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Lestrade davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammengehörten. Aber war Lestrade überhaupt dazu geneigt? War er wirklich so _dumm_ wie Mycroft und hatte sich auf eine Affäre mit einem gebundenen Alpha eingelassen? Nachdem er selbst von seinem Omega betrogen worden war? Es machte doch gar keinen Sinn, dass er den gleichen Fehler reproduzierte, wohlwissend, was er damit anrichten würde. Und dann noch ein Alpha mit einem anderen gottverdammten Alpha... das...

Lestrade war das nächstbeste zu einem Freund, das Sherlock hatte. Es konnte... es _durfte_ einfach nicht sein, dass— Er war nicht... nicht _so_!

Das alles war so verwirrend und _falsch_...

Sherlock zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine andere Krankenschwester ein Bettchen hereinrollte, das mit zahlreichen weichen Decken ausgelegt war. Darin lag ein kleines Bündel, aus dem ein gerötetes Gesicht mit zugekniffenen Augen lugte. Winzige Finger zeigten aus den umgekrempelten Ärmeln eines viel zu großen Einteilers. Die Schwester rollte das Bettchen auf die andere Seite neben das Krankenbett und entnahm vorsichtig das Baby, um es Anthea mit einem breiten Lächeln in die Arme zu legen.

Anthea nahm es, aber ihre Mundwinkel blieben nach unten gerichtet. Sie betrachtete ihr Kind, doch eine einschätzbare Emotion konnte Sherlock auf ihrem Gesicht nicht ausmachen.

„Ich lasse Sie erst einmal allein. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, drücken Sie einfach den Rufknopf.“

„Okay“, sagte Sherlock stellvertretend für Anthea und ohne den Blick von dem kleinen Wesen abzuwenden. Kinder hatten ihn nie wirklich interessiert, aber zu wissen, dass dieser kleine Mensch nun Teil seiner Familie war... nun, das war etwas anderes. Etwas Neues.

Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und touchierte die kleine Hand damit, sah fasziniert dabei zu, wie sich die winzigen Finger direkt darum schlossen und erstaunlich fest zupackten.

„Habt ihr schon einen Namen?“, wollte Sherlock wissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nie danach gefragt hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es sich um ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen handelte – geschweige denn, ob es ein Alpha, Omega oder Beta war. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass Mycroft die lächerliche Tradition ihrer Familie nicht fortführen und dem Kind einen äußerst ungewöhnlichen Namen geben würde, der ein junges Leben enorm schwierig machen konnte.

„Archibald“, erwiderte Anthea, „nach meinem Großvater.“

Nun... das war nicht _allzu_ schlecht...

„Archie.“

*

Einen Tag nach der Geburt stellte Sherlock Mycroft zur Rede. Anthea war noch immer im Krankenhaus, aber Mycroft war erstaunlicherweise zuhause und arbeitete dort in seinem Arbeitszimmer statt wie üblich im Büro.

Sherlock stieß die Tür auf und marschierte zum Schreibtisch, schlug mit den flachen Händen auf die Tischplatte und brüllte seinen Bruder an.

„Was zum Teufel hast du für ein Problem?!“

Aber Mycroft biss nicht an.

„Du bist nie hier, verbringst so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit deinem Omega und treibst dich stattdessen nächtelang mit Lestrade herum! Ist dir nicht klar, wie das aussieht?!“, fragte Sherlock aufgebracht.

Mycroft senkte den Blick und verzog den Mund, blieb eine Antwort jedoch schuldig.

„Du kannst es nicht mehr verleugnen, Mycroft! Was du machst, ist falsch! Es ist widerwärtig und unnatürlich! Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass Anthea bei dir bleibt, wenn du hinter ihrem Rücken— Wenn du mit einem Alpha— _Fuck!_ Du widerst mich an!“ Sherlocks Handflächen brannten und kribbelten von dem Schlag auf den Schreibtisch, seine Kehle stand von den harschen Worten in Flammen.

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst, Sherlock.“ Noch Monate später würde sich Sherlock an die Eiseskälte in der Stimme seines Bruders zurückerinnern. „Ich _habe_ keine Affäre mit einem anderen Alpha. Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, so etwas zu behaupten?“

Sherlock richtete sich auf und streckte einen anklagenden Finger in die Richtung seines Bruders. „Aber du willst! Du magst die größtmögliche Kontrolle über dein Gesicht und deine Emotionen haben, Mycroft, aber dein Geruch lügt nicht. Es ist da – in den winzigen Momenten, in denen dir die Deckung entgleitet. Ganz gleich, wie sehr du versucht, es zu verheimlichen. Die Leute, die dich am besten kennen, wissen es. Da hilft es auch nicht, wenn du dich den ganzen Tag in deinem Büro verschanzt!“

Zumindest besaß Mycroft nach dieser Ansprache den Anstand, ein wenig ertappt zu wirken. Aber dann holte er zum Gegenangriff aus.

„Was fällt dir ein, ein Urteil über mich zu fällen? Ausgerechnet _du?!_ Seit frühester Kindheit weigerst du dich, deinem Naturell zu entsprechen, versuchst mit allen Mittel, eine _Heilung_ für dein naturgegebenes Privileg zu finden. Dabei solltest du _froh_ sein, als Omega geboren worden zu sein und einen Alpha gefunden zu haben, der dir all deine lächerlichen Macken lässt. Jemand, der dir nicht vorschreibt, dein Leben wie jeder gottverdammte Alpha oder Omega zu führen. Jemand, der dich respektiert, obwohl du ihm _keinen_ Grund dafür gibst!“

Mycroft faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch, wie um sich davon abzuhalten, aufzuspringen und seinen Bruder nicht nur mit Worten zu attackieren.

„Gerade du solltest wissen, wie es ist, _anders_ zu sein und ein Leben zu wollen, das dir nicht zusteht. Ein Leben, von dem du nur _hoffen_ kannst, dass es anderen, denen es genauso geht wie dir, einmal gegeben sein wird. Aber nein, stattdessen klagst du mich an, das Einzige zu tun, was ich _kann_, um meine Familie davor zu bewahren, gänzlich auseinanderzubrechen.“

Er stand auf, baute sich mit seiner vollen Körpergröße vor Sherlock auf und zeigte seinerseits mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Wenn du meinst, dich mit Drogen volldröhnen zu müssen, um deinen Bund zu ertragen, bist du nicht besser als ich, Sherlock. Zumindest habe ich meiner Omega das Kind geschenkt, das sie immer haben wollte. Was hast du für deinen Alpha getan? Was hast du je für jemand anderen außer dich selbst getan?!“

*

Sherlock beobachtete, wie sich der Zylinder leerte, als er den Kolben ganz nach unten drückte. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf ließ augenblicklich nach, wohlige Ruhe legte sich über seine angespannten Nerven. Er zog die Nadel aus seiner Haut und legte die Spritze beiseite, griff dankend nach dem Tupfer, den Wiggins ihm reichte und drückte ihn auf die Einstichstelle.

Seit Archies Geburt war ein dreiviertel Jahr vergangen. Sherlock hatte weder ihn noch Anthea gesehen, nachdem er sich dermaßen mit Mycroft zerstritten hatte, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, diese Beziehung jemals wieder zu kitten. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass der kleine Junge in einem Haushalt ohne präsenten Vater aufwachsen würde – nicht etwa, weil Anthea sich von Mycroft getrennt hätte, sondern weil sich rein gar nichts geändert hatte.

Mycroft arbeitete noch immer tagein, tagaus und verbrachte so wenig Zeit wie nur irgend möglich mit seiner Familie, während Anthea in ihrem goldenen Käfig hockte und immer tiefer in den Strudel einer Depression gesogen wurde, die sie nicht in den Griff bekam. Sie schien alle Hoffnung auf eine Besserung ihres Bundes verloren zu haben, nachdem Mycroft nicht zu Archies Geburt aufgetaucht war.

Es hatte tatsächlich einen ganzen weiteren Arbeitstag gebraucht, ehe Mycroft ins Krankenhaus gekommen war, um nach seiner Omega und dem Neugeborenen zu sehen. Angeblich hatte er die ganze Nacht an einem Projekt für die britische Regierung gearbeitet, aber es war weder Sherlock noch Anthea gelungen, an seinem Geruch zu erkennen, ob es sich bei dieser Aussage um die Wahrheit handelte oder nicht.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Mycroft alles andere als glücklich mit dem Namen, den Anthea dem Krankenhauspersonal mitgeteilt hatte. Er hatte dem Kind einen Holmes’schen Namen geben wollen, einen traditionellen Namen, aber Anthea hatte sich zumindest diese Freiheit genommen und damit einen stillen Kampf angezettelt, den sie auf Dauer nur verlieren konnte. Mycroft hätte den Namen ohne Weiteres wieder ändern lassen können, aber in einem Moment der Schwäche und der Schuldgefühle hatte er seine Unterschrift unter die Bestätigung gesetzt und diese Diskussion für immer beendet.

Vielleicht war es das einzige Zugeständnis, dass er seiner Frau machen konnte und wollte.

Wenn es nach Sherlock ging, war das alles andere als genug, aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er hatte kein Mitspracherecht, hatte nie wirklich eins gehabt. Nachdem sein Hausarrest aufgelöst worden war – zumindest das hatte Mycroft ihm noch eingeräumt – hatten sie jedweden Kontakt zueinander abgebrochen.

Was DI Lestrade betraf, änderte sich nicht viel. Sherlock konnte nicht feststellen, ob der Inspektor irgendeinen unnatürlichen Kontakt zu seinem Bruder pflegte oder gepflegt hatte. Sie arbeiteten weiterhin gemeinsam an Fällen – und wenn Sherlock ehrlich war, wollte er es auch nicht anders. Er war froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, das ihm nicht nur Spaß machte, sondern ihn erfüllte.

Vielleicht hatte er falsch gelegen und Lestrade war nicht das eigentlich Ziel von Mycrofts Begierde. Oder er hatte ihn abgelehnt. Er würde es wohl nur herausfinden, wenn er ihn direkt darauf ansprach – und das wollte Sherlock auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Sherlock war in die Montague Street zurückgekehrt und hatte sich bereits nach wenigen Tagen nach einem neuen Dealer umgesehen.

Wiggins war ein Glücksgriff. Selbst Beta hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten damit, die Droge an verzweifelte Omegas zu verkaufen. Er war Chemiker und verfügte über gute Kontakte, um an die verschiedenen Substanzen heranzukommen, die er für die Herstellung von _Seven_ benötigte, ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen, erwischt zu werden.

Sie trafen sich ein-, zweimal im Monat, je nachdem wie hoch Sherlocks Bedarf war. Und irgendwie hatte sich daraus so eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Nun ja, Freundschaft war vielleicht der falsche Begriff, aber sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, wenn Sherlock nicht gerade an einem Fall arbeitete. Es war offensichtlich, dass Wiggins an mehr interessiert war als an Sherlocks Anwesenheit, aber Sherlock wimmelte seine Avancen immer wieder ab.

Bis zu diesem Tag.

Es waren bereits ein paar Wochen vergangen, bis Sherlock realisierte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte immer häufiger das Bedürfnis nach _Seven_, obwohl er seinen Konsum immer möglichst niedrig und konstant gehalten hatte. Gerade soviel, um John aus seinem System zu vertreiben und diese unsägliche Sehnsucht zu betäuben, aber nicht annähernd genug, um einen echten Rausch zu verursachen wie damals in Camden.

Aber nun spürte er John wieder, stärker als zuvor, als ob der Alpha mit einem Mal intensiver fühlte, erlebte und, ja, vielleicht sogar liebte. Hatte John jemanden gefunden, der ihm das Herz gestohlen hatte? Jemanden, der ihn erfüllte? Der ihn wiederliebte, wie er... wie er es verdiente?

Sherlock schlug in Wiggins stinkender Absteige auf und packte den Beta beim Kragen.

„Ich brauche _Seven_, hast du was da?!“, verlangte er zu wissen und fixierte die geweiteten Pupillen des Mannes.

„Die neue Ladung ist noch nicht fertig, Shez. Ich hab nur noch zwei Schüsse da“, meinte Wiggins und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen, den Blick auf Sherlocks Mund gerichtet.

„Verkauf sie mir.“

„Kann ich nicht, ich hab sie schon jemand anderem versprochen!“

„Komm schon!“, schnappte Sherlock und drückte Wiggins gegen den überfüllten Küchentisch. „Ich brauche es, jetzt! Ich kann nicht— Ich will nicht spüren, wie er—“

„Sorry, Alter, aber...“

Sherlock holte ein paar zerknüllte Scheine aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte sie gegen Wiggins Brust. „Ich zahle dir mehr als sonst. Was willst du noch?!“ Die unmittelbare Nähe zu dem Junkie und dessen saurer Atem ließen Übelkeit in Sherlocks Magen brodeln. Er sah, wie Wiggins rechter Mundwinkel zuckte, ein nervöser Tick, wenn er sich bedrängt fühlte. Oder war das... ein verschmitztes Lächeln?

Sherlock spürte eine Woge der Erregung in seinem Schritt, die definitiv nicht zu ihm gehörte. _John._ Panik überkam ihn, ließ ihn fester zupacken, bis Wiggins nach Luft krächzte.

„Okay, okay. Ich geb’s dir... Aber nur, wenn du mir auch etwas gibst“, sagte der Beta mit einem dunklen Funkeln in den Augen.

Sherlock zuckte unmerklich, als der Beta nach seiner freien Hand griff und sie zu seinem Schritt führte. Unter dem dichten Jeansstoff zeichnete sich deutlich die harte Kontur einer beginnenden Erektion ab. Wiggins Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich verlange nicht viel, Shez. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht haben kann, aber... eine kleine Abhilfe meines Zustands wäre doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt?“

Sherlock sah angewidert auf seine eigene Hand hinab und spielte für einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, so fest zuzudrücken, dass Wiggins nie wieder auf die Idee kommen würde, irgendjemand um so einen Gefallen zu bitten. Aber... dann würde er die Dosis nicht bekommen und müsste spüren, wie John es mit seinem neuen Partner trieb. Was waren dagegen ein paar Minuten widerwilliges Anfassen eines stupiden Betas, der zu dämlich war, mehr von ihm zu verlangen?

„Wenn’s sein muss... aber ich will gleich etwas von der Dosis haben. Den Rest nehme ich mit.“

„Deal“, erwiderte Wiggins mit einem dreckigen Lachen.

Angespannt sah Sherlock dabei zu, wie Wiggins die Spritze vorbereitete. Die Handgriffe waren so geübt und präzise, dass es nicht einmal eine Minute dauerte. Anschließend holte er den Stauschlauch hervor und Band Sherlocks rechten Oberarm ab.

Sherlock ballte die Hand mehrmals zur Faust, um die Ader aufzupumpen. Sie hatten das schon so oft gemacht, dass es sich beinahe anfühlte wie ein einstudierter Tanz. Er beobachtete, wie Wiggins mit Zeige- und Ringfinger nach der Ader tastete, ehe er die Stelle desinfizierte und die Nadel hineinstach. Er drückte den Kolben herunter und lehnte sich im gleichen Moment vor, um Sherlock zu küssen. Doch Sherlock drückte sein Gesicht mit der flachen Hand weg.

„Vergiss es, nicht so. Gib mir erst den Rest“, sagte er und löste den Stauschlauch. Er rupfte die Spritze aus der Ader und ließ sie achtlos auf den Tisch fallen, rollte seinen Ärmel herunter, ohne vorher das Blut von der Einstichstelle zu tupfen und sah Wiggins herausfordernd an.

Der reichte Sherlock die verbleibende Phiole. „Nun zu deiner Bezahlung...“

„Ja, ja, dreh dich um und mach deinen Reißverschluss auf“, befahl Sherlock, während er die Phiole in seine Hosentasche schob. Widerwillig trat er an den anderen Mann heran. „Stütz dich da ab“, sagte er und wies mit dem Kinn auf den Küchentisch.

Wiggins tat wie ihm geheißen.

Langsam spürte Sherlock die Wirkung der Droge. Alles um ihn herum wurde unscharf, weich um die Kanten, seine wirren Gefühle, seine Abwehr, aber auch das Echo von Johns Lust verstummte nach und nach.

Er führte seinen Arm um Wiggins herum und griff in seine Hose, ertastete das halb steife Glied des anderen Mannes und schluckte schwer. Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemand anderen als sich selbst anfasste. Es war... seltsam. Ein unspektakuläres Stück Fleisch in seiner Hand, das innerhalb weniger Herzschläge fester wurde und sich zunehmend aufrichtete. Feuchtigkeit trat aus der Spitze und machte die Reibung geschmeidiger.

Sherlock realisierte, wie sich der Atem des Betas beschleunigte, wie sich seine Finger auf dem Tisch verkrampften und er grunzende Laute von sich gab. Aber Sherlock interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er spürte gar nichts, weder die Erregung des Betas noch Abneigung oder gar Lust. In seinem Kopf war eine stille Wasseroberfläche, die von nichts und niemandem gestört wurde. Er ließ sich tiefer in diesen tranceähnlichen Zustand sinken, während seine Hand mechanisch über das Glied des anderen Mannes huschte, bis dieser sich aufbäumte und lustvoll verkrampfte. Er stieß einen gotteslästerlichen Fluch aus und ergoss sich auf den Laminatboden der Küche.

Noch bevor er sich wieder gefangen hatte, hatte Sherlock seine Hände gewaschen und war zur Tür gegangen, um die Wohnung zu verlassen.

+++

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

_ **Zwei Jahre und vier Monate zuvor** _

Vor ein paar Wochen war eine neue Krankenschwester in Johns Team gekommen. Er mochte sie auf Anhieb, denn sie war clever, kompetent und hatte einen feinen, trockenen Humor, der die Patienten oftmals ihre Sorgen vergessen ließ und John sofort ansprach. Außerdem ließ sie sich nicht von der Alpha-Beta-Dynamik im Camp beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil, häufig schlenderte sie in die Offiziersmesse, als würde sie dazugehören, schnappte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich zu den Alphas, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihnen.

Sie war unerschütterlich. Egal ob sie Blut, Erbrochenes oder Exkremente eines Kameraden aufwischen musste, offene Brüche verband oder bis zu den Ellbogen in den Eingeweiden eines Verwundeten steckte. Sie war nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen und lockerte die angespannte Stimmung mit ihrem fröhlichen Naturell.

Das alles beeindruckte John noch bevor er das Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen und das hübsche Lächeln wahrnahm.

Ihr Name war Mary.

Naturgegeben verbrachte er viel Zeit mit ihr auf der Krankenstation. Doch auch außerhalb seines Dienstes genoss John die Gegenwart der Krankenschwester mehr und mehr. Er mochte, wie sie vergeblich versuchte, ihr blondes Haar hinter die Ohren zu schieben, ganz so, als wäre sie ihren Kurzhaarschnitt noch nicht gewohnt. Er mochte, wie sich kleine Fältchen in ihren Augenwinkel formten, wenn sie aus vollem Herzen lachte und wie sie ihn ansah, wenn sie glaubte, unbemerkt zu sein. Außerdem mochte er das kleine Flirren in seinem Magen, wann immer er in ihrer Gegenwart war oder nur an sie dachte – was immer häufiger der Fall war.

Außerdem hatten sie viel gemeinsam. Sie teilten die gleiche Leidenschaft für Filme und Kriminalgeschichten, hatten einen ähnlichen Humor, den vermutlich nicht alle lustig fanden, und liebten die Medizin. Beide waren herausragende Schützen, obwohl sie nicht direkt an der Front dienten. Und wie der Zufall es wollte, stammten sie aus ähnlichen familiären Verhältnissen; waren sogar unweit voneinander aufgewachsen, jedoch ohne sich je über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. All das verband die beiden miteinander und sorgte dafür, dass John Frühlingsgefühle in einem afghanischen Spätsommer entwickelte.

Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass John das Bedürfnis hatte, eine engere Bindung zu einem Beta aufzubauen. Natürlich hatte er Partner gehabt und auch geglaubt, verliebt zu sein. Doch das Gefühl, das Mary Morstan in ihm auslöste, war ein intensiveres. Etwas, das mehr war als gegenseitige Anziehung und Lust. Etwas, das es wert war, mit Behutsamkeit und Geduld bedacht zu werden.

Auch Mary schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn sie suchte immer wieder aktiv Johns Nähe und genoss die gemeinsame Zeit ganz offensichtlich. Dabei behandelte sie ihn weder mit außerordentlichem Respekt, wie es sein Rang und sein Status als Alpha gesellschaftlich vielleicht verlangte, noch lechzte sie offensichtlich nach seinem Alphapenis, um eine langgehegte Fantasie zu erfüllen, wie viele andere der Betasoldaten, die um Johns Gunst buhlten. Nein, sie behandelte John mit Biss, Sarkasmus, aber auch einer reizenden Liebenswürdigkeit.

Das seltsame Magenziehen, das er verspürte, als er Mary zum ersten Mal küsste, schob er auf die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Genauso wie die abrupte Leere, gefolgt von einem unnatürlichen Hochgefühl, als er ihre Schenkel zum ersten Mal spreizte und vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Der Höhepunkt, als er sich in ihr ergoss, war intensiv und wundervoll, verursachte jedoch unmittelbar tiefe Reue. Nicht ob des Vorgangs an sich, nein, sondern wegen der Emotionen, die er in ihm auslöste. Gleichzeitig hatte er Sherlocks hochmütiges Gesicht vor Augen.

_Du würdest mich nicht betrügen. _

_Fühl dich frei, zu tun oder zu lassen, was und mit wem du willst. _

_Blende mich einfach aus. _

_Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dabei sein. _

_Such dir Mätressen und hab Spaß. _

Vielleicht war genau das das Problem. Mary war keine _Mätresse..._

*

Während des beginnenden Herbstes schob John Gedanken an Sherlock immer weiter in den Hintergrund. Ihm war bewusst, dass er keine Zukunft mit seinem Omega hatte und es war an der Zeit, diese Tatsache endlich vollumfänglich zu akzeptieren. Sherlock hatte dies von Anfang an klar gemacht und nie den Anschein erweckt, an diesem Umstand etwas ändern zu wollen. Im Gegenteil, nie hatte er auf Johns sporadische Briefe reagiert oder sich gemeldet, nachdem er im vergangenen Winter in Kensington aufgetaucht war.

Natürlich wusste John nicht, ob Mycroft Holmes Omega Sherlock überhaupt von seinem unangekündigten Besuch erzählt hatte. Vermutlich nicht. Vielleicht aber doch. Was den Tatbestand, dass Sherlock ihn auf Lebzeiten ignorierte, nur noch offensichtlicher machte. Es brachte nichts, zu lamentieren oder gar über alberne, unerfüllbare Traumschlösser zu fantasieren. Es war an der Zeit, das Leben am Schopf zu packen und den nächsten Schritt zu gehen.

Er genoss die aufkeimenden Gefühle für Mary und ertrug den gutgemeinten Spott seiner Alphakameraden, wann immer er mit seligem Lächeln aus Marys Quartier schlich. Auch Bill schien die Beta zu mögen, selbst wenn sie hier und da eine Anspielung auf Johns Bund machte. Ganz so, als würde sie ihm in Erinnerung rufen wollen, dass zuhause jemand auf John wartete.

Dass das nicht der Fall war, war nicht nur John, sondern auch Bill durchaus bewusst. Doch seit die künstliche Befruchtung mit einem anonymen Spender geglückt war und sie und Cilia ihr erstes Baby erwarteten, schien Bill noch viel mehr von dem traditionellen Bild einer Alpha-Omega-Partnerschaft überzeugt zu sein.

Auch ohne Bills kleine Spitzen war sich John seiner Verbindung durchaus bewusst. Ob er wollte oder nicht, sich Gedanken oder Hoffnungen verbot, ein Teil von Sherlock schien stets bei ihm zu sein, wie eine körperlose Entität. Unsichtbar, doch stets präsent. Ein Nebengedanke, vergraben im Unterbewusstsein.

Glücklicherweise war Johns Bund kein Hinderungsgrund für Mary, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen, denn als er an einem freien Nachmittag seine Finger mit ihren verwob und „ich glaube, ich verliebe mich in dich“ in ihr Ohr flüsterte, küsste sie John mit einer nie dagewesenen Intensität. Das Lächeln auf ihren rosigen Lippen sprach Bände und der Sex im Anschluss war voller Zärtlichkeit, die in diesem Ausmaß eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung für John war. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem war er glücklich, als er die Beta danach näher an seine nackte Brust zog und in einen entspannten Schlummer fiel.  
  
*

Desorientiert erwachte John wenig später, als ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss und Mary panisch seinen Namen rief, während sie an seiner Schulter rüttelte.

„John, John! Bitte... was ist los? Wach auf!“

„Keine... Luft...“, keuchte er und griff sich an die Kehle, bis es ihm gelang, einen rasselnden Atemzug zu nehmen.

Nur mühsam schaffte er es, die Augen zu öffnen. Unfokussiert starrte er an die Decke, Panik schnürte ihm den Hals zu, gleichzeitig glaubte er, sich übergeben zu müssen. Würgend und hustend ließ er sich von Mary auf die Seite drehen und entleerte seinen Mageninhalt vom Bettrand auf den Boden. Wellenartig zogen Schmerz, Übelkeit und Angst durch seinen Körper.

„Sher..._lock..._“

Tränen schossen John in die Augen, als er sich aus dem Bett fallen ließ und auf Händen und Knien zu der Truhe kroch, in der er seine persönlichen Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er, die Scharniere zu öffnen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft, den Deckel anzuheben.

„John, was ist denn nur los?“, fragte Mary schluchzend.

„Hilf mir...“ Er deutete auf die Truhe und suchte benommen zwischen Unterlagen, Fotos und Briefen, nachdem Mary den Metalldeckel für ihn geöffnet hatte.

Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und in Sorge, ohnmächtig zu werden, sog er immer wieder hektisch Luft ein. Die Panik ließ ihn beinahe hyperventilieren und er merkte, dass sein Gesicht tränennass war. Unwillig wischte er sich mit dem Handballen über Augen sowie Wangen und zog die Nase hoch. Endlich zog er das gesuchte Kärtchen aus der letzten Ecke und presste es erleichtert an seine Brust, dass es ihm nicht aus den zittrigen Fingern glitt und auf den Boden flatterte.

„Handy...“, keuchte er und deutete auf sein Mobiltelefon auf dem kleinen Nachttisch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als Mary ihm das Telefon reichen wollte und drückte ihr stattdessen die cremefarbene Visitenkarte mit den goldenen Lettern in die Hand.

„Wähl...“

Mary schien vollkommen verwirrt zu sein und zog die Augenbrauen kraus, als sie erkannte, dass es sich um eine Londoner Nummer handelte. Dennoch verlor sie keine Zeit, sondern tippte die Ziffern ab und schob John das Telefon ans Ohr, als das Freizeichen ertönte.

John klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Marys Handgelenk sowie an das Plastik des Mobiltelefons und lauschte dem Tuten. Nach dem fünften Klingeln wurde endlich abgenommen und eine näselnde Stimme meldete sich.

„Er stirbt...“, schluchzte John, ohne seinen Namen zu nennen. „Bitte finden Sie ihn. Er _stirbt!_“

Mehr konnte John nicht sagen, bevor ihm das Telefon aus der Hand glitt und sich Ohnmacht wie ein schwarzer Mantel über ihm ausbreitete.

*

John kam in tiefster Nacht wieder zu sich. Er wimmerte leise und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht, das in seine Pupillen stach. Schmerz schoss unmittelbar in seinen Kopf und er hob kraftlos seine Hand, um sie schützend über die Augen zu legen. Sein Hals fühlte sich roh an und brannte, außerdem pochte es dumpf in seinem Brustbein. Etwas piekte unangenehm in seinem linken Arm. Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand vom Gesicht und öffnete die Augen erneut zögerlich.

Die grelle Helligkeit entpuppte sich als eine Nachttischlampe, die neben ihm gedimmtes Licht verbreitete. Das Stechen im Arm kam von einer Infusionsnadel. Er befand sich nicht in seinem Bett, sondern auf der Krankenstation.

_Was zum Teufel..._

Irritiert sah sich John um. Wieso war er hier? Und wo war Mary?

Auf einem Besucherstuhl saß Bill in ungesunder Haltung, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, und schnarchte leise.

„Bill?“, krächzte John und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

Sofort riss die Alpha die Augen auf, blickte John an und lächelte erleichtert.

„Hey, Kumpel. Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Bleib bitte liegen.“ Unmissverständlich drückte sie John an der Schulter zurück auf die Matratze. „Wie geht’s dir?“

„Durst...“

Bill nickte und beeilte sich aufzustehen, um John ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Sie führte es mit einem Strohhalm an seine Lippen, half ihm so, das Trinken zu erleichtern und stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand.

„Ganz langsam, okay? Nicht zu viel auf einmal.“

Erleichtert spürte John, wie das frische Wasser das Brennen in seiner Kehle bekämpfte und sein gurgelnder Magen zur Ruhe kam. Nach einigen weiteren Schlucken ließ er sich seufzend zurück auf das Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er war müde, wollte nichts sehnlicher als erneut einzuschlafen, bis es ihm wieder besser ging und—

„Oh mein Gott! Sherlock!“ Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn sich ruckartig aufrichten. „Wo ist mein Handy? Bill? Wo ist mein verdammtes Telefon?“

„Ganz ruhig, John.“ Bill legte ihm eine Hand auf den Brustkorb, der sich hektisch hob und senkte. „Ein- und ausatmen. Wir wollen jetzt keine Panikattacke. Ein... und aus, schön mit mir. So ist es gut.“

Bill atmete gemeinsam mit John, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er nicht mehr hyperventilierte; erst dann legte sie John das Telefon in die zitternde Hand.

Rasch entriegelte er den Bildschirm und erkannte den Eingang mehrerer Kurzmitteilungen. Eine eiskalte Klaue umklammerte Johns Herz. Er hatte Angst die Nachrichten zu öffnen und sich dem Schlimmsten zu stellen. Üble Galle sammelte sich in seinem Mund, als er schließlich das Menü öffnete.

_21:45, unbekannte Nummer_

_Wir haben ihn gefunden. MH _

_21:48, unbekannte Nummer_

_Er lebt. MH _

_23:19, unbekannte Nummer_

_Er ist stabil. MH_

_23:20, unbekannte Nummer_

_Danke. MH _

Erleichtert schluchzte John auf, ließ das Telefon in seinen Schoss fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Er spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm senkte, als Bill sich daraufsetzte, einen Arm um Johns Schultern legte und ihn an sich zog.

„Shhh...“

„Er lebt. Gott sei Dank, er lebt.“

Als er sich an Bill klammerte, die ihm über den Rücken streichelte, während er ihr T-Shirt mit seinen Tränen durchnässte, spürte er sie. Ganz schwach und hauchzart, dennoch unmissverständlich vorhanden. Sherlocks Präsenz und die Verbindung zu ihm.

„Er _lebt... _mein Omega... mein Sherlock...“

Erst viel später, als er ein Sandwich verdrückt und eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte, fühlte sich John in der Lage, Bill zu fragen, was überhaupt geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich kaum an etwas, außer an die alleskonsumierende Panik und das Wissen, dass sich sein Omega in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation befunden hatte.

Die Alpha gab ihm einen kurzen Abriss von dem, was Mary ihr erzählt hatte, und was passiert war, nachdem man John auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Viel war es nicht, denn John war die meiste Zeit ohnmächtig gewesen oder hatte im Delirium zitternd und schwitzend nach seinem Omega gerufen. Die fähigen Ärzte und Krankenschwestern wussten, mit welchem Phänomen sie es zu tun hatten, konnten aber nicht mehr tun, als John zu stabilisieren und ihm eine Infusion mit Kochsalzlösung, sowie ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich John über die Brust. „Sicher, dass ihr mich nicht wiederbelebt habt? Ich hab das Gefühl, mein Brustbein ist gebrochen.“

Bill hob die Augenbrauen und sah John mitleidig an. „Ganz sicher, John. Bei _dir _wurde keine Herzmassage durchgeführt.“

„_Oh..._“

Angespannt ballte John die rechte Hand zur Faust, während er mit der anderen nach der Thermoskanne hangelte, um sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einzugießen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Mary?“, fragte er. Viel weniger aus echtem Interesse, als mit dem Bedürfnis, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sie war hier, bis ich sie irgendwann schlafen geschickt habe.“ Bill zuckte nachlässig mit den Achseln. „Es war schwer für sie. Sie kann es nicht verstehen...“

„Was?“, fragte John, obwohl er die Antwort längst kannte.

„Die Dynamik des Bundes. Was es bedeutet, zu einem Omega zu gehören. In eurem Fall möglicherweise ein Seelenbund...“

„Oh, bitte. Fängst du jetzt auch damit an?“

„John“, lachte Bill humorlos. „Du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass das mehr als extrem war.“

„Blödsinn!“, knurrte John. „Keiner von uns war je in so einer Situation. Woher sollen wir wissen, was extrem ist und was nicht? Und selbst wenn es so etwas gäbe – und ich sage nicht, dass ich daran glaube – Sherlock würde es aus tiefstem Herzen hassen.“

Außerdem verursachte die Vorstellung, seelisch an einen Partner gebunden zu sein, der überdeutlich klargemacht hatte, dass John in seinem Leben keinen Platz hatte, eine tiefgreifende Panik in ihm. Ein gewöhnlicher Bund war das eine, eine Verbindung der Seelen etwas völlig anderes.

Mit verkniffenem Mund nahm er sein Handy vom Nachttisch und tippte eine kurze Nachricht.

_Behalten Sie bitte für sich, dass ich damit zu tun hatte. Er muss das nicht wissen. JW _

*

Kurze Zeit später schnürte eine andere Art von Schmerz Johns Herz zu, als er Tränen aus kornblumenblauen Augen quellen sah.

„Es liegt nicht an dir, Mary. Aber es würde nicht funktionieren.“

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest dich verlieben...“

„Das stimmt auch!“

„...aber ihn liebst du mehr...“

„Ja. _Nein! _Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Du hast doch gesehen, was passiert ist. Ob ich will oder nicht, er ist immer bei mir, ein Teil von mir und... ich bin nicht frei, Mary. Es wäre nicht fair, dir gegenüber. Es tut mir _so_ leid.“

Noch bevor John aus dem Krankenstand entlassen wurde, hatte Mary ihre Versetzung erwirkt und das Camp verlassen.

_ **Jetzt** _

John hätte gerne noch einmal mit Sherlock über den Ratgeber geredet, den er gefunden hatte. Doch bislang hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben '_Wie man sich verliebt_' anzusprechen. Dass es sich bei dem Buch bereits um die 32. Auflage handelte, amüsierte John. Anscheinend waren er und Sherlock nicht allein mit ihren Problemen. Ein tröstlicher Gedanke, der ihm jedoch nicht weiterhalf.

Augenblicklich hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, den fragilen _Waffenstillstand, _wie Sherlock ihre aktuelle Situation bezeichnete, zu gefährden. Insbesondere jetzt, wo John instinktiv spürte, dass Sherlocks nächste Hitzephase in greifbare Nähe rückte.

Über die letzten Tage hatte John vermehrt gekocht, die Lebensmittelvorräte aufgestockt und diese possessive Unruhe gespürt, die er bereits bei der letzten Hitze erlebt, damals aber noch nicht einzuordnen vermocht hatte. Dankbar nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Sherlock den Kontakt zu dem Alpha-Polizisten auf ein Minimum reduziert hatte und seinerseits in einen – für Sherlock völlig untypischen – Nestbautrieb verfallen war. Mehr als einmal musste sich John auf die Zunge beißen, um Sherlocks Fleiß nicht lobend zu kommentieren.

In der Praxis hatte John bereits Bescheid gegeben, dass er voraussichtlich bald spontan freinehmen müsse. Glücklicherweise sprang die Versicherung während Hitzephasen ein und bezahlte ausgefallene Arbeitsstunden, so dass sich weder Alphas noch die wenigen Omegas, die einer monetären Beschäftigung nachgingen, über Geldeinbußen sorgen musste. Auch eine Kündigung aufgrund hitzebedingter Arbeitsausfälle war seit Jahrzehnten gesetzlich verboten.

Sarah hatte Johns Ankündigung mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zur Kenntnis genommen. Noch immer war ihr Miteinander ein wenig hölzern. John hoffte jedoch inständig, dass sich ihr Verhältnis mit der Zeit wieder normalisierte.

Der Duft in der Wohnung veränderte sich seit Tagen merklich. Er war schwerer, lieblicher und omnipräsent. Er sorgte dafür, dass John Sherlocks Nähe noch mehr suchte als sonst und sich dabei dazu zwingen musste, keinen Körperkontakt herzustellen. Zu gerne hätte er seinen Omega in die Arme geschlossen, sich an dem verführerischen Duft berauscht und erste Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Natürlich war solch ein Verhalten unerwünscht.

Es war später Abend, als John frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer kam und in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel auf dem Sofa Platz nahm, um noch ein wenig fernzusehen. Er blickte zu Sherlock, der im gleichen Aufzug im Wohnzimmer herumlungerte und klopfte auf das Polster neben sich.

„Willst du ein wenig mit mir schauen? Es kommt eine Reportage über ungelöste Kriminalfälle des 19. Jahrhunderts. Ich dachte, dass dir das eventuell gefallen würde?“

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schaltete er den Fernseher ein und suchte nach dem entsprechenden Sender. Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als ein blauer Morgenmantel an ihm vorbeirauschte und Sherlock sich ans äußerste Ende des Sofas setzte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, wie Sherlock den seidigen Stoff enger um seinen Körper schlang, die Beine anzog und interessiert auf den Bildschirm blickte.

John versuchte, sich auf die Reportage zu konzentrieren. Doch er war viel zu abgelenkt von Sherlocks köstlichem Duft, der immer stärker zu werden schien. Außerdem rutschte der Omega unruhig auf dem Polster hin und her und schien sich unbewusst an dem Leder zu reiben. Er wirkte verschwitzt, gar ein wenig fiebrig. Ein paar der dunklen Locken klebten in Sherlocks Nacken, während die Haut wenigstens eine Nuance rötlicher war als üblich. John leckte sich über die Lippen, als Sherlock mit einem leisen Seufzer den Kopf in den Nacken rollte und mit zwei Fingern über die schweißige Haut seines Halses strich.

Ganz automatisch grub John die Fingernägel in seine Handballen, um sich davon abzuhalten, die Lücke zu Sherlock zu schließen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. Der Drang näher bei seinem Omega zu sein, sich an dem aphrodisierenden Duft zu laben und in einem sicheren Kokon aus Kissen und Decken auf den finalen Eintritt der Hitzephase zu warten, wurde schier unerträglich. John war fast dankbar, als Sherlock in der ersten Werbepause aufstand und in die Küche ging.

„Was machst du?“, fragte John ganz automatisch.

„Ich hole mir ein Glas Wasser. Das wird wohl erlaubt sein, oder?“, murrte Sherlock, ohne John eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und ging mit staksigem Schritt in den Nebenraum.

Seufzend rieb John über seinen Oberschenkels und justierte den halbharten Penis unter seiner Schlafanzughose. Seit Stunden war er erregt, doch nicht einmal die eilige Masturbation unter der Dusche oder die grauenhaften Beschreibungen unterschiedlicher Morde in der Reportage hatten den Zustand gelindert. John überlegte, ob er die Werbepause nutzen und nach oben gehen sollte, um sich ein weiteres Mal zu befriedigen, als er hörte, wie Glas in der Spüle zu Bruch ging und Sherlock aufstöhnte. Noch bevor er fragen konnte, was passiert war, flutete eine Welle von Sherlocks Geruch Johns Organismus. John sprang auf, schüttelte im Laufen seinen Morgenmantel ab und entledigte sich seines T-Shirts, noch bevor er die Küche betreten hatte.

Dort stand Sherlock mit dem Rücken zu John. Den Kopf gesenkt klammerte er sich mit aller Kraft an die Arbeitsplatte und atmete abgehackt. Hier war der Geruch noch viel stärker und befeuerte Johns Erregung um ein Vielfaches. Der vertraute Geschmack von Honig breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, als er sich über die Lippen leckte. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er sich vergewissern.

„Ja?“, fragte er simpel und nahm Sherlocks hektisches Nicken dankbar zur Kenntnis.

Er trat an den Omega heran, strich vorsichtig über die weißen Fingerknöchel hinauf zu den Oberarmen. Seine Hände verirrten sich unter die Aufschläge von Sherlocks Morgenmantel. Langsam und bedächtig schob er den Stoff von Sherlocks Schultern und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Er fuhr unter Sherlocks T-Shirt, streichelte über die erhitzte Haut hinauf zu den Brustwarzen, die sich unter Johns Fingerspitzen zu steifen Knötchen zusammenzogen. Er gab Sherlock ein Zeichen, dass er die Arme heben sollte, damit er ihm das T-Shirt ausziehen konnte.

„_John..._“, wimmerte der Omega leise, als John seine Nase in Sherlocks Nacken grub und geräuschvoll inhalierte.

„Endlich!“

Sherlocks köstliche Duftkomposition flutete John bis in den letzten Winkel und ließ ihn wohlig aufstöhnen. Ganz automatisch leckte er über die silbrige Erhebung der Narbe und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Wohlwollend sah er auf die Gänsehaut, welche die feinen Härchen in Sherlocks Nacken aufstellte, als er mit den Zähnen über das Mal schabte.

„Endlich...“

„_Ah_...“

John presste sein steifes Glied gegen Sherlocks Kehrseite, der seinerseits den Hintern hinausstreckte, um sich an John zu reiben. Er musste in Sherlock sein. Jetzt. Sofort! Ungeduldig zog er gemeinsam mit Sherlock an den Schlafanzughosen, bis beide endlich nackt waren. Anschließend drehte er den bebenden Omega herum und drängte ihn gegen den Küchentisch. Sherlock verstand den Wink, rutschte auf die Platte und blickte John unter schweren Lider an.

Sofort drängte sich John zwischen Sherlocks Beine und legte die Arme um den Omega, zog ihn an sich und grub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halskuhle. Er sog die feine Haut zwischen die Zähne und knabberte daran. Sherlock grub seine Finger in die Haare an Johns Hinterkopf, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er ihn festhalten oder wegziehen wollte. Der Hinweis, als er sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Tisch abstützte und John den Schoß entgegenstreckte, war jedoch unmissverständlich.

„Bitte... John...“

„Hast du noch Schmerzen von... letztens?“, fragte John und spielte dabei auf die unglückliche Nacht an, als Sherlocks missglücktes Experiment einen unnatürlichen Hitzeschub provoziert hatte.

Sherlocks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung...“

„Ja? Zeig es mir!“

John drückte Sherlocks Oberkörper nach unten, so dass sein Rücken auf der hölzernen Platte ruhte. Dann griff er unter Sherlocks Kniekehlen, winkelte die Beine an und stellte die Füße auf dem Tisch ab. Hungrig wischte sich John über den Mund und trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinen Omega zu betrachten. Die gespreizten Schenkel, der steife Omegapenis, die prallen, runden Hoden und die Pofalte, aus der es bereits verdächtig glitzerte.

_Endlich..._

Sherlock sah John unter bebenden Atemzügen entgegen, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gepresst. Mit einem Schritt war John erneut bei Sherlock, strich mit dem Finger durch die ausgetretene Feuchtigkeit und schob ihn in den Mund. Verzückt schmeckte er die aphrodisierende Essenz und nahm dabei Sherlocks hilfloses Wimmern kaum wahr.

„Ich muss dich kosten... zieh die Knie an“, knurrte John. Als Sherlock tat wie ihm geheißen, beugte er sich hinunter und spreizte seine Pobacken. Beim Anblick des feuchten Anus, sammelte sich Speichel in Johns Mund und ließ ihn hart schlucken.

Ohne zu zögern leckte John über Sherlocks pulsierenden Muskelring, die Hoden und schließlich den Penis; saugte die schmale Erektion im Ganzen in den Mund.

„Oh, mein _Gott..._“, stöhnte Sherlock. Sein Kopf machte einen dumpfen Laut, als er auf der Tischplatte aufkam.

Nur widerwillig zog sich John zurück und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Sein Omega schmeckte köstlich und irgendwann wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als die Essenz direkt aus der Quelle zu trinken. Doch nun musste er endlich _in _Sherlock sein. John war schmerzhaft hart. Seine Erektion pulsierte mit jedem Herzschlag und sonderte einen großen Tropfen Präejakulat ab, als er erst zwei, dann drei Finger in Sherlocks Anus schob.

„Ich will dich. Sag mir, dass ich dich haben kann!“, befahl John, als er die Finger zurückzog und seine Eichel vor dem zuckenden Muskelring positionierte.

„Ja. Bitte mach... _ja..._“

John musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht lauthals aufzuschreien, als er Stück für Stück in Sherlocks heißer Enge versank. Und auch Sherlock schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Den Mund zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen aufgerissen, überstreckte er den Kopf in den Nacken, bog das Rückgrat durch und bäumte sich auf, so gut es auf dem Tisch möglich war, bis John ihn vollständig ausfüllte.

„Endlich...“, seufzte John und zog sich zurück, nur um gleich wieder in Sherlock einzudringen und zu spüren, wie der andere Körper unter ihm nachgab.

Nach wenigen harten Stößen schob John seine Arme unter Sherlocks Rücken und zog den Omega hoch. Er wollte mehr Nähe zu Sherlock, brauchte sie. Er wollte sich um seinen Omega wickeln und ihn nicht mehr loslassen; die verlorenen Wochen ohne Körperkontakt wiedergutmachen.

Sherlock stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus, als John seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an sich zog.

„Festhalten“, knurrte John, als er Sherlock stabilisierte und vom Tisch hob.

„Oh Gott“, japste Sherlock und überkreuzte seine Arme in Johns Nacken und die Beine um seine Hüften. Gleichzeitig schob er sein Becken vor und presste seine inneren Muskeln zusammen, damit Johns Erektion bei der Aktion nicht aus ihm herausrutschte.

John drückte Sherlock fest an die nächste Wand und schob seine Hände unter Sherlocks Kniekehlen, um ihn besser festhalten zu können, dann nahm er seine Stöße wieder auf.

„_John..._“

„Gott, du hast mir gefehlt...“, keuchte er und blickte in das lustvoll verzerrte Gesicht seines Omegas. Die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen, die Pupillen so sehr geweitet, dass kaum mehr etwas von den hellen Iriden zu sehen war. Heißer Atem wehte in Johns Gesicht, als er sich hungrig über die Lippen leckte. „Ich werde dich jetzt küssen. Diesmal machen wir es nicht ohne, verstanden?!“

John wartete Sherlocks zustimmendes Nicken kaum ab, bevor er seinen Mund auf Sherlocks presste.

_Endlich..._

Überrascht über die Heftigkeit mit der Sherlock seine Küsse erwiderte, öffnete John den Mund, um Sherlocks forscher Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Der Omega leckte, biss und saugte an Johns Lippen, grub seine Finger in Johns Haare und stöhnte selbstvergessen. Gänsehaut überzog Johns Nacken und er spürte bereits das erste Pochen um seine Peniswurzel, als sich sein Nodus bemerkbar machte.

„_Sher... _wir müssen...“ Er konnte die Verbindung nicht im Stehen vollziehen. „...Schlafzimmer.“

Er ließ Sherlocks Beine los, packte stattdessen mit einer Hand seinen Hintern und stützte mit der anderen das Kreuz, während Sherlock nachfasste und den Griff um Johns Nacken verstärkte. Zwischen sengenden Küssen setzte sich John vorsichtig in Richtung Schlafzimmer in Bewegung.

„Tür...“, keuchte John. Sherlock verstand den Hinweis, löste eine Hand aus der Umklammerung um Johns Nacken und tastete hinter sich nach dem Knauf.

Blind vor Lust und in leidenschaftlichen Küssen gefangen trug John Sherlock zum Bett. Er schaffte es wider Erwarten, sie beide darauf zu platzieren, ohne seine Penis zurückziehen zu müssen. Er schob Sherlocks Arme über dessen Kopf und verwob ihre Finger miteinander. Mit langsamen Stößen trieb er sich tief in ihn und küsste dabei jedes Fleckchen Haut, das er erreichen konnte.

„Du fühlst dich... unglaublich an...“, keuchte er in Sherlocks Halsbeuge. „Niemand ist wie du.“

Hier, im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers wollte John endlich etwas sagen, dass ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte. Zwischen gierigen Küssen und rhythmischen Bewegungen verstärkte er den Griff um Sherlocks Hände.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass es mir leidtut.“

„Hm?“, keuchte Sherlock, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Lust und Unverständnis.

„Dass du miterleben musstest, wenn ich mit anderen zusammen war. Aber du musst mir glauben... _hgnn_... niemand ist wie du. Du bist unglaublich. Du bist einzigartig. Du bist... _ohh... _mein Ome_... ahh..._“

John krallte sich in Sherlocks Finger, als er den Nodus in seinen Omega schob und sein Orgasmus über ihn hinwegwusch wie eine Flutwelle. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie nah er bereits an seinem Höhepunkt gewesen war, so dass ihn die Intensität nun völlig überraschte. Er hörte Sherlock, der unter ihm laut aufstöhnte und seinen Rücken durchbog, spürte, wie heißes Ejakulat seinen Bauch und seine Brust traf, als auch Sherlock kam.

Träge ritt er die letzten Wellen seines Höhepunktes aus und küsste sich über Sherlocks Hals hinauf zu seinen Lippen.

„Ich meine es. Es tut mir leid und...“

„John, bitte. Ich will nicht darüber spre— _ah..._“ John brachte Sherlock zum Schweigen, indem er sein Becken nach vorne schnellen ließ und seinen Nodus ein paar Millimeter tiefer in Sherlock grub.

„...und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

*

Später, als sich der Nodus zurückgebildet hatte und Sherlock dösend auf dem Bauch lag, den Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen gebettet, machte es sich John zur Aufgabe, jedes Muttermal, jede Sommersprosse, jede Narbe auf Sherlocks Rücken zu küssen und so zu katalogisieren.

Die Nachttischlampe spendete dabei ausreichend Licht, ohne die intime Stimmung zu grell zu beleuchten. Als John die rechte Schulter erreichte und zärtlich über das Mal leckte, das er vor fünf Jahren auf der Haut hinterlassen hatte, wollte er ein anderes Thema anschneiden, das ihm seit geraumer Zeit unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Sherlock? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Hmhm...“, kam die träge Zustimmung seines Omegas.

„Der Pheromonblocker. Arbeitest du noch an ihm?“

„Natürlich arbeite ich noch daran. Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, mir das verbieten zu wollen.“

Sherlocks Muskulatur spannte sich merklich an. Zur Beruhigung legte John ihm eine Hand auf die Hüfte und streichelte zärtlich darüber. Ein wenig musste er schmunzeln, weil Sherlock bei der Frage sofort aus der Haut gefahren war. Doch glücklicherweise ergriff der Omega nicht unmittelbar die Flucht.

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich verstehe, warum du an ihm forschst. Das tue ich wirklich. Es ist nur... hast du schon mal an die Gefahren gedacht, die der Blocker mit sich bringt?“

„Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte Sherlock argwöhnisch, stützte sich auf und drehte den Kopf soweit, dass er John giftig anfunkeln konnte.

Seufzend setzte John die Spur von federleichten Küssen auf Sherlocks Wirbelsäule fort und fasste Mut, über ein Kapitel in seinem Leben zu sprechen, auf das er nicht stolz war. Unter zarten Streicheleinheiten und sanften Lippen berichtete er von dem unschönen Erlebnis in dem afghanischen Bordell. Dabei war er dankbar, Sherlock nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, zu sehr schämte er sich dafür, zu was Seinesgleichen fähig waren. Nichtsdestotrotz kamen jeder von Sherlocks geschockten Atemzügen, fassungslosen Zungenschnalzern und verkrampfenden Muskeln einer Ohrfeige gleich.

„...wenn du nun also überlegst, zu was der fehlerhaft dosierte Blocker fähig ist. Die forcierte Hitze, das Problem mit der Essenz, der Trieb... In den falschen Händen könnte er großes Unheil anrichten. Er könnte Omegas in eine dauerhafte Hitzephase zwingen. Bordelle, Zuhälter, letztendlich könnte jeder Schindluder damit treiben und...“

„Und?“, fragte Sherlock leise.

„...und die Vorstellung, dass ein Omega, dass _du_ so einem Risiko ausgesetzt sein könntest, macht mir Angst.“

„Du hast Angst?“, fragte Sherlock skeptisch.

„Natürlich hab ich Angst, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich... Ich bitte dich einfach, dass du darüber nachdenkst, wenn du mit der Arbeit weitermachst, okay?“

John hörte am Rascheln des Kopfkissens, dass Sherlock nickte. „Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten und— _oh..._“

Sherlock sog überrascht die Luft ein, als John einen sensiblen Punkt an seinem unteren Rücken erreichte und mit der Zunge darüberfuhr.

Lächelnd saugte John ein wenig fester an der Stelle und spürte, dass die Anspannung, die nun durch Sherlocks Körper zog, anderer Natur war. Der Duft im Raum änderte sich schlagartig.

„Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht“, murmelte John, küsste Sherlocks Sakraldreieck und biss sanft in die oberste Rundung des Pos, „...dass du dich wohlfühlst. Dass du dich entspannst...“

+++  
  
tbc


	16. Chapter 16

** _Jetzt _ **

„John?!“ Sherlock schoss Hitze in die Wangen, als er realisierte, wie hoch und erschrocken seine Stimme mit einem Mal klang. Eine gefühlte Unendlichkeit lang hatte sich John über seinen Rücken geküsst, hatte jede Kurve, jede Kante mit seinen Lippen oder seiner Zunge verfolgt, lediglich unterbrochen von ein paar zusammenhanglosen Worten, die er gegen Sherlocks Haut gewispert hatte.

Irgendwann hatte er angefangen, von dem Pheromonblocker zu sprechen – und von diesem abscheulichen Bordell. Von den Omegas, die dort gehalten wurden, um irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Alphas regelrecht zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden. Nur allzu gut erinnerte sich Sherlock daran, wie er vor Jahren Johns Nähe und Erregung zu wenigstens einem Omega gespürt hatte; wie er sich selbst betäubt hatte, um nicht mitbekommen zu müssen, wie er sich mit einem anderen Omega verband.

Johns Erzählung nach hatte er jedoch gar nicht an dieser Orgie teilgenommen, sondern hatte so bald wie möglich das Weite gesucht. Er hatte die Schwäche und Verwundbarkeit der Omegas nicht ausgenutzt, um seinen eigenen Trieb zu befriedigen...

Nichtsdestotrotz war es nach diesen Worten Sherlocks erster Impuls gewesen, wütend aufzuspringen. Aber er war von dem Fieber, das ihn tagsüber immer wieder heimgesucht hatte, und von dem ersten ausgebrochenen Hitzeschub in der Küche bereits völlig erschöpft gewesen.

Anders als während seiner ersten Hitzephase, in der Sherlock stundenlang selbst Abhilfe hatte schaffen müssen – vollkommen erfolglos wohlgemerkt – war John diesmal auf der Stelle bei ihm gewesen, hatte ihn ausgezogen und auf die Tischplatte gedrängt, nur um wenig später in ihn einzudringen.

Bereits den ganzen Tag waren sie herumgeschlichen und hatten einander mehr oder weniger unauffällig beobachtet, wenn der jeweils andere gerade abgelenkt gewesen war. Aber keiner hatte den Schritt gewagt, den ersten Kontakt aufzubauen, ehe das Fieber seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

_Ich will, dass du weißt, dass es mir leidtut. Dass du miterleben musstest, wenn ich mit anderen zusammen war. Aber du musst mir glauben... niemand ist wie du..._

_Du bist unglaublich. Du bist einzigartig. Du bist... _ohh_... mein Ome... _ahh_..._

John Worte hallten noch immer in Sherlocks Erinnerung wider und lösten ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. Es fiel ihm schwer zu erkennen, ob das Gesagte der Wahrheit entsprach oder lediglich dem Zweck galt, ihn gefügiger zu machen. Woher sollte er wissen, ob John seinen ohnehin schon konfusen Zustand nicht ausnutzte, um in dieser Hitzephase vor allem auf seine Kosten zu kommen?

Aber jetzt – jetzt war John im Begriff etwas zu tun, dass Sherlock nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte überhaupt noch nie gehört, dass Alphas so etwas taten, schließlich waren sie durchweg nur daran interessiert, ihren Nodus so schnell wie möglich in einem Omega zu versenken, oder?

Sherlock gab einen abgehackten Laut von sich, als sich Johns rechter Arm unter seinem Bauch hindurchschob und ihn ein Stück nach hinten zog. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie John mit der anderen Hand das Fleisch seiner linken Pobacke knetete und zärtlich hineinbiss, bevor er einige Küsse auf der rechten Seite verteilte. Ein heißkalter Schauer rieselte über Sherlocks Rückgrat, das Herz donnerte in seiner Brust. Seine Erektion, die pochend an Johns Arm lag, zuckte wie unter einem Stromstoß, als der Alpha mit Raffinesse über das Perineum zwischen Hoden und Anus rieb.

Ein Hauch heißer Luft stieß gegen die erhitzte, feuchte Haut, dann noch einer und noch einer. Sherlock glaubte, unter der angespannten Erregtheit in seinem Körper zu zerreißen, wenn nicht augenblicklich—! Er wusste nicht was, nur _dass_ etwas passieren musste. Vielleicht hätte er sich ausgelieferter fühlen sollen, ausgeliefert, entblößt und regelrecht unter die Lupe genommen mit Johns Fokus direkt auf seiner intimsten Stelle. Doch sein Kopf brachte kaum genug Worte zustande, um die Situation als anstößig oder gar erniedrigend zu empfinden.

Er wimmerte leise und krallte sich fester in das Laken, als ein wenig mehr von der Omegaessenz aus seinem Körper trat und über die Haut perlte. Etwas Festes, Heißes fing den einzelnen Tropfen auf, verschmierte ihn. Sherlock hatte augenblicklich die pralle Eichel des Alphas vor Augen, doch das war unmöglich. Noch immer hielt John ihn fest umklammert, den Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von Sherlocks— _oh_...

Abgehackter Atem schlug gegen Sherlocks Körperöffnung, ein stetiger Wechsel aus heißer und kalter Luft. Ein Bild blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ein Bild von ihm selbst auf dem Küchentisch, die Beine angewinkelt, John kaum sichtbar zwischen seinen gespreizten Schenkeln. Die Empfindung der leckenden Zunge viel zu kurz, um sie gänzlich greifen zu können. Der elektrisierende Schock, der über seine Nervenbahnen geblitzt war, nur um gleich darauf von der alles einnehmenden Empfindung des Alphas _in_ ihm abgelöst zu werden.

Doch nun ließ sich John Zeit. Seine Zungenspitze – mal fest, mal weich – tastete viel mehr, als dass sie leckte; umspielte den zuckenden Muskelring wieder und wieder, bevor sich John noch weiter vorbeugte und seine Lippen küssend auf den Knoten presste.

Sherlocks japste nach Luft, riss den Mund auf, wie um zu stöhnen, doch der gebrochene Laut, der über seine Lippen schwappte, war kaum zu hören. Sein Gesicht glühte, die Muskeln in seiner Hüfte und in den Oberschenkeln brannten, immer kurz davor, sich der forschen Zunge zu entziehen oder sich ihr mehr entgegen zu drängen.

John wechselte zwischen neckenden Zungenschlägen, die nur die äußersten Nervenenden reizten, und einem Lutschen und Saugen, das Sherlock beinahe um den Verstand brachte. Sherlock war so hart und erregt, dass nicht viel fehlen würde, ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen – dabei war Johns Nodus noch nicht einmal in der Nähe seiner Prostata.

Sherlock stöhnte laut auf, als die Zungenspitze seinen Muskelring teilte und ein kleines Stück in sein Inneres tauchte. Aus einem unerwarteten Reflex heraus langte Sherlock hinter sich und griff nach Johns Haaren, presste seinen Kopf enger gegen sich und jaulte auf, als das Gefühl schlagartig an Intensität zunahm.

John war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden überrascht zusammengezuckt, hatte sich jedoch sogleich gefangen und sein Gesicht tiefer in die Pofalte gepresst, hatte sein Saugen und Lecken mit einem gutturalen Knurren noch ein bisschen verstärkt. Er schob seinen linken Arm ebenfalls unter Sherlocks Körper und hob dessen Becken ein wenig mehr an, spreizte damit unweigerlich seine Pobacke und den Muskelring.

„Ich will dich so sehr“, raunte John zwischen hektischen Atemzügen. „Aber ich will, dass du vorher kommst.“ John drückte von unten gegen Sherlocks Hüfte, bis der sich auf die Unterarme stützte und John genug Platz hatte, um sich herumzudrehen und unter ihn legen zu können. In dem schmalen Zwischenraum ihrer Körper sah er zu Sherlock auf, suchte seinen Blick, während seine Hände über Sherlocks Brust, Taille und Hüfte glitten.

Fasziniert begegnete Sherlock dem dunkel glühenden Blick seines Alphas, als sein eigener Penis dessen Wange streifte und von einer hervorhuschenden Zunge touchiert wurde. Einer Zunge, die gerade noch... _oh, Gott!_ Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Becken zuckte ganz von selbst vor, so dass seine nasse, entblößte Eichel einen feuchten Film auf Johns Gesicht hinterließ.

John wandte den Kopf gerade so weit, dass er Sherlocks Erektion ohne Zuhilfenahme seiner Hände zwischen die Lippen nehmen konnte. Er streckte den Hals und drückte gleichzeitig gegen Sherlocks Hintern, um ihn bis zur Wurzel in seinen Mund zu schieben. Gleich darauf entließ er ihn wieder und leckte stattdessen über die zusammengezogenen Hoden, saugte sie zwischen seine Lippen und massierte sie vorsichtig.

„John...“

John ließ von ihm ab, sah zu ihm auf, als würde er auf eine Frage oder Aufforderung warten, doch als Sherlock nichts dergleichen äußerte, nahm er die gerötete Eichel wieder zwischen seine Lippen und umspielte das Frenulum mit seiner Zunge. Gleichzeitig spreizte er mit einer Hand Sherlocks Pobacken, strich mit zwei Fingern der anderen Hand über den gereizten Anus und stupste vorsichtig gegen die Öffnung.

Eine heiße Welle der Erregung rauschte durch Sherlock. Seine Gelenke wurden weich und wollten ihn nicht mehr halten, als die beiden Fingerspitzen den Muskelring überwanden und in sein Inneres vordrangen. Statt sich vornüber fallen zu lassen und sich Johns Mund zu entziehen, verlagerte er sein Gewicht nach hinten und setzte sich auf. Dabei sanken Johns Finger tiefer und streiften unweigerlich das pochende Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren.

Sherlock warf ob der doppelten Stimulation den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ungehalten auf, nicht sicher, ob er lieber in den Mund stoßen oder die Reibung an seiner Prostata intensivieren wollte. Ein sanfter Druck an seiner Taille und ein pointierter Blick von John forderte ihn dazu auf, beides zu tun.

Sherlock stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. Wollte John denn nicht in ihm sein? Sich sein vermeintliches Recht nehmen?

Aufgestützt auf seinen Handballen brauchte Sherlock ein paar Sekunden, um einen zufriedenstellenden Rhythmus zu finden. Doch kaum war dies geschehen, war die doppelte Stimulation so überwältigend, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf dieses sagenhafte Gefühl, welches sich in seinem Unterleib aufbaute und ihn höher und höher schaukelte.

Gänsehaut kribbelte über seine Haut, heiße und kalte Schauer liefen über seine Wirbelsäule. Die Erregung bündelte sich in seiner Leiste, war kaum noch zu ertragen und entlud sich mit einer Heftigkeit, die Sherlock ohne einen Nodus noch nicht erlebt hatte. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie John um seinen Penis herum schluckte und zwischenzeitlich schnaufend durch die Nase atmete; wie er weiterhin über den hypersensible Nervenknoten strich, bis auch die letzte Welle von Sherlocks Ekstase verebbt war. Erst dann ließ er von Sherlock ab und zog seine Finger zurück.

Sherlock rollte schwer atmend auf die Seite und beobachtete gebannt, wie John seine mit Omegaessenz benetzte Hand um seine eigene Erektion legte und auf und ab bewegte.

John gab eine abgehacktes Stöhnen von sich und saugte zischend die Luft ein. Mit der freien Hand wischte er sich über den nassen Mund, nur um die Feuchtigkeit gleich wieder von seinem Handrücken zu lecken. Er streckte den Hals in den Nacken, suchte nach Sherlock und warf ihm einen hungrigen Blick zu.

Sherlock schluckte schwer und setzte sich auf, ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er John dabei beobachten konnte, wie er sich selbst anfasste; das erste Mal, dass er Bilder zu den Lauten hatte, die spät in der Nacht zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. Voll erigiert war der Alphapenis geradezu erschreckend groß. Johns Hand konnten sich kaum darum schließen. Die Spitzen von Sherlocks eigenen Fingern würden sich vielleicht gerade so berühren, würde er Johns Hand mit seiner ersetzen. Die pralle Eichel war stark gerötet und feucht von Präejakulat und Omegaessenz.

Der Gedanke, es John gleichzutun, sich hinunter zu beugen und den Alpha mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, jagte gleichzeitig ein aufregendes Kribbeln und pure Agonie durch Sherlocks Eingeweide. Es schien gänzlich unmöglich zu sein, allein für die Eichel genügend Platz in seinem Mund zu finden. Andererseits hatte der ganze Penis bereits mehrfach in seinen Körper gepasst, bis hinunter zu...

Sherlock stieß überrascht die Luft aus, als er den Nodus sah. Johns verhaltenes Stöhnen ignorierend rutschte er ein Stück die Matratze hinunter, um ihn besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Der Schwellkörper an der Wurzel des Alphapenis war prall und gerötet. Interessiert verfolgte Sherlock eine dicke Ader, die sich über den Schaft zog und unter der Haut des Nodus zu verschwinden schien.

Sherlock streckte die Finger aus und realisierte, dass Johns die pumpende Bewegung fast vollständig eingestellt hatte; wie er mit flachen Atemzügen jede Reaktion von Sherlock beobachtete. Er zischte und ließ das Becken hochschnellen, als Sherlock die Haut berührte. Sie war heiß, glühte förmlich, und fest, unnachgiebig. Speichel sammelte sich in Sherlocks Mund und er schluckte schwer, während seine Finger die Rundung des Nodus nachfuhren.

John streckte sich abrupt, strampelte Halt suchend und verdrehte lustvoll die Augen. Dass der Nodus dermaßen empfindsam war, faszinierte Sherlock. Er wiederholte die kleine Streicheleinheit und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Johns freie Hand nach seinem aufgestützten Arm griff und sich hineinkrallte.

„Sherlock!“

Die schier verzweifelte Erregung in Johns Stimme sandte einen kraftvollen Schauer über Sherlocks Rückgrat. Er wollte sehen, wie John den Höhepunkt erreichte; wollte sehen, wie er sich den Empfindungen hingab und für ein paar winzige Augenblicke die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Sherlock beugte sich ganz nah über Johns Gesicht, ohne mit dem Streicheln aufzuhören, und fixierte die meerblauen Iriden. Ihre Lippen waren kaum einen halben Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, der Duft der Omegaessenz lag schwer zwischen ihnen. Sherlock konnte sich selbst schmecken, vermischt mit Johns ganz eigener Note.

Gebannt starrte er in die geweiteten Pupillen und flüsterte: „Lass es mich sehen...“

John atmete zittrig aus, streckte den Hals und überbrückte die letzte Distanz. Ihre Münder trafen sich zu einem geradezu verzweifelten Kuss. Sherlock spürte, wie John die Bewegung an seiner Erektion wieder aufnahm, und intensivierte seinerseits die sanfte Stimulation um den Nodus. Er konnte das hektische Pochen von Johns Herzschlag unter der gespannten Haut spüren.

John schlang seinen freien Arm um Sherlock und zog ihn tiefer in den Kuss. Er atmete fahrig, stöhnte gegen Sherlocks Mund und knabberte an der geschwollenen Unterlippe. Sherlock spürte das Pulsieren im Nodus und drückte instinktiv zu, kurz bevor John kam und den Kopf mit einem lauten Stöhnen in den Nacken warf. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, seine Becken schnellte wie ferngesteuert hoch und der erste Schwall cremig-weißen Spermas spritzte über seinen Bauch, unweigerlich gefolgt von einem zweiten und dritten.

Sherlock verfolgte das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund, den Nodus noch immer fest mit seinen Fingern umschlossen. Er ließ ihn erst los, als John an ihm zog und Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gesicht lenkte. John atmete schwer, benetzte seine trockenen Lippen und strich ein paar Locken aus Sherlocks Gesicht, ehe er ihn wieder zu sich hinunterzog und küsste.

„Du bist unglaublich“, wisperte er und suchte Sherlocks Blick.

Sherlock schlug die Augen nieder und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Er schmiegte sich an Johns Seite und gab einen fragenden Laut von sich. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht...“

„Mehr als du denkst...“

Sherlock sah an John hinunter, sah die untrüglichen Spuren seines Orgasmus, die sich auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch abzeichneten, und musste schmunzeln. Aus dem Spalt an Johns noch immer halb harter Erektion trat nach wie vor etwas Sperma aus, das sich in seinem Bauchnabel sammelte. Der Nodus pulsierte im Takt seines Herzschlages und – so glaubte Sherlock – war vielleicht auch ein klein wenig frustriert, da er sich nicht an seinem eigentlichen Bestimmungsort befand.

„Ich sollte etwas zum Abwischen holen“, sagte Sherlock und war schon im Begriff, sich hochzustemmen, als John ihn festhielt.

„Nicht. Bleib hier. Bitte.“ Er blickte regelrecht flehend zu Sherlock auf. „Ich brauche dich... genau hier. So wie sonst auch.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Sherlock zögerlich und schmiegte sich erneut an Johns Schulter.

Nach einer Weile reckte John den Hals und sah zu den beiden Nachttischen hinüber, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach Papiertüchern. Aber Sherlock hatte nicht daran gedacht, welche bereitzulegen. Vorsichtig rutschte John etwas näher an den Rand des Bettes und streckte den Arm aus.

„Aha!“, rief er triumphierend und hangelte nach etwas, das nicht in Sherlocks Sichtfeld lag. Vermutlich ein achtlos hingeworfenes Kleidungsstück oder— _oh, nein!_

„Was ist denn das?“, fragte John im nächsten Augenblick lachend und hob das Kopfkissen hoch, über das Sherlock Johns T-Shirt gezogen hatte.

Sherlock schnellte hoch in eine sitzende Position, das Gesichts bereits in Flammen, und riss John das Kissen aus der Hand. „Gar nichts!“

„Na klar, das ist mein T-Shirt! Das hab ich schon gesucht“, sagte John grinsend und zupfte an dem Jerseystoff.

Mit einem frustrierten Knurren rupfte Sherlock das Kleidungsstück herunter und warf es auf Johns nassen Bauch, nur um gleich darauf das Kissen zu umklammern und sein knallrotes Gesicht darin zu verbergen. Es war ihm unglaublich peinlich, dass John jetzt nicht nur wusste, wer an dem Verschwinden des T-Shirts schuld war, sondern wozu er es verwendet hatte.

„Warum... hast du es genommen?“, fragte John, während er die Spermaspuren aufwischte. Als er damit fertig war und den eingesauten Stoff wieder neben das Bett warf, hatte Sherlock noch immer nicht auf seine Frage reagiert. John setzte sich ebenfalls auf und drückte das Kissen vor Sherlocks Stirn herunter, um ihn zum Hochschauen zu animieren, doch Sherlock vergrub sich nur noch mehr in den weichen Falten.

„Du hast es aus dem Seesack genommen, als ich zurückgenommen bin, oder? Weil du... weil es nach mir gerochen hat?“

Sherlock nickte abgehackt. Er hörte überdeutlich, wie John ein lachendes Schnauben ausstieß und krallte sich fester in das Kissen. Wie kindisch und albern sein Verhalten war – sowohl während des Diebstahls als auch jetzt – wusste er selbst; er brauchte keinen Alpha, der über ihn lachte!

„Das ist wirklich... süß“, sagte John und schmiegte sein Gesicht in die wirren Locken. „Ich mag deinen Duft auch sehr. Du weißt, wie sehr er mich erregt und... er beruhigt mich, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Ich hab ihn vom ersten Moment an gemocht.“

Zögerlich hob Sherlock den Kopf und begegnete Johns Blick, nur um gleich wieder beschämt zur Seite zu sehen. „Es war ein Trick, den mir Mycrofts Omega verraten hat. Etwas, das nach dir riecht, mit ins Bett zu nehmen, damit ich...“ —_nicht so allein bin_. Sherlocks Kehle schnürte sich zu.

John wartete geduldig, doch Sherlock konnte den Rest des Satzes nicht aussprechen. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er seine eigenen Gefühle nicht verstand, nachdem er die Gefühle aller anderen grundsätzlich infrage stellte? Wie sollte er zugeben, ein Heuchler zu sein, ohne das letzte bisschen Respekt zu verlieren, das John ihm vielleicht noch entgegenbrachte?

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Es ist... seltsam. Eigentlich kennen wir uns noch gar nicht so lange und doch ist da diese Verbindung zwischen uns, die bereits mehrere Jahre besteht. Eine Verbindung, mit der... wir uns bisher nicht arrangieren wollten... oder konnten. Aber...“

„Aber?“, fragte Sherlock und sah zweifelnd zu John.

John zuckte halbseitig mit einer Achsel. „Die Verbindung ist viel intensiver... und geht viel tiefer, als wir anfangs gedacht hätten. Und sie wird uns für den Rest unseres Lebens begleiten.“

„Worauf willst du hinaus?“

John seufzte und rang sichtlich um die richtigen Worte. „Ich denke... wir sollten es versuchen. Wir sollten versuchen, uns zu arrangieren, damit wir das Beste aus der Situation machen können.“

„Das Beste? Du meinst, die Hitzephase teilen?“, fragte Sherlock argwöhnisch und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupte, dass das schlecht wäre! Aber das ist nicht, was ich meine. Nein, ich rede von unserem... _deinem_ ursprünglichen Plan. Von deiner Unabhängigkeit. Freiheit. Und auch wenn wir mittlerweile festgestellt haben, dass... das alles nicht ganz so einfach ist... können wir ihn dennoch umsetzen. Nur nicht... getrennt.“ 

Sherlock schnaubte missbilligend. Er wusste, dass John recht hatte. Sie hatten genug Erfahrung gesammelt, um es beide zu wissen. Ein Leben fernab voneinander war schmerzhaft und kaum zu ertragen, ganz gleich, ob sie Gefühle füreinander hatten oder nicht.

_Es ist unsere Biologie._

„Was schlägst du also vor? Dass wir so weitermachen, wie in den letzten Monaten und uns gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, wenn wir nicht gerade eine Hitzephase teilen?“, fragte Sherlock ungläubig.

„Ernsthaft? Nein. Genau das möchte ich nicht. Es ist anstrengend und tut uns beiden nicht gut, ständig zu streiten. Aber wenn wir einen Weg finden könnten, uns besser zu arrangieren...“

„Du willst schon wieder auf diesen Ratgeber hinaus, oder?“ Sherlock wölbte herausfordernd eine seiner Augenbrauen und sah, wie John nickte.

„Ja, der Titel ist unglaublich kitschig, aber eine Aufgabe haben wir bereits erledigt und... ich weiß nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir seitdem... verständnisvoller miteinander umgehen.“

Das schwere Seufzen, das sich aus Sherlocks Brust kämpfte, war ohrenbetäubend. „Also gut, wir können uns die Fragen und Aufgaben ja mal genauer ansehen und dann entscheiden wir, ob das etwas für uns ist. Aber nicht jetzt.“ Schnaubend rollte sich Sherlock wieder auf das Bett und rutschte mit dem Rücken an John heran. Kaum dass sich John ebenfalls hingelegt hatte, robbte er näher an ihn heran und breitete die Bettdecke über ihnen aus.

Als John seinen Arm um seine Taille legte, ließ Sherlock es nicht nur geschehen, sondern drückte ihn sanft an sich und streichelte über Johns Haut.

** _Ein Jahr und elf Monate zuvor_ **

Nach seinem letzten Besuch war Sherlock nur noch einmal zu Wiggins gegangen, um sich _Seven_ zu besorgen. Ein naiver, verzweifelter Teil von ihm hatte sich erhofft, dass sich der sexuelle Übergriff nicht wiederholen würde; dass sie zu ihrem ursprünglichen Deal zurückkehren könnten. Aber Wiggins hatte sein Wiedererscheinen als Anlass genommen, Sherlock erneut zu bedrängen.

Sherlock hatte sich gewehrt, hatte ausgeschlagen und Wiggins Nase gebrochen. Blut hatte seine Faust und sein Shirt rot gesprenkelt. Vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin, Angst und mit zitternden Fingern hatte Sherlock die einzigen beiden Phiolen _Seven_ gegriffen, die Wiggins in seinem Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hatte, und hatte das Weite gesucht, ehe der Dealer in der Lage war, ihn aufzuhalten.

Wieder zuhause verbarrikadierte Sherlock die Türen und Fenster, schrubbte sich hektisch das Blut von den Fingern und stopfte das befleckte Shirt in den Mülleimer. Noch immer bebend vor Zorn und Panik setzte er sich auf das Sofa und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, aber die unterschwellige Angst ließ sich nicht vertreiben. Er zog die schmalen Phiolen aus seiner Hosentasche und beäugte sie kritisch.

Der Inhalt war klar wie Wasser, unscheinbar und rein. Dabei wusste Sherlock, dass der Anblick täuschte. Schließlich waren in der Flüssigkeit Alphapheromone und andere Chemikalien vermengt, unsichtbar für das menschliche Auge. Entschlossen griff Sherlock zu einer seiner letzten verpackten Einwegspritzen und zog etwa die Hälfte aus der ersten Phiole auf. Anschließend krempelte er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und begutachtete seine Ellenbeuge. Die letzten Einstichstellen funkelten ihn in einem wütenden Rot an. Eine weitere Injektion würde viel stärker schmerzen als üblich.

Stattdessen wählte er die Vene an seinem Handgelenk direkt unter seinem Daumen und quälte die Nadel mit zusammengepressten Kiefern in die sensible Haut. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, das Knirschen seiner Zähne malträtierte sein Trommelfell. Als es geschafft war, drückte er den Kolben herunter und zog die Spritze augenblicklich heraus. Er presste ein sauberes Taschentuch auf die Stelle und ging in die Küche. Aus dem Eisfach holte er ein Kühlkissen, welches er auf das Handgelenk legte, um die Schmerzen zu lindern.

Die Erlösung, die _Seven_ üblicherweise brachte, ließ jedes Mal länger auf sich warten. Nach den zahlreichen Injektionen in den letzten Wochen und Monaten hatte sich sein Körper an die Dosierung gewöhnt und verarbeitete sie schneller. Gleichzeitig schien John seine neue Beziehung immer ernster zu verfolgen, so dass er ihn immer häufiger und deutlicher wahrnahm.

Angst schnürte Sherlock die Kehle zu, als er die angebrochene Phiole auf dem Wohnzimmertisch sah. Wenn er sie sich gut einteilte und nur ein bisschen von John zuließ, könnte er sie vielleicht über zwei Wochen strecken. Das war nicht viel Zeit, um einen neuen Dealer zu finden...

*

Es war ausgerechnet Lestrade, der Sherlock unbewusst auf einen neuen Dealer aufmerksam machte. Seit dem Bruch mit Mycroft verbrachte Sherlock nur noch selten Zeit im Yard, nicht zuletzt, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass Lestrade seinen Drogenkonsum bemerkte, aber auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass Mycroft zu viele Informationen über ihn erhielt.

Aufgrund des Vorfalls in Camden wurde Sherlock nie in Fälle eingebunden, die etwas mit Drogen zu tun hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt Sherlock seine Augen und Ohren offen und merkte sich die Namen, die zwischen den Polizisten des Drogen- und des Morddezernats besprochen wurden. Bei den meisten handelte es sich jedoch um Dealer, die bereits ausfindig gemacht, verurteilt worden waren oder kurz vor der Festnahme standen.

„Sebastian“ war jedoch ein Dealer, der dem Drogendezernat immer wieder durch die Lappen ging. Er war clever, wusste es, falsche Spuren zu legen und lange verschwunden zu sein, ehe irgendwelche Polizisten an seinen Umschlagplätzen auftauchten. Der geläufige Vorname half zudem dabei, seine Identität geheim zu halten. Sebastian war so gut in dem, was er tat, dass er selbst Polizisten, die undercover für das Yard arbeiteten und die als glaubwürdige Kunden auftreten sollten, erkannte und sich ihnen entzog.

Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es Sherlock, über seine alten Kontakte mit Sebastian in Verbindung zu treten. Auch wenn er ihn nicht von seiner Ungefährlichkeit überzeugen konnte, verkaufte Sebastian ihm die gewünschte Droge. Sie vereinbarten einen Ort, an dem Sherlock das Geld hinterlassen sollte. Einige Zeit später erhielt er eine Nachricht, wo er die „Bestellung“ abholen konnte.

Sherlock war diese Form der Kommunikation ganz recht, denn so riskierte er nicht noch einmal einen Vorfall wie mit Wiggins.

Die Mischung von Sebastian war gut, stark und langanhaltend, aber nicht so hochwertig wie die von Wiggins. Dennoch war sie ihr Geld wert, fand Sherlock.

Nachdem er Sebastian innerhalb von drei Wochen mehrfach kontaktiert hatte, schrieb dieser ihm wie üblich eine Nachricht mit der Abholadresse über eine ständig wechselnde Telefonnummer. Anders als sonst hatte er aber noch eine weitere Textzeile daruntergeschrieben, die Sherlock stutzen ließ.

_Lass es ruhiger angehen, Shez. Du nimmst zu viel. _

Sherlock schnaubte spottend, als er die wenigen Worte las und tippte seinerseits eine Nachricht an die Nummer.

_Fick dich. Das geht dich nichts an._

Kurze Zeit später ging eine weitere Nachricht auf Sherlocks Handy ein.

_Die von Ihnen gewählte Nummer steht nicht länger zur Verfügung._

*

Es hörte nicht auf.

Johns Präsenz in seinem Körper, das Phantom des Alphas in seiner Wohnung, das Anschwellen und Abebben von _Gefühlen_, die nicht ihm galten. Gefühle, die von Tag zu Tag an Tiefe gewannen, die eine Basis für ein gemeinsames Leben schafften und ihn gleichzeitig zu ertränken drohten.

_Ein Leben ohne mich... _

Sherlocks Adern brannten. Die zahlreichen Einstichstellen waren gerötet, entzündet, die Venen unter der Haut vernarbt und verhärtet. Er hatte viele verschiedene Stellen probiert – Handrücken, Unterarme, Füße – hatte die Zähne unter Schmerzen zusammengebissen, als die Nadeln tiefer sanken, einzig und allein dadurch motiviert, dass die Erlösung kurz darauf folgen würde.

Es ging nicht anders. _Seven_ war das Einzige, das ihn davon abhielt, gänzlich aus der Haut zu fahren, die Krallen in sein eigenes Fleisch zu schlagen, durch Muskeln und Sehnen zu dringen, bis er an seine Knochen gelangte, um sie zu brechen.

Er war leer, ausgehungert und am Ende seiner Kraft. Gleichzeitig voll, regelrecht _erfüllt_ von Emotionen, die einem ihm völlig unbekannten Menschen galten. Ebbe und Flut.

Wie war das möglich? Wie war es möglich, so viel für jemanden zu empfinden? Das Leben mit dieser Person verbringen zu wollen, aneinander geschmiedet wie zwei Teile des gleichen Körpers? Ein einzelner Organismus, ein Blutkreislauf, ein Puls? Wie war es möglich, dass nur eine Hälfte den Schmerz der Trennung spürte und Tag für Tag ein wenig mehr verwelkte, während die andere gedieh – unbewusst?

Sherlock dachte an seine Mutter, an ihr freundliches Gesicht, die hellblauen Augen, das sanfte Lächeln. An die braunen Locken, die sich an ihren Schläfen kringelten und die sie mit ihren zarten Fingern hinter ihr linkes Ohr zu streichen suchte. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Duft, an liebliche Magnolie und süßen Ahorn, an herben Kakao und weiche Wolle. Er erinnerte sich an ihre schwere, warme Hand auf seinem kleinen, schmalen Rücken; wie sie ihn fast vollständig bedeckte, beschützend und fürsorglich. Das Lied, dass sie immerzu gesungen hatte – die Worte waren längst vergessen, aber die Melodie war durch seine Poren gesickert und Teil seiner selbst geworden.

Sie hatte nicht mehr gesungen, als sein Vater krank geworden war. Sie hatte nicht mehr gelächelt, hatte nur noch geweint und gefleht, dass ihr Alpha gerettet werden möge.

Sherlock war es wie Jahre vorgekommen, in denen er am Türrahmen zum Elternschlafzimmer gestanden und die über das Bett gebeugte Figur seiner Mutter beobachtet hatte; in denen er dem Schluchzen und Jammern gelauscht hatte, während er sich selbst nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als getröstet zu werden.

Erst später erfuhr er, dass der Todeskampf seines Vaters keine drei Tage gedauert hatte. Seine Krankheit hatte ihn bereits viele Jahre begleitet und Stück für Stück geschwächt. Eine Heilung gab es nicht. Es war sein letzter Wunsch gewesen, nicht in einem Krankenhaus zu sterben, sondern bis zum letzten Augenblick im Kreise seiner Familie zu sein.

Im Anschluss war alles noch viel schlimmer geworden. Der rapide Verfall seiner Mutter hatte Panik und Unverständnis in Sherlock ausgelöst. Liebte sie ihre Kinder denn nicht so sehr wie ihren Alpha? Konnte sie nicht für ihn und Mycroft die Kraft aufbringen weiterzuleben?

_Reichte Sherlocks Liebe denn nicht? _

Die Luft zischend zwischen die Zähne saugend stach Sherlock die Nadel in seinen Unterarm, drückte den Kolben herunter und zog sie wieder heraus. Ein einzelner Tropfen Blut quoll aus der Einstichstelle, fing das Licht ein, das durch den Spalt in den Vorhängen fiel, und rollte über seinen Arm, als ob er es dort verteilen wollte.

Das Ziehen in seinem Magen, die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern und das Pulsieren in seinem Kopf ließen nach. Eingepackt in Watte wanderte sein Geist zu dem stillen Ort, an den See, wo nichts und niemand außer ihm existierte. In Gedanken schwebte er im Schneidersitz über der spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche, die Augen geschlossen, die Atmung ruhig. Frieden erfüllte ihn. Ein mittlerweile gewohntes, absolut notwendiges Gefühl.

Als er ein Blubbern hörte, riss er die Augen auf. Irritiert sah er hinunter, sah, dass das sonst kristallklare Wasser von roten und schwarzen Schlieren getrübt war; sah, wie es zunehmend brodelte, bis es in heller Aufregung kochte und dampfte.

_Nein, nein, nein!_

Sherlock verlor den Halt, stürzte auf das Wasser zu. Seine Arme und Beine ruderten hilflose in der Luft, suchten nach etwas zum Festhalten, etwas zum Greifen. Aber da war nur Leere. Er schlug mit dem Gesicht auf das brodelnde Wasser auf, Hitze schoss ihm in den Kopf, flüssiges Blei kochte durch seine Adern. Sein Brustkorb und seine Lunge wurden zusammengepresst, die verbleibende Luft entwich ihm wie einem zischenden Kessel.

Übelkeit brodelte in ihm hoch, als sich sein Magen fest verknotete und beißender Schmerz durch seine Glieder pulsierten. Er registrierte das Würgen; dass sein Mund kurz darauf blockiert war; dass er nicht atmen konnte. Instinktiv drehte er sich auf die Seite, hustete und keuchte. Er spuckte Galle und Blut über den Rand des Sofas, den Gestank von Erbrochenem in der Nase. Mühsam holte er Luft, wurde jedoch gleichzeitig von Krämpfen und einem Hustenreiz in die Mangel genommen. Er krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, die ihn erst nach mehreren nicht enden wollenden Sekunden wieder freigaben.

Völlig kraftlos drehte er sich zurück auf den Rücken, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen tränennassen Augen, sein Herz raste viel zu schnell. Panik überkam ihn. Mit Blicken suchte er nach seinem Handy, konnte es jedoch nicht entdecken. Es musste noch immer im Mantel stecken. Er versuchte, sich aufzustützen, irgendwie diese paar Meter bis zur Tür zu bewältigen, um Hilfe zu rufen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

Seine Beine gaben nach, kaum dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Seine Knochen hatten sich im Gelee seiner Muskeln aufgelöst, jegliche Kraft war aus ihm gewichen. Er stürzte über den flachen Couchtisch, stieß sich den Unterschenkel an der Kante an. Seine Hände federten ihn reflexartig ab, als er zu Boden fiel, aber ein beißender Schmerz blitzte durch seinen Körper. Völlig am Ende lag er auf dem Teppich und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, eine Bestandsaufnahme vorzunehmen. Doch sein Kopf weigerte sich, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zuzulassen. Einzig der Schmerz, sein rasselnder Atem und die Übelkeit waren ihm präsent.

Ein zweiter Krampf schüttelte ihn nur wenig später. Wimmernd wand er sich auf dem Boden, bis er wieder abgeklungen war. Anschließend gelang es ihm kaum, die Augen offenzuhalten. Die lauernde Finsternis verschluckte ihn zunehmend. Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen klammen Rücken und ein einzelner ernüchternder Gedanke trat in den Vordergrund.

_Ich sterbe. _

Er versuchte zu schlucken. Versuchte, die Angst zu verdrängen. Versuchte, sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er sank tiefer und tiefer in die Bewusstlosigkeit, bis alles um ihn herum von einer undurchdringlichen Stille verschluckt worden war und langsam verblasste.

_John, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht..._

*

Tage später erwachte Sherlock in einem Krankenhaus. Benommen und irritiert sah er sich um, nicht in der Lage, zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Bei der kleinsten Bewegung blitzten beißende Impulse über seine Nervenbahnen. Diverse Schläuche waren an verschiedenen Stellen mit seinem Körper verbunden, eine Atemmaske bedeckte Nase und Mund und ein Pulsmesser klemmte an seinem rechten Zeigefinger. Sein linkes Handgelenk war bandagiert und ein dumpfer Schmerz spaltete sein Brustbein.

Er war allein.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Seine Sicht verschwamm, bis die ersten Tropfen über seinen Wimpernrand stürzten und an denSchläfen hinunterliefen. Er schniefte unbeholfen in die Maske und atmete abgehackt.

Er lebte... aber er war allein.

*

Die erste Person, die Sherlock im Krankenhaus besuchte, war nicht etwa ein Teil der Familie, der er den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, sondern Lestrade. Mit finsterer Miene betrat der Detective Inspector das Einzelzimmer, in das Sherlock geschoben worden war, nachdem man ihn von den Maschinen losgemacht und von der Intensivstation geholt hatte.

Sherlock war froh, den Alpha zu sehen – überhaupt jemanden zu sehen, dem sein Wohlergehen am Herzen lag – und zeigte das mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Lestrade erwiderte das Lächeln nicht, stattdessen legte er die Stirn in Falten, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich darauf. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das bartstopplige Kinn, ohne Sherlock anzusehen.

Je länger er darauf wartete, dass Sherlock das Wort ergriff, desto trotziger fühlte sich dieser. Hatte er nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig Mitleid verdient? Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte?!

„Naja“, sagte er letztendlich, „das ist wohl gerade noch mal gut gegangen.“

Der Blick, der ihn aus Lestrades braunen Augen traf, ließ das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

„Ich schwöre dir, Sherlock, noch so ein Spruch und ich sorge dafür, dass du hier nicht mehr rauskommst!“, knurrte der Alpha drohend.

„Was willst du überhaupt hier?!“, konterte Sherlock wütend.

„Das Krankenhaus hat Mycroft informiert, dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist. Er will dich nicht sehen. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Auch Anthea ist tief verletzt, dass du so verantwortungslos mit deiner Gesundheit umgehen konntest.“

Sherlock schnaubte missbilligend.

„Er hat das Krankenhauspersonal angewiesen, dich solange hierzubehalten wie möglich. In der Zwischenzeit sucht er eine geeignete Einrichtung, in der du vorläufig wohnen wirst.“

„Was?!“ Ungläubig starrte Sherlock Lestrade an und krallte sich in die Bettdecke.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Vermutlich fragst du dich, was passiert ist, nachdem du das Bewusstsein verloren hast“, sagte Lestrade und richtete sich auf, um Sherlock direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Wir haben dich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Mycroft hat einen Krankenwagen gerufen und ich habe versucht, dich mittels Herzmassage wiederzubeleben. Dabei habe ich dein Brustbein gebrochen. Tut mir leid...“

„Oh...“ Unbewusst rieb Sherlock über den Verband, der sich unter dem Flügelhemd über seine Brust spannte.

„Ich war panisch und hab viel zu viel Kraft aufgewendet. Aber du warst so bleich und...“ Erneut verbarg Lestrade das Gesicht in seinen Händen, seufzte schwer. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Sherlock tonlos. Er starrte auf seine Hände, konnte nicht fassen, dass er diese Frage tatsächlich gestellt hatte.

Erwartungsgemäß saugte Lestrade in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Resignation die Luft ein. „Also ist es wahr? Es war kein Unfall.“

„Ich habe nicht geplant, mir das Leben zu nehmen!“, schnappte Sherlock. „Ich wollte nur, dass— Es ist einfach passiert, okay?! Ich habe... falsch kalkuliert.“

„Warum nimmst du dieses Zeug überhaupt? Dein Alpha ist doch gar nicht in der Nähe. Oder... ist genau das das Problem?!“, verlangte Lestrade zu wissen.

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an und kämpfte gegen die unerwünschten Emotionen an, die langsam aber sicher in ihm hochkochten.

„Tut mir leid... Es geht mich ja nichts an“, sagte Lestrade und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um nach dir zu sehen und dir Folgendes zu sagen: Nimm die Gelegenheit wahr und geh sobald wie möglich in die Einrichtung, die Mycroft aussucht. Mit der Menge an _Seven_, die in deinem Besitz gefunden wurde, musst du ansonsten mit einer mehrjährigen Freiheitsstrafe rechnen. Da kann selbst Mycroft nichts gegen tun. Verstehst du?“

Sherlock nickte stumm und knetete seine gefalteten Hände. Er hörte mit an, wie Lestrade aufstand und zur Tür ging. Als er nach der Klinke griff, sprach Sherlock erneut: „Sagst du ihnen... dass es mir leid tut? ...bitte?“

Lestrade wandte sich noch einmal zu Sherlock, einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte nachsichtig.

„Ich denke, das kannst du ihnen bald selbst sagen.“

+++

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Ein Jahr und fünf Monate zuvor** _

Mürrisch betrachtete John den Mann im Spiegel. Die Ränder unter den Augen, das stumpfe Haar, der Drei-Tage-Bart, der das Resultat einer unrasierten Woche war. Wann die verkniffenen Lippen das letzte Mal gelächelt hatten, vermochte John nicht zu sagen. Tränensäcke ließen sein Gesicht aufgequollen wirken, obwohl er in den letzten Monaten wenigstens vier Kilo abgenommen hatte. Er hatte nachgelassen.

Mit dem Daumennagel kratzte er über die Stoppeln an seiner Wange und warf sein Rasierzeug kurzerhand unbenutzt zurück in den Kulturbeutel. In seiner Kompanie waren Bärte nicht gern gesehen, aber das war John völlig egal. Sollten sie ihn doch disziplinieren, wenn ihnen sein Erscheinungsbild nicht passte. Es war ihm einerlei.

Davon einmal abgesehen war er überzeugt, dass den Major derzeit völlig andere Sorgen plagten. James Sholto war während seines letzten Heimaturlaubs in einen fatalen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt worden, der seinen Omega getötet und ihn lediglich mit einer Entstellung hatte überleben lassen.

John konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum der Offizier nach alldem überhaupt zurückgekommen war. Und doch hatte er seinen Dienst nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr nach dem schrecklichen Vorfall wieder aufgenommen und führte John auf diese Art tagtäglich in besonders plakativer Weise eine Version seines eigenen Schicksals vor Augen, dem er nur um Haaresbreite entgangen war.

Die abscheulichen Narben in James' Gesicht, sein gelähmter Arm und die traurigen Augen waren ein groteskes Spiegelbild von Johns Seele, zeigten sie ihm doch – einem wandelnden Mahnmal gleich – was es für einen Alpha bedeutete, seinen Omega zu verlieren. John wusste, dass seine Gedanken unfair und unangemessen waren, schließlich hatte er Sherlock nicht verloren – auch wenn es für einen Augenblick danach ausgesehen hatte. Nein, er hatte Sherlock nie gehabt.

Als Arzt der Kompanie und auch als Freund wollte John James Trost spenden. Doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, auf seinen ehemaligen Mentor zuzugehen. Viel zu sehr schmerzte es ihn, den vormals so unerschütterlichen Alpha gebrochen zu sehen. Gleichzeitig ängstige es ihn, wie schnell eine Vorzeigebeziehung wie die von James und seinem Omega, die John im Stillen stets bewundert hatte, ein jähes Ende finden konnte.

Dabei war nicht etwa der starke Alpha in Ausübung seiner Pflicht ums Leben gekommen. Nein, ein geplatzter Reifen auf der Autobahn hatte den Omega getötet und James Sholto in eine Trauergestalt verwandelt. Welche Strippen der Alpha gezogen hatte, um zurück an die Front kommen zu dürfen oder ob ihn ein geheimer Todeswunsch trieb, vermochte John nicht zu beantworten. Letzteres konnte er jedoch nachempfinden.

Anstatt dankbar zu sein, dass das Schicksal gnädig mit ihm gewesen war, sah sich John täglich damit konfrontiert, was aus ihm hätte werden können, _wenn_ Sherlock tatsächlich gestorben wäre. Nach wie vor verursachte der Gedanke an die schreckliche Nacht Übelkeit in John und sorgte für einen pochenden Phantomschmerz in seinem Brustkorb. Gleichzeitig wirkte die gebrochene Gestalt von James Sholto wie eine Warnbake und sorgte dafür, dass John verstärkt versuchte, seine aufgebrochenen Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich nicht mehr involvieren zu lassen. Weder in Sachen Sherlock Holmes noch in sonstige zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen. Er hatte genug von alledem. Etwas in ihm war zersprungen. Etwas, das er nicht kitten konnte. Oder wollte.

John ließ die Tage teilnahmslos an sich vorbeiziehen. Ob es morgens oder abends war, Montag oder Freitag, Frühling oder Sommer. Er versorgte seine Patienten automatisch, schottete sich jedoch von ihren Schicksalen ab. Er suchte keine Nähe zu seinen Alphakameraden und schon gar nicht zu den Betasoldaten. Im Gegenteil, jeden Versuch seiner Truppe, John freundschaftlich mit einzubeziehen oder ihm mit Verständnis zur Seite zu stehen, stieß er brüsk zurück. Er hatte keine Affären mehr und ignorierte jeglichen Flirtversuch, bis die Avancen schließlich ausblieben. Er schrieb keine Briefe in die Heimat; nicht an seine Eltern, nicht an Harry und längst nicht mehr an die Adresse in Kensington. Die partnerschaftliche Episode mit Mary Morstan strich er aus seinem Gedächtnis. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Beziehung von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war.

Mürrisch und in sich gekehrt war bald nur noch wenig von Johns ehemals sonnigem Gemüt übrig. Stattdessen spürte er eine tiefe Melancholie in sich, die er immer öfter mit Hilfe von Alkohol betäubte.

Seit Bill Afghanistan verlassen hatte, um Cilia bei der Geburt ihres Kindes beizustehen und die ersten Wochen gemeinsam mit der kleinen Familie zu verbringen, war John völlig auf sich allein gestellt. Nicht, dass er traurig darüber war. Bills besorgte Blicke, die ständigen Fragen nach seinem Befinden und ihr permanentes Geplapper über ihre Omega verursachten Kopfschmerzen und Aversionen bei John. Er war regelrecht erleichtert, als Bill abreiste und er endlich alleine vor sich hinbrüten konnte.

In manchen Nächten, wenn ihn seine wirbelnden Gedanken trotz Erschöpfung nicht einschlafen ließen, schlich John ins Freie. Er setzte sich an den äußersten Rand des Camps in den Sand, dorthin, wo selbst die Wachen nur selten patrouillierten, und starrte in den Himmel. Die endlose Weite des Firmaments mit den unzähligen Sternen, die er in dieser Üppigkeit in London nie zu sehen vermocht hatte, erfüllte ihn mit Demut. Gleichzeitig verstärkten sie die dunklen Gedanken, die Schatten, den Kummer.

Ob Afghanistan oder England, ob Alpha oder Omega. Er war klein und hilflos hier unten. Unwichtig. Ungeliebt. Ungewollt von seinem Gegenstück.

Die stille Hoffnung, nein, den Wunsch, jemals eine echte Beziehung mit Sherlock aufzubauen, hatte John nach dieser schicksalsträchtigen Nacht begraben. Die Vorstellung von einem Seelenbund ängstigte ihn mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Und so tat er alles, um den Omega aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Die Visitenkarte mit Mycrofts Telefonnummer hatte er längst zerrissen; selbst wenn sich die Ziffern unwiderruflich in seinen Geist eingebrannt hatten.

Er ertränkte die Frage, ob Sherlock zuhause dieselben Sterne betrachtete und dabei ab und zu an ihn dachte, mit scharfem Whiskey, bis die blinkenden Lichtlein über ihm zu einem weißlichen Schleier verschwammen.

*

Viele Wochen später saß John vor einem kleinen Café und nippte an einem heißen Tee. Er versuchte, Bills Geplapper zwischen den lärmenden Gästen an den Nachbartischen und dem hektischen Markttreiben um ihn herum herauszufiltern. Selbst wenn er ihren Erzählungen über Cilia und dem Baby nur halbherzig lauschte. Ihm war es zu laut, zu warm, zu voll. Außerdem interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig, welche Fortschritte der kleine Murray machte und wie viel er den anderen Kindern in seinem Alter inzwischen voraushatte.

Während er hier und da nickte und mit bestätigenden Lauten zu signalisieren versuchte, dass er dem Gespräch folgte, verfluchte sich John innerlich. Nach wochenlanger selbstauferlegter Isolation war er drauf und dran gewesen, Lagerkoller zu entwickeln. Inzwischen bereute er seine Entscheidung, Bill auf den nahegelegenen Wochenmarkt begleiten zu haben, und sehnte sich nach der Abgeschiedenheit seines Lieblingsplatzes im Camp zurück. Er war es schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr gewohnt, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemanden oder etwas anderes als seine wirbelnden Gedanken zu richten.

„—deshalb haben wir uns für dich entschieden. Bitte, sag ja!“, schloss Bill ihren Monolog.

_Für dich entschieden... sag ja!_

_Verdammt! _

John hatte nicht mitbekommen, worum es Bill ging. Die Murrays wollten ihn doch hoffentlich nicht schon wieder als Samenspender missbrauchen?

„Ich... äh...“, sagte er lahm und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Schau, nach dem, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, halte ich das für keine gute Idee.“

„John!“ Bill lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl vor und machte Anstalten, ihre Hand auf Johns Unterarm zu legen. Stattdessen griff sie zu ihrer Teetasse, jedoch ohne daraus zu trinken. „Gerade wegen dem, was geschehen ist und deiner Reaktion darauf, können wir uns niemand Besseren vorstellen. Du warst so besonnen und stark. Du behandelst Omegas mit mehr Respekt, als ich es je bei anderen Alphas gesehen habe. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten und Schicksalsschläge, deinem familiären Hintergrund und den... den _Widrigkeiten _ mit deinem Omega... Naja... Du weißt, ich bin nicht gut mit Worten... Was ich sagen will, ist, du bist jemand, der Henry zeigen kann, wie man zu einem außergewöhnlichen Mann und Alpha wird.“

„Was?“

„Außerdem – Henry _John_ Murray. Das ist sein ganzer Name. Du kannst also gar nicht nein sagen.“

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du eigentlich?“, fragte John völlig entgeistert.

„_Deshalb_ wollen wir dich als seinen Taufpaten.“

„Taufpaten?!“

„Natürlich. Was glaubst du denn?“ Bill stellte ihre Tasse auf den Untersetzer und lachte ungläubig auf. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“

„_Uhm... _scheinbar nicht.“

Kopfschüttelnd leerte Bill ihren Tee und erhob sich. Sie schenkte John ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, als hätte sie keine andere Antwort erwartet und klopfte ihm auffordernd auf die Schulter. „Denk einfach drüber nach, okay? Es wäre nicht nur für uns eine Ehre, sondern vielleicht auch ganz gut für dich. Und jetzt lass uns ein wenig über diesen Markt schlendern. Wenn ich Cilia nicht ihr geliebtes Chargewürz besorge, macht sie mir das Leben zur Hölle.“

Schicksalsergeben leerte John seine Tasse und stand ebenfalls auf, um Bill durch das dichte Gedränge zu folgen. An einem Stand, auf dem sich verschiedene Gewürze in den unterschiedlichsten Farben türmten, kam Bill zum Stehen. Sie unterhielt sich in gebrochenem Paschto mit dem Betreiber, während sie sich einige der Pulver und Kräuter in kleine Tütchen füllen ließ.

Indes schlenderte John weiter und grübelte über die ungewöhnliche Bitte nach. Dass die Murrays gerade ihn als Paten für den kleinen Henry auserkoren hatten, verwunderte ihn über allen Maßen. Er hätte weder gedacht, dass er für Bill solch ein wichtiger Mensch war, noch dass sie so große Stücke auf ihn hielt. John war nicht sonderlich religiös, außerdem wenig an Kindern interessiert. Nichtsdestotrotz berührte ihn der Wunsch und Bills Ansprache.

John hielt an einem Marktstand, an dem ihm eine Händlerin freundlich anlächelte. Die alte Beta betrachtete John nachdenklich und griff schließlich zu einer Teemischung, die sie ihm auffordernd entgegenhielt. Gedankenverloren nahm er die kleine Dose in die Hand und roch daran. Sofort stieg ihm der Duft von Honig und wilden Blüten in die Nase. Die Erinnerung an London, an Sommerregen und dunkle Locken ließen ihn für einen sehnsüchtigen Moment die Augen schließlich.

Was würde er darum geben, wenn Sherlock—

Ein Schuss zerriss den Gleichklang des Markttreibens und ließ John taumeln. Lautes Geschrei klingelte in seinen Ohren, während er verwundert auf die Teedose blickte, die ihm zeitlupenartig aus der Hand glitt und auf den schmutzigen Boden fiel.

„John!“, hörte er Bill brüllen.

_John!, _hörte er eine panische Stimme, die nicht ihr gehörte.

Ein brennender Schmerz zog durch seine linke Schulter. Automatisch griff er danach. Warme Nässe tränkte seine Finger. Interessiert betrachtete er die rote Farbe, die über seine Hand lief, als er sie zurückzog. Zwischen karminroten Schleiern blickte er verwundert zum weißblauen Himmel, der harte Boden unter ihm, und sah zu, wie die Wolken tanzten. Ob es heute noch regnen würde? Warum war der Himmel plötzlich über ihm? Warum sah er überhaupt plötzlich direkt in den Himmel?

Oh. _Oh..._

_John! John! _

Etwas presste sich mit aller Kraft auf seine Schulter, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Er spürte nichts. Außer der Träne, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel stahl und über seine Schläfe wanderte.

War das das Ende? Musste Sherlock nun erleben, was John Monate zuvor durchgemacht hatte?

_Sherlock!_

Er wollte nach dunklen Locken greifen. Ein letztes Mal wilden Honig riechen.

_Oh Gott, bitte lass mich leben..._

_ **Jetzt** _

John war positiv überrascht, dass Sherlock seinem Vorschlag nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche sofort zustimmte. Ein heißes Bad mit Sherlock wäre ihm zwar noch lieber gewesen, aber er wollte sein Glück mit solch einer Bitte nicht überstrapazieren. Außerdem war es bereits spät und sie beide völlig erschöpft.

Das grelle Licht der Badezimmerbeleuchtung schmerzte John in den müden Augen, so dass er lediglich die Lampe über dem Spiegelschrank an- und das Deckenlicht ausschaltete. Im sanften Halbdunkel betrachtete John seinen Omegas andächtig. Sherlock stand bereits unter der Dusche und ließ sich das Wasser über den schlanken Körper perlen.

„Kommst du? Oder willst du nur starren? Perversling.“

Sherlock lachte spöttisch. An jedem anderen Tag wäre seine Frage von einem giftigen Tonfall begleitet gewesen, doch heute fehlte jegliche Bosheit in seiner Stimme. Eindeutig war der neckende Charakter zu erkennen, so dass John lediglich amüsiert schnaubte und zu Sherlock in die Wanne stieg.

Ganz automatisch griff John nach einem bereitliegenden Schwamm, gab etwas von Sherlocks teuren Duschgel darauf und begann, seinen Omegas einzuseifen. Zärtlich wusch er über die Oberarme, den Brustkorb, hinunter bis zum Genitalbereich und genoss Sherlocks zufriedenes Seufzen.

„Dreh dich um“, bat John leise, als würde er die intime Stimmung in dem schummrig beleuchteten Raum nicht stören wollen.

Er streckte sich, um einen Kuss auf das Mal an Sherlocks Schulter zu geben und setzte seine Arbeit auf dem Rücken fort. John nahm den schluckenden Laut, den Sherlock von sich gab, als er dessen Pobacken spreizte und mit dem Schwamm dazwischenfuhr, mit Genugtuung wahr. Sanft wusch er letzte Reste der Essenz und seines Spermas von Sherlocks Anus, die er mit seiner flinken Zunge nicht aufgeleckt hatte. Ein verlangendes Ziehen zog bei der Erinnerung an ihr vorangegangenes Liebesspiel durch seinen Unterleib. Er wanderte mit der anderen Hand nach vorne, um sie um Sherlocks Penis und Hoden zu legen und sie sanft zu massieren.

Der Omegapenis war nur leicht erigiert, richtete sich unter Johns zärtlichen Fingern, die die Vorhaut zurückschoben und die Eichel reinigte, jedoch weiter auf. Der Schwamm glitt John aus der Hand und fiel mit einem feuchten _Plop_ auf den Wannenboden. Sherlock sog laut die Luft ein, als John den verlorenen Schwamm mit seinem Daumen ersetzte und in kreisenden Bewegungen über den Muskelring strich.

Seitlich hinter Sherlock stehend rieb John seinen eigenen halbharten Penis gegen dessen Becken, das Sherlock selbstvergessen zwischen Johns Händen vor- und zurückschob. Bei jeder Vorwärtsbewegung trieb er sich so in Johns Faust. Jedes Zucken nach hinten sorgte dafür, dass Johns Daumen in den Anus des Omegas rutschte.

„_John..._“, keuchte Sherlock und drückte seine Wange gegen die kühlen Fliesen, die Hände neben seinem Kopf dagegen gepresst.

„Das ist es... ja, Sherlock. Nimm dir was du brauchst.“

Atemlos beobachtete John Sherlocks entrücktes Mienenspiel im Halbschatten. Die geschossenen Augen und die sinnliche Unterlippe, die zwischen die Zähne gesaugt war. Kurzzeitig bereute er die schummrige Beleuchtung und wünschte sich mehr Licht, damit er mehr, mehr, _mehr_ von seinem Omega sehen konnte.

_Du bist atemberaubend... unglaublich... wunderschön... ich... ich... _

Nichts davon sprach John laut aus, stattdessen verlagerte er seine Position ein klein wenig, so dass er sich über Sherlocks Rücken küssen konnte. Gierig leckte er die Wassertropfen fort, die über den bebenden Körper perlten und schabte mit den Zähnen über die nasse Haut. Den leise mahnenden Gedanken, dass sie sich augenblicklich nicht inmitten eines Hitzeschubs befanden, schob er dank Sherlocks immer lauter werdenden Seufzern energisch beiseite.

John ersetzte seinen Daumen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger und schob sie langsam durch Sherlocks gelockerten Muskelring. Sanft drückte er gegen die leicht geschwollene Prostata und beschleunigte gleichzeitig die Pumpbewegungen seiner Faust. Wieder und wieder rieb er über Sherlocks Penis, über die Eichel, strich erbarmungslos über das Nervenbündel in Sherlocks Innerem; solange, bis Sherlock einen schluchzenden Laut ausstieß und John heißes Sperma spürte, das über seine Finger spritzte.

Der Omega gab sich nur wenige Augenblicke, in denen er mit offenem Mund nach Luft schnappte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf John richtete.

„Jetzt du!“

Sherlock wirbelte herum, rutschte in seinem Eifer beinahe auf dem feuchten Wannenboden aus und drückte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen den Alpha. Er senkte seinen verheißungsvollen Mund auf Johns schmale Lippen und küsste ihn tief.

„Gleich...“, lachte John mit einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Erregung. „Lass uns erst hier raus gehen. Zu rutschig, außerdem wird das Wasser kalt.“

Es stimmte. Der Boiler hatte das ganze heiße Reservoir verbraucht und lediglich lauwarmes Wasser, das sich weiter und weiter abkühlte, kam aus dem Duschkopf. Rasch löste sich John von Sherlock, seifte sich selbst in Windeseile ein und duschte sich ab. Anschließend stieg er aus der Wanne und griff nach einem Handtuch, trocknete sich nachlässig ab und nahm ein zweites zur Hand. Dieses faltete er auseinander und stellte sich auffordernd vor Sherlock, der gerade letzte Wassertropfen aus seinen Haaren presste und die Brause abstellte. Als Sherlock das Handtuch greifen wollte, schüttelte John verneinend den Kopf.

„Lass mich das machen“, bat er und begann konzentriert, Sherlocks Oberkörper und die Beine abzutrocknen.

„Das kann ich doch selbst...“, brummte Sherlock verlegen, ließ seinen Alpha jedoch gewähren.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete John, ohne seine Handlung zu unterbrechen, stattdessen hielt er Sherlock eine Hand entgegen. Nachdem Sherlock aus der Wanne gestiegen war und sich auf den Wannenrand gesetzt hatte, sagte John: „Aber es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, mich um dich zu kümmern.“

Sherlock machte einen zustimmenden Laut, als John vor ihm in die Hocke ging und ihm ein bittendes Lächeln schenkte. In einer auffordernden Geste streckte John die Hand aus. Er wartete, bis Sherlock ihm den Arm entgegenhielt und er ihn sanft mit dem Handtuch abtrocknen konnte. Anschließend fuhr er wie zur Kontrolle mit der bloßen Hand darüber. In der rechten Armbeuge glaubte John eine Unebenheit im Licht des Spiegelschranks schimmern zu sehen. Verwundert strich er mit dem Daumen darüber und verstärkte den Griff um Sherlocks Handgelenk, als der Anstalten machte, den Arm zurückzuziehen.

Nachdenklich zog John die Stirn kraus, als er den zweiten Arm trocknete und dort ähnliche Male erkannte. Obwohl er sie im Halbdunkeln des Badezimmers nicht richtig sehen konnte, hoben sich die silbernen Narben deutlich ab. Als John über ein sichelförmiges Exemplar in der linken Beuge strich, sog Sherlock scharf die Luft ein und zog den Arm zurück, als hätte ihn Johns Berührung verbrannt.

„Nicht...“

„Sherlock, was ist das?“, fragte John, obwohl er die Antwortet bereits erahnte.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen...“

Sherlocks Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern und hatte nichts von seiner üblichen Schärfe inne. Dennoch kroch Kälte über Johns Wirbelsäule und ließ ihn frösteln. Er wollte Sherlock an sich ziehen und ihn gleichzeitig schütteln, ließ ihn letztendlich jedoch nur passieren, als der Omega aufstand und sich an ihm vorbeidrängte.

Dem Impuls, Sherlock zu packen und ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern, widerstand er. Stattdessen ballte er seine Hand zur Faust. Er folgte Sherlock ins Schlafzimmer, lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Verbindungstür und beobachte, wie der Omega ans Fenster ging und hinausblickte. Die Verzweiflung, Scham, Reue und auch der Trotz waren für John deutlich in Sherlocks Körperhaltung, sowie seiner Duftkomposition zu erkennen. John ertrug es nicht, seinen Omega so aufgewühlt zu sehen. Also schob er seine eigenen Empfindungen in den Hintergrund und trat vorsichtig an Sherlock heran, besorgt, er könnte ihn aufscheuchen wie ein verwundetes Tier, das sich bedroht fühlte.

Langsam wickelte John seine Arme um Sherlocks Torso und zog den Omega an seine Brust. Er platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf das ovale Mal, für das er verantwortlich war.

„Kommen die Narben von deinen Experimenten?“

Sherlock schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

„Was dann?“

„Du weißt, was das ist“, wisperte Sherlock kaum hörbar.

„Scheiße!“ Ruckartig löste sich John von Sherlock, packte ihn an den Oberarmen und drehte ihn herum, so dass er dem Omega ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Warum? Warum tust du dir so etwas an?“

Sherlock senkte verlegen die Augen. „Das verstehst du nicht. Ich—“

„Was verstehe ich nicht? Dass mein Omega ein verdammter Junkie ist?“

„Ich bin kein _Junkie_!“, knurrte Sherlock und funkelte John wütend an. Das Feuer war in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. „Ich bin clean und habe seit langer Zeit nichts mehr genommen. Ich werden auch nichts mehr nehmen. Aber maße dir nicht an, über mich urteilen zu können, John Watson, denn du weißt nicht, wovon du redest.“

Mit dem Kopf deutete Sherlock auf seinen linken Arm. „Diese Narben sind meine Erinnerung daran, wie schnell das Leben— wie ich— dass—“ Er unterbrach sich und machte Anstalten, Johns Griff abzuschütteln. Doch der packte nur fester zu und zog den Omega in eine schmerzhafte Umarmung.

_Wie schnell das Leben vorbei ist? _Hätte der Satz so enden sollen? Sprach Sherlock von dem Moment, in dem John seinen Omega fast verloren hätte? An eine Überdosis? Mit einem Mal rauschten all die unterdrückten Erinnerungen an jene grauenvolle Nacht durch John und ließen ihn leise aufschluchzen.

„John?“, fragte Sherlock überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch zögerlich.

„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot!“ Seufzend löste sich John von dem anderen Mann. Er rieb sich über die feuchten Augen, legte seine Hände um Sherlocks Wangen und presste einen harten Kuss auf dessen Lippen. „Tu mir das nie wieder an!“

„Versprochen“, wisperte Sherlock gegen Johns Mund.

*

Sie hatten nicht mehr viel gesprochen, sondern waren alsbald eng umschlungen eingeschlafen. Beide zu erschöpft, körperlich wie emotional, um noch länger wach zu bleiben. Umso überraschter war John, dass er mitten in der Nacht erwachte.

Im Schlafzimmer war es stockfinster und Sherlock lag nicht mehr in seinem Arm. Stattdessen hatte er sich auf den Bauch gerollt und rieb sich wimmernd an der Matratze. Der Raum war erfüllt von Sherlocks herrlichem Duft und seinem leisen Jammern.

„Sherlock?“ John richtete sich auf und legte eine Hand auf den schweißigen Rücken des Omegas. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Hitze... Hitzeschub...“, keuchte der Omega verzweifelt.

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?“, fragte John verwundert und schob gleichzeitig die Bettdecke von sich. Er griff zwischen seine Beine und nahm seinen Penis in die Hand, der ganz von selbst auf den Omega reagiert hatte und bereits halb hart auf seinem Bauch lag.

„Dachte... dachte du wärst noch... _hnngg... _böse auf mich...“

„Manchmal bist du so ein Idiot“, knurrte John, jedoch ohne wirkliche Härte in seiner Stimme. Schlaftrunken rutschte er auf die Knie und tätschelte einen von Sherlocks Schenkeln. Vielleicht auch seinen Hintern, so recht konnte John dies in der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen. „Lass mich zu dir. Mach die Beine... ja, genau so...“

Mit einer Hand spreizte John Sherlocks Pobacke, mit der anderen stabilisierte er seinen Penis, der inzwischen vollständig steif war. Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Körper auf den Omega reagierte, verwunderte ihn kaum noch. Stattdessen genoss er die Erregung, die in Windeseile durch seinen Organismus rauschte. Probehalber ließ er seine Eichel durch den feuchten Spalt gleiten und zischte, als er die ausgetretene Nässe spürte.

„Gott, du bist schon wieder _so _feucht“, wisperte er andächtig. „Wie lange liegst du hier schon und versuchst, es dir selbst zu machen, hm?“

„Weiß nicht... nicht lange... ich... _ah..._“

„Bist du schon gekommen?“ Mehr als dass er es sah, spürte er, wie Sherlock den Kopf schüttelte. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er es hören. Langsam drückte er die pralle Eichel durch den engen Muskelring und verharrte.

„Sag es? Bist du gekommen. Ohne mich?“

Das Rascheln auf dem glatten Stoffbezug des Kopfkissens wurde lauter. „Nein. Nein... _nein... _bin ich nicht. Konnte nicht... brauche dich... John... _bitte... ahhh..._“, raunte Sherlock und drängte sich John entgegen. Er stieß einen dankbaren Seufzer aus, als sich John langsam, aber unerbittlich in ihn schob.

John selbst musste sich fest auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht viel gröber und schneller in den engen Körper zu stoßen. Doch er genoss die unmittelbare Nähe zu seinem Omega viel zu sehr.

Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht lag er auf Sherlock, strich Locken aus dessen Nacken und saugte sich zärtlich daran fest. Langsam und bedächtig begann John, seine Hüfte zu rollen; er zog sich nur für wenige Millimeter zurück und drang genauso sanft wieder ein. Auf diese Art etablierte er einen gemächlichen Rhythmus, den er noch ewig so fortführen könnte.

John verwob seine Finger mit Sherlocks und schob sie über dessen Kopf unter das Kissen. Mit seinen Beinen drückte er die des Omegas auseinander und trieb sich in kaum merklichen Bewegungen in Sherlock hinein und wieder heraus. Der Winkel ermöglichte es John, Sherlocks Prostata mit jedem Stoß zu stimulieren. Der Omega hatte seine Füße Halt suchend um Johns Waden geschlungen und strich mit den Zehen über Johns Haut.

In der Dunkelheit wirkte jedes Geräusch – die Seufzer, das feuchte Gleiten, das Rascheln des Lakens – viel unmittelbarer. Eingelullt vom herrlichen Duft des Omegas wollte John am liebsten ganz tief in Sherlock hineinkriechen. Als wäre die Nähe, zwischen die kein Blatt Papier mehr passte, nicht genug. Etwas zog zuckersüß an Johns Herzen, als Sherlock andächtig seinen Namen wisperte und mit den Daumen über Johns Handballen streichelte.

John wünschte, dass er diesen Kokon aus Nähe und Intimität nie durchbrechen müsste; wollte sie dauerhaft auf dieser Welle der zärtlichen Lust schaukeln. Doch sein Nodus begann langsam, aber deutlich zu pochen. Nicht mehr lang und er würde vollständig anschwellen und den Omega an seinen Alpha binden.

So sehr die Position für ihre träge Vereinigung geeignet war, so gern wollte John Sherlock jetzt küssen. Außerdem wollte er seinen Omega ganz nah halten, auf ihm liegen und sich nicht zur Seite drehen müssen, weil er unweigerlich zu schwer werden würde, wenn sie ihre Höhepunkte erreicht hatten. Widerwillig richtete er sich auf und zog sich ein Stück zurück.

„Hm? John? Was..?“, murrte Sherlock schläfrig.

„Bist du etwa eingeschlafen?“, schnaubte John amüsiert.

„Nein, es ist nur so... entspannend... so... _schön..._“

„Für mich auch“, bestätigte John. „Wir machen gleich weiter. Du musst dich nur umdrehen, mein Scha— Sherlock. Dreh dich um, okay?“

Sherlock rollte sich auf den Rücken und griff verlangend nach John. Sofort war er erneut über dem Omega und drang in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder in den heißen Körper. Sherlock wickelte Arme und Beine um John, als würde er keinen Millimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen dulden. Seufzend presste John seine Lippen auf Sherlocks und küsste ihn zärtlich. Der Nodus pochte im Einklang mit Johns Herzschlag und zuckte verlangend, als Sherlock die Zunge in Johns Mund schob.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie gut du dich anfühlst? Wie unglaublich du bist?“, murmelte John zwischen feuchte Lippen. „Du bist so besonders... einzigartig... wunderschön...“

„_John..._“

„Ich will dich so sehr... ständig...“

John strich über jedes Fleckchen Haut, das er berühren konnte; streichelte über Wangenknochen, zerzauste Locken, Schultern und Arme. Mit dem Daumen berührte er die Narben über Sherlocks Venen. Eine Woge nicht greifbarer Emotionen rauschte durch ihn, als er sich fester an seinen Omega klammerte.

„Bitte... bitte lass es uns versuchen... versprich es mir!“, keuchte John, als er seinen Nodus in Sherlock schob und ihn ein Höhepunkt von bittersüßer Intensität überrollte.

„Ja... ja... _ja..._“, stöhnte Sherlock, als auch er seinen Orgasmus erreichte und sich zwischen ihre Bäuche ergoss.

+++  
  
tbc


	18. Chapter 18

** _Jetzt_ **

Die Wärme und unabdingbare Nähe nahmen jeglichen Raum zwischen ihnen ein. Schweiß kühlte ihre erhitzte Haut, verdampfte lautlos zwischen gehauchten Atemzügen und zwei Lippenpaaren, die sich auch in völliger Dunkelheit immer wieder fanden.

Sherlock war so voll mit Emotionen und tiefschürfendem Affekt; mit der bloßen Präsenz seines Alphas und dessen Nodus; mit lang verdrängten Erinnerungen und neu gemachten Eindrücken, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig so geborgen und entblößt, ausgelaugt und beschützt, roh und absolut vollständig, dass es ihn ängstigte.

Er wollte fliehen; wollte John zur Seite stoßen und aufspringen; wollte sich in irgendeiner Ecke ganz klein machen. Die Furcht vor all den Gefühlen, die in ihm aufwallten, erschreckte ihn bald mehr als die verschiedenen Empfindungen an sich. Statt dem ersten Impuls nachzugeben und sich trotz ihrer Verbindung die Freiheit zu erkämpfen, schmiegte er seinen Kopf enger in Johns Halskuhle, wickelte beide Arme um dessen Hals und krallte sich in die ebenso schweißig-glühende Haut.

„Ich hab dich...“, raunte John.

Worte, die Sherlock nie im Leben ausgesprochen hatte, brannten ihm auf der Zunge, versengten seine Kehle, flossen wie Lavaströme durch seine Lunge und erloschen zischend in seinem Inneren. Er unterdrückte das Schluchzen mit letzter Kraft, versuchte, die verräterischen Regungen seines Körpers zu bändigen oder zumindest zu kaschieren. Das Beben seines Zwerchfells und seiner Bauchmuskeln konnte John jedoch nicht entgehen.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung mit der gleichen Intensität, küsste sich über Wange, Lid und Stirn, nur um ein hilfloses Seufzen in den wirren Locken zu verstecken.

„Alles okay?“

Die Sorge und Fürsorglichkeit, die sich in den letzten Tagen in Johns Stimme geschlichen hatten; die Sherlocks gesamtes Weltbild gefährlich wanken ließen; die Wärme und Verständnis implizierten, ohne sich aufzudrängen, ließen Sherlock hart schlucken und abgehackt nicken.

„Ja“, krächzte es rau aus seinem Mund. Er rieb sein Gesicht über Johns bartstopplige Wange, spürte dem Brennen auf seiner gereizten Haut nach und verwischte die eine Träne, die ihm ohne seine Einwilligung aus dem rechten Auge geperlt war. Er spürte Johns Herz gegen seine Brust pochen, um Einlass bittend, spürte den Puls des Alphas weiter südlich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen.

John hatte seine Arme unter Sherlocks Kniekehlen geschoben, um ihm die Last abzunehmen; um ihn zusammenzuhalten und vor dem Auseinanderbrechen zu bewahren.

_Bitte... bitte lass es uns versuchen... versprich es mir!_

Johns Worte lagen noch immer zwischen ihnen wie Offerten. Wie Friedensangebot und Kriegserklärung. Zum Höhepunkt ihrer Verbindung zwischen sie geworfen wie eine tote Sprache. Hormontrunken, leichtfertig und spielerisch.

Sherlocks Stimmbänder hatten ihre Zustimmung gegeben, noch bevor sein Kopf die Möglichkeit hatte, Widerspruch einzulegen. Hatten gleichzeitig die Befriedigung seiner Triebe gepriesen und die Debatten zahlreicher Jahre im Keim erstickt – ganz ohne sein Zutun. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Erfüllung seiner kühnsten ungeträumten Träume und der allgegenwärtigen Todesangst, die der Verlust dieses zarten Bandes mit sich bringen würde, seufzte er gegen Johns Lippen und teilte sie mit seiner Zunge.

Wie lange würde er haben, ehe er die Gunst seines Alphas verlor? Wie lange, bis John feststellte, dass der Schmerz der Trennung leichter zu ertragen wäre als ein Leben mit ihm? Wie lange, bis Sherlock aufgrund seiner jugendlichen Dummheit, diesen Bund einzugehen, verblühen würde?

„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte John zwischen sanften Küsse und ohne diese je zu unterbrechen. „Unsere Position ist eher ungünstig... Bin ich zu schwer?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und verschlang die letzte Silbe aus Johns Mund wie ausgehungert. Sie waren sich nie so nah gewesen wie in diesem Moment – und allein der Gedanke war lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, wie viele Hitzeschübe sie bereits miteinander geteilt hatten. Würde diese Intensität jemals ein Ende finden? Ein _es kann unmöglich besser werden_?

*

Sherlock erwachte Stunden später in Johns Armen. Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Vorhänge und kroch von Minute zu Minute an ihren nackten Beinen hoch. Die Decke war zur Seite gerutscht und hatte sichtodesmutigüber den Rand des Bettes geworfen, lediglich gehalten von Sherlocks Hüfte und einem achtlos beiseite geworfenem Arm.

Sherlocks linkes Bein schmiegte sich zwischen Johns Oberschenkel und an den schlaffen Alphapenis, sein Gesicht im Kissen neben Johns Kopf verborgen. Der Geruch ihrer Körper, von Sex und Essenz lag schwer über ihnen.

Sherlock versuchte, den Moment des Erwachens hinauszuzögern; versuchte, die dahinfließenden Sekunden allein mittels seiner Gedanken zu verlangsamen. Er seufzte leise und schmiegte sich enger an Johns Hals, spürte in einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Wehmut wie Johns Finger über seine Schulter strichen, so zart, dass sie die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut kaum berührten. Instinktiv imitierte er die Liebkosung an Johns Taille, zeichnete schräge Figuren mit seinem Daumen und spitzte die Lippen, um den Hals seines Alphas zu küssen.

„Guten Morgen...“, sagte John, die Stimme rau vom Schlaf.

Sherlock brummte zur Erwiderung lediglich, nicht willens sich dem Tag zu stellen. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als John Locken beiseite strich und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn presste.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut“, brummte Sherlock, nur um gleich darauf unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. „Ich muss pinkeln...“

John lachte leise. „Dann geh! Wir sollten eh aufstehen... und frühstücken. Ich habe einen Bärenhunger“, sagte er und drückte einen weiteren Kuss gegen Sherlocks Schläfe.

Sherlock gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und rollte sich widerwillig aus dem Bett. Zu gern hätte er noch etwas mehr Zeit in dem warmen Bett verbracht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie bald hierher zurückfinden würden, war groß genug. Sicher, dass ihm Johns Blicke unentwegt folgten, ging Sherlock nackt und völlig unbefangen um das Bett herum und zu der Tür, die ins angrenzende Badezimmer führte.

Er erleichterte sich seufzend, rasierte sich anschließend und stieg unter die Dusche, um die eingetrockneten Spuren ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht von seinem Körper zu waschen. Insgeheim erwartete er, dass John, ähnlich wie am Abend davor, alsbald zu ihm steigen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nachdem er sich die Zähne geputzt hatte, wollte er in seinen seidenen Morgenmantel schlüpfen, fand ihn jedoch nirgendwo.

In der Küche stellte er fest, dass John den Morgenmantel trug und gerade dabei war, den Tisch zu decken.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte mir nur schnell etwas überwerfen, solange du unter der Dusche bist und gleichzeitig das Frühstück vorbereiten. Hier.“ Er streifte den blauen Stoff von seinen Schultern und hielt ihn Sherlock mit einem auffordernden Lächeln entgegen. „Der ist wirklich bequem.“

„Ja... das einzige Kleidungsstück, das ich während der Hitzephase auf meiner Haut ertrage“, erwiderte Sherlock und bewunderte Johns nackte Gestalt. Seine Zunge huschte hervor und benetzte seine Unterlippe, doch dann bemerkte er, wie Johns Blick gleichsam über seinen Körper wanderte, kurz bevor sie einander ansahen, und wandte sein errötendes Gesicht ab.

„Ich sollte auch schnell duschen gehen. Unter dem Handtuch im Korb sind fertige Toastscheiben. Iss etwas und trink den Tee, bis ich zurück bin, ja?“, sagte er und wies mit dem Kinn auf die Kanne auf dem Tisch.

Sherlock nickte knapp, den blauen Stoff noch immer in Händen haltend. Als John das registrierte, nahm er ihm den Morgenmantel wieder ab und schlang ihn um Sherlocks Schultern, strich die Aufschläge glatt und band die Gürtelenden mittels eines losen Knotens zusammen. Er ballte seine Faust um die Schlaufe, zog Sherlock näher an sich heran und küsste ihn mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die heiße Schauer über Sherlocks Rückgrat rieseln ließ; dann wandte er sich ab.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Sherlock sah seinem Alpha nach, bis sich die Badezimmertür mit einem leisen Klicken schloss und das Wasser der Dusche aufgedreht wurde. Er unterdrückte den sehnsüchtigen Laut, der sich aus seiner Kehle kämpfte und griff nach der bereitgestellten Teetasse.

*

Es wunderte Sherlock wenig, dass der Vormittag eher ruhig verlief. Der zweite Tag seiner ersten Hitzephase war ganz ähnlich verlaufen. Ausgeglichen und entspannt, solange John in seiner Nähe war, nutzte er die Ruhe, um seinen Wasserhaushalt auszugleichen und im hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht auf dem Sofa zu dösen.

John saß neben ihm, lediglich in einen Bademantel gekleidet, hatte Sherlocks Unterschenkel auf seinem Schoß platziert und ließ eine Hand auf dem Spann ruhen, während er mit der anderen Hand den Ratgeber für Alpha-Omega-Paare hielt und darin schmökerte. Gelegentlich gab er einen bestätigenden Laut von sich, aber Sherlock war zu entspannt, um nach der Passage zu fragen, die er gerade las.

„Hast du schon mal etwas von _Scenting_ gehört?“, fragte John irgendwann.

Sherlock öffnete eines seiner Augen und blinzelte in Johns Richtung. „Natürlich, haben deine Eltern nie—“ Sherlock unterbrach sich, als er sich erinnerte, dass John aus einer Betafamilie kam und typische Gepflogenheiten der Alpha-Omega-Gemeinschaft fast ausschließlich aus zweiter Hand gelernt hatte. Er zog die Beine ein und setzte sich auf, mit einem Mal vollkommen wach und aufmerksam.

„Hat das nie jemand mit dir gemacht?“

John sah neugierig zu Sherlock und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich verstehe, worum es dabei geht. Hier steht nur, dass Paare es sich angewöhnen sollten, regelmäßig _Scenting_ zu betreiben.“

Sherlock spürte überdeutlich, wie sein Pulsschlag an Tempo gewann – auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte warum. „_Scenting_ ist... etwas sehr Persönliches und findet nur in Familienbünden statt. Normalerweise fangen Eltern damit an, wenn ihre Kinder noch klein sind – aber ich nehme an, dass das in deiner Familie nie der Fall war.“

Erneut schüttelte John den Kopf. Zwischen seinen Brauen hatte sich eine nachdenkliche Furche gebildet. „Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, riecht man einfach nur an dem Hals seines Familienmitglieds und... was dann?“

„Es ist eher so etwas wie eine Bestätigung der Zugehörigkeit. Eltern und Kinder tragen zum Teil die gleichen Duftstoffe. Die Nähe und der Körperkontakt fördern dieses... Gefühl und den Zusammenhalt. Üblicherweise wird es nach einer Zeit der Trennung gemacht – ganz gleich wie lang diese war. Also zum Beispiel nach einem Arbeitstag oder... oder aber auch, wenn ein Familienmitglied verunsichert oder krank ist... Schmerzen hat“, erklärte Sherlock knapp.

„Haben deine Eltern das mit dir gemacht?“

Sherlock sah zu John, nur um sein Gesicht gleich wieder abzuwenden. Unruhig knetete er die Hände in seinem Schoß.

„Als ich noch sehr jung war, ja...“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals formte. Auch mehrmaliges Schlucken half nicht, um seine Kehle wieder zu befreien. John zu erzählen, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren, als er keine fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, war in diesem Moment einfach zu viel.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberschenkel und drückte sanft zu.

„Also kein _Scenting_ seit geraumer Zeit...“, fasste John umsichtig zusammen. „Willst du... es versuchen? Mit mir?“ Als er Sherlocks zweifelnden Blick sah, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Der Ratgeber empfiehlt es einmal täglich. Aber wenn uns das zu viel ist, müssen wir es ja nicht machen. Und soweit ich verstanden habe, ist es etwas, das wir auch außerhalb der Hitzephase machen können oder sogar sollten. Weil uns unser Bund—“

_—zu einer Familie gemacht hat. _

Sherlock hörte die Worte in der Luft zwischen ihnen schweben, auch wenn John sie nicht aussprach. Stattdessen räusperte er sich unbeholfen.

„Du könntest mir zeigen, wie man es richtig macht...“

„Also gut. Steh auf“, forderte Sherlock und erhob sich seinerseits vom Sofa. John klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf den Couchtisch und stellte sich vor Sherlock. Aufmerksam beobachtete er jede von Sherlocks Bewegungen und wartete auf einen Hinweis oder eine Anweisung bezüglich dessen, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Sherlock leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Kurve von Johns Hals, auf seine Schulter, die unter dem Stoff des Bademantels verborgen lag. Johns Duft war ihm so sehr vertraut, dass er keine Bestätigung ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit brauchte, aber der Akt des _Scentings_ an sich war mehr als bloß das. Es war Intimität auf höchstem Niveau, familiäre Verbundenheit und Vertrautheit, die man nur seinen engsten Angehörigen entgegenbrachte.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen legte Sherlock eine Hand auf Johns Oberarm, lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter und schmiegte sich an seinen Hals. Mund und Nase berührten die warme Haut, sein Kinn streifte den Frotteestoff des Bademantels. Er stieß die Luft aus seiner Lunge, verbannte alle anderen Gerüche und atmete tief ein.

Johns Komposition aus Sonnenschein, Sand, Feuer und Rauch; aus Wasser, Holz und Moos vermischte sich deutlich mit seiner eigenen vertrauten Note aus Wildblütenhonig, Sommerregen und Nachtschatten. Wärme flutete Sherlocks Körper, füllte seine Zellen. Er schmiegte sich enger an John, rieb sanft sein Gesicht an Hals und Wange des Alphas, während seine Hände den anderen Mann ganz von selbst näher heranzogen.

Er hörte, wie John scharf die Luft einsog; gleich darauf tat er es Sherlock gleich und schmiegte sich seinerseits an ihn, vergrub seine Gesicht in der Halskuhle und legte seine Hände um Sherlocks Hüften.

„Ich mag das...“, raunte John mit geschlossenen Augen und setzte einen einzelnen Kuss auf Sherlocks Hals. „Wie lange...?“

„Normalerweise nicht _so_ lange“, erwiderte Sherlock träge, unwillig sich von seinem Alpha zu trennen. „Das hier... ist... _mehr._“ 

Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich von John distanzieren sollte, schließlich dauerte das _Scenting_ für gewöhnlich nur ein paar Sekunden, aber das hier... das hier war... _Vorspiel_, schoss es Sherlock durch den Kopf.

Sein nächster Hitzeschub hatte noch nicht begonnen. Sich dem Alpha auf diese Art zu nähern, hätte man also als unangemessen bezeichnen können. Noch immer war es ihm peinlich, dass er sich am Vortag unter der Dusche von John hatte dazu hinreißen lassen, seine offensichtliche Erregung zu befriedigen, obwohl es streng genommen keinen Grund dazu gegeben hatte. Der letzte Hitzeschub hatte schließlich erst kurz zuvor stattgefunden.

Aber auch jetzt spürte Sherlock dieses unsägliche Verlangen, ohne dass es eigentlicher Teil der Hitzephase gewesen wäre. Fast so, als ob nicht nur seine eigenen Gefühle—

_Oh._

Konnte es sein? War es möglich, dass er nicht nur seine eigenen, sondern auch Johns Empfindungen wahrnahm? Ganz so wie er es all die Jahre ihrer Trennung getan hatte? Nur dass die Gefühle von damals nicht ihm gegolten hatten, sondern—

Sherlock weigerte sich, an die Betas und die zweiOmegas zu denken, mit denen John angebändelt hatte. Zu schmerzhaft war die Erinnerung, zu aufwühlend all die Dinge, die damit zusammenhingen.

Aber nun... nun war es anders. John _wollte_ ihn, hatte es mehr als einmal gesagt, auch wenn Sherlock noch immer nicht sicher war, wie viel davon durch die Hitzephase beeinflusst worden und wie viel tatsächlich aus einem echten Gefühl heraus entstanden war.

War es bei ihm selbst anders? War das alles nur die Hitzephase oder...?

Sherlock meinte, die Antwort zu kennen, aber ein Funke Unsicherheit verblieb dennoch. Langsam löste er sich von John und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Die Augen glasig und eine leichte Rötung auf den Wangen schien John etwas benommen zu sein. Er erwiderte Sherlocks Blick mit einem herzerweichenden Lächeln, das Sherlocks Magen einen Satz machen ließ, und lehnte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf Sherlocks Kinn, dann auf seinen Mundwinkel zu setzen.

Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf nur minimal und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihn selbst überraschte. Innerhalb weniger Stunden war es so natürlich geworden, John zu küssen, dass sich Sherlock nicht erklären konnte, warum er sich so lange dagegen gewehrt hatte. Aber auch John zu berühren, ihn zu streicheln, zu liebkosen, zu reizen... all die Dinge zu tun, die für die meisten Paare ganz natürlich waren, und gleichzeitig nicht den Eindruck zu haben, dass das alles gegen seine eigenen Wünsche verstieß, verwunderte Sherlock.

Er wollte _mehr_.

_Bitte... bitte lass es uns versuchen... versprich es mir!_

_Ja... ja!_

Sherlock vertiefte den Kuss, strich mit seiner Zunge über Johns und seufzte selbstvergessen in den anderen Mund. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es nicht mehr brauchte, um John zu einer Erwiderung zu motivieren. Mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus legte er Sherlock eine Hand auf den Rücken und die andere in den Nacken, saugte und knabberte an seinen Lippen und atmete hektisch zwischen den Küssen.

„Sherlock...“

Sherlock spürte, wie die Erregung in seinem Inneren schlagartig zunahm. Er wollte jeden Millimeter von John berühren, wollte ihn auf das Sofa drängen und auf ihn steigen, wollte sich mit ihm verbinden – hier und jetzt – und ihm zeigen, wie sehr—

„John“, keuchte Sherlock eindringlich zwischen zwei Atemzügen.

„Ja... Schlafzimmer?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und schob John zurück, bis er die Balance verlor und sich auf das Sofa setzen musste.

„Was—?“

„Shhh...“, machte Sherlock, stützte sich auf Johns Schenkel ab und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Dabei schob er Johns Beine auseinander und teilte ganz automatisch den Bademantel entlang des Aufschlags bis hoch zum Gürtel.

Der Geruch des benutzten Duschgels hatte sich mit Johns Duft vermengt und schlug Sherlock aufreizend entgegen. Er spreizte die Finger auf Johns Oberschenkeln und ließ seinen Blick über die entblößten Hautpartien wandern, über das krause Haar und die halbsteife Erektion, die unter dem Frotteestoff hervorlugte.

Sein eigener Penis hatte sich längst gänzlich aufgerichtet und beulte den blauen Morgenmantel obszön aus. Sherlock ließ den Mantel leise raschelnd über seine Schultern gleiten, so dass er sich hinter ihm auf dem Boden sammelte. Anschließend langte er nach Johns Gürtel und löste ihn, schob die beiden Seiten auf und atmete abgehackt aus, als er dabei zusah, wie sich die Erektion des Alphas direkt unter seinen Augen ausfüllte, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben.

„Sherlock“, wisperte John erneut, jedoch ohne die Intention, Sherlock aufzuhalten. Geduldig sah er auf ihn herab und wartete ab, zu welchem nächsten Schritt er sich entscheiden würde.

Sherlock beugte sich hinunter, betrachtete die Struktur der Haut und die Venen, die sich darunter abzeichneten, in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Lust. Die Vorhaut bedeckte die Eichel noch größtenteils, aber die Spitze, die darunter hervorlugte, war bereits feucht vom austretenden Präejakulat. Sherlock leckte sich über die Lippen, presste die Zungenspitze fest gegen seinen Gaumen und atmete tief ein. Ein wohliger Schauer rann über seinen Rücken und ein erregtes Kribbeln entflammte seine Nerven, als der Duft _seines_ Alphas seine Rezeptoren gänzlich vereinnahmte.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er und hob beinahe schüchtern den Blick.

John hatte sich zurückgelehnt und einen Arm über seinen Kopf geworfen. Die Augen auf Sherlocks Lippen fixiert atmete er schneller als gewöhnlich durch den leicht geöffneten Mund. Er wirkte beinahe geschockt ob Sherlocks Kühnheit.

„Natürlich, was immer du willst“, sagte er mit belegter Stimmeund griff nach seinem Penis. Er umfasste ihn an der Wurzel, dort, wo sich der Nodus formen würde, und stellte ihn auf, schob mit seiner locker geöffneten Faust die Vorhaut über die Eichel und zog sie in die Abwärtsbewegung langsam zurück, entblößte den nassen Kopf und das Frenulum vollständig.

Ohne länger zu zögern, schnellte Sherlock nach vorn und presste einen Kuss auf die gerötete Haut, stupste mit der Zunge dagegen und zog sich wieder zurück. Das Aroma des Alphas explodierte auf seinen Geschmacksnerven und ließ sein eigenes Glied wollüstig zucken. Noch immer nicht sicher, wie er die weit größere Alphaerektion in den Mund bekommen sollte, leckte er vorsichtig über den Eichelrand und die ganze Länge hinunter bis zum Skrotum.

Die ganze Zeit lauschte er aufmerksam auf Johns Atmung und die leisen Laute, die er ausstieß, wagte aber nicht noch einmal, nach oben zu schauen. Mit heftig pumpendem Herzen stülpte er seine Lippen über die Eichel und versuchte, Stück für Stück mehr von ihr aufzunehmen, saugte dabei zaghaft an der empfindsamen Haut und rieb mit seiner Rechten über den pulsierenden Schaft.

„_Fuck!_“, fluchte John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und rollte seine Hüften, um tiefer in Sherlocks Mund zu dringen.

Sherlock zog sich augenblicklich zurück, als die pralle Eichel gegen seine Kehle stieß und ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er würgte reflexartig und warf einen empörten Blick zu John hoch. Doch der beschämte Gesichtsausdruck, gepaart mit Verzweiflung und einem kaum greifbaren _Hunger_ in den Augen, erstickte die aufkeimende Wut augenblicklich.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht—“

„Schon gut... Nur, lass das, okay?“, brummte Sherlock und sah auf die Erektion in seiner Hand. Sogleich wurde seine Speichelproduktion angeregt und er musste schlucken. „Die passt nicht ganz in meinen Mund, unmöglich.“

John gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich, der jedoch daher zu rühren schien, dass die Stimulation gänzlich unterbrochen worden war. Er griff nach seinem Penis und rieb über den Kopf und das Frenulum.

„Hier, konzentrier dich hierauf“, sagte er atemlos, die Augen fiebrig.

Sherlock tat wie ihm geheißen und leckte erneut über die Eichel, den Rand und die sensible Hautfalte, während John die Erektion aufrecht hielt. Er hörte, wie John die Luft einsog und abgehackt wieder ausstieß, wie er leise stöhnte und fluchte. Johns Reaktionen stachelten Sherlock zusätzlich an, schaukelten seine eigene Erregung höher und höher, bis er realisierte, dass er sich unbewusst an der Vorderseite des Sofas rieb, um selbst ein klein wenig Stimulation abzubekommen.

„Oh... _oh... Wahnsinn_... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du... ja, genau so. _Hnng_, Sherlock... du bist unglaublich...“

Die Muskeln in Sherlocks Unterleib spannten sich an, Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich zunehmend zwischen seinen Pobacken. Sein Penis war so hart, dass nicht viel fehlen würde, um ihn selbst innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Aber er wollte nicht aufhören. Er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, John auf diese Art zu verwöhnen und gleichzeitig seine eigenen Grenzen auszuloten.

„So sexy...“, seufzte John und strich mit dem Daumen über Sherlocks gespannte Unterlippe.

Wieder und wieder versuchte er, mehr von dem Alphapenis in seinen Mund aufzunehmen, nur um sich zurückzuziehen, sobald er sein Limit erreicht hatte, und sich an Johns Reaktion zu ergötzen. Die Hitze und das Drängen in seinem Unterleib nahmen sekündlich zu, bis er glaubte, aus der Haut fahren zu müssen. Dennoch leckte und saugte er weiter, rieb über seinen eigenen Penis, um der wachsenden Anspannung entgegenzuwirken, und ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Fuck, Sherlock... Dein Duft... du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich kann riechen, wie feucht du bist... _Ah_...“

„John!“, keuchte Sherlock, als er widerwillig von der Erektion abließ. Er wischte sich den Speichel vom Kinn und stützte sich auf. Mit zitternden Armen und Beinen schob er seine Knie links und rechts neben John auf die Sitzfläche und drängte sich dem glühenden Körper entgegen, presste seine Lippen auf Johns und küsste ihn gierig.

Beide Arme um Sherlock schlingend erwiderte John den Kuss ebenso dringend.

Sherlock richtete sich ein Stück auf, langte gleichzeitig hinter sich nach Johns Erektion und führte sie an seine Körperöffnung. Er fing das leise Stöhnen ein, das John ausstieß, als er die Eichel unter seinen Muskelring führte und John im nächsten Augenblick in einer fließenden Bewegung tief in ihm versank. Plötzlich gänzlich ausgefüllt stöhnte Sherlock laut auf und krallte sich in Johns Schultern.

„Oh... oh, _Gott!_“

Sherlock stemmte sich hoch und ließ sich in Johns Schoß sinken. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis er glaubte, zerspringen zu müssen. John ging mit seiner Bewegung mit, führte und stützte ihn, stieß von unten in die heiße, feuchte Enge, wenn er das richtige Timing fand, und streichelte abwechselnd über Sherlocks steife Brustwarzen und den tropfenden Penis.

Als sein Nodus den Muskelring passierte und sie aneinanderschweißte, stöhnten beide lustvoll auf. Mit einer Hand krallte sich Sherlock in Johns Schulter, während die andere seinen Kopf dort hielt, wo sich John über dem Schlüsselbein festgesaugt hatte. John umfasste Sherlocks Pobacken mit festem Griff, drückte ihre Leiber eng aneinander und spürte der Verbindung mit den Fingerspitzen nach.

Später saßen sie noch immer eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa und küssten sich träge. Der Nodus pochte im Einklang ihrer Herzschläge in Sherlocks Innerem.

John streichelte über Sherlocks Rücken, die Oberschenkel und Arme.

„Sherlock?“

„Hm?“

„Hat es dir gefallen? Das _Scenting_... meine ich“, fragte John.

Sherlock zögerte einen Moment, lehnte sich dann ein Stück zurück, um John prüfend ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du die Antwort darauf kennst...“, sagte er ausweichend.

John biss sich in die Unterlippe und nickte knapp. „Ja... Mir hat es auch gefallen. Können wir das baldwieder machen? Es... es muss natürlich nicht so enden wie dieses Mal, auch wenn ich es sehr genossen habe.“

„Das tut es für gewöhnlich nicht, aber meine Hormone...“

„Ja, ich weiß...“

„Warum?“

„Hm?“

„Warum willst du es, John? Warum willst du mit mir zusammen sein?“, fragte Sherlock und spürte, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Wie oft er sich diese Frage in den letzten Tagen und Wochen gestellt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Aber er brauchte Gewissheit. „Du weißt, dass ich keinen klassischen Bund möchte. Das habe ich dir von Anfang an gesagt.“

John sah zwischen ihre verbundenen Körper und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Das ist mir bewusst, Sherlock. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass dies kein herkömmlicher Bund sein würde und habe nie erwartet, dass du deine Meinung änderst... Ich weiß, dass du deine Freiheit brauchst; dass du unabhängig sein willst. Und ich respektiere das, auch wenn mir meine Natur das gelegentlich nicht leicht macht – wie du gemerkt hast, als Lestrade hier aufgetaucht ist. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich in die von dir verhasste Rolle eines _typischen_ Omegas drängen will... verstehst du?“

Sherlock schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Warum solltest du das tun? Du bist ein Alpha und es liegt in deiner Natur, dass du einen Omega unter dir haben willst. Wortwörtlich und im übertragenen Sinne... Das territoriale Verhalten ist doch nur ein Symptom dessen.“

John lachte schnaubend. „Ich bin doch kein triebgesteuertes Tier! Sicher, meine Instinkte gehen in die Richtung, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich ihnen unterwerfen muss. Ich habe dir versprochen, mich an unsere Abmachung zu halten und das habe ich getan, solange es möglich war. Aber... in den letzten Jahren sind viele Dinge vorgefallen, die gezeigt haben, dass es auf diese Art nicht funktioniert...“, sagte John und legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Wange, brachte ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Wir haben uns die Sache einfacher vorgestellt, aber es ist eben nicht einfach. Nun müssen wir das Beste draus machen. Ich will mein Leben nicht damit zubringen, mit dir zu streiten.“

„Was willst du dann?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Ich will, dass wir miteinander reden, statt zu streiten; dass ich nach Hause kommen und mich wohlfühlen kann; dass wir beide glücklich sind...“

Sherlock seufzte leise. „Dann kannst du mir nicht verbieten, meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Ich will auch weiterhin mit dem Yard zusammenarbeiten und Fälle lösen, ganz gleich ob ein Alpha oder ein Beta die Ermittlungen leitet. Ich will meinen eigenen Raum haben, um mich darin entfalten zu können... Ich will _ich_ sein dürfen.“

„Das... verstehe ich... und du sollst alles haben, was dich glücklich macht. Aber gestehe mir zu, dass ich auch einmal Fehler mache. Rede mit mir, wenn du dich ungerecht behandelt fühlst – auch für mich ist das alles neu.“

„Okay... ich... werde es versuchen.“

** _Ein Jahr und vier Monate zuvor_ **

Sherlock hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte schräg hinter sich aus dem Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne, Vögel zwitscherten – drinnen war es vergleichsweise bedrückend düster und stickig. Zu viele Leute, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubten. Zu viele Augenpaare, die sich in seine Haut bohrten.

„Sherlock?“ Die Stimme der Therapeutin war immer eine Oktave höher, wenn sie seinen Namen aussprach und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ihm war nicht danach, sich den anderen Patienten zuzuwenden, in die traurigen Gesichter zu schauen und sich seiner neuen Realität, der Gruppentherapie, zu stellen. Die Einzelgespräche waren schon schlimm genug, aber sich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen war Teil des Programms und wurde mit zunehmendem Druck verlangt.

„Erzählen Sie heute doch auch mal, wie es Ihnen nach dem Entzug geht.“

„Kein Interesse.“

Mittlerweile befand er sich seit einigen Monaten in der Einrichtung mit dem polarisierenden Namen „neue Horizonte“. Mycroft hatte sie ausgesucht und Sherlock direkt nach der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus dort einweisen lassen. Lestrade zufolge war das die einzige Möglichkeit, um einer Verhandlung und einer längeren Freiheitsstrafe wegen Drogenbesitzes zu entgehen.

In einigen düsteren Stunden hatte Sherlock darüber nachgedacht, sich der ganzen Chose zu entziehen und einfach abzuhauen, unterzutauchen und irgendwo anders sein Glück zu finden.

_Irgendwo anders_.

Aber wo sollte das sein?

Johns Emotionen hätte er nicht länger entgehen können, wenn er sich die Droge _Seven_ nicht mehr leisten konnte. Aber nach den jüngsten Erfahrungen hätte er wohl eh darauf verzichtet. Oder war das unwahrscheinlich? Schließlich war sie bis vor Kurzem das einzige Mittel gewesen, das Sherlock davon abgehalten hatte, vollkommen wahnsinnig zu werden. Andererseits war es ihm auch mit den Alphapheromonen und den anderen illegalen Substanzen, die in _Seven_ enthalten waren, nicht besser gegangen.

Zudem war die Herstellung von _Seven_ alles andere als einfach, zu viel für seine rudimentären Kenntnisse. Die Mischung, die „Sebastian“ zusammengebraut hatte, war nicht annähernd so rein gewesen wie die von Wiggins – was letztendlich zu der Überdosierung und dem kurzzeitigen Herzstillstand geführt hatte. Die Giftstoffe hatten Sherlocks Körper einfach lahmgelegt, noch bevor er in der Lage gewesen war, Hilfe zu rufen. Allein der Zufall hatte dafür gesorgt, dass DI Lestrade in der Nähe gewesen war und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Das gebrochene Brustbein war ein kleiner Preis dafür...

Allerdings fühlte es sich jetzt schon lange so an, als würde er aus der Rückzahlung seiner Schuld gar nicht mehr herauskommen. Erst diese Einrichtung, in der er sich ein Zimmer mit einem anderen Omega teilen musste, dann die Gemeinschaftsduschen und das obligatorische gemeinsame Essen zu festgelegten Zeiten. Die verschiedenen Therapiesitzungen bestehend aus Gesprächen und kreativen Arbeitsstunden – als ob Omegas keine anderen Interessen hätten – und das rudimentäre Unterhaltungsprogramm mit ausgesuchten Filmen und Büchern, die Sherlock allesamt in Windeseile gesehen und ausgelesen hatte.

Er langweilte sich zu Tode, wenn er nicht gerade von Krämpfen geschüttelt oder von Halluzinationen heimgesucht wurde.

Zum Anfang seines Entzugs hatte man ihm eine Ersatzdroge gegeben und ihn über mehrere Wochen hinweg langsam entwöhnt, so dass sein Körper nicht wieder in einen Schockzustand getrieben wurde. Die Krämpfe und Halluzinationen – so sagte man ihm – seien auf diese Art und Weise wesentlich schwächer und leichter zu behandeln als bei einem kalten Entzug. Es war dennoch kein Zuckerschlecken.

Als Sherlock das erste Mal seit langem wieder Johns Präsenz wahrnahm, brach er in unkontrollierbare Tränenströme aus und weinte solange, bis sein Körper nichts mehr hergab. Das Gefühl, seinen Alpha wieder zu spüren, war so unglaublich erschütternd und tiefgreifend, dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Glück und Trauer warfen ihn völlig aus der Bahn, hatte er seinem Körper doch so lange verboten, überhaupt irgendetwas zu empfinden. Die tiefe Melancholie, die er von John empfing, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Mehrere Tage danach schlich Sherlock wie ein Geist durch die Einrichtung und tat nichts weiter, als sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen, die noch immer stumpf und ungefiltert auf ihn einprasselten. Erst Wochenspäter normalisierte sich dieses Chaos langsam, so dass er Realität und Fremdempfinden (wie die Therapeuten es nannten) auseinanderhalten konnte.

Die Besuche seiner Familie waren rar gesät. Erst drei Monate nach der Einweisung tauchte Mycroft auf und setzte sich mit Sherlock in den Garten. Sie schwiegen sich lange an, ehe Sherlock die bedrückende Stille nicht mehr ertrug und nach Anthea und Archie fragte.

„Es geht ihnen gut“, antwortete Mycroft kurz angebunden, während er seine Taschenuhraus der Weste fummelte und konsultiert – gedanklich offenbar schon auf dem Rückweg in die Stadt.

„Du hättest sie mitbringen könnte“, tadelte Sherlock, doch seiner Stimme fehlte jegliches Feuer.

„Ich wollte erst sehen, in was für einem Zustand du dich befindest.“

Bei diesen Worten nickte Sherlock lediglich, stand auf und ging zurück ins Innere des Hauses.

Mycroft hatte sich für den heutigen Tag erneut angemeldet – diesmal wusste Sherlock vorher Bescheid – und brachte seine Omega und seinen Sohn mit. Sie trafen sich in der Cafeteria der Einrichtung, wo oft Familienmitglieder empfangen wurde, da man die Patienten gut im Auge behalten und gleichzeitig für die Verpflegung sorgen konnte.

Sherlock, der fast immer eine Schlafanzughose und einen Morgenmantel trug, wenn er in der Einrichtung herumstreifte, hatte sich eine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt angezogen und vergeblich versucht, seine Haare mit etwas Wasser zu bändigen. Das Grinsen, welches sein Gesicht entzweite, bekam er nicht in den Griff, als er Anthea mit dem kleinen Bündel Mensch auf dem Arm an einem der Tische sitzen sah. Mycroft saß daneben, der Griff seines Schirm hing am Rand des Tisches zwischen ihnen wie eine Barriere.

„Anthea!“, rief Sherlock und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Die Frau schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, gab das Baby jedoch nicht an Mycroft ab, als sie Sherlock in eine einhändige Umarmung zog.

„Sherlock... es tut gut, dich zu sehen“, sagte sie in ihrer typisch monotonen Stimmlage, die Sherlock so sehr vermisst hatte. Er lächelte sie an, senkte jedoch seinen Blick, als eine kleine Faust gegen seine Schulter schlug und brabbelnd nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangt wurde.

Archibald Holmes war das Ebenbild seiner Eltern. Das runde Gesicht und der Schwung der Lippen kamen eindeutig von Antheas Seite, während der kastanienrote Haarwirbel und die eisblauen Augen von Mycroft stammten – auch wenn sich die Farben bekanntlich noch ändern konnte. Er steckte in einer Latzhose und einem blauweißen T-Shirt und strampelte aufgeregt, während er Sherlock neugierig studierte.

„Darf ich?“

Anthea zögerte einen Moment, lächelte dann aber verunsichert und übergab das Baby an Sherlock.

„Sei vorsichtig“, warnte sie und zeigte Sherlock, wie er das Kind zu halten hatte.

Wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung griff Archie alsbald nach Sherlocks Zeigefinger und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft daran, zog und sabberte, während er aufgeregt quiekte. Ohne das stupide Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht wischen zu können, setzte sich Sherlock an den Tisch und festigte seinen Griff um das kleine Wesen, das ihm offenbar etwas zu erzählen versuchte.

Zögerlich beugte sich Sherlock zu Archie hinunter und schmiegte seine Wange gegen das kleine, runde Gesicht, darauf bedacht, die zarte Haut nicht allzu sehr mit seinem schlecht rasierten Kinn zu malträtieren. Er nahm den Duft des Kindes auf, roch die Kombination aus Mycrofts und Antheas ureigenen Kompositionen und darüber hinaus etwas ganz Neues. Etwas Warmes, Zärtliches, Abenteuerlustiges.

Archie sah mit großen Augen zu Sherlock auf und hangelte vergeblich nach einer zu langen Locke, die ihm in die Stirn fiel.

Sherlocks Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als er realisierte, was genau er in dem unausgereiften Duft des Jungen wahrnahm. Er war ein Omega, ganz eindeutig. Schon jetzt konnte man es an ihm riechen und würde es in seiner DNS nachweisen können. Ein weiterer Omega, dem ein Leben voller Ungerechtigkeit bevorstand...

„Er scheint sich prächtig zu entwickeln“, sagte Sherlock nach einer Weile.

„Er macht zufriedenstellende Fortschritte“, kommentierte Mycroft kühl. „Wie läuft es bei dir?“

„Mycroft“, zischte Anthea, was Sherlock mehr überraschte als die unglücklich gewählten Worte seines Bruders. Er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, entschied des Friedens willen aber, auf die Frage zu antworten.

„Es läuft gut. Die Therapien sind etwas nervenaufreibend und oft langweile ich mich zu Tode, aber dagegen—“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, mischte sich eine Schwester ein, die eben an den Tisch getreten war. Ohne zu zögern griff sie nach dem Baby und nahm es Sherlock aus dem Arm. „Sherlock, Sie wissen doch, dass Sie nichts Schweres tragen dürfen. Der Bruch wird sonst nie verheilen!“ Schwungvoller als es allen Anwesenden lieb war, übergab sie Archie an Anthea und zog sich wieder zurück.

Sherlock ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie auf seine Oberschenkel. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass man ihm selbst diesen kurzen Moment des Glücks verwehrte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass er immer noch nicht verheilt ist“, sagte Anthea.

Mit einem resignierten Kopfschütteln sah Sherlock die Frau seines Bruders an. „Das ist leider Pech... Ein Brustbeinbruch braucht scheinbar bis zu einem Jahr, bevor er verheilt ist. In dieser Zeit sollte man nichts Schweres tragen oder ungewöhnliche Bewegungen machen. Aber... ich hatte des Öfteren schwere Krämpfe, die die Heilung nachteilig beeinflusst haben. Ich—“

Sherlock verstummte, als Archie protestierend quietschte und mit einem seiner Ärmchen in seine Richtung fuchtelte.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre er noch nicht fertig mit dir“, sagte Anthea, drehte Archie herum und setzte ihn auf ihre Knie, damit er erneut mit Sherlock „kommunizieren“ konnte.

Lächelnd stützte sich Sherlock auf seine Oberschenkel und streckte dem Baby seine vergleichsweise gigantischen Finger entgegen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Mycroft aufstand.

„Ich gehe uns etwas zu trinken holen“, sagte er knapp und verließ die Runde. Sherlock sah zu Anthea auf, die jedoch nicht weiter auf Mycrofts Rückzug reagierte. Er wusste es besser, als sie ausgerechnet hier und jetzt auf die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder anzusprechen, also schluckte er die vielen Fragen hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge brannten.

„Sherlock... es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das du wissen solltest...“, sagte Anthea nach einer Weile.

„Hm?“

„Deine Wohnung in der Montague Street... Der Vertrag ist ausgelaufen und Mycroft wird ihn nicht verlängern, da nicht absehbar ist, wie lange du noch hierbleiben wirst.“

„Oh...“

„Ja... es tut mir sehr leid. Mach dir keine Sorge wegen deiner Sachen – alles wurde verpackt und sicher verstaut und sobald du hier rauskommst, werden wir dir dabei helfen, eine andere Bleibe zu finden. Oder... du kommst zu uns?“ Die Hoffnung in der Stimme der Omega war unverkennbar, allerdings jagte das Angebot einen eiskalten Schauer über Sherlocks Rücken. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee. Mit Mycroft unter einem Dach... das möchte ich nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.“

Anthea seufzte resigniert. „Das verstehe ich. Trotzdem – das Angebot steht.“

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen“, sagte Sherlock. Nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu: „Ist... äh... ist noch Post für mich gekommen?“

Für einen Moment fixierte Anthea Sherlock forschend, dann wurde ihr Blick milder, weicher. „Nein, tut mir leid...“

*

Es passierte einige Wochen später an einem verregneten Vormittag.

Sherlock war gerade mit seiner Kunsttherapie fertig, zufrieden, dass er sein letztes Bild, ein Totenkopf auf einem blauen Hintergrund, fertiggestellt hatte und in der nächsten Sitzung endlich zu einem neuen Projekt übergehen durfte.

Am Automaten im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er sich eine Tasse mit Tee aufgefüllt und war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz – einer Fensternische mit Blick auf den Garten – um dort eines der neuen Bücher zu lesen, die mit der letzten Lieferung eingetroffen waren. Bisher war es ihm nicht gestattet gewesen, dass spartanische Angebot in Augenschein zu nehmen, so dass sich eine Art kindliche Neugier ob seiner Unwissenheit in ihm breitgemacht hatte.

Es war seltsam, wie ihm kleine, völlig unbedeutende Dinge mit einem Mal Freude bereiten konnten.

Er schlurfte über den blank geputzten Linoleumboden, als das Bild vor seinen Augen plötzlich verschwamm und er die Kakophonie eines geschäftigen Marktes um sich herum wahrnahm. Stimmen redeten in einer unbekannten Sprache auf ihn ein, grelles Sonnenlicht warf sich auf seine unbedeckten Hände und sein Gesicht, Schweiß rann an seinen Schläfen hinunter.

Der kurze Eindruck war mit dem nächsten Zwinkern schon wieder verschwunden, doch bevor er sich sammeln und seinen Weg zu der Nische fortsetzen konnte, zerriss ein lauter Knall die Stille des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sherlock stockte und sah an sich hinunter, sah die zitternde Hand, die eben noch die Tasse gehalten hatte; sah das zerborstene Porzellan und den verschütteten Tee auf dem Boden und an seinen Hosenbeinen.

Sah das Blut, das sich über seine Schulter ausbreitete wie Seidenmalfarbe auf dem glatten, gespannten Stoff. Dann kam der Schmerz. In einer Mischung aus Panik und Unglaube griff Sherlock nach seiner Schulter. Sein linker Arm hing völlig nutzlos hinunter, ließ sich nicht bewegen. Seine Beine gaben nach, die Knie trafen hart auf den Boden.

„John!“, schrie er, kaum gewahr, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Zu eingenommen war er von dem Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper pulsierte, als hätte man ihm einen Presslufthammer gegen die Schulter gedrückt. Zitternd sah er auf die verkrampfte Hand, die seine Schulter hielt und realisierte, dass dort kein Blut war.

_Nicht mein Blut..._

_Oh, Gott!_

„John! John!“, schrie er erneut und rollte kraftlos auf die Seite.

_Nein, nein, nein! Bitte nicht, bitte!_

Ungläubig starrte er an die Decke, die einem strahlend blauen Himmel gewichen war. Ein paar vereinzelte Wolken schwebten über ihn, verhöhnten ihn. Er wimmerte hilflos, bis endlich ein Pfleger eintraf und ihm eine Beruhigungsspritze verabreichte.

*

Apathisch starrte Sherlock an die Decke über seinem Bett. Man hatte ihm noch zweimal ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen müssen, bis der lähmende Schmerz und die Agonie endlich abgeebbt waren und er wieder zu sich selbst fand.

Er hatte gefleht und gebettelt, das Telefon benutzen zu dürfen, um seinen Bruder zu kontaktieren. Doch die Schwestern und Pfleger hatten ihm diese Gnade verwehrt, um ihn nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Schließlich hielten sie Sherlocks Eskapaden für drogeninduzierten Wahnsinn und glaubten ihm kein Wort, als er behauptete zu spüren, was sein Alpha spürte.

„Ich muss es wissen! Ich muss wissen, ob mein Alpha lebt oder... oder...“

Das Bild seiner Mutter, die wochenlangim leeren Bett auf der Seite seines Vaters lag, bis der Tod sie endlich erlöst hatte, lungerte an den Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung.

Letztendlich ließ sich ein Pfleger überzeugen und begleitete Sherlock zum Telefon. Er suchte die Telefonnummer von Mycroft aus der Akte, wählte und hielt Sherlock den Hörer hin.

„Danke...“

Nach zweimaligem Klingeln hob Mycroft ab.

„Holmes.“

„Mycroft...“, wisperte Sherlock, der schon wieder mit Tränen kämpfte.

„Sherlock? Sherlock, was... was ist passiert?“

„John... ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, er wurde erschossen. Ich muss... ich muss wissen, ob er noch lebt... ob er... ob er... Oh, Gott...“ Sherlock hatte sich abgewendet und sich hektisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Sherlock...“ Die Stimme seines Bruders klang beinahe genauso verzweifelt wie seine eigene. „Ich werde ihn ausfindig machen und sehen, was ich tun kann. Versuch... versuch dich zu beruhigen. Ich melde mich so bald wie möglich.“

Seitdem hatte Sherlock nichts mehr von Mycroft gehört. Es war fast ein halber Tag vergangen, aber das Telefon hatte kein zweites Mal geklingelt. Sherlock war nicht sicher, wie gut Mycroft über Johns derzeitige Position Bescheid wusste, welche Art von Genehmigungen unter Umständen eingeholt werden mussten, um Informationen über seinen Zustand zu erhalten und wie lange es dauern würde, bis diese bürokratischen Hürden hierzulande und in Afghanistan bewältigt sein würden.

Also starrte Sherlock an die Decke und war für den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Schulter dankbar. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als daran zu glauben, dass John lebte, solange er diesen Schmerz spürte.

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu warten und gedankenverloren über das unversehrte Gewebe zu streichen, in der Hoffnung, dass es John etwas Linderung bringen würde. Vermutlich nicht. Vermutlich war es nur ein Ammenmärchen, dass diese Verbindung in beide Richtungen funktionierte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Sherlock aufhorchen.

„Ja?“

Der Pfleger, der Sherlock zuvor mit dem Telefonat geholfen hatte, betrat das Zimmer und führte Mycroft herein.

„Mycroft?!“

Sherlock sprang augenblicklich auf, zuckte aber unter den Schmerzen, die durch seine Schulter blitzten, zusammen und brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Ich lass euch beide allein. Aber länger als eine halbe Stunde könnt ihr nicht zusammen in diesem Raum bleiben. Wenn ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum oder die Cafeteria geht, ist das was anderes“, sagte der Pfleger und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sherlocks Blick huschte von der Tür zu seinem Bruder und beschwor ihn, doch endlich etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe mich auf den Weg gemacht, sobald wir unser Telefonat beendet hatten, um dir die Nachricht persönlich zu überbringen – ganz gleich, wie sie ausfallen würde“, erklärte Mycroft und Sherlock hätte ihn am liebsten am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt, damit er endlich zum Punkt kam. „Meine Assistenten haben John ausfindig gemacht und mich mit seinem Vorgesetzten in Verbindung gesetzt. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut.“

Die Anspannung, die Sherlock seit dem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftsraum gepackt hatte, ließ merklich nach. Er atmete erschöpft aus und ließ sich auf den Rand des Bettes sinken, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen.

„Was heißt ‚den Umständen entsprechend’?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Du hattest recht, er wurde angeschossen. Er war auf einem Markt und wurde dort von einem Jungen angegriffen, der kaum halb so alt ist wie er. Der Junge konnte fliehen, man ist aber auf der Suche nach ihm. John hat überlebt, weil er von einer Alpha begleitet worden ist, die als Sanitäter in seiner Einheit fungiert. Ohne sie... nun...“

Sherlock hörte der Schilderung geduldig zu und nickte am Ende verstehend. „Wie heißt sie?“

„Was... spielt das für eine Rolle?“

„Mycroft, bitte...“, sagte Sherlock, zu schwach für einen Streit.

Mycroft zog sein ledernes Notizbuch aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und schlug eine Seite im hinteren Drittel auf. „Wilhelmina Murray.“

„Kannst du ihr... bitte... meinen Dank ausrichten? Ohne dass mein Name ins Spiel kommt?“

„Das ist doch albern. Wie soll das—“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Sherlock und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht“, wiederholte er kaum hörbar und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich erneut in seinen Augen sammelten. „Sie hat nicht nur sein Leben gerettet, sondern auch meins!“

*

Ein paar Monate später wurde Sherlock endlich aus der Einrichtung „neue Horizonte“ entlassen. Mycroft holte ihn persönlich mit dem Auto ab und fuhr ihn zurück nach London. Die Fahrt über sprachen sie kaum miteinander, tauschten höchstens ein paar Floskeln aus und genossen ansonsten die einvernehmliche Stille.

Sherlock war froh, endlich wieder sein eigener Herr sein zu dürfen, auch wenn – oder gerade, weil – er nicht wusste, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde. Er schätzte die neugewonnene Freiheit beinahe so sehr, wie die vorsichtig gekittete Versöhnung mit seiner Familie und hoffte, dass ihn so schnell nichts dazu bringen würde, all das erneut aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Seine Schulter tat manchmal noch etwas weh, aber das war okay. Der Schmerz erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war; dass sein Alpha lebte und dass er selbst dem Tod noch einmal von der Schippe gesprungen war. Er hatte gelernt, wie er mit den Emotionen, die er von John empfing, fertig werden würde; wie er sein Leben trotz und gerade _mit_ dem Phantom in seinem Hinterkopf bewältigen konnte – und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, die Vereinbarung, die er vor mehr als vier Jahren mit John geschlossen hatte, endlich zu würdigen.

Sein Enthusiasmus bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer, als er seine neue Bleibe in der Baker Street erstmalig betrat. Die Wohnung wurde von einer alten Dame vermietet, die im Erdgeschoss wohnte und ganz offensichtlich dazu angehalten worden war, ein Auge auf Sherlock zu haben, damit dieser nicht wieder in alte Muster verfiel und sich mit _Seven_ eindeckte.

Sherlock schloss die gute Mrs Hudson jedoch schnell ins Herz und war froh, dass sie in seiner Nähe war, ohne ihm ständig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Die Beta hatte einen wunderbaren, trockenen Humor und war durchaus in der Lage, sich verbal zur Wehr zu setzen, wenn Sherlock mal wieder unbedacht über die Stränge schlug. Gelegentlich kochte sie für Sherlock und aß mit ihm zusammen, was nicht nur dafür sorgte, dass Sherlock endlich etwas Gewicht zulegte, sondern auch gegen die nagende Einsamkeit wirkte, die sich an manchen Tagen an Sherlock heranschlich.

Alle paar Wochen besuchte Sherlock Anthea und Archie, um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen und die Fortschritte zu bewundern, die sein Neffe machte. Die Beziehung zwischen Anthea und Mycroft war noch immer prekär, aber sie schienen sich in einem dauerhaften Waffenstillstand zu befinden, mit dem beide relativ gut leben konnten.

Nach einiger Zeit nahm Sherlock wieder Fälle auf und beriet DI Lestrade im Yard, wenn dieser mal wieder nicht weiterwusste. Ob sich zwischen Lestrade und Mycroft etwas tat, wusste Sherlock nicht – oder wollte es zumindest nicht wissen. Er ignorierte den gelegentlichen Hauch von Tabak und Tweed, den er in Lestrades Nähe wahrnahm, und hoffte inständig, dass das, was auch immer da im Hintergrund brodelte, nicht eines Tages explodieren würde. 

Darüber hinaus traf Sherlock alte Bekannte – wenn nicht sogar Freunde – wieder. Zu allererst war da die Pathologin Molly Hooper, die Beta aus dem St Barts, welche nun eng mit dem Yard zusammenarbeitete und die keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit Sherlocks Art zu haben schien, sowie die Beta Sally Donovan, die sich verstärkt für Menschenrechte einsetzte und die im Yard als erster Ansprechpartner für die oftmals nicht ernstgenommenen Omegas diente.

Alles hätte so schön sein können, wenn es eines Tages nicht an Sherlocks Tür geklingelt und er sich nicht plötzlich mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert gesehen hätte.

Der Mann vor der Tür sah nicht mehr so aus wie der junge Alpha, dem Sherlock damals im Labor des St Barts begegnet war. Mit dem rechten Arm stützte er sich schwer auf eine Krücke, während der linke teilnahmslos an seiner Seite hing. Seine ozeanblauen Augen hatten ihr Licht verloren, das blonde Haar war stumpf und noch immer im militärischen Stil gekürzt. Der gefüllte Seesack zu seinen Füßen roch nach Sand, Desinfektionsmittel und ungewaschener Wäsche.

Aber da war auch dieser süße Schmerz in Sherlocks Brust, das liebliche Brennen in seinem Herzen und das Flattern in seinem Magen.

„John...“

+++

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

**II.**

Mitzuerleben, wie Sherlock immer mehr losließ und ihre Vereinigung nicht nur als lästigen Teil ihrer Biologie duldete, sondern aktiv willkommen hieß, versetzte John in Ekstase.

Der letzte Höhepunkt dieser Hitzephase ließ John völlig berauscht zurück. Wild und enthusiastisch trieb er sich in seinen Omega, der ihn unter Lauten der Verzückung zu _schneller, härter, mehr _anfeuerte. Solange, bis Sherlock mit einem Aufschrei den Höhepunkt erreichte und dabei Johns Nodus nahezu in sich aufsaugte. Sherlocks Muskelkontraktionen pumpten John leer und ließen ihn so hart kommen, dass er rote Ovale und Kratzer auf den Stellen der milchweißen Haut verursachte, in die er sich erbarmungslos krallte.

Keuchend rollte er sich zur Seite und zog Sherlock an sich, um reumütig die gerötete Haut an Schulterpartie und Oberarmen zu küssen.

„Entschuldige...“, bat er und streichelte hauchzart mit den Fingerspitzen über einen besonders prägnanten Kratzer. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“

„'s in Ordnung“, murmelte Sherlock unter einem herzhaften Gähnen. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen.

Instinktiv, wie bei ihrer ersten Hitzephase, wusste John, dass Sherlock kein weiterer Schub bevorstand. Er plante, nur ein wenig zu ruhen, bis sich sein pochender Nodus soweit zurückgebildet hatte, dass er aufstehen und in sein eigenes Bett gehen konnte. Selbst wenn er nichts sehnlicher wollte, als sich diese Nacht erneut an seinen Omega zu schmiegen, wagte John es nicht, Sherlocks Toleranz hinsichtlich seiner Gegenwart überzustrapazieren.

Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage forderten jedoch ihren Tribut und ließen John alsbald tief und fest schlafen. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hielt er den schlummernden Sherlock nach wie vor an sich gedrückt. Ein Bein und ein Arm besitzergreifend um den schlanken Körper geworfen, die Nase in den dunklen Locken vergraben. Aus dem geplanten Rückzug war ganz offensichtlich nichts geworden; selbst wenn sich der Nodus zurückgebildet hatte und sein Penis im Laufe der Nacht aus Sherlock herausgerutscht war.

Darauf bedacht, Sherlock nicht zu wecken, strich John vorsichtig mit der Nase über die Halspartie des Mannes und grub sie tiefer in die Kuhle zwischen Nacken und Schulter. John sog den vertrauten Duft seines Omegas tief ein, nahm ihn auf, bis er seinen gesamten Organismus füllte. Auch wenn er deutlich erkannte, dass die Hitzephase beendet war, sorgte der köstliche Geruch für ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

_Scenting, hm?, _dachte John und atmete flach. Er musste Acht geben, wenn er diesen Vorgang nun täglich mit Sherlock vollziehen wollte. Immerhin hatte ihm der Omega erklärt, dass es sich dabei üblicherweise nicht um ein Vorspiel handelte, sondern die Verbindung innerhalb der Familie stärken sollte.

_Familie... _so hatte John ihre Beziehung noch nicht gesehen. Doch Sherlock hatte vollkommen recht mit der Wahl seiner Worte. John war ein Teil von Sherlocks Familie und umgekehrt verhielt es sich nicht anders. Es war eine beruhigende Vorstellung, die ein Gefühl der bedingungslosen Zugehörigkeit in John weckte.

Diese lauteren Gedanken halfen jedoch nicht dabei, dass der Geruch ihrer beiden Körper, Reste der Essenz, Sex und Schweiß, sich zu einer verführerischen Komposition vermischt hatten und seinen Schritt dabei verlangend zum Kribbeln brachte. John beeilte sich, die Hüfte zurückzuziehen, um sich nicht gegen Sherlocks Hinterteil zu drücken und daran zu reiben. Gerade als er aus dem Bett rutschen wollte, begann sich Sherlock zu regen. Eine Hand griff nach Johns Unterarm und hielt ihn fest.

„John?“, murmelte er schlaftrunken. „Wo willst du hin?“

„Die Hitzephase ist vorbei, Sherlock. Ich sollte aufstehen und dich... schlaf einfach noch ein bisschen weiter, okay?“

Vorsichtig machte sich John los, atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und hauchte, ohne nachzudenken einen Abschiedskuss auf Sherlocks Schulter.

*

Unter der Dusche seifte sich John methodisch ein und wusch seinen strapazierten Körper, wanderte zwischen seine Beine und reinigte seinen Penis. So gern er diesem Körperteil mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, er befand sich in einer sprichwörtlichen _der Geist ist willig, das Fleisch ist schwach-_Situation. Die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Tage ließen ihn einfach nicht hart werden, selbst wenn seine Gedanken zu dem Moment auf dem Sofa wanderten, als Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken war und ihn mit dem Mund verwöhnt hatte.

Niemals hätte John mit solch einer selbstlosen Geste seines Omegas gerechnet. Orale Stimulation war ohnehin ein seltenes Vergnügen für Alphas. Ihre Penisse waren schlicht zu groß. Die wenigen Male, bei denen einer von Johns Sexualpartnern es versucht hatten, waren nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgegeben worden. Meist war es bei ein wenig Reizung seiner Eichelpartie belassen worden.

Nicht jedoch bei Sherlock. Er hatte wieder und wieder versucht, mehr und mehr von Johns Erektion aufzunehmen, hatte selbstvergessen gelutscht und geleckt und dabei die aufregendsten Töne ausgestoßen. Der ganze Akt schien seinen Omega ebenso in Erregung versetzt zu haben, wie ihn selbst. Denn als Sherlock schließlich auf ihn gekrabbelt war, war er so herrlich nass und zügellos gewesen, dass John beinahe auf der Stelle gekommen wäre.

So gern John die Aktion im Nachhinein angesprochen hätte, so sehr hatte er sich gleichzeitig gescheut. Vielleicht würde er später einmal die Chance dazu haben, doch der passende Moment hatte sich einfach nicht ergeben. So oder so – John wusste, dass das Bild und die Stimulation, die Sherlock ihm beschert hatte, als Masturbationsvorlagen der nächsten Monate dienen würde.

*

John war dabei, den Frühstückstisch zu decken, als Sherlock müde und zerzaust aus seinem Schlafzimmer schlurfte. Lediglich in seinen blauen Morgenmantel gehüllt, blieb er gähnend im Türrahmen stehen.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte John.

„Morgen... du machst Frühstück? Für uns _beide_?“

John nickte und deutete auf einen Korb duftender Scones, die er vor wenigen Minuten ofenfrisch von Speedys geholt hatte. Er lächelte verlegen. „Natürlich für uns beide. Ich wollte auch noch Eier und Speck machen. Wir müssen dringend ein paar Kalorien nachladen. Warum gehst du nicht schnell duschen, während ich alles fertigmache?“

Über Sherlocks Nase bildete sich eine kleine Furche, als er nachdenklich über den Tisch blickte. Schließlich nickte er jedoch und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in John breit, als er den Speck in eine Pfanne legte, Eier in eine Schüssel schlug, würzte und verquirlte. Er schien Sherlock mit seinem ruppigen Verhalten am Morgen nach ihrer ersten Hitze mehr vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben als ursprünglich angenommen. Selbst wenn Sherlocks Verhalten seinerzeit keinen Deut besser gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er keine Zeit vergeudet, alles zu entsorgen, das während ihrer Vereinigung durch ihre Körpersäfte besudelt worden war.

John gab Butter in eine zweite Pfanne, goss die Eier dazu und schaltete parallel den Wasserkocher für eine Kanne Earl Grey an. Ob es Sherlock die erste Zeit körperlich und emotional genauso schlecht ergangen war wie ihm? Nachdenklich schob er die Pfanne hin und her, damit sich die Eimasse verteilte. Seltsamerweise peinigte ihn sein Körper heute morgen nicht so sehr wie nach der ersten Phase. Möglicherweise hatte er die Tabletten diesmal rechtzeitiggenommen. Oder er wurde einfach fitter.

Nichtsdestotrotz musste sein Omega ebenfalls Schmerzen haben. Insbesondere ihre letzte Runde war sehr _intensiv _gewesen. Er konnte das stolze Lächeln, das an seinem Mundwinkel zog, nicht unterdrücken und legte vorsorglich ein Blister Paracetamol sowie ein Muskelrelaxan neben Sherlocks Teller.

*

Am frühen Abend blätterte John lustlos durch die Zeitung des Vortags, lauschte dabei dem Klackern von Sherlocks furiosem Tippen auf seinem Laptop und dem gedankenverlorenen Murren, das der Omega hin und wieder von sich gab.

Der Tag war bislang überraschend harmonisch verlaufen. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück hatte John Sherlock geholfen, das Bett frisch zu beziehen. Als er die saugfähige Unterlage unter dem Laken entdeckte, musste er sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Sherlocks verbaler Abwehr, eine weitere Hitzephase zu teilen, zum Trotz, hatte der Omega offensichtlich doch eine Matte besorgt. Natürlich hütete sich John, einen Kommentar in diese Richtung abzugeben, wusste er doch, dass er Sherlock damit vor den Kopf stoßen würde. Zu fragil war ihr derzeitiger Beziehungsstatus.

Instinktiv hatten sie den Nachmittag in der Nähe des jeweils anderen verbracht. Egal ob sie träge dösten, die geschundenen Muskeln dehnten, ihren Mineralienhaushalt mit literweise Tee und Wasser auffüllten oder die verbliebenen Scones mit einem Töpfchen Clotted Creamverspeisten – nie waren sie weit voneinander entfernt. Immer in der Reichweite des anderen.

Sherlocks Duft legte sich wie ein beruhigender Balsam über Johns schmerzende Nervenrezeptoren. Gleichzeitig ertappte er Sherlock hin und wieder dabei, wie er erst gepeinigt das Gesicht verzog, sich verstohlen in Johns Richtung drehte, tief einatmete und sich anschließend sichtbar entspannte. Eine kurze Internetrecherche bestätigte Johns Vermutung. Die Nähe von Alpha zu Omega nach einer Hitze war obligatorisch und notwendig für die rasche Rekonvaleszenz. Scheinbar war das das Geheimnis, warum es ihm diesmal soviel besser ging, als nach dem ersten Mal.

Nachdenklich blickte John zu dem Ratgeber, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Ehrlichkeit zueinander war eine der Grundvoraussetzungen, die in dem Buch immer wieder betont wurde.

Ehrlichkeit machte verletzbar, gleichzeitig ebnete sie den Weg für ein vertrautes Miteinander.

John räusperte sich. „Mir geht’s heute viel besser als nach unserer ersten Hitzephase.“

„Hm?“ Verdutzt löste Sherlock den Blick vom Bildschirm des Laptops und ließ die Finger über der Tastatur schweben.

„Mir geht es diesmal besser. Ich habe nicht so viele Schmerzen. Aber auch...“, er räusperte sich erneut, um den Kloß in seinem Hals zu lösen. Er mochte es nicht, über Gefühle zu sprechen, doch er wollte versuchen, offen zu Sherlock zu sein, „...emotional. Wie... wie fühlst du dich?“

Ein trotziger Zug legte sich um Sherlocks Mundwinkel und er wirkte, als würde er zu einer pampigen Antwort ansetzen. Doch mit einem Seitenblick auf den Ratgeber und auf Johns unsicheres Lächeln entspannte sich seine gesamte Positur und er nickte zustimmend.

„Mir geht es diesmal auch besser. Ich dachte, ich wäre die körperliche Anstrengung beim ersten Mal einfach nicht gewohnt gewesen. Und du bist so... so _groß_...“Eine bezaubernde Röte zog sich über Sherlocks Hals hinauf zu seinen Wangen. „Aber ich denke, es ist deine Nähe, die den Heilungsprozess erleichtert.“

„Ja“, stimmte John zu. „Ich habe gelesen, dass das Beisammensein von Alpha und Omega hilfreich ist. Ich bin froh, dass wir diesmal nicht getrennt voneinander sind.“

Sherlock machte den Anschein, noch etwas sagen zu wollen. Letztendlich gab er nur einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und widmete sich wieder seinem Computer.

Verlegen kratzte sich John am Hinterkopf. Er war es wirklich nicht gewohnt, offen über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und es kostete ihn eine Menge Überwindung. In einer Übersprunghandlung griff er nach dem Buch und schlug eine willkürliche Seite auf.

_Verbringen Sie Zeit miteinander._

Amüsiert schüttelte John den Kopf. Dieser Ratschlag passte ja vortrefflich.

_Haben Sie gemeinsame Dates. Gehen Sie zusammen Essen, ins Kino oder Theater. Machen Sie Spaziergänge, gehen Sie ins Museum, an den Strand oder haben Sie ein Picknick. Es ist egal, wonach Ihnen der Sinn steht – aber verbringen Sie Zeit miteinander. _

„Sherlock?“

„Was denn noch?“, fragte der Omega mürrisch, nur um gleich darauf bedauernd zu seufzen. „Entschuldige.“

„Ist okay“, schmunzelte John. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du diesmal wieder Schwierigkeiten haben wirst, alleine nach draußen zu gehen?“

Nachdenklich zog Sherlock die Stirn kraus, horchte in sich hinein und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern, den Blick starr auf den Monitor fixiert.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber ich fühle mich nicht so _ängstlich _wie das letzte Mal.“ Sherlock schürzte die Lippen, ganz offensichtlich angewidert von seiner Offenbarung und dem Eingeständnis dieser vermeintlichen Schwäche.

„Geh mit mir essen“, bat John.

„Was?“

„Lass uns heute Abend zusammen essen gehen. Wir gehen raus, du kannst dich der Umgebung stellen und...“, John hob das Buch einem Schutzschild gleich in Sherlocks Richtung, „wir können eine der Aufgaben aus dem Ratgeber erfüllen und ein Date haben.“

„Ein _Date_?“

„Ein Date!“

„Ein Date...“

*

Zu Johns großer Überraschung hatte Sherlock nicht lange über seinen Vorschlag debattiert, sondern nach kurzer Überlegung ein Restaurant in fußläufiger Entfernung vorgeschlagen.

Den kurzen Spaziergang legten sie großteils schweigend zurück, ohne dass die Stille dabei unangenehm wirkte. Es war vielmehr ein entspanntes Zusammensein; auch wenn John Sherlock hin und wieder verstohlen musterte, um nach Anzeichen von Unbehagen zu suchen. Glücklicherweise wirkte sein Omega weder ängstlich noch unsicher. Im Gegenteil. Er hielt den Kopf hocherhoben, hatte die Hände in die Manteltasche geschoben und lief mit festem Schritt dicht neben John die Straße entlang.

Wenig später öffnete Sherlock die Tür zu einem kleinen Restaurant und gab John mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er hineingehen sollte. Der Besitzer des Lokals, ein korpulenter Süditaliener mit dröhnendem Lachen und Schalk in den Augen, begrüßte sie überschwänglich und führte sie an einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster.

„Für dich und dein Date geht alles aufs Haus, Sherlock“, versicherte der Mann, den Sherlock als Angelo vorstellte. Ihnen wurde je eine Speisekarte in die Hand gedrückt, dann nahm Angelo zwinkernd eine Kerze vom Nachbartisch und positionierte sie zwischen Alpha und Omega. „So ist es romantischer!“

Den anfänglichen Drang, den Mann zu korrigieren, widerstand John. Es fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer, weil ihm ihre zahlreichen Unstimmigkeiten noch immer so gut im Gedächtnis waren, aber schließlich war Sherlock tatsächlich sein Date. Vieles hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert. Dementsprechend zögerte John nicht, als Angelo ihnen eine Flasche Wein zum Dinner anbot. Allerdings frustrierte es ihn insgeheim ein wenig, dass Sherlock ihn mit seiner Wahl ausgerechnet dieser Lokalität der Möglichkeit beraubt hatte, die Rechnung für sie beide zu übernehmen. Schließlich hatte er seinen Omega einladen wollten; doch er konnte Angelos großzügiges Angebot schwerlich wegen seines angekratzten Stolzes ablehnen.

Nach einer geteilten Vorspeise aus frischem Mozzarella, grünen Tomaten und einer raffinierten Vinaigrette ließ sich John eine große Portion Spaghetti in Fleischsoße schmecken. Er brauchte dringend Proteine. Sherlock spießte hungrig seine Pasta in Wildpilzsoße auf. Zwischen Kauen und Schlucken berichtete der Omega, wie er Angelo vor einigen Monaten kennenlernt und vor dem Gefängnis bewahrt hatte. Dabei erzählte Sherlock mit soviel Esprit und trockenem Humor, dass John wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hing und lauschte.

Als beide gesättigt ihre Teller zurückschoben, kam Angelo ein weiteres Mal aus der Küche. Er stellte zwei Schalen mit Tiramisu auf den Tisch und füllte die leeren Gläser nach. Sherlock, der gerade seine Geschichte beendete, blickte den Mann lächelnd an und wartete auf einen zustimmenden Kommentar.

Angelo legte seine große Pranke auf Sherlocks Schulter und drückte freundschaftlich zu. Dabei erzählte er John begeistert seine Version von Sherlocks brillanter Unterstützung und davon, dass er für immer tief in seiner Schuld stand.

John musste sich bei diesem Anblick zu einem Lächeln zwingen. Er presste es zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ballte gleichzeitig eine Hand unter dem Tisch zur Faust, bis sich die Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seinen Ballen gruben. Der Betamann war zu nah an seinem Omega. Er berührte ihn. Dazu hatte er _kein _Recht.

Ein Knurren stieg aus Johns Kehle empor, welches er nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte. Rasch nahm er einen Schluck Wein und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Dennoch wollte der Alpha aus seinem Stuhl aufspringen und den Mann beiseite zerren, ihm seinen Platz aufzeigen und dafür sorgen, dass er niemals mehr Hand an seinen Omega legte. Der rationale Teil in John wusste, dass solch ein territoriales Verhalten unmöglich war und von Sherlock keinesfalls toleriert werden würde.

Sherlock würde ihn nie an seiner Seite akzeptieren, dieser _Beziehung_ nie eine Chance geben, wenn... _wenn... _Moment!

Argwöhnisch ließ John seinen Blick über den Omega wandern und glaubte, einen wachsamen Ausdruck in dessen sonst so entspannt wirkendem Gesicht wahrzunehmen. Außerdem war – beinahe vollständig vom Duft der zahlreichen italienischen Gewürze, die durch den Raum wirbelten, absorbiert – der schale Geruch von Zweifel und Argwohn auszumachen, der von Sherlock auszugehen schien.

_Du Mistkerl, _dachte John fassungslos.

Das hier war nicht mehr als eine Scharade, um Johns possessives Verhalten heraus zu kitzeln. Sherlock _wollte _ihn provozieren, damit Johns Alphaseite die Oberhand gewann und den Omega in all seinen Vorurteilen bestätigte.

_Ich bin doch kein triebgesteuertes Tier! _

Johns eigene Worte hallten mahnend in seinem Hinterkopf. Es wurde Zeit, Sherlock Holmes von genau dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen.

Mit einem Mal fiel ein Großteil der Anspannung von John ab und er machte sich mit neu erwachtem Appetit über sein Tiramisu her, während er Angelo ermutigte, ruhig mehr von früher zu erzählen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Sherlocks überraschten Blick und glaubte, so etwas wie Anerkennung in seiner Körperhaltung herauszulesen. Der schale Geruch wurde von etwas Weichem, Luftigem abgelöst. Erleichterung und... _Hoffnung_?

Später, als sie zurück in der Wohnung waren und einander gute Nacht wünschten, sah John, dass Sherlock den Ratgeber in der Hand hatte, um ihn mit in sein Zimmer zu nehmen.

„Sherlock?“, hielt John ihn zurück, gerade als er den Raum verlassen wollte.

„Ja?“

„Es war ein guter Tag, oder?“

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, nickte Sherlock lediglich und umfasste das Buch dabei unbewusst fester.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zog an Johns Mundwinkel, als er Sherlock hinterher sah. Vielleicht würde es funktionieren, wenn sie sich nur beide genug anstrengten.

*

Am nächsten Tag musste John zurück in die Praxis. Seine Freistellung für die Zeit der Hitzephase war bedauerlicherweise zu Ende und man erwartete ihn zurück.

Sarah begrüßte ihn freundlich, konnte den melancholischen Zug um ihre Lippen jedoch nur schwer verbergen. Sie tat John leid, doch er bereute seine Entscheidung, die Beta abgewiesen zu haben, keine Sekunde. Im Gegenteil, er wusste, dass er das absolut Richtige getan hatte und fühlte sich überaus prächtig. Zwar zwickte hier und da noch ein überstrapazierter Muskel, doch alles in allem hätte er Bäume ausreißen können. Es war wie nach der ersten Hitzephase, als in John nach der Rekonvaleszenz neuer Lebensmut und Tatendrang erwacht war. Ganz so, als würden seine Endorphine nach wie vor singen und tanzen.

Nichtsdestotrotz kitzelte Sehnsucht nach Sherlock in seinem Unterbewusstsein und wollte an die Oberfläche brechen. Wie ein lästiger Mückenstich juckte sie hier und da, war mal leichter und dann wieder präsenter; wurde stärker, wann immer man ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Zu gerne hätte sich John am Morgen persönlich von Sherlock verabschiedet. Vielleicht noch einmal _Scenting _betrieben. Doch der Omega hatte noch geschlafen, als John die Wohnung verlassen hatte.

In seiner Mittagspause besorgte John zwei Sandwichs, welche er an seinem Schreibtisch aß. Geistesabwesend überflog er nebenbei im Internet die neuesten Nachrichten, las sich durch die Sportergebnisse des Wochenendes und klickte die Klatschberichte über Stars und Sternchen weg.

Als er die letzte Weißbrotecke verspeist hatte und die Verpackung in den Abfall beförderte, verriet ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass er noch ausreichend Zeit hatte, bis die Nachmittagssprechstunde beginnen würde. Er Widerstand dem Drang, nach seinem Telefon zu greifen und eine Nachricht an Sherlock zu schreiben. Sicherlich war ein solches Verhalten nicht willkommen.

Stattdessen öffnete er einen weiteren Tab in seinem Internetbrowser und suchte nach einer Onlineausgabe von _Wie man sich verliebt. _John war nicht wirklich verwundert, dass ihm von der Suchmaschine nicht nur Links zu Onlinebuchhändlern, sondern auch diverse Beratungsplattformen und zahlreiche Ratgeberseiten vorgeschlagen wurden.

Schmunzelnd klickte er auf einen Link mit dem verheißungsvollen Titel _101 Tipps für echte Alphas. _

Die Homepage wirkte weder seriös noch wirklich hilfreich. Stattdessen bediente sie sich aller möglichen Klischees der Alphawelt. Angefangen von _So beweisen Sie, dass Sie der kräftigste Alpha im Raum sind_ über _In der Hitzephase_ _Ausdauer zeigen _zu _So __formen Sie Ihren Omega ganz nach Ihren Wünschen. _

Kein Wunder, dass Sherlock so abfällig über Alphas dachte, wenn das wirklich das vorherrschende Rollenbild in der Gesellschaft war. Kopfschüttelnd wollte John die Homepage schließen, als ihm ein sinnvoller Vorschlag ins Auge stach.

_Verwöhnen Sie Ihren Omega! So werben und verführen Sie richtig._

Nachdenklich stützte John sein Kinn auf die Handfläche. Verwöhnen? Verführen? Das würde Sherlock sicherlich nicht akzeptieren. Aber _werben_? War das möglicherweise genau das, was John tun sollte?

Doch wie warb man um Sherlock Holmes? Sicherlich nicht mit Pralinen oder Blumen. Keinesfalls mit Poesie oder – Gott bewahre – Liebesbriefen. Nicht, dass John verliebt war. Doch seine Briefe aus Afghanistan waren stets unbeantwortet geblieben, also stand diese Option nicht zur Debatte.

Vielleicht eine gemeinsame Unternehmung? Ein Besuch im Kino oder Museum? Theater? Oper? Ballett?

An was war Sherlock interessiert? Musik vielleicht?

Damals, als John Sherlock in Kensington besucht hatte, war ihm ein Violinenkasten und Notenbücher aufgefallen. Auch in der Baker Street stand ein solches Instrument beim Fenster. Dennoch hatte er Sherlock nie spielen sehen.

Essen war in Sherlocks Augen nur leidiger Bestandteil der menschlichen Biologie, so dass ein weiterer Restaurantbesuch vermutlich auch nicht unter die Kategorie _Werben _fiel.

Frustriert klickte John das kleine X am rechten oberen Rand der Internetseite an und schloss das Fenster. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über seinen Omega wusste.

Das Einzige, was Sherlock wirklich Freude bereitete, waren seine Forschungen und die Arbeit mit dem Yard. Doch diese hatte John brutal torpediert. Mit seinem territorialen Verhalten hatte er mehr als einmal Schaden angerichtet und Sherlock in eine ungute Situation gebracht.

Mit einem Mal wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

Kein albernes Werben, wie es ihm die unseriöse Ratgeberseite schmackhaft machen wollte. Nichts, um den Omega zu manipulieren, damit John ihn nach seinen Wünschen formen konnte.

Es ging darum, das Richtige für Sherlock zu tun, um ihm eine Freude zu machen und außerdem zu zeigen, dass John seinen Freigeist akzeptierte. Dabei zu beweisen, dass er Alpha genug war, um sich für sein unmögliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen, wäre ein angenehmer Bonus.

Er hoffte nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhr – ihm blieben noch fünf Minuten – suchte er im Internet nach der Telefonnummer von New Scotland Yard, um einen Termin mit DI Lestrade zu vereinbaren.

*

Am frühen Abend beeilte sich John so sehr, nach Hause zu kommen, dass er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Im Wohnzimmer saß Sherlock in seinem schwarzen Ledersessel und las in einem Buch. Er blickte überrascht auf, als John den Raum betrat.

„John, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, alles bestens. Ich habe dir... nein, warte.“ Der Anblick seines Omegas setzte ein warmes Blubbern in seinem Magen frei und verstärkte gleichzeitig seine Sehnsucht. „Denkst du, wir könnten es heute wieder tun? Ich war den ganzen Tag weg und...“

„Wieder tun? Was genau?“ Sherlock zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das _Scenting. _Du hast gesagt, man macht es unter anderem, um sich nach einem Arbeitstag zu begrüßen. Natürlich nur, wenn es in Ordnung für dich ist.“

Sherlock zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus und wirkte, als würde er mit sich debattieren. Doch gleichzeitig hatte John den Eindruck, dass dieses Verhalten mehr Showzwecken diente als echt zu sein, denn nach wenigen Sekunden legte Sherlock sein Buch beiseite und stand auf.

Vor John legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und bot den Hals dar. Dankbar trat John einen weiteren Schritt näher, umfasste mit einer Hand Sherlocks Oberarm und zog den Omega zu sich. Er drückte seine Nase gegen Sherlocks Hals und atmete tief ein. Der Duft von Honig, Nachtschatten und Abenteuer kitzelte seine Rezeptoren und ließ ihn zufrieden aufseufzen. Unterlagert war noch der Geruch von Formaldehyd, Chemikalien und _Blumenparfum _vorhanden.

„Oh, du warst im Labor?“, fragte John, als er die Komposition zusammensetzte.

Das Blumenparfum barg glücklicherweise keinerlei Konfliktpotential, selbst wenn John den Ursprung nicht zuordnen konnte.„Schön, dass du draußen warst“, beeilte er sich noch zu ergänzen. Keinesfalls wollte er den Eindruck vermitteln, er würde Sherlocks Besuch im Barts missbilligen.

John atmete ein weiteres Mal tief ein, widerstand dem Drang, seine Lippen auf das Muttermal unterhalb von Sherlocks Ohrläppchen zu drücken, und trat zurück, um seinerseits den Kopf schief zu legen.

Sofort war Sherlock über ihm und presste die Nase gegen Johns Haut. Auch er entließ einen zufriedenen Laut und saugte die Luft vernehmbar ein.

„Du hattest heute Mittag Sandwiches...“

„Richtig“, lachte John.

„Pastrami und Avocado. Nachmittagseine überproportional hohe Quote an Erkältungspatienten. Du musstest deine Hände viele Male desinfizieren. Außerdem hattest du ein Bier. Du warst in einem Pub. Mit...“

Überrascht trat Sherlock zurück und blickte John argwöhnisch an.

„...Lestrade. Du hast dich mit Lestrade getroffen. Warum?“

Grinsend nahm John seine Tasche vom Boden und öffnete die Schnallen.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht...“

+++

tbc  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Verwundert verfolgte Sherlock die Handgriffe seines Alphas, sah dabei zu, wie er die Schnallen seiner ledernen Arbeitstasche öffnete und einen blauen Aktendeckel hervorzog. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen nahm Sherlock diesen entgegen und öffnete ihn. Kopien von Berichten und zahlreiche blutige Tatortfotos offenbarten sich ihm und ließen ihn überrascht nach Luft schnappen.

„Die McKenzie-Akte...“, sagte er und blickte mit geweiteten Augen zu John, wie um das Offensichtliche bestätigen zu lassen.

John lächelte breit und nickte. „Ich habe DI Lestrade gebeten, erneut eine Kopie für dich anzufertigen, nachdem die letzten beiden... nun ja. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie zerstört habe. Ich hab ihm außerdem gesagt, dass du auf seinen Anruf wartest, um den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlung mit ihm zu besprechen...“

„Ja?“, fragte Sherlock, noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt, dass John über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war und diesen Schritt getan hatte. Bereits während ihres Dates bei Angelo hatte John gezeigt, dass er seine Instinkte beherrschen konnte, wenn er sich bemühte, auch wenn Sherlock der scharfe Geruch der Eifersucht nicht entgangen war.

„Und du würdest mich ins Yard gehen lassen, um den Fall wieder aufzunehmen? Du weißt, dass Lestrade die ganze Zeit dort wäre. Mit mir in einem Raum.“ Sherlock legte die Akte auf den Schreibtisch und studierte angespannt Johns Gesichtsausdruck. Er nahm wahr, wie Johns Duft ins Schwanken geriet, wie etwas versuchte, sich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen, doch im gleichen Moment wurde es gnadenlos beiseitegeschoben.

John nickte knapp, wandte sich in der gleichen Bewegung ab und zog seine Jacke aus. „Natürlich“, sagte er und ließ das einzelne Wort einen Moment im Raum schweben, ganz so als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, beließ es aber letztendlich dabei.

„Und... du wirst mir auch nicht hinterherspionieren, um zu überprüfen, ob Lestrade sich mir nähert?“

John seufzte leise und drehte sich wieder zu Sherlock. „Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde es wohl nie mögen, wenn andere Alphas um dich herum sind, das kannst du mir glauben, aber ich möchte dir nicht die Chance nehmen, an Fällen zu arbeiten. Ich habe verstanden, wie viel dir diese Arbeit bedeutet.“

Überwältigt mit Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung machte Sherlock zwei Schritte auf John zu und umfasste sein Gesicht. Er war im Begriff, John zu küssen, doch als ihm das bewusst wurde, zog er seine Hände eilig zurück. Seine Wangen glühten, sein Herz pochte nervös. Warum um Himmels willen hatte er das getan?

Eilig ging er an John vorbei in die Küche, überlegte sogar, ob er sich in seinem Zimmer verstecken sollte, um einer weiteren Diskussion über ihre Beziehung zu entgehen, beschloss jedoch, dass solch ein Verhalten noch unangemessener war, als das Gesicht des Alphas zu umfassen. Immerhinhatte John ihm einen riesigen Gefallen getan – und auch wenn Sherlock sich nicht einreden wollte, dass er John nun etwas schuldete, war ihm bewusst, dass es jetzt an ihm war, etwas zur Verbesserung ihrer Situation beizutragen.

Er lauschte angespannt, wie sich John nach einigen atemlosen Sekunden leise räusperte; wie er schließlich zum Sofa ging und sich setzte. Die Akte oder die seltsame Annäherungsprach er nicht noch einmal an.

*

In den folgenden Nächten schlief Sherlock nicht besonders gut. Er schob es auf den Fall, der ihn zunehmend in seinen Bann zog, wusste aber instinktiv, dass es lediglich Johns Nähe war, die ihm fehlte. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, das Problem zu beheben, würde er einfach zu John ins Bett steigen. Diese Blöße wollte er sich aber nicht geben. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er bereits zu viel von seinen Gefühlen gezeigt und wollte es nun tunlichst vermeiden, John noch mehr davon zu offenbaren.

Stattdessen schlug er sich die Nächte um die Ohren, recherchierte und analysierte in der Küche sowie im Labor des St Barts und besuchte die Tatorte – auch wenn es dort nach den vergangenen Wochen kaum noch etwas zu entdecken gab.

Bei dem McKenzie-Fall handelte es sich um Serienmorde. Fünf Alphas waren in der Abwesenheit ihrer Partner überfallen und getötet worden, zwei der mit ihnen verbundenen Omegas waren kurze Zeit später an dem zerbrochenen Bund zugrunde gegangen und ebenfalls gestorben. Die Alphas waren in ihren Wohnungen oder Häusern überfallen worden. Man hatte sie betäubt und an Hand- und Fußgelenken gefesselt. Anschließend hatte man ihnen die Halsschlagader und die Oberschenkelarterie aufgeschlitzt und sie verbluten lassen.

Außer dem primären Geschlecht und der Tatsache, dass sie an einen Omega gebunden waren, schienen die Alphas keine nennenswerten Gemeinsamkeiten oder Unterschiede aufzuweisen. Sie waren unterschiedlich alt, gingen verschiedenen Berufen nach und hatten sich scheinbar nichtgekannt. Jene Omegas, die den Tod ihres Alphas überlebt hatten, befanden sich nach wie vor in Behandlung oder kämpften noch immer mit ihrer Trauer, sodass sie kaum ansprechbar waren.

Die Spanne zwischen den Morden hatte stetig zugenommen, aber auch darin war kein mathematisches Muster zu erkennen. Lestrade wusste nicht weiter und Sherlock konnte ihm nicht helfen. Wer auch immer der Mörder war, er ließ sich nicht in die Karten schauen.

Umso überraschter war Sherlock, als er etwa eine Woche später eine Textnachricht von Lestrade erhielt, die den Fund eines neuen Opfers verkündete. Ein weiterer Alpha.

Es war Freitag. John war gerade von seiner Schicht in der Praxiszurückgekehrt und nun dabei, sein mitgebrachtes Mittagessen auf zwei Teller zu häufen, wohl mit der Intention, Sherlock etwas abzugeben. Sherlock hatte sich die Adresse eingeprägt, die Lestrade ihm geschickt hatte, und war gerade im Begriff, in seine Schuhe zu steigen.

„John, ich muss los. Es gibt ein neues Opfer und ich muss den Tatort sehen, bevor die Forensiker dort ihr Unwesen treiben!“

John sah mit erhobenen Brauen auf und ließ den Löffel in die Aluschale sinken. „Oh, okay... Es... Das wird aber nicht gefährlich, oder?“, fragte er und leckte sich einen Tropfen Dressing vom Daumen.

Sherlock, für eine Sekunde abgelenkt von dem Bild, schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwahrscheinlich. Der Täter dürfte schon über alle Berge sein. Also dann, bis später...“, sagte er, zog die Wohnungstür auf und eilte hinaus. Auf dem halben Weg die Treppe hinunter hielt er inne und sah noch einmal nach oben. Seine Finger trommelten nervös auf dem Geländer herum, seine Gedanken rasten. Entschlossen hechtete er wieder hinauf und öffnete die Tür zur Küche.

John, der sich gerade ein Stück Tomate in den Mund geschoben hatte, sah verwundert auf.

„Du bist Arzt, sogar Militärarzt...“, sagte Sherlock nachdenklich.

John nickte, kaute und schluckte sein Essen hinunter. „Das ist richtig.“

„Du hast also viele Verletzungen gesehen, viele Tode durch Gewalt. Und sicherlich auch viel Kummer...“

„Ja. Ja, natürlich“, erwiderte John mit leicht belegter Stimme. Er griff zu seinem Wasserglas und trank einen großen Schluck. „Genug für ein ganzes Leben“, fügte er nach einem leisen Räuspern hinzu.

„Willst du noch mehr sehen?“, fragte Sherlock und wölbte herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. Überdeutlich nahm er wahr, wie sich Johns Geruch veränderte, wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte und die Lust nach Abenteuer jede seiner Zellen füllte.

„Oh Gott, ja!“ Kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, stand John auf und griff nach seiner Jacke, die über der Rückenlehne des Stuhls hing. Die Schuhe hatte er noch gar nicht ausgezogen, so dass er auf Anhieb bereit war, aufzubrechen. Sein Mittagessen hatte er längst vergessen.

Sherlock spürte einen Anflug von Stolz in seiner Brust aufwallen, der sich in einem Lächeln widerspiegelte. Er lief John voraus die Treppen hinunter und auf die Straße, wartete kaum ab, dass John die Tür zugezogen hatte, bevor er ein Taxi heranwinkte und einstieg. Als John ebenfalls in den Fond gerutscht war, nannte er dem Fahrer die Adresse und weihte John kurz und knapp in die Einzelheiten des Falls ein.

*

Wie erwartet, war Lestrade ziemlich überrascht, John am Tatort zu sehen. Sherlock unterband jedoch die unweigerliche Frage, ob sich der Alpha in seiner Eifersucht aufgedrängt hatte, mit einem pointierten Blick, und duckte sich unter dem Absperrband hindurch.

„Sherlock, John, gut, dass ihr da seid“, sagte Lestrade und streckte John nach kurzem Zögern seine Hand entgegen. John schüttelte sie freundschaftlich und erwiderte den Gruß mit einem simplen „Greg“, was Sherlock verwundert aufblicken ließ. Offenbar verstanden sich die beiden Alphas besser als erwartet, wenn sie einander sogar beim Vornamen nannten.

Lestrade führte die Männer in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, in dem sich der Mord zugetragen hatte. Wie die vorangegangenen Opfer lag auch dieser Alpha auf dem Boden. Den Kragen seines Hemdes und einen Teil seines rechten Hosenbeins hatte man aufgeschnitten, um leichter an die Arterien zu gelangen. Der Hals und der Oberschenkel waren von zwei tiefen Schnitten gezeichnet; die Kleidung und der Teppich unter dem Leichnamwaren mit Blut durchtränkt.

Sherlock warf einen Blick zu John, der die Szene in einer Mischung aus Horror und professioneller Neugier in sich aufnahm. Seine Linke ballte sich wieder und wieder zur Faust, ein Impuls, um die nervöse Energie in seinem Inneren unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wie Sherlock wusste. Er sah etwas kränklich aus, wie die meisten Anwesenden, was bei dem furchtbaren Gestank nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Als hätte er Sherlocks Gedanken gelesen, reichte ihnen Lestrade ein kleines Döschen mit Mentholsalbe, welche sie sich unter die Nase schmieren konnten. Dankbar gab John die Salbe zurück und straffte die Schultern.

Unterdessen streifte sich Sherlock ein paar Latexhandschuhe über, holte seine zusammenklappbare Lupe hervor und ging um die Leiche herum. Er inspizierte sie von oben bis unten und versuchte zu erkennen, ob die Schnitte in ihrer Form und Tiefe von den anderen Opfern abwichen. Konzentriert umrundete er den toten Alpha erneut und tastete auf der Suche nach Spuren vorsichtig über die eine oder andere Stelle des Körpers.

„John“, rief er und zog sich ein Stück zurück, so dass sein Alpha einen ungehinderten Blick erhielt. „Was meinst du?“

John holte sich erst ein nonverbales Einverständnis von Lestrade, bevor er sich ebenfalls Handschuhe überzog und den Körper methodisch untersuchte.

„Der Tod ist vor zwei bis vier Stunden eingetreten“, sagte John und umfasste den Unterkiefer des Mannes, um vorsichtig in den offenstehenden Mund zu blicken. „Keine Zeichen von Widerstand, keine Beule oder Ähnliches... Er muss bereits bewusstlos gewesen sein, als sich der Täter an der Kleidung zu schaffen gemacht hat, um die Arterien freizulegen. Vermutlich das gleiche Sedativum wie bei den anderen, gegebenenfalls findet sich eine Einstichstelle unter dem Stoff. Er verfügt offensichtlich wenigstens über rudimentäres anatomisches Wissen. Allerdings ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er etwas von dem Blut abbekommen haben muss, wenn man bedenkt, wo es überall hin gespritzt ist.“

Sherlock nickte und sah zu Lestrade. „Es war definitiv derselbe Mörder. Es ist die gleiche Handschrift...“

„Ja, das denke ich auch...“, sagte Lestrade, ohne seinen Blick von John und dessen Untersuchung zu nehmen.

Als sich Sherlock zu seinem Alpha herumdrehte, sah er, wie sich ein Streifen Licht, der sich am gegenüberliegenden Gebäude reflektierte, auf Johns Schulter warf. Sherlock trat ans Fenster, um zu sehen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Es konnte schlicht und ergreifend ein Nachbar sein, der das Fenster geöffnet hatte, um zu lüften oder ein neugieriger Gaffer, der mitbekommen hatte, dass die Polizei vor Ort war, aber...

Sherlock erblickte den Mann augenblicklich. Er stand gegenüber im zweiten Stock im Treppenhausund späte mittels eines Fernglases in die Wohnung, in welcher der Mord geschehen war. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, warf das Fenster zu und verschwand im Inneren. Einem Impuls folgend rannte Sherlock los.

„Lestrade! Gegenüber, zweiter Stock!“

„Sherlock? Sherlock!!“ Johns Stimme hallte hinter ihm an den Wänden wider und auch Lestrades Einspruch konnte er hören, doch Sherlock hatte keine Zeit, anzuhalten und sich zu erklären. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben musste – und dass er ihn nicht entwischen lassen durfte. Er hechtete die Stufen hinunter, immer zwei oder sogar drei auf einmal nehmend, und konnte nur mit Mühe und Not verhindern, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu stürzen.

Unten angekommen riss er die Haustür auf und hielt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde inne, als er realisierte, dass John ihm dicht auf den Fersen war.

„Ich hab ihn gesehen“, erklärte Sherlock zwischen zwei brennenden Atemzügen.

„Dann los!“, sagte John und folgte ihm, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zögern.

Sie rannten zu dem gegenüberliegenden Gebäude, stellten aber fest, dass niemand herausgekommen war. Stattdessen fanden sie im Erdgeschoss einen Hinterausgang, der in einen ummauerten Hof führte. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen, war offenbar mit voller Wucht aufgestoßen worden.

„Dort!“, rief John und zeigte auf eine Reihe schwarzer Mülltonnen, die neben einer Gittertür aufgereiht waren. Der Mann, der am Fenster gestanden hatte, zog sichgerade auf die Abdeckung einer dieser Mülltonnen und war im Begriff, über die Mauer zu klettern. Panisch sah er über seine Schulter, rutschte über den Rand und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite hinunter.

Gerade als Sherlock die andere Seite des Hofes erreicht hatte, hörte er, wie der Mann mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam und einen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß. Hinter der Mauer führten viele schmale Gassen zu weiteren Hinterhöfen und zahlreichen Gebäuden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihn dort verlieren würden, stieg also mit jedem Meter, den der potentielle Mörder gewann.

Sherlock überwand die Mülltonnen und die Mauer mit seiner Körpergröße weit schneller als der Verdächtige. Er landete neben einem Haufen Glas und einem zersprungenen Spiegel, dessen Rahmen an der Wand lehnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah Sherlock, wie der Mann die Gasse hinunterhechtete und an einer Kreuzung nach links lief, und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Wenige Sekunden danach hörte er, wie auch John über die Mauer kletterte.

Einen Augenblick später brach sich ein Schrei an den Wänden der Gasse. Als Sherlock die Kreuzung erreichte, sah er eine blutende Beta am Boden liegen, die mit beiden Händen panisch ihren Hals umfasste. Der nun ziemlich wahrscheinliche Mörder und Angreifer war rückwärts ein paar Schritte weitergelaufen, in der Hand eine große Spiegelscherbe. Blut tropfte von der Spitze und benetzte seine Faust. Sein Blick war wild, eine Mischung aus Furcht und Wut entstellte das junge Gesicht.

_Omega_..., schoss es Sherlock durch den Kopf, als er den von Stress und Angst durchsetztenGeruch des Mannes auffing.

„Sherlock!“ John kam gerade um die Ecke, als der Omega herumwirbelte und weiterrannte.

„Verd—“ Sherlock sah auf die wimmernde Frau hinab, die voller Panik versuchte, sich zu einem kleinen Bündel zusammenzurollen. Er hörte John fluchen, sah, wie er neben ihr auf die Knie ging und ihre Hände mit seinen ersetzte, wie er ihr gleichzeitig Anweisungen gab und beruhigend auf sieeinredete. All das dauerte keine zehn Sekunden. Als er zu Sherlock aufblickte, glühte etwas in seinen Augen, das Sherlocks Magen einen Satz machen ließ.

„Lass ihn nicht entkommen!“

Sherlock nickte, nahm das Handy aus seiner Manteltasche und streifte sich eilig den Mantel von den Schultern. Er warf ihn neben John, froh darüber, dass zusätzliche Gewicht los zu sein, und rannte erneut los, der Fährte des Omegas auf der Spur.

Die Jagd dauerte nur wenige Minuten, aber Sherlock kam sie vor wie Stunden. Seine Lunge brannte, seine Muskeln protestierten und die vergangenen schlaflosen Nächte forderten zunehmend ihren Tribut.

Aber auch dem anderen Omega ging es nicht besser. Er wurde langsamer, stolperte schließlich und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit einem dumpfen Knall fiel er zu Boden, schlug sich die Ellbogen und das Kinn auf und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen hinter sich. Er drehte sich herum, als Sherlock zu ihm aufgeholt hatte, versuchte Halt auf dem dreckigen Boden zu finden und auf die Beine zu kommen, aber sie gaben immer wieder nach. In seiner blutenden Hand hielt er noch immer die Spiegelscherbe, die er Sherlock drohend entgegenstreckte.

Sherlock kam schwer atmend vor ihm zum Stehen und versuchte einzuschätzen, ob dieser Omega tatsächlich für sechs Morde und zwei weitere Tode verantwortlich sein konnte. Er konnte kaum älter als fünfundzwanzig sein – aber das Gesicht eines Omegas konnte täuschen – war dürr und hatte kinnlange, strähnige Haare. Trotz der herbstlichen Temperaturen trug er nicht mehr als ein T-Shirt über seiner Jeans und den alten Turnschuhen. Er war geradezu unscheinbar, nicht besonders attraktiv und so _normal_, dass sich ein Teil von Sherlock weigerte, ihn als möglichen Täter zu sehen.

Er hatte zahlreiche Fragen, wusste aber nur allzu gut, dass er nicht derjenige war, der sie stellen sollte. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Dazu würde er später Zeit haben. Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte Lestrades Nummer per Kurzwahltaste. Kaum, dass er ihre Position durchgegeben hatte, sprang der Omega auf und attackierte Sherlock mit der Scherbe.

Sherlock hatte den Angriff längst erwartet und war nicht im Mindesten überrascht. Er wich problemlos aus, stellte dem jungen Mann ein Bein und griff gleichzeitig nach dem bewaffneten Arm, drehte ihm diesen auf den Rücken und schlug ihm die Scherbe aus der Hand. Zwei tiefe Schnitte zeichneten seinen Handteller. Sherlock drückte dem Omega sein Knie ins Kreuz, löste mit der freien Hand den blauen Schal von seinem Hals und drückte ihn auf die Wunde.

„Halt still!“, forderte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Omega, du... du bist... ein _Omega!_“, keuchte der junge Mann in einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Unglaube.

„Genau wie du.“

„Nein, wir sind nicht gleich! Ich bin ein Nichts. Und du— Du bist—“ Er verstummte, als eilige Schritte näherkamen. Der Geruch von verschiedenen Alphas füllte die Gasse, John war jedoch nicht darunter, und der Omega gefror.

Sherlock ließ von dem jungen Mann ab, als ihm einer der Polizisten Handschellen anlegte, und sah auf. Lestrade kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, nichts passiert.“

Lestrade legte die Stirn in Falten und rieb sich über den Nacken, als könne er nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war. Die Standpauke, die er jedem anderen Omega zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits um die Ohren gehauen hätte, schluckte er mühsam hinunter. „Gut, das... gut.“

„Wo ist John?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Er ist noch bei der verletzten Frau. Der Krankenwagen ist auf dem Weg.“ Kaum, dass Lestrade die Worte geäußert hatte, hörten sie die Sirenen durch die Gasse schallen. „Das werden sie sein. Geh ruhig zu ihm, wir werden uns um diesen jungen Herren hier kümmern... Später brauche ich noch eure Aussagen zu den Vorfällen hier. Kommt am besten einfach ins Yard. In zwei Stunden, okay? Bis dahin sind wir hier fertig.“

„Sicher, ich will wissen, was ihr herausfindet“, sagte Sherlock mit einem Nicken in Richtung des festgenommen Omegas, „und ob er wirklich zu solch einer Tat fähig ist...“, setzte er murmelnd hinterher. Er verabschiedete sich von Lestrade und lief die Gasse zurück bis zu der Stelle, wo er John mit der verletzten Beta alleingelassen hatte.

Die Sanitäter kamen gerade von der anderen Seite, eilten zu dem Opfer, welches mit Sherlocks Mantel zugedeckt war, und versorgten ihre Wunde, so dass John von ihr ablassen konnte. Er stand mit wackligen Beinen auf, auch sein Adrenalin war mittlerweile verbraucht, und schüttelte seine verkrampften, blutbeschmierten Hände aus. Er drehte sich herum und sah Sherlock entgegen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Sherlock!“, rief er und Sherlock beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gelangen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragten sie wie aus einem Mund, nur um gleich darauf zu lachen. Die angestaute Anspannung löste sich merklich.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, sagte John und wies mit dem Kinn auf die Frau, die gerade auf eine Trage geschnallt wurde, „und ihr wird es auch bald wieder gut gehen.“

„Das freut mich.“ Sherlock war erleichtert. Ohne John hätte diese Verfolgungsjagd eine ganz andere Wendung genommen. Der Omega hatte die Frau angegriffen, um ihn und John aufzuhalten; hatte kalkuliert, dass sie eher ihr Leben retten würden, als ihn zu verfolgen. Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass John – pflichtbewusster, vernünftiger John – die Lage dank seiner Erfahrung sofort unter Kontrolle haben würde. Vor allem aber hatte keiner damit gerechnet, dass er Sherlock – einen einfachen Omega – die Verfolgung allein aufnehmen lassen würde.

Zu wissen, dass John in solch einer stresshaften Situation den Kopf bewahren und seinem Omega selbst lebensgefährliche Aufgaben überlassen würde, war geradezu berauschend. Sicher, das alles hätte auch tragisch enden können, aber John hatte an Sherlock geglaubt; hatte ihm genug Vernunft zugestanden, die Gefahr richtig einzuschätzen und hatte ihn einfach machen lassen. Das war...

_Phänomenal. Mein Alpha ist phänomenal._

Sherlock überbrückte die kurze Distanz zu John und küsste ihn. Überrascht erwiderte John den Kuss und griff instinktiv nach Sherlocks Armen, ließ aber gleich wieder los, als er sich erinnerte, dass Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Sherlock vertiefte den Kuss, teilte Johns Lippen mit seiner Zunge und leckte besitzergreifend über ihr Gegenstück. Er musste seinen Alpha schmecken, musste sich ihrer Zugehörigkeit vergewissern. Seufzend drehte er den Kopf und schmiegte sich an Johns Hals, inhalierte den Duft seines Alphas mit tiefen Atemzügen und drückte ihn gleichzeitig fester an sich.

John tat es ihm wenige Augenblicke später gleich, schmiegte sich an Sherlock und rieb seine Lippen und seine Nase über den langgestreckten Hals.

„Danke“, murmelte er einen Moment später und sah lächelnd zu Sherlock auf.

Sherlock drückte noch einen Kuss auf Johns Mund und griff nach dem Mantel, streifte ihn sich über und wandte sich dem Ende der Gasse zu, das auf die Straße führte.

„Lass uns gehen, wir haben noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“

„Okay.“

*

Bevor sie für ihre Aussage ins Yard fuhren, gingen Sherlock und John nach Hause, wuschen sich das Blut von den Händen und wechselten ihre in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Kleidung. Im Anschluss gingen sie etwas essen, um die Zeit bis zu ihrer Aussage zuüberbrücken.

Aufgrund der Arbeit am McKenzie-Fall hatte Sherlock in den letzten Tagen viel weniger gegessen als üblich – was auch John nicht entgangen war. Zwar schien er weder verärgert noch übermäßig besorgt zu sein, aber als er zusätzlich zu Sherlocks Bestellung drei weitere Gerichte orderte, die er bereitwillig mit Sherlock teilte, wurde seine Fürsorge mehr als offensichtlich.

Irgendwann lehnte sich Sherlock lachend zurück und hielt sich den vollen Bauch. „Stopp! Ich kriege keinen Bissen mehr runter!“

„Okay, okay“, sagte John und schob sich die Teigtasche, die er auf Sherlocks Teller legen wollte, selbst in den Mund. „Wollen wir den Rest mitnehmen? Ich glaub, davon können wir noch zwei Tage essen...“

„Und damit ins Yard gehen? Besser nicht, John“, erwiderte Sherlock und lächelte.

John lehnte sich vor und stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand, sein Blick weilte auf Sherlock. „Das war unglaublich heute... _Du_ warst unglaublich.“

Langsam schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich der Mörder ist. Es war sein Verhalten, dass mich stutzig gemacht hat, nichts weiter. Alles Weitere werden wir erst erfahren, wenn Lestrade ihn verhört hat.“

„Trotzdem! Dass du überhaupt wahrgenommen hast, dass man uns beobachtet... und wie schnell du reagiert hast! Also selbst wenn dieser Typ nicht der Mörder sein sollte, er hat die Betafrau angegriffen und sie schwer verwundet – allein dafür wird er schon büßen müssen. Darüber hinaus hat er sich dermaßen verdächtig verhalten, dass er bestimmt Dreck am Stecken hat“, meinte John.

„Hast du realisiert, dass er ein Omega ist?“, fragte Sherlock.

John nickte. „Ja, allerdings erst in der Gasse.“

„Das ist genau der Punkt. Wie kann es sein, dass wir ihn vorher nicht wahrgenommen haben? Auch am Tatort nicht? Ich meine, zwei bis vier Stunden sind kaum genug Zeit, um den Geruch vollständig verschwinden zu lassen.“

Nachdenklich fuhr John die Holzmaserung des Tisches mit seinem Daumennagel nach. „Hm... da ist was dran. Meinst du, er könnte der Komplize des eigentlichen Mörders sein?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. In jedem Fall hatte er die Scherbe sehr schnell zur Hand und wusste sie zu benutzen. Er hat nicht einfach wild auf die Frau eingestochen, sondern gezielt ihren Hals attackiert.“

„Ja, er hat ihre Halsschlagader nur knapp verfehlt...“, ergänzte John.

Sherlock brummte zustimmend und spießte einen Pilz mit seiner Gabel auf, schob ihn sich in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich. Das verstohlene Grinsen auf Johns Lippen ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

„Ich fürchte, wir können noch solange grübeln und werden dennoch keine Antworten finden. Das Verhör ist definitiv der nächste Schritt“, sagte Sherlock, legte seine Gabel beiseite und wischte sich den Mund an einer Serviette ab. Er gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen, dass sie zahlen wollten.

Als Sherlock in seinen Mantel schlüpfte, fielen ihm dunkelrote Flecken am Kragen und an den Ärmeln auf. Eingetrocknetes Blut. Er kratzte daran, aber das machte es nicht besser.

„Tut mir leid, das ist meine Schuld“, sagte John, als er das nutzlose Unterfangen bemerkte. „Ich werde ihn gleich morgen reinigen lassen, okay? Wo ist eigentlich dein Schal?“

„Vermutlich im Yard, ich hab die Wunde des Omegas damit abgedrückt.“

„Oh...“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Komm, lass uns gehen.“

*

Die Aussage abzugeben, dauerte nicht lange. Sherlock war mit der Prozedur vertraut und auch John fiel es nicht schwer, sich an alle Details zu erinnern. Sally Donovan ließ sie den jeweiligen Bericht unterschreiben, stempelte die Schriftstücke ab und schickte die beiden Männer anschließendin Lestrades Büro.

Lestrade sah schrecklich müde aus, seine Schicht hatte eigentlich schon vor zwei Stunden geendet, aber pflichtbewusst wie er war, wollte er den Fall nicht beiseitelegen, ehe er die neusten Informationen festgehalten hatte.

Als Sherlock und John das Büro betraten, leerte er gerade einen Becher kalten Kaffee und winkte die beiden mit der freien Hand herein. „Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid“, sagte er und warf den Becher in den Mülleimer neben dem Schreibtisch.

„Die Aussagen haben wir bereits abgegeben. Wie ist das Verhör verlaufen?“, fragte Sherlock und setzte sich auf einen der zwei Stühle vor Lestrades Tisch.

„Nun, Sherlock, dreimal darfst du raten! Es lief gar nicht, da der Omega gebunden ist und wir seinen Alpha nicht erreicht haben.“

„Heißt das, dass sein Alpha in die Sache verwickelt ist?“,fragte John, der sich auf den anderen Stuhl gesetzt hatte.

„Nein, das heißt es nicht. Das Einzige, das wir herausbekommen haben, ist der Name des Omegas und dass er Gwendoline McKenzie gekannt hat. Sie hat ihm Nachhilfe im Klavierspielen gegeben“, fasste Lestrade zusammen.

Sherlock drehte sich zu John. „Als man die Omega McKenzie gefunden hat, ging man davon aus, dass sie ermordet worden sei. Es stellte sich erst später heraus, dass nicht etwa sie das erste Opfer gewesen war, sondern ihr Alpha. Sein Tod und der Bruch ihres Bundes hat McKenzie ebenfalls das Leben gekostet“, erläuterte er.

Dankbar für die Erklärung nickte John und wandte sich wieder an Lestrade. „Wie lautet der Name des Verdächtigen?“

„Sebastian Moran.“

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Sherlock, als er diesen Namen hörte. Er versuchte, es umgehend zu verdrängen, doch es war hartnäckig und ließ ihn nicht los.

_Sei nicht albern_, mahnte er sich selbst, _es gibt tausende Männer mit diesem Vornamen... und seinen Nachnamen habe ich nie erfahren!_

_Lestrade könnte es wissen. Er hatte den Fall des Dealers_ _auf seinem Tisch. Vielleicht ist der Nachname auch darin vermerkt?! Wenn ich irgendwie an die Akte aus dem Drogendezernat herankäme..._

„Sherlock?“

„Was?“ Sherlock schreckte auf und sah von einem Alpha zum anderen.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin nur müde“, log er. Er verkniff sich ein Gähnen und streckte sich, um die Aussage zu untermalen. „Es müsste doch jetzt möglich sein, einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu erhalten. Gerade bei Verdacht auf mehrfachen Mord.“

„Ja, das wird mein nächster Schritt sein. Allerdings weißt du ja selbst, wie es immer ist... In Fragen um gebundene Omegas muss der Alpha einbezogen werden. Solange wir ihn nicht erreichen, sind uns die Hände gebunden“, erklärte Lestrade. Gleichzeitig schob er einen Zettel über den Tisch, den Sherlock unauffällig an sich nahm, kurz überflog und in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden ließ. John bemerkte diesen seltsamen Austausch zwar, hielt aber vorsorglich den Mund.

„Ich verstehe. Dann halte uns doch bitte auf dem Laufenden. Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können, stehen wir jederzeit zur Verfügung. Komm, John, lass uns nach Hause gehen.“ Sherlock stand auf und gemeinsam mit John verließ er das große Bürogebäude.

Kaum dass sie auf der Straße waren, sah John zu ihm auf. „Was hat er dir gegeben?“, fragte er und Sherlock entging nicht, dass Sorge und Eifersucht in seiner Stimme mitschwangen. Er holte den Zettel hervor und drehte ihn zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, so dass John lesen konnte, was darauf geschrieben stand.

Es war die Adresse von Sebastian Moran.

+++

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

John beobachtete, wie Sherlock sein Telefon aus der Manteltasche zog und Morans Adresse eintippte. Parallel hob er eine Hand, um ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi anzuhalten.

„Notting Hill...“, murmelte er nachdenklich, als er die Tür zum Wagen öffnete, dann hob er den Blick und sah John mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an. Abenteuerlust funkelte in seinen Augen. „Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug?“

„Absolut!“, antwortete John und erwiderte das Lächeln mit der gleichen Intensität.

„Nach dir, bitte.“ Sherlock machte eine einladende Geste und ließ John in den Wagen steigen, rutschte hinterher und teilte dem Fahrer die Zieladresse mit.

_Nach dir, bitte..._

Das war sicherlich kein typischer Satz, den ein Omega zu einem Alpha sagte. Schließlich war es Sache des Alphas, galant zu sein und die Führung in allen Lebenslagen zu übernehmen. Stattdessen hatte John heute seine naturgegebene Verantwortung als Alpha an den Omega abgegeben. Sherlock hatte geführt, John war ihm gefolgt.

Seltsamerweise hatte sich diese Rollenverteilung in keinem Moment falsch angefühlt. Im Gegenteil, John hatte instinktiv gespürt, dass Sherlock zu jeder Zeit die volle Kontrolle hatte und keineswegs hilflos war. Selbst als er dem Verdächtigen Moran hinterhergeeilt war, hatte John nicht gezögert, Sherlock die Verfolgung allein zu überlassen. Ganz selbstverständlich hatte jeder seine Aufgabe übernommen und dabei einen potentiellen Mörder gestellt und einer Verletzten das Leben gerettet.

Die Ereignisse des außergewöhnlichen Nachmittags brachten Johns gesamten Organismus in Aufruhr. Adrenalin rauschte mal verstärkt, mal abgeschwächt durch seinen Blutkreislauf und sorgte für ein natürliches Hochgefühl, fast schon einen Rausch. So lebendig hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Wenn man von den hormongesteuerten Hitzephasen einmal absah.

Sherlock schien es nicht anders zu gehen; der Omega vibrierte nahezu neben ihm, auch wenn er äußerlich den Anschein machte, völlig ruhig zu sein. Doch John konnte er nichts vormachen. Er konnte Sherlocks Aufregung und Anspannung nicht nur spüren, sondern deutlich riechen. Der wilde Duft von Adrenalin und Erregung.

Ganz automatisch legte John eine Hand auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel und drückte beruhigend zu, als das Bein anfing zu wippen. Sherlock schreckte für einen Augenblick zusammen, nur um sich sofort merklich zu entspannen.

„Was, denkst du, wird uns erwarten?“, fragte John. „Glaubst du, sein Alpha wird dort sein?“

Sherlock hob die Schultern und machte einen nachdenklichen Laut. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Ich frage mich, wie gefährlich der Alpha ist.“

Verwundert löste Sherlock seinen Blick vom Fenster und sah John irritiert an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass der Alpha gefährlich sein könnte?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ John zuckte seinerseits mit den Achseln und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er sie beschönigen könnte, damit sie unverfänglich klangen. Vermutlich überhaupt nicht. „Der Omega wird doch sicherlich nicht alleine für diese Gräueltaten verantwortlich sein, oder?“

„Ah. Du denkst wohl, nur weil er ein Omega ist, wäre er nicht in der Lage zu so etwas?“

Seufzend schüttelte John den Kopf und zog seine Hand zurück. Natürlich hatte er mit seiner Frage Sherlocks sensiblen Nerv getroffen.

„Nein, so meine ich das überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur...“

„Ja?“, zischte Sherlock.

„Das wäre ein Novum, oder? Ich kann mich an keinen Omega erinnern, der aus eigenem Antrieb gemordet hat. Wenn ein Omega in ein solches Verbrechen verwickelt war, dann stets, weil der Alpha die treibende Kraft gewesen war. Bonnie und Clyde? Die Moormörder von Manchester? Die Wests und ihr Folterkeller? Ich sage nicht, dass die Omegas in irgendeiner Weise unschuldig waren, doch es gab immer einen Alpha, der die Strippen gezogen hat.“

„Sicher, dass die Alphas ihre Omegas nicht nur schützen wollten, indem sie die Hauptschuld auf sich genommen haben? Würdest _du _dich nicht auch instinktiv vor mich stellen?“, fragte Sherlock scharf.

Ertappt entließ John ein humorloses Schnaufen. „Kann sein...“ Er drehte den Kopf, um Sherlocks lauernden Blick zu entgehen und betrachtete angespannt den vorbeiziehenden Verkehr auf Londons Straßen. „Wobei du heute bewiesen hast, dass du ziemlich gut alleine klarkommst.“

„Oh.“ Verwunderung war deutlich in Sherlocks Stimme auszumachen. „Danke.“

„Bitte“, schmunzelte John und fühlte sich augenblicklich ein wenig erleichtert. „Du warst wirklich fantastisch. Einfach phänomenal.“

„So etwas sagtest du bereits...“

John wandte den Blick zurück auf Sherlock. Der hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte verlegen auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände. Er zögerte zwei, drei Herzschläge, dann nahm er Sherlocks Kinn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, um es anzuheben und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Mit schiefem Grinsen strich er über Sherlocks Wange, die sich zartrot gefärbt hatte.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Sieh es mir bitte nach, wenn ich nicht in jedem Omega automatisch so etwas sehe wie in dir, okay?“

„Und was wäre das?“

„Etwas ganz Besonderes!“ John widerstand dem Drang, einen Kuss auf den angespannten Mundwinkel zu setzen und streichelte stattdessen ein weiteres Mal über Sherlocks Wange, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog und in seinen Sitz sank.

„Also“, fragte John interessiert. „Was wäre das Motiv für den Mörder? Alleintäterschaft oder Komplize mal außen vorgelassen.“

Seufzend lehnte Sherlock seinen Kopf gegen das Polster der Stütze und schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe wirklich noch keine Ahnung. Ich kann keine Zusammenhänge erkennen, bis auf das Offensichtliche. Aber das _warum... _was bewegt den Täter? Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht...“

Es war Sherlock deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr es ihm widerstrebte, dieses Eingeständnis zu machen. John wusste, wie stolz Sherlock auf seinen analytischen Verstand war. Dass er nun keinerlei Muster sah, kam für ihn einer Niederlage gleich. Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war. Doch Sherlock war nicht nur stolz, sondern auch furchtbar stur. Charaktereigenschaften die ihn hinderten, tröstenden Zuspruch von John anzunehmen. Nichtsdestotrotz erfüllte es John mit Freude – obgleich der Grund ein grausamer war – diesen Teil von Sherlocks Leben kennenzulernen. Somit beließ er es bei einem aufmunterndem Tätscheln von Sherlocks Schenkel.

Das Taxi verlangsamte die Fahrt und hielt schließlich am Straßenrand vor einem dreistöckigen Gebäude. Während Sherlock den Fahrpreis beglich, stieg John aus dem Wagen und sah sich neugierig um. Sie befanden sich in der noblen Wohngegend Notting Hill und der Wohlstand der Anwohner war offensichtlich. Das Gebäude, das sich hinter der Zieladresse verbarg, hob sich dennoch von den umliegenden Häusern ab. Es war – im Gegensatz zu dem sonst vorherrschenden Londoner Stadthauscharakter – freistehend und umgeben von einem großzügigen Garten. Die weiß gestrichenen Fensterrahmen, Stuckverzierungen und Säulenelemente bildeten einen aparten Kontrast zu der hellgrau getünchten Fassade. Ein hoher Zaun hielt ungebetene Gäste fern und John konnte eine Kamera vor dem Eingangstor erkennen.

Lässig schlenderte er darauf zu und ließ seinen Blick beiläufig über Klingelschild und Briefkasten wandern, während er den Anschein machte, einfach nur auf Sherlock zu warten. Er ging zurück, als Sherlock die Tür des Taxis zuschlug, legte eine Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken und beugte sich vor, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Da ist kein Name auf der Klingel oder dem Briefkasten.“

Sherlock drückte sich näher an John und nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Wer über soviel Wohlstand verfügt, möchte anonym leben und nicht gestört werden.“

„Denkst du, der Alpha ist ein Prominenter?“

„Hm... nein, das glaube ich nicht. Dazu ist der Garten zu einsehbar, trotz des Zauns. Vielleicht ein Industrieller. Oder jemand aus der Politik. Ich weiß es noch nicht. Komm, John. Gehen wir uns ein wenig umsehen.“

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Straße entlang und wirkten dabei wie ein gewöhnliches Pärchen, das einen Spaziergang machte. Man musste schon ganz genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass Sherlocks Blick aufmerksam die Stellen des Grundstücks scannten, die hinter den Streben des Zauns hervorblitzten. Der Seitenbereich brachte nicht viele Erkenntnisse, doch als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen und den Rückteil des Areals erreichen, war ein weitläufiger Garten zu erkennen, viel größer als er von vorne den Anschein gemacht hatte.

Hinter dem Haus war eine breite, überdachte Terrasse zu sehen, von der drei Steinstufen hinab in den Garten führten. Bunte Beete mit Blumen waren wie willkürlich in den akkurat geschnittenen Rasen gepflanzt und zeigten die Handschrift eines äußerst talentierten Gärtners. Hier und dort fand man Ruheoasen in Form einer steinernen Bank unter einem schattenspendenden Baum, eines kleinen Pavillons oder einer Hollywoodschaukel nahe eines plätschernden Wasserspiels. Rechter Hand nahe des Zauns befand sich ein massiv gemauertes Gartenhäuschen.

John pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Das ist ganz schön beeindruckend...“

„Ja“, stimmte Sherlock zu und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Irgendwie wirkt Moran deplatziert hier, oder?“

„Hmhm, da hast du recht. Sicher, dass wir hier richtig si—“ John unterbrach sich, als sich die gläserne Terrassentür öffnete und zwei Frauen und ein Mann ins Freie traten. Sie trugen ein Tablett mit Geschirr zu einer eleganten Sitzgruppe und verteilten Teller, Gläser und Besteck.

Der Wind stand günstig und John konnte hauchzart den lieblichen Duft ausmachen, der von der Gruppe ausging. Sie waren allesamt Omegas. John sog überrascht die Luft ein und auch Sherlock schien angestrengt zu riechen.

„Ein Abendessen unter Freunden?“, flüsterte John.

„Möglich“, wisperte Sherlock ebenso leise zurück. „Aber dann wäre einer von ihnen der Omega des Hauses, oder?“

„Ja, und?“

„Unser Tatverdächtiger müsste hier wohnen, wenn er mit dem Alpha verbunden ist. Müsste er dann nicht _der Omega des Hauses _sein, schließlich ist er hier registriert?“

John nickte bestätigend. „Vielleicht hat sich der Alpha getrennt und ist nun an einen anderen Omega gebunden? So etwas ist selten, aber es kommt vor, oder?“

„Hm“, machte Sherlock und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

Ein weiterer Duftschwall zog zu ihnen herüber und ließ John tief einatmen. _Oh_... Einer der Omegas – vermutlich die zierlichste von ihnen, die barfuß im Rasen stand und gerade Weißwein in Gläser füllte; deren hüftlanges, blondes Haar sanft in der abendlichen Brise wehte – stand kurz vor der Hitzephase. Überdeutlich war dieser Zustand aus ihrer Komposition herauszufiltern. John presste seine Zunge gegen den Gaumen und schluckte schwer. Auch Sherlock schien diese Tatsache eben aufgefallen zu sein. Er versteifte merklich und wandte sich ab.

„Komm. Wir können hier eh nichts machen.“

Schmunzelnd folgte John seinem abrupt davoneilenden Omega und musste sich beeilen, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Warte, Sherlock“, rief er, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Grinsend griff er Sherlocks Arm und stoppte so seine Flucht. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, okay?“

„Worüber sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?“, zischte Sherlock und versuchte, John abzuschütteln.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Dass mir ein anderer Omega den Kopf verdrehen könnte und ich mich anderweitig orientiere vielleicht?“

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!“

„Dann ist es ja gut“ John trat einen Schritt näher auf Sherlock zu und drückte seine Nase gegen dessen Hals. Er atmete tief ein und seufzte zufrieden. „Es riecht ohnehin niemand so köstlich wie du.“

Zwinkernd löste sich John von Sherlock, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte und machte Anstalten, um die Ecke zu biegen.

„Kommst du?“

*

Als sie die Straße zur Vorderseite des Anwesens erneut erreichten, schien sich Sherlock wieder gefangen zu haben und überraschte John damit, dass er nach seiner Hand griff und ihn aufgeregt mit sich zog. Seltsamerweise hatte sich seine ganze Positur geändert und er wirkte mit einem Mal viel jünger, naiver und hibbeliger.

„Was zum Teuf—“, setzte John an, wurde jedoch von einem gezischten „Sssshh!“von Sherlock unterbrochen. Er kam vor dem Nachbargebäude zum Stehen, dort verließ eine Dame mittleren Alters das Haus, um ihre – John musste drei, viermal Blinzeln, bis er das Haustier der Frau identifizierte – haarlose Katze an einer Leine Gassi zu führen.

„Ma'am, Ma'am. Entschuldigen Sie bitte!“

Sherlock stellte sich der Frau in den Weg und lächelte sie zuckersüß und so falsch an, dass es John beinahe in den Zähnen schmerzte. Keine Chance, dass die Lady ihm diese Scharade abkaufte. Doch wider Erwarten erwiderte die Betafrau Sherlocks Lächeln, als der in die Hocke ging und begann, den seltsame Tier mit Begeisterung zu streicheln.

„Was für ein bezauberndes Hündchen. Ist das ein Chihuahua?“

„Oh nein, mein Junge“, lachte die Frau nachsichtig. „Das ist eine reinrassige kanadische Sphinx. Eine Nacktkatze.“

„Eine _Nacktkatze_“, seufzte Sherlock verzückt. „John, so eine müssen wir uns auch anschaffen.“

„Äh...“

Sherlock richtete sich wieder auf, klopfte dabei umständlich nicht vorhandenen Staub von der Hose und begann, die Dame in ein Gespräch über Gott und die Welt zu verwickeln.

Irritiert betrachtete John Sherlocks Profil und versuchte, aus der skurrilen Situation schlau zu werden. Irgendwann deutete Sherlock auf das Gebäude neben sich.

„...auf jeden Fall suchen wir nach einem neuen Zuhause und dies hier wäre einfach _wundervoll_.“

Die Dame lächelte milde. „Ich befürchte, dass dieses Anwesen ein wenig ihr Budget übersteigt, denken Sie nicht, mein Junge? Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Lord Moran je dazu bereit wäre, zu verkaufen.“

„_Lord _Moran?“

Die Frau nickte bestätigend und lehnte sich verschwörerisch zu Sherlock. „Ein echter Lord. Alter Adel, aber auch eher angestaubte Ansichten, wenn Sie mich fragen.“

Sherlock vertiefte sein naives Lächeln und sah die Frau abwartend an. „Ja?“

Argwöhnisch blickte sich die Beta um und senkte die Stimme. „Er ist ein Anhänger des _Mehrfachbundes _und ist mit wenigstens vier Omegas zusammen. Gleichzeitig ist er kaum zu Hause, immer dienstlich unterwegs. Nur seine Omegas sind immer da.“

Sherlock machte ein betroffenes Gesicht, von dem sich John sicher war, dass _das_ nicht nur gespielt war. Er beschloss einzuspringen, um die Situation nicht seltsam werden zu lassen, und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Und er wohnt mit all seinen Omegas unter einem Dach? Das ist ja... interessant. Dass es da nicht zu Reibereien kommt?“

„Oh, wissen Sie... also, ich will ja nicht tratschenund so wirklich viel bekommt man ja auch nicht mit. Aber ich glaube schon, dass es hin und wieder zu Schwierigkeiten kommt. Gerade einer der Jungs, Sebastian, scheint mir nicht glücklich über die Situation zu sein. Aber wer kann es ihm verdenken? Er war der erste Omega, an den sich der Lord gebunden hat. Da war der Junge fast noch ein Kind, gerade mal volljährig. Und seit Jahren kommt ein Omega nach dem anderen dazu. Sodom und Gomorrha sage ich Ihnen. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss weiter. Meine Sekhmet wird schon ganz nervös, weil sie ihr Geschäft nicht verrichten kann.“

Die Frau zog an der Leine der Katze und lächelte John und Sherlock freundlich an. „Auf Wiedersehen. Vielleicht darf ich Sie ja bald in der Nachbarschaft begrüßen. Komm, Schätzchen.“

„Wiedersehen“, murmelten John und Sherlock wie aus einem Mund, dann sahen sie einander fassungslos an.

„Mehrfachbund? Wow...“

*

Später, nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen, das John gekocht hatte, und einigen furiosen, aber ergebnislosen Telefonaten mit DI Lestrade, kam Sherlock aus seinem Schlafzimmer und führte ein weiteres Gespräch.

„Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Ich _weiß. _Du musst dich wirklich nicht laufend wiederholen, ich hab dich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden. Ja. Ja. _Ja_! Ich werde da sein. Bis morgen.“

Pointiert drückte er auf das Symbol, um das Telefonat zu beendet und warf das Handy mit einem entnervten Stöhnen auf seinen ledernen Sessel.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich John, während er die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch trocknete und es sich über die Schulter warf.

Natürlich hatte sein Omega ihn den Abwasch alleine machen lassen, aber das war inzwischen nichts mehr, worüber sich John wunderte oder gar ärgerte.

Sherlock entließ ein undefinierbares Knurren und warf sich melodramatisch auf das Sofa. Er rollte sich zur Seite, so dass er die Rückenlehne dicht vor der Nase hatte, zog die Beine an und wickelte sich in seinen seidenen Morgenmantel.

Schmunzelnd setzte sich John mit einer Pobacke auf die Armlehne des Sofas und sah auf seinen schmollenden Omega hinab.

„War das Greg?“

„Wer?“

Nachsichtig schüttelte John den Kopf. Insgeheim freute er sich jedoch, dass sich Sherlock den Namen des Alphas nicht merken konnte. Oder wollte. Möglicherweise war es lediglich passiv-aggressives Verhalten, das gut und gerne zu Sherlock passen würde. Sicherlich machte er es nicht, um John unbewusst eine Freude zu machen. Nichtsdestotrotz gab es John ein winziges Gefühl des Triumphs, selbst wenn er wusste, wie albern dieses Verhalten war.

„Lestrade. Etwas Neues zum Fall?“

Die dunklen Locken schüttelten sich und John musste dem Drang widerstehen, die Finger hinein zu graben und durch sie hindurch zu streicheln. Vielleicht sollte er aber genau das tun? Sein Omega war eindeutig gestresst und es würde ihn bestimmt beruhigen, wenn er... Doch noch bevor John zur Tat schreiten konnte, warf sich Sherlock auf den Rücken und blickte zu John auf.

„Es war Anthea.“

„Deine Schwägerin? Was wollte sie?“

„Familienfeier. Morgen.“

„Oh... und?“

„Ich muss hin. Es ist ihr Geburtstag. Und... ich wollte dich fragen... ob du...“ Seufzend verschränkte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust. „Willst du...“

„Ja?“ Ein Lächeln zog an Johns Mundwinkeln, aber er drängte es beiseite, sicher, dass Sherlock das Grinsen als spöttisch fehlinterpretieren würde.

„Der Ratgeber sagt, wir sollen die Familien des anderen kennenlernen...“

„Hmhm“, bestätigte John. „Das sollen wir.“

Das Lächeln ließ sich nicht mehr unterdrücken; zu sehr war John hingerissen von Sherlocks innerem Kampf, die simple Frage zu formulieren, von der John längst klar war, dass sein Omega sie ihm stellen wollte. Er gab seinem vorangegangenen Wunsch nach und schob eine vorwitzige Locke aus Sherlocks Stirn, streichelte ihm über die Schläfe und ließ seine Finger schließlich in Sherlocks Haare wandern. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss Sherlock die Augen.

„Was willst du mich fragen?“, fragte John sanft.

„Würdest du mich begleiten?“

Ein letztes Mal fuhr John mit den Fingernägeln über Sherlocks Kopfhaut, dann zog er die Hand zurück und stand auf.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“

*

Am nächsten Tag stieg John hinter Sherlock aus dem Taxi. In der Hand hielt er einen Strauß Lilien, Antheas Lieblingsblumen, wie Sherlock ihm verraten hatte. Zwar hatte sein Omega nicht eingesehen, warum John es für angebracht hielt, einer anderen Omega Blumen mitzubringen, wo er doch bereits ein Buch als Geschenk besorgt hatte, doch John hatte seinen Willen durchgesetzt.

John sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich seit seinem letzten Besuch in Kensington verändert; auch nicht die nervöse Anspannung, die ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er vor diesem Haus stand. Selbst wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so waren die Anzeichen doch eindeutig. Der beschleunigte Herzschlag, der Schweiß in seinem Nacken und die verkrampften Finger, die das klamme Packpapier des Blumenstraußes wie ein Schraubstock umfassten.

Auch Sherlock wirkte angespannt. Der Rücken stocksteif, die Fingerknöchel weiß, weil er das bunt verpackte Paket mit Knete, welches er als Mitbringsel für Archie gekauft hatte,so fest umklammerte.

John schob seine eigene Aufregung beiseite und fasste sich ein Herz. Seine oberste Priorität war das Wohlbefinden seines Omegas. Es war wichtig, Stärke für Sherlock auszustrahlen und ihm einen sicheren Hafen zu bieten.

„Warte!“ John hielt Sherlock am Arm fest, bevor er die Treppe hinauf zum Eingang betrat. „Bist du nervös?“

Argwöhnisch musterte Sherlock John. „Was? Nein. Wieso? Wie kommst du darauf?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weil ich nervös bin?“

„Oh“, Sherlock schien ein wenig von seiner Anspannung zu verlieren. „Warum solltest du nervös sein?“

„Naja, ich bin vermutlich nicht das, was deine Familie sich für dich gewünscht hat. Ich komme aus keiner angesehenen Familie, bin ein Veteran, nicht wohlhabend... unser Bund ist _unkonventionell._“

„Damit hast du völlig recht.“ Ein Grinsen zog über Sherlocks Gesicht hinweg. „Mit allem.“

John lachte prustend auf. „Na besten Dank auch. Du hast ein Talent dafür, dass sich Leute besser fühlen.“

Schmunzelnd machte sich Sherlock los und drehte sich um, damit er die Treppe hinaufgehen konnte. Als er die letzte Stufe erreichte und die Klingel drückte, wandte er den Kopf und zwinkerte John über die Schulter hinweg zu.

„Vielleicht bist du aber genau das, was _ich _mir insgeheim gewünscht habe.“

_Oh..._

„Kommst du?“

Johns Herzschlag beschleunigte sich für fünf, sechs Schläge, während eine unsichtbare Last von seinen Schultern fiel. Er fühlte sich etliche Kilo leichter, als er sich anschickte, die Treppen hinter Sherlock hinaufzueilen.

*

Im noblen Stadthaus der Holmes’ roch es beinahe wie vor fünf Jahren. Deutlich war die Note des Hausherren zu erkennen, weicher und sanfter der Geruch der Omega. Hinzu hatte sich ein neuer Duft nach Babypuder, Unschuld und Neugierde gemischt.

Anthea Holmes brachte John und Sherlock nach einer kühlen Begrüßung und Glückwünschen – sofern Sie über Johns Besuch überrascht war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken – in das großzügig geschnittene Wohnzimmer. Dort saß der kleine Archie auf dem Fußboden und rupfte vergnügt heruntergefallenes Geschenkpapier in winzige Schnipsel.

Als er Sherlock sah, riss er die kleinen Arme in die Luft und quietschte begeistert.

„S'lock. Hoch!“

„Hallo, mein Kleiner“, sagte Sherlock mit so viel Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme, wie John sie noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. „Du hast mir gefehlt.“

Johns Herz zog sich zusammen, während sein Magen einen komplizierten Purzelbaum schlug, als Sherlock in die Hocke ging, das Kind in seine Arme hob und seine Nase gegen Archies Hals stupste.

„Er war schon immer ganz vernarrt in ihn“, sagte Anthea neben John in einem seltsam gelangweilten Tonfall, ohne näher darauf einzugehen, ob sie von Sherlock oder Archie sprach. „Danke für die Blumen. Sie sind ganz bezaubernd.“

„Uhm, gerne...“, antwortete John, während er den Strauß rosa-weiße Lilien an Anthea übergab, damit die sie in eine Vase stellen konnte.

Verstohlen wischte sich John die feuchte Hand an seiner Jeans ab und sah sich um. Der Raum war geschmackvoll eingerichtet und trotzdem fehlte ihm eine persönliche, heimelige Note. Alles wirkte unterkühlt und reserviert. Ganz so wie die Bewohner. Lediglich das vergnügt brabbelnde Kind, das aufgeregt nach Sherlocks Locken griff, wirkte irgendwie fehl am Platz. Ebenso wie Sherlock. John konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie dieser impulsive, leidenschaftliche Mensch hier so lange gelebt hatte.

Nach Kaffee, Kuchen und oberflächlichem Smalltalk setzte sich Sherlock zu Archie auf den Boden und begann, ihn über das mitgebrachte Geschenk aufzuklären.

„...schon in deinem Alter kannst du die Wahrnehmung mit Knete trainieren, Archie. Vielleicht wirst du dann nicht so ein phantasieloser Klotz wie dein Vater...“

Schmunzelnd löste John seinen Blick von Sherlock und richtete ihn auf Anthea, die ihm gegenübersaß.

„Wo ist er eigentlich? Ihr Al— Sherlocks Bruder?“

„Ja, wo ist er? Sollte er nicht wenigstens an deinem Geburtstag hier sein?“, fragte auch Sherlock säuerlich.

Anthea zuckte ungerührt mit den Achseln, goss sich und John frischen Kaffee in die Tassen und platzierte ein weiteres Stück Kuchen auf seinem Teller.

„Sein Termin hat länger gedauert. Er kommt etwas später.“

„Sein _Termin_, sicher!“ Entnervt wandte sich Sherlock ab und zog einen Klumpen blauer Knete aus einer Dose, den er Archie in die Hand drückte.

Die Frau wirkte, als müsse sie einen weiteren Kommentar herunterschlucken und richtete stattdessen ihren messerscharfen Blick auf John.

„Ich muss sagen, es überrascht mich, Sie wiederzusehen, Dr. Watson.“

„John, bitte.“

„John...“, sie ließ den Namen über ihre Zunge wandern, als hätte er einen seltsamen Beigeschmack. „Bedeutet das, dass Sie und mein Schwager nun bereit sind, eine traditionelle Alpha-Omega-Beziehung zu führen?“

Deutlich spürte John Sherlocks Anspannung über die räumliche Distanz hinweg. Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet, wie sie vorgehen wollten, wenn die Sprache auf ihre Beziehung fiel. Ein dummer Patzer wie sich nun herausstellte.

„Nun...“, er räusperte sich verlegen, „ich weiß nicht, was die traditionelle Form einer Beziehung ausmacht, aber wir haben festgestellt, dass... wir... uhm... Sherlock?“

Hilfesuchend sah John zu seinem Omega, doch der hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Neffen.

_Mistkerl!_

Dankenswerterweise bohrte Anthea nicht weiter nach, sondern nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. John glaubte, den Anflug eines verschmitzten Lächelns zu erkennen, das sie hinter dem Porzellan versteckte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sherlock so gut mit Kindern auskommt“, sagte John, um das Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Das tut er für gewöhnlich nicht. Aber Archie und er waren vom ersten Moment an ein Herz und eine Seele. Er war mir während Archies Geburt eine große Stütze, wissen Sie? Was ist mit Ihnen, John. Hatten Sie nie einen Kinderwunsch?“

„Oh, Himmel. Nein. Auch wenn ich beinahe einmal Vater geworden wäre.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte John, wie sich Sherlocks Rücken anspannte und er das Spiel mit Archie verlangsamte.

_Fuck_, dachte John. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass Sherlock diese Geschichte erfuhr. Und nun zwang sein unbedachter Kommentar ihn, von diesem Erlebnis zu berichten, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Sherlock glaubte, er hätte mit jemandem ein Kind zeugen wollen. Nun, er hatte es gewollt, aber nicht _so_...

„Ist das so?“, fragte Anthea mit unverhohlener Kälte in der Stimme.

„Ja, aber sicherlich nicht so, wie Sie denken. Eine meiner Kameradinnen und engsten Vertrauten in Afghanistan hat sich ein Kind gewünscht. Als weibliche Alpha konnte sie ihre Omega nicht befruchtet und so haben die beiden mich gebeten. Naiv wie ich war, habe ich zugesagt, um die beiden zu unterstützen.“

Keinesfalls wollte John ins Detail gehen und erzählen, wie weit er gegangen wäre, wenn nicht... wenn nicht... _Seelenbund, Blödsinn..._

„Glücklicherweise ist es nicht soweit gekommen. Etwas ist... uhm... _dazwischengekommen_... Naja, wie dem auch sei. Letztendlich hat sich herausgestellt, dass Cilia, die Omega, eine künstliche Befruchtung bevorzugte und nun sind die beiden glückliche Eltern eines gesunden Jungen.“

Während der Erzählung hatte sich Sherlock umgedreht und John aufmerksam fixiert.

„Was meinst du mit _dazwischengekommen_?“

John machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. War ja klar, dass er nicht so ohne Weiteres aus der Nummer herauskam.

„Ich konnte nicht, okay? Mir ging es plötzlich nicht gut und ich... keine Ahnung. Mir war, als würde jemand in meine Eingeweide treten und mich wegziehen. Es war... seltsam. Aber letztendlich gut so. Niemand hat sich in der Situation wohlgefühlt und—“

John unterbrach sich, als er sah, wie bleich Sherlock mit einem Mal geworden war. Auch Anthea zeigte zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Emotionen, während sie die Hand vor den Mund schlug und die Augen aufriss.

„Ein Seelenbund“, flüsterte sie atemlos.

Hilfesuchend blickte John zu Sherlock, doch der hatte den Kopf gesenkt und zupfte nervös an einem Stück Knete. Gerade als John zu seinem üblichen Protest hinsichtlich eines Seelenbundes ansetzen wollte, schlug die Haustür ins Schloss und Schritte kamen in die Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Sofort stand Sherlock vom Boden auf, strich seine Kleidung glatt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Auch Anthea erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und blickte abwartend zur Tür. Wenig später betrat Mycroft Holmes den Raum.

Als wäre der die Luft mit einem Mal um einige Grad kühler geworden, zog John fröstelnd die Schultern an, stand jedoch ebenfalls auf, als Mycroft auf ihn zukam und ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Dr Watson“, grüßte Mycroft mit blasiertem Tonfall.

„Mr Holmes...“, antwortete John automatisch.

Dann ging Mycroft auf Anthea zu und deutete einen Kuss in der Luft über ihrem Haar an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, wie die Omega nahe Mycrofts Hals verstohlen die Luft einsaugte. Doch der Alpha trat so schnell beiseite, dass der Moment nicht länger als einen Herzschlag dauerte. Kein Vergleich zu dem _Scenting_, das Sherlock und er an diesem Morgen betrieben hatten. Mit einem Mal wusste John dieses Ritual, das sie inzwischen regelmäßig durchführten, noch viel mehr zu schätzen.

Mycroft nickte Sherlock zu und trat anschließend zu seinem Sohn.

„Archibald“, begrüßte er das Kind und strich einmal kurz durch die rotbraunen Löckchen, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte und sich Kaffee von Anthea einschenken ließ.

Auch Sherlock nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz und rutschte, vermutlich unbewusst, näher an John heran. Deutlich war sein Unbehagen wahrzunehmen, was John veranlasste, unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Sherlocks Oberschenkel zu legen und beruhigend darüber zu streicheln. Sofern einer der übrigen Anwesenden diese Geste bemerkte, blieb sie unkommentiert.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde das unangenehmen Schweigen am Tisch von Archie unterbrochen, der leise zu weinen begann. Ob das Kind die frostige Stimmung im Raum bemerkte, vermochte John nicht zu sagen, doch er konnte es dem Jungen nicht verdenken.

Mycroft räusperte sich und blickte pointiert zu Anthea, die unverzüglich aufstand und Archie vom Boden hob.

„Ich werde ihn ein wenig hinlegen. Sein Mittagsschläfchen ist längst überfällig.“

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

John trank indes seine vierte Tasse Kaffee und fragte sich, ob er dank der Menge Koffein in dieser Nacht Schwierigkeiten haben würde einzuschlafen, als Sherlock das Wort ergriff.

„Und, Mycroft? Wie war dein Termin?“

„Ermüdend, aber so ist Politik nun mal.“

„Hm... und ich hätte gewettet, du hast dich einfach wieder in deinem elitären Alpha-Schuppen verschanzt.“ Die Abneigung in Sherlocks Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Der Diogenes Club ist kein _elitärer Alpha-Schuppen_, Sherlock“, antwortete Mycroft milde und trank ungerührt aus seiner Tasse.

„Ach, ist er nicht? Wie viele Omegas sind denn dort Mitglied?“

„Sherlock...“

„Und wie viele Betas, die _keine _Angestellten sind?“

Mycroft verdrehte entnervt die Augen und stellte die Porzellantasse mit einem leisen Klirren auf den zugehörigen Untersetzer. John konnte nicht festmachen, woher sein Eindruck rührte, doch er glaubte, dass der ältere Holmes ein wenig ertappt wirkte.

„Dachte ich mir“, sagte Sherlock zufrieden. „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind – sagt dir Lord Moran etwas?“

„Lord Augustus Moran der Dritte? Selbstverständlich sagt er mir etwas.“

„Was kannst du mir über ihn erzählen?“

„Absolut nichts, Sherlock. Was denkst du dir überhaupt, mir solch eine Frage zu stellen?“

Völlig unbeeindruckt von Mycrofts Abwehrhaltung beugte sich Sherlock vor und fixierte seinen Bruder. „Er ist ein Mehrfachbündler, wusstest du das?“

Mycroft Holmes Augenbraue hob sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann schien der Alpha sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Nein, das war mir nicht bekannt.“

„Du lügst“, knurrte Sherlock und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Die Brüder starrten einander in die Augen, als wäre keiner bereit, dem anderen auch nur ein klein wenig entgegenzukommen. Die Luft im Raum war so dick, dass John sicher war, man könne sie mit einem Messer durchschneiden. Überraschenderweise war es letztendlich der Alpha, der den Blick als erstes senkte.

„Möglicherweise munkelt man so etwas hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Der Diogenes Club ist nicht dafür bekannt, Tratsch und Details über das partnerschaftliche Leben seiner Mitglieder zu verbreiten. Also, was willst du wissen?“

„Wer ist Lord Moran? Was tut er?“

Mycroft zuckte vage mit den Achseln. „Er ist für die Entwicklungshilfe im Ministerium tätig und viel im Ausland unterwegs. Er kommt aus einer langen Adelsreihe voller politisch aktiver Alphas. Der Letzte in seiner Familie. Er hat noch keine Nachkommen sofern mir bekannt ist. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt?“

„Einer seiner Omegas ist vermutlich in eine Reihe von Morden verwickelt.“

Diese Aussage ließ Mycroft in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schüttelte sich regelrecht.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?“, fragte er, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich über die feuchten Augen rieb. „Ich sollte DI Lestrade anweisen, dich nur noch in Fälle einzubeziehen, bei denen die Fantasie nicht mit dir durchgeht. Oder am besten sollte er dich überhaupt nicht mehr involvieren.“

John und Mycroft zuckten zusammen, als Sherlock seine Faust auf den Tisch schmetterte und damit das Porzellan zum Klirren brachte.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!“

Dieser Ausbruch brachte Mycroft erneut zum Lachen. Er wandte sich an John und zog beiläufig an seinem Krawattenknoten, um ihn zu lockern.

„Dr Watson, würden Sie bitte Ihren Omega zähmen?“

John spürte förmlich, wie Sherlocks Körper neben ihm komplett verkrampfte. Der Duft, den er verströmte, war eine Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Fassungslosigkeit. Langsam schob John seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Er legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter und funkelte Mycroft giftig an.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, Mr Holmes.“

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen lehnte sich Mycroft in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah zu John auf. „Ich bin überrascht, Dr Watson. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das aufmüpfige Verhalten meines Bruders tolerieren, jetzt da sie bei ihm eingezogen sind und er endlich wieder einen Alpha an seiner Seite hat.“

„Nun, bei allem gebührendem Respekt, Sir, ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie Sherlock besser unter Kontrolle hatten, als Sie noch sein verantwortlicher Alpha waren.“ Unter Johns Griff sackte Sherlock ein klein wenig in sich zusammen. Zu seiner Duftkomposition kam der Geruch von Resignation und Enttäuschung über Johns Worte. Rasch sprach John weiter, um keinen falschen Eindruck aufkommen zu lassen. „Davon abgesehen _will _ich Sherlock nicht kontrollieren. Es gibt auch nichts zu tolerieren. Sherlock ist perfekt, so wie er ist und ich werde einen Teufel tun und versuchen, ihn in eine Rolle zu drängen, die er verabscheut und die nicht seinem Naturell entspricht.“

„Oh...“ Deutlich hörbar entließ Sherlock Luft aus seiner Lunge und entspannte sich merklich. Sanft drückte John seine Schulter, bis Sherlock ihn ansah und sein aufmunterndes Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ich möchte gehen, John.“

„Natürlich, Sherlock. Bereit, wenn du es bist.“

+++  
  


tbc  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Sherlock folgte John in den Eingangsbereich des Hauses und nahm die schmal geschnittene Jacke entgegen, die John ihm reichte. Die schützende Hülle des Belstaffs wäre ihm in diesem Moment weitaus lieber gewesen, aber der schwere Wollmantel befand sich wegen der hartnäckigen Blutspuren seit diesem Morgen in der Reinigung und würde dort ein paar Tage bleiben müssen. Außerdem wäre er an diesem Frühsommertag ohnehin zu warm gewesen.

Gern hätte sich Sherlock noch von Archie verabschiedet, denn es war nicht absehbar, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Aber Mycrofts Attitüde und die frostige Stimmung, die den Nachmittag unterwandert hatte, bestärkten seinen Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden.

Anthea, die den weinenden Jungen gerade in sein Zimmer gebracht und beruhigt hatte, trat in den Flur und sah von Sherlock zu John und wieder zurück. Die Überraschung wich aus ihrem Gesicht und machte der kühlen Resignation Platz, die Sherlock nur allzu gut von der Frau kannte. Sie hatte den Grund für den übereilten Aufbruch längst durchschaut und würde ihn kommentarlos hinnehmen, wie sie alles klaglos hinnahm.

„Danke für die Einladung“, sagte John, als er Anthea erblickte.

Die Omega nickte ihm zu und fixierte gleich darauf Sherlock, als ob sie ihn dazu zwingen wollte, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch Sherlock war die Lust am Austausch mit seiner Familie vergangen. Zwar wusste er, dass das Anthea gegenüber nicht fair war, da sie nichts für Mycrofts Art konnte und es ihr Geburtstag war, aberdie Tatsache, dass sie diese Behandlung über sich ergehen ließ, ohne für sich selbst einzustehen, hatte Sherlock schon immer wahnsinnig gemacht.

Er schob sich an John vorbei aus dem Haus, eilte die wenigen Stufen hinunter auf den Gehweg und bog direkt nach rechts Richtung Hauptstraße ab, wohlwissend, dass es einfacher sein würde, dort ein Taxi zu finden. John schloss nur wenig später zu ihm auf, sagte jedoch weder etwas zu Sherlocks plötzlicher Schweigsamkeit noch zu dem flotten Tempo, das er vorlegte.

Erst als sie in einem Taxi saßen und zurück in die Baker Street fuhren, wagte es Sherlock, seine Schultern sinken zu lassen und erschöpft auszuatmen. Er stützte seinen Ellbogen gegen den Rahmen der Seitentür und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen.

Eigentlich sollte er nicht überrascht sein, dachte Sherlock und ließ seinen Blick über die vorbeischnellende Stadt schweifen. Mycroft und er hatten schon immer nach Schwachstellen in der Defensive des jeweils anderen gesucht und erbarmungslos darin herumgestochert, wenn sie sie gefunden hatten. Ganz so, als würde es ihnen eine perverse Freunde bereiten, den eigenen Bruder leiden zu sehen.

„Du hast zwar deutlich gemacht, dass du dich nicht mit Mycroft verstehst, aber ich habe erst heute wirklich verstanden warum. Läuft das immer so zwischen euch?“, fragte John in einem ruhigen Tonfall, der nur einen Hauch von Neugier trug.

Sherlock blickte zu seinem Alpha und überlegte, wie er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Letztendlich nickte er knapp und rieb sich gedankenversunken über die Unterlippe.

„Es ist... kompliziert“, sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst“, versicherte John. „Aber wenn doch, dann bin ich hier“, fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Sherlock hielt den Blickkontakt noch ein wenig länger, bevor er nickte und wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Sich über Mycroft zu ärgern, war für Sherlock weder neu noch ungewöhnlich. Die Gründe hinter der ganzen Sache waren jedoch so vielschichtig und gingen so weit zurück, dass Sherlock keine Ahnung hatte, was alles aus ihm herausbrechen könnte, wenn er erst einmal anfing, an der Oberfläche zu kratzen.

Zurück in der Baker Street zog Sherlock seine Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Garderobe vor der Wohnungstür. Er knöpfte seine Manschetten auf, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und verwuschelte die Locken in seinem Nacken mit beiden Händen, als wolle er die Gedanken abschütteln, die sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatten.

„Bist du hungrig? Ich hatte viel zu viel Kuchen... aber du hast dein Stück kaum angerührt“, sagte John und nahm den Gesprächsfaden damit wieder auf.

Sherlock wandte sich ihm zu und wollte etwas sagen, presste stattdessen aber die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Er spürte die unausgesprochenen Fragen zwischen ihnen regelrecht physisch, wusste aber nicht, ob er zu _diesem_ Gespräch bereit war. Dass John vor wenigen Jahren beinahe Vater geworden wäre, war eine Information, mit der Sherlock nicht umzugehen wusste. Zwar hatte John erzählt, dass er lediglich als Samenspender für das weibliche Alpha-Omega-Paar gedient hätte, aber dass er sich dennoch als _Vater_ bezeichnete, missfiel Sherlock enorm.

Wollte John vielleicht doch eine Familie mit Kind, obwohl er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung und Anthea gegenüber etwas anderes behauptet hatte? Hatte sich seine Einstellung zu diesem Thema in den letzten Jahren geändert?

Sherlock war nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort darauf hören wollte. Sie hatten einander versprochen, dass sie versuchen würden, diesen Bund funktionieren zu lassen. Wenn sich nun herausstellte, dass ein Kinderwunsch existierte, den Sherlock nicht erfüllen konnte – oder wollte – dann könnte es ein für alle Mal das Ende bedeuten. Und sich mit _diesen_ Konsequenzen zu beschäftigen, war einfach zu viel für Sherlock, da er erst kürzlich akzeptiert hatte, dass ein Leben _mit_ John so viel einfacher wäre als _ohne_ ihn.

Darüber hinaus hatte Sherlock in den letzten Stunden erfahren, dass John tatsächlich all seine Wut und Verzweiflung gespürt hatte, als er die Verbindung mit dieser Omegafrau allein mit seinen Gedanken hatte verhindern wollen. Sherlock war im Moment der Erzählung zu sehr geschockt gewesen, um irgendetwas darauf zu entgegnen, aber jetzt, nachdem sich der erste Schrecken gelegt hatte, wollte er mehr wissen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass John ihn genauso spürte, wie er ihn?

Hatten sie tatsächlich... einen _Seelenbund_?

Sherlock schalt sich selbst einen Idioten und schnaubte missbilligend. Dieser Mythos war einfach zu fantastisch, um wahr zu sein. Vermutlich war das alles Zufall und John war lediglich von seinem schlechten Gewissen geplagt worden, weil er den gebundenen Omega eines anderen Alphas hatte schwängern wollen. Vielleicht wollte er Sherlock auch nur aus der Reserve locken und sehen, wie dieser auf die Theorie des Seelenbundes reagierte. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass John ihm vorhielt, genauso zu sein wie alle anderen Omegas.

Andererseits hatte sich John heute für Sherlock eingesetzt, hatte Mycroft in seine Schranken verwiesen und erklärt, dass Sherlock _perfekt war, wie er war_. Das alles war so verwirrend, dass Sherlock nicht mehr wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Er brauchte Zeit, sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen oder – noch besser – eine Ablenkung, die ihnvor dem ganzen Chaos bewahrte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte John in einer Mischung aus Sorge und Wachsamkeit.

„Ja. Ja, natürlich. Ich habe gerade nur überlegt, wie weit Lestrade wohl mit dem Fall ist. Ich werde ihm eine Nachricht schreiben“, erwiderte Sherlock und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers. Dort angekommen schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich.

Er kam an diesem Tag nicht wieder heraus.

*

Sonntagvormittag kam Sherlock nach einer fast schlaflosen Nacht aus seinem Zimmer und schlurfte in die Küche. Er kippte die Reste aus der Kanne, die auf dem Küchentisch stand, in eine Tasse und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass es kalter Kaffee war. Nichtsdestotrotz trank er die wenigen Schlucke und verzog angewidert den Mund ob des bitteren Geschmacks.

„Wie wäre es mit Tee?“, fragte John aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er saß in dem rotgemusterten Sessel und sah über die Schulter zu Sherlock, in seinen Händen die aufgeschlagene Sonntagszeitung. Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Lange konnte er noch nicht wach sein, da er noch immer seine Pyjamahose und das T-Shirt, welches er zum Schlafen trug, anhatte. Sein kurzes Haar war zerzaust und stand störrisch an einer Seite ab.

Sherlock brummte zustimmend und gähnte herzhaft, dann griff er nach dem Wasserkocher und befüllte ihn.

John kam in die Küche und wusch die Kaffeekanne aus, holte zwei saubere Tassen aus dem Küchenschrank und hängte Teebeutel hinein.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Sherlock gab einen verneinenden Laut von sich und trat näher an John heran. Er legte ihm eine Hand an den Oberarm und beugte sich hinunter, schmiegte sich an Johns Hals und atmete den beruhigenden Duft seines Alphas ein – ganz so, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen schon öfters getan hatten. John tat es ihm gleich und rieb sein Gesicht seinerseits in Sherlocks Halskuhle, während er eine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken legte und zaghaft durch die Locken streichelte.

Sie distanzierten sich wieder voneinander, als sich der Wasserkocher mit einem Klicken abstellte. John füllte die Tassen und schob eine in Sherlocks Richtung.

„Hat Lestrade gestern noch etwas berichtet?“, fragte er.

„Nicht viel. Ich habe ihm von dem Mehrfachbund geschrieben und dass einer der Omegas bald in die Hitzephase gehen wird. Lord Moran kommt heute von seiner Reise zurück und soll vernommen werden. Sie werden ihn und Sebastian über das Wochenende getrennt halten, damit sie sich nicht absprechen können. Vielleicht erhoffen sie sich, dass der Omega dadurch mürbe wird und etwas zur Auflösung des Falles beiträgt“, erklärte Sherlock knapp.

„Das ergibt Sinn...“

„Tut es das? Laut der polizeilichen Unterlagen war Lord Moran bereits verreist, als der letzte Alpha ermordet worden ist. Das heißt also entweder, dass Sebastian mit einem anderen Alpha zusammenarbeitet oder dass er tatsächlich der alleinige Täter war. Aber das scheint keiner zu begreifen. Meiner Meinung nach sollte Sebastian von einem Omega vernommen werden und nicht von einem Alpha, der ihm die Schuld von Anfang an abspricht!“

„Hm... Warte, das willst aber nicht _du_ machen, oder?“, fragte John.

„Warum nicht? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er sich einem anderen Omega gegenüber eher öffnen würde als einem Alpha oder Beta. Außerdem bin ich bestens mit dem Fall vertraut. Du könntest mir ruhig etwas mehr zutrauen, John!“

John seufzte, strich sich durch die Haare und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel, ehe er fortfuhr. „Du hast sicherlich recht, dass dieser Sebastian einem anderen Omega gegenüber aufgeschlossener wäre. Aber vergiss bitte nicht, dass er acht Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben könnte, Sherlock. Darunter zwei Omegas.“

„Ich weiß. Aber wir werden beide im Yard sein, umgeben von Dutzenden Alphas und Betas. Es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er mich angreifen könnte oder würde. Du warst nicht dabei, aber in der Gasse war er... geradezu davon fasziniert, dass ihm ein Omega gegenüberstand. Sicher, er hat versucht, mich zu überwältigen“ – aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sherlock, wie sich John versteifte – „aber es war eine Kleinigkeit, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen.“

„Das... hattest du mir nicht erzählt...“, sagte John und ballte seine Linke wieder und wieder zur Faust.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wozu auch, es ist alles gut gegangen“, sagte er, während er Johns angespannten Gesichtsausdruck studierte. Die zusammengepressten Lippen und der teils besorgte, teils verärgerte Blick ließen weiteren Widerstand erahnen. Innerlich wappnete sich Sherlock bereits gegen den folgenden Streit, während er in vorgetäuschter Ruhe Milch und Zucker in seine Tasse gab und verrührte.

„Hast du schon mal an einer Vernehmung teilgenommen?“

Etwas irritiert sah Sherlock auf und versuchte zu erkennen, mit welcher Taktik John seine Defensive attackieren wollte. „Ähm... ja, allerdings nur als Zuhörer. Lestrade wollte, dass ich die Körpersprache des damaligen Täters analysiere, um ihn gegebenenfalls auf Lügen aufmerksam zu machen.“

„Und die Verhörtechniken? Ich meine... da gibt es doch verschiedene, oder? Bist du damit vertraut?“, fragte John weiter.

Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen. „Nicht direkt. Ich habe zwar etwas über die Manipulationstechniken gelesen, die bei Vernehmungen eingesetzt werden, habe sie aber nie selbst angewendet“, gab er mit wachsendem Unmut zu.

John nickte nachdenklich. „Greg wird vermutlich nicht wollen, dass du allein mit dem Omega sprichst, weil eine falsch durchgeführte Vernehmung unter Umständen zu einem falschen Geständnis führen könnte. Ein guter Strafverteidiger könnte dafür sorgen, dass das Geständnis gar nicht anerkannt wird, weil du nicht einmal offiziell für das Yard arbeitest – und damit wäre die gesamte Ermittlung gefährdet.“

Als er sah, wie Sherlocks Blick von mürrisch zu wütend wechselte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich denke durchaus, dass du in er Lage wärst, solch eine Vernehmung durchzuführen. Aber wenn etwas schiefläuft und der Täter deswegen entkommt, wäre niemandem geholfen.“

„Das weiß ich“, presste Sherlock zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. So ungern er es zugab, John hatte recht. Keinesfalls wollte Sherlock die Auflösung des Falles behindern, indem er sich in den Mittelpunkt drängte. Dennoch war er davon überzeugt, dass er als Omega mehr ausrichten konnte, als beispielsweise Lestrade oder Donovan, auch wenn diese beiden verhältnismäßig wohlwollend mit Omegas umgingen.

Aber es stimmte – er arbeitete nicht offiziell für Scotland Yard und hatte das Gesetz im Zweifelsfall nicht auf seiner Seite, wenn er sich zu sehr in die Ermittlungen einmischte. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er gerade bei diesem Fall so nah wie möglich dabei sein und das Team unterstützen so gut es ging.

„Ich werde Lestrade um Rat fragen“, sagte Sherlock und verließ entschlossen die Küche.

*

Der Vormittag und die Mittagszeit vergingen, ohne dass DI Lestrade auf Sherlocks Textnachrichten antwortete. Morgens hatte sich Sherlock eilig geduscht und angezogen, um das Handy nicht allzu lange aus den Augen zu lassen, und pirschte seitdem unentwegt durch das Wohnzimmer von 221B. Aber das Telefon blieb still.

John hatte sich ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und versucht zu lesen, hatte das Buch aber bald zur Seite gelegt und surfte nun ziellos durchs Internet, um sich von Sherlocks nervöser Energie abzulenken.

„Morans Flieger ist vor über zwei Stunden gelandet. Sie müssten ihn längst über die Situation aufgeklärt haben“, sagte Sherlock und fixierte das Handy auf dem Schreibtisch mit brennender Ungeduld.

„Vielleicht ist etwas dazwischengekommen“, murmelte John geistesabwesend. „Verspätete Landung, Probleme an der Gepäckausgabe... vielleicht hat er seinen Flug verpasst.“

„Das ist nicht hilfreich, John!“

John sah auf und verzog den Mund. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist doch durchaus möglich. Wobei dir Greg in dem Fall bestimmt Bescheid gegeben hätte. Gibt es niemand anderen im Yard, den du fragen könntest, was los ist?“

Einen Versuch war es wohl wert. Sherlock nahm sein Handy und wählte die Nummer von Sergeant Donovan. Nach dem sechsten Klingeln nahm sie endlich ab.

„Sherlock, du rufst zu einem denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt an.“

„Warum? Was ist los?“

Donovan seufzte genervt. Im Hintergrund hörte Sherlock mehrere aufgebrachte Stimmen, konnte jedoch kein verständliches Wort aus dem Gewirr herausfiltern.

„Ein Streifenwagen hat Lord Moran vom Flughafen aus nach Hause begleitet, wo die restliche Truppe bereits mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl zugange war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass neben Sebastian Moran weitere fünf Omegas in dem Anwesen leben, die allesamt einen Bund mit Moran eingegangen sind. Einer davon... ist in der Hitzephase und nicht alle Polizisten hatten ihre Geruchsblocker aktiv...“

_Oh nein..._

„Was... was ist passiert?“, fragte Sherlock. Ein ungutes Gefühl sammelte sich in seinen Eingeweiden und ließ seinen Magen krampfen.

Donovan seufzte erneut. „Wir versuchen immer noch, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hopkins wurde mittlerweile betäubt, aber seine Raserei hat eine Art Kettenreaktion ausgelöst. Trotz Geruchsblocker sind zwei weitere unserer Alphas übergriffig geworden.“

„Wie kann das sein?!“, fragte Sherlock aufgebracht. Sein Blick huschte zu John, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und zu verstehen versuchte, was Donovan berichtete.

„Das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Lord Moran selbst ist völlig aus der Haut gefahren und hat erst Hopkins, dann Dimmock und Carter angegriffen... Hopkins’ rechter Arm ist gebrochen, die anderen beiden sind mit einem blauen Auge und ein paar Kratzern davongekommen. Zwei weitere Beamte wurden leicht verletzt, als sie versucht haben, die Alphas auseinanderzubringen. Lord Moran hat sich mit seinen Omegas im Haus verbarrikadiert. Es ist unklar, ob die Omega in der Hitze ebenfalls Schaden genommen hat...“

Während des Berichts rieb sich Sherlock über die Augen und presste die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass seine Kiefer schmerzten. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Johns Hand in seinem Kreuz spürte.

„Was ist passiert?“, flüsterte John so leise, dass es nicht durch die Leitung drang. Sherlock hielt einen Finger hoch, um zu signalisieren, dass John einen Moment warten sollte.

„Was ist mit Lestrade? Ist er auch dort?“

„Nein, aber er ist auf dem Weg. Die ganze Sache ist ein _riesiger_ Skandal und die ersten Reporter sind mittlerweile auch schon aufgetaucht. Ich fürchte, wir werden mit einem Disziplinarverfahren rechnen müssen, schließlich ist ein Alpha in der Hitzephase seines Omegas durchaus dazu befugt, diesen zu beschützen. Unser Durchsuchungsbefehl wird das Ganze vielleicht ein wenig abfedern, aber...“ Donovan ließ den Satz unbeendet und wandte sich an einen Reporter, der sich ihr genähert hatte. „Kein Kommentar. Ich sagte _kein_ Kommentar!“

Nach einigen Sekunden erinnerte sie sich, dass sie noch immer mit Sherlock am Telefon war. „Sherlock? Lestrade ist gerade eingetroffen. Ich sag ihm, dass er sich später bei dir melden soll.“ Mit diesen Worten beendete sie das Gespräch.

Sherlock schaltete sein Handy ab und legte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ein paar der Alphas aus dem Yard haben die Omega in der Hitzephase angegriffen. Lord Moran hat sie verteidigt und sich in seinem Haus mit ihr verbarrikadiert“, fasste er kurz für John zusammen.

„Fuck...“

Diese Entwicklung hatte er nicht vorhergesehen. Soweit er wusste, handelten die Polizisten von Scotland Yard immer nach den Vorschriften – aber dass ihnen solch ein Fauxpas unterlaufen konnte? Das ließ nichts Gutes ahnen. Vielleicht war tatsächlich ein Disziplinarverfahren nötig, um diese Alphas an ihre Pflichten zu erinnern.

An dieser Front war jedenfalls vorerst nichts zu machen. Lord Moran würde sich der Hitzephase widmen, ganz gleich ob einer seiner Omegas diverse Leute ermordet hatte oder nicht. Sie konnten nur warten (und hoffen), dass die Ermittlungen bald wieder aufgenommen werden konnten.

Die Hände in die Hüften gestützt begann Sherlock erneut, durch das Wohnzimmer zu schreiten und die neueren Fragen zum Fall zusammenzufassen.

„Sebastian ist einer von sechs Omegas... und er scheint ganz und gar nicht glücklich mit dieser Situation zu sein – das hat die Nachbarin mit der Katze bestätigt. Warum tötet er dann diese Alphas? In welcher Beziehung stand er zu ihnen?“, murmelte er gedankenversunken.

„Wenn er es denn war“, wandte John ein.

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und sah John herausfordernd an. „Du glaubst immer noch nicht, dass er es gewesen sein könnte?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke lediglich, dass wir handfeste Beweise für solch eine Beschuldigung brauchen.“

Seufzend drehte sich Sherlock zum Fenster und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, verschränkte die Finger hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich in die Schale seiner Handflächen. Seine Gedanken rasten. Einerseits fand er es frustrierend, dass John nicht einsah, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass Sebastian tatsächlich der Mörder war. Andererseits musste er ihm Recht geben und weiter nach Beweisen suchen, um den Omega überführen zu können.

Wer auch immer der Täter war, er hatte äußerst sauber gearbeitet, keine Spuren hinterlassen und war— Moment!

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend ging Sherlock um den Schreibtisch herum, wo sich die Unterlagen der McKenzie-Akte stapelten, und blätterte durch die verschiedenen medizinischen Analysen. Er überflog die Obduktionsberichte der toten Alphas und reichte John einen Bogen.

„Den Opfern wurde ein schnellwirkendes Betäubungsmittel gespritzt. Reicht die Dosis deiner Meinung nach, um einen Alpha zu töten?“

John sah sich den Bericht an und schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Es kommt sicherlich auf Größe und Gewicht der jeweiligen Person an, aber... nein, ich denke nicht. Die Menge hätte sie in jedem Fall innerhalb von maximal einer halben Minute bewusstlos werden lassen.“

„Aber es _ist_ ein Mittel, dass in den USA bei Hinrichtungen verwendet wurde. Warum also nicht gleich so viel benutzen, dass der Alpha daran stirbt? Warum das Blutbad?“, fragte Sherlock, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Und dann die beiden Omegas... Sie sind am Bruch des Bundes zugrunde gegangen, trotzdem ist etwas ungewöhnlich. Sieh her.“

Sherlock reichte John die beiden Obduktionsberichte der Omegas. Statt auf eine Reaktion des Arztes zu warten, ging er in sein Zimmer und holte eine Mappe aus seiner Kommode, die er ebenfalls auf den Tisch legte. Neugierig sah er zu John.

„Nun ja, ich... bin kein Experte für Omegamedizin, aber... die Blutwerte erscheinen mir etwas... ungewöhnlich zu sein. Das ganze Blutbild ähnelt eher dem...“ John unterbrach sich und räusperte sich. Verwundert sah er zu Sherlock auf.

„Eines Alphas“, ergänzte Sherlock und konnte nur mühsam widerstehen, wissend zu lächeln. „Und jetzt sieh dir das an.“ Er öffnete die Mappe und holte einen weiteren Bogen Papier hervor, den er John reichte. Darauf waren ganz ähnliche Blutwerte zu finden.

„Von wem sind die?“, fragte John irritiert.

„Es sind meine.“

„Wa— Wie ist das möglich?!“

„Das ist kein aktueller Bericht, er ist fast zwei Jahre alt. Damals habe ich regelmäßig _Seven_ genommen. Ich nehme an, du weißt, was das ist?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Ja, ich habe davon gelesen. Sherlock—“

„Die Werte sind fast identisch! Das heißt, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Tod _Seven_ genommen haben, ist extrem hoch! Wie sonst sollte diese Ähnlichkeit zustande kommen?!“, unterbrach Sherlock John, bevor dieser das Thema wechseln konnte. Ihm war schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er John soeben ein weiteres Türchen zu seiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit geöffnet hatte. Er konnte sehen, dass John zahlreiche Fragen zu seinem Drogenkonsum hatte, wollte sich im Moment jedoch nicht auf eine Diskussion darüber einlassen.

„Wie schnell werden die Alphahormone im Körper eines Omegas abgebaut?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen.

John verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es kann sich maximal um wenige Stunden handeln. Man müsste einen Experten fragen, um—“

„Siehst du nicht, was das heißt?! Beide Omegas haben kurz vor ihrem Tod _Seven_ eingenommen. Wenn die Omegas der anderen Alphas ebenfalls Spuren davon in ihrer Blutbahn haben, dann hätten wir zumindest eine auffällige Gemeinsamkeit!“

„Die Tode der anderen Alphas liegen schon zu lange zurück. Selbst wenn sich die Omegas die Droge gespritzt haben, wäre heute nichts mehr davon nachzuweisen“, gab John zu bedenken.

„Was ist mit dem Omega des letzten Opfers? Sie wurde kurz nach der Entdeckung des Alphas in einem Cafégefunden und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Das nächstgelegene Omegakrankenhaus zu diesem Café ist... das St Barts.“ Sherlock griff erneut nach seinem Handy und war schon im Begriff, Lestrade anzurufen, als ihm einfiel, dass dieser im Moment mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Stattdessen wählte er Molly Hoopers Nummer.

„Molly, ich brauche deine Hilfe...“

*

„Ghanpati Bishopsteht seit dem gewaltvollen Bruch ihres Bundes unter ständiger Beobachtung. Sie hatte Glück, dass man sie so schnell ärztlich versorgen konnte“, erzählte Molly, während sie die elektronische Krankenakte der Omega auf den Bildschirm rief.

Sherlock, der ihr über die Schulter schaute, brummte zustimmend. „Wurde ihr Blut abgenommen?“

„Ja, wurde es. Hier sind die Ergebnisse“, sagte sie und zeigte auf die entsprechenden Zeilen. Auch hier waren die Werte ähnlich wie die von Sherlock während seiner Drogenzeit und die der verstorbenen Omegas. Sherlock richtete sich auf und sah herausfordernd zu John.

John, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich hat also auch sie _Seven_ genommen. Inwiefern hilft uns das weiter?“

„Wenigstens drei von sechs Omegas haben die Droge direkt vor dem Mord an ihren Alphas genommen, als hätten sie _gewusst_, was passieren würde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das lediglich ein Zufall war!“, sagte Sherlock.

„Dann waren die Omegas irgendwie in die Morde verwickelt? Ernsthaft?“, fragte Molly schockiert.

„Das ist meine Theorie._Seven_ hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Verbindung zu ihren Alphas geschwächt wurde, so dass sie deren Tod nicht ganz so schwer treffen würde. Bei den ersten beiden Omegas hat das allerdings nicht geklappt, vielleicht war die Zusammensetzung eine andere...“

Sherlock realisierte, wie sich Johns Duft schlagartig veränderte; wie etwas Düsteres, Erdiges die sonst so sonnige Note überdeckte und einen bitteren Beigeschmack auf seiner Zunge hinterließ. Als er zu John sah, bemerkte er, wie dieser sich noch mehr verkrampfte, als ob man ihm physisch Schmerzen zugefügt hätte. Ein Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht, die Brauen zog er in einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung zusammen, seine Lippen waren fast weiß, so stark presste er sie aufeinander.

„John?“

„Ich brauche frische Luft!“, sagte John und drehte sich herum, um Mollys kleines Büro zu verlassen.

*

Sherlock fand John weder im noch vor dem Krankenhaus und fuhr nach einiger Wartezeit schließlich allein zurück nach Hause. Er war nicht sicher, ob John wegen seiner Theorie, dass die Omegas etwas mit dem Tod der Alphas zu tun gehabt haben könnten, wütend war oder wegen der Tatsache, dass Sherlock selbst einmal _Seven_ genommen hatte.

Als Arzt war ihm sicherlich bewusst, wie _Seven_ wirkte. Zu hören, dass sein eigener Omega zu der Droge gegriffen hatte, um ihren Bund zu beeinflussen... Vielleicht hatte ihm diese Aussage mehr zu schaffen gemacht als erwartet.

Es musste sich so angehört haben, als ob sich Sherlock noch weiter von ihm hatte distanzieren wollen. Dabei wusste John nicht einmal, wie sehr Sherlock unter den Gefühlen und Empfindungen, welche er jahrelang von dem Alpha empfangen hatte, leiden musste. Das militärische Training, die Affären, das Omegabordell, die geplante Schwangerschaft und wie schmerzhaft und beängstigend es gewesen war, John beinahe zu verlieren, als dieser angeschossen worden war.

Andere Omegas mochten es romantisch finden, dass er so eng mit seinem Alpha verbunden war, aber die hatten keine Ahnung! Es war alles andere als romantisch, diese Gefühle einseitig zu erleben und ganz allein ertragen zu müssen – auch wenn John offenbar eine Art Echo empfangen hatte, als Sherlock ihn davon hatte abhalten wollen, die andere Omega zu schwängern.

Sollte er John davon erzählen? Von der Möglichkeit, dass es sich hierbei tatsächlich um eine Art Seelenbund handelte? Sollte er riskieren, sich lächerlich zu machen? Ausgelacht zu werden? Wem würde das etwas bringen?

Es war bereits nach elf Uhr nachts, als Sherlock Johns Schritte auf den Stufen hörte. Angespannt starrte er auf die Wohnungstür, doch statt hereinzukommen, ging John direkt hinauf in den zweiten Stock. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Licht im Wohnzimmer brennen sehen und wollte sich eine Konfrontation mit Sherlock ersparen. Vielleicht war er auch nur zurückgekehrt, um seine Sachen zu packen, dachte Sherlock und lauschte nervös auf die Geräusche, die das Haus hergab. Aber er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was das kaum vernehmbare Knirschen und Rascheln zu bedeuten hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten verstummte es völlig und Sherlock ging davon aus, dass John ins Bett gegangen war.

Insgeheim erleichtert klappte Sherlock den Laptop zu und stand auf. Er löschte das Licht und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, um sich für die Nacht umzuziehen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Zwar war es noch verhältnismäßig früh, aber nach der Aufregung des Tages fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und genervt. Früher als sonst schlafen zu gehen, erschien ihm daher durchaus reizvoll.

Doch der Schlaf blieb ihm fern. Noch immer unruhig und aufgewühlt starrte Sherlock an die Zimmerdecke und sinnierte, wie John in seinem Bett lag und ebenfalls über die Geschehnisse des Tages nachdachte. Wie er sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob Sherlock versucht hatte, ihn mittels der Drogen aus seinem Leben zu löschen.

Und hatte er nicht genau das versucht? Hatte er den Teil von John, der ihn ständig zu begleiten schien, nicht zum Schweigen bringen wollen, um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben?

Mürrisch kaute Sherlock auf seiner Unterlippe herum und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Weder er noch John hatten wissen können, dass dieser Bund solche Ausmaße annehmen würde. Sie hatten sich beide darauf eingelassen, um in dieser absurden Gesellschaft die maximale Freiheit zu erlangen, die von ihrer Biologie sonst regelmäßig torpediert worden wäre. Sie hatten der Natur ein Schnippchen schlagen wollen und hatten sich stattdessen selbst schachmatt gesetzt.

Als Sherlock auf die Uhr sah, war es fast eins – und noch immer war kein Schlaf in Sicht. Frustriert schlug er die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf. Er schlich durch den Flur und die Küche, öffnete leise die Haustür und ging ins Treppenhaus. Dort sah er an der Balustrade hinauf, auf deren Oberfläche sanft das Mondlicht schimmerte, und setzte langsam einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf die Stufen. Oben angekommen schlug sein Herz so heftig, dass er lange zögerte, ehe er die Türklinke hinunterdrückte und ohne zu Klopfen in Johns Zimmer eintrat.

Der Alpha lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür in seinem Bett. Seine Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig, stockte jedoch kurzzeitig, als sich Sherlock näherte. Er zuckte auf und drehte den Kopf in Sherlocks Richtung.

„Sherlock...?“

Als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden, machte Sherlocks Magen einen Satz und ein angsterfülltes Kribbeln zog durch seine Glieder. Er räusperte sich leise, wusste jedoch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine frierenden Zehen gruben sich in den Teppich, seine zitternden Finger in den Stoff seiner Pyjamahose. Im mageren Restlicht des Zimmers sah er, wie sich John über die Augen rieb, wie er sich auf die Seite drehte und zögerlich die Decke anhob. Eine wortlose Einladung.

Sherlock schluckte seine wirren Gefühle hinunter und schlüpfte zu ihm ins Bett. Er wagte es nicht, sich an John zu schmiegen, war jedoch unglaublich erleichtert, dass sein Alpha seine Nähe noch immer tolerierte.

„Danke“, wisperte er so leise, dass John es vermutlich nicht einmal hörte, dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte erneut – umgeben von Johns beruhigendem Duft und seiner Körperwärme – einzuschlafen.

*

Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Sherlock erwachte eng an John gekuschelt, das Gesicht in seiner Halskuhle vergraben, ein Arm und ein Bein besitzergreifend über ihn geworfen. Noch im Halbschlaf schmiegte er sich fester an den warmen Körper und schob seine Rechte ganz selbstverständlich unter Johns T-Shirt, um so viel Hautkontakt wie möglich herzustellen. Erst ein paar Sekunden später realisierte sein schlaftrunkener Geist, dass es Johns Erektion war, die hart und unnachgiebig gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

Wie die meisten Morgen war Sherlock ebenfalls erigiert und dachte sich nichts dabei, als er nach seinem Penis griff, um ihn in eine angenehmere Position zu rücken. Auf dem Weg hinauf zu ihrer ursprünglichen Position streifte seine Hand die Ausbuchtung in Johns Pyjamahose und legte sich instinktiv darüber.

John gab ein leises, unbestimmtes Seufzen von sich und schmiegte sich in das Nest zerzauster Locken an seiner Wange. Der Arm, den er in der Nacht um Sherlock gelegt hatte, festigte sich ganz automatisch und zog den Omega näher heran. Er streckte sich, spannte dabei seine Becken- und Beinmuskulatur an und rieb seine Erektion auf diese Art ein wenig an Sherlocks Handfläche.

Sherlock festigte den Griff über dem Stoff ein wenig, wie um den vermeintlichen Rückzug zu verhindern und spürte, wie er die Vorhaut dadurch minimal über den Schaft gleiten ließ und wie die Erektion in seiner Hand lustvoll zuckte. Dank der Vorhänge lag das Zimmer im Halbdunkeln. Die Decke umgab sie wie ein schützender Kokon. Wärme und Behaglichkeit legte sich über sie und sperrte die Welt und all die Probleme aus.

In diesem Zwischenraum existierte nichts außer ihrer Körper und die Magie, die sich zwischen ihnen entfaltete. Kein überflüssiger Gedanke an gestern oder morgen; keine Angst und keine Wut. Lediglich das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit und der unabdingbaren Nähe; der Lust, die sich Stück für Stück in ihnen aufbaute. Es war ein Vakuum, in dem sie sich blind vorantasteten, immer auf der Suche nach jenen Zentimetern, die sie noch nicht mit Fingerspitzen oder Lippen begrüßt hatten.

Wie in einem stillen Einverständnis weigerten sich beide, die Augen zu öffnen und sich dem neuen Tag zu stellen. Sie zogen die Decke über ihre Köpfe, um die Dunkelheit der Nacht zurückzuholen, küssten immer wärmer werdende Hautpartien – Wange, unter dem Ohr, Schlüsselbein – und ignorierten die stetig steigende Hitze unter den Daunen.

Wie im Fieber stützte sich Sherlock mit einem Arm über John ab, saugte sich an seinem Hals fest und hakte gleichzeitig seinen Daumen in die Stoffhose. Er schob sie soweit hinunter, dass die Erektion freisprang, umfasste sogleich die feuchte Eichel und rieb über die sensiblen Nervenenden, während er sich an dem Laut, den John ausstieß, ergötzte. Er wollte tiefer hinabtauchen und die ersten Lusttropfen mit seiner Zunge einfangen, wollte wissen, ob sie anders schmecken würden als während seiner Hitzephase.

Als er auf die Knie rutschte und dabei die Decke mit sich hinunterzog, hörte er einen Seufzer von John, der in der vergleichsweisen Kühle des Zimmers erleichtert Luft holte. Doch damit war der Zauber gebrochen. Im nächsten Moment griff John nach Sherlocks Oberarm und hielt ihn fest, unterband damit sein Unterfangen.

„Warte! Nicht...“

Plötzlich aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen setzte sich Sherlock auf. Unter der Bettdecke quollen seine zerzausten Locken hervor. Sie rutschte ihm vom Kopf und fiel auf seine Schultern, enthüllte sein vor Hitze gerötetes Gesicht und die geschwollen Lippen, das verzogene T-Shirt und den dunklen Fleck Präejakulat, den seine Erektion an der Vorderseite seine Pyjamahose hinterlassen hatte.

Unsicher sah er zu John. Doch dieser hatte seine Hose bereits wieder hochgezogen, sich aufgesetzt und die Beine aus dem Bett geschwungen. Mit gebeugtem Rücken stützte er sich auf seine Knie und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das zerknitterte Gesicht.

„Ich kann das nicht...“, raunte er mit belegter Stimme und stand auf. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür, hatte sie aufgezogen und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Sherlock blieb wie vom Donner gerührt zurück.

_Was zum—?!_

Verunsichert zog er die Decke fester um seine nun zitternde Gestalt und sah auf die Stelle nieder, wo er eben noch in Johns Armen gelegen hatte.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatten sie nicht gesagt, dass sie es _versuchen_ wollten? Hatte Sherlock John falsch verstanden? Bezog sich die Bitte lediglich auf die Hitzephase und das friedliche Miteinander und nicht etwa auf... auf...

_Er will gar nicht_ mich. _Er will, dass ich ihn in Frieden lasse – wenn ich nicht gerade in der Hitzephase bin..._

_Ganz so, wie wir es von Anfang an ausgemacht haben. Das ist keine... Beziehung._

_Ich bin ein Idiot! _

+++

tbc


	23. Chapter 23

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! _

Mit wackligen Beinen lief John die Treppen hinunter in den ersten Stock. Er widerstand dem – inzwischen etablierten – Schutzmechanismus nachzugeben und abzuhauen, sobald es eine Konfrontation mit Sherlock gab. Allein die Tatsache, dass er nach wie vor seine Schlafbekleidung trug, machte den Fluchtgedanken unmöglich.

Stattdessen ging er in die Küche und versuchte mit zittrigen Fingern, einen Tee aufzusetzen. Er fluchte, als er den Hahn zu forsch aufdrehte und das Wasser auf einen vergessenen Löffel in der Spüle traf, der als eine Sprungschanze fungierte und dabei Johns T-Shirt nassspritzte.

„Scheiße!“

Wütend knallte John den leeren Wasserkocher zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte und zupfte an seinem Shirt. Mit einem Mal war er schrecklich erschöpft. Seufzend stützte er sich ab und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Was war nur plötzlich los mit ihm? Was war mit ihnen passiert? Sie waren doch auf solch einem guten Weg gewesen. Es schien, als würden sie endlich beide aufeinander zugehen und jeder dem anderen eine Hand reichen – so gut es eben ging. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte John einen Freudensprung gemacht, wenn Sherlock nachts zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen wäre. Von den ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten im Morgengrauen ganz zu schweigen. Doch nun?

Alles fühlte sich so schrecklich falsch an, seitdem John gestern endlich eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte. Nachdem er Sherlocks unbedachte Äußerungen, seinen Konsum von _Seven _und die zahlreichen Narben an seinen Unterarmen letztlich verknüpft hatte. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? So schrecklich dumm und naiv?

Er war unsäglich wütend. Auf Sherlock. Auf sich selbst. Er wollte etwas kaputtschlagen oder sich auch nur auf den Boden legen und zusammenrollen, bis die Verzweiflung vorüberzog. Wo war die gute Fee, die einem drei Wünsche erfüllte, wenn man sie so dringend brauchte?

John glaubte, das erhöhte Stresslevel seines Omegas körperlich zu spüren, jetzt, nachdem er aus dem Bett geflüchtet war und Sherlock dort zurückgelassen hatte. Doch er konnte so nicht weitermachen; wusste nicht, wie das alles weitergehen sollte. In dem Wissen aneinandergebunden, dass Sherlock willentlich den Tod in Kauf genommen hätte, nur um seinen Alpha auszublenden.

Knurrend hieb John mit der Faust auf die Arbeitsplatte. Geschirr und Laborutensilien klirrten protestierend, während er wieder und wieder zuschlug, bis seine Schulter zu schmerzen begann und die Hand taub wurde. Doch erst als er durch den Nebel der Wut das verräterische Knarzen einer Treppenstufe vernahm, welches ihm ankündigte, dass Sherlock auf dem Weg nach unten war, ließ er seine Faust sinken.

Die Außenfläche seiner Hand war rot und angeschwollen, ein überstehender Schiefer hatte über die Haut geschabt und wildgemusterte Kratzer hinterlassen. Verschämt rieb John über die verletzte Stelle und wartete auf Sherlocks Ankunft.

Der Omega machte keine Anstalten, John anzusprechen, als er durch die Küche schlich, um zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen. Erst als er den Flur beinahe durchquert hatte, löste sich John aus seiner Lethargie und eilte ihm hinterher.

„Warte!“

Sherlock stoppte vor seiner Zimmertür und wirbelte herum. Hochmütig blickte er John entgegen und konnte den verletzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht doch nicht ganz verbergen.

„Was willst du noch, John?“

_Was ich will? Ich will... ich... _Johns Gedanken wirbelten aufgeregt durcheinander und ließen ihn keinen vernünftigen Satz bilden. Wut und Verzweiflung kämpften einmal mehr um die Oberhand und schnürten Johns Kehle zu. Er schluckte schwer und ballte die schmerzende Hand zur Faust.

„Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was du _nicht_ willst“, zischte Sherlock und kreuzte dabei die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich deine Intentionen so fehlinterpretieren konnte, aber es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

„Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte John irritiert.

„Von deinem _lass es uns versuchen_, dem Ratgeber, dieser... dieser...“ Sherlock machte eine unbeholfene Geste und deutete erst zu John und dann zu sich selbst. „Dieser Beziehung. Außerhalb der Hitzephase. Du willst mich nicht.“

„Ich will _dich _nicht?!“ Kopfschüttelnd machte John einen Schritt nach vorne, griff grob in Sherlocks Locken am Nacken und zog den Mann zu sich. Er drückte seine Nase gegen die weiche Haut an Sherlocks Hals und inhalierte tief. Noch bevor Sherlock auf Johns Übergriff reagieren konnte, ließ er los und trat zurück. „Ich will dich! Ich will dich die ganze Zeit, du verdammter Idiot. Ich bin nur so schrecklich wütend. Auf dich, auf mich. Auf _uns._“

„Ich verstehe nicht?“

„Nach gestern, Sherlock. Ich hab es endlich begriffen.“

„Was war denn gestern?“ Die Frage war in einem eindeutig ratlosen Ton formuliert. Doch gleichzeitig konnte John spüren, förmlich riechen, dass Sherlock auf Habachtstellung ging.

Sich plötzlich der Absurdität bewusst, wie sie beide in Schlafbekleidung im Flur standen und sich gegenseitig angifteten, seufzte John entnervt, warf die Hände in die Luft, drehte sich um und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. Er lauschte mit halben Ohr, ob Sherlock ihm folgte und ging eigentlich davon aus, dass der Omega die Chance zur Flucht nutzen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er Sherlocks nackte Füße hinter sich tappen hörte. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und starrte Sherlock, der sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte, wütend an.

„Ich habe endlich ein paar Zusammenhänge begriffen“, knurrte er und nahm so den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Ach?“ Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue und sah John mit mildem Interesse abwartend an. Doch der Omega konnte John nichts vormachen. Die Anspannung, die Sherlock ausstrahlte, vibrierte fast greifbar in der Luft.

„Ich habe endlich verstanden, _warum _du diese Drogen genommen hast; was für ein Gräuel es dir war, mit mir verbunden zu sein, so dass du dich lieber mit _Seven _vollgepumpt hast. All die Male, als es mir in Afghanistan _komisch _ging. Diese unerklärlichen Hochgefühle und die seltsame Benommenheit. Hier – siehst du das?“

John beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne und deutete auf seine linke Schläfe. Eine hauchfeine Narbe war direkt unter dem Haaransatz erkennbar.

„Das war das erste Mal. Gleich nachdem wir aus diesem gottverdammten Bordell abgehauen sind. Ich habe mich berauscht gefühlt, regelrecht high, obwohl ich so völlig abgestoßen war von dem, was ich dort gesehen habe. Und dann _bumm –_ bin ich einfach umgekippt und auf einen Stein gefallen. Ich dachte, man hätte mir etwas ins Getränk gemischt. Aber jetzt bin ich mir dessen gar nicht mehr sicher.“

Sherlock saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Rand seines Sessels und starrte John entsetzt an. Er streckte einen Finger aus, ganz so, als wollte er Johns Narbe berühren, stoppte jedoch auf halber Strecke in der Luft und zog die Hand zurück. Er wischte sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die Lippen und räusperte sich verhalten.

„Wann... wann war das?“

John zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb sich über die Augen. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwann um meinem ersten Geburtstag in Afghanistan herum. Es war ein Geschenk meiner Kameraden. Anfang Mai also?“

Sherlock sog scharf die Luft ein und rutschte auf der Sitzfläche nach hinten, als würde er Raum zwischen sich und John schaffen wollen.

„Das kann nicht... ich... das war das erste Mal, dass ich _Seven _genommen habe.“

„Dein erstes Mal... und wie viele sind danach gefolgt?“, fragte John resigniert und schloss die Augen.

„John...“

„Wann immer ich mit jemandem zusammen war. Als ich dachte, ich gebe Mary und mir eine Chance. Dass ich weitermachen muss, weil eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit meinem Omega schlichtweg nicht existiert. Als ich...“, John unterbrach sich seufzend und hob die Lider, um Sherlock anzusehen. „Es ist meine Schuld, oder? Ich hab dich dazu getrieben, weil du es nicht ertragen hast, mit mir verbunden zu sein.“

Sherlock schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und blickte John schockiert an.

„John, ich...“, murmelte er und unterbrach sich gleich darauf, weil John aus dem Sessel rutschte, vor ihm auf die Knie ging und nach seinem Handgelenk griff.

Unnachgiebig drehte John den Unterarm nach oben. Mit der Fingerspitze strich er über die sichelförmige Narbe, die dort so prägnant schimmerte.

„War es hier? Die Injektion, die beinahe fatal geendet hätte?“, fragte John mit belegter Stimme.

Sherlock nickte und strich seinerseits mit dem Daumen über das Mal. „Woher weißt du davon? Hat Mycroft es dir erzählt?“

Resigniert schüttelte John den Kopf, als Sherlock mit dieser Aussage seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigte. Er räusperte sich in dem vergeblichen Versuch, den Kloß in seinem Hals zu entfernen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie furchtbar das war. Dieser Schmerz, die Panik, diese unfassbare Angst, dass du sterben könntest. Ich war so hilflos, so schrecklich machtlos. Die Ungewissheit, bis endlich Entwarnung kam, dass du noch am Leben bist...“

„Lestrade hat mich gefunden...“, wisperte Sherlock leise.

Ruckartig zog John seine Hand zurück und ließ Sherlocks Arm auf die Lehne plumpsen. Er erhob sich, ignorierte dabei seine protestierenden Knie und stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine Augen verdächtig brannten. Kräftig rieb er darüber und wandte sich sicherheitshalber ab.

„Was denkst du, warum er dich gefunden hat, du Idiot? Weil ich es irgendwie geschafft habe, deinen Bruder darüber zu informieren, dass du im _Sterben _liegst.“ Johns Stimme wurde brüchig, als er den Blick zurück auf Sherlock richtete.

„Das wusste ich nicht“, flüsterte Sherlock fassungslos.

„Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du es erfährst. Und jetzt weiß ich endlich, dass es kein Unfall war, der dich fast getötet hätte, sondern dass du ganz bewusst das Risiko eingegangen bist zu sterben. Oder war es ein Selbstmordversuch? _Wolltest _du sterben? Hätten wir dich sterben lassen sollen? Weil selbst der Tod eine bessere Alternative wäre, als mit _mir _zusammen zu sein?!“

Inzwischen strömten die Tränen ungehemmt über Johns Wangen. Frustriert wischte er sich über das Gesicht, doch das vermochte den Fluss nicht zu bremsen. Sherlock machte Anstalten, das Wort zu ergreifen, presste jedoch die Lippen zusammen und schwieg, als John vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sag nichts. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Nicht jetzt. Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, dass es nicht nur um dich geht. Wir waren beide so naiv zu glauben, wir könnten einen Bund eingehen und müssten keine Konsequenzen dafür in Kauf nehmen. Das macht mich so scheiß wütend. Und doch denkst du die ganze Zeit nur daran, wie verflucht schwer es für dich als Omega ist. Bist du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass es auch für mich eine Qual war? Eine Qual _ist_?!“

John schluckte schwer und rieb sich wieder und wieder die Tränen aus den Augen. Verlegen über diesen Ausdruck von Schwäche senkte er den Kopf.

„Seit dem Moment, als ich dich gebissen und damit unseren Bund unwiederbringlich besiegelt habe, ist es, als wäre mir ein Teil entrissen worden. Ich sehne mich nach dir, wenn du nicht da bist, als würde mir ein Stück meiner Seele fehlen. Aber alles, was du siehst, sind deine Probleme. Alles, was du tust, ist, dich selbst zu bemitleiden; über die Ungerechtigkeit zu lamentieren, ein Omega zu sein. Doch dabei übersiehst du völlig, dass wir _beide _unter dem Bund leiden. Keiner von uns ist frei. Ich genauso wenig wie du! Scheiße, hätte ich diesem Irrsinn doch nie zugestimmt...“

„John...“

Eine Hand legte sich zögerlich auf Johns Oberarm, doch er schüttelte sie ab. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Sherlock aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen war. Eilig brachte er Distanz zwischen sie, indem er den Raum durchquerte. Er ertrug die Nähe zu Sherlock augenblicklich nicht, konnte ihn nicht einmal ansehen. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich davor, was er in Sherlocks Gesicht entdecken könnte.

„Nein, nicht. Lass... ich kann jetzt nicht. Fuck, ich muss zur Arbeit.“

Mit diesen Worten flüchtete er in sein Zimmer. Wenig später verließ er die Baker Street, ohne noch einmal nach Sherlock gesehen zu haben.

*

Als John nach einer – glücklicherweise – Routineschicht nach Hause kam, fand er die Wohnung leer vor. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Sherlock weg war und nicht auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Zumindest ermöglichte Sherlocks Abwesenheit es John, seine konfusen Gedanken ein wenig länger zu sortieren. Auch wenn seine Wut inzwischen verraucht und einer dumpfen Resignation gewichen war, fühlte er sich nach wie vor zum Zerreißen angespannt. Er schlüpfte aus Jacke und Schuhen, zog den Pullover über den Kopf und sah sich unschlüssig um.

Er war weder hungrig noch hatte er Lust auf eine Tasse Tee. Ein Bier oder Whiskey wäre ihm lieber gewesen, doch hatte er erst am Abend zuvor getrunken. Vielleicht würde ein warmes Bad ihn entspannen.

Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss durchquerte John den Korridor zum Badezimmer und sah überrascht, dass Licht unter dem Türschlitz hervorschien. Außerdem konnte er ein leises Plätschern vernehmen. Jetzt, so nah an der Tür, roch er Sherlocks feinen Duft, wenn auch unterlagert von einem _seiner_ Badezusätze.

Er war ganz offensichtlich doch nicht allein. Kurz haderte John mit sich, ob er sich zurückziehen und Sherlock alleinlassen sollte, doch letztendlich konnte er ihr Wiedersehen auch gleich hinter sich bringen. Außerdem sehnte er sich nach seinem Omega.

Vorsichtig klopfte er gegen das Holz und öffnete die Tür, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten. Im Rahmen blieb er stehen und sah zögerlich in den feuchtwarmen duftenden Raum. Sherlock lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür in der Wanne. Schaumkronen tanzten auf der Wasseroberfläche und verdeckten den Körper des Omegas fast vollständig. Lediglich ein paar Zentimeter knorriger Knie waren zu sehen. Den Kopf hatte Sherlock auf den Rand gebettet und einen gefalteten Waschlappen über seine Augen gelegt.

„Willst du nicht hereinkommen?“, brummte Sherlock. „Und mach die Tür zu, es zieht.“

Unschlüssig kratzte sich John hinter dem Ohr, gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und betrat das Badezimmer. Kurzentschlossen klappte er den Toilettendeckel nach unten und nahm darauf Platz.

„Hey...“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Hey...“, antwortete Sherlock, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Wie geht es dir?“

Sherlock machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch und zuckte mit den Achseln. Fasziniert blickte John auf die nassen Schultern, über die Wasser und Schaum perlten, bevor sie wieder unter der Oberfläche verschwanden. Er leckte sich über die feuchtwarmen Lippen, aufgeheizt durch die Schwüle des Raums. Eilig sah John beiseite, fühlte sich ertappt, auch wenn Sherlock seinen Blick dank des Waschlappens gar nicht sehen konnte.

Auf dem Badezimmerboden lagen Sherlocks Klamotten. Mit den Zehen stupste John gegen den nachlässig ausgezogenen Kleiderhaufen, erkannte eine Anzughose, ein Jackett und ein weißes Hemd.

„Warst du unterwegs?“

„Hmhm“, bestätigte Sherlock. „Ich war noch mal am Tatort, um mich umzusehen. In der Hoffnung, das Yard hätte irgendwas übersehen, das mich weiterbringt.“

Sorge und Wut blitzten für einen Bruchteil durch Johns Eingeweide und ließen ihn scharf die Luft einziehen. Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und grub seine Nägel in den Ballen.

_Er macht das nicht, um dir nach dem Streit eins auszuwischen. Er begibt sich nicht in Gefahr, um sich zu beweisen. Es ist sein Job, den er da macht..._, beschwor er sich innerlich, bevor er das Wort ergriff.

„Und? Hast du was gefunden?“, fragte John, stolz auf den nonchalanten Tonfall in seiner Stimme.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und John konnte dessen Enttäuschung beinahe körperlich spüren.

„Nein. Die Wohnung war versiegelt und ich wollte nicht einbrechen. Vor allem nicht nach dem Chaos, das aufgrund des Falles gerade im Yard herrscht. Es hätte Lestrade noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen können.“

Ein kleiner Schaumberg schwamm über das Wasser, als Sherlock seine Hand aus der Wanne hob und auf den Rand legte. John erspähte eine rosige Brustwarze, bevor der Schaum sie wieder verdeckte. Sichtlich angespannt ließ Sherlock seine Finger über das Porzellan tänzeln, strich schließlich darüber, ganz so, als würde das glatte Material ihm helfen, sich zu erden.

„Dann war ich in dem Haus gegenüber“, setzte Sherlock seinen Bericht fort. „Ich hatte gehofft, dort etwas zu entdecken. Irgendeinen Hinweis, warum Moran dort gewesen war. Aber auch das entpuppte sich als eine Sackgasse. Das Türschloss zum Nachbarhaus ist defekt, laut einem Bewohner spinnt die Elektrik immer wieder. Es ist vermutlich auszuschließen, dass Moran damit zu tun hat. Ich denke eher, er hat die Gunst genutzt, um einen Blick auf den Tatort zu erhaschen, indem er sich im Treppenhaus versteckt und durch ein Fenster gespäht hat.“

„Denkst du, er ist auch zu den anderen Tatorten zurückgekehrt?“

Sherlock zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. Diesmal löste sich ein Teil der Schaumschicht auf und legte Schlüsselbein und Schultern frei.

„Möglich. Aber auch hier ist keine Gemeinsamkeit abzuleiten. Die Morde sind in Reihenhäusern, freistehenden Mehrfamilienhäusern und einmal sogar in einem Penthouse geschehen. Nicht überall hatte er die Möglichkeit, in den Tatort zu spannen. Die Frage ist viel mehr, wie er sich Zutritt zu den Opfern verschafft hat.“

„Hast du dazu eine Idee?“, fragte John ehrlich interessiert.

„Mehrere.“

Als Sherlock schwieg und keine Anstalten machte, Einblick in seine Gedankengänge zu geben, sah sich John genötigt, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

„Und dann? Bist du heim und in die Wanne?“

„Nein.“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und justierte den Waschlappen neu, der bei der Bewegung verrutscht war. „Dann habe ich zahlreiche Mülltonnen durchsucht, in der Hoffnung, ich würde blutverschmierte Kleidung finden. Wie du ganz richtig angemerkt hast, muss es auf den Täter gespritzt sein. Morans Kleidung war hingegen sauber, als man ihn verhaftet hat.“

Stolz flammte in Johns Brust auf, als Sherlock seine Observation indirekt lobte.

„Ich schätze, du hast nichts gefunden?“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend. „Die Müllabfuhr war gestern da. Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht durch Essensreste, volle Windeln und sonstige Abfälle gewühlt habe. Vielleicht hätte ich die Abholzeiten im Vorfeld überprüfen sollen.“

Noch bevor er es verhindern konnte, rutschte ein grunzender Lacher aus John. Eilig biss er sich auf die Lippen, doch er erkannte erfreut, dass ein winziges Lächeln an Sherlocks Mundwinkel zog.

Er hoffte, das Eis zwischen ihnen war ein klein wenig gebrochen, daher fasste sich John ein Herz und wechselte das Thema.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Das muss es nicht“, antwortete Sherlock leichthin. „Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen sollte, ist das Lestrade. Er hat einfach nicht auf meine Anfragen reagiert, ob die Abfälle überprüft worden sind.“

John räusperte sich leise. „Das meinte ich nicht...“

Seufzend presste Sherlock die Lippen aufeinander und kniff sich durch den Waschlappen in die Nasenwurzel. „Ich weiß...“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte dich heute Morgen nicht so stehenlassen dürfen, aber ich...“

„Es ist in Ordnung John“, bekräftigte Sherlock, dann setzte er leiser nach: „Wann wirst du ausziehen?“

„Was?“ Eiswasser spülte durch Johns Adern und sorgte, der tropischen Temperaturen im Badezimmer zum Trotz, für eine Gänsehaut. „Ich will nicht ausziehen? Willst du, dass ich... Wirfst du mich raus?“

Der Waschlappen fiel mit einem klatschenden Geräusch ins Wasser, als Sherlock sich aufsetzte und erstmals Johns Blick suchte. Die Überraschung war Sherlock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Natürlich werfe ich dich nicht raus. Mach dich nicht lächerlich. _Du _willst das alles doch nicht mehr.“

Pointiert schüttelte John den Kopf. „Das habe ich mit keiner Silbe gesagt.“

Argwöhnisch verengte Sherlock die Augen und sah John prüfend an. „Darf ich dich zitieren? _Scheiße, hätte ich diesem Irrsinn doch nie zugestimmt._ Deine Worte, oder? Nicht meine.“

Mit einem lauten Seufzer warf John den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an die Badezimmerdecke. Am äußersten rechten Rand entdeckte er einen schmalen Riss, der sich einmal durch den Raum zog. Er fixierte die Schadstelle, während er weitersprach.

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, oder? Außerdem heißt das nicht, dass ich dich jetzt nicht mehr will. Im Gegenteil. Wir müssen das irgendwie hinbekommen. Ich _will_, dass das zwischen uns funktioniert. Deswegen hat es mich trotzdem schwer getroffen, als ich begriffen habe, weshalb du _Seven _genommen hast. Dass es meine Schuld war. Unser Bund sollte dein Leben erleichtern, stattdessen hat er alles noch viel schwerer gemacht.“

„So ist das nicht...“

„Doch, es ist _genau so_. Du hast gespürt, wenn ich mit anderen zusammen war, oder?“

„Ja...“, wisperte der Omega leise.

„Und du hast _Seven _genommen, um es nicht zu spüren, richtig?“

Sherlock machte einen bestätigenden Laut und blickte nach unten auf die Wasseroberfläche, wo mehr und mehr Schaum in sich zusammenfiel. Einem Impuls folgend stand John auf und setzte sich neben Sherlock auf den Badewannenrand. Zaghaft legte er eine Hand in Sherlocks Nacken. Als der Omega keine Abwehrhaltung einnahm, begann John vorsichtig, über die feuchte Haut zu streicheln und durch die Locken zu kraulen.

„Also _ist _es meine Schuld, dass du dich betäuben musstest.“

Der Omega schüttelte den Kopf. „Du konntest es nicht wissen und hattest meine ausdrückliche Zustimmung, dich mit anderen... Sex zu haben. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass ich es _spüren _würde. Wir beide wussten es nicht.“

„Es hat sich falsch angefühlt, jedes Mal, wenn ich mit jemandem intim wurde.“

John spürte, wie Sherlock bei dem Wort _intim_ unter ihm zusammenzuckte. Er intensivierte sein Streicheln in der Hoffnung, Sherlock beruhigen zu können. In dem Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern, machte er einen Scherz.

„Das ist ein guter Ort für eine Aussprache, hm? So kannst du mir nicht weglaufen, wenn du in der Wanne liegst.“

„Du bist derjenige, der immer weggelaufen ist, wenn es zwischen uns Probleme gab“, murmelte Sherlock leise.

„Oh.“

Sherlock hatte recht. Ertappt senkte John den Blick. Wann immer es Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, war es John gewesen, der fluchtartig verschwunden war. So auch gestern, als er aus dem St Barts abgehauen, zunächst ziellos durch die Stadt marschiert und schließlich in einem x-beliebigen Pub eingekehrt war.

„Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern, okay?“

Unschlüssig zuckte Sherlock mit den Achseln und John glaubte zu sehen, wie der Omega unter Wasser nervös seine Hände knetete. Sie verfielen ins Schweigen, bis Sherlock sich schließlich räusperte.

„Ich muss mir die Haare waschen...“

John verstand, dass Sherlock ihn indirekt aus dem Badezimmer komplimentieren wollte, doch er war nicht bereit, jetzt zu gehen. Stattdessen nahm der die Duschbrause zur Hand, beugte sich über Sherlocks Schulter zur Mischbatterie und öffnete den Wasserhahn.

„Lass mich das machen“, bat er, während er die Temperatur einstellte, bis sie angenehm lauwarm war.

Vorsichtig ließ er das Wasser über Sherlocks Locken laufen, bis sie durchnässt waren und eng an seinem Kopf anlagen. John pumpte zwei Stöße von Sherlocks Shampoo in die Hand, verrieb es zwischen seinen Fingern und begann, Sherlocks Haar einzuschäumen. Zart massierte er über die Kopfhaut des Omegas bis in den Nacken hinunter, solange bis die Anspannung aus Sherlock wich und er leise seufzte. Der Duft von Zedernholz mischte sich mit dem von Johns Badezusatz.

„Sherlock?“, sagte John leise, nachdem er das Shampoo ausgespült hatte und nun den hochpreisigen Conditioner einmassierte. „Da ist noch etwas, das mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“

John spürte deutlich, wie sich Sherlock erneut verspannte.

„Was ist noch?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich, als John nicht weitersprach.

_Jetzt oder nie..._

Methodisch wusch John das Pflegemittel aus Sherlocks Haaren, bevor er weitersprach. „Du hast mich gespürt, richtig?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Sherlock mit einem lauernden Unterton.

„Und ich habe dich gespürt. Mehr als einmal. Und nicht nur in der Extremsituation, als du beinahe gestorben wärst...“

Wie beiläufig fuhr John über Sherlocks Arm und strich mit dem Daumen über die Narben in der Beuge.

„Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?“, setzte er nach.

Als Sherlock beharrlich schwieg, rutschte John vom Badewannenrand und kniete sich neben der Wanne auf den Badvorleger. Er nahm Sherlocks Kinn in die Hand und drehte dessen Kopf in seine Richtung, so dass der Omega ihn ansehen musste.

„Ich habe Angst, dass _du _mich nicht willst. Dass du lieber sterben würdest, als mit mir zusammen zu sein. Und das obwohl wir einen _Seelenbund_ haben.“

+++  
  
tbc


	24. Chapter 24

_Ich habe Angst, dass _du_ mich nicht willst. Dass du lieber sterben würdest, als mit mir zusammen zu sein. Und das obwohl wir einen _Seelenbund_ haben._

Sherlock schluckte schwer. Das Wasser in der Badewanne, in dem er saß, war mittlerweile merklich abgekühlt und der Schaum fast gänzlich in sich zusammengefallen. Ein Schauer rann über seine Wirbelsäule.

..._dass _du_ mich nicht willst_...

..._Seelenbund_...

Das Herz pochte dumpf in seiner Brust. Schmerzhaft zog es an den Gefühlen, die er solange verdrängt hatte und die sich seit Johns Rückkehr in sein Leben um ein Vielfaches potenziert hatten. Gleichzeitig spürte er die Angst und die Abwehr, die ihn seit Jahren in ihren Klauen hielt. Die Gewissheit, dass _Liebe_ nichts weiter war als eine Illusion; dass all die Emotionen, die von anderen Menschen als _Liebe_ bezeichnet wurden, lediglich hormongesteuerte Triebe waren. Eine Laune der Natur.

„...Märchen...“, wisperte Sherlock mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Hm?“, fragte John, der neben der Wanne kniete und geduldig wartend zu Sherlock aufsah.

„Es ist ein Märchen... Seelenbünde“, verdeutlichte Sherlock und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sein Herzschlag an Tempo gewann. Zwar war es nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen, dass sie beide die gleiche Vermutung hinsichtlich ihres Bundes hatten. Dennoch fiel es Sherlock unsagbar schwer, sich diesem real gewordenen Mythos zu stellen.

John seufzte tief. „Das habe ich auch immer gedacht... Seit ich das erste Mal den Verdacht hatte, habe ich diese Möglichkeit immer wieder von mir weggeschoben. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Aber nachdem, was du gestern gesagt hast... Das erste Mal habe ich durch Cilia von einem Seelenbund gehört. Aber selbst die beiden, die immer eng miteinander verbunden waren, das perfekte Paar.... Selbst sie...“

Sherlock drehte sich in Johns Richtung, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Doch John schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

„Sie haben es beide verneint.“

„Kennst du... irgendjemand anderen, der... dem es so geht?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Ich weiß nicht... Neben mir hat auch noch ein anderer Alpha das Bordell damals verlassen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Omega hätte ihn dort herausgezogen... Aber ich habe keinen Kontakt zu ihm und kann mich nicht mal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern.“

Sherlock lehnte sich vor, zog den Stöpsel und ließ das Wasser ablaufen, dann stand er auf und griff nach dem bereitgelegten Handtuch. Er stieg aus der Wanne und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Auch John richtete sich auf und händigte Sherlock ein zweites, kleineres Handtuch, mit dem er sich die Haare trocknen konnte.

„Was ist mit Anthea? Bei unserem Besuch klang es so, als wären ihr Seelenbünde vertraut“, sagte John, dessen Blick Sherlocks Handgriffen unablässig folgte.

Sherlock schnaubte ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie und Mycroft einen haben. Gerade unter Omegas gehen viele Geschichten über Seelenbünde um, daher wundert es mich nicht, dass ihr das Thema an sich nicht unbekannt ist. Aber dabei handelt es sich lediglich um Märchen oder schnulzige Liebesromane, in denen diese Form von Bund glorifiziert wird. Es hat nichts mit der Realität zu tun“, sagte Sherlock, auch wenn den letzten Worten etwas Anklagendes innewohnte.

„Sherlock...“ Zaghaft griff John nach Sherlock Oberarm und verwischte ein paar der verbliebenen Tropfen auf der klammen Haut. Die Brauen zusammengezogen und die Mundwinkel nach unten gerichtet sah er so unglaublich traurig aus, dass es Sherlock in der Seele wehtat. Er wusste, dass er John noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Eine Antwort auf den Vorwurf, dass er ihn nicht wollen würde.

Vorwurf...? Nein, es war kein Vorwurf. Es war Angst. Eine Angst, die Sherlock nur allzu gut kannte. Schließlich hatte er seit Jahren ähnliche Gefühle, die er in seinem Alpha nicht erwidert sah. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu bündeln und zu sinnvollen Sätzen zu formen, spürte aber, wie sich seine Kehle zusammenzog und wie sich seine Zunge weigerte, die geforderten Silben zu bilden. Was sollte er sagen? Was tun, um alles gutzumachen?

War es denn immer noch so abwegig, dass John ihn _wirklich_ wollte? Nach allem, was er gesagt und getan hatte?

„Ich... hab es nicht geplant...“, sagte Sherlock mit belegter Stimme.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte John, der seine Hand wieder sinken ließ, vermutlich weil er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie Berührung nicht erwünscht war.

„Die Überdosis. Ich wollte nicht... sterben.“ Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock, wie ihm die lange zurückgehaltene Trauer in die Kehle stieg und wie es unter seinen Lidern prickelte. Er wollte diese Emotionen nicht, wollte sie John nicht zeigen, und dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, sie zurückzuhalten.

„Ich wollte... ich wollte... nicht mehr spüren, wie glücklich du bist... und wissen, dass ich das... nie haben würde“, sagte er zwischen tiefen Atemzügen, die dabei helfen sollten, die Tränen im Zaum zu halten, „weil... weil ich dich weggestoßen habe... und... uns nie... eine Chance geben wollte.“

Das Zittern in Sherlocks Muskeln nahm zu, seine Schultern bebten. Er fühlte sich schutzlos und roh und schuldig, weil er nicht nur sein, sondern auch Johns Leben in dieses unsägliche Chaos gestürzt hatte. Er war es nicht wert, geliebt zu werden, also war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass alle Menschen, die er liebte, aus seinem Leben verschwanden.

„Du bist... so viel _mehr_, als ich mir jemals... erlaubt habe zu hoffen“, brachte Sherlock mühsam hervor, während er sich wütend die ersten salzigen Rinnsale aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Und ich war so... _frustriert_... weil ich dich weggeschickt habe und—“

John machte einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Mit der anderen Hand griff er in seinen Nacken. Instinktiv legte auch Sherlock seine Arme um Johns Taille und schmiegte sich in die Halskuhle seines Alphas. Er schluchzte verhalten.

„Shh, shh...“

„Es tut mir leid...“, krächzte Sherlock und krallte sich in Johns Hemd.

„Es ist okay...“, versuchte John zu beruhigen. „Wir sind jetzt hier.“ Er festigte seinen Griff um Sherlock noch ein wenig mehr und schmiegte sich in die feuchten Locken. „Wir sind jetzt hier“, wiederholte er leiser und drückte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Schläfe.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Sherlocks Atmung reguliert hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hielt John ihn an sich gedrückt und streichelte über seinen nackten Rücken.

„Du bist schon ganz kalt“, sagte er irgendwann. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns einen Tee mache, während du dir etwas anziehst und wir... reden?“

Sherlock nickte knapp und wandte sich ab, um John seine geröteten Augen nicht zu zeigen. Verschämt wischte er sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen und ging durch die Verbindungstür in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen holte er eine Unterhose und Socken aus seiner Kommode, zog seine Schlafanzughose sowie ein altes T-Shirt an und warf sich einen seiner Morgenmäntel über. Er ging noch einmal ins Badezimmer, hängte die Handtücher zum Trocknen auf, schnäuzte sich und wusch sich das Gesicht.

John war unterdessen in die Küche gegangen, hatte den Wasserkocher befüllt und aufgesetzt. Sherlock hörte, wie er Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank nahm und den Kühlschrank öffnete, um Milch herauszuholen.

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel – erwartungsgemäß waren seine Augen blutunterlaufen und hektische rote Flecken zeichneten sein Gesicht – wandte sich Sherlock frustriert ab und ging ebenfalls in die Küche. Er schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Morgenmantels und blickte mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Tisch.

Das Experiment mit dem Pheromonblocker hatte er nun schon seit mehrerenWochen nicht mehr angerührt, aber die Petrischalen und Pipetten lagen noch immer da, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. John hatte nichts angerührt, obwohl er die Auswirkungen der letzten Ergebnisse am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen und Sherlock auf mögliche Konsequenzen solch eines Mittels hingewiesen hatte. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Sorge überließ er es Sherlock zu entscheiden, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte.

John füllte die Teekanne mit siedendem Wasser und schloss den Keramikdeckel. Anschließend nahm er die Henkel der beiden bereitstehenden Tassenin die eine, die Kanne in die andere Hand und drehte sich zu Sherlock.

„Setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer?“

Sherlock nickte, nahm den Milchbehälter sowie ein Schälchen für die Teebeutel und folgte John. Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa, ließenaber einigen Abstand zwischen sich, wie um genug Platz für die Worte zu lassen, die sie dringend austauschen mussten.

„Wann hast du es das erste Mal gespürt?“, fragte John und goss etwas von dem Tee in seineTasse, hielt jedoch gleich inne, als er realisierte, dass er noch länger ziehen musste.

„Einige Monate, nachdem du London verlassen hast. Ich war ständig erschöpft, konnte mir aber nicht erklären warum. Nach einigem Hin und Her bin ich zu Mike Stamford gegangen, weil er sich mit Omegamedizin auskennt, und habe ihn um Rat gefragt. Meine Blutwerte waren alle in Ordnung, aber er hat das Bissmal gesehen und danach gefragt...“

„Okay... und du hast ihm von uns erzählt?“

Sherlock nickte.

„Ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr vis-à-vis mit Mike gesprochen. Das letzte Mal... ja, das muss gewesen sein, als er uns vorgestellt hat.“

„Er war der Erste, der mir erzählt hat, dass Seelenbünden real seien...“, fügte Sherlock hinzu. „Ich habe ihn damals nicht ernst genommen, habe ihn sogar beschimpft, weil ich der Meinung war, dass er als Beta nicht wissen kann, wovon er spricht...“

John schmunzelte, als ob er sich die Szene bildlich vorstellen konnte.

„Aber danach passierte es immer häufiger. Ich konnte mir ausmalen, dass es dein Training sein musste, das ich da spüre, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben. Dann...“ Sherlock verstummte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sein Blick verweilte auf den Tassen, was John zum Anlass nahm, sie nun endlich zu befüllen und jeweils mit einem Schluck Milch zu versehen.

„Dann...?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Dann habe ich das erste Mal gespürt, wie du... Sex hattest. Jedoch nicht mit wem, was mich darauf schließen ließ, dass es sich um einen Beta handeln musste.“

John schluckte schwer, vielleicht erinnerte er sich genau an diese Situation; an seine erste Liebschaft in Afghanistan. Oder hatte er auch jenen Namen vergessen? Wie viele seiner Affären hatten ihm etwas bedeutet?

Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über Johns Gesicht wandern und versuchte, die Gedanken hinter der gefurchten Stirn zu durchschauen, gab es jedoch alsbald auf. Wer auch immer dieser Beta gewesen war, er spielte heute keine Rolle mehr.

„Wie es aussieht, hat es bei mir etwas länger gedauert, bis ich dich gespürt habe“, sagte John. „Mein Geburtstag folgte erst ein halbes Jahr danach... und dazwischen... _shit_.“ Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und sah nicht, wie Sherlock nickte und sich in den Stoff seines Morgenmantels krallte.

„Du musst sehr beliebt gewesen sein.“ Die Bitterkeit in Sherlocks Stimme war unverkennbar.

„Ja...“

„Du konntest es nicht wissen“, sagte Sherlock, als er sah, wie beschämt John auf die Hände in seinem Schoß sah und die Schuldgefühle erneut über ihn hereinbrachen. Sherlock schlürfte etwas von dem zu heißen Tee und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. „Was hast du gespürt?“

John schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Hauptsächlich die Nebenwirkungen der Droge. Eine Mischung aus Euphorie und Resignation. Letztere habe ich aber immer für einen Teil von mir selbst gehalten. Schließlich habe ich... dich sehr vermisst. Ich weiß nicht, das hört sich vermutlich lächerlich für dich an, aber du hast mir vom ersten Moment an viel bedeutet und... und dieses Gefühl hat nie nachgelassen. Hast du das auch gespürt?“, fragte John und wagte einen Seitenblick auf Sherlock.

Dieser hatte die Lippen wieder fest aufeinandergepresst. Er haderte mit Johns Offenbarung und der Tatsache, dass er viel mehr von Johns _Lust_ mitbekommen zu haben schien als von seiner _Sehnsucht_. Irritiert über diesen neuen Sachverhalt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe dir einige Briefe geschrieben, weil ich den Kontakt nicht vollständig abreißen lassen wollte. Aber... du hast mir nie geantwortet. Also habe ich es irgendwann sein lassen, weil ich unsere Abmachung nicht noch mehr verletzen wollte. Sherlock, wohin—?“

„Warte hier“, forderte Sherlock, nachdem er aufgestanden und um den Couchtisch herumgegangen war. Er ging in sein Zimmer und öffnete die unterste Schublade seiner Kommode, wühlte zwischen verschiedenen Papieren und Mappen, die er dort aufbewahrte, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. In der gleichen Bewegung legte er das Bündel Briefe zwischen sie, das Anthea vor vielen Monaten mit einem violetten Band zusammengebunden und an ihn übergeben hatte.

„Ich habe noch jeden einzelnen. Zumindest sind das alle, die ich erhalten habe... Geöffnet wurden sie von Anthea oder vielleicht sogar von Mycroft, das habe ich nie herausgefunden. Aber ich habe sie alle gelesen. Mehrmals. Ich war traurig, als ich keine mehr bekam, dachte mir aber, dass du mich letztendlich aufgegeben hättest...“, erklärte Sherlock.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah John auf die Briefe. Zögerlich nahm er sie auf und blätterte mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand durch das Bündel wie durch ein Buch.

„Warum... hast du mir nie zurückgeschrieben?“, fragte John nach einer Weile und musterte Sherlock neugierig.

„Was hätte ich schreiben sollen? Komm zurück? Hör auf, dich mit anderen zu vergnügen? Es könnte sein, dass wir einen Seelenbund haben, auch wenn es diese nur im Märchen gibt?!“, schnappte Sherlock. „Ich konnte nach ein Paar Briefen, die nicht mehr und nicht weniger als deinen Alltag beschrieben haben, nicht _wissen_, dass du anders bist als andere Alphas; dass du...“ Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst, weil er nicht wusste, wie er den Satz zu Ende bringen sollte.

„Dass ich dich wollte?“

„Wir kannten uns kaum!!“, rief Sherlock aufgebracht. „Wie hätte ich nach ein paar kurzen Treffen und einigen Textnachrichten glauben können, dass dieser erste Impuls... _mehr_ werden würde?! Du hättest genauso gut nur auf meinen Körper und auf die Hitzephasen aus sein können – wie man es so oft von verschmähten Omegas hört. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du nicht so bist? Dass dir etwas an einem Wildfremden liegen könnte, mit dem du insgesamt kaum länger als fünf Minuten im gleichen Raum verbracht hast?!“

Sherlock sprang vom Sofa auf und wuschelte sich aufgebracht durch die klammen Locken. Die Zähne hatte er so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass seine Kiefer protestierten. Er stellte sich ans Fenster, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf die befahrene Straße.

„Du hast recht, das konntest du nicht wissen. Ich habe selbst nicht damit gerechnet, sonst hätte ich mich gar nicht erst auf den Bund eingelassen. In erster Linie wollte ich nur als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden und die Möglichkeit haben, den Militärdienst anzutreten. Deshalb erschien mir der Bund mit einem Omega, der gar keine Beziehung wollte, optimal. Aber... etwas hat sich verändert, Sherlock.“

Sherlock horchte auf, zog jedoch in Erwartung dessen, was John sagen würde, gleichzeitig die Schultern hoch und verkrampfte noch ein wenig mehr.

„Vom ersten Moment an war ich von dir fasziniert. Ich wollte dich besser kennenlernen, obwohl mir bewusst war, dass ich kaum Zeit dafür haben würde. Deshalb wollte ich den Kontakt zu dir nicht abreißen lassen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie enttäuscht ich war, als du meine Nummer vor meinen Augen aus deinem Handy gelöscht und mich gebeten hast, dasselbe zu tun. Ich wusste, ich hatte etwas verloren, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte, es festzuhalten. Etwas Elementares, verstehst du?“

Er stand auf und stellte sich hinter Sherlock ans Fenster. Sherlock konnte die Nähe und den Duft seines Alphas deutlich wahrnehmen, wagte es aber nicht, sich herumzudrehen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Vielleicht war das schon der erste Hinweis auf den Seelenbund...“, fügte John leise hinzu. „Diese unerklärliche Verbindung, die ich vom ersten Moment an gespürt habe... Vielleicht hätte ich das Angebot ablehnen und einen anderen Omega finden sollen, der tatsächlich mehr _wollte_, aber...“

Johns Hand legte sich zögerlich zwischen Sherlocks Schulterblätter und glühte dort durch die Stoffschichten.

„...aber etwas in mir wollte _dich_.“

Sherlocks Atem stockte. John hatte ihn von Anfang an gewollt und selbst nach allem was passiert war; nach allem, was sie einander über die Jahre angetan hatten und nach allem, was sie seitdem über den jeweils anderen gelernt hatten... wollte er ihn noch immer.

Und Sherlock ging es nicht anders. Zu sehen, wie sehr John darunter litt, dass Sherlock so viele seiner Emotionen ungefiltert abbekommen hatte, bis er keinen anderen Weg mehr gewusst hatte, als sich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu betäuben; zu wissen, dass er ihrem Seelenbund offen gegenüberstand und ihn nicht nur für romantischen Humbug abtat; zu erfahren, dass er Sherlock genauso wollte, wie Sherlock ihn – all das war eine unsägliche Erleichterung.

Langsam drehte sich Sherlock zu John um und griff nach der Hand, die eben noch auf seinem Rücken gelegen hatte. Er schmiegte sein Gesicht in die warme Handfläche und seufzte leise.

„Ich will dich auch... selbst wenn mich die Angst, dich zu verlieren, geradezu wahnsinnig macht.“

Verschiedene Emotionen huschten über Johns Gesicht, dann nickte er und schloss das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Das verstehe ich...“, sagte er, umfasste Sherlocks Wangen und küsste ihn.

Sherlock lehnte sich John entgegen und erwiderte die sanfte Liebkosung zaghaft. Er grub die Finger in Johns Hemd und zog den Alpha so eng wie nur möglich an sich heran.

„John...“

Es war anders als die Male zuvor.

Anders als während der Hitzephase – zwischen animalischer Lust und blinder Leidenschaft.

Anders als nach der Verfolgungsjagd – zwischen Adrenalin und der benötigten Gewissheit, dass es dem jeweils anderen gut ging.

Es war aus freien Stücken, bewusst und reziprok. Im Übergang zwischen dem Jetzt und einer Zukunft, die sie gemeinsam bestreiten wollten.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und wieder, jeder Kuss eine Bestätigung für den gewagten Schritt. Zwischendurch hauchten sie ihre Namen in den selten leeren Zwischenraum und hielten sich aneinander fest, um nicht gänzlich das prekäre Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Ob lediglich Minuten oder gar Stunden vergingen, vermochten sie später nicht zu sagen. Irgendwann sanken sie erschöpft auf das Sofa, schmiegten sich aneinander und genossen die Nähe, der sie sich so lange entzogen hatten.

Sherlock strich zwischen den Aufschlägen des Morgenmantels über die Vorderseite seines T-Shirts und spürte das Herz heftig gegen sein Brustbein schlagen. Er streckte die andere Handzu John und legte sie ihm ebenfalls aufs Herz. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken seufzte er verhalten.

„Gleichklang“, wisperte er.

„Ja“, erwiderte John und hauchte einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Stirn.

*

Sie waren noch nicht damit fertig, über die Vergangenheit zu sprechen und die Zukunft auszuloten. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie dafür mehr Zeit brauchen würden. Es schien unmöglich zu sein, alles, was sich in den letzten Jahren zugetragen hatte, umgehend auf den Tisch zu legen und zu sezieren, dabei unter Umständen auf neue Hürden zu treffen und über das eine oder andere Missverständnis in Streit auszubrechen.

Zu roh waren die aufgebrochenen Gefühle, zu neu der Status ihrer Beziehung.

Stattdessen kochten und aßen sie gemeinsam, räumten zusammen auf und gingen nach nur kurzem Zögern in Sherlock Zimmer, um sich dort das Bett zu teilen. John bot zwar an, dass er nach oben gehen könne, wenn sie diesen Schritt noch nicht wagen wollten, aber Sherlock bestand darauf. Zu viele Nächte hatte er bereits ohne John verbringen müssen; zu gut wusste er, wie sehr er sich nach der Nähe seines Alphas sehnen würde.

Im stillen Einvernehmen lagen sie Arm in Arm beieinander, zu erschöpft, um ihre Zweisamkeit anders auszudrücken als mit sanften Küssen und dem Streicheln unverfänglicher Körperstellen. Es war eine neue Form von Intimität, die sie bisher kaum miteinander erlebt hatten. Eine Intimität, die ihnen höchstens zwischen Hitzeschüben von ihrer Biologie aufgebürdet worden war, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätten tun können. Jetzt entfaltete sie sich natürlich, ohne Zwang.

Sherlock schob eine Hand unter Johns T-Shirt und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut darunter streicheln, während seine Zunge träge über ihr Gegenstück glitt und seine Zähne sanft über Johns Unterlippe schabten.

John atmete abgehackt aus und verstärkte den Druck in Sherlocks Kreuz, um den Omega näher an sich heranzuziehen und den Kuss erneut zu vertiefen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er über den dünnen Stoff der Pyjamahose und zog Sherlocks Oberschenkel über seine Hüfte.

Sherlock tastete über das Narbengeflecht auf Johns linker Schulter, fuhr die Erhebungen und Senkungen nach, die sich auf ewig in das Fleisch gegraben hatten, und seufzte leise gegen Johns Lippen. In der fast völligen Dunkelheit suchte er nach Johns Augen und stellte fest, dass sein Alpha ihn musterte, als ob er Sherlocks Gedankengänge zu lesen versuchte.

„Oft hat mich das, was ich von dir gespürt habe, traurig gemacht“, wisperte Sherlock in den bläulich-schwarzen Raum, „aber letztendlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet. Ich konnte nicht dasselbe für dich tun...“, sagte er und streichelte sanft über die Narbe.

John drückte die Hand unter dem T-Shirt fester gegen seine Schulter. „Du hast es gespürt, oder? Als ich angeschossen wurde...?“

Sherlock nickte. „Der Schmerz hat mich von den Füßen gerissen und sie mussten mich betäuben, damit ich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Aber für dich muss es noch viel schlimmer gewesen sein...“

„Sie?“

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich noch in der Entzugsklinik. Sie haben mich Mycroft kontaktieren lassen, der deinen Aufenthaltsortherausgefunden und mich kontinuierlich über deinen Zustand informiert hat. Manchmal ist er tatsächlich zu etwas nütze...“

John lachte leise ob des Sarkasmus in Sherlocks Stimme. „Also hastdu dich gesorgt?“

Sherlock zuckte halbseitig mit der Achsel. „Natürlich... Ich wollte nie, dass dir etwas passiert... und schon gar nicht, dass du stirbst... Mycroft hat mich von Anfang an für wahnsinnig erklärt, weil der Bund mit einem angehenden Soldaten auch für seinen Omega lebensbedrohlich sein kann.“

„Ja... ich war mir dessen gar nicht bewusst, bis ich miterlebt habe, wie mein Kommandant seinen Omega durch einen Unfallverlor. Er war danach nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen...“, erzählte John.

„Meine Mutter... Sie ist kurz nach meinem Vater gestorben, nachdem er lange gegen Lungenkrebs gekämpft hatte. Das war kurz vor meinem fünften Geburtstag. Ich glaube, sie hatten einen sehr starken Bund... Sie konnte einfach nicht ohne ihn leben.“ Sherlocks Stimme war bei den letzten Worten immer leiser geworden. Er schmiegte sich eng in Johns Halskuhle und atmete dort den Duft seines Alphas ein, der es immer wieder schaffte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das tut mir leid“, flüsterte John und streichelte durch Sherlocks Haar. „Wenn ihr damals so jung wart... wer... bei wem habt ihr gelebt?“

„Bei meinem Onkel – Rudolph Deighton. Er ist – _war_ – ein Beta und wusste nicht so recht, was er mit uns anfangen sollte. Als Mycroft achtzehn wurde, wurde ihm unser Elternhaus in Kensington überschrieben und wir sind zurückgezogen.“

„Oh, ist es das gleiche Haus, in dem Mycroft und Anthea heute wohnen?“

Sherlock nickte. „Ja und irgendwie ist es seltsam, Archie dort aufwachsen zu sehen...“

„Warum?“, fragte John.

„Ich weiß nicht genau... Vielleicht erinnert er mich an mich selbst. Meinen Vater habe ich nur als diesen kranken Mann kennengelernt, der selten die Kraft hatte, sich mit seinen Kindern zu beschäftigen, während unsere Mutter ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablas, um ihm das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. In gewisser Weise ist es bei Mycroft und Anthea ähnlich und dennoch gänzlich anders.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Obwohl Anthea alles für ihn tut, verbringt Mycroft so wenig Zeit wie möglich im eigenen Haus, weil er denkt, dass er auf diese Art verheimlichen könnte, dass—“ Sherlock unterbrach sich selbst und seufzte.

John wartete einen Moment lang, bevor er sagte: „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht möchtest.“

Sherlock schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß... aber... ich trage das schon solange mit mir herum und weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, wie... es ist so _absurd!_“ Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, weg von John und wischte nachlässig ein paar Strähnen aus seiner Stirn.

John stützte sich auf seinen rechten Ellbogen und sah auf Sherlock hinab. „Wenn es dich belastet, dann solltest du darüber reden. Keine Sorge, ich werde es für mich behalten.“

Sherlock wandte sich John wieder zu und verzog mürrisch den Mund. „Du wirst dich noch wundern, in was für eine Familie du hineingerutscht bist...“

„Ach komm, es kann nicht _so_ dramatisch sein. Ich habe ihn bereits mehrere Male getroffen und mal abgesehen von der Art, wie er mit dir umspringt, erscheint er mir ein ganz gewöhnlicherAlpha zu sein, der darum bemüht ist, seinen Status aufrechtzuerhalten. In seiner Position ist das bestimmt ein ständiger Kampf“, gab John zu bedenken.

„Ja, insbesondere wenn man eben kein gewöhnlicher Alphas ist...“

„Inwiefern?“

„Ist dir an seinem Geruch nie etwas aufgefallen?“, fragte Sherlock kurze Zeit später. „Etwas, das da nicht hingehört?“

John setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an das Kopfstück des Bettes, an Schlaf war im Moment ohnehin nicht zu denken. „Was meinst du?“

„Oh, er ist sehr geschickt darin, es zu verbergen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht immer. Insbesondere wenn eine ganz bestimmte Person in der Nähe ist...“

„Äh... okay... denkst du, dass er eine Affäre hat?“, fragte John.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher – oder zumindest bin ich davon überzeugt, dass er eine Affäre _will_. Was mir nicht klar ist, ist, ob die betreffende Person es auch will.“

„Ein anderer Omega? Kein Wunder, dass Anthea so betrübt wirkt.“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Omega.“

„Ein Beta also.“

„Nein...“

Schweigen legte sich über das Zimmer. Sherlock wartete, bis John den einzig möglichen Schluss zog und versuchte, die Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten. „Ein... ein... Alpha?!“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Davon gehe ich aus“, sagte Sherlock mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen.

„_Oh_... das... das ist...“

„Seltsam, ja.“

*

Am nächsten Morgen ärgerte sich Sherlock, dass er John das Geheimnis seines Bruders offenbart hatte. Aber nun war es zu spät, der Schaden angerichtet und es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als damit zu leben. Vermutlich hätte er es mit der Zeit selbst herausgefunden, wenn sie hin und wieder gemeinsam zu Anthea gefahren wären, um Archie zu besuchen – was noch immer eine hohe Priorität für Sherlock war. Er würde es John überlassen, ob er näher auf Mycrofts seltsame Neigungen eingehen oder das Thema künftig totschweigen wollte.

Trotz allem hatte sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht merklich verändert. Noch immer herrschte die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie nun endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, vor und sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Blicke und Finger über dem Frühstückstisch immer wieder fanden.

„Was hast du heute geplant?“, fragte John, der gerade auf sein Handy sah, um einzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit ihm blieb, ehe er in die Praxis fahren musste.

„Ich werde versuchen, etwas mehr über die Omegas herauszufinden, die den Tod ihrer Alphas überlebt haben. Vielleicht sind sie schon in der Lage, befragt zu werden. Im Yard wird nach dem letzten Vorfall vermutlich noch der Teufel los sein...“

„Ja... ich verstehe nicht, wie es einem Polizisten im Dienst passieren kann, dass er seinen Geruchsblocker vergisst. Das ist unverantwortlich“, sagte John.

„Ganz deiner Meinung. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Ermittlungen darunter nicht allzu sehr zu leiden haben, sonst wird es uns nie gelingen, Sebastian zu überführen – wenn er der Täter ist“, fügte Sherlock hinzu, als er sah, wie John Luft holte, um genau dasselbe zu sagen.

„Richtig.“ Mit einem Lächeln erhob sich John, beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste Sherlock. „Sorry, ich muss gleich los“, sagte er und ging in Richtung Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Wenig später hörte Sherlock Wasser rauschen. Er schenkte sich gerade noch eine Tasse Tee ein, als das Display seines Handys aufleuchtete und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später die Melodie seines Klingeltons ertönte. Es war Lestrade.

„Gut, dass ich dich erreiche. Wir haben ein Problem. Dank des Vorfalls bei Lord Moran und der damit einhergehenden Medienpräsenz sieht es so aus, als müssten wir den Fall vorerst auf Eis legen.“

„Was?! Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?!“, blaffte Sherlock ins Telefon.

Lestrade seufzte genervt. „Wir haben ein Disziplinarverfahren am Hals, das sich gegen alle Alphas im Dienst des Scotland Yards richtet, so auch gegen mich. Es soll untersucht werden, ob wir für omegabezogeneFälle tauglich sind und müssen voraussichtlich auch noch ein Sensibilisierungstraining absolvieren, bevor wir wieder aktiv an Fällen mitwirken dürfen. Bei der Menge an Alphas hier kann das eine ganze Weile dauern...“

Wütend schlug Sherlock mit der Faust auf den Tisch, was das Geschirr zum Klirren und den Tee in seiner Tasse zum Überschwappen brachte. Sogleich erschien John im Türrahmen, im Mundwinkel noch etwas Zahnpasta, und sah besorgt zu seinem Omega.

„Und wer soll jetzt an dem Fall arbeiten? Was geschieht mit Sebastian Moran?!“

„Aus unserer Abteilung sind nur noch fünf Betas aktiv, von denen Donovan als Einzige mit dem Fall vertraut ist. Den Alphas ist nicht mehr als Schreibtischarbeit gestattet. Sie hat gestern schon versucht, Moran zu vernehmen, aber der hat sich geweigert, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Er will... mit _dir_ sprechen und mit niemandem sonst.“

„Mit mir?“, fragte Sherlock ungläubig.

„Ja, er hat explizit auf dich verwiesen, auch wenn er deinen Namen nicht kennt. Offenbar hast du einen gewaltigen Eindruck hinterlassen, als du ihn in dieser Gasse gestellt hast. Jedenfalls... habe ich mit dem Chief gesprochen und auch wenn es gegen die üblichenVorschriften verstößt, wäre er bereit, unter den gegebenen Umständen eine Ausnahme zu machen – vorausgesetzt Donovan übernimmt die Leitung. Er hält das für eine gute Vorgehensweise, um zu zeigen, dass das Yard für Omegas _sicher_ ist“, erklärte Lestrade. „Aber nur, wenn du zustimmst. Ohne dich muss der Fall bis nach der Untersuchung warten...“

„Hm...“ Sherlock war ganz und gar nicht sicher, was er von diesem Vorschlag halten sollte. Einerseits hatte er schon an zahlreichen Fällen mit den Polizisten des Yards gearbeitet und hatte sich dabei immer gut aufgehoben gefühlt. Andererseits hatte der jüngste Vorfall gezeigt, dass selbst gebundene Alphas gefährlich werden konnten, wenn sie sich von ihren Instinkten hinreißen ließen. Wer konnte garantieren, dass es diesmal nicht so sein würde?

Er sah zu John, der nach wie vor im Türrahmen stand und versuchte, herauszufinden, worum es bei dem Telefonat ging. Darüber hinaus hatte Sherlock noch immer Johns Worte bezüglich einer unprofessionell durchgeführten Vernehmung im Ohr, die den Fall gefährden könnte. Aber wenn sich der Verdächtige von keinem anderen verhören lassen wollte? Zumindest war die Chance hoch, dass Sherlock auf diese Art ein paar Antworten bekäme, die ihm sonst verwehrt bleiben würden.

„Ich möchte John mitbringen. Nicht zur Vernehmung. Aber ich möchte ihn in meiner Nähe wissen“, sagte Sherlock und sah, wie Johns Brauen in Erkenntnis und Überraschung in Richtung seines Haaransatzes wanderten.

Lestrade bedeckte das Handy einen Augenblick mit seiner Hand, um mit jemandem im Hintergrund zu sprechen, dann seufzte er gepeinigt. „Also schön, wann könnt ihr hier sein?“

„In einer halben Stunde“, sagte Sherlock und beendete das Gespräch.

*

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, John davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm ins Yard zu fahren. Er kannte die Umstände und war alles andere als unglücklich, in dieser vermeintlich _bedrohlichen_ Umgebung ein Auge auf seinen Omega haben zu können. Kurzerhand hatte er in der Praxis angerufen und für den Tag Urlaub genommen.

Nun stiegen Sherlock und John unweit des Yards aus einem Taxi und traten durch einen bewachten Hintereingang in das Gebäude, um den zahlreichen Reportern, die sich auf dem Platz davor versammelt hatten, zu entgehen. Aber selbst im Inneren waren die Geier mit ihren tragbaren Rekordern, Mikrophonen und Kameras nie weit entfernt. Genervte Polizisten sahen von ihren Schreibtischen auf und funkelten jeden Neuankömmling giftig an. Der Geruch der vielen Alphas war unterlagert von feuriger Aggression, bitterer Abneigung und herber Missgunst.

Sherlock schlug den eher schmalen Kragen seiner Jacke hoch, schob die Hände tief in die Taschen und lief mit konsequenten Schritten auf Lestrades Büro zu. John war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, aber die schlechte Stimmung in dem Großraumbüro ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Auch sein Geruch wurde zunehmend defensiver und eine Spur bedrohlich. Ohne sich umzudrehen, malte sich Sherlock aus, wie John jeden einzelnen Alpha ins Visier nahm, um klarzustellen, zu wem sein Omega gehörte.

Kurz bevor sie die Tür des Büros erreichten, trat Sally Donovan aus einem Seitengang und winkte sie zu sich. Sherlock hielt kurz inne und blickte durch die Glaswand zu Lestrade, der jedoch nur müde in Sallys Richtung nickte und sich wieder auf die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch konzentrierte.

„Sally“, sagte Sherlock statt einer Begrüßung und zeigte auf John. „Meinen Alpha John Watson kennst du ja bereits.“

„Äh... ja, okay. Wahrscheinlich besser, dass du ihn mitgebracht hast.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren ein Stockwerk tiefer, um zu den Vernehmungsräumen zu kommen. Vor einer schmiedeeisernen Tür mit der Nummer 03, die von einem bewaffneten Beta in voller Montur bewacht wurde, hielten sie inne.

„Bei der Vernehmung will er mich nicht dabeihaben – nur dich. Das war eine ausdrückliche Bedingung von Moran. Er sitzt bereits drinnen. Die Handschellen habe ich selbst noch einmal überprüft. Es ist sicher. Die Kameras sind eingeschaltet und es läuft ein Tonband mit, damit wir das Gespräch später auswerten können. Der Chief ist zwar nicht glücklich mit der ganzen Sache, hat aber grünes Licht gegeben. Ich werde Mr...“

„Doktor.“

„Dr Watson einen Ausweis anfertigen lassen, damit die Kollegen ihn nicht für einen der Reporter halten. Das geht ganz schnell, danach bringe ich ihn wieder her“, sagte Donovan.

Sherlock drehte sich noch einmal zu John und versuchte, ihm mittels eines Blicks zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen würde. Es ging lediglich um ein Gespräch, nicht um eine bewaffnete Gegenüberstellung.

Deutlich war die Anspannung in der rigiden Linie von Johns Schultern, seinem Kiefer und dem stetigen Öffnen und Schließen seiner linken Faust abzulesen. Sein Blick huschte beschwörend zwischen Sherlocks Augen hin und her, dann straffte er sich und nickte. Ohne ein weiteres unnötiges Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und folgte Donovan den Gang hinunter in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Sherlock drückte die Klinke herunter und schob die Tür zum Vernehmungsraum 03 auf.

*

Sebastian Moran hatte sich seit ihrem ersten Treffen kaum verändert. Sein schulterlanges Haar war strohiger und hing ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen waren tiefer; der hektische Blick aus geweiteten Pupillen eine Mischung aus Angst und kaum kaschierter Wut. Man hatte ihm einen zu großen Pullover gegeben, nachdem er auf seiner Flucht nicht mehr als ein T-Shirt getragen hatte. Seine rechte Hand war fachgerecht bandagiert worden.

Sherlock setzte sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber, zwischen ihnen lediglich ein Metalltisch. Die Kette zwischen den Handschellen war an einem Ring befestigt worden, der auf der Tischoberfläche montiert war. Sebastians Hände lagen flach auf der kühlen Metallplatte. Seine Fingernägel waren heruntergekaut und gerötet, einzelne Kratzer – neue und alte, vermutlich selbst zugefügt – markierten die helle Haut. Er sah erschöpft aus, geradezu gepeinigt – was unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht verwunderlich war.

„Sebastian Moran... du wolltest mich sprechen“, sagte Sherlock und überschlug seine Beine unter dem Tisch. Die Jacke hatte er noch immer an, den Kragen nach wie vor hochgeschlagen, wie er es für gewöhnlich mit seinem Mantel tat – aber der war noch immer in der Reinigung. Er wusste, dass ihm dieser Look normalerweise etwas Erhabenes verlieh, das viele Leute einschüchterte. Die Jacke hatte jedoch nicht den gleichen Effekt. Sebastian nahm das Erscheinungsbild mit einer kaum verhohlenen Neugier auf und nickte geistesabwesend. Erst nach einigen langen Sekunden hatte er sich sattgesehen und fixierte Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Wie heißt du?“

„William“, sagte Sherlock, ohne zu zögern. Er hielt es nicht für richtig, einem potentiellen Mörder seinen Namen zu nennen, wollte aber verhindern, dass er die Lüge direkt durchschaute. Zumindest war William streng genommen der erste von ganzen drei Vornamen, nur dass es nicht der war, mit dem Sherlock für gewöhnlich gerufen wurde.

„Will—iii—aaam“, wiederholte Sebastian und zog die einzelnen Silben dabei unnatürlich lang. „Fast zu gewöhnlich für so einen extraordinären Omega wie dich.“ Er legte den Kopf schief, als wollte er Sherlock aus einem anderen Winkel betrachten, dann sog er tief die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts zu dem, was er roch.

„Wie ist es, mit fünf anderen Omegas in einem Haushalt zu leben, die alle an den gleichen Alpha gebunden sind?“, fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Sebastian zuckte mit den Achseln. „Chaotisch.“

„Meines Wissens nach warst du gerade erst achtzehn Jahre alt, als er dich an sich gebunden hat. Warst du sein erster Omega?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Ich bin sicher, das steht alles in meiner Akte. Der Mehrfachbundist kein Geheimnis, nur ungewöhnlich – für die meisten Leute. Ich bin wirklich nicht derjenige, der etwas Interessantes zu erzählen hat, William.“

Sherlock wölbte herausfordernd eine Augenbraue, nicht sicher, auf was es Sebastian anlegte.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du mit der Polizei zusammenarbeitest? Soweit ich weiß, besteht sie hauptsächlich aus Alphas und ein paar wenigen Betas. Omegas... Omegas wird nichts zugetraut. Angesehene Jobs werden ihnen verweigert. Was hast du getan, dass sie dich unter ihresgleichen akzeptieren? Oder ist das gar nicht so und du warst nur zufällig vor Ort?“, fragte der junge Mann in einem Tempo, das selbst Sherlock irritierte.

Offensichtlich hatte Sebastian die Zeit in der Zelle genutzt, um über Fragen nachzudenken, die er Sherlock stellen wollte – für den Fall, dass dieser tatsächlich für das Yard arbeitete.

„Ich arbeite schon seit einigen Jahren hin und wieder mit dem Yard zusammen. Als eine Art... Consulting Detective“, erklärte Sherlock knapp.

„Consulting Detective... was soll das sein?“

„Ich berate sie, wenn sie nicht weiterwissen – was nicht selten passiert.“

Sebastian lachte. „Beraten? Alphas? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich _irgendwas_ von einem _Omega_ sagen lassen!“

„Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie mich akzeptiert habe, das ist wahr. Einige tun es nach wie vor nicht. Aber ein paar wenige habe ich mit meiner hervorragenden Arbeit überzeugt. Ihnen ist es gleich, ob ich ein Alpha, Beta oder Omega bin. Für sie zählen Ergebnisse“, erklärte Sherlock.

Sebastian hörte den Ausführungen gespannt zu und nahm dabei unbewusst die gleiche Haltung ein wie Sherlock. Er überkreuzte die Beine, lehnte sich in dem ungemütlichen Klappstuhl zurück und legte die Hände übereinander. Durch die Handschellen hatte er nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit, um sie vor der Brust zu kreuzen, aus diesem Grund lehnte sich Sherlock vor und stellte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte seine Finger und sah Sebastian neugierig an.

„Alphas sind selten an mehr als ihrem eigenen Trieb interessiert. Ich habe gehört, was bei mir zuhause passiert ist – und bin nicht einmal überrascht. Mir war klar, dass Anastasia bald in die Hitzephase gehen würde – daran lässt sich nichts ändern.“ Wie erwartet imitierte Sebastian Sherlocks Haltung wenig später.

„Augustushat drei Beamte verletzt, zwei weitere sind bei dem Tumult zu Schaden gekommen – und bisher ist nicht bekannt, wie es Anastasia geht“, sagte Sherlock und versuchte damit, so etwas wie Mitgefühl bei dem anderen Omega zu erzeugen, doch Sebastian zuckte lediglich erneut mit den Schultern.

„Nun, du weißt ja selbst, wie es ist... Während der Hitzephase bist du einfach froh, dass – _wenn_ – dein Alpha da ist... ganz gleich, ob die Welt da draußen in sich zusammenfällt oder nicht. Selbst wenn du es hasst, selbst wenn es wehtut... selbst, wenn du dich im Anschluss tagelang kaum bewegen kannst...“ Sebastians Stimme war immer leiser geworden, sein Blick verlor sich irgendwo in der Ferne. Aber kaum, dass er die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte, schnellte sein Kopf hoch und bohrte sich in Sherlocks Augen.

„Ich habe sienicht getötet, William! Ich wäre gar nicht dazu in der Lage. Sieh mich doch an!“, brauste der Omega mit einem Mal auf.

„Du schienst sehr genau zu wissen, was du tust, als du die Frau in der Gasse angegriffen hast“, sagte Sherlock in einem beinahe gelangweilten Tonfall.

„Ich hatte _Angst!_ Eine ganze Horde Alphas verfolgte mich, weil ich mich scheinbar auffällig verhalten habe. Dabei wollte ich nur wissen, was in dem Gebäude gegenüber passiert ist. Was ist daran so schlimm?!“ Sebastian warf die Hände in die Luft, doch seine Arme wurden von der Kette zwischen den Handschellen zurückgehalten, so dass er sie wieder sinken ließ.

Sherlock faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn und erwiderte den Blick des anderen Omegas gelassen. „Aber warum Angst? Dein Geruch war so schwach, dass ich erst auf wenigen Metern etwas davon wahrgenommen habe. Wieso sollten die Alphas also ausgerechnet _dich_ verfolgt haben – vor allem, wenn du unschuldig bist? Ein gebundener Omega obendrein?“

Sebastian hob noch einmal die Schultern und sah beiseite, als ob er über die Antwort auf diese Frage erst nachdenken müsse. Als er Sherlock wieder ansah, wirkte er jedoch alles andere als verunsichert. „Heutzutage ist es simpel genug, Drogen zu finden, die die Omegabiologie manipulieren.“

Nur mühsam gelang es Sherlock, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Das ist wahr. Allerdings kenne ich mich sehr gut mit der Wirkungsweise von _Seven_ aus und weiß ganz genau, dass diese Droge den eigenen Geruch nicht beeinflusst.“

„_Seven_... ja. Früher war die Zusammensetzung von _Seven_ anders, aber heute... es hat sich einiges getan. Allzu gut scheinst du diese Entwicklung nicht verfolgt zu haben. Vielleicht hattest du es nie nötig, den Bund zu deinem Alpha zu beeinflussen, um mehr Distanz zwischen euch zu bringen. Aber viele andere wollen genau das“, erklärte Sebastian mit einem Anflug von Arroganz. Ganz so, als hätte er etwas gefunden, in dem er besser war als Sherlock.

Sherlock überlegte kurz, wie wagemutig er an die Sache herangehen konnte, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, entschied jedoch, dass er vermutlich die beste Option war, um überhaupt eine sinnvolle Information aus dem Omega heraus zu kitzeln.

„Von wem hast du _Seven_ bezogen?“, fragte er.

„Ich? Ich habe es nie benutzt.“

„Du hast gerade impliziert, dass du deinen eigenen Geruch damit manipuliert hast. War es eine andere Droge?“

Ertappt sah Sebastian auf seine verschränkten Hände. Seine Augen huschten unruhig hin und her, als müsse er gedanklich die letzten ausgetauschten Sätze noch einmal durchgehen, um herauszufinden, wo er sich verraten hatte.

„Ich... habe sie vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal genommen“, sagte er nachwenigen Sekunden.

„_Seven_?“, stocherte Sherlock noch einmal.

„Ja...“

„Um deinen Geruch zu verbergen und den Bund zu deinem Alpha zu schwächen? Soweit ich weiß, wird die Droge hauptsächlich dafür verwendet.“ Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken, die Sebastian händeringend nach einer Antwort suchte, fügte Sherlock hinzu: „Oder um die Hitzephase von Anastasia nicht mitzuerleben? Spürst du es, wenn er mit den anderen Omegas schläft?“

Sebastian presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass alles Blut aus ihnen wich, seine Augen huschten über den Boden des kleinen Raumes, als ob sie nach einem Anker suchten. Sein Geruch hatte etwas Bitteres, Fauliges angenommen. _Bingo_.

„Ich wüsste zu gern, welche Komponenten den Geruch manipulieren können. Seit geraumer Zeit arbeite ich nämlich selbst an einem Mittel, das Omegapheromone unterdrücken kann. Wäre mir der Durchbruch früher gelungen, hätte ich mich gar nicht erst an einen Alpha binden müssen!“

„Durchbruch?“, fragte Sebastian und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen.

„Natürlich“, log Sherlock, „es kaschiert den Geruch eines Omegas komplett. Selbst in der Hitzephase können die Pheromone so stark minimiert werden, dass sie quasi nicht wahrnehmbar sind. Nicht einmal von einem Alpha, der den Omega zuvor gewittert hat.“

„Das ist unmöglich!“, meinte Sebastian, aber das wissbegierige Glühen in seinen Augen und der zitronenartige Geruch, den er verströmte, waren unverkennbar.

„Nicht für mich! Vor einigen Jahren habe ich _Seven_ von einem äußerst talentierten Chemiker erworben. Es war eine verdammt gute Mischung, die mich meinen Alpha vollständig vergessen ließ. Ich hätte gern mit ihm zusammengearbeitet, um meine Entdeckung mit ihm zu teilen und einen wirksamen Pheromonblocker sowohl für gebundene als auch ungebundene Omegas herzustellen. Stell dir vor, was das für _uns_ bedeuten würde! Leider habe ich ihn nie gefunden. Lustiger Weise hieß auch er Sebastian, aber der Name ist ja nicht gerade ungewöhnlich.“

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?“, fragte Sebastian skeptisch.

Doch Sherlock imitierte diesmal ihn und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin nur ein Omega und nicht befugt, ein echtes Verhör durchzuführen. Daher dachte ich, dass zumindest ein wenig Smalltalk angebracht sei.“

„Nicht befugt?“

„Nein, was auch immer du mir sagst, ist vor Gericht völlig nutzlos, da ich nicht offiziell für das Yard arbeite, sondern nur, wenn ich einen Auftrag als Consulting Detective bekomme. Mit anderen Worten: ich bin kein Polizist und habe nichts zu melden.“

Sebastian fletschte die Zähne und sprang auf. Der Klappstuhl wackelte und fiel mit der Lehne rückwärts gegen die Wand, welche keinen halben Meter hinter ihm lag, und klapperte laut, als er wieder nach vorn schwang.

„Du bist gar nichts Besonderes! Du bist ein Heuchler! _Consulting Detective_ – das ich nicht lache! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich mit diesem ausgedachten Beruf täuschen kannst?“ Angeekelt ließ er seinen Blick von oben nach unten über Sherlock wandern. „Du denkst, dass du mit deinen kleinen Experimenten etwas bewirken kannst, aber letztendlich bist du nur ein kleines Flittchen, das zwischen den Alphas rumgereicht wird, stimmt’s? Mehr bist du nicht wert!“

Konzentriert beobachtete Sherlock den Wutausbruch des Omegas, nur um sich dann zu erheben und sich auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu begeben. Er musterte die vor Wut zitternde Gestalt eingehend, wandte sich dann ab. An der Tür blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Sebastian um.

„Es tut mir leid, was er dir angetan hat. Aber deine eigenen Probleme auf mich zu projizieren, wird dir in deiner Lage nicht helfen. Was ich dir über meine Erfolge erzählt habe, stimmt, mit Ausnahme von dem Pheromonblocker. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist, bist aber gleichzeitig so verunsichert und verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, dass du dich an jeden noch so wahnwitzigen Strohhalm klammerst. Es ist fast deprimierend zu sehen, wie ähnlich wir uns sind... Melde dich, wenn du unser Gespräch fortsetzen willst!“

Mit diesen Worten verließ Sherlock des Vernehmungszimmer.

+++

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

John folgte der Betapolizistin mit gemischten Gefühlen den Weg, den sie erst vor wenigen Minuten genommen hatten, zurück. Es behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass sich Sherlock alleine mit einem potentiellen Serienmörder in einem Raum aufhielt. Auch wenn er selbst immer wieder betonte, dass die Schuld Morans noch nicht bewiesen war – der Omega war möglicherweise extrem gefährlich und kaltblütig.

Im oberen Stockwerk wurde er in einen Raum geführt, wo ein weiterer Betapolizist seine Daten und ein Foto aufnahm. Vermutlich war das Prozedere nach einer Verhaftung nicht minder aufwändig, dachte John. Lediglich auf seine Fingerabdrücke hatte man verzichtet. Schließlich wurde John zurück in den Korridor geschickt, wo er auf Donovan und seinen Besucherausweis warten sollte.

Entnervt und voller nervöser Energie wanderte John im Gang auf und ab. Dabei ballte er als Übersprunghandlung wieder und wieder seine linke Hand zur Faust, bis er hörte, wie jemand auf ihn zukam. In Erwartung, Donovan zu sehen, wandte sich John um und blickte stattdessen in das müde Gesicht von DI Lestrade. Der Alpha streckte John die Hand entgegen, die dieser nach kurzem Zögern ergriff und schüttelte.

„John, gut dich zu sehen.“

„Greg“, grüßte John und betrachtete argwöhnisch die dunklen Schatten unter Lestrades Augen. Noch immer war ihm der andere Alpha und dessen Absichten nicht ganz geheuer, doch John war gewillt, seine Eifersucht für Sherlock beiseite zu schieben. Zumindest wollte er es versuchen. Allerdings wirkte der Polizist heute überhaupt nicht wie eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz. Im Gegenteil, der Alpha schien vollkommen erschöpft und war aschfahl.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du siehst furchtbar aus. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Welchen Tag haben wir? Montag? Dienstag?“ Lestrade zuckte die Schultern und gähnte verhalten. „Ist auch egal. Ich werde sowieso erst wieder friedlich schlafen können, wenn sich dieses Chaos beruhigt hat und die Schlinge nicht mehr um meinen Hals liegt. Immerhin ist es _mein _Fall, der so kolossal gegen die Wand gefahren wurde. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie stinksauer ich bin.“

Aufmerksam betrachtete John den grimmig dreinschauenden Alpha, dessen Wut nicht nur in den verkniffenen Gesichtszügen sichtbar war, sondern sich auch deutlich in der Duftkomposition des Polizisten widerspiegelte. Der sonst so vertrauenserweckende Geruch von Tabak und Leder roch säuerlich und unheilvoll. John presste die Zunge gegen den Gaumen und rieb sich diskret über die Nase.

„Oh, glaub mir. Das kann ich“, bekräftigte John Gregs Frustration. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ihr habt doch sicherlich nicht zum ersten Mal ein Haus voller Omegas betreten?“

Lestrade sah sich prüfend um, dann gab er John mit einer Kopfbewegung zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von der offenen Bürotür und stellten sich am Ende des Korridors in eine Nische. Mit gedämpfter Stimme begann Greg zu berichten.

„Hör zu. Was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, nichts davon an die Presse weiterzugeben, lediglich darum bitten, es für dich zu behalten. Aber du solltest es wissen... Insbesondere wegen Sherlock. Wenn du nicht mehr willst, dass er für uns tätig ist, dann kann ich das nachvollziehen.“

John blickte Greg verständnislos an. Er wollte klarstellen, dass Sherlocks Arbeit beim Yard nicht von seiner Entscheidung abhängig war, doch der DI holte bereits tief Luft, als müsse er sich vor seiner Erzählung mental wappnen, und begann zu sprechen.

„Diese Idioten hatten genaueste Anweisung von mir. Dummerweise musste ich noch an einer Pressekonferenz teilnehmen und konnte nicht direkt mitfahren, um die Trupps zu begleiten. Aber die Order war ganz klar und simpel. Eine Gruppe holt Moran vom Flughafen ab, die anderen _warten _auf dessen und mein Eintreffen. Und was machen diese Halbaffen? Sie marschieren in das Haus des Tatverdächtigen. Ein Haus voller Omegas, eine davon in der Hitzephase. Und das, obwohl sie alle genauestens über diesen Umstand informiert waren!“

„Fuck...“

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Einer meiner Detektivs.... Scheiße, John. Er hat die Kleine... er steckte schon zur Hälfte in der Omega, bevor die Kollegen eingreifen konnten. Gleichzeitig ist Moran aufgetaucht. Den Rest kannst du dir vorstellen.“

Fassungslos starrte John Greg an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hier hören musste. Ein Polizist, der eine Omega in der Hitzephase _vergewaltigte. _Anders konnte man diese Gräueltat nicht beschreiben oder schönreden. Kein Wunder, dass Moran vollkommen durchgedreht war. Blanke Wut rauschte durch seinen Körper und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um diese nicht an Greg auszulassen. Die Vorstellung, welchem Risiko Sherlock – _sein _Omega – regelmäßig ausgesetzt war, verursachte eine gurgelnde Übelkeit in seinem Magen.

„Wie kann so etwas passieren?“, zischte John mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ihr nutzt doch Geruchsblocker, oder?“

„Natürlich tun wir das. Aber Hopkins... Keine Ahnung, wem er was beweisen wollte, indem er auf den Blocker verzichtet hat. Der Trottel war der Meinung, der Bund zu seiner Omega sei stark genug und dass ihn andere dementsprechend völlig kalt lassen würden. Hat immer gefaselt, dass er einen Seelenbund hätte. Einen Scheißdreck hat er. Nur ein viel zu großes Ego und ein Disziplinarverfahren, in das er das ganze Yard gezogen hat.“

„Einen _Seelenbund_?“

„Ja, ich weiß!“ Greg zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Alberne Romantik. Oder auch nicht. Was weiß ich schon. Definitiv hatte ich keinen mit meiner Ex.“

„Ex?“, fragte John automatisch, während er versuchte, die wild umherwirbelnden Gedanken und Informationen, mit denen Greg ihn in Windeseile versorgt hatte, zu verarbeiten.

„Ja, wir haben den Bund gelöst.“

Überrascht sah John auf. Natürlich wusste er, dass Alpha-Omega-Verbindungen manchmal gelöst wurden, doch das war äußerst selten. Kennengelernt hatte er noch keinen getrennten Alpha oder gar Omega.

„Wow, das hört man nicht alle Tage.“

Greg nahm Johns offensichtliche Verblüffung mit Humor und nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ja, wir waren vermutlich einfach zu jung, als wir uns gebunden haben. Wir kannten uns unser ganzes Leben; eine typische Sandkastenliebe. Haben Küsse und Fummeleien ausgetauscht, noch bevor Rebekka in ihre erste Hitzephase gekommen ist. Dass wir diese dann zusammen verbringen und uns aneinander binden...“ Greg zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Es war nur logisch und wurde von unseren Familien erwartet. Aber es hat sich nie richtig angefühlt. Weder für sie noch für mich. Unser Bund war außergewöhnlich schwach.“

„Das tut mir leid“, murmelte John aufrichtig.

„Das muss es nicht. Wir haben es lang genug versucht – mit Urlauben, Paartherapie... Sogar diesen dämlichen Bestsellerratgeber haben wir von vorn bis hinten durchgearbeitet. Es hat nicht sein sollen. Als sie angefangen hat, mich erst zu betrügen und dann ihre Hitzephasen mit anderen Alphas zu teilen, war klar, dass wir nicht zusammenbleiben konnten. Es hat mir nicht mal was ausgemacht, dass sie mit anderen zusammen war. Die Lösung des Bundes war letztendlich fast nur ein Verwaltungsakt. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Die körperliche Trennung des Bundes ist kein Spaziergang und die Hormone fahren Achterbahn, aber wir beiden waren zum Schluss einfach nur erleichtert, endlich getrennt zu sein.“

John ballte seine Hand unbewusst zur Faust und holte tief Luft, um diese anschließend geräuschvoll zu entlassen. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock seine Hitzephase mit einem anderen Alpha verbringen könnte, machte John rasend vor Eifersucht. Argwöhnisch musterte er Greg und versuchte in dessen Positur zu lesen, warum ihm der Polizist so bereitwillig einen Einblick in sein intimes Privatleben gegeben hatte.

Wollte er ihm durch die Blume zu verstehen geben, dass er als ungebundener Alpha nun versuchen würde, Sherlock den Hof zu machen? War dieses freundschaftliche Gespräch eine verdeckte Drohung? Ein indirekter Angriff auf sein Territorium?

Irritiert legte Greg seinen Kopf zur Seite und schnüffelte. Ein Wechselspiel von Verwunderung, Wut, Spott und Amüsement zog über sein Gesicht, bis er schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut lachte.

„Du machst dir immer noch Gedanken, dass ich an deinem Omega interessiert sein könnte? Keine Sorge, Kumpel. Das wird _nie _der Fall sein. Ja, mir liegt viel an diesem Sturkopf. Ja, ich bin um sein Wohlergehen besorgt. Ja, ich interessiere mich _für_ ihn, bin aber nicht _an _ihm interessiert. Sherlock ist mehr wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich und ich bin froh, dass sein Alpha bei ihm ist. Er hat soviel durchgemacht, während ihr voneinander getrennt wart. Auch wenn er nie zugeben würde, wie sehr er gelitten hat. Ich hoffe, dass du ihm die notwendige Stabilität und Sicherheit gibst. Gott weiß, dass er das nötig hat.“

Erleichterung verscheuchte das grünäugige Monster der Eifersucht. Vermutlich war es an der Zeit, endlich Vertrauen in Greg Lestrade zu fassen und in ihm nicht nur einen möglichen Nebenbuhler oder Aktenbringer für Sherlock zu sehen. Außerdem hatte der Alpha nie versucht, Sherlocks Gunst für sich zu gewinnen, während John weg war. Im Gegenteil, Lestrade war derjenige gewesen, der Sherlock das Leben gerettet hatte und John verdankte ihm viel.

„Mycroft wird ebenfalls erleichtert sein, dass sein Bruder endlich in den sicheren Händen seines Alphas ist“, unterbrach Greg Johns Gedanken.

„Mycroft?“, echote John überrascht.

„Ja“, bestätigte Greg. „Er ist ständig um Sherlock besorgt. Was letztendlich auch kein Wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, wie jung die beiden waren, als sie ihre Eltern verloren haben. Außerdem ist Sherlock... nun ja... du weißt, wie er ist. Mycroft hatte es nicht leicht.“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du und Mycroft so vertraut miteinander seid?“

Greg zuckte nonchalant die Achseln. „Das blieb nicht aus, nachdem wir beide ein Auge auf das Wohlergehen deines Omegas hatten, während du nicht greifbar warst.“

John entging der Seitenhieb auf seine Abwesenheit nicht, doch viel mehr fiel ihm die veränderte Nuance in Gregs Duftkomposition auf. Die Bitternis war fast gänzlich verschwunden, stattdessen konnte er Wachsamkeit wahrnehmen. Weitaus interessanter war jedoch der zarte Hauch von Eiskristallen. Es roch wie der Himmel kurz bevor der erste Schnee fiel.

*

John hatte seiner seltsamen Feststellung keine weiterführende Aufmerksamkeit schenken können, denn erst war Donovan mit dem Besucherausweis und kurz darauf Sherlock von seiner Befragung zurückgekehrt.

Der Omega hatte maschinenpistolenartig den Inhalt des Verhörs zusammengefasst. Viel konnte er jedoch nicht berichten; schließlich hatte Moran die Taten abgestritten und nach wie vor seine Unschuld beteuert. Den genauen Verlauf des Gesprächs würden die Polizisten ohnehin auf Video ansehen, da die Befragung aufgezeichnet worden war. Anschließend hatte Sherlock um Zustimmung gebeten, um mit den überlebenden Omegas zu sprechen. Selbst wenn John sicher war, dass Sherlock einen Kontakt auch ohne die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Yards hergestellt hätte, war eine Genehmigung – insbesondere zum jetzigen angespannten Zeitpunkt der Ermittlungen – durchaus angebracht.

Kurz darauf fand sich John in einem Taxi auf dem Weg in Richtung Hyde Park wieder.

„Zu wem fahren wir?“, fragte er und betrachtete das nachdenkliche Profil seines Omegas.

„Jean-Baptiste Martin. Der Omega des dritten Opfers, Hector Martin.“

„Warum willst du mit ihm sprechen? Denkst du, er könnte bei der Täterfindung hilfreich sein?“

Sherlock faltete seine Hände wie zum Gebet und stützte das Kinn darauf ab. Es dauerte mehrere Herzschläge, bevor er John antwortete.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich dort erwarte. Aber mich lässt das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sebastian Moran durchaus mit den Morden in Verbindung steht. Möge er es auch noch so sehr abstreiten. Irgendetwas ist faul an ihm. Und ich befürchte wirklich, dass die Omegas irgendwie involviert sind.“

Diese kühne Aussage machte John betroffen. Zwar hatte Sherlock bereits im Labor des St Barts erläutert, dass die Omegas durch die Einnahme von _Seven _in seinen Kreis der Verdächtigen gerutscht waren, doch zu jenem Zeitpunkt war John zu sehr in seiner persönlichen Agonie gefangen gewesen, als dass er der Tragweite dieser Aussage ausreichend Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster und grübelte, was einen Omega dazu bewegen mochte, den Tod seines Alphas zu wünschen oder zumindest billigend in Kauf zu nehmen? Für was? Drogen? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.

Noch bevor John den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnehmen konnte, hielt das Taxi an der Zieladresse. Sie befanden sich vor einem prächtigen Stadthaus mit charakteristischer Ziegelfassade und schmiedeeisernen Balkonen. Ein Blick auf das Klingelschild verriet, dass in dem Gebäude vier Parteien wohnten und dass sich die Wohnung der Martins im obersten Stockwerk befand.

„Hat man uns angekündigt?“, fragte John, nachdem Sherlock an der Tür geläutet hatte und der Summer ertönte.

„Ich hoffe nicht“, antwortete Sherlock mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Nur weniges ist so aussagekräftig wie ein Überraschungsmoment.“

Schmunzelnd folgte John Sherlock über das Treppenhaus in den zweiten Stock. Einen Aufzug gab es nicht, also musste der Täter über diesen Weg die Wohnung betreten und wieder verlassen haben. Der Mord an Hector Martin war am späten Vormittag in einem Mehrfamilienhaus mitten in London verübt worden. Niemand hatte etwas Verdächtiges gesehen, keiner etwas gehört. Der Täter musste entweder verdammtes Glück gehabt haben oder extrem geschickt vorgegangen sein.

An der Wohnung der Martins stand der Omega im Türrahmen und blickte den Ankömmlingen argwöhnisch entgegen. Der Mann war in etwa so groß wie Sherlock und von ähnlicher Statur. Die kaffeefarbene Haut stand im starken Kontrast zu den stechend grünen Augen und verliehen ihm eine außergewöhnliche Exotik. Jean-Baptiste Martin war ein ausgesprochen attraktiver Omega und doch fehlte ihm etwas Essentielles – der charakteristische Duft war kaum wahrzunehmen. Nur minimal roch John den Hauch von Magnolien.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte der Omega und beäugte Sherlock und insbesondere John misstrauisch.

Neben John sackte Sherlock ein wenig in sich zusammen, ließ die Schultern hängen und schien sich kleiner zu machen, als er war. Seine gesamte Attitüde veränderte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen von selbstbewusst zu schüchtern. Er schenkte dem Omega ein scheues Lächeln und stellte sich und John als Berater des Yards vor und bat um Einlass, damit er einige Fragen stellen konnte.

Beeindruckt über soviel Kaltschnäuzigkeit lauschte John Sherlocks Lügengespinst, das ihm absolut glaubwürdig über die Lippen kam. Er erzählte von den ungeheuerlichen Vorwürfen gegenüber Scotland Yard, von denen der Mann sicherlich in der Presse gehört hatte. Sherlock sprach von Schadensbegrenzung, die nun dringend notwendig war und dass man ihn – einen Omega wie Jean-Baptiste selbst – nun schickte, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser von Seiten der Alphas bei der Polizei einwandfrei behandelt wurde. Außerdem hatte Sherlock den Auftrag, noch einmal nachzufassen, ob Jean-Baptiste etwas Neues zu Protokoll geben wolle.

Sichtlich überrascht von dem ungleichen Duo und einem _Omega_ als Berater von Scotland Yard trat Jean-Baptiste beiseite und ließ John und Sherlock eintreten. Der Mann führte sie nach kurzem Zögern in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, wo sie an einem gläsernen Esstisch Platz nahmen. Der Raum befand sich in einem tadellosen Zustand. Jedes Kissen auf dem Sofa war akkurat aufgeschüttelt und platziert. Kein Staubkörnchen war zu sehen, die Tischplatte streifenfrei poliert. Doch auch hier war auffällig, dass der Omegaduft in der Wohnung kaum auszumachen war.

„Ich habe nicht viel mit den Alphas beim Yard zu tun gehabt. Auch sonst habe ich der Polizei bereits alles gesagt, was ich weiß“, murrte der Omega an John gewandt und schürzte die Lippen. „Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, bin ich lange Zeit im Krankenhaus gewesen, nachdem... ich kann ihnen wirklich nicht mehr sagen.“

Die Klangfarbe der Stimme des Mannes war akzentgeprägt, selbst wenn John die Herkunft nicht ausmachen konnte. Sichtlich nervös fuhr Jean-Baptiste mit der Hand durch seine kurzgeschorenen Haare und blickte seine Besucher unsicher an.

„Kreole?“, fragte Sherlock mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln und zog so die sicherlich intuitive Aufmerksamkeit, die er John schenkte, auf sich.

„Oui!“, antwortete der Mann. „Aber das weißt du sicher aus meinen Unterlagen?“

Ganz automatisch duzte der Omega Sherlock, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, aber dein Akzent verrät es mir. Der französische Einschlag, neben dem amerikanischen Ursprung. Woher kommst du? Louisiana?“

Der Mann nickte überrascht. „Baton Rouge.“

„Das Mississippi-Delta muss wunderschön sein. Die Mangroven, die Magnolien, das Essen und die Musik. Vermisst du es?“

„Sehr.“ Ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck huschte über das attraktive Gesicht und John verspürte instinktiv den Wunsch, den Omega zu trösten. Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie sich Sherlock neben ihm verkrampfte und vernehmlich räusperte.

„Wie lange bist du bereits in London?“

„Sieben Jahre. Seitdem Monsieur Hector mich für den Bund hergeholt hat.“

„Monsieur?“, fragte John überrascht.

„Oui. Mein Monsieur Alpha wollte, dass ich ihn so anspreche, _Monsieur_.“

„John, bitte“, beeilte sich John klarzustellen. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als von dem Omega so förmlich angesprochen zu werden, während er Sherlock duzte. Diese Zurschaustellung von antiquierten Hierarchieformen war John ein Gräuel.

„Das schickt sich nicht, Monsieur.“

John schüttelte den Kopf, wurde jedoch von Sherlock unterbrochen, noch bevor er zu einer weiteren Erwiderung ansetzen konnte.

„Jean-Baptiste, wo warst du, als dein Alpha ermordet wurde.“

„Das weißt du sicherlich bereits. Ich habe den Polizisten alles gesagt!“

„Ja, aber ich möchte die Geschichte von dir hören. Nicht aus Berichten von der Polizei, aufgeschrieben von _Alphas_.“

Überrascht von der Abscheu im letzten Wort hob John eine Augenbraue, wagte es jedoch nicht, Sherlocks Methoden infrage zu stellen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich zurück und wartete neugierig auf den Bericht des Omegas. Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock waren ihm Details über diese Tat nicht bekannt.

„Aber was ist mit Monsieur hier?“ Der Mann deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zu John. „Er ist auch ein Alpha.“

„Ja“, bestätigte Sherlock. „Aber er ist lediglich zu meinem Schutz dabei. Auch ich musste heute ins Yard und fühlte mich dort nicht sicher. Du kannst uns vertrauen.“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nickte Jean-Baptiste. „Eh bien, ich war im Yogastudio.“

„Du bist regelmäßig dort, richtig? Wenn der Täter euch gezielt ausspioniert hat, konnte er sicher sein, dass du nicht zu Hause bist?“

„Oui. Ich bin dreimal in der Woche dort. Montags, mittwochs und freitags. Monsieur Hector hat auf einen straffen Körper bestanden.“

„Galt das auch für ihn?“, fragte Sherlock, der ein spöttisches Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

Jean-Baptiste sah Sherlock mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und erwiderte das Lächeln schmallippig. John hatte den Eindruck, die beiden Omegas würden ein Geheimnis teilen, in das er nicht eingeweiht war. Doch dann schüttelte Jean-Baptiste den Kopf und deutete auf etwas hinter John.

„Non, das kann man nicht behaupten.“

Neugierig wandte sich John um und entdeckte ein Foto, das an der Wand hinter ihm hing. Interessiert stand er auf, um es aus der Nähe zu betrachten. Auf dem Bild, das wie ein klassisches Hochzeitsfoto anmutete, erkannte er Jean-Baptiste, der mit scheuem Blick in die Kamera sah. Die Haare des Omega waren länger und kraus, die weichen Gesichtszüge jünger und unschuldig, beinahe kindlich naiv. Neben ihm stand ein großer, dicker Mann, der besitzergreifend eine schwammige Pranke auf die schmale Schulter des Omegas gelegt hatte. John konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht verwehren, dass etwas Brutales in den Schweinsäuglein des Mannes glitzerte.

„Ich habe dir noch gar nicht mein Beileid zum Verlust deines Alphas ausgesprochen. Wie geht es dir? Ich stelle es mir schrecklich vor.“

„Merci“, antwortete der Omega leise. „Es war schlimm am Anfang. Doch es wird leichter.“

„Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“, fragte John aus einem Impuls heraus. Noch immer betrachtete er das Foto mit dem ungleichen Paar. In seinem Nacken kribbelte es und er spürte überdeutlich, dass beide Omegas ihn anstarrten. Als er sich umdrehte, senkte Jean-Baptiste rasch den Blick und sah auf seine ineinander verwobenen Finger, die in seinem Schoß lagen.

„Meine Familie ist arm, Monsieur.“

„Und?“

Irritierte runzelte John die Stirn, als der Omega nicht weitersprach. Ganz so, als hätte die vage Aussage Johns Frage beantworten müssen.

„Hector Martin hat für den Bund bezahlt, John.“

„Das ist... das...“

„Wie dem auch sei“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Jean-Baptiste. „Was ist passiert, als dein Alpha gestorben ist?“

Der Omega zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Eben habe ich noch den Sonnengruß gemacht und dann – nichts mehr. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich im Krankenhaus zu mir gekommen bin und man mir sagte, mein Alpha sei tot. Das war drei Tage nach seiner Ermordung.“

„Wie ging es dir danach? Wie bist du mit dem gebrochenen Bund zurechtgekommen? Ich stelle mir das schrecklich vor.“

Auch wenn Sherlock Jean-Baptiste gegenüber eine Rolle spielte und sein schauspielerisches Talent John beeindruckte, hörte er doch deutlich heraus, dass in dieser Frage eine gewisse Wahrhaftigkeit mitschwang. In der Hoffnung, ein klein wenig stressmildernd auf seinen Omega zu wirken – und auch, um sich selbst der Präsenz seines Partners zu vergewissern – kehrte er an den Esstisch zurück und nahm erneut neben Sherlock Platz. Jean-Baptiste legte die Hände auf den Tisch und zupfte nervös an einem überstehenden Hautfetzen an seinem Daumen.

„Es ging schon irgendwie. Es ist... Monsieur Hector war... ich...“

„Ja?“, fragte Sherlock mit einer ungewohnten Sanftheit in der Stimme.

„Er war ein großer Mann. Nicht nett. Egoistisch. Grob. Une brute. Meine Hitzephasen waren unregelmäßig und für seinen Geschmack zu selten. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ich ihn abgewiesen habe. Du kennst das doch sicherlich?“ Hilfesuchend blickte der Omega zu Sherlock und dann wieder auf die Tischplatte. „Es... es tut weh ohne die Essenz... und... ich bin nicht traurig darüber, dass der Bund gelöst ist, okay? Die ersten Wochen waren hart, aber ich habe mir schon zu helfen gewusst.“

„_Seven_?“

Alarmiert hob der Omega die Augen, blickte hektisch von links nach rechts, dann wieder zu Sherlock. Er stand so ruckartig auf, dass sein Stuhl lautstark über den Holzfußboden schlitterte. Automatisch richtete sich John auf und spannte seinen Körper an, um sprungbereit zu sein, falls es nötig sein sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!“, zischte der Omega.

„Die blauen Flecken an deinen Armen – woher kommen die? Konsumierst du noch? Brauchst du _Seven _regelmäßig, um den Bruch zu verkraften oder geht es inzwischen ohne? Wer ist deine Bezugsquelle?“

Hektisch zupfte Jean-Baptiste die langen Ärmel seines dünnen Pullovers weiter hinunter, bis sie beinahe die Fingerspitzen berührten, ohne auch nur eine von Sherlocks rapide gestellten Fragen zu beantworten.

„Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen.“

Ohne abzuwarten, ob Sherlock oder John ihm folgten, verließ der Mann das Wohnzimmer.

„Das war wohl nicht besonders erfolgreich“, murmelte John.

„Oh, ihm Gegenteil“, grinste Sherlock und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Komm, John.“

Im Flur stand Jean-Baptiste mit verschränkten Armen, die Hüfte an eine Kommode gelehnt, und blickte seinen Besuchern missmutig entgegen.

„Wie viel ist von deinem Vorrat noch übrig, Jean-Baptiste?“, fragte Sherlock mit gespielter Freundlichkeit.

Der Omega presste die Lippen zusammen und krallte die Finger in die Oberarme.

„Ich frage nur, da es sein könnte, dass deine Bezugsquelle nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht. Wenn Sebastian dein Dealer ist, sehe ich wirklich schwarz...“

Panik flammte in den grünen Augen des Omegas auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte sein Blick zu der obersten Schublade der Kommode, an die er sich lehnte.

„Darf ich mal?“, schnurrte Sherlock und schob den verdutzten Omega einfach beiseite.

Flink zog er die Schublade auf und holte nach kurzem Wühlen vier kleine Ampullen heraus. Er entließ einen triumphierenden Laut, wohingegen der andere Omega verzweifelt aufheulte. John widerstand dem Impuls, dem Mann eine Hand zur Stütze zu reichen, als der sich panisch in das Holz der Kommode krallte und Sherlock aus tränennassen Augen anfunkelte.

„Leg das zurück. Ich brauche sie!“

Sherlock ignorierte Jean-Baptiste vollkommen, als er die Fläschchen drehte, wendete und schüttelte. Prüfend hielt er eine gegen das Licht der Deckenlampe und studierte die silbrige Flüssigkeit. Schließlich legte er drei volle Ampullen zurück und schob eine angebrochene in seine Jackentasche.

„Ich finde schon noch heraus, was ihr mit den Morden zu tun habt“, zischte Sherlock, als er an Jean-Baptiste vorbeiging, John am Ärmel packte und die Wohnung verließ.

*

Am späten Abend war John immer noch von Sherlock beeindruckt. Sein Omega war einfach brillant gewesen. Sowohl sein schauspielerisches Talent als auch die rasche Auffassungsgabe. Es war John unbegreiflich, wie Sherlock den Aufbewahrungsort der Drogen so schnell herausgefunden hatte und es hatte ihn noch nicht einmal an seiner Ehre gekratzt, als Sherlock nur amüsiert mit den Augen gerollt und „es war offensichtlich“ gemurmelt hatte.

Nach ihrem Besuch bei dem Omega waren sie zurück in die Baker Street gefahren, wo Sherlock augenblicklich begonnen hatte, den Inhalt der Ampulle zu untersuchen – lediglich unterbrochen für ein kurzes Abendessen, das John aus den kläglichen Resten im Kühlschrank gezaubert hatte.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor Mitternacht und John verließ frisch geduscht und mit geputzten Zähnen das Badezimmer. Er nahm den Umweg über die Küche, um Sherlock gute Nacht zu wünschen. Noch immer saß der Omega vor seinem Mikroskop und führte eine Reihe undefinierbarer Tests durch. Vorsichtig, um Sherlock nicht zu erschrecken, legte John eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich gehe schlafen... mach nicht mehr zu lange, okay?“

Sherlock gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und nickte halbherzig, als John sich hinunterbeugte und einen Kuss auf den dunklen Haarschopf drückte. Anschließend ging John in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer im zweiten Stock. Zwar hatte er kurz mit sich gehadert, ob er erneut in Sherlocks Bett steigen sollte, sich letztendlich jedoch dagegen entschieden. Solch ein Verhalten schätzte er als zu übergriffig ein, immerhin war er nicht eingeladen worden, das Bett erneut mit Sherlock zu teilen.

Umso überraschter war John, als er kurze Zeit später das Knarzen der Treppenstufen vernahm und Sherlock zaghaft an seine Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein“, rief John und legte das Buch beiseite, in dem er eben noch gelesen hatte, während Sherlock mit nackten Füßen in sein Zimmer tappte.

Lächelnd hob John die Bettdecke an, um Sherlock zu verstehen zu geben, dass er willkommen war. Sichtlich erleichtert erwiderte Sherlock das Lächeln, schlüpfte aus seinem Morgenmantel und rutschte neben John auf die Matratze. Sofort schmiegte er sich an John und legte den Kopf an seine Brust.

„Hey“, murmelte John und schob eine Hand in Sherlocks weiche Locken, um sanft über die Kopfhaut zu kraulen. „Schön, dass du da bist.“

„Ja? Ich war nicht sicher... Du warst nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer und ich...“ Sherlock unterbrach sich und schob sich näher an Johns Gesicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du willst, dass wir heute wieder zusammen schlafen. Oder ob du überhaupt ins Bett gehen würdest.“ John lachte leise und presste einen zarten Kuss auf Sherlocks Stirn. „Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass du hergekommen bist.“

Sherlock seufzte zufrieden und begann seinerseits über Johns Oberarm zu streichen. Erst über den nackten Unterarm, dann über den Stoff des T-Shirts am Oberarm, bis er schließlich seine Finger unter den Saum wandern ließ und über Johns Bizeps streichelte. Gänsehaut stellte die feinen Härchen auf und sorgte für einen angenehmen Schauer, der über Johns Körper zog. Die Nähe zu Sherlock, sein betörender Duft, die Wärme seines Körpers – all das lullte John ein und sorgte für ein Glücksgefühl in seinem Bauch.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?“, erkundigte sich John nach einer Zeit des entspannten Schweigens.

Die dunklen Locken schüttelten sich verneinend. „Bislang noch nicht viel. Der Inhalt in der Ampulle ist zweifelsfrei _Seven_. Aber etwas in der Mischung ist anders als zu meiner Zeit. Ich habe die Komponente aber noch nicht identifizieren können.“

Automatisch versteifte sich John, was Sherlock dazu animierte sich noch dichter an ihn zu pressen. Kaum ein Blatt Papier hätte noch zwischen sie gepasst und doch schien die Nähe für beide nicht genug zu sein. Sherlock schob ein Bein zwischen Johns Schenkel, legte das andere über Johns Hüfte und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn.

John schob die Hand, die nicht durch die Locken streichelte, unter Sherlocks T-Shirt. Zärtlich fuhr er mit dem Daumen in kreisenden Bewegungen über die Narbe ihres Bundes. Am liebsten hätte er sie mit Lippen und Zunge liebkost. Doch dazu hätte er sich aus der Umarmung befreien müssen und dazu war er nicht bereit. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob solch ein Verhalten überhaupt erwünscht war.

Noch immer war so vieles zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun durfte, wo Sherlocks Grenzen lagen, was gestattet war und was nicht. Gerade als er mit seinen Lippen Sherlocks für einen Kuss suchen wollte, ergriff der Omega das Wort.

„Jean-Baptiste tut mir leid...“

John brummte bestätigend. Auch ihm tat der Omega aus diversen Gründen von Herzen leid.

„Ich bin schockiert, dass der Alpha ihn regelrecht gekauft hat. Ich dachte, Menschenhandel sei verboten“, knurrte er.

Sherlock lachte freudlos auf. „Ja, aber wenn du es _umgekehrte Mitgift _nennst, klingt es gleich nicht mehr so schlimm.“

„Er hat sich einen Sexsklaven gekauft, oder?“

„Hmhm“, machte Sherlock. „Hector Martin hat vor Jean-Baptiste bereits zwei Omegas ‚verschlissen’. Die erste kam bei einem Unfall im Haushalt ums Leben. Der zweite durch eine massive Infektion aufgrund mangelhafter Rekonvaleszenz nach der Hitzephase. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Martin an beiden Todesfällen gänzlich unschuldig ist. Jedoch wurde nie gegen ihn ermittelt.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar!“, wisperte John fassungslos und platzierte unwillkürliche Küsse auf Sherlocks Kopf, den Haaren und der Stirn. „Kein Wunder, dass Jean-Baptiste ihm keine Träne hinterherweint. Selbst wenn ich noch nicht überzeugt bin, dass der Omega tatsächlich etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat. Das wirkt einfach zu fantastisch.“

Sherlock zuckte lediglich mit einer Achsel und blieb eine Antwort schuldig. Es war klar, dass er im Augenblick nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen wollte.

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile beieinander, streichelten über die Stellen, die sie in der engen Umarmung erreichen konnten und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Irgendwann als John kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, räusperte sich Sherlock leise.

„Tut es immer weh?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte John gähnend.

„Sex. Tut es außerhalb der Hitzephase immer weh?“

John löste sich ein Stück von Sherlock, so dass er sich auf den Ellbogen abstützen und in das Gesicht seines Omegas sehen konnte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, fragte John sanft.

Sherlock senkte den Blick, ganz so, als könnte er John nicht ins Gesicht schauen. „Jean-Baptiste hat das gesagt und ich denke, auch Sebastian hat das impliziert.“

„Hey, hey. Sherlock, bitte sieh mich an.“ Zärtlich schob John seine Finger unter Sherlocks Kinn und hob es an. „Natürlich muss es nicht weh tun. Es bedarf gründlicher Vorbereitung. Ein Alphapenis ist nun mal... naja... groß. Aber dafür gibt es Vorspiel, Gleitgeil – viel davon. Und genauso viel Zeit und Geduld. Warum fragst du überhaupt?“

Im diffusen Licht der Nachttischlampe wirkten Sherlocks Augen beinahe schwarz, als sich sein Blick in Johns bohrte. Fasziniert beobachtete John, wie sich Sherlock über die Lippen leckte und sie befeuchtete. Dann schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihnen und presste seinen Mund auf Johns.

„Würdest du denn wollen? Außerhalb deiner Hitze?“, fragte John zwischen zwei, drei zarten Küssen, noch bevor sich ihre Zungen berührten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht...“

+++  
  
tbc


	26. Chapter 26

Sherlock küsste John wieder und wieder. Sein Kopf war voller Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangten, und dennoch lag ihm nichts ferner, als sich jetzt von John zu lösen und ihnen nachzugehen. Wie sehr er es über all die Jahre vermisst hatte, Johns Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, war ein Umstand, den er noch immer nicht recht fassen konnte. Nun die Möglichkeit und das Einverständnis seines Alphas zu haben, war etwas, das Sherlocks Herz zum Rasen brachte.

John schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er erwiderte die Liebkosungen ohne jegliches Zögern und drückte Sherlock eng an seine Brust, während er über seinen Rücken, den Nacken und die Schultern streichelte.

Sherlock entging nicht, dass John davon absah, intimere Stellen zu streicheln oder einen Weg unter die verschiedenen Stoffe zu suchen, um Hautkontakt herzustellen. Vermutlich lag das an ihrem vorangegangenen Gespräch über Jean-Baptiste und Hector Martin, deren Beziehung alles andere als einvernehmlich und gesund gewesen zu sein schien.

Ein weiterer Omega, der von einem Alpha misshandelt worden war...

Offenbar kam das weit häufiger vor, als Sherlock gedacht hatte – dabei stand er herkömmlichen Alpha-Omega-Beziehung ohnehin schon skeptisch gegenüber. Er hatte keine Statistiken zur Hand, die ihm genauere Informationen zum Thema häusliche Gewalt geben konnten, vermutete aber, dass diese ohnehin kaum den tatsächlichen Sachverhalt darstellen würden. Die meisten Omegas mit solchen Problemen vermieden es höchstwahrscheinlich, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, insbesondere weil die einzubeziehenden Stellen (Polizei, Krankenhäuser, Anwälte) fast ausschließlich von Alphas geführt wurden. Alphas, die das bestehende System aufrechterhalten und Omegas ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft zuweisen wollten.

Omegas waren allein, hatten nur einander...

Sherlock löste sich mit einem überraschten Keuchen von John und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers.

Sie hatten nur einander...

Konnte das bedeuten, dass der Täter – insofern er tatsächlich ein Omega war – anderen Omegas helfen wollte? Hatten sich diese alle in einer ähnlich vertrackten Situation befunden wie Jean-Baptiste? Und hieße das, dass sie in irgendeiner Beziehung zueinander standen oder tötete der Mörder aus reiner Selbstjustiz?

„Was ist los?“, fragte John leise. Er hatte aufgehört, Sherlock zu streicheln und hatte seinen Griff um ihn gelockert. Neugier stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sherlock stemmte sich hoch und zog die Knie an, so dass er sich aufsetzen konnte. „Ich muss wissen, wie die Beziehung der anderen Omegas zu ihren Alphas war und ob sie gegebenenfalls misshandelt worden sind.“

John rutschte an das Kopfende des Bettes und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. „Meinst du, sie wurden aus Rache getötet? Weil sie ihren Omegas Gewalt angetan haben?“

„Das wäre zumindest ein Motiv. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Mörder alle Omegas der Stadt beobachtet, um herauszufinden, welcher von ihnen zum Opfer eines Alphas werden könnte. Das wäre ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen.“

„Also müssten sie bereits vorher Kontakt gehabt haben... Vielleicht ein Nebenbuhler?“

„Unwahrscheinlich. Bei _einem_ Mord mag das naheliegend sein, aber nicht bei sechs.“

„Es sei denn, es ist ein Mehrfachbündler“, murmelte John, auch wenn sein Tonfall darauf schließen ließ, dass er die Aussage eher im Scherz geäußert hatte.

Sherlock sah überrascht auf. „Ein Alpha, der andere Omegas aus einer unerträglichen Lage befreit, um sie anschließend an sich selbst zu binden?“

John zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wie häufig Mehrfachbünde vorkommen... Lord Moran ist der Erste, von dem ich weiß, dass er einen hat.“

Sherlock kletterte aus dem Bett und war schon im Begriff, zur Tür zu gehen, als John nach ihm rief. „Wo gehst du hin?“

„Ich muss ein paar Dinge recherchieren.“

„Bist du gar nicht müde?“

„Mit so vielen offenen Fragen? Selbst wenn du mir Morphium verabreichen würdest, wäre nicht an Schlaf zu denken! Ich habe einen Fall zu lösen, John.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Sherlock die Tür auf und eilte die Treppen hinunter.

*

Die ganze Nacht lang hatte Sherlock Informationen über die verstorbenen Alphas und ihre Omegas gesammelt, hatte nach Verbindungen zwischen ihnen gesucht, Schaubilder erstellt und denkbare Motive für Morde aufgelistet. Die Wand über dem Sofa war gespickt mit bunten Zetteln, Ausdrucken sowie roten Fäden, welche diverse mögliche Verbindungen herstellten.

Zwar hatte er keine konkrete Lösung gefunden – dafür fehlten die Beweise – aber zumindest hatte er sich einen ausführlichen Überblick darüber verschafft, wie die verschiedenen Taten abgelaufen sein mussten, je nachdem ob der Mörder ein Alpha oder Omega gewesen war.

Viele Aspekte sprachen für einen Alpha, da ein Mord nicht nur jede Menge Kraft und eine gewisse Kaltschnäuzigkeit verlangte, die den meisten Omegas schlicht und ergreifend abgesprochen wurde, sondern weil auch technisches oder zumindest handwerkliches Wissen nötig war, um in die unterschiedlichen Häuser einzusteigen, ohne mögliche Alarmanlagen auszulösen oder die Nachbarn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wissen, das der Großteil der Omegapopulation laut diverser Statistiken nicht oder nur rudimentär besaß.

Gerade als Sherlock hörte, wie John die Treppe hinunterkam, klingelte sein Handy. Auf dem Display erschien der Name von Sergeant Donovan. Sherlock hob ab und wandte sich der vollgespickten Wand zu.

„Guten Morgen, Sergeant. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“

„Vor wenigen Minuten wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass Lord Moran im St Barts aufgetaucht ist, um seine angegriffene Omega – Anastasia Moran – versorgen zu lassen...“ Deutlich hörte Sherlock, wie Donovan angestrengt Luft holte, als ob sie sich erst sammeln müsse. „Es geht ihr ziemlich schlecht... Ich habe nur kurz mit einem der Ärzte gesprochen und...“ Auf der Suche nach Worten unterbrach sich Donovan selbst, bevor sie einmal langgezogen seufzte.

„Kann ich zu ihr?“, fragte Sherlock nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Im Moment nicht, aber ich habe einen Termin mit ihrem Arzt für heute Nachmittag vereinbart, um ihre Aussage aufzunehmen und es wäre gut, wenn sie sehen, dass wir Omegas respektieren und sogar aktiv mit einem zusammenarbeiten. Wegen des Verfahrens soll das Ganze von einem Vertreter einer Außenstelle beobachtet werden. Alphas werden nicht zugelassen – was unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht weiter verwunderlich ist.“

Sherlock gab ein Brummen von sich. Dass Donovan ausgerechnet ihn dabeihaben wollte, wunderte ihn nicht, schließlich arbeitete er schon lange an dem Fall und kannte obendrein die Verfahrensweise des Yards – zumindest oberflächlich – recht gut. Außerdem hatte sie immer auf der Seite der Omegas gestanden und konnte guten Gewissens davon ausgehen, dass Sherlock ihr das Leben nicht schwerer als notwendig machen würde – was bei einem Alpha nicht unbedingt gegeben war.

„Wann soll ich da sein?“, fragte Sherlock und wandte sich zu John, der soeben das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte und mit großen Augen auf die vollbehangene Wand starrte. Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte bei diesem Anblick an Sherlocks Mundwinkeln.

„Ich werde dich etwa zwischen zwei und drei Uhr abholen, wenn’s recht ist.“

Sherlock bestätigte die Zeit und beendete den Anruf.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte er an John gewandt.

„Hey... warst du die ganze Nacht wach?“

In einem mittlerweile etablierten Ritual gingen sie aufeinander zu und schmiegten sich aneinander. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich von dort aus, wo John seine Lippen in Sherlocks Halskuhle drückte – nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Bissmal entfernt – und sammelte sich in seinem Magen.

„Die Zeit ist wie im Flug vergangen“, erwiderte Sherlock und sog tief den Duft seines Alphas an. Reste der Bettwärme glühten einlullend auf seiner Haut. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln und schnupperte noch einmal an Sherlocks Hals, ehe er sich etwas distanzierte. „Du hast mir gefehlt. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“

„Ich denke, du kennst die Antwort darauf“, sagte Sherlock schmunzelnd und ging in die Küche. Dort füllte er den Wasserkocher und schaltete ihn an.

John streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig, was den Saum seines T-Shirts soweit anhob, dass ein Streifen Haut über dem Bund seiner Pyjamahose zum Vorschein kam. Sherlocks Blick richtete sich ganz automatisch darauf, völlig fasziniert von den goldenen Härchen, die sich von dem dunkleren Untergrund abhoben. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schluckte den überschüssigen Speichel hinunter, der sich in seinem Mund gesammelte.

„Was hast du heute geplant?“, fragte John, dem Sherlocks Starren offenbar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Donovan holt mich nachher ab. Wir gehen Anastasia Moran im Krankenhaus besuchen...“, sagte Sherlock und fasste das kurze Telefonat mit dem Sergeant für John zusammen.

„Die Hitzephase ist also vorbei...“, erwiderte er in Ermanglung passenderer Worte. Die Situation war einfach zu schrecklich. „Wann wird Lord Moran vernommen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich im Anschluss an Anastasia.“

Das Rauschen des Wasserkochers wurde immer lauter, bis es in ein hektisches Blubbern überging und sich das Gerät abschaltete.

*

Kreidebleich sah Sherlock vom Gesicht der jungen Frau zu den wenigen unbedeckten Körperstellen, die aus dem papierartigen Krankenhaushemd hervorlugten. Ihre Hände und Arme, das Dekolletee, ihr Hals und die linke Wange waren mit Blutergüssen und Kratzern übersät. Ihre Unterlippe war an zwei Stellen aufgeplatzt, ganz so als hätte jemand hineingebissen und heftig daran gezogen. Eine weitere Wunde lag unter dem Verband an ihrem Kopf. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, das Haar strohig und ein wenig blutverkrustet. Sie zitterte unentwegt und weinte still.

Donovan, die nicht minder geschockt war als Sherlock, gab sich einen Ruck und ging langsam auf das Krankenbett zu. Sie sprach langsam und leise, aber die Omega war apathisch und reagierte nicht auf die Fragen des Sergeants. Der behandelnde Arzt – ein Beta – stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und fasste die äußeren und inneren Wunden von Anastasia unverblümt zusammen. Darüber hinaus wies er darauf hin, dass die psychischen Schäden noch nicht absehbar wären.

Einige der Hämatome stammten von Hopkins sowie von der Rauferei zwischen Moran und der Polizei, in deren Mittelpunkt sich Anastasia befunden hatte. Andere waren später hinzugefügt worden – ganz offensichtlich von Moran selbst, der die Spuren der anderen Alphas vom Körper seiner Omega wischen wollte. Wie während einer Hitzephase üblich war es trotz der leichten Verletzungen zu wiederholter Penetration gekommen. Es war jedoch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Moran dabei ungewöhnlich grob vorgegangen war.

Ein Kollege des behandelnden Arztes, selbst Alpha, hatte zu bedenken gegeben, dass Moran seinen Besitzanspruch auf Anastasia geltend gemacht hätte und dass es seinem _natürlichen_ Trieb zuzuschreiben sei, dass er jegliche Spuren des Vergewaltigers überdecken wollte. Gegen die Natur der Hitzephase sei schließlich nichts auszurichten, hatte er gemeint und damit den Unmut seiner Betakollegen auf sich gezogen.

Als Sherlock diesen Bericht hörte, wurde ihm schlecht. Wiederholt schluckte er gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an und versuchte, das Zittern in seinen Händen zu bändigen, auch wenn ihm danach war, den nächstbesten Alpha anzuspringen und ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen.

Besitzanspruch...

_Natürlicher_ Trieb...

Das alles waren doch nur vermessene Ausreden! Nichts daran war natürlich! Wie konnte ein gutes Drittel der Weltbevölkerung davon ausgehen, dass solch ein Verhalten normal sei?! Wie konnte Moran auch noch Zustimmung finden oder womöglich ungeschoren davonkommen?! Und solch ein Kommentar kam von einem Arzt. Von jemandem, der für das Wohlergehen seiner Mitmenschen verantwortlich war; jemandem, der die Schäden besser einschätzen konnte als jeder andere. Wie würden erst die Anwälte reagieren, denen das Wohl der Opfer nicht halb so viel bedeutete?

Nachdem Donovan die wenige Information, die sie erhalten hatte, in ihr Notizbuch geschrieben und dieses weggesteckt hatte, bedankte sie sich bei dem behandelnden Arzt und reichte ihm eine ihrer Visitenkarten. Sie bat ihn anzurufen, sobald sich Anastasias Zustand besserte.

„Lass uns gehen“, sagte sie zu Sherlock, doch der rührte sich nicht. Noch immer starrte er auf die Frau im Bett und haderte mit der Wut in seinem Inneren. Als Donovan eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, riss er sich mit einem Fauchen los.

„Ich hoffe, Hopkins und Moran schmoren gemeinsam in der Hölle!“

„Das hoffe ich auch“, sagte Donovan verständnisvoll. „Lass uns zurückfahren, ich will als nächstes mit Moran sprechen.“

Die Wut, die in Sherlock hochgekocht war, blubberte noch immer bedrohlich. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Venen und ein nervöses Prickeln lief durch seine Glieder. Am liebsten hätte er die überschüssige Energie mit einem flotten Marsch in den Griff bekommen, aber das hätte sie zu viel Zeit gekostet – schließlich wollte auch er wissen, was Augustus Moran zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

Mit gefurchter Stirn und zusammengebissenen Kiefern stieg er auf den Beifahrersitz von Donovans Ford und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte gerade den Motor gestartet und war aus der Parklücke gefahren, als Sherlocks Handy klingelt. Es war John.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hatte gerade einen Patienten bei mir, als ich... gespürt habe, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt. Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er, die Sorge in seiner Stimme unverkennbar.

„Ja. Nein. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, nur... die Verletzungen der Omega sind... massiv.“

John fluchte verhalten, vermutlich hatte er Zuhörer in der Nähe und wollte kein allzu großes Aufsehen in der Praxis erregen. Als ob das irgendeine Rolle spielte, wenn die Welt so verdorben und schrecklich war!

„Wir fahren jetzt zurück ins Yard, um Moran zu vernehmen.“

John saugte scharf die Luft ein. „Sei vorsichtig, okay?“

„Ja doch“, murrte Sherlock.

„Verspro—“

Er hatte das Telefonat beendet, noch ehe John die Bitte aussprechen konnte.

*

Augustus Moran kam pünktlich zu seinem Termin ins Yard. Er wurde von einem Anwalt – ebenfalls ein Alpha – begleitet. Beide Männer trugen exquisite Anzüge und ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Um neue Streitigkeiten zu vermeiden, hatten die Alphas der Abteilung das Großraumbüro räumen müssen, bis der Lord in das entsprechende Verhörzimmer geführt worden war. Neben den fünf Betas, darunter Donovan, war nur Sherlock anwesend, der sich etwas abseits hielt. Ihm war jedoch klar, dass Moran und sein Anwalt ihn auf der Stelle wahrnehmen würden, schließlich stach der Omegageruch im Yard besonders stark hervor.

So kam es, dass Morans Blick umgehend Sherlocks fand, als er an den diversen Schreibtischen vorbeigeführt und in das Verhörzimmer gewinkt wurde. Er blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete Sherlock von oben bis unten, bevor er verschmitzt lächelte und den Raum betrat.

Wutentbrannt sprang Sherlock auf und marschierte zu dem benachbarten Raum, von dem aus er das Geschehen durch einen Einwegspiegel beobachten konnte. Einer der Betas gesellte sich zu ihm, um die Aufnahmegeräte zu betätigen. Sherlock stellte sich an die Wand hinter dem Beamten und beobachtete Moran durch den Spiegel.

Der Alpha war groß und schlank, aber es war nicht zu übersehen, dass unter dem schicken blauen Anzug harte Muskeln lagen. Sein Gesicht war kantig, die Nase etwas zu groß für sein Gesicht – aber seltsamerweise machte sie ihn eher noch attraktiver, als dass sie das Gesamtbild störte. Er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, das von einigen dunkelgrauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Erste kleine Fältchen bildeten sich in den Augen- und Mundwinkeln, die ihm etwas Erhabenes verliehen. Sein Duft war... irritierend. Eine Vermengung verschiedenster Gerüche, die nicht zueinander passten; die keine Symbiose eingehen wollten, wie es bei Bünden sonst üblich war. Es roch _falsch_.

Ginge man allein nach dem Aussehen, wäre Lord Augustus Moran ein grandioser Fang für jeden Omega gewesen. Oder für fast jeden. Sherlock ließ sich von dieser wie aus dem Ei gepellten Fassade nicht blenden, hatte er doch vor weniger als zwei Stunden gesehen, wozu dieser Alpha fähig war. Anastasias angeschwollenes Gesicht drängte sich aus seiner Erinnerung an die Vorderseite seines Bewusstseins und Sherlock musste die Finger in den Stoff seiner Jacke graben, um nicht auf der Stelle in den Verhörraum zu marschieren und den Mann mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

Stattdessen lauschte er angespannt dem eher wortkargen, einseitigen Dialog. Nach den allgemeinen Fragen zur Person und dem Familienstand mischte sich Morans Anwalt ein und wies darauf hin, dass er nicht auf Fragen über Anastasias Gesundheitszustand oder Sebastians Verwicklung in den Mordfall antworten müsse. Moran zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Achseln.

Im Fall von Anastasia beharrte der Anwalt darauf, dass Moran voll und ganz gerechtfertigt gehandelt habe und dass allein Hopkins und das Yard für die Ausartung der Vorkommnisse in Morans Haus verantwortlich seien. Jeder weitere Aspekt dazu müsse vor Gericht verhandelt werden, damit der Verantwortliche – Hopkins – seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt und Moran angemessen entschädigt werden könne.

Donovan versuchte, Anastasias Zustand anzusprechen, aber der Anwalt schmetterte jeden Einwand ab und verwies auf das Recht des Alphas, in der Hitzephase seines an ihn gebundenen Omegas dafür zu sorgen, dass kein Nebenbuhler Hand an diesen legte. Schon gar nicht auf seinem eigenen Grundstück. Auch die Reaktion der anderen Polizisten, die in dem Tumult die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatten, bemängelte er und bezeichnete ihr Vorgehen als unverantwortlich. Dass Anastasia zu Schaden gekommen war, war allein den daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen geschuldet und keinesfalls ihrem Alpha.

Sherlock schluckte gegen die Wut an, die in seiner Kehle brannte. Verärgert knirschte er mit den Zähnen und fixierte Moran durch das verspiegelte Glas.

Als ob der Alpha den Blick auf seiner Haut spürte, sah er in Sherlocks Richtung und hob leicht den Kopf. Seine Nasenflügel bewegten sich leicht, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er Sherlocks Duft zu orten versuchte. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch, dann leckte er sich über die Lippen, ohne sein eigenes Spiegelbild aus den Augen zu lassen. Sherlock kam es jedoch so vor, als würde Moran ihn direkt anstarren und erschauerte.

Dieser Mann war ein Jäger – davon war er überzeugt – auch wenn sich sein raubtierhaftes Verhalten in gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Grenzen zu bewegen schien. Ob dem tatsächlich so war, konnte nur ein Blick hinter die Kulissen und ein eingehendes Gespräch mit all seinen Omegas verraten.

Was Sebastian betraf hörte sich Moran die gemachten Vorwürfe und Fragen eine Weile an, bis er genervt die Hände in die Luft warf und theatralisch die Augen verdrehte.

„Das ist absolut lächerlich! Nur weil Sie mit Ihren Ermittlungen nicht vorankommen, beschuldigen Sie _meinen_ Omega, einen Mord begangen zu haben?! Und darüber hinaus lassen Sie es zu, dass ein anderer meiner Omegas bei mir zuhause von einem ihrer Leute vergewaltigt wird? Wie gottverdammt impertinent sind Sie eigentlich?! Sebastian ist viel zu simpel gestrickt, um sich solch eine Tat auch nur auszudenken! Außerdem – wie zum _Teufel_ soll ein Omega überhaupt dazu in der Lage sein, solch ein Verbrechen zu verüben? Und das ohne Hilfe? Ich vermute viel eher, dass _Sie_ ein Problem mit unserer Lebensweise haben und uns deshalb diskriminieren, obwohl es vor nicht einmal hundert Jahren gang und gäbe war, mehr als einen Omega an sich zu binden.“

„Wie erklären Sie dann, dass Sebastian in dem Haus, das dem Tatort gegenüberliegt, dabei gesehen wurde, wie er die Ermittlungen durch dieses Fernglas beobachtete?“ Donovan schob ein Foto des besagten Objekts über den Tisch. „Warum die Flucht vor den Beamten? War ihm nicht bewusst, dass er sich mit diesem Verhalten verdächtig macht? Außerdem hat er eine unschuldige Passantin angegriffen und schwer verletzt...“

Moran schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er wird neugierig gewesen sein. Einen Tatort sieht man nicht alle Tage! Und als er erwischt wurde, hat er es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen und ist abgehauen, um Ärger zu vermeiden. Man sieht ja, wozu die Polizei fähig ist. Dass ihm dabei diese Frau in die Arme gelaufen ist und sich verletzt hat – das kann man Sebastian wahrlich nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Außerdem ist er nicht der hellste Kopf. Das Fernglas gehört übrigens mir, normalerweise geht er damit Vögel beobachten...“, erklärte Moran gelangweilt.

„Kommt es oft vor, dass er allein in der Stadt ist?“, wollte Donovan wissen.

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich meine Omegas ununterbrochen unter Beobachtung halte – nein, das tue ich selbstverständlich nicht. Sie können jederzeit in die Stadt gehen und ihren Hobbys nachgehen – ich bin kein Sklaventreiber!“, sagte Moran und lachte kalt.

Donovan machte sich eine weitere Notiz und sah fragend zu ihrem Kollegen. Der zuckte jedoch nur verhalten mit den Achseln, um zu verstehen zu geben, dass er keine weiteren Fragen habe. Donovan seufzte.

„Also gut, damit sind wir fertig. Wir behalten uns vor, Sie noch einmal zu kontaktieren, sollten wir weitere Fragen haben. Aber fürs Erste... sind Sie entlassen. Sie können Ihren Omega mitnehmen. Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen würden – ich werde die Papiere fertigstellen. Sie können sich solange gern in den Aufenthaltsraum setzen, dort gibt es auch einen Kaffeeautomaten...“ Donovan sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und stand auf.

Der Beamte im Aufnahmeraum sicherte die Datei und sah zu Sherlock. „Wir sind fertig hier. Sie können jetzt gehen.“

Sherlocks Blick verweilte noch einen Moment auf Moran, doch sobald sich dieser in Bewegung setzte, verließ auch Sherlock den Raum. Vor der Tür stieß er _zufällig_ mit dem Alpha und dessen Anwalt zusammen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung“, sagte er und sah eilig zu Boden.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Moran mit einem charmanten Unterton in der Stimme. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, _wie_ häufig ich solche Zusammenstöße erlebe.“ Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch, als Sherlock aufsah und den grauen Augen des Mannes in gespielter Scham begegnete. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dessen jemals müde werden würde“, fügte er lächelnd hinzu und betrachtete Sherlock eingehend.

„Sebastian“, mahnte der Anwalt und machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Ausgangs. Moran folgte ihm gehorsam, aber nicht ohne Sherlock zuzuzwinkern.

„Was für eine Schande, dass er gebunden ist... Er wäre eine wahrlich fabelhafte Ergänzung für meine Sammlung“, sagte Moran an seinen Anwalt gewandt, jedoch laut genug, dass Sherlock jedes Wort verstand.

Heißkalte Wut wusch über Sherlock hinweg, die er nur mit Mühe und Not im Zaum halten konnte. Er hielt einigen Abstand zu den beiden Alphas, folgte ihnen aber bis vor den Warteraum, wo sie Sebastian in Empfang nehmen würden. Wenig später vermischte sich der Geruch der beiden Männer mit dem Duft von bitterem Kaffee.

Sherlock lauschte dem Gespräch, konnte aber keine brauchbaren Informationen aus den wenigen Sätzen herausfiltern. Moran erzählte von seiner Geschäftsreise und dass er eine gute Investition gemacht habe, welche sich in den nächsten Monaten rentabel zeigen würde. Der Anwalt brummte nur bestätigend und zog verhalten die Nase hoch, als ob ihm dieses Thema ganz und gar nicht zusagte.

„Ach, nun hab dich nicht so. Ich habe dir angeboten einzusteigen – und das Angebot steht nach wie vor!“, sagte Moran.

„Lass uns nicht ausgerechnet hier darüber reden, ja? Die Wände haben Ohren“, murmelte der andere Alpha so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war.

„Du lässt dich doch wohl nicht von einer Handvoll Betas einschüchtern? Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“

Sherlock hörte, wie Moran seinen Kaffeebecher leerte und abstellte. Kurz darauf ein leises, hohles Klacken.

„Ah, da ist er ja endlich.“

Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und heraus traten Sebastian, wie Sherlock unweigerlich am Geruch erkannte, und Donovan, die den Omega und dessen Papiere an die beiden Alphas übergab.

„Lange nicht gesehen, _Schatz_!“, zischte Moran und presste einen schmatzenden Kuss auf Sebastians Wange, woraufhin sich der Geruch des Omegas schlagartig veränderte. Ein Gemisch aus Angst und Wut drang in Sherlock Nase und ließ ihn unweigerlich erschauern. Sebastian war definitiv _nicht_ froh, seinen Alpha zu sehen.

„Lass uns gehen. Es gibt da jemanden, den ich dir seit geraumer Zeit vorstellen möchte...“

Angespannt lauschte Sherlock den sich entfernenden Schritten. Erst als er sicher war, dass die Alphas weit genug weg waren, betrat er den Warteraum und sah sich kurz um. Ihm fiel nichts Ungewöhnliches auf, das ein weiterer Hinweis auf das seltsame Gespräch sein könnte. Nur der leere Kaffeebecher stand auf dem Klappdeckel des Müllkorbs, statt hineingeworfen worden zu sein. Seinem Instinkt folgend trat Sherlock näher darauf zu und sah, dass sich im Inneren des Plastikbechers eine schmale Karte befand.

Bevor er sie berührte, zog er einen der Latexhandschuhe an, die er immer mit sich führte. Die untere Kante der Visitenkarte war mit ein paar Tropfen Kaffee befleckt, aber ansonsten war sie unversehrt. Auf ihr stand Lord Morans Name und Adresse sowie eine Telefonnummer. Als Sherlock die Karte herumdrehte, weiteten sich seine Augen. In schwungvoller Handschrift standen dort folgende Worte:

_Neugierig auf ein Abenteuer? Ruf mich an. _

*

Sherlock warf die Haustür ins Schloss und erklomm die siebzehn Stufen in den ersten Stock. Er riss sich die Jacke regelrecht von den Schultern und warf sie Richtung Garderobe, verfehlte den Haken jedoch und sah dabei zu, wie sie zu Boden fiel, was seine Wut nur noch mehr steigerte. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und trat sie von sich, so dass sie gegen die nächste Wand schlugen und über die Dielen schlitterten.

„Sherlock?“ John kam zur angelehnten Wohnungstür und zog sie auf. In einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Sorge suchte er Sherlocks Blick. „Was ist passiert?“

„Sie haben ihn gehen lassen! Beide! Sowohl Sebastian als auch Moran, weil es angeblich sein verdammtes _Recht_ sei, seinen Omega wie ein Stück Dreck zu behandeln!“ Wutschnaubend stampfte Sherlock durch das Wohnzimmer zum Fenster, verschränkte dort die Arme vor der Brust und starrte hinaus auf die Straße, nur um wenig später herumzuwirbeln und wild zu gestikulieren.

„Laut Donovan muss Moran höchstens mit einer Verwarnung und einem Bußgeld rechnen, welches von _anderen_ Alphas berechnet wird, die ihm _natürlich_ recht geben und seine Handlung als angemessen bezeichnen! _Angemessen_!! Es ist nicht fair!“

John gab einen irritierten Laut von sich und zog mürrisch die Brauen zusammen. „Du hast recht, es ist nicht fair... Es ist verständlich, dass dich diese Entscheidung mitnimmt. Aber was ist mit dem Fall? Konnte Sebastian als Verdächtiger ausgeschlossen werden?“

„Nicht wirklich. Aber solange es keine Beweise gibt, ist an der Front nichts zu machen.“ Sherlock schnaubte ungläubig. „Moran hat ihn verteidigt, indem er meinte, dass Sebastian zu _dumm_ sei, solch eine Tat zu verüben. Zu _dumm_, weil er nur ein Omega ist, der in seiner Freizeit _Vögel_ beobachtet und rein zufällig am Tatort aufgetaucht ist! Und die verletzte Beta war in seinen Augen nicht mehr als ein _Unfall_!“

„Wer betritt ein fremdes Gebäude, um aus dem Treppenhaus heraus Vögel zu beobachten?“, fragte John.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern, aber scheinbar reicht es zu sagen, dass Omegas so etwas tun. Vermutlich sind wir zu _dumm_, um den Park zu finden.“ Murrend ging Sherlock an John vorbei in die Küche. Sein Blick fiel auf das Mikroskop, die verschiedenen Petrischalen und Pipetten und seinen vollgekritzelten Notizblock. Am liebsten hätte er alles mit einer überschwänglichen Geste vom Tisch gefegt, um dieses Thema ein für alle Mal aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Aber er wusste, dass das nicht mehr als ein Wunschtraum war.

Seinem Geschlecht und den damit einhergehenden Vorurteilen konnte er nicht entfliehen.

„Hast du mit Moran gesprochen?“, fragte John, der im Durchgang zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche stand. Etwas Lauerndes lag in seiner Stimme.

Sherlock zog die Visitenkarte, welche sich in einer kleinen Plastiktüte, die er von Donovan bekommen hatte, befand, aus seiner Hosentaschen und hielt sie hoch. „Nur für einen Moment. Er hat versucht, mit mir zu flirten – und das obwohl er dort war, um einen seiner Omegas zu entlasten.“

Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock, wie sich John verspannte, wie sich sein Geruch veränderte und durch eine Welle saurer Eifersucht verwaschen wurde. Doch statt seine Gefühle herauszubrüllen oder Wiedergutmachung zu verlangen, riss er sich zusammen. Er ging auf Sherlock zu und nahm ihm die Plastiktüte ab, betrachtete die darin enthaltene Visitenkarte und die Nachricht auf der Rückseite argwöhnisch.

„Ein Abenteuer... Ist das sein Ernst? Er hat bereits sechs Omegas und macht sich dennoch an weitere ran?“

Als Sherlock nicht antwortete, sah John fragend zu ihm auf.

„Du bist anders. Warum bist du anders als die Alphas, die ich bisher getroffen habe? Das ist mir ein Rätsel...“ Sherlock trat näher an John heran, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

John erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Intensität, sah aber davon ab, Sherlock zu berühren – ganz so als würde er spüren, dass Sherlock noch immer zu aufgewühlt war, um physischen Kontakt zuzulassen.

„Du bedeutest mir mehr als meine Instinkte und das von der Gesellschaft geformte Ideal eines Alphas, Sherlock.“

Sherlock entließ die Luft aus seiner Lunge mit einem abgehackten Stoß, leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und beugte sich zu John hinunter.

„John...“, flüsterte er leise und drückte sein Gesicht fest in die Halskuhle seines Alphas.

+++

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

Ganz automatisch legte John die Arme um Sherlocks Taille und zog seinen Omega an sich heran, als der abgehackt die Luft ausstieß und die Nase in Johns Halskuhle drückte. Die Anspannung, die Sherlocks Körper hart und unnachgiebig machte, löste sich nur langsam und es bedurfte mehrerer langer Minuten des _Scentings_, bis Sherlock endlich ein klein wenig weicher wurde.

John verstand Sherlocks Wut und Verzweiflung – machte ihn der Fall um Sebastian Moran doch selbst fassungslos – aber er wusste, dass er nur einen Bruchteil des Kummers verspürte, dem Sherlock ausgeliefert war. Zu sehr führte der Fall Sherlock sein eigenes verhasstes Omegadasein und die gesellschaftliche Sichtweise auf diesen Teil der Population vor Augen.

Nie zuvor hatte sich John so intensiv mit der vorherrschenden Klassengesellschaft auseinandersetzen müssen. Weder als er den Bund mit Sherlock eingegangen war noch als er in Afghanistan unter seinesgleichen gelebt hatte, das Bordell gesehen oder mit Sherlock die ersten Hitzephasen durchlebt hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er wirklich _verstanden_, warum sein Omega so verzweifelt über sein Schicksal war.

„Es tut mir so leid...“, wisperte John hilflos gegen Sherlocks Schläfe.

Sherlock machte einen fragenden Laut und rieb seine Nase weiter in Johns Halskuhle. Ihm war, als könne er Sherlocks aufgeregten Pulsschlag durch seine eigenen Venen pochen spüren und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinem Omega die Pein abzunehmen.

„All das. Dass die Natur einen Omega aus dir gemacht hat und du so unglücklich darüber bist. Dass die Gesellschaft euch mit Füßen tritt und niemand sieht, was für wunderbare Menschen ihr seid. Nicht wegen eurem Geschlecht, sondern um euer selbst willen...“

John unterbrach sich und grub eine Hand in die Locken, um Sherlocks Kopf näher an sich heranzuziehen, damit er seinerseits die Nase in die duftende Halsbeuge drücken konnte.

„Du bist der aufregendste, cleverste und atemberaubendste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Mir ist völlig klar, dass ich niemals eine Chance bei dir gehabt hätte, wenn du nicht auf der Suche nach einem Alpha gewesen wärst. Manchmal hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich dankbar dafür bin, wer und was ich bin und zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war, weil du mir ansonsten keinen zweiten Blick geschenkt hättest.“

Selbst überrascht über diesen Ausbruch unterdrückter Gefühle ließ John die Arme fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine linke Schulter zwickte, verschämt rieb er darüber.

„Verzeih mir. Das hätte ich vermutlich nicht sagen sollen...“

„Ich... schon gut...“, sagte Sherlock.

Er wandte sich ab und wirkte dabei so verloren, wie John sich fühlte.

*

Sherlock war nach Johns Ansprache schweigend in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Bislang war er nicht wieder herausgekommen. Lediglich das Rauschen der Dusche hatte John im Laufe des späten Nachmittags vernommen.

John verspeiste allein ein karges Abendessen und zappte danach desinteressiert durch das Fernsehprogramm, bis er müde wurde. Tief in Gedanken versunken erledigte er anschließend seine gewohnte Badroutine. Bevor er sich die Frage stellen konnte, ob er ins Bett gehen oder noch einmal das Gespräch mit Sherlock suchen sollte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Verbindungstür.

„Komm rein“, rief John mit der Zahnbürste zwischen den Zähnen.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig aufgeschoben, doch anstatt das Badezimmer zu betreten, lehnte sich Sherlock an den Türrahmen und sah John unglücklich an. Er wirkte erschöpft, die Haare zerzaust, als wäre er immer wieder mit den Fingern hindurchgefahren, bis die Locken in alle Richtungen abstanden.

John spuckte den Schaum ins Waschbecken, wusch Mund und Zahnbürste aus und stellte diese neben Sherlocks in den Becher. Schweigend trocknete er Gesicht und Hände ab, schenkte seinem Spiegelbild ein mürrisches Grinsen und wandte sich schließlich Sherlock zu, der nach wie vor unbeweglich zwischen den Räumen stand. Lediglich das wiederholte Zupfen am Gürtel des Morgenmantels und der unstete Duft zeigten John, wie nervös sein Omega war.

„Hör zu“, sagte John leise, nachdem Sherlock keine Anstalten machte, das Wort zu ergreifen. „Es tut mir leid...“

Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Das sagst du ständig. Dass es dir leid tut...“

John lachte humorlos auf. „Naja, das tut es ja auch. All die Informationen, die ich dir ungefragt reingepresst habe. Aber auch, dass ich deinen Unmut über den Fall und deine Bestürzung über Moran mit meinen Gefühlen überlagert habe. Es sollte dein Moment sein, stattdessen habe ich ihn zu meinem gemacht. Entschuldige bitte.“

Bei den letzten Worten war John an Sherlock herangetreten und hatte eine Hand auf dessen Wange gelegt. Mit dem Daumen strich er über das prominente Jochbein und lächelte halbseitig. Erleichterung entspannte seine verkrampften Muskeln, als Sherlock sich Johns Berührung entgegenlehnte und das Lächeln erwiderte.

„Schlaf heute Nacht bei mir“, sagte Sherlock, mehr Befehl als Bitte, und wandte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ab, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Eilig folgte John ihm in den abgedunkelten Raum und sog überrascht die Luft ein, als Sherlock seinen Morgenmantel und die Schlafanzughose achtlos auf den Boden gleiten ließ und sich nackt zu ihm herumdrehte.

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb; ob aus einer Abwehrhaltung heraus oder um Teil seiner Nacktheit zu bedecken, war unklar. Der unsichere Ausdruck in Sherlocks Gesicht, das Knabbern an der Unterlippe und der flatternde Blick sprachen jedoch für sich selbst.

„Ist es okay, wenn wir...“, Sherlock deutete auf seinen entblößten Körper. „Ich war zwar duschen, aber irgendwie habe ich den Eindruck, Morans Geruch würde an mir haften... Es ist widerlich.“

„Natürlich“, beeilte sich John zu versichern. „Soll ich mich...“

Sherlock machte einen bestätigenden Laut, während er die Decken zurückschlug und ins Bett stieg.

Rasch schlüpfte John ebenfalls aus seiner Kleidung und rutschte neben Sherlock auf die Matratze. Einladend streckte er die Arme aus und lächelte erleichtert, als sein Omega keine Zeit verlor und sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Sanft kraulte er durch die weichen Haare in Sherlocks Nacken und schnüffelte unauffällig.

„Keine Sorge, du riechst nur nach dir.“

„Ich hasse es so sehr...“, murmelte Sherlock gegen Johns Brust; so nah, dass er die Lippenbewegung auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Hm?“

„Dass ich mich in deiner Gegenwart gleich so viel sicherer fühle. Dass ich aktiv deine Nähe suche, damit du mich mit deinem Duft umhüllst und dadurch andere Alphas wie Moran eliminierst. Das ist doch paradox. Auf der einen Seite verurteile ich diesen Bastard für das, was er Anastasia angetan hat, aber auf der anderen Seite...“

„Was?“, fragte John, nachdem Sherlock sich unterbrochen hatte und keine Anstalten machte, das Wort erneut zu ergreifen. Stattdessen spürte er die Verzweiflung, Abscheu und Wut so deutlich, als wäre es seine eigene.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn mich ein anderer Alpha berührt hätte? Wenn er seinen Penis in mich gesteckt hätte? Wenn er mich...“

„...wenn er dich _vergewaltigt _hätte?“

„Ja!“

„Ich würde ihn umbringen.“

John löste sich ein kleines Stück aus der Umarmung, um sich aufzustützen und Sherlock ins Gesicht zu blicken. Die Bestürzung über Johns Aussage war ihm in den aufgerissenen Augen abzulesen.

„Ich würde demjenigen, der ungewollt Hand an dich legt, die Kehle herausreißen“, bekräftigte John und schob zwei Finger unter Sherlocks Kinn, um zu verhindern, dass der den Blick von ihm löste. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich dafür bestrafen oder auf eine vertrackte Weise meinen vermeintlichen Besitzanspruch geltend machen würde. Im Gegenteil. Sherlock, wenn dir jemand Leid zufügen würde – ich würde ihn bis ans Ende dieser Welt jagen, aber doch nicht _dich_ dafür büßen lassen!“

Der Zweifel über Johns Worte stand Sherlock so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sich John verpflichtet fühlte, seine lauteren Absichten noch genauer zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Mir ist völlig bewusst, dass ich dein Vertrauen noch nicht vollumfänglich verdient habe. Insbesondere nachdem Lestrade während unserer ersten Hitzephase aufgetaucht ist und ich im Anschluss regelrecht über dich hergefallen bin.“

Bei der Erinnerung an den Ausbruch von territorialem Verhalten und ungezügelter Leidenschaft zog erstmals ein schlechtes Gewissen an John. War er damals zu weit gegangen?

„Das war etwas anderes...“, murmelte Sherlock leise. „Es liegt nun mal in unserer Natur. Das ist nicht wegzudiskutieren. Außerdem... mochte ich deine possessive Art zu dem Zeitpunkt. Es war... äußerst... ja...“

Selbst im dunklen Schlafzimmer konnte John erkennen, dass sich Sherlocks Wangen feuerrot färbten. Es war offensichtlich, wie viel Überwindung Sherlock dieses Eingeständnis kostete und wie unangenehm es ihm war.

„Ja?“, fragte John mit einem erleichterten Schnaufen und presste einen Kuss auf Sherlocks angespannten Mundwinkel. „Das beruhigt mich. Trotzdem will ich noch besser lernen, mit all dem umzugehen und mich zu kontrollieren. Aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass ich dir niemals das antun würde, was Moran mit Anastasia veranstaltet hat. Niemals!“ Die letzten Worte sprach John mit viel Vehemenz, in der Hoffnung, dass sie bei Sherlock auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen würden.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?“, fragte Sherlock mit gleicher Intensität in der Stimme.

„Weil ich dich...“

_liebe_

Die Erkenntnis traf John mit solch einer Wucht, dass es ihm schier die Luft aus der Lunge schlug. Sein Herz hämmerte so heftig, dass er glaubte, es wolle aus seinem knöchernen Gefängnis herausspringen. Ein Kloß formte sich in seinem Hals, schnürte ihn zu und verhinderte jegliches Wort, das ihm über die Lippen stolpern könnte. Er zog Sherlock zurück in seine Arme, drückte den Kopf des Omegas an seine klopfende Brust und grub seine Nase in die weichen Locken.

Weshalb ihn diese Einsicht überhaupt überraschte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Natürlich liebte er Sherlock. Wie konnte er auch nicht? Er war das Mondlicht zu seiner Sonne. Der Regen zu seinem Feuer. Das Omega zu seinem Alpha. Doch es nun auszusprechen? Dafür war es zu früh. Oder zu spät. Er wusste es nicht, nur wie befreiend und gleichzeitig beängstigend das Ausmaß seiner Gefühle für Sherlock war.

„John?“, piepste Sherlock, eingekeilt zwischen Johns Brust und den starken Armen, die ihn fest umklammerten.

„Ja... es ist...“

John lachte gequält auf, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen griff er unter Sherlocks Achseln und zog den Omega auf sich, so dass der mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm lag. Anschließend positionierte er Sherlocks Kopf so, dass er in seiner Halsbeuge lag und wickelte seine Arme um den schlanken Körper. Mit dem Daumen streichelte er über die Bundnarbe zwischen Hals und Schulter. „Lass mich dich einfach halten. Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es niemals zulassen werde, dass man dir Leid zugefügt. Nicht von anderen und ganz bestimmt nicht von mir.“

*

Sie schliefen in dieser Position ein und wachten erst wieder auf, als am Morgen der Wecker in Johns Smartphone läutete. Zumindest riss das Klingeln John aus dem Schlaf. Sherlock schlummerte selig weiter, seine Morgenerektion kräftig gegen Johns Hüfte gedrückt.

Auch Johns Penis war steif und zwischen ihren beiden Bäuchen eingeklemmt. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, seine Finger in Sherlocks weiche Pobacken zu krallen und sich an den Mann zu klammern; sich an ihm zu reiben, ihn zu küssen, seinen verführerischen Duft zu inhalieren und den Morgen mit einem Höhepunkt zu beginnen. Es würde nur ein wenig Stimulation bedürfen. Sie waren beide schweißig von der Nähe und der Hitze, die sich über Nacht zwischen ihren Körpern und der Decke aufgebaut hatte.

Letztendlich kämpfte John seine sich aufbauenden Erregung nieder. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig gewesen, sich der Lust auf diese Weise hinzugeben. _Wenn _er mit Sherlock außerhalb der Hitzephase intim werden würde, dann wenn sie beide wach und sich des Augenblicks bewusst waren. Nicht weil der Körper bereits erregt war. Also schob er Sherlock mit leisem Bedauern so vorsichtig wie möglich von sich und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Er streckte und dehnte seine durch die ungünstige Schlafposition verspannten Muskeln und hangelte nach seiner Hose auf dem Fußboden. Eilig zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche, um den nervtötenden Wecker auszustellen. Wie Sherlock trotz des penetranten Geräusches weiterschlummern konnte, obwohl er doch normalerweise mit Schlaf auf Kriegsfuß stand, war John ein Rätsel.

_Du bist voller Widersprüche..._

Mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf Sherlock, der seine Arme um Johns Kissen geschlungen hatte und mit einem entspannten Lächeln die Nase in den Stoff grub, sammelte John seine Kleidung vom Boden und ging ins Bad, um sich für den Arbeitstag fertig zu machen.

*

Als John am frühen Abend die Praxis verließ, beschloss er, ein paar Lebensmittel einzukaufen und anschließend einen Abstecher in die Reinigung zu machen. So wie er seinen Omega kannte, war der immer noch nicht dazu gekommen, seinen geliebten Belstaff abzuholen, blickte jedoch jedes Mal leidend drein, wenn er in eine Jacke statt den Mantel schlüpfen musste.

_Fauler Hund_, dachte John liebevoll, während er mit dem schweren Kleidungsstück und den Einkaufstüten über dem Arm die Treppen zu 221B hinaufging.

Im Wohnzimmer traf er auf Sherlock, der mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen inmitten des Raums stand und konzentriert auf die vollgespickte Wand starrte. John konnte nach wie vor keinen roten Faden in dem Display erkennen, selbst wenn sich zahlreiche eben dieser zwischen Heftzetteln, Notizen und diversen Fotos spannten.

„Hey“, grüßte John und legte den Kleidersack mit dem Mantel über die Lehne seines Sessels.

Er war unsicher, ob er an Sherlock herantreten oder den Mann besser in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen lassen sollte. Doch Sherlock nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich umdrehte, auf John zuging und ganz selbstverständlich seine Arme um ihn legte.

„Hallo...“, wisperte er gegen Johns Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein. „Gut, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Ja?“, fragte John überrascht und schnupperte seinerseits an der köstlich duftenden Haut unter Sherlocks Ohrläppchen. Federleicht presste er einen Kuss auf die Stelle und lächelte, als er die Gänsehaut wahrnahm, die diese Berührung bei Sherlock auslöste.

„Hmhm. Ich hab dich vermisst...“

„Tatsächlich?“ Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Johns Magen aus und er strich mit der freien Hand über Sherlocks Locken.

Sherlock löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah John mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an. „Ja, als ich heute Morgen wach geworden bin, warst du bereits weg. Aber alles hat noch nach dir gerochen und... ich kann einfach klarer denken, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.“

Instinktiv lehnte sich John vor und küsste Sherlock zärtlich auf den Mund. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt.“

Er wollte noch so viel mehr sagen. Dass es auch ihm besser ging, wenn Sherlock bei ihm war. Dass seine Gedanken stets um seinen Omega kreisten. Dass es ihm schon immer so ergangen war. Seit dem Moment, als sie ihren Bund eingegangen waren.

Doch anstatt etwas von diesen Gefühlen in Worte zu fassen, versuchte er, seine Emotionen in den Kuss zu transportieren und hoffte, dass Sherlock ihn auch so verstand.

Für eine kleine Weile standen sie selbstvergessen im Wohnzimmer, küssten sich träge und rochen immer wieder aneinander, bis die Plastikgriffe der Einkaufstüten schmerzhaft in Johns Handfläche schnitten und er gezwungen war, die Zärtlichkeiten zu unterbrechen.

In der Küche räumte er die Lebensmittel in Kühl- und Küchenschränke und legte die Zutaten für das Abendessen bereit. Sherlock folgte ihm kurze Zeit später, den Kleidersack mit seinem Belstaff über dem Arm.

„Du hast meinen Mantel geholt.“

„Natürlich“, schmunzelte John, während er sich die Hände wusch und anschließend ein Schneidbrett sowie ein Messer bereitlegte. „Er kommt leider noch nicht alleine zurück zu dir.“

„Danke...“, sagte Sherlock ungläubig. Nach kurzem Zögern trat er hinter John und legte ihm einen Arm um den Brustkorb. „Auch für letzte Nacht. All das, was du gesagt hast... und dass du so für mich sorgst. Du bist mir ein guter Alpha.“

John räusperte sich, um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, hinunterzuschlucken. Um die ernste Färbung, welche die Stimmung drohte anzunehmen, aufzulockern, drückte er Sherlocks Hand leicht und drehte den Kopf, um einen Kuss auf Sherlocks Wange zu pressen.

„Du kannst deine Dankbarkeit beweisen und mir beim Kochen helfen.“

Er schob Brett und Messer auf der Arbeitsplatte zur Seite und lachte amüsiert, als Sherlock einen jammernden Ton ausstieß.

„Aber ich schneide keine Zwiebeln!“

*

Zu Johns großer Verwunderung entpuppte sich Sherlock als talentierter Koch. Er würfelte Gemüse, schnitt Knoblauch und schließlich sogar die verhassten Zwiebeln mit virtuoser Hand, gab verschiedenste Gewürze hinzu und schmeckte die Pastasoße ab, bis eine Komposition entstand, die John gänzlich neu war.

„Das ist _hervorragend_“, seufzte John andächtig und häufte sich eine weitere Portion Nudeln auf seinen Teller.

„Gewöhn dich nicht daran“, schmunzelte Sherlock, während er seinen leeren Teller von sich schob.

„Schade eigentlich“, lachte John mit vollem Mund.

Er meinte es ehrlich, insbesondere weil sich sein Anspruchsdenken hinsichtlich des Verhaltens von Omegas geändert hatten. Zwar bedauerte er es, dass er nicht regelmäßig in den Genuss solch köstlicher Speisen kam, aber vielleicht war das besser. Immerhin hatte er kein Interesse daran, irgendwann so fettleibig zu werden wie Jean-Baptistes Alpha.

Bei dem Gedanken an Hector Martin deutete John mit der Gabel auf Sherlocks Mikroskop.

„Bist du mit der Entschlüsselung von _Seven_ eigentlich weitergekommen?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, während er mit dem Zeigefinger durch ein wenig übriggebliebenen Soße auf seinem Teller strich und ihn sich in den Mund schob. Rasch schluckte John die Nudeln in seinem Mund herunter; zu groß war die Sorge, dass ihm sein Essen bei dem lasziven Anblick in die falsche Kehle rutschen könnte. Selbst wenn Sherlocks Handlung sicherlich von keiner solchen Intention geprägt war. Vermutlich. Wahrscheinlich...

„Nein“, bestätigte Sherlock nun auch verbal. „Ich komme im Moment nicht weiter und habe beschlossen, morgen die anderen überlebenden Omegas aufzusuchen. Ich brauche mehr Informationen.“

*

Am nächsten Abend war John drauf und dran, Sherlock zu packen, ihn über das Knie zu legen und so lange festzuhalten, bis er sich beruhigte. Er spürte Sherlocks Stress körperlich. Seine Nervosität rauschte durch Johns eigenen Blutkreislauf und versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Angespannt ballte er immer wieder die linke Hand zur Faust, während er den Omega betrachtete, der wie ein gefangener Tiger auf und ab schritt.

Seit John aus der Praxis gekommen war, wanderte Sherlock stetig über die gleichen wenigen Quadratmeter im Wohnzimmer und berichtete aufgebracht von seinem Tag.

Sherlock hatte seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und die überlebenden Omegas besucht. Zumindest hatte er es versucht.

Die Omega des letzten Opfers, Ghanpati Bishop, hatte sich schlicht geweigert, mit Sherlock zu sprechen. Sie befand sich nach wie vor im Krankenhaus und der behandelnde Arzt hatte Sherlock auf Wunsch der Omega des Krankenzimmers verwiesen.

Charlotte Adams, die Omega des vorletzten Opfers, war erst vor wenigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Sie hatte Sherlock abgemagert und mit tiefen Schatten unter den Augen die Tür geöffnet, ihn abschätzig angesehen und die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeschlagen, noch bevor er die Chance gehabt hatte, sein Anliegen komplett vorzutragen.

Der Omega des vierten Opfers, Ernesto Wright, hatte offenbar direkt nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus das Land verlassen und war zurück in seine karibische Heimat Grenada geflogen. Nachbarn hatten berichtet, dass der Mann keine Zeit verloren hatte, um seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zu packen und zu verschwinden.

Als letztes hatte Sherlock versucht, Einlass in das Domizil der Knights – den zweiten Opfern – zu erlangen. In der Hoffnung, dort vielleicht auf einen brauchbaren Hinweis oder gar ein vergessenes Fläschchen _Seven _zu stoßen, war er bis ans andere Ende Londons gefahren. Doch das Glück war ihm auch dort nicht hold gewesen, denn das leerstehende Haus war nach dem Tod von Violet und Alison Knight und direkt nach der Freigabe durch die Polizei von den Erben verkauft worden. Die Renovierung durch die neuen Eigentümer war bereits im vollen Gange.

Alles in allem war Sherlock nicht schlauer als am Tag zuvor und es war offensichtlich, dass ihn diese Tatsache in Rage versetzte. Erleichtert atmete John auf, als Sherlock seine Wanderung irgendwann unterbrach und sich seufzend in seinen ledernen Sessel fallen ließ. Die Fingerspitzen unter das Kinn geschoben, begann er, still vor sich hin zu brüten.

„Es _muss _eine Verbindung geben“, murmelte er nach vielen Minuten des Schweigens mehr zu sich selbst als zu John.

„Lass es uns noch mal durchgehen“, bot John an. Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, ob die ständige Wiederholung und Zusammenfassung der spärlichen Informationen hilfreich für eine Verknüpfung oder gar die Lösung des Falls waren.

Entnervt streckte Sherlock den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Nichtsdestotrotz begann er, die Fakten ein weiteres Mal aufzuzählen.

„Alle Opfer waren gebundene Alphas. Sie wurden in ihren eigenen vier Wänden betäubt und anschließend über einen Schnitt in die Arterien an Oberschenkel und Hals getötet. Sie sind allesamt innerhalb kurzer Zeit ausgeblutet. Eine weitere Gewalteinwirkung fand nicht statt. Keiner der Omegas war zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes Zuhause. Niemand hat etwas bemerkt. Es gibt keine Zeugen und keine Einbruchspuren. Die Opfer kannten sich nicht untereinander. Sie haben keine gemeinsamen Freunde, Hobbys oder Berufe. Nichts verbindet sie miteinander. Soviel zu den Parallelen“, fasste Sherlock zusammen.

„Genau“, nahm John den Faden auf. „Sowohl Alphas als auch Omegas waren männlich oder weiblich. Hier ist keine Gemeinsamkeit abzuleiten. Die beiden toten Omegas sind an dem gebrochenen Bund gestorben, waren also keine direkten Mordopfer. Außerdem hatten sie _Seven _im Blut. Was sonst, Sherlock?“

Als Sherlock schwieg, stemmte sich John aus seinem Sessel und trat an die Wand beim Sofa. Nachdenklich studierte er die verschiedenen Kurzbeschreibungen der Alphas und Omegas, die dort festgepinnt waren.

„Sie sind alle nicht von hier, oder? Die Omegas? Ist das nicht eine Verbindung? Gwendoline McKenzie kommt aus Frankreich, Alison Wright ist Schottin, Jean-Baptiste Martin ist Kreole, Ernesto Wright kommt aus der Karibik und Ghanpati Bishop aus Indien...“

„Ja, daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Aber Violet Wright kommt ebenfalls aus Schottland. Sie ist vor vier Jahren gemeinsam mit ihrer Omega hierhergezogen, weil sie beruflich versetzt wurde. Charlotte Adams ist gebürtige Londonerin. Das ist es nicht.“

„Verdammt“, murrte John und starrte angespannt zurück auf die Wand.

„Was nicht heißt, dass der Ansatz falsch ist“, sagte Sherlock plötzlich dicht an Johns Ohr.

Er hatte nicht gehört, dass Sherlock aufgestanden war, dementsprechend erschrocken zuckte John nun zusammen, als Sherlock die Arme um seinen Torso schlang und die Nase in Johns Halsbeuge presste. Augenblicklich spürte John, wie mit jedem Atemzug ein Großteil der Anspannung aus Sherlock wich.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte John. Er lehnte sich tiefer in die Umarmung und streichelte über Sherlocks Unterarme, die um seinen Bauch gewickelt waren.

„Es _ist_ auffällig, dass der Großteil der Omegas nicht von hier ist. Was können wir also daraus ableiten?“

John unterdrückte ein Erschauern, als Sherlocks Lippen hauchzart über seinen Hals und Nacken wanderten und der Omega ein zufriedenes Brummen ausstieß.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht?“

„Sie haben keine Familien hier. Niemand, der auf sie Acht gibt; keinen, der einen Verdacht hegt, wenn die Omegas unglücklich sind. Charlotte Adams kommt zwar aus London, doch sie ist eine Waise und hat keine weiteren Angehörigen. Alison Wright ist tot, sie können wir nicht mehr fragen. Doch laut ihrer Unterlagen kommt sie aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und es ist naheliegend, dass sie ebenfalls keinen Kontakt mit ihrer Familie pflegte. Ergo – die Omegas hatten nur ihre Alphas und sie alle haben etwas Weiteres gemein.“

„Das _Seven _in ihrem Blut?“, fragte John. Er drehte sich in der Umarmung, bis er Sherlock gegenüberstand, damit er ebenfalls den stressmildernden Duft seines Partners einatmen konnte.

„Hmhm“, bestätigte Sherlock und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um John einen besseren Zugang zu der feinen Haut an seinem Hals zu ermöglichen. Er seufzte wohlig auf, als John mit einer Hand in seine Locken fuhr und über seinen Hinterkopf kraulte. „Das und die Tatsache, dass sie alle mehrfach wegen Verletzungen, meist nach der Hitzephase, in Behandlung waren. Bei Alison, Jean-Baptiste, Ernesto und Charlotte sind ebenfalls Krankenakten aufgrund von häuslicher Gewalt vorhanden.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar!“ Lediglich die unmittelbare Nähe und der Duft seines Omegas vermochten die Wut, die in Johns Magen aufkeimte, in Schach zu halten. „Ich begreife nicht, wie man so mit dem Menschen, den man liebt, umgehen kann.“

Überrascht schnappte Sherlock nach Luft. „_Liebt_?“

„Ja, ich meine... naja...“ Sherlocks prüfender Blick brannte nahezu auf John. Rasch grub er sein Gesicht tiefer in die knochige Halsbeuge. Würde er seinem Omega nun in die Augen sehen, wäre Sherlock in der Lage, auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken, und dazu war John noch nicht bereit. „Vermutlich hat keiner dieser Alphas seinen Omega geliebt. Was sie mitgemacht haben, ist schrecklich, aber ich sehe einfach keine Verbindung.“

Dankenswerterweise ließ Sherlock das Thema _Liebe _genauso schnell fallen wie John und gab lediglich ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube nach wie vor, dass _Seven _und vor allem Sebastian Moran eine Schlüsselrolle spielen. Wenn ich doch nur noch mal mit ihm oder anderen Omegas des Lords sprechen könnte. Ich bin sicher, dass dort das fehlende Puzzleteil liegt.“

„Dann solltest du mit ihnen reden.“

„Wie denn?“, fragte Sherlock entnervt. „Ich kann ja schlecht an der Tür klingeln und um Einlass bitten.“

Eine Idee formte sich in Johns Kopf. Selbst wenn ihm der Gedanke überhaupt nicht behagte, könnte er Sherlocks Ermittlungen massiv vorantreiben. Er schob seine eigenen Gefühle beiseite und trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinem Omega ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Vielleicht musst du genau das machen.“

Sherlock zog die Brauen kraus und sah John an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Du bist eingeladen, Sherlock. Vielleicht solltest du dieses Angebot annehmen und Lord Moran besuchen...“

*

Es bedurfte einiger Tage, bis der Plan stand. Zunächst war Sherlock über Johns Vorschlag völlig entsetzt gewesen. Doch als die Idee Form annahm, war Sherlock nicht mehr zu halten.

Am Freitag nahm John Morans Visitenkarte an sich. Einen Telefonanruf später hatten sie für den nächsten Tag einen Termin bei dem überraschten Lord arrangiert. John hoffte inständig, dass das Lügenkonstrukt stabil genug war.

Am Abend, weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Notting Hill machen wollten, gingen sie die Einzelheiten erneut durch.

„Es muss glaubwürdig sein, John...“, lamentierte Sherlock zum wiederholten Male.

Er spielte gedankenverloren mit den Schalen einer Orange, die er nach dem Abendessen verspeist hatte. Sherlocks Anspannung überlagerte den intensiven Duft der Zitrusfrucht um Längen und zog an Johns eh schon überstrapaziertem Nervenkostüm.

„Ich weiß“, knurrte er gereizt und schlug den Küchenschrank, in den er das abgespülte Geschirr schichtete, lauter zu als beabsichtigt. „Ich bekomme das schon hin und werde Moran nicht den Hals umdrehen, okay?“

„Ja, ich meine doch nur, dass... dass... Schlag mir ins Gesicht.“

„Was?“

„Hörst du schlecht? Ich hab gesagt, dass du mich schlagen sollst.“

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich John zu Sherlock und blickte ihn irritiert an. „Es gab Zeiten, da hörte ich ständig: schlag mir ins Gesicht, wenn du geredet hast, aber meistens war es Subtext.“

„Oh, verdammt nochmal!“

Mit einem Satz war Sherlock aus dem Küchenstuhl aufgesprungen und auf John zugeeilt. Ehe er sich versah, holte Sherlock aus und verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag ins Gesicht. Instinktiv ballte sich Johns Hand zur Faust und schlug zu. Sherlocks Kopf schnellte nach hinten und er plumpste mit einem Ächzen unsanft auf den Boden.

„Oh mein Gott, es tut mir leid! Ist alles in Ordnung? Sherlock! Sieh mich bitte an.“

Eilig kniete sich John neben Sherlock, der sich die Wange rieb und sich irritiert blinzelnd umsah, ganz so, als würde er nicht begreifen, weshalb er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederfand. Sanft umfasste John Sherlocks Kinn und hob es an, damit er sich den Schaden ansehen konnte.

„Fuck, fuck, fuck.“ Vorsichtig strich er über die aufgeplatzte Stelle auf Sherlocks Jochbein. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich... scheiße...“

„John, beruhige dich. Du hast genau das getan, was ich wollte. Alles ist gut“, beschwichtigte Sherlock ihn und rappelte sich von den Fliesen hoch.

„Scheiße, nichts ist gut. Ich bin dein Alpha! Du bist mein Omega. Seit Wochen versuche ich, dir klarzumachen, dass ich _nicht so bin_ und dann schlage ich dich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit? Scheiße!“

Wütend trat John erst gegen einen der Küchenstühle, zog dann seine Beine an und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Knien. Er hörte, wie Sherlock unruhig hin und her schlurfte, dann neben ihm in die Hocke ging. Kühle Finger streichelten vorsichtig über seinen Handrücken, zogen anschließend an seinem Arm, bis John den Blick hob.

Nie zuvor hatte er solch ein Bedauern in Sherlocks Augen gesehen.

„Es tut mir leid, John. Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das so mitnehmen würde. Ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht. Bitte verzeih mir.“

John öffnete die Arme und streckte die Beine aus. Sherlock verstand die unausgesprochene Einladung, krabbelte auf Johns Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihn. So saßen sie eine lange Weile stumm auf dem Fußboden und wiegten einander in der Umarmung.

„Ich ertrage es einfach nicht, wenn dir wehgetan wird. Und wenn es dann auch noch durch meine Hand geschieht – wie kann ich da besser sein als diese Alphaschweine?“

„Du bist nicht wie sie, John. Du könntest niemals so sein...“

*

In Notting Hill stieg John vor Sherlock aus dem Taxi und humpelte, gestützt auf seine Krücke, auf das Anwesen der Morans zu. Sherlock folgte John mit einigen Schritten Abstand, den Kopf auf die Straße gerichtet.

Mit hocherhobenen Haupt drückte John die messingfarbene Türklingel und ignorierte dabei sowohl Sherlock als auch die Kamera über dem Eingang. Ein Summer ertönte und das schmiedeeiserne Tor schwang zur Seite.

_Auf in den Kampf..._

Gemeinsam gingen sie über die kurze Auffahrt zu dem freistehenden Gebäude. An der Tür wartete eine auffallend hübsche Omega mit hellblauen Augen und blondem Haar auf die Besucher. Sie erinnerte John an Anastasia und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es sich hierbei um ihre Schwester handeln könnte. Die Frau musterte beide Männer argwöhnisch, senkte jedoch ertappt den Blick, als er Johns kreuzte.

„Wir sind mit Lord Moran verabredet.“

Die Frau nickte und trat beiseite. „Er erwartet Sie bereits in seinem Büro. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“

Neugierig blickte sich John in dem imposanten Eingangsbereich um und atmete tief ein. Der Geruch im Haus war befremdlich. Die Komposition aus den verschiedensten Omegadüften und dem des Hausherren mischten sich zu einer disharmonischen Melange. Verlegen rieb John über seine Nase. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass auch Sherlock irritiert das Gesicht verzog. Er fragte sich, wie die Bewohner dieses Potpourri aushielten, brachte ihn der chaotische Geruch doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken aus dem Konzept. Vielleicht gewöhnte man sich aber auch irgendwann einfach daran.

Gerne hätte sich John ein wenig länger umgesehen, doch die Omega eilte mit schnellen Schritten voraus und öffnete eine mahagonifarbene Tür am Ende des Flurs. Sie nickte John höflich zu, bedachte Sherlock – so glaubte John – mit einem mitleidigen Blick und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

In dem klassisch eingerichteten Raum erhob sich Lord Moran von seinem schweren Holzschreibtisch und trat auf seine Besucher zu. Er schenkte John ein professionelles Lächeln, als er mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zuschritt. Sherlock würdigte er dabei keines offensichtlichen Blickes, auch wenn John das interessierte Aufblitzen in den Augen den Mannes nicht entgangen war.

Er war John augenblicklich unsympathisch. Der Hauptindikator dafür war sicherlich, dass er wusste, was für ein grausamer Mensch der Lord war. Die Tatsache, dass er Sherlock Avancen gemacht hatte, verbesserte die Situation nicht. Doch war der ausschlaggebende Grund für Johns sofortige Abscheu der befremdliche Geruch, den der Alpha ausströmte. Offensichtlich der Preis, den man zahlte, wenn man sich mit mehreren Omegas verband, dachte John gereizt.

Mit Wohlwollen konnte man Johns Grimasse als schmallippiges Grinsen interpretieren, während er Morans angebotene Hand mit etwas mehr Kraft als notwendig drückte. Falls der Lord über Johns Gruß verwundert war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Stattdessen führte er die Besucher zu einer cognacfarbenen Ledersitzgruppe, setzte sich selbst auf einen einzelnen Sessel und überließ John und Sherlock das Sofa. Unter einem leisen Ächzen nahm John umständlich Platz, streckte sein rechtes Bein aus und stützte die Krücke gegen die Armlehne.

„Setz dich“, knurrte er in Sherlocks Richtung, der unschlüssig neben ihm stand und Anstalten gemacht hatte, John die Gehhilfe abzunehmen. Sofort rutschte der Omega neben John auf das Sofa und senkte verschämt den Blick.

Moran hob eine Augenbraue und sah dem Paar interessiert entgegen.

„Mister Waters, was führt Sie zu mir?“

„Doktor, bitte. Und soweit ich weiß, kennen Sie William hier bereits?“ Johns falsches Lächeln intensivierte sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass es lediglich aufgesetzt und bitter war.

Lord Morans Positur änderte sich schlagartig. Sie wurde devoter, beinahe schon unterwürfig. Immerhin war dem Alpha bewusst, dass es mehr als unschicklich war, um die Gunst eines gebundenen Omegas zu werben und dass John jedes Recht hatte, den Nebenbuhler zur Raison zu bringen.

„Doktor Waters“, beeilte sich Moran eilig zu korrigieren. „Ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass meine Absichten...“

„Mir ist völlig klar, was Ihre Absichten waren, als Sie meinem Omega Ihre Visitenkarte hinterlassen haben“, unterbrach John in einem eiskalten Tonfall. Er fischte die besudelte Karte mit spitzen Fingern aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und warf sie achtlos auf den gläsernen Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Dokt—“

„Sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen, wie enttäuscht ich war, als ich sie gefunden habe. Versteckt in einem seiner kleinen Liebesromane. Als würde ich nicht merken, wenn mein Omega versucht, mir etwas zu verheimlichen.“

Entnervt rollte John mit den Augen und betrachtete Sherlock grimmig. Moran hingegen blickte pointiert auf Sherlocks aufgeplatzte Wange, die sich nach Johns Schlag bläulich verfärbt hatte. Regenbogenfarben schillerten auf dem Jochbein und zogen hoch, bis unter das Auge.

„Oh, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie wütend sie waren, Doktor Waters. Ich darf mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Unruhe in Ihre Partnerschaft zu bringen. Vermutlich war ich lediglich irritiert über die Anwesenheit eines Omegas im Scotland Yard und bin dem Irrglauben erlegen, Sie führen so etwas wie eine moderne Beziehung.“

John lachte spöttisch auf. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Wobei ich Ihre Irritation durchaus nachvollziehen kann. Ein Omega im Scotland Yard _ist _ein seltener Anblick. Doch mein William spielt einfach gerne Detektiv. Glücklicherweise bin ich eng mit einem Inspektor beim Yard befreundet, der William ab und an 'helfen' lässt. Kaffee holen, Akten kopieren. Solche Dinge eben. Sie glauben nicht, wie sehr William aus dem Häuschen war, als er erfahren hat, dass ein Omega des Mordes verdächtigt wurde. Lächerlich. Aber ich lasse ihm seinen Spaß, auch wenn er noch so albern ist.“

Gönnerhaft tätschelte John Sherlocks Oberschenkel und grinste verschwörerisch in Morans Richtung, der ihn achtsam musterte.

„Ich verstehe, hoffe jedoch, dass Sie nicht hier sind, damit Ihr Omega weiterhin seinem Hobby frönen kann? Sebastian ist von dieser unsäglichen Geschichte sehr erschöpft und wir sind nicht bereit, dieses Thema noch einmal anzusprechen.“

Der Alpha machte Anstalten aufzustehen, hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne, als John den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber nicht doch. Wir sind uns doch wohl beide einig, dass diese Anschuldigungen haltloser Unsinn sind. Wir sind aus einem anderen Grund hier.“ John griff nach Sherlocks Hand und presste einen Kuss auf seine Fingerknöchel. „Ich kann meinem verwöhnten Prinzen einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen.“

„Der da wäre?“, fragte der Lord argwöhnisch. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überschlug die Beine.

„Sehen Sie, Lord Moran, ich bin Arzt und Kriegsveteran, habe für Krone und Vaterland gedient, bis ich angeschossen wurde.“ John machte eine vage Geste in Richtung seines Beines. „Und mein Omega hat... Bedürfnisse. Starke Bedürfnisse, die ich – und es schmerzt mich sehr, dies zuzugeben – nicht mehr ausreichend befriedigen kann. Doch noch viel mehr schmerzt es mich zu sehen, dass mein Omega unglücklich ist. Er ist so _gierig_ in seiner Hitzephase. Doch ich kann seinen Hunger nicht mehr vollumfänglich stillen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Offenkundig interessiert lehnte sich Moran zurück. Er öffnete die überkreuzten Arme und ließ sie entspannt auf den Seitenlehnen seines Sessels ruhen. Der Duft im Raum änderte sich schlagartig, wurde intensiver und noch unangenehmer für John. Nach außen hin unbeirrt setzte er seinen Monolog fort.

„Wissen Sie, ich bin nicht blind, Lord Moran.“

„Bitte. Nennen Sie mich Augustus.“

„Gerne, aber nur wenn Sie John zu mir sagen.“ John lächelte liebenswürdig und drückte Sherlocks Hand fester. Noch immer hielt der Omega den Blick verschämt gesenkt. „Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht blind. Ich sehe doch, wie William andere Alphas ansieht. Wie er auslotet, ob jemand anderes ihm die vielen Runden pro Tag, die er dringend braucht, geben kann. Ob jemand seinem Appetit gewachsen ist, seinem Ungestüm, seiner schieren Lust.“

„John“, flüsterte Sherlock neben ihm beschämt. „So ist das doch gar nicht.“

„Doch, mein Hübscher. Genauso ist es.“

John schenkte Sherlock ein mildes Lächeln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit anschließend zurück auf seinen Gastgeber.

„Sehen Sie, Augustus. Er weiß gar nicht, wie unersättlich er ist. So einen Partner wie William habe ich noch nie erlebt. So wild, so sinnlich, so _eng_... und wie gut er riecht und schmeckt...“

Hörbar schluckte Lord Moran überschüssigen Speichel herunter. Überdeutlich konnte John seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen. Er sparte sich einen prüfenden Blick in den Schoß des Lords. Dass dieser die ohnehin schon überschlagenen Beine diskret fester zusammenpresste, war für John Bestätigung genug, dass seine Worte ihr Ziel erreichten. Er musste dem Drang widerstehen, dem schmierigen Mann an den Hals zu springen und hoffte inständig, dass sein Geruch ihn nicht verraten würde.

Moran selbst versuchte gelassen zu wirken, auch wenn er sichtlich angespannt mit den Fingern über das Leder der Armlehne strich. Doch der Mann war Politiker und wollte sich eindeutig nicht in die Karten blicken lassen. Dementsprechend desinteressiert ließ er nun seinen Blick über Sherlock wandern.

„Ich verstehe, John. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, an welchem Punkt ich ins Spiel komme. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, bin ich ein Mehrfachbündler. Ich habe mehrere Omegas, die allesamt ebenfalls ganz köstlich sind. Meine Amalia, schmeckt am ersten Tag ihrer Hitze nach Erdbeereis mit Schlagsahne. Ihre Schwester nach Pfirsich. Richard wie Mandelkuchen. Ich könnte eine ganze Konditorei mit meinen Omegas eröffnen.“

Moran legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend über seinen eigenen Witz. Es klang meckernd und erinnerte John an einen Ziegenbock. Neben ihm verspannte sich Sherlock merklich, was John dazu veranlasste, beruhigend mit dem Daumen über die spitzen Fingerknöchel zu streicheln.

„Nichtsdestotrotz haben Sie William Ihre Visitenkarte gegeben“, antwortete John gelassen.

Das unangenehme Lachen endete abrupt und Moran richtige den Blick wachsam auf John.

„Das stimmt. Also kommen wir zum Punkt. Was führt Sie zu mir, John? Möchten Sie William in meine Obhut geben?“

Vehement schüttelte John den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Mein Omega ist mein wichtigster Besitz und ich werde ihn sicherlich nicht aufgeben. Doch genau das ist der springende Punkt. Wenn es so weitergeht wie bisher, besteht das Risiko, dass sich dieses Dummerchen leichtfertig einem anderen Alpha zuwendet, der seine Bedürfnisse und Naivität ausnützt. Wie Sie bedauerlicherweise aus erster Hand erfahren mussten, könnte das bereits bei Scotland Yard schneller passieren, als mir lieb ist. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass William für einen x-beliebigen Halbaffen die Beine breit macht, der womöglich noch versucht, den Bund mit ihm einzugehen. Nein, Augustus.“

John machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause und sah den Lord eindringlich an.

„Ich möchte, dass mein Omega befriedigt wird, aber _ich_ entscheide, wer dieses Privileg wann und wie oft ausüben darf. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie in der Lage sind, Williams Lust zu stillen, dabei aber genug Kontrolle über sich besitzen, um ihn nicht zu beißen.“

„Ich sehe, dass Sie sich viele vernünftige Gedanken gemacht haben, John. Aber ist es auch etwas, das du willst, William?“

Erstmals sprach der Lord Sherlock direkt an.

Sherlock hob langsam dem Kopf und sah Moran unter langen Wimpern schüchtern an. Er leckte über seine trockenen Lippen und lächelte zögerlich.

„Ja, Sir...“

+++  
  
tbc


	28. Chapter 28

Nervös knetete Sherlock die Hände in seinem Schoß und wandte den Blick von dem Alpha ab, der ihm schräg gegenübersaß. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich eingeschüchtert zu geben – nicht, weil Augustus Moran diese Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hätte, sondern weil er sich so gut in die Rolle des schamhaften Omegas hineinversetzen konnte. John und er hatten den Plan stundenlang durchgesprochen, bis ihnen ihre _neue_ Identität in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

Auch John war überzeugend. Als gebrechlicher, mürrischer Kriegsveteran, der nach einer Lösung für die kaum zu bewältigenden Hitzephasen seines übereifrigen Omegas suchte, griff er gelegentlich nach seiner Krücke, als ob er sich ihrer immer wieder vergewissern müsse. Das breite Ledersofa, auf dem sie saßen, war viel zu weich und bot jemandem, der ohnehin schon Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Balance hatte, kaum Halt. John machte sich diesen Umstand zunutze und rutschte unruhig hin und her wie auf einem Wasserbett.

Lord Moran beobachtete die ungelenken Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel, sah jedoch davon ab, John einen anderen Platz oder seine Hilfe anzubieten. Vielleicht genoss er es, einen anderen Alpha in solch einer misslichen Lage zu sehen, während er selbst in seinem Sessel thronte und alles unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. Vielleicht wollte er dem anderen Mann aber auch nicht zu nahetreten und das erhoffte Geschäft gefährden.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Sherlock und glitt träge wie Teer an ihm herunter.

„Wann ist es soweit?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

Sherlock zuckte ein wenig zusammen und wandte den Kopf zu John. Der hatte sich soweit an den Rand der Sitzfläche geschoben, dass er beinahe von dem Möbelstück rutschte, und sah etwas irritiert auf.

„Wovon sprechen Sie?“

„Die nächste Hitzephase von... William war das, ja?“

Sherlock nickte bestätigend, vermied es jedoch, Moran direkt anzusehen.

„Es kann nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Er riecht... _reif_. Wie eine süße Frucht, die kurz davor ist, vom Baum zu fallen und aufzuplatzen“, sagte Moran und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine Unterlippe, als würde er den Saft besagter Frucht auf ihr verwischen.

Sherlock spürte mehr als dass er hört, wie John die Zähne zusammenpresste und nur mühsam ein Knurren unterdrückte. Trotz der Anspannung gelang es ihm jedoch, seine Wut im Griff zu behalten, so dass sich sein Duft nicht schlagartig wandelte. Sherlock versuchte, sich auf die vertraute Komposition zu konzentrieren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es tatsächlich _sein _John war, der neben ihm saß, und nicht etwa der Alpha, den er zu personifizieren gedachte. Aber die wirren Gerüche der anderen Bewohner der Villa machten es fast unmöglich, den Sonnenschein und das Moos herauszufiltern.

„Nun... die nächste Hitzephase wird nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen. Etwa zehn Tage, wenn ich mich nicht täusche?“, erwiderte John, der sich wieder gänzlich unter Kontrolle hatte. Er wandte die Frage direkt an Sherlock. Etwas Unbestimmtes lag in seinem Blick, das zwischen Verzweiflung und Unmut pendelte.

_Halte durch_, dachte Sherlock und nickte kaum merklich. Er sah wieder auf seine Hände. Dass sie mit einem quasi Wildfremden so freizügig über seinen Zyklus sprachen, reichte, um eine überzeugende Schamesröte in seine Wangen zu treiben.

„Ach, wo sind meine Manieren... Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nichts zu trinken angeboten“, sagte Moran mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. Doch John verstand den Wink nicht sofort und lehnte ab.

„Ich habe Durst“, sagte Sherlock augenblicklich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit direkt auf Moran.

John sog scharf die Luft ein und blickte tadelnd zu seinem Omega. „Verzeihen Sie bitte, manchmal ist er etwas... vorlaut.“

„Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Wie Sie sehen, sind meine Omegas dafür gelegentlich sehr unaufmerksam. Sie hätten uns längst etwas bringen sollen... William, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, nach meiner lieben Amalia zu sehen? Sie wird dir etwas zu trinken geben. Du findest die Küche, wenn du durch die Tür dort drüben gehst und dich links hältst.“

Sherlock nickte erneut, kämpfte jedoch gegen das Verlangen an, aufzuspringen und davonzueilen, um mit der Ermittlung zu beginnen – das hätte nur Verdacht erregt. Stattdessen sah er noch einmal zu John, wie um seine Erlaubnis einzuholen und erhob sich erst, nachdem sein Alpha ihm mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es er gehen könne.

Der Boden war mit einem hochflorigen Teppich ausgelegt, der jeden Schritt verschluckte. Noch ehe Sherlock die Tür erreichte, hörte er, wie Moran erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Jetzt, wo wir unter uns sind, können wir etwas freier miteinander sprechen, John. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten...“

So neugierig Sherlock auch war zu hören, worum es dabei ging, er wollte in das Innere des Hauses vordringen, die anderen Omegas von Lord Moran ausfindig machen und sie befragen. Er vertraute darauf, dass John die Situation im Griff haben und ihre Scharade nicht auffliegen lassen würde.

Vor Sherlock öffnete sich ein holzverkleideter Gang, der nach wenigen Metern zu zwei weiteren Türen führte. Einen Moment lang überlegte Sherlock, ob er zuerst nach rechts gehen sollte, um sich einen besseren Überblick über das Anwesen zu verschaffen. Aber da er nicht viel Zeit hatte, beschloss er, die Omega vom Eingang so schnell wie möglich ausfindig zu machen, um möglichst viele Informationen aus ihr herauszubekommen.

Sherlock öffnete die linke Tür und fand sich in einem geräumigen Esszimmer mit Blick auf den Garten wieder. In der Ferne sah er den Zaun, durch den John und er bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf das Anwesen gespäht und einige der Omegas gesehen hatten. Ein weiterer Durchgang führte in die modern ausgestattete Küche, aber niemand war in Sicht. Nachdenklich hob Sherlock den Kopf und saugte die Luft ein, versuchte dabei, irgendeinen auffälligen Geruch auszumachen. Tatsächlich wurde der Duft von Erdbeeren stärker, auch wenn unterschwellig etwas anderes, etwas Bitteres hervorstach und unangenehm in seiner Kehle kratzte.

Sherlock näherte sich einer angelehnten Holztür, die offenbar zu einer Art Vorratskammer führte. Er hielt inne, als er im Inneren ein kaum hörbares Flüstern vernahm.

„...weiß nicht. Vielleicht... ...könnte der Neue sein... ...aber... Alpha... ...eil dich.“

Die Angeln quietschten, als Sherlock die Tür vorsichtig aufschob und in die Kammer spähte. Die Knie an die Brust gezogen hockte Amalia in dem winzigen Raum und presste ein Handy an ihr Ohr. Ihre großen blauen Augen weiteten sich, als sie Sherlock sah.

„Er ist hier“, zischte sie und hängte auf. Wusste sie, wer Sherlock war? Hatte Sebastian von ihm erzählt und einen Verdacht geäußert? Oder ging sie einfach davon aus, dass er der _neue_ Omega im Haus sein würde?

Etwas ungelenk stützte sie sich an den Bodenfliesen ab und schnellte in die Höhe. Wie ein Geist huschte sie an ihm vorbei und überprüfte die Küche, doch als sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Sherlock allein war, wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Du bist Amalia, nicht wahr? Anastasias Schwester?“

Die Augen der Omega weiteten sich bei dieser Frage noch ein wenig mehr. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte, aber kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen.

„Ich habe gehört, was mit ihr geschehen ist...“

„Wie...?“

„Ach, es ist ja überall in den Zeitungen. Ich arbeite ab und zu in einem Großraumbüro – hauptsächlich Laufarbeit, Kaffee kochen und solche Dinge – und viele der Angestellten reden über den Vorfall. Sie realisieren gar nicht, wie viel ich mitbekomme, sonst hätten sie nicht so offen über diesen Skandal gesprochen“, erzählte Sherlock. Als er sah, wie die Omega eine Hand über ihr Herz legte und die dünnen Finger in den Stoff ihres Shirts grub, fuhr er fort. „Es tut mir sehr leid. Es muss furchtbar sein, so etwas mitzuerleben... Aber wenigstens konnte euer Alpha sie vor Schlimmerem bewahren.“

Amalia schnappte hörbar nach Luft und stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. „Oh nein. Nein, nein, danach begann der Alptraum erst“, sagte sie leise. „Wir haben sie schreien und weinen gehört, konnten aber nichts tun. Augustus ist... ist... unkontrollierbar, wenn er... Er hätte sie beinahe getötet.“ Ihre Lippen zitterten, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Verärgert verwischte sie sie mit ihrem Handrücken.

„Warum bist du hier?“, verlangte sie erneut zu wissen.

Sherlock seufzte schwer. „Mein Alpha ist aufgrund von Verletzungen nicht in der Lage, eine ganze Hitzephase mit mir durchzustehen. Und das macht ihn unglücklich – wie du sehen kannst“, er machte eine vage Geste über seiner malträtierten Wange. „Er ist auf der Suche nach einem anderen Alpha, der das übernehmen kann. Lord Moran hat Interesse geäußert, daher...“

Amalia gab einen Laut von sich, der sowohl Unglaube als auch Abneigung bedeuten konnte. „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen. Ich würde es vorziehen, jede Hitzephase allein durchzustehen als... als _dieses _Leben zu führen.“

„Hast du schon einmal Hitzephasen allein durchmachen müssen? Das ist kein Spaß!“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.

„Es ist auch kein Spaß, nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug zu sein, aber genau das sind wir. Und du wirst auch zu einem werden, wenn er erst einmal die Krallen in dich geschlagen hat. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er dich wieder hergibt, wenn dein alter Alpha es wünscht? Oh nein, Augustus wird dich an sich binden, sobald er die Chance hat und dann gehörst du _ihm_. Anfangs ist er ganz wundervoll – zärtlich und aufmerksam...“

„Das... klingt doch nicht schlecht“, sagte Sherlock, auch wenn die Worte wie bittere Galle in seinem Rachen brannten.

„Ja, aber wenn er das Interesse an dir verliert, dann—“

„Amalia, wer ist das?“, fragte ein junger Mann, der soeben die Küche betreten und Sherlock entdeckt hatte. Es war der gleiche Omega, den Sherlock mit Anastasia und einer weiteren Omega im Garten gesehen hatte. Grüne, aufmerksame Augen musterten Sherlock neugierig und ein wenig argwöhnisch.

„William“, sagte Sherlock eilig, hatte er sich Amalia doch ebenfalls noch nicht vorgestellt.

„Er ist mit seinem Alpha hier.“

„Ah... Wird... wird Augustus dich...“

„—aufnehmen?“

„—kaufen?“, fragten Sherlock und der Neuankömmling gleichzeitig.

Sherlock klappte den Mund zu und sah zwischen den beiden Omegas hin und her. „Hat er euch auf diese Art zu sich geholt?“

„Bei mir und meiner Schwester war das der Fall, ja. Richard...“

„Ich sollte eigentlich zu einem anderen Alpha kommen, aber der wollte dann doch lieber eine weibliche Omega haben, um einen Erben zeugen zu können. Augustus... er hat einen Tauschhandel vorgeschlagen.“ Richard wandte sich mit bebenden Lippen ab. „Wir sind nicht mehr als Ware für sie...“

Sherlock kämpfte gegen die aufkeimende Wut und Frustration in seinem Inneren an. Zu gern hätte er etwas getan, um die Omegas in Lord Morans Obhut zu schützen. Aber was? Was konnte er schon ausrichten? Moran schien gegen keines der gängigen Gesetze zu verstoßen. Die ganze Situation zeigte nur wieder einmal, wie falsch und menschenverachtend die von Alphas gemachten Regelneigentlich waren.

„Was passiert, wenn er das Interesse an einem von euch verliert?“, fragte Sherlock tonlos und nahm damit den Faden wieder auf, den Amalia bei Richards Ankunft fallen gelassen hatte.

Die beiden Omegas sahen einander an, als könnten sie auch ganz ohne Worte miteinander kommunizieren. Sie schienen abzuwägen, wie viel zu verraten durften, ohne in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Letztendlich ergriff Amalia wieder das Wort.

„Er... gibt uns weg, _verleiht_ uns. Bisher ist das mit dreien von uns passiert, aber... ich glaube, dass er es früher oder später mit uns allen machen wird. Sobald ein anderer Omega sein Interesse auf sich zieht.“ Sie sah Sherlock pointiert in die Augen.

Sherlock saugte scharf die Luft ein und schluckte gegen die Übelkeit an, die sich in seinem Mund sammelte. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle zurück in das Arbeitszimmer gegangen und hätte Moran ins Gesicht geschlagen, bis es nicht mehr als ein blutiger Klumpen war.

„Oh“, war alles, was er hervorbrachte. „Was passiert mit…? Wie…?“

„Es ist nicht so viel anders als das, was dein Alpha vorgeschlagen hat, William. Wenn sich unsere Hitzephase ankündigt und er kein Interesse hat oder von der Hitzephase eines anderen Omegas noch zu erschöpft ist, bietet er uns seinen Freunden, Kollegen und Geschäftspartnern an. Manchmal gegen Geld, manchmal gegen andere Gefälligkeiten. Oft sind es sogar gebundene Alphas, die das Abenteuer der Jagd vermissen oder die ihres eigenen Omegas überdrüssig geworden sind.“

„Und wir können nichts dagegen tun“, fügte Richard hinzu. „Wir sind unserer Natur ausgeliefert.“

„Er gibt die Kontrolle an diese anderen Alphas ab und… wir müssen mit den Konsequenzen leben.“

„Das ist nicht fair“, presste Sherlock zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die Hilflosigkeit, die er ob dieser Aussage verspürte, war nicht neu. Sie hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben begleitet, auch wenn es ihn – wie er nun feststellte – nicht annähernd so schwer getroffen hatte wie Lord Morans Omegas.

Amalia zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln. „So ist es nun mal.“

„Zumindest gibt es _ein _Mittel, das die ganze Sache erträglich macht“, sagte Richard und zog eine schmale Phiole aus seiner Hosentasche. In ihr befand sich eine klare Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Sherlock, obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte.

„Es nennt sich _Seven_. Ein Mittel, das die Hitzephase erträglicher macht.“

Irritiert zog Sherlock die Augenbrauen zusammen. „So funktioniert _Seven _nicht...“

„Doch, das tut es jetzt. Es wurde weiterentwickelt und macht nicht mehr high. Stattdessen betäubt es eher. Man kann sich kaum daran erinnern, was in den Stunden nach der Einnahme passiert ist.“

„Das ist genug, Amalia!“

Bei dem Klang der männlichen Stimme wirbelte Sherlock erschrocken herum. Er hatte Sebastian weder gerochen noch kommen hören. Die vielen disharmonischen Düfte waren einfach nicht auseinanderzuhalten. Wirklich überrascht war Sherlock über Sebastians Auftauchen jedoch nicht, schließlich befand er sich in seinem Haus. Aber nach allem, was Sherlock über das Leben hier erfahren hatte, fühlte er sich verletzlich und angreifbar. Kein guter Zustand, um mehr über Sebastians mögliche Verwicklung in die Mordfälle in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„William… was tust du hier?“

„Sebastian.“

„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Amalia sichtlich überrascht, doch Sebastian ignorierte sie.

Sherlock entging das leichte Zittern in Sebastians schmaler Statur nicht. Er wirkte wesentlich instabiler als das letzte Mal. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, die Haare speckig, eine breite Schramme zog sich über sein Kinn und insgesamt schien es, als könne er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?“, fragte Sherlock atemlos.

„Nichts. Verschwinde. Wir wollen dich hier nicht!“, schnappte Sebastian und hob drohend die Fäuste. Auch seine Fingerknöchel waren aufgeschürft und blutverkrustet.

„Sebastian, was ist denn nur? _Wer_ ist er?“, fragte Amalia.

„Er arbeitet mit Scotland Yard zusammen. Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass... dass ich in Untersuchungshaft saß.“

Die Omega schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund und sah ungläubig zu Sherlock. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie es bereute, so offen mit ihm geredet zu haben. Auch Richard war schockiert und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die kurzen Haare, krallte sich hinein und zog, während er sich abwandte und immer wieder “nein, nein, nein” murmelte.

Sie wirkten eher ertappt als über die fälschliche Inhaftierung eines ihrer Familienmitglieder verärgert.

„Sebastian… ich verstehe eure Situation besser, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Lass mich helfen!“, sagte Sherlock, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun konnte, um dieses Angebot in die Tat umzusetzen. Er war jedoch davon überzeugt, dass sie eine Lösung finden würden. Gemeinsam.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Was willst du schon tun? Du hast keine Ahnung… Augustus hat mich schon lange abgeschrieben und wie es aussieht, hat er endlich einen passenden Ersatz für mich gefunden“, sagte Sebastian und nickte pointiert in Sherlocks Richtung. „Selbst wenn das nicht deine Absicht war... Er hat Blut geleckt und er wird alles daransetzen, dich in die Finger zu bekommen. Dein Alpha hat ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen!“

Sherlock ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten. Ihm war klar, dass Sebastian ihn nur wütend machen wollte – vielleicht um ihn zu vertreiben und vor dem gleichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Vielleicht aber auch, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Er sah, wie Sebastian resigniert den Kopf schüttelte und auf seine blutverkrusteten Knöchel hinabsah.

„Nein, es ist vorbei... Daran können auch deine Freunde von der Polizei nichts ändern...“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche. Richard folgte ihm, sah aber noch einmal in einer Mischung aus Abneigung und Verzweiflung zu Sherlock. Bevor auch Amalia gehen konnte, griff Sherlock nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt sie auf.

„Warte“, sagte er und steckte ihr eine seiner Visitenkarten zu. „Bitte... ruf mich an, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann.“

Sie entzog sich seinem Griff, steckte die Karte jedoch in ihre Brusttasche, bevor auch sie die Küche verließ.

Sherlock stieß die Luft mit einem zittrigen Seufzer aus seiner Lunge und rieb sich über die gefurchte Stirn. Die Anspannung, die jede seiner Muskelfasern vibrieren ließ, konnte er nicht ohne Weiteres abschütteln. Aber er musste zurück in das Arbeitszimmer, wo die beiden Alphas warteten. Er war schon viel zu lange verschwunden.

Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer atmete Sherlock noch einmal tief durch, dann betrat er den Raum und suchte direkt nach John. Der saß noch immer in der gleichen Haltung auf dem Sofa; die Schultern eine verhärtete Linie, die Muskeln in den Schenkeln sprungbereit, die Sehnen in seinem Nacken angespannt.

„Ahh, da ist er ja wieder. Habt ihr euch verquatscht?“, fragte Lord Moran, der augenscheinlich nicht den leisesten Verdacht hegte, was seine Omegas Sherlock alles offenbart haben könnten.

„Sie ist nett“, erwiderte Sherlock schlicht und blieb neben dem Sofa stehen. „John? Können wir gehen?“

John, dem die kaum verhaltene Anspannung in Sherlocks Stimme und Auftreten nicht entgangen war, griff nach seiner Krücke und hievte sich in den Stand. „Natürlich, ich wollte ohnehin eben...“ Er räusperte sich und wandte sich noch einmal Lord Moran zu. „Vielen Dank für das Gespräch. Ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen bei Ihnen melden.“

Auch Moran stand auf und streckte John eine Hand entgegen, die dieser sogleich ergriff und kräftig schüttelte. „Es war mir eine Freude, John. Meine Karte haben Sie ja bereits. Bitte zögern Sie nicht, mich jederzeit anzurufen, damit wir alles Weitere besprechen können.“

Gleich darauf wandte er sich Sherlock zu und ergriff dessen rechte Hand. Er führte sie an seine Lippen und setzte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel, ehe er sie wieder losließ und Sherlock sanft anlächelte. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns sehr bald wieder, William.“

John nickte nur noch einmal, dann legte er Sherlock sanft seine Hand ins Kreuz und schob ihn eilig Richtung Ausgang. Kaum dass sie draußen und außer Hörweite waren, ließ John seine Maske fallen. Ohne von Sherlock zu lassen, warf er seine Krücke in die Luft und fing sie im Flug auf, spannte die Faust um den Schaft und lief ganz ohne zu humpeln auf das Eingangstor zu.

„Er könnte uns noch immer beobachten“, gab Sherlock zu bedenken.

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Wenn ich diesem Typen noch einmal gegenübertreten muss, werde ich ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen!“, knurrte John.

Vor dem Anwesen sahen sie sich nach einem Taxi um, doch allein die Vorstellung, sich in den engen Fond zu setzen und die Fahrtin die Baker Street seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, widerstrebte Sherlock zutiefst.

„Können wir... noch ein Stück zu Fuß gehen?“, fragte er daher.

„Natürlich“, sagte John sogleich und überließ Sherlock die Wahl der Strecke.

*

In der Nähe von Lord Morans Anwesen entdeckten sie einen Park, in dessen Zentrum sich ein großer Teich befand. Die Hände in die Jackentaschen gestopft, liefen Sherlock und John dicht am Ufer entlang.

„Hast du mit jemandem sprechen können?“, fragte John, nachdem sie einige Zeit stillschweigend gelaufen waren.

Sherlock nickte und erzählte kurz und knapp von dem Treffen mit Amalia, Richard und Sebastian. Er erwähnte, dass Letzterer etwas später dazu gekommen war und in was für einem Zustand er sich befunden hatte.

„Ich befürchte, er hat die letzten Tage bei einem anderen Alpha verbracht“, sagte Sherlock und John knurrte bestätigend. „Er scheint sich gewehrt zu haben, aber ob und inwiefern er erfolgreich damit war, kann ich nicht sagen.“

„Warum geht er überhaupt zu Moran zurück, wenn der ihn wie Dreck behandelt?“, fragte John wütend.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, denke aber, dass das mit den anderen Omegas in Morans Haus zu tun haben könnte. Sebastian war der Erste dort, vielleicht verspürt er den anderen gegenüber eine Art Verpflichtung.“

John gab ein Brummen von sich und richtete seinen Blick auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche. Die linke Hand an seiner Seite ballte er wieder und wieder zur Faust, während die rechte die Krücke im Würgegriff umklammert hielt.

„Und du? Hast du noch etwas herausgefunden?“, fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

John nickte und schniefte trotzig. „Moran hat mir... Dr. Waters viel Geld für dich geboten. Als Bonus würde er einen von seinen Omegas hinzugeben. Offenbar gibt es einen in seiner... in seinem Haushalt, den er gern loswerden würden und der... pflegeleichter wäre als du. Jemand, der viel Freude und wenig Arbeit machen würde.“

„Sebastian?“, fragte Sherlock, dem Johns vorsichtige Formulierung nicht entgangen war.

„Nein, es ging um eine Frau. Ihren Namen hat er nicht genannt. Aber es war wohl nicht die Omega, die uns die Tür geöffnet hat.“

„Amalia“, ergänzte Sherlock.

„Ja, nicht sie... Vielleicht ging es um Anastasia, nachdem sie nun... Ich weiß nicht... weniger attraktiv ist für Moran.“ John trat nach einem Kiesel, der in seinem Weg lag. Das Steinchen klickte ein paar Mal auf dem Gehweg, prallte an einem Zweig ab und landete mit einem _Plop_ im Wasser. „Er _tauscht_ seine Omegas, Sherlock. Das heißt, es gibt noch andere Alphas, die so sind wie er! Alphas, die das Leben ihrer Omegas nicht wertschätzen und sie benutzen wie...“

„Ware.“

„Ja“, seufzte John. „Das alles erinnert mich an dieses verfluchte Bordell in Afghanistan. Wie es aussieht, war der Besitzer dort auch ein Mehrfachbündler. Die... die Omegas trugen alle so eine Art Kragen um den Hals, der verhindern sollte, dass sie von den _Gästen_ gebissen werden“, sagte er und zeichnete den besagten Bissschutz mit der Linken in die Luft um seinen eigenen Hals.

Ob Morans Omegas auch so einen ‚Schutz’ erhielten, wenn sie an andere Alphas verliehen wurden? Was war, wenn sie dennoch gebissen wurden? Verlangte Moran Wiedergutmachung in Form von finanziellen Mitteln und anderen Gefälligkeiten oder überließ er die Omegas einfach in der Obhut ihrer neuen Alphas?

„Was passiert, wenn ein Omega von zwei verschiedenen Alpha gebissen wird?“, wollte Sherlock wissen. „Löst der zweite Bund den ersten ab?“ Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das wäre. Natürlich konnte Sherlock nur aus seiner eigenen Erfahrung Rückschlüsse ziehen und sein Bund – sein _Seelenbund_ – war etwas ganz Besonderes. Sich vorzustellen, dass ein anderer Alpha versuchen könnte, sich an ihn zu binden... Was würde das für seinen Körper, für seiner Seele bedeuten? Würde er den Bruch des Seelenbundes überhaupt überleben?

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich war immer davon überzeugt, ein Bund sei endgültig und eine von anderen Alphas respektierte Grenze. Jetzt zu erfahren, dass dem offenbar nicht so ist... Sherlock?“ John drehte sich zu Sherlock um, als er realisierte, dass dieser stehengeblieben war.

Sherlock zitterte am ganzen Leib. All die Informationen, all das Leid und die Ungerechtigkeit waren zu viel. Hilflosigkeit schwemmte jede seiner Zellen und verknotete seine Eingeweide. Er war sicher, dass seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen würden, wenn er auch nur einen weiteren Schritt machte.

John ließ die Krücke fallen, überbrückte die kurze Distanz und griff nach Sherlocks Oberarmen, wie um ihn zu stützen. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“

„John...“, sagte Sherlock leise, aber ohne seinen Alpha anzusehen. „Würdest du... Würdest du mich nicht auch... tauschen? Gegen einen anderen Omega? Gegen einen, der nicht so... undankbar, egoistisch... und... und arrogant ist?“

„Sherlock... was redest du denn da?“, fragte John in einem besorgten, ungläubigen Tonfall. „Ich würde nie... Oh Gott, ich _liebe_ dich, du Idiot! Das weißt du doch, oder?! Ich würde dich nie hergeben oder zulassen, dass man dich mir wegnimmt!“, sagte John und zog Sherlock in seine Arme.

Sherlock klammerte sich an John und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Sein Herz klopfte mit einem Mal so heftig, dass er glaubte, eine Panikattacke zu erleiden. Er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte und wie Tränen unter seinen Lidern prickelten, aber etwas hielt sie davon ab, überzuquellen und den sich auftürmenden Stress in seinem Inneren ein Ventil zu bieten. Abgehackte Atemzüge brannten in seiner Lunge. Die kühle Luft kroch dort unter seine Kleidung, wo er John nicht berührte, und intensivierte das irritierende Gefühl der Verlorenheit.

Einzig John war warm und... sicher.

Sherlock benötigte viele tiefe Atemzüge, um seine aufgewühlten Emotionen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber als er sich stabil genug fühlte, hob er seinen Kopf und legte seine Stirn gegen Johns.

Sie waren sich zu nah, um einander in die Augen sehen zu können. Die ganzen kleines Details überlagerten sich und ließen Johns Gesicht verschwimmen, wenn Sherlock sie alle auf einmal zu betrachten versuchte. Die Bartstoppeln, die seit der morgendlichen Rasur nachgewachsen waren; die zahlreichen flachen und tieferen Falten, die seiner Mimik so viel Charakter verliehen; die ersten weißen Härchen in seinen Augenbrauen und die dunklen Kränze seiner Wimpern. Das mit Kupfer durchschossene Blau seiner Iriden. Die schmalen, rosafarbenen Lippen.

„Du liebst mich?“

John schob eine Hand zwischen sie und streichelte mit dem Daumen über Sherlocks Wange, bog seine Finger um Sherlocks Nacken.

„Ja“, erwiderte er schlicht.

Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, strich mit seiner Nase sanft über Johns und berührte mit seinen Lippen zaghaft den anderen Mund. Sie küssten sich sanft und ohne Eile, ganz so, als ob die Welt um sie herum stehengeblieben wäre und einzig und allein dieser Moment zählte.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Sherlock kaum eine Haaresbreite von John entfernt. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er diese Worte aussprach und ihr Gewicht wog schwer zwischen ihnen.

*

Die Fahrt in die Baker Street verbrachten sie schweigend. Nur ihre Hände lagen auf der Sitzbank zwischen ihnen und hielten einander fest. Gelegentlich tauschten sie einen Blick oder ein trauriges Lächeln aus, aber keinem von beiden gelang es, den seltsamen Nachmittag gänzlich abzuschütteln.

Zurück in der Wohnung rief Sherlock bei Sergeant Donovan an und erstattete ihr Bericht. Sie war alles andere als glücklich darüber, dass Sherlock und John sich dieser möglichen Gefahr gestellt hatten und wies unnötiger Weise noch einmal darauf hin, dass sie nichts gegen Lord Moran in der Hand hatten. Nachdem dieser seine Geldstrafe wegen Körperverletzung bezahlt hatte, war er inden Augen des Gesetzes ausreichend gemaßregelt worden. Außerdem wurde ein kleines Schmerzensgeld an die durch Sebastian verletzte Betafrau festgesetzt und eine Ermahnung gegen den Omega ausgesprochen. Weiterführende Ermittlungen gegen ihn waren nicht geplant.

Es war Sally anzuhören, dass sie mit dieser Tatsache nicht glücklich war, aber auch sie musste sich den geltenden Regeln beugen.

Der Vorwurf, dass Lord Moran eine Form von Menschenhandel betrieb, bedurfte stichhaltiger Beweise. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war es schwierig, eine Aussage von seinen Omegas zu bekommen und selbst dann würde sie nicht ausreichen, um die betreffenden Alphas anzuklagen. Dass sich diese Alphas im Falle ihrer Schuld freiwillig stellen würden, stand wohl außer Frage.

„Tut mir leid, Sherlock“, sagte Sally in den Hörer. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir zumindest den McKenzie-Fall gelöst bekommen, bevor es noch weitere Opfer gibt.“

Sherlock schnaubte frustriert. „Vielleicht hat er nach den ganzen Zeitungsartikeln Wind von Lord Morans Machenschaften bekommen und plant bereits einen Rachefeldzug gegen ihn...“

„So etwas solltest du nicht sagen...“

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem... Im Moment haben wir keine brauchbare Spur, was den McKenzie-Fall betrifft. Es bleibt uns also ohnehin nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten, dass der Täter erneut zuschlägt.“

„Vielleicht hat er es aufgegeben oder sein Ziel erreicht.“

„So funktioniert das normalerweise nicht mit Serienmorden, Sally...“, sagte Sherlock und sah zu John, der mit der aufgeschlagenen Tageszeitung in seinem Sessel saß. Statt sie zu lesen, lauschte er jedoch dem Gespräch – das erkannte Sherlock an seinen stillstehenden Augen. Er nahm Sally das Versprechen ab, sich zu melden, sollte sich etwas Neues ergeben und legte auf.

„Irgendwas Interessantes in der Zeitung?“, fragte Sherlock. Er ging langsam auf John zu, schob seinHandy in die Hosentasche und blieb unmittelbar vor seinen überkreuzten Knien stehen.

John sah ertappt auf, räusperte sich verhalten und faltete die Zeitung, ehe er sie auf den Beistelltisch legte. „Nicht wirklich“, sagte er stellte das überkreuzte Bein zurück auf den Boden.

Sherlock, der dies als eine Einladung verstand, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf die Armlehne des Sessels und rutschte seitlich auf Johns Schoß. Er legte die andere Hand auf Johns Schulter, platzierte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seiner Schläfe und drückte sich gegen die Seite seines Kopfes.

Ganz automatisch zog John Sherlock näher an sich heran, um zu verhindern, dass dieser von seinem Schoß glitt und schmiegte sich seinerseits gegen jeden Zentimeter, den er erwischen konnte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und seufzte nur.

„Was ist?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Nichts... Ich wollte nur fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber das ist es natürlich nicht.“

Sherlock verneinte wortlos.

„Wir müssen nicht mehr darüber reden. Zumindest nicht heute...“

„Ich wüsste ohnehin nicht, was ich noch dazu sagen sollte. Der Fall liegt vorerst auf Eis. Moran wird weitermachen wie bisher und Sebastian, Anastasia, Amalia, Richard und die anderen beiden werden irgendwann zugrunde gehen... Wer weiß, wie viele andere Om—“

„Stopp! Bitte...“, unterbrach John und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halsbeuge. „Ich ertrage das heute nicht mehr...“

Sherlock löste sich ein wenig von John, um ihn ansehen zu können. Die zerfurchte Stirn und die bebenden Lider seiner geschlossenen Augen zeichneten ein Bild der Verzweiflung. Zwar war es gut zu wissen, dass John solche Taten abscheulich fand und helfen wollte, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Gleichzeitig fiel es Sherlock jedoch schwer, ihn derartig leiden zu sehen.

Seine Lippen streiften Johns Gesicht, seine Braue, die Stirn und Ohrmuschel. „Du bist nicht so wie sie... Du bist etwas Besonderes, einmalig.“

„Aber das ist doch gerade der Punkt! Ich will in dieser Hinsicht nichts Besonderes sein. Ich will, dass es normal ist, Omegas als gleichberechtigte... als gleich_wertige_ Mitmenschen zu sehen und nicht als... als Ware, die unter Alphas getauscht wird! Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass jemand... dass dieser _Lord_ Interesse an dir gezeigt hat, eben weil er dich nur als ein _Objekt_ wahrnimmt, das seine Gier kurzzeitig befriedigt.“

John wickelte beide Arme um Sherlock und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass Sherlock meinte, seine Knochen knirschen zu hören. „Gott... Ich will das alles ungeschehen machen... Ich will, dass die Menschen aufwachen und sehen, was sie angerichtet haben. Ich will, dass du jede Straße dieser Stadt entlanggehen kannst, ohne dir Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass irgendein dahergelaufener Alpha versucht, dich zu seinem_Eigentum_ zu machen...“

Sherlock, der John so gut es ging festhielt, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren und um seinem Alpha zur selben Zeit den benötigten Halt zu geben, lauschte dem inbrünstigen Monolog mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Du hilfst“, sagte er und drückte John zurück gegen die Lehne, so dass sie einander ansehen konnten. „Du hilfst _so sehr_, mein eigenes Weltbild zu korrigieren und mir zu zeigen, dass es auch anders geht. _Du_ bist so wichtig... und ich _liebe_ dich. Wir gehören zusammen, du und ich, nicht weil wir aneinander gebunden sind“, Sherlock fummelte am Kragen seines Hemdes, bis sich die obersten beiden Knöpfe gelöst hattenund er den Stoff soweit beiseite schieben konnte, dass das Bissmal sichtbar wurde, „nicht deswegen“, er tippte sich mit der anderen Hand auf sein Brustbrust direkt über dem Herzen, „sondern deswegen!“

John sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, seine Augen schimmerten feucht. „Sherlock...“, japste er atemlos, dann zog er Sherlock wieder an sich und küsste ihn innig.

Sherlock erwiderte den Kuss ebenso heftig, beinahe verzweifelt, tauchte seine Zunge in Johns Mund und leckte besitzergreifend über ihr Gegenstück. „Du gehörst zu mir“, raunte er, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, „und ich zu dir!“

„Ja“, keuchte John, während seine Hände unablässig über Sherlocks Rücken und Hüfte streichelten. Doch letztendlich war die Position zu ungünstig, um mehr als das zuzulassen, daher wand sich Sherlock widerwillig aus Johns Schoß und zog ihn mit sich auf die Beine.

„Seit wir über unseren Seelenbund gesprochen haben, hatten wir noch nicht einmal Sex... Ich denke, das sollten wir ändern“, sagte Sherlock und küsste sich über Johns Hals. Der legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und biss sich in die Unterlippe, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir waren beide zu... angespannt... Bist du sicher, dass du—“

„Ja, definitiv“, unterbrach Sherlock John und küsste ihn erneut, ehe er nach seiner Hand griff und ihn in Richtung seines Zimmer zog. In der Küche hielt John jedoch inne.

„Warte, hast du... Gleitgel? Ich meine, nicht dass wir so weit gehen müssen, nur—“

Sherlock drehte sich herum und stellte sich so dicht vor John, dass sie einander quasi von Kopf bis Fuß berührten. Seine Rechte legte sich ungeniert über die Ausbuchtungin Johns Schritt und ertastete mit Genugtuung die halbsteife Erektion unter dem festen Jeansstoff.

„John? Meine letzte Hitzephase ist eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her und ich will dich heute Nacht unbedingt in mir spüren. Also – dein Zimmer? Oder ist die Tube in deinem Nachttisch bereits leer?“

„_Gott_... du!“

*

Sherlock konnte nicht behaupten, dass er tatsächlich so selbstsicher war, wie er sich gab. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Sex außerhalb der Hitzephase haben würde und er wusste nicht, wie sein Körper reagieren würde. In der Hitzephase hatte sich das alles verselbständigt und die _Natur_ hatte das Ruder übernommen, aber nun...? Er war – bestimmt völlig zurecht – unsicher, ob und wie er Johns Alphapenis in sich aufnehmen konnte, ohne es augenblicklich zu bereuen.

Die Nacht, in der er aufgrund seines Experiments eine Scheinhitze erlebt hatte und regelrecht über John hergefallen war, war ihm noch deutlich in Erinnerung und es war keine Erfahrung, die er wiederholen wollte. Aber er bezweifelte, dass jene Nacht mit der bevorstehenden verglichen werden konnte. Viel hatte sich seither zwischen ihnen getan, die Situation war eine gänzlich andere.

Als sie das Zimmer im zweiten Stock betraten, versicherte sich John noch einmal, ob Sherlock wirklich mit ihm schlafen wollte.

Sherlock verdrehte in gespielter Empörung die Augen und öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, ließ den Stoff zu Boden gleiten und fing an, sich die Hose auszuziehen – und das alles, ohne John auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als er fertig war, hatte sich John noch immer nicht gerührt. Sherlock trat an ihn heran und griff unzeremoniell nach seinem Hosenbund, zog ihn näher an sich heran und öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss mit flinken Fingern. Gleichzeitig drückte er John einen Kuss auf die Lippen und suchte seinen Blick unter gesenkten Lidern.

„Muss ich alles allein machen oder hilfst du mir ein wenig?“, fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und schob seine Hand durch den Hosenschlitz. John japste überrascht auf, als Sherlock seine Erektion durch den Stoff der Unterhose umfasste und sanft knetete.

Wenig später lagen sie nackt zusammen in Johns altemBett, die Tube Gleitgel in greifbarer Nähe, und küssten sich. Die anfängliche Nervosität, die Sherlock mit seiner gespielten Verwegenheit überdecken wollte, trat zunehmend in den Hintergrund. Sie ließen sich alle Zeit der Welt, einander zu streicheln, zu küssen und zu ertasten, ohne dem alles versengenden Diktat einer Hitzephase ausgeliefert zu sein. Es war eine neue Form von Genuss, von Intimität, die Sherlock nicht erwartet hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz meinte er zu spüren, wie seine Nerven immer empfindlicher auf die zarten Berührungen reagierten; wie sich sein Körper immer mehr unter der verheißungsvollen Reibung wand, welche die Finger in seinem Inneren ausübten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die aufbäumende Lust ihren Höhepunkt fand und ihn erschöpft zurück in die Kissen sinken lassen würde. Aber dazu sollte es noch nicht kommen.

Sherlock entzog sich den Fingern und rollte auf die Seite, John entgegen, und streichelte mit beiden Hände über Johns mittlerweile vollkommen erigierten Penis. Sanft strich er die samtene Haut zurück, entblößte den Kopf und verteilte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich unter der Vorhaut gesammelt hatte, über der Eichel.

Bis auf das eine Mal, als er John in den Mund genommen hatte, hatte er in seiner Hitzephase nie viel Zeit gehabt, sich John zu widmen. Jetzt war es anders und er genoss es maßlos, die kleinen hilflosen Laute aus John herauszulocken und von seinen Lippen zu küssen.

„Sherlock“, raunte John andächtig und vertiefte den Kuss, während er mit einer Hand hinter sich langte und nach etwas suchte. Als er es hatte gefunden, stützte er sich mit dem anderen Arm über Sherlock ab und zeigte ihm die Tube Gleitgel. „Kann ich?“

Sherlock nickte stumm, unsicher, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass John die Tube nicht gleich öffnete, sondern sich in langsamen Schritten über seine Brust und den Bauch küsste, bis die Spitze von Sherlocks Penis sein Kinn touchierte. Er setzte einen einzelnen Kuss auf die gerötete Krone und leckte etwas von dem Präejakulat ab, gerade als sich ihre Blicke begegneten.

„Lehn dich zurück, entspann dich...“, sagte er und stülpte seine Lippen über Sherlocks Erektion.

Überrascht über die plötzliche Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, keuchte Sherlock laut auf. Seine Hüften hoben sich ganz von selbst vom Laken und ließen seinen Penis tiefer in Johns Mund gleiten. Der gab einen dunklen, zufriedenen Laut von sich, ließ Sherlock fast vollständig aus seinem Mund gleiten, nur um ihn wenig später bis zur Wurzel aufzusaugen.

„Oh, John!“

Auf die Ellbogen gestützt fuhr John damit fort, seinen Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen – mal langsamer, mal schneller – und Sherlocks Erektion entweder nur teilweise oder aber im Ganzen in seine Kehle stoßen zu lassen. Erst als Sherlock schwer atmete und alles andere um sich herum vergessen hatte, ließ er von ihm ab und sah mit geweiteten Pupillen zu ihm auf.

Sherlocks Wangen glühten, sein Hals war ausgetrocknet und etwas rau, seine Brustwarzen hatten sich zu festen Knoten zusammengezogen und sandten bei der kleinsten Berührung heißkalte Schauer in seinen Schritt. Sein Penis glänzte feucht in dem letzten blauen Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel, und der schiere _Hunger_ in Johns Augen ließ seinen Magen Purzelbäume schlagen.

„Ich will dich“, raunte er, bevor John auf die Idee kam, ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, ohne dass er je in ihm war.

John richtete sich soweit auf, dass er zwischen Sherlocks gespreizten Beinen kniete, und griff nach der Tube. Sie gab ein schmatzendes Knarzen von sich, als er sie öffnete und etwas von der viskosen Flüssigkeit auf seine ausgestreckten Finger gab. Er verstrich sie großzügig über Sherlocks Anus, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, in diesen einzudringen.

„Spann den Muskel hier so fest an, wie du kannst.“

„Was? Warum?“, fragte Sherlock irritiert.

„Vertrau mir, ja? Bitte...“

Sherlock tat, wie ihm geheißen, kam sich aber etwas lächerlich dabei vor. Er versuchte, aus Johns Mimik zu lesen, worauf er es abzielte, beschloss letztendlich aber, sich dem Experiment voll und ganz zu widmen. Johns Blick ruhte geduldig auf seinem Gesicht, während zwei seiner Finger immer wieder um den Hautknoten kreisten und er Sherlock ein Kompliment nach dem anderen aussprach.

„Du bist unglaublich sexy, weißt du das? Wenn du dich sehen könntest... Und wie du duftest... wie Sommerregen und Honig, Mondlicht und Nachtschatten... ich liebe diesen Duft so sehr...“

Mit der freien Hand streichelte John über die Innenseite von Sherlocks Oberschenkel und verursachte eine Gänsehaut, die sich in Windeseile über dem Rest seines Körpers ausbreitete. Sherlock saugte Luft in seine Lunge und versuchte stillzuhalten, statt John wollüstig sein Becken entgegenzuschieben, bis er endlich, _endlich_, weitermachte.

„Du machst das sehr gut... Sag mir, wenn es zu schwierig wird, ja?“ 

Sherlock nickte und unterdrückte das leise Wimmern, das sich in seinen Mund verirrt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie John mit der freien Hand träge über seine Erektion rieb, wie die Eichel wieder und wieder in seiner Faust verschwand und er das Handgelenk leicht drehte, um die richtige Stimulation zu erzeugen.

Wie viel Zeit auf diese Art verging, vermochte Sherlock nicht zu sagen, aber bald begannen seine Muskeln zu zittern und er wusste, dass er die Spannung nicht länger halten konnte.

„Kann nicht... mehr.“

„Gut, okay... noch einen Moment, ja? Das machst du sehr gut. Sieh mich an, sieh mich an“, sagte John und beugte sich über Sherlock. Erneut griff er zu der Tube Gleitgel und verteilte etwas von dem Inhalt auf seiner Erektion. Anschließend stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze neben Sherlocks Schulter ab, während er mit der anderen die Spitze seiner Erektion an die zitternde Körperöffnung führte. Sie war heiß, glühte förmlich. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihre Haut gelegt, aber Abkühlung gab es nicht.

„Und jetzt... lass los.“

Sherlock hätte seine Muskeln nicht länger anspannen können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Jede Faser in seinem Körper atmete erleichtert auf, als er sich entspannte. Doch all das war augenblicklich vergessen, denn im gleichen Moment drang John in ihn ein. Es war leichter, als erwartet. Die erschöpfte Muskulatur war nicht in der Lage, sich zu verkrampfen und ließ den ersten Teil von Johns beträchtlichem Umfang fast mühelos passieren.

Nichtsdestotrotz war die Grenze der Spannfähigkeit des Muskelrings schnell erreicht und Sherlocks Synapsen feuerten Impuls um Impuls über seine Nervenbahnen. Er krallte sich mit allen zehn Fingern ein Johns Arme und keuchte abgehackt.

„John!“

Sein Alpha hielt augenblicklich inne und flüsterte beruhigende Worte gegen Sherlocks Brustkorb. „Ist okay, ist okay... wir müssen nicht—“

„Nein, nicht aufhören! Warte... warte einen Moment, ja?“, verlangte Sherlock und versuchte, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, was in seiner Hitzephase passierte, dass er John problemlos in sich aufnehmen konnte. Es war der gleiche Körper und dennoch hatte er nun das Gefühl, in der Mitte gespalten zu werden, während sich abertausend Rezeptoren nicht zwischen Lust und Schmerz entscheiden konnten.

„Sherlock... bitte, lass uns—“

„Es ist nur... ungewohnt. Du bist so groß... Beweg dich ein bisschen, ja? Langsam, langsam“, bat Sherlock und drückte seine Hände gegen Johns Brust, um die seichten Stöße zu lenken, zu dirigieren und notfalls aufzuhalten.

„Genau so, genau so!“ Mit zunehmender Reibung verstärkte sich die Erregung in Sherlocks Innerem exponentiell. Der unnachgiebige Druck auf seine Prostata, die schiere Fülle und die unmittelbare Nähe zu seinem Alpha vereinnahmten ihn zusätzlich. Jedes noch so kleine Stück, das John in ihn drang oder aus ihm herausglitt sandte eine Vielzahl von Lichtblitzen durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn lustvoll zucken und stöhnen.

Schon bald spürte er, dass das Gleiten leichter vonstatten ging und dass sich John ungehemmter bewegen konnte. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und lief über seine Schläfen, als es ihm schließlich gelang, vollkommen in Sherlock zu versinken. Er stieß einen Laut aus, der mehr Knurren als Stöhnen war und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihre Münder in einem hitzigen Kuss zu vereinen.

Sherlock nahm wahr, dass seine Erektion wieder stocksteif zwischen ihren Bäuchen klemmte und vermutlich nicht einmal ein Windhauch nötig sein würde, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. _Oh Gott_, aber er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Nachdem sie solange dafür gekämpft hatten und nun nichts weiter existierte als diese unfassbare Lust, war er nicht bereit für den Abschluss.

„John! John!“, rief er immer wieder – nicht sicher, ob es eher Bitten oder Flehen war. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut wechselte sich mit dem arrhythmischen Schnaufen und dem kopflosen Stöhnen ab, das an der Wand widerhallte. Nicht selten erstarb es in einem atemlosen Kuss.

„Willst du kommen?“, fragte John zwischen schweren Atemzügen.

„Ja, nein... _ja!_“ Sherlock konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, wusste weder vor noch zurück. Erst als John seine Hand griff, sie um seine Erektion legte und er die Berührung spürte wie einen elektrischen Schlag, wusste Sherlock, dass er ihr Liebesspiel nicht länger hinauszögern konnte. Augenblicklich rann ein Schauer durch seine Gliedmaße und ließ sie haltlos zucken. Er schaffte es kaum, seine Hand zweimal auf und ab zu bewegen, da überrollte ihn die Ekstase wie eine unaufhaltsame Kraft.

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ungehalten auf, während seine Muskeln kontrahierten und die Erektion in seinem Inneren mit einem eisernen Griff umklammerte.

Er glaubte, John atemlos fluchen zu hören; spürte, wie er sich ein letztes Mal tief in ihn schob und sich zitternd ergoss. Johns Stirn ruhte auf Sherlocks Brustkorb, während er versuchte, ausreichend Sauerstoff in seine Lunge zu transportieren und Sherlock nicht gleichzeitig mit seinem gesamten Gewicht zu belasten.

Sherlock hingegen umfasste Johns Kopf und zog ihn soweit hoch, dass er ihn küssen konnte, dann umarmte er ihn so fest wie möglich und schmiegte sein Gesicht in das verschwitzte, blonde Haar.

„Okay?“, fragte John, kaum in der Lage, das eine Wort auszusprechen.

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und küsste Johns Schopf, schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn und spürte demSummen und Prickeln in seinem Körper nach, das gar nicht mehr zu enden schien. John war noch immer in ihm, aber ohne Nodus rutschte er Stück für Stück heraus, so dass das warme Sperma am Rand austrat und über seine Pobacken lief.

Sherlock kümmerte es nicht. Dieser Moment war so viel wichtiger als die Unversehrtheit des Lakens. Er streichelte über Johns Haar, den Nacken und die Schultern, bis sich ihr Atem normalisiert hatte. Draußen war es längst stockdunkel.

„John?“

„Hm?“

„Wenn... meine nächste Hitzephase anfängt...“

Neugierig darüber, was Sherlock sagen würde, richtete sich John soweit auf, dass er Sherlock ins Gesicht sehen konnte, auch wenn er nicht mehr als die Konturen ausmachen konnte. Er strich ihm eine verschwitzte Locke aus der Stirn und platzierte einen Kuss, den er sich einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, auf Sherlocks Wange.

„Ja?“

„Vielleicht ist es dumm, aber... ich... ich möchte unseren Bund erneuern. Ich möchte es diesmal richtig machen.“

Johns Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Unseren Bund erneuern? Das...“ Erneut küsste er Sherlock, diesmal direkt auf den Mund. „Wirklich?“

„Ja, es sei denn, du willst nicht?“

„Doch, ich will. Unbedingt sogar!“

*

Sie lagen noch eine Weile wach in dieser Nacht, sprachen aber nicht viel.

Sie schliefen Arm in Arm ein, nur um wenige Stunden später von Sherlocks Handy geweckt zu werden. Schlaftrunken tastete er über den Nachttisch, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er in Johns altem Zimmer war und sich das Handy in seiner Hosentasche auf dem Boden befand. Mürrisch schälte er sich aus dem Bett und verkniff das Gesicht, als ein dumpfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte. Die Folgen ihres Liebesspiels würden ihn wohl noch ein paar Tage lang begleiten.

Leise seufzend stand Sherlock auf und umrundete das Bett. Er griff nach der Hose und suchte in der völligen Dunkelheit nach der Tasche, zog schließlich das Handy heraus und studierte das Display. Es war 3:47 Uhr und der Anruf kam von einer unbekannten Nummer.

„Holmes“, sagte er mit schlafrauer Stimme.

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung hörte er das verzweifelte Schluchzen einer Frau.

„Wer... Amalia?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Er... er ist tot! Oh Gott, er ist tot... Bitte, bitte hilf uns“, sagte sie wimmernd, dann brach die Verbindung ab.

+++

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

Amalia saß zitternd auf den Stufen vor dem Haus, als John und Sherlock aus dem Taxi sprangen. Während sie sich immer wieder über die nackten Arme rieb, dabei apathisch vor und zurück schaukelte, war ihre einzige Interaktion mit den ankommenden Männern ein Fingerzeig auf die geöffnete Haustür.

Nur kurz debattierte John mit sich, ob er sich der verstörten Omega annehmen sollte, doch er entschied sich, Sherlock zu folgen, der ohne zu zögern ins Innere des Gebäudes trat.

Das Bild, das sich im hellerleuchteten Anwesen der Morans bot, war ein schreckliches. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte John daheim die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche mitgenommen, doch wie er vermutete, war hier mit ein paar Verbänden wahrscheinlich nichts mehr auszurichten.

Blutige Fußspuren zogen eine Linie aus dem Obergeschoss die Treppen hinunter, quer durch den Eingangsbereich, wurden schwächer und rissen schließlich vor der halboffenen Tür zu Lord Morans Arbeitszimmer ab.

„Wir müssen die Polizei verständigen“, wisperte John.

„Noch nicht“, zischte Sherlock genauso leise zurück.

Er legte den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen und gab John so zu verstehen, dass er ruhig sein sollte. Sichtlich angespannt kniff er die Augen zusammen und lauschte angestrengt. Auch John spitzte die Ohren, doch das Haus antwortete ihm mit nichts als gespenstischer Stille.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung gab Sherlock John zu verstehen, dass er nach oben gehen sollte, während Sherlock selbst das Arbeitszimmer kontrollieren würde.

John nickte zur Bestätigung, verstärkte den Griff um die mitgebrachte Tasche und eilte die Treppen hinauf, selbst wenn es ihm ungemein widerstrebte, seinen Omega allein zu lassen.

Die Blutspuren führten zwar nach unten, hatten jedoch im Obergeschoss ihren Ursprung. Deutlich hoben sich die braunroten Flecken von dem beigefarbenen Teppich ab, mit dem sowohl Treppe als auch Fußboden ausgelegt waren.

Im ersten Stock führten mehrere geschlossene Türen in verschiedene Zimmer. Lediglich die Tür am Ende des Gangs, dort wo die karmesinrote Spur begann, war geöffnet. Überdeutlich nahm John den metallischen Geruch des Blutes wahr. Er konnte ihn förmlich in seinem Mund schmecken. Angewidert verzog er die Nase und presste die Zunge gegen den Gaumen. Um das Aroma loszuwerden, schluckte er mehrfach vergeblich. Die feinen Haare auf seinen Armen standen zu Berge und kalter Schweiß sammelte sich in seinem Nacken, während Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte – alles in ihm war in äußerster Alarmbereitschaft.

Er wünschte, das vertraute Gewicht seiner Dienstwaffe in der Hand zu spüren, als er sich vorsichtig in den Raum schob.

Wie angewurzelt blieb John im Türrahmen stehen und ließ das schreckliche Bild auf sich wirken. Die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen war ihm bewusst, dass eine Pistole hier genauso wenig hilfreich sein würde wie seine mitgebrachten Verbände. Er befand sich in einem rotgesprenkelten Schlafzimmer, sicherlich das des Hausherren, in dem es wirkte, als habe ein übermütiger Künstler eimerweise Farbe verteilt.

Der Lord selbst lag nackt und leblos auf seinem Bett; die Handgelenke waren mit Hilfe von Kabelbindern an den Rahmen gebunden. Der Kopf ruhte auf der Brust, die Beine waren gespreizt, auch sie festgebunden, als hätte jemand sicherstellen wollen, dass sich Moran keinesfalls bewegen konnte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte John, dass die Laken unter Morans Körper nicht etwa rot, sondern vom Blut des Alphas getränkt waren.

Eilig trat John an das Bett heran und drückte Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen Morans Hals. Wie erwartet konnte er keinen Puls spüren. Stattdessen rollte der Kopf zur Seite und entblößte einen massiven Schnitt, der die Haut auseinanderklaffen ließ. Ein weiterer schien die Arterie am Oberschenkel geöffnet zu haben.

Doch dies vermutete John mehr, als dass er es sah. Zu viel Blut war über die Leiche des Lords geflossen, als dass man einzelne Verletzungen deutlich ausmachen konnte. Es war die Ähnlichkeit zu den anderen Tatorten, die Johns Annahme stützte.

Lediglich ein einzelnes Detail stach hervor und bildete einen grotesken Unterschied zu den vorherigen Tatorten. An der Wand hinter dem breiten Doppelbett standen in tiefroten Lettern die Worte _NIE WIEDER_.

Der Mörder musste sich direkt auf das Bett gestellt und den Finger mehrfach in das Blut des Alphas getaucht haben, um seine Botschaft zu hinterlassen. Deshalb waren seine Füße auch voller Blut gewesen, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer geflüchtet war und ins Arbeitszimmer...

Der Mörder musste noch im Haus sein!

„Fuck, Sherlock!“

Panisch rannte John aus dem Raum, den Gang und die Treppen hinunter. Beinahe wäre er gestürzt, weil er die letzten drei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Sein linkes Knie protestierte mit einem Knirschen, als er strauchelnd seinen Lauf beschleunigte. Im Vorbeirennen suchte er im Eingangsbereich nach einer möglichen Verteidigungswaffe, schnappte eine gläserne Vase von einem Beistelltisch und eilte in das Arbeitszimmer.

„Sherlock!“

Erleichtert atmete John auf, als er seinen Omega unversehrt in der Mitte des Raumes stehen sah. In dessen Arm hing die weinende Amalia, die offensichtlich den Weg zurück ins Haus gefunden hatte. Unbeholfen strich Sherlock über ihre bebenden Schultern und murmelte beruhigende Phrasen.

Zu ihren Füssen lag ein weiterer Körper, ebenso leblos wie der Alpha im ersten Stock. Auch hier hing deutlich Blutgeruch in der Luft, was auf Grund der Menge, die in den hochflorigen Teppich gesickert war, nicht verwunderlich war. Vorsichtig trat John auf den Mann zu und erkannte in ihm Sebastian Moran.

Nur um sicherzugehen, stellte John die Vase ab, ging in die Hocke und suchte nach einem Puls. Doch auch hier war keiner zu finden – der Omega war tot.

„Er hat sich das Leben genommen...“, murmelte John fassungslos, als er die tiefen Schnitte in den Handgelenken des Mannes sah.

  
*

Die Tage und Wochen nach dem Tod der Morans waren nur mit einem Wort zu beschreiben: Chaos.

Die schreckliche Nacht in Notting Hill fungierte wie der Stein des Anstoßes, der dominoartig ein Ereignis das nächste jagen ließ.

Sebastians Moran hatte einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen, in dem er die Morde an den sechs Alphas sowie an seinem eigenen gestand. Er nahm die gesamte Schuld auf sich und sprach alle gebundenen Omegas von Mitwissen oder gar Mittäterschaft frei.

Als Produzent und Dealer hatte Sebastian die Omegas seinerzeit kennengelernt, während er ihnen _Seven _verkauft hatte. Sie alle hatten die Qual, die ihnen ihr Bund verursachte, nicht mehr ertragen und zu Drogen gegriffen, um sich zu betäuben.

Was zunächst nur ein lukratives Geschäft für Sebastian war, hatte sich alsbald als weitaus mehr entpuppt. Immer öfter kamen ihm traurige Geschichten von Unterdrückung, Misshandlung und Missbrauch durch die Hand von Alphas zu Ohren. Geschichten, die ihm selbst nicht fremd waren – war sein eigener Alpha doch ebenso grausam und sadistisch.

Irgendwann ertrug Sebastian all das Elend nicht mehr und wollte keine Minute länger tatenlos zusehen, wie sowohl die Omegas seiner Familie als auch seine Kunden unter ihren Bünden litten.

Er begann, an _Seven _zu forschen, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Bund zu brechen. Leider war dieses Unterfangen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die Omegas nur retten konnte, wenn die Alphas verschwinden würden. Ihr Schicksal war somit besiegelt und Sebastian verfeinerte peu à peu die Rezeptur der Droge. So lange, bis es ihm gelang, dass eine gewaltsame Trennung des Bundes nicht mehr zum Tod des zurückgebliebenen Partners führte.

Zwar hatte die Testphase noch erste Opfer auf Seiten der Omegas gefordert, doch bereits bei der Ermordung des dritten Alphas hatte der Omega überlebt.

Sein oberstes Ziel war es stets gewesen, seine Familie aus den Fängen von Lord Moran zu befreien. Sebastian war nicht naturgegeben kaltblütig, das Töten verschaffte ihm keine Befriedigung.Doch stellte er auch klar, dass er keinen der Morde bereute und dass sie ein notwendiges Übel gewesen waren.

Eigentlich hatte Sebastian Augustus noch nicht töten wollen. Doch die Verhaftung, Anastasias brutale Misshandlung und Morans Drohung, Sebastian gänzlich an einen anderen Alpha abzugeben, hatten ihn zu einer raschen Handlung gezwungen. Als auch noch _William_ als ein weiteres potentielles Opfer in seinem Haus auftauchte, wurde Sebastian klar, dass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb.

Also hat er seine Familie mit Hilfe eines Schlafmittels, das er in Tee auflöste, betäubt, jedem der Omegas eine hohe Dosis _Seven _verabreicht und schließlich Lord Moran getötet. Für ihn selbst hat der Vorrat der Droge nicht mehr gereicht und das Risiko, nach dem Tod seines Alphas an dem gebrochenen Bund zu sterben – diesen Triumph hätte Sebastian Augustus nie und nimmer gegönnt. Also hat er sich selbst das Leben genommen.

Amalia berichtete, ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt und deshalb nur wenig von dem Schlaftee, den Sebastian verteilt hatte, getrunken zu haben. Sie kam kurz nach dem Mord an Moran zu sich und schleppte sich ins Erdgeschoss, wo sie den sterbenden Sebastian fand.

Bedauerlicherweise forderte der Tod von Augustus Moran ein weiteres Opfer. Auch Anastasia überlebte nicht. Zu schwach und ohne die unterstützende Wirkung von _Seven _verkraftete ihr Körper den Bruch nicht. Sie starb noch in derselben Nacht wie Augustus und Sebastian im Krankenhaus.

Die von John und Sherlock herbeigerufene Polizei sicherte den Tatort und durchsuchte das Grundstück. In der Gartenhütte fand man, verborgen hinter einer doppelten Wand, Sebastians Drogenlabor.

Hätte es seinerzeit, als man Augustus Moran abholen, um ihn zu Sebastian befragen wollte, nicht so ein unsägliches Chaos gegeben – vielleicht wäre man früher auf das Labor gestoßen und ein weiterer Mord hätte verhindert werden können. Selbst wenn niemand der Betroffenen um den Lord trauerte. Im Gegenteil, alle waren froh, dass der Täter gefunden worden war. Auch wenn der nicht mehr zur Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte.

Insgeheim fragte sich John manchmal, ob er Sebastians Aussage, dass die Omegas im Vorfeld wirklich nichts von den geplanten Morden gewusst hatten, Glauben schenken sollte. Wie war Sebastian in die Wohnungen und Häuser gekommen? Weshalb war keiner der Omegas zur Tatzeit daheim gewesen? Und warum hatten sie alle weiterhin _Seven _konsumiert, wenn sie doch angeblich nichts von der trennungsschmerzmildernden Wirkung gewusst haben konnten. Wozu hatten sie Vorräte angelegt, wenn sie den Bruch ihres Bundes nicht erwartet hatten?

Doch sowohl er als auch Sherlock sprachen die Polizei nicht auf diese Ungereimtheiten an. Scotland Yard selbst ermittelte nur halbherzig in diese Richtung. Sie befragten die Omegas ein weiteres Mal, glichen die Aussagen mit Morans Geständnis ab und schlossen die McKenzie-Akte nach wenigen Wochen.

Möglicherweise war auch der immense Mediendruck mitverantwortlich für den raschen Abschluss des Falls. War zum einen das erste Mal ein Omega des Serienmordes überführt worden, hatte Sebastians Abschiedsbrief auch noch eine weitere Wirkung auf die Öffentlichkeit.

In einem finalen Akt hatte der clevere Omega sein Geständnis an die Presse und das Fernsehen geschickt. Außerdem hatte er es auf diversen Internetseiten veröffentlicht und an die wenigen Hilfsorganisationen für Omegas verteilt. So hatte Sebastian sichergestellt, dass kein Alphapolizist oder Richter sein Vermächtnis verschwinden lassen konnte.

Es war kaum zu glauben, welche Wellen Sebastians Bekenntnis schlugen. In Windeseile passierte Unglaubliches. Die Öffentlichkeit mobilisierte sich. Omegas rebellierten. Betas standen auf und selbst zahlreiche Alphas, die der ungerechten Behandlung von Omegas nicht tatenlos zusehen wollten, schlossen sich an.

Irgendwer musste den Medien außerdem ein Bild mit der Botschaft an Morans Wand zugespielt haben, denn die Bewegung firmierte fortan unter dem Motto _NIE WIEDER. _Die Solidarisierung war unbegreiflich groß und längst überfällig.

Natürlich würde es ein langer Weg werden, bis betroffene Omegas ausreichend geschützt und tätliche Alphas ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden würden. Doch der Stein war ins Rollen gebracht worden – und er rollte unaufhaltsam.

Zu Johns und Sherlocks Überraschung entpuppte sich Mycroft als einer der größten Verfechter und Unterstützer für Omegarechte. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass die Regierung schnell über mögliche Gesetzesänderungen debattierte und Gelder für verschiedene Institutionen bereitstellte. Einer der ersten Anträge beinhaltete die Abschaffung des Mehrfachbundes.

Außerdem hatte man Sebastians Modifizierung von _Seven _konfisziert und forschte nun hochoffiziell an einem Hitzeblocker, den man interessierten Omegas kostenfrei zur Verfügung stellen wollte. Natürlich war das alles noch Zukunftsmusik und ein Erfolg überhaupt nicht abzusehen. Doch die ersten Schritte waren getan. Auch Sherlock leistete seinen Beitrag, indem er die bisherigen Ergebnisse seiner Version eines Hitzeblockers an Mycroft übergab.

John war unsagbar stolz auf Sherlock, wusste er doch, dass es seinem Omega nicht leichtgefallen war, seine Forschungsinhalte zu teilen – selbst wenn er weiter experimentieren konnte, sofern er denn wollte.

Doch derzeit wollte er nicht.

_ **Wochen später** _

„John... _hngg..._“

Hungrig leckte sich John über die Lippen, während er Sherlock im sanften Licht der Nachmittagssonne beobachtete. Die cremeweiße Haut, die sich so vortrefflich von dem dunklen Leder seines Sessels abhob. Die nackten Beine, die links und rechts von den Armlehnen baumelten. Die langen Finger, die den schlanken Omegapenis hielten und hektisch auf und ab fuhren.

„Du machst das ganz wunderbar... du bist so sexy...“

_Lernen Sie Ihre Körper auch außerhalb der Hitzephase kennen. _

So gerne John Sherlocks Hände durch seine ersetzt, sich vor ihn gekniet und die feuchte Erektion in den Mund genommen hätte – um nichts in der Welt hätte er Seite 64 des Handbuchs ignoriert.

_Masturbieren Sie voreinander. Zeigen Sie Ihrem Partner, was Ihnen gefällt. _

„Ich kann nicht mehr...“, jammerte Sherlock. Er bog den Rücken durch, bis lediglich Po und Schultern auf der Sitzfläche ruhten und stöhnte abgehackt.

John musste alle Willenskraft zusammennehmen, um sich nicht selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Seine Penis war schmerzhaft hart und stand stocksteif ab. Ein feines Rinnsal Präejakulat lief den Schaft hinunter und versickerte in seinen Schamhaaren.

Es wäre so einfach. Sicherlich würde er nur wenige Pumpbewegungen benötigen, bis... doch er blieb standhaft. Jetzt sollte sein Fokus nur auf Sherlock ruhen.

„Gut, ja. Lass jetzt los. Zeig mir, wie du kommst.“

Fasziniert sah John zu, wie ein Beben durch Sherlocks Körper zog. Wie der pinke Anus zuckte, wie sich die Hoden zusammenzogen, wie Sherlock den Kopf in den Nacken streckte und aufseufzte. Ein letztes Mal rieb Sherlock mit dem Daumen über die nasse Eichel, dann kam er.

„_John..._“

Cremeweißes Sperma spritzte in zwei, drei Schüben auf den schlanken Bauch und nichts hielt John mehr in seinem Sessel. Er sank zwischen Sherlocks gespreizte Beine und leckte das Ejakulat von der bebenden Haut.

„Wundervoll, Sherlock. Das war atemberaubend...“

Der Omega lächelte sacht, während er träge über seinen erschlaffenden Penis streichelte.

„Jetzt du...“

*

Seite 65: _Lernen Sie Ihre Körper mit Händen, Lippen und Zuge kennen._

„Ich kann einfach nicht genug von dir bekommen. Du schmeckst einfach zu köstlich!“

„Selbst jetzt? Auch ohne die Essenz?“ Sherlock lachte ungläubig, nur um gleich darauf heiser aufzustöhnen.

John machte einen zustimmenden Laut, während er im Uhrzeigersinn über Sherlocks Muskelring leckte. Er versuchte, seine Zunge so spitz wie möglich zu machen, um tief in Sherlocks bebenden Körper stoßen zu können; damit er mehr von den lieblichen Geräuschen aus seinem Omega locken konnte.

Mit einer Hand schob John Sherlocks Pobacken weiter auseinander, mit der anderen pumpte er frenetisch über die bebende Erektion. Sherlock heulte auf, als John einen stetigen Rhythmus etablierte. Langsam und pointiert hinein, schnell, mit einem breiten Lecken über den gesamten Hautknoten hinaus. Wieder hinein, wieder hinaus. Lecken, stupsen, pressen, lutschen.

Er hätte eine weitere Hand gebraucht, um seinen eigenen Penis zu stimulieren. Doch so musste er sich damit begnügen, sich wie ein Tier an der Matratze zu reiben. Es war zu wenig Reizung, um zu kommen und doch genug, um seine Lust ins Unermessliche anzufeuern.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis John erste Kontraktionen an seiner Zunge spürte. Sherlocks Stöhnen war in zusammenhangloses Brabbeln übergegangen und die Finger des Omegas krallten sich Halt suchend in das Kopfteil des Bettes.

Ein weiteres Mal trieb er sich so weit wie möglich in den engen Ring und wackelte mit der Zunge, bis heißes Sperma über Johns Hand spritze. Wimmernd saugte er an Sherlocks Anus und spürte mit Genugtuung, wie ein weiteres bisschen Ejakulat über Sherlocks Eichel floss.

„Oh _Gott_...“

Zitternd stützte sich Sherlock auf die Unterarme und sah mit großen Augen zu, wie sich John genüsslich das Sperma von den Fingern leckte.

„Ich _liebe_, wie du schmeckst. Überall. Alles an dir ist köstlich, egal ob in der Hitzephase oder nicht.“

*

Johns Orgasmus begann tief in seinem Inneren, dort, wo Sherlocks Finger sanft über den Nervenknoten strich. Prostataorgasmus. Ein völlig neues Gefühl für John, der ob der doppelten Stimulation – Sherlocks Lippen saugend an seiner Eichel, ein langer Finger in seinem Anus – nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Tränen prickelten in seinen Augenrändern, als ihn der Höhepunkt wegriss und er sich schubweise in Sherlocks Mund ergoss.

Etwas, das sich so gut anfühlte, machte ihn sicherlich nicht weniger Alpha. Im Geiste dankte er Sherlock für seine Überredungskünste. Und natürlich Seite 67 im Handbuch.

_Seien Sie mutig und versuchen Sie etwas völlig Neues._

*

„Er geht nicht weiter rein, John... John... _John_... ahh... _bitte..._“

„Nur noch ein kleines bisschen, Sherlock. Press dagegen. Ja... So ist es gut. Du machst das ganz wunderbar. Ein winziges Stück noch... Tut es weh?“

„Nein... _Hgnn_... er ist nur so _groß_!“

„Du willst doch, dass ich dich danach noch ficke, oder?“

„Ja. _Ja..._“

„Und bin ich nicht größer?“

„_Doch..._“

„Außerdem hast du ihn gekauft. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn er jetzt nur im Schrank liegen würde.“

„Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?“

„Du wolltest mich damals nur provozieren, oder?“

„Hmhm... _ohh_...“

„Das kommt davon... gleich ist es geschafft... hier, fühl Sherlock. Er steckt komplett in dir... Gott, du bist so heiß...“

Seite 68: _Versuchen Sie Spielzeug für mehr Abwechslung im Alltag._

*

Es war Freitagnachmittag, ungefähr zehn Wochen nach dem Tod der Morans, als John von seiner Schicht nach Hause kam und von einem durchdringenden Gestank begrüßt wurde.

„Um Himmels willen, Sherlock! Was ist das für ein Experiment?“

Eilig ging er in die Küche und fand dort seinen Omega, der missmutig in einem Topf rührte. Sherlock schürzte die Lippen, starrte in die bräunliche Flüssigkeit und zog die Nase kraus. Auch ihn schien der Geruch abzustoßen.

„Kein Experiment. Das ist _Tee_.“

„Tee?“, echote John.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete er, wie Sherlock etwas von der übelriechenden Brühe mit Hilfe einer Schöpfkelle in eine Tasse füllte und daran schnüffelte.

„Ich glaube, ich verzichte und bleibe heute lieber bei Wasser. Oder ist noch Bier da?“ John öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm erfreut die letzte Flasche Ale aus dem Türfach.

„Der Tee ist eh nicht für dich“, murmelte Sherlock, nippte vorsichtig an dem Gebräu und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Gott, ist das ekelhaft.“

„Dann schütte ihn doch weg“, lachte John. „Was ist da überhaupt drin? Alte Socken? Sicher, dass der nicht schädlich ist?“

Vorsichtig trank Sherlock einen weiteren Schluck, schüttelte sich und goss den Inhalt seiner Tasse sowie den des Topfes in die Spüle. Anschließend nahm er John die Flasche aus der Hand, um den Geschmack in seinem Mund zu neutralisieren. Wenn Sherlock freiwillig zu Bier griff, musste der Tee wirklich ungenießbar sein, mutmaßte John.

„Ich hab das Rezept aus dem Ratgeber“, murmelte Sherlock zwischen zwei weiteren Schlucken.

John machte einen fragenden Laut, als Sherlock ihm die Flasche zurückgab und sich für einen Begrüßungskuss hinunterbeugte. Mit einer Hand in Sherlocks Nacken erwiderte John den Kuss und strich anschließend mit der Nase über den hellen Hals, um den vertrauten Duft seines Omegas einzuatmen. Auch Sherlock vergrub sich in Johns Halsbeuge und atmete tief ein.

„Er soll helfen, die Hitzephase einzuleiten“, flüsterte Sherlock gegen Johns Haut.

Seufzend stellte John die Flasche auf den Küchentresen und zog seinen Omega tiefer in die Umarmung. Beruhigend streichelte er über Haare, Nacken und den angespannten Rücken. Er wusste, dass Sherlock sehnlich auf den Eintritt seiner Hitzephase wartete. Auch wenn sie seit einigen Wochen ein überaus erfülltes Sexualleben teilten, John vollkommen glücklich und befriedigt war – das Ausbleiben der Hitzephase überschattete ihre Beziehung. Nicht, weil John etwas fehlte. Doch hier und da hatte er mitbekommen, wie Sherlock verstohlen seine Temperatur nahm, den Kalender kontrollierte und sich unbewusst über die Narbe in seinem Nacken strich. Er war unruhig.

Die Ironie der Situation war John durchaus bewusst. Der Omega, der sich sein Leben lang gegen seine Natur gesträubt hatte, wünschte sich nun einen regelmäßigen Zyklus und fieberte seiner Hitzephase entgegen.

Sherlock war, wenn man den Schulbüchern und dem Abstand der ersten beiden Hitzephasen Glauben schenkte, inzwischen gut zwei Monate überfällig. Noch nichts, das den Mediziner in John wirklich beunruhigte, doch der Alpha in ihm war gleichermaßen nervös. Insbesondere weil Sherlocks Wunsch, den Bund zu erneuern, auf Begeisterung in John stieß.

Die Vorstellung, dass sie sich ganz bewusst noch einmal zueinander bekannten, würde ihre Beziehung auf eine romantische Weise auf eine neue Stufe stellen.

Vielleicht setzte Sherlock sich deshalb zu sehr unter Druck? Auch der Stress des McKenzie-Falls oder die anzüglichen Avancen von Lord Moran könnten dazu beigetragen haben, dass der Zyklus des Omegas aus dem Takt geraten war. Wenn man überhaupt schon von einer Regelmäßigkeit sprechen konnte. Immerhin hatten sie erst zwei Phasen geteilt.

Nichtsdestotrotz war sein Omega unglücklich – ein Zustand, den John keinesfalls hinnehmen wollte.

„Gib dir ein wenig Zeit, Sherlock.“

„Zeit“, schnaufte Sherlock erbost. „Wie lange denn noch? Als wir Moran getroffen haben, war ich sicher, dass meine Hitzephase bald beginnen würde. Und nun? Seit Wochen nichts. Es macht mich wahnsinnig!“

Aufgebracht löste sich Sherlock aus der Umarmung, warf die Arme in die Luft und stampfte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Mit nachsichtigem Kopfschütteln folgte John ihm in den Nebenraum. Es war noch gar nicht lange her, da hatte John das divenhafte Verhalten Sherlocks zur Weißglut gebracht. Inzwischen fand er es – zumindest manchmal – geradezu liebenswert. Schmunzelnd arrangierte er Sherlock so, dass er sich selbst auf das Sofa setzen und den Kopf seines Omegas in seinen Schoss betten konnte. Mit beiden Händen begann er, durch Sherlocks Haare zu kraulen, bis die Anspannung langsam aus seinem Körper wich.

„Ich habe stets alles Mögliche versucht, um nie wieder eine Hitzephase zu haben“, murmelte Sherlock leise gegen Johns Hemd.

„Ich weiß“, bestätigte John und ließ seine Finger in Sherlocks Nacken wandern, um dort die verkrampften Halsmuskeln zu massieren.

„Ich habe experimentiert, Tabletten geschluckt, Seren gespritzt und Drogen konsumiert...“

John verzog bei der Aufzählung das Gesicht, versuchte aber, sich nichts von seinem Schmerz darüber anmerken zu lassen und machte nur einen zustimmenden Laut.

„Was ist, wenn ich mir dauerhaften Schaden zugefügt habe? Was ist, wenn... wenn...“

„Wenn was?“, fragte John sanft.

„Wenn ich ein Freak bin?“

„Oh Sherlock, das ist doch...“

„...Unsinn?“, unterbrach Sherlock harsch. Er rappelte sich in eine sitzende Position und sah John durchdringend an.

„Ja!“, bestätigte John. „Das ist völliger Unsinn. Du bist kein Freak! Du warst nie einer und du wirst nie einer sein. Sprich nicht so über dich!“

„Und was ist, wenn ich nie wieder eine Hitzephase durchleben werde? Was ist, wenn ich... ich... _kaputt _bin?“

„Sherlock!“ John blickte den verzweifelten Mann eindringlich an. Er hoffte, dass Sherlock all seine Gefühle in seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen könnte. „Du bist nicht kaputt. Selbst wenn du nie mehr eine Hitzephase haben wirst...“

„Suchst du dir dann einen anderen Omega?“

„...dann liebe ich dich immer noch mit jeder Faser meines Herzens.“  
  
+++  
  
tbc


	30. Chapter 30

**III.**

Es war die dreizehnte Woche nach dem tragischen Tod von Sebastian und Augustus Moran, als Sherlock endlich entschied, sich professionelle Hilfe zu suchen. Drei Monate wartete er nun schon auf seine nächste Hitzephase, aber keines der üblichen Anzeichen machte sich bemerkbar. Im Gegenteil, Sherlock fühlte sich fast genauso wie in den fünf Jahren, die er getrennt von John verbracht hat. Eine Zeit, in der er – wie geplant – keine einzige Hitzephase durchleben musste. Es war geradezu ironisch, dass sie jetzt ausblieb, nachdem er nun mit John zusammen und glücklich war und sogar aus freien Stücken seinen Bund mit dem Alpha erneuern wollte.

Der McKenzie-Fall war längst abgeschlossen, die Toten beerdigt und die Zurückgebliebenen versorgt. Die Omegas, die den Bruch des Bundes mit Lord Moran überlebt hatten, waren in therapeutische Anstalten eingewiesen worden, bis es ihnen besser ging. Im Anschluss konnten sie in die Villa zurückkehren.

Sherlock telefonierte gelegentlich mit Amalia und fand auf diese Art heraus, dass sie und die anderen Omegas beschlossen hatten, das Haus zu verkaufen. Den Erlös teilten sie untereinander auf, so dass jeder ein kleines Startkapital hatte, um sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie selbst mietete ein Ein-Zimmer-Apartment in Greenwich und fing an, in einem Theater in der Nachbarschaft zu arbeiten.

Nach einer Weile berichtete sie stolz, dass sich ihr eigener Geruch normalisiert habe und dass die Disharmonie, die durch den Mehrfachbund entstanden war, langsam aber sicher verblasste. Gelegentlich traf sie die anderen Omegas aus der Familie Moran, aber im Großen und Ganzen gingen sie sich eher aus dem Weg. Der Duft der anderen wandelte sich ebenfalls, so dass sie einander bei jeder Begegnung fremder wurden.

Darüber hinaus ging der Aufruhr, der durch die_Nie-Wieder_-Bewegung ins Rollen gekommen war, weiter. Die vier Moran-Omegas wurden laufend interviewt, zu Talkshows und Events, die mit dem neuen Bewusstsein rund um das Omegadasein einhergingen, eingeladen und erlangten somit mehr Bekanntheit, als ihnen lieb war.

Zwar waren sie einerseits froh, dass der Status von Omegas in der Gesellschaft aufgrund ihrer eigenen Erlebnisse überdacht wurde. Doch gleichzeitig fühlten sie sich oft missverstanden und bloßgestellt, insbesondere wenn ihre ehemalige Lebensweise mit Abneigung und Ekel betrachtet wurde. Darüber hinaus nahm die Angst vor jenen Alphas, die die Veränderung in der Gesellschaft nicht tolerierten, eher zu als ab. Allein auf die Straße zu gehen und sich in einer Situation wiederzufinden, in der kein Verbündeter zur Stelle war, sorgte dafür, dass sie sich immer mehr aus dem alltäglichen Leben zurückzogen.

Es frustrierte Sherlock zu sehen, dass einerseits zwar eine positive Veränderung durch die Gesellschaft ging, andererseits aber alles so blieb, wie es war oder sogar noch schlimmer wurde. Ein Umbruch fand nun mal nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen statt. Es würden noch viele Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre vergehen, bis eine echte Gleichberechtigung von Omegas erreicht war – und jeder einzelne Mensch musste seinen Teil dazu beitragen.

Sherlock seufzte schwer und knetete die Hände in seinem Schoß. Er nahm wahr, dass die Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß und nervös durch ein Magazin blätterte, immer wieder zu ihm hinübersah. Ihr lieblicher Duft verriet, dass sie ebenfalls eine Omega war. Sherlock vermutete, dass sie auf bedeutende medizinische Ergebnisse wartete – vielleicht ein Schwangerschaftstest oder eine befürchtete Krankheit – was ihre Nervosität erklären würde. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, errötete sie ertappt und hob das Magazin etwas höher, um ihre Gesicht dahinter zu verbergen.

Auf dem Titelblatt wurde ein Interview mit Richard Moran angekündigt, der gerade mal drei Monaten nach seinem Bruch einen Beta geheiratet hatte und mit diesem nach Liverpool ziehen würde. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es sich dabei um eine Übersprunghandlung aufgrund des Medienrummels handelte oder ob Richard seinen neuen Partner vielleicht sogar schon während seines Bundes mit Lord Moran kennengelernt hatte. In jedem Fall erschien Sherlock das Vorhaben übereilt und unüberlegt, aber letztendlich war es nicht seine Angelegenheit, wie Richard von nun an leben wollte.

„Mr Holmes?“ Eine Krankenschwester trat in das Wartezimmer und sah auffordernd zu Sherlock. „Sie können jetzt ins Behandlungszimmer vier gehen. Der Doktor wird gleich für Sie da sein.“

„Okay, danke“, erwiderte Sherlock und stand auf. Er folgte dem richtungsweisenden Arm der Schwester und betrat den kleinen Raum. Neben einem Pult mit Computer gab es eine Liege, zwei Metallschränke mit Schubladen, ein Ultraschallgerät auf Rollen und diverse Bilder der männlichen und weiblichen Omegaanatomie an den Wänden. Es sah völlig anders aus, als bei seinem ersten Besuch, viel unpersönlicher. Ganz so, als ob verschiedene Ärzte das Behandlungszimmerbenutzen würden. Der Mangel eines Schreibtischs mit Stühlen machte Sherlock besonders stutzig.

Wenig später kamMike Stamford herein. „Sherlock! Schön dich zu sehen.“ Er schloss die Tür und streckte Sherlock die Hand entgegen. Dieser ergriff sie und erwiderte den Gruß knapp.

„Was ist mit deinem Sprechzimmer passiert, Mike?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Oh ja, tut mir leid. Es ist nicht besonders einladend im Moment, nicht wahr? Aber das ist nur vorübergehend. Wir bauen um! Die Abteilung für Omegamedizin bekommt einen eigenen Flügel mit separaten Laboren. Die Anzahl der Patienten ist in den letzten Monaten exponentiell gestiegen, so dass wir der Nachfrage nicht mehr gerecht werden können. Bald soll ein Förderprogramm für junge Ärzte ins Leben gerufen werden, um mehr Mediziner für diesen Bereich aus- und fortzubilden. Wir haben sogar ein spezielles Programm für Omegas im Sinn, die sich eine solche Karriere vorstellen können. Ist das nicht wunderbar?“

„Wow, das... das ist fantastisch!“

„Ja, das alles wäre nicht möglich gewesen, hätten wir nicht so großzügige Spenden erhalten. Die größte davon kam übrigens direkt von den Morans. Sie haben einen Teil ihres Vermögens in das Barts investiert und den Rest untereinander aufgeteilt“, erklärte Stamford.

„Oh... ich wusste, dass sie es aufgeteilt, aber nicht, dass sie vorher schon einen Großteil abgegeben haben.“

„So war es auch gedacht. Das Ganze sollte nicht an die große Glocke gehängt werden, schließlich haben die vier schon genug mit dem ganzen Medienrummel um die Ohren. Sie wollten den Flügel eigentlich nach Sebastian benennen, aber das Krankenhaus hat sich strikt dagegen ausgesprochen. Einen Mörder als Aushängeschild wollte hier keiner haben“, sagte Mike und lachte verlegen.

Kurz davor, Einwand zu erheben, runzelte Sherlock die Stirn, hielt sich jedoch zurück. Letztendlich hatte der Vorstand des Krankenhauses recht. Sebastian hatte gemordet, auch wenn er es getan hatte, um anderen zu helfen. Natürlich konnte sich ein Krankenhaus nicht mit solch einem Namen brüsten. „Welcher Name wurde stattdessen gewählt?“, fragte er.

„Nun, der Name _Moran_ stand natürlich ebenfalls außer Frage. Keiner der vier möchte länger damit zu tun haben, wie du sicherlich weißt. Sie haben sich beraten und bald einheitlich beschlossen, den Flügel _Nowikow_ zu nennen, nach—“

„Anastasia“, unterbrach Sherlock und sah überrascht auf.

Mike nickte. „Genau, ihr und Amalia Morans Mädchenname.“

„Neues Kind.“

„Hm?“

„Soweit ich weiß, heißt Nowikow so etwas wie ‚neues Kind’“, sagte Sherlock.

„Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht. Gefällt mir und ist insofern passend, weil wir in Zukunft sicherlich zahlreiche Schwangerschaften und Geburten betreuen werden. Diese Bewegung für die Gleichberechtigung der Omegas hat erstaunlicherweise zu einem Anstieg von Schwangerschaften geführt“, erzählte Mike, während er sich in den Computer am Stehpult einloggte.

„Ist das so? Ich hoffe nur, dass das geplante und einvernehmliche Schwangerschaften sind und nicht etwa die Versuche von Alphas, sich noch enger an einen unwilligen Omega zu binden...“, murmelte Sherlock und verzog grimmig die Brauen.

„Ich verstehe, wie du zu solch einem Schluss kommst. Aber ich denke, es bringt nichts, die Welt nur noch in einem negativen Licht zu sehen, Sherlock. Ich sage nicht, dass so etwas nicht vorkommen _könnte_ und dass es schrecklich wäre, aber es ist definitiv nicht die Regel und sollte in den meisten Fällen zu erkennen sein, so dass man dagegen vorgehen kann.“

„Und wenn nicht?“, unterbrach Sherlock und funkelte Mike wütend an. Aufgewühlt verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und streckte dem Arzt einen anklagenden Finger entgegen. „Du kannst ebenso wenig davon ausgehen, dass sich nun alle an die neuen Spielregeln halten oder dass jeder misshandelte Omega die Kraft besitzt, aufzustehen und für sich selbst einzustehen! Die Alphas, welche Omegas schon immer wie Sklaven oder Ware behandelt haben, werden nicht einfach damit aufhören, nur weil sich ein Gesetz geändert hat und ein paar protestierende Stimmen lauter geworden sind!“

Mike hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und sah zu Boden. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, Sherlock... Trotzdem möchte ich das Gute in den Menschen sehen und daran glauben, dass sie in der Lage sind, sich zu ändern. In den letzten drei Monaten ist verdammt viel passiert und wir sind gerade mal am Anfang. Es wird sich noch mehr tun, wenn wir alle an einem Strang ziehen.“

Mürrisch wandte sich Sherlock ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihn das ganze Thema so schnell wütend machte, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass sich im Augenblick so viel Gutes tat. Er spürte, dass Mike ihn beobachtete, wusste aber nicht, wie er nach seinem Ausbruch ausgerechnet auf das Thema Hitzephase kommen sollte, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen. Luft ausstoßend wandte er sich den großen Plakaten zu und studierte die Zeichnung der männlichen Omegaanatomie.

Mike gewährte ihm ein paar lange Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wie geht es dir, Sherlock? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

„Das letzte Mal, als ich hier war...“, begann Sherlock, ohne sich umzudrehen, „weißt du noch, worüber wir geredet haben?“

Mike zögerte einen Moment, antwortete dann aber recht selbstsicher. „Ja, wir haben über die Möglichkeit eines Seelenbundes zwischen dir und John gesprochen. Hat sich etwas an dem Gefühl verändert?“, fragte er neugierig.

Sherlock drehte sich herum und sah dem Arzt forschend ins Gesicht. „Hat John je wieder Kontakt mit dir aufgenommen? Hat er dir erzählt, dass er zurück in London ist?“

Mike gluckste leise, aber es klang eher resigniert als glücklich. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Genau genommen hatten wir keinen Kontakt seit dem Tag, an dem ich euch einander vorgestellt habe. Irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass er mir das übel genommen hat... Äh... also nicht... nicht, dass du schlecht für ihn gewesen wärst. Das will ich nicht sagen“, beeilte sich Mike hinzuzufügen.

Sherlocks rechter Mundwinkel zuckte ganz von selbst nach oben und zauberte ein spöttisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Natürlich willst du genau das sagen und ich kann es dir nicht verübeln. John hatte es nicht leicht mit mir. Als er zurückkam, hat er sich bei mir eingenistet und ich habe alles darangesetzt, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, als wir beide eingesehen haben, dass uns mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Bund verbindet“, sagte er verschwörerisch.

Es dauerte ein paar Herzschläge, bis der Groschen bei Mike fiel, aber sobald es geschah, riss er ungläubig die Augen auf. „Ihr habt also tatsächlich einen... einen Seelenbund?!“

Sherlock nickte. „Es sieht ganz so aus.“

„Das ist wunderbar! Wie... fühlt es sich an?“

Einen Moment lang überlegte Sherlock, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Das ist schwer zu beschreiben. Manchmal können wir fühlen oder spüren, was der andere fühlt oder spürt. Selbst über große Distanzen. Es ist... ich weiß nicht... als wäre ich nicht mehr allein. John ist immer da, selbst wenn er nicht anwesend ist. Er ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Teil von mir... und ich möchte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr missen.“ In Gedanken an John verlor sich Sherlocks Blick im Raum. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er sich vermutlich selbst dafür gescholten, so eine pathetische Aussage gemacht zu haben. Aber er musste Mike verständlich machen, wie viel ihm John und der Seelenbund bedeuteten, um den Grund dieses Termins zu erklären.

„Fabelhaft, wirklich fabelhaft! Seelenbünde sind unglaublich selten“, sagte Mike aufgeregt und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er viele weitere Fragen zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Bund hatte. Darüber würden sie jedoch ein anderes Mal sprechen müssen.

„Jedenfalls...“ Sherlock kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Wir sind nun schon fast ein halbes Jahr zusammenund haben bereits zwei Hitzephasen geteilt. Es schien, als ob sich mein Zyklus ganz von selbst regeneriert hätte, kaum dass sich John in meiner Nähe aufhielt, aber...“ Sherlock verfluchte die Schamesröte, die sich auf seine Wangen legte. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass Mike ein Arzt für Omegamedizin war, der diesem Thema völlig emotionslos gegenüberstehen sollte, aber es gelang ihm nicht, sich vollständig davon zu überzeugen.

„Deine Hitzephase ist nach wie vor unregelmäßig?“, fragte Mike geradeheraus und stellte sich wieder an das Pult mit dem Monitor, um Sherlocks spartanische Patientenakte aufzurufen. Wie erwartet, verhielt er sich absolut professionell und machte keinerlei anzügliche Bemerkungen, was Sherlock ihm hoch anrechnete. „Wann fand deine erste Hitzephase mit John statt und wann die letzte?“

„Äh... die erste hat etwa einen oder anderthalb Monate nach Johns Rückkehr eingesetzt, die zweite ziemlich genau fünf Wochen später.“

„Und seitdem nichts mehr?“

Sherlock schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Eine ausbleibende Hitzephase kann viele verschiedene Gründe haben. Zum einen sicherlich hormonelle Schwankungen. Dein Körper hatte trotz des Bundes über fünf Jahre keine Hitzephase und war unter Umständen etwas überfordert mit der plötzlichen Veränderung. Zudem kann äußerlicher Stress ein entscheidender Faktor sein. Ist in den letzten drei Monaten irgendetwas vorgefallen, das dich aufgewühlt haben könnte?“

Sherlock stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. „Du meinst außer der Sache mit den Morans?“

Mike wirbelte herum, weg vom Monitor, und sah Sherlock überrascht an. „Du warst in diesen Fall verwickelt?!“, fragte er in einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Schrecken.

Sherlock zuckte nachdenklich mit den Achseln, offenbar war seine Beteiligung der Welt entgangen. „Irgendwie schon. Ich wollte dem Yard helfen, die Morde an den Alphas aufzuklären. Aber wie du sicherlich weißt, ist mir das nicht gelungen. Zumindest nicht rechtzeitig. Hätte ich schneller erkannt, was tatsächlich hinter den Morden steckt und gehandelt...“ Betroffen klappte Sherlock den Mund zu und sah beiseite. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie sich etwas in seiner Kehle verkantete und das Schlucken fast unmöglich machte. Er beugte den Kopf und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen der linken Hand über die Lider.

„Sherlock... Du solltest dir nicht die Schuld an dem geben, was da passiert ist. Ich bin sicher, dass du getan hast, was du konntest“, wandte Mike ein.

Energisch schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf und blinzelte gegen das Brennen in seinen Augenwinkeln an. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich hätte mehr tun müssen. Ich hätte das Sterben all dieser Menschen verhindern müssen. Auch wenn diese Alphas es...“ Er schluckte die Worte _verdient haben zu sterben_ hinunter und räusperte sich, ehe er fortfuhr: „Stattdessen war ich viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen kleinen Dramen beschäftigt und wollte verleugnen, dass ich unbewusst einen Seelenbund eingegangen war. Ich glaube... ich glaube, ein Teil von mir wollte sich weiterhin in seinem Elend suhlen. Ich habe mich selbst boykottiert, weil ich nicht akzeptieren wollte, ein Omega zu sein, ein gebundener obendrein, und habe nicht erkannt, wie wichtig dieser Fall war.“

Mike atmete langsam aus und suchte sichtlich nach Worten, dann trat er auf Sherlock zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie unglücklich du warst, als du das letzte Mal bei mir im Sprechzimmer gesessen hast. Du warst am Boden zerstört, auch wenn du es dir nicht anmerken lassen wolltest. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du damals eine emotionale Achterbahnfahrt durchlebt hast und dass es genauso – wenn nicht sogar schlimmer – gewesen sein muss, als John zurückkam. Keiner kann von dir verlangen, unter diesem Stress und mit all den Veränderungen perfekt zu funktionieren und auch noch einen Mordfall zu lösen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das sagen muss, aber auch du bist nur ein—“

„Omega“, zischte Sherlock.

„Nein“, wandte Mike ein, „ein Mensch. Einem Alpha oder Beta wäre es in solch einer Situation nicht anders ergangen als dir, Sherlock.“

Wieder vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen keiner der beiden Männer etwas sagte. Letztendlich ergriff Mike wieder das Wort.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich dich einmal komplett untersuche, um zu überprüfen, ob ein physisches Problem vorliegt, welches wir gegebenenfalls mit Medikamenten behandeln können. Angefangen mit Hormonpräparaten, Vitaminen—“

„Mike?“, unterbrach Sherlock den Arzt in seiner Erklärung.

„Hm?“

„Ich... hab lange Zeit _Seven_ genommen. Kann es... kann es sein, dass... dass das mehr Schaden angerichtet hat als erwartet? Die Alphahormone... Nach meinem letzten Bluttest hätte man mich anhand der Werte kaum von einem Alpha unterscheiden können“, sagte Sherlock mit gepresster Stimme.

„Oh, hm... Es _könnte_ sein, dass das etwas mit dem Ausbleiben der Hitzephase zu tun hat, aber es ist nicht zwingend ein entscheidender Faktor. Hast du die Blutergebnisse von damals noch?“

„Ja, aber nicht mit...“

„Kein Problem. Es wäre gut, wenn du sie mir zukommen lässt. Wir nehmen dir heute auch etwas Blut ab und können so einen Vergleich ziehen.“

„Okay.“ Mit unruhigen Fingern knöpfte Sherlock die linke Manschette seines Hemdes auf und rollte den Ärmel hoch. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie sein Puls zu rasen begann und Scham über ihn hinwegwusch. Doch als Mike die verheilten Narben in seiner Armbeuge bemerkte, sagte er nichts. Äußerlich gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie überhaupt sah oder begriff, was sie darstellten. Sherlock war dankbar für diese Ignoranz.

Nachdem Mike ausreichend Blut abgenommen hatte, um diverse Tests zu machen, bat er Sherlock, den anderen Arm freizumachen, damit er den Blutdruck messen konnte. Er tastete über die Lymphknoten am Hals und überprüfte das Gewebe rund um die Bissnarbe. Jede seiner Bewegungen war langsam und sanft, als ob er es mit einem wilden Tier zu tun hatte, das jeden Moment wegzucken oder ausschlagen könnte. Im Anschluss an die Untersuchung desinfizierte er sich noch einmal die Hände und machte ein paar Notizen, während Sherlock sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte.

„Okay, das ist vorläufig alles. Auf den ersten Blick scheinst du mir völlig gesund zu sein. Sobald die Ergebnisse aus dem Labor zurückkommen, wissen wir mehr. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Sorgen?“, fragte Mike.

_Jetzt oder nie_.

„Ja, eine Frage. John und ich... wir möchten unseren Bund erneuern. Während der nächsten Hitzephase – vorausgesetzt, dass ich je wieder eine haben werde. Ich habe jedoch keine Informationen darüber gefunden, ob ein erneuter Biss ein gesundheitliches Risiko für uns darstellen kann“, sagte Sherlock.

Mike gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Es gibt einige Studien zu den Auswirkungen von mehrfachen Bundbissen, allerdings geht es dabei vor allem darum, was passiert, wenn ein Omega von verschiedenen Alphas gebissen wird. In diesem Fall kann vieles schiefgehen. Der alte Bund wird gebrochen, was zu den üblichen Symptomen führen kann. Gleichzeitig wird der Omega einem hormonellen Cocktail ausgesetzt, der durch die Botenstoffe des anderen Alphas in den Körper gelangt. Der physische Stress ist enorm und kann zu bleibenden Schäden führen – nicht nur körperlichen, sondern auch psychischen.“

Sherlock schluckte schwer. „Oh...“

„Ja... aber zu solchen Auswirkungen sollte es nur kommen, wenn verschiedene Alphas im Spiel sind. Für gewöhnlich sollte ein Alpha gar nicht das Verlangen verspüren, einen gebundenen Omega zu beißen, da dieser Botenstoffe aussendet, die einen Konkurrenten abstoßen sollten. Aber es gibt seltene Fälle – und nicht nur in Hitzephasen – in denenAlphas von diesen Botenstoffen nicht abgestoßen, sondern regelrecht angezogen werden. Quasi ein Fehler im System“, erklärte Mike.

Unweigerlich manifestierte sich Augustus Morans widerliches Grinsen vor Sherlocks innerem Auge und ließ ihn schaudern. Zwar waren die Omegas des Lords ausschließlich an ihn gebunden gewesen. Es war jedoch nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass er Sherlock, also einem gebundenen Omega gegenüber ein unnatürliches Verlangen verspürt hatte, dem er – hätte er die Chance dazu bekommen – nachgegangen wäre.

„Im Fall der Erneuerung eines bestehenden Bundes sollte es keine Probleme geben. Wenn ihr es beide wollt und dazu bereit seid. Der... erste Biss damals war etwas... wie soll ich sagen... ungewöhnlich, oder?“, fragte Mike vorsichtig.

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert bei der Erinnerung. „Nun ja, wir kannten uns kaum. Außerdem war ich nicht in der Hitzephase. Wir haben quasi alle üblichen Schritte übersprungen und sind direkt zum Ziel vorgeprescht. Ich wollte ja gar nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, sondern lediglich die Vorteile des Bundes nutzen, während er in Afghanistan war.“

Mike runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich unter dem rechten Ohr. „Verstehe... Ohne die Hitzephase muss das ganz schön wehgetan haben, oder?“

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Zurechtrücken seiner Manschetten, um Mike nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen. „Selbstverständlich, immerhin musste er so festzubeißen, dass Blut fließt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das _nicht_ wehtun soll.“

„Nun, das ist ja der Punkt. Der Bund zwischen Alpha und Omega wird im Allgemeinen in der Hitzephase geschlossen, eben weil die Prozesse, die währenddessen im Körper ablaufen, dafür sorgen, dass der Omega keine Schmerzen empfindet. Es ist ähnlich wie beim Geschlechtsverkehr. Außerhalb der Hitzephase kann die Penetration durch einen Alpha unangenehm oder sogar schmerzhaft sein, vor allem, wenn der Omega nicht vollkommen dazu bereit ist. Während der Hitzephase stellt sich der Körper des Omegas jedoch ganz von selbst auf die Anforderungen ein. Die Muskeln sind entspannter, die Essenz kommt dazu und nur so ist ein Omega überhaupt erst in der Lage, den Nodus des Alphas aufzunehmen. Es werden Glückshormone ausgestoßen, die eine euphorisierende, schmerzlindernde Wirkungen haben. Von vielen wird der Biss sogar als angenehm bezeichnet.“

„Angenehm“, wiederholte Sherlock tonlos. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein so tiefer Biss, wie er bei der Bundschließung nötig war, solch eine widersprüchliche Wirkungen haben sollte.

„Hast du mit John über deine Ängste gesprochen?“

„Was für Ängste? Ich habe keine Angst! Ich war es, der die Erneuerung überhaupt erst vorgeschlagen hat!“, sagte Sherlock empört.

„Ich glaube dir, Sherlock, wirklich. Dennoch scheint es mir, als gäbe es zwei widerstreitende Kräfte in dir. Zum einen der Wunsch, den Bund zu erneuern; zum anderen die Angst vor dem Schmerz.“

„Das ist doch irrational“, brummte Sherlock.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Du hast diesen Schmerz erlebt, er hat sich in dein Gedächtnis gebrannt und obwohl es zahlreiche Quellen gibt, die behaupten, dass das Gegenteil eintreffen wird, ist ein Teil von dir nicht überzeugt – eben aufgrund der Erfahrung, die du gemacht hast. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn diese Angst mit dazu beiträgt, dass deine Hitzephase ausbleibt. Quasi wie eine unterbewusste Schutzfunktion“, erklärte Mike.

Sherlock konnte sich nicht helfen; die Vorstellung, dass er die Erneuerung des Bundes gleichzeitig wollte und nicht wollte, erschien ihm völlig absurd. Oder machte er sich etwas vor? War es tatsächlich so, dass er den Bund gar nicht erneuern wollte? Er liebte John, davon war er felsenfest überzeugt, und der Bund bestand nun seit mehr als fünf Jahren. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er schwächer wurde – im Gegenteil. Warum sollten sie ihn also überhaupt erneuern? War dieses ganze emotionale Chaos überhaupt sinnvoll?

Sicher, John hatte bei der Aussicht auf die Erneuerung enthusiastisch gewirkt. Aber er hatte Sherlock auch zu verstehen gegeben, dass die Entscheidung letztendlich bei ihm lag. Wäre er wütend, wenn Sherlock seine Meinung nun doch noch ändern würde?

„Ich verstehe...“

„Lass uns auf die Untersuchungsergebnisse warten, ehe wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, ja? Unter Umständen kann die ganze Angelegenheit schneller gelöst werden, als es im Moment scheint.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Sherlock wenig überzeugt. Er schüttelte Mikes Hand zum Abschied und verließ das Sprechzimmer.

*

Zurück in der Baker Street entledigte sich Sherlock seiner Jacke und der Schuhe, ehe er sich seufzend in seinen ledernen Sessel fallen ließ. Er wusste, dass John zuhause war, lag der Duft seines Alphas doch deutlich in der Luft. Warum er jedoch in den zweiten Stock gegangen war, konnte Sherlock nur raten.

Da auch John ihn über die kurze Distanz riechen konnte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die Treppen hinunterkam, um seinen Omega zu begrüßen. In einer Hand hielt er einen dunkelroten Strickpullover. Noch immer hatte er nicht all seine Kleidungsstücke ins Schlafzimmer gebracht, da Sherlock neben seinen eigenen Klamotten auch noch Kostüme in seinem Schrank aufbewahrte, die er gelegentlich bei Ermittlungen verwendete.

„Hey Sherlock, wie war die Untersuchung?“

Sherlock, der den Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm gestützt hatte, sah mürrisch zu John auf und verzog unglücklich den Mund. „Mike hat sich darüber beschwert, dass du ihn nie über deine Rückkehr nach London informiert hast“, sagte er ausweichend, statt direkt auf die Frage zu antworten.

John setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie, um sich Sherlock entgegen zu lehnen und ihn fragend anzuschauen. „Da ist was dran... Es hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben. Allerdings kann ich auch nicht behaupten, dass wir vorher ständig Kontakt gehabt hätten. Wir waren eher Studienkollegen“, verteidigte sich John halbherzig.

„Das dachte ich mir. Allerdings ist mir durchaus aufgefallen, dass du dich nicht gerade mit einer Vielzahl an Freunden brüsten kannst. Du gehst nie mit Kollegen aus und die einzigen Leute, die ich aus deiner Vergangenheit kenne, sind Mike, Wilhelmina, Cilia und Sholto, wobei ich außer Mike keinem von den anderen je begegnet bin. Nicht einmal deine Familie besuchst du... Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal gesehen? Hast du sie überhaupt schon einmal besucht, seit du wieder in London bist?“

„Warum interessierst du dich plötzlich für meine Familie?“, fragte John wachsam.

„Warum kannst du nicht _einmal_ eine Frage beantworten, ohne eine Gegenfrage zu stellen?!“, blaffte Sherlock unerwartet heftig.

John zuckte zurück, als wäre er geschubst worden, zog verwundert die Brauen kraus und sah beiseite. „Harry habe ich zuletzt vor fast vier Jahren gesehen. Zu Weihnachten. Danach haben wir uns immer wieder mal Briefe geschrieben, aber auch das hörte vor zwei Jahren auf. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, wir hatten nie besonders engen Kontakt zueinander... Mit meinen Eltern ist das nicht anders.“

„Das solltest du ändern. Wer weiß, wie lange sie dir noch erhalten bleiben und dann ist es zu spät!“, beharrte Sherlock wütend.

John rutschte von der Sitzfläche des Sessels, kniete sich auf den Teppich direkt vor Sherlock und umfasste seine Hände. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“

Die Lippen zusammenpressend, bis kaum mehr als eine weiße Linie zurückblieb, schüttelte Sherlock langsam den Kopf. Er blinzelte hektisch gegen die Feuchtigkeit, die seine Sicht verschwimmen ließ. „Ich weiß es nicht“, raunte er.

Ohne ihn weiter mit Fragen zu löchern, setzte sich John auf und zog Sherlock in seine Arme.

Erst später bei einer Tasse Tee in der Küche erzählte Sherlock von seinem Arzttermin und all den Dingen, die seinen Organismus durcheinandergebracht haben könnten. John war schockiert zu erfahren, dass Sherlock während ihrer Bundschließung vor Jahren so starke Schmerzen verspürt hatte. Er umfasste Sherlocks Hände, küsste sie wieder und wieder und entschuldigte sich in einem Zug.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld... Du hast mich damals sogar gewarnt, aber ich wollte nicht hören“, sagte Sherlock, dem es nun fast noch mehr leidtat, dass John sich solche Vorwürfe machte. „Und außerdem ist das vielleicht gar nicht der Grund dafür, dass meine Hitzephase ausbleibt... Vielleicht habe ich meine Gesundheit mit _Seven_ ruiniert und—“ Als Sherlock sah, wie John schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, realisierte er, wie die Worte in den Ohren seines Alphas klingen mussten.

„Nein, John, nicht... Gib nicht dir die Schuld daran, dass ich _Seven_ genommen habe. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass ich dich immerzu gespürt habe. Ich habe nie versucht, Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen, um dir meine Situation zu erklären. Du siehst also... wenn überhaupt jemand Schuld an meinem Zustand hat, dann bin ich das ganz allein.“

„Nein“, raunte John zwischen Sherlocks Finger, „wir sind beide schuld. Wir haben uns zu überstürzt auf diesen Bund eingelassen, ohne über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Aber wir konnten nicht wissen, dass sich nicht nur unsere Körper, sondern auch unsere Seelen verbinden würden.“

Sherlock ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Dass John derart bereitwillig die Verantwortung für das Chaos übernahm, das sie beide betraf, überwältigte ihn und er schämte sich dafür, dass er je an seinem Alpha gezweifelt hatte.

Doch John sprach noch weiter: „Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist.“

Als John an seiner Hand zog und ihn letztendlich um den Tisch und auf seinen Schoß dirigierte, ging Sherlock bereitwillig mit und faltete sich so gut es ging in Johns Arme. Er barg sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge und atmete mit abgehackten Atemzügen den vertrauten Duft ein, unterdrückte dabei nur notdürftig ein leises Wimmern, während John kontinuierlich über seinen Rücken streichelte.

*

Drei Tage später erhielt Sherlock einen Anruf. Als er die Nummer des St Barts auf dem Display sah, zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Er räusperte sich, um das beklemmende Gefühl aus seiner Kehle zu verbannen, hob ab und nannte seinen Namen. Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung meldete sich Mike Stamford.

„Gute Nachrichten. Deine Blutwerte sind absolut in Ordnung. Wir haben sie mit den alten Werten verglichen, die du uns geschickt hast, und können nun mit absoluter Sicherheit bestätigen, dass keine Alphahormone mehr vorhanden sind, die einen Einfluss auf deinen Zyklus haben könnten. Auch die anderen Untersuchungen kamen negativ zurück. Du bist kerngesund, Sherlock“, sagte Mike enthusiastisch.

Überdeutlich spürte Sherlock, wie sich etwas Hartes in seiner Brust löste und in seinen Magen rutschte. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Furcht, die er nicht zu benennen wusste, waberte durch seine Glieder. „Aber was heißt das nun? Was stimmt nicht mit mir?“, fragte er verzweifelt.

John, der bis zu diesem Moment die Nachrichten geschaut hatte, stellte den Fernseher ab und sah besorgt zu Sherlock.

„Was genau das Ausbleiben deiner Hitzephase verursacht, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist jedenfalls nicht Physisches. Vermutlich ist es der Stress, der durch die Angst und deine eigenen Erwartungen entstanden ist. Ich kann dir nur empfehlen, dich zu entspannen und die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen zu lassen. Wenn ihr die Möglichkeit habt, solltet ihr vielleicht wegfahren und Urlaub machen.“

„Urlaub?“, echote Sherlock empört.

„Ja, etwas Abstand zum Alltag und von der Wohnung gewinnen, kann unter Umständen schon ausreichen, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und nicht ständig an die nächste Hitzephase und die damit einhergehenden Wünsche und Ängste zu denken. Gönn dir eine Auszeit von alldem und erfreue dich an dem, was du hast. Ich denke, das ist etwas, das du womöglich noch nie wirklich zugelassen hast“, sagte Mike.

Verärgert knirschte Sherlock mit den Zähnen und ballte die freie Hand an seiner Seite zur Faust.

„Also gut“, knurrte er, „danke für die Auskunft.“ Ohne abzuwarten, ob Mike noch etwas zu sagen hatte, beendete er das Telefonat und pfefferte das Handy auf seinen Sessel. Das Gerät schlug gegen die Lehne, sprang vom Sitz und schlitterte über den Teppich auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte John wachsam.

„Ich bin gesund, aber meine Psyche hat wohl einen Knacks“, erwiderte Sherlock trocken und marschierte in Richtung Küche. „Mike schlägt vor, dass wir in den _Urlaub_ fahren...“

„In den Urlaub? Kein Wunder, dass du dich so ärgerst“, sagte John im Scherz, doch als Sherlock abrupt stehenblieb und ihn über seine Schulter hinweg wütend anstarrte, räusperte er sich verhalten, wie um das Gesagte rückwirkend zu übertönen.

Es vergingen einige lange Sekunden, in denen Sherlock auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt inmitten des Wohnzimmers starrte und überlegte, wie er nun vorgehen sollte. Urlaub kam nicht infrage, aber eine Ablenkung würde sich bestimmt finden lassen. Vielleicht würde er Molly überreden können, ihm eine Leiche zu überlassen, an der er verschiedene Experimente—

„Hör zu...“, sagte John sanft und holte Sherlock damit in die Gegenwart zurück, „Urlaub hört sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Ich muss nur sicherstellen, dass er nicht mit den Plänen meiner Kollegen kollidiert. Wir könnten ein paar Tage wegfahren und sehen, was passiert. Nach dem ganzen Stress in der letzten Zeit würde mir das auch guttun.“

Sherlock sah prüfend zu John hinüber, verdrehte dann die Augen und verzog den Mund. „Ach ja? Und wo würdest du hinfahren wollen? An den Strand? In die Berge?“ Er spuckte die Reiseziele aus wie faules Obst und verschränkte verteidigend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Zu meinen Eltern“, sagte John und lächelte.

+++

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

Es hatte ein paar Tage gedauert, bis John seinen Urlaub geregelt, den Besuch bei seinen Eltern angekündigt und Sherlock mit Engelszungen überredet hatte, mit ihm wegzufahren. Doch nun saßen sie im Zug nach West Bromwich und mit jedem zurückgelegten Kilometer wuchs Johns Nervosität.

Natürlich war er sich vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass Sherlock seinen fehlenden Kontakt mit Familie und Freunden lediglich angesprochen hatte, um von seiner Unsicherheit nach der Untersuchung bei Mike abzulenken. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sein Omega den Finger auf einen wunden Punkt gelegt und absolut Recht damit, dass John sich in eine selbstauferlegte Isolation begeben hatte.

Spätestens nach seiner Verwundung und der Rückkehr aus Afghanistan hatte er alle Brücken abgebrochen. Dass er bei Sherlock Unterschlupf gesucht hatte, war letztendlich nur seiner damaligen Hilflosigkeit geschuldet gewesen. Dementsprechend ambivalent war er nun, seiner Familie erneut gegenüberzutreten.

Seine Eltern waren so stolz auf ihren Sohn gewesen. Den Arzt, den Soldaten, den Alpha. Auch wenn er sich inzwischen nicht mehr wie eine Karikatur fühlte, sondern erstmals vollumfänglich glücklich mit seinem Leben war, spürte er doch eine Anspannung und fragte sich, ob seine Familie enttäuscht von ihm war. Der Tränenausbruch seiner Mutter, als er sich telefonisch gemeldet hatte und ihre Freude über seine Ankündigung des Besuchs milderten diese Sorge jedoch weitestgehend ab.

Was sich jedoch nicht so einfach beiseiteschieben ließ, war die Scham, die tief in John lungerte. Scham über die ärmlichen Verhältnisse, in denen er aufgewachsen war und die Sherlock bei ihrer ersten Begegnung so zielgenau deduziert hatte. Scham über das winzige, renovierungsbedürftige Häuschen, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Scham über seine liebenswerten und doch so einfach gestrickten Eltern. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich schlecht, eben _weil_ er sich für seine Herkunft schämte und seine Eltern das nicht verdient hatten.

Dennoch konnte er sich seinen noblen Omega beim besten Willen nicht in dieser schäbigen Umgebung vorstellen. Er hoffte inständig, dass er seine Entscheidung, Sherlock seiner Familie vorzustellen, nicht bereuen würde. Und doch hatten es beide Seiten verdient, einander endlich kennenzulernen.

„Hör auf, dich zu Sorgen. Ich kann deine Gedanken förmlich hören. Es ist ermüdend!“

Ertappt stieß John die Luft aus und betrachtete seinen gegenübersitzenden Omega versonnen. Sherlock hatte sich so gut es ihm möglich war in seinem Sitz ausgestreckt und döste, seitdem sie in Birmingham den Zug gewechselt hatten. Offensichtlich war ihm Johns wildes Gedankenkarussell jedoch selbst im Halbschlaf nicht entgangen.

„Du hast leicht reden, du edler Snob. Du hast nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest.“

„Nichts wofür ich mich schämen müsste...“, schnaubte Sherlock verächtlich und öffnete träge die Augen, um John anzublinzeln. „Du bist Mycroft aber schon begegnet, oder?“

Auch wenn er über Sherlocks Seitenhieb gegen seinen Bruder am liebsten laut gelacht hätte, war ihm nicht danach. Stattdessen blickte er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und sah der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft nach.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Sherlock“, murmelte er nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Du kommst aus so reichem Hause, dass du dir wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen kannst, wie ich aufgewachsen bin.“

„Und?“, fragte Sherlock und lehnte den Kopf an die Glasscheibe, um Johns Profil eindringlich zu mustern. „Sorgst du dich, dass ich schlecht von dir denken könnte? Glaubst du nicht, dass ich längst weiß, wie arm deine Familie ist? Ich habe es innerhalb der ersten fünf Sekunden erkannt, als wir uns getroffen haben.“

„Ich weiß!“ John schüttelte halb amüsiert, halb empört den Kopf. „Das war nicht sehr schmeichelhaft.“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich deine Familie kennenlerne? Sonst hättest du mich doch nicht so vehement von dieser kleinen Auszeit überzeugen wollen?“

„Ja... es ist nur... ich weiß auch nicht...“

Ein Fuß im Lederschuh tippte gegen Johns Knöchel und wanderte mit sanftem Druck hinauf zu seiner Wade. Er löste den Blick vom Fenster und richtete ihn auf Sherlock, der ihn mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln ansah.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damals vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Ich war jung, naiv und habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass ich andere Menschen mit meinen Deduktionen verletzen könnte.“

„Und jetzt machst du es anders?“, lachte John.

„Nein, aber jetzt habe ich dich, der mich darauf aufmerksam macht, wenn ich zu weit gehe.“ Sherlock zwinkerte John grinsend zu. „Was ich eigentlich sagen will: damals wie heute ist es mir egal, ob deine Familie arm oder reich ist. So etwas hat mich nie geschert. Ich weiß nur, dass sie einen guten Menschen großgezogen haben, der mir ein großartiger Partner und Alpha ist. Es wird Zeit, dass ich ihnen das endlich persönlich sagen kann.“

John schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, hinunter und beugte sich über das kleine Tischchen, das sie voneinander separierte, hinweg. Er umfasste Sherlocks Gesicht und presste einen festen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

*

Am Bahnhof von West Bromwich wischte sich John die feuchten Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab, schulterte seine Reisetasche und lächelte Sherlock mit mehr Zuversicht an, als er verspürte.

„Bereit?“

„Bereit, wenn du es bist“, antwortete Sherlock. Er umfasste den Griff seines Rollkoffers und sah John auffordernd entgegen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Bahnsteig und gingen über eine sanft ansteigende Rampe hinauf zur Straße. Seine Mutter hatte versprochen, dass man sie vom Bahnhof abholen würde und auf seinen Protest, beziehungsweise den Vorschlag, er könnte auch ein Taxi nehmen, mit Unverständnis reagiert.

Suchend sah sich John nach dem Wagen seiner Eltern um. Doch anstelle des dunkelblauen Ford Focus kam ein zerbeulter, silberfarbener Golf mit quietschenden Bremsen vor ihnen zum Stehen.

„Oh fuck... auch das noch...“, murrte John entnervt, als er das Auto seiner Schwester erkannte.

Harry öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg aus dem Auto. Sie ließ ihren Blick abschätzend erst über John, dann über Sherlock wandern und stellte sich automatisch aufrechter hin, ganz so, als wolle sie den beträchtlichen Größenunterschied zu Sherlock minimieren.

„Harry!“, grüßte John mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Darf ich dir Sherlock vorstellen?“

Neugierig legte Harry den Kopf zu Seite und ignorierte Sherlocks Hand, die er zum Gruß ausgestreckt hatte.

„Darf ich ihn überhaupt anfassen? Oder reißt du mich in Stücke, wenn ich deinen Omega berühre?“

„Red’ keinen Unsinn, Harry“, knurrte John. „Ich erwarte, dass du Sherlock mit Respekt behandelst.“

Amüsiert warf Harry den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals auf.

„Ich mache doch nur Spaß, Johnny. Lass dich nicht ärgern.“ Sie griff nach Sherlocks Koffer und ging um das Auto herum, um die Heckklappe zu öffnen. „Ich werde den mal nehmen, nachdem du als Alpha scheinbar nicht in der Lage bist, sein Gepäck zu tragen.“

Harry war um einen spaßigen Tonfall bemüht, doch weder John – und ganz sicherlich nicht Sherlock – war entgangen, dass sie weder die Hand des Omegas geschüttelt noch ihn direkt angesprochen hatte.

Nachdem sie auch Johns Tasche verstaut hatte, öffnete Harry die hintere Tür ihres Wagens und machte eine vage Geste in das vollgepackte Fahrzeuginnere.

„Sorry, das Auto ist das reinste Chaos. Es ist leider kein Platz, dass ihr zusammen hinten sitzen könnt. Aber es wird euch sicherlich nichts ausmachen, kurz voneinander getrennt zu sein?“

„Natürlich nicht“, bestätigte John. „Sherlock, setz du dich nach vorne, ich—“

„Oh, das geht nicht, Johnny. Der Beifahrersitz lässt sich nicht nach hinten schieben und dein Omega ist zu groß. Er muss nach hinten...“

John merkte, wie seine Geduld langsam, aber sicher überstrapaziert wurde und nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing. Es war keine neue Erkenntnis für ihn, dass Harry nicht gut auf die klassischen Beziehungen zwischen Alpha und Omega zu sprechen war. Doch dass sie sich so abfällig verhielt, war unmöglich. Sherlock schien instinktiv zu merken, dass John kurz davor war zu explodieren, denn er legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand ins Kreuz.

„Es ist okay, John. Ich setze mich gerne nach hinten.“

Mit diesen Worten schob er sich an Harry vorbei und rutschte in den Fond des Fahrzeugs. Knurrend ging John um den Wagen herum und setzte sich seinerseits auf den Beifahrersitz.

Die Fahrt zum Elternhaus der Watsons legten sie schweigend zurück, bis John die Frage aufwarf, weshalb Harry überhaupt in West Bromwich war und sie anstelle der Eltern das Empfangskomitee bildete.

„Hat Mom es dir am Telefon nicht erzählt? Ich orientiere mich derzeit um und wohne deshalb für ein paar Wochen wieder hier. Nur für den Übergang versteht sich. Ich habe angeboten dich zu holen, damit Mom in Ruhe backen kann. Oder kochen. Was weiß ich.“

„Du orientierst dich um?“, fragte John überrascht. „Was ist mit deinem Job in London passiert? Und deiner Wohnung? Als ich dich besucht habe, lief es doch so gut für dich.“

„Was soll ich sagen, Johnny?! Nicht jeder kann so viel Glück im Leben haben wie du, oder?“

Harry umklammerte das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Knöchel ihrer kleinen Hand weiß hervortraten. Mit mehr Schwung als nötig betätigte sie den Blinker und bog mit quietschenden Reifen in die Wohnstraße der Eltern ein.

„Harry...“

„Nein, lass es. Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden.“ Schwungvoll parkte Harry den Wagen in der schmalen Einfahrt des Elternhauses und wandte sich mit wütendem Blick an John. „Eigentlich will ich überhaupt nicht mit dir darüber sprechen. Schon gar nicht, wenn dein kleiner Omega dabei ist.“

Noch bevor John zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten konnte, war Harry aus dem Auto gestiegen, schlug die Fahrertür hinter sich zu und marschierte die Straße hinunter; vermutlich in den nächstbesten Pub.

Grimmig kniff sich John in die Nasenwurzel. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz, der in den Schläfen begann und sich bis in seine Augäpfel zog. Seufzend drehte er sich in seinem Sitz zur Seite, damit er Sherlock ansehen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid. Das war wirklich nicht der Empfang, den ich mir für dich vorgestellt habe. Aber Harry ist einfach...“

„...ein Miststück?“

„Genau das!“ bestätigte John gallig. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sie hier ist, hätte ich dich nie hergebracht. Meine Mutter wusste das ganz genau und hat mir deshalb diesen Umstand verschwiegen.“

Achselzuckend öffnete Sherlock die Autotür und stieg aus dem Wagen. Bevor er die Tür ins Schloss schlug, beugte er sich ins Fahrzeuginnere und lächelte John auffordernd an.

„Komm. Jetzt sind wir hier, also lass uns das Beste daraus machen.“

Gemeinsam mit Sherlock hob John das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und griff neben seiner Tasche auch nach Sherlocks Koffer. Harrys Spitze, dass er noch nicht mal das Gepäck seines Omegas trug, hatte überraschend einen Nerv getroffen. Verhielt er sich zu wenig wie ein Alpha? War das womöglich mitunter ein Auslöser dafür, dass Sherlocks Hitze ausblieb? Hatte ihn Sherlocks Selbstständigkeit, seine Unabhängigkeit _schwach _werden lassen?

Sherlock schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, ganz so, als würde er Johns Gedanken lesen können, überließ ihm jedoch sein Gepäck und folgte John mit einem Schritt Abstand zur Haustür. Noch bevor John die Klingel drücken konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mrs Watson zog ihren Sohn in die Arme.

„Mein Junge“, schluchzte sie. „Es ist so gut, dich zu sehen.“

„Mom...“, murmelte John leise, stellte das Gepäck auf den Boden und strich ungelenk über die bebenden Schultern der Frau.

Verstohlen atmete er den Duft seiner Mutter ein. Natürlich betrieb er kein _Scenting_, verfügten Betas doch über keinen charakteristischen Eigengeruch wie Alphas und Omegas, nichtsdestotrotz nahm er den vertrauten Odor von Haarfestiger, frisch gebackenem Kuchen und Earl Grey wahr. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich in längst vergangene Tage zurückversetzt. In ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Heimathafen. Plötzlich dankbar wieder hier zu sein, schlang er die Arme um den kleinen Körper seiner Mutter und zog sie eng an seine Brust.

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihm löste John nach wenigen Augenblicken aus der Umarmung. Verlegen über den für ihn ungewohnten Ausbruch von Sentimentalität, rieb er sich mit dem Daumen über einen feuchten Augenwinkel und trat einen Schritt zurück. Lächelnd blickte er seiner Mutter ins Gesicht.

„Mom, darf ich dir Sherlock vorstellen?“

*

Es überraschte John nicht, dass seine Mutter von seinem charmanten Omega völlig hingerissen war. Sie schnatterte in einer Tour, goss Tee, Kaffee oder Milch in diverse Tassen nach und versorgte ihre Gäste mit frischgebackenem Kuchen. Auch sein Vater schien begeistert von Sherlock zu sein. Im Verlauf des Nachmittags hatte er mehrfach wohlwollend in Johns Richtung genickt und ihm so zu verstehen gegeben, dass er eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Wie John war auch sein Vater kein Mann großer Worte, dementsprechend sprach die nonverbale Zustimmung für sich.

Sherlock war derjenige, der John im winzigen Wohnzimmer seiner Familie überraschte. Hatte sein Omega bei der Ankunft noch still und ungewohnt schüchtern gewirkt, taute er nach und nach immer mehr auf. Er schien sich ehrlich wohlzufühlen, als er angeregt mit _bitte nenn mich Lorraine, du bist schließlich mein Schwiegersohn _plauderte und sich mit _ich bin George, Mr Watson war mein Vater _den letzten Schluck Tee aus der Thermoskanne teilte.

Mit jeder verstrichenen Minute schwand ein Stück von Johns Anspannung und er beobachtete mit Begeisterung, wie seine Liebsten miteinander harmonierten. Als seine Mutter anfing, Anekdoten aus Johns Kindheit zu erzählen und die alten Fotoalben herausholte, wärmte Sherlocks ungezwungenes Lachen Johns Innerstes. Am liebsten hätte er die Locken, die Sherlock in die Stirn fielen, beiseitegeschoben, während er Seite um Seite umblätterte und interessiert den zugehörigen Geschichten lauschte. Hier und da deduzierte Sherlock einen Zusammenhang ganz automatisch, wie es eben seine Art war, und versetzte dabei Lorraine und George Watson in Hochstimmung.

Als John am späten Nachmittag seiner Mutter beim Abwasch half und Sherlock mit seinem Vater im Wohnzimmer das dritte Fotoalbum durchblätterte, blickte Lorraine ihren Sohn versonnen an.

„Er ist ganz wunderbar, Johnny.“

„Ja, das ist er...“, antwortete John und versuchte erst gar nicht, das zufriedene Lächeln, das an seinem Mundwinkel zog, zu unterdrücken.

„Du wirst ja rot.“ Sie lachte liebevoll und strich mit einem vom Spülwasser noch feuchten Daumen über Johns Wange.

„Mom...“

„Ich sag ja schon gar nichts mehr. Es ist einfach nur schön, dich hier zu haben – euch beide – und zu sehen, wie glücklich du bist. Das hast du verdient, mein Junge. Ich habe dich noch nie so strahlen gesehen. Er tut dir gut.“

„Das tut er. Er ist das Beste, das mir passieren konnte und ich bin so froh, dass wir endlich zusammen sein können.“

Johns Mutter legte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ ihren Blick prüfend über John wandern. „Aber?“

„Nichts aber...“

„John Hamish Watson, lüg mich nicht an. Ich mag alt werden und wir haben uns lange, viel zu lange, nicht gesehen. Aber ich werde immer deine Mutter sein und erkennen, wenn dich etwas umtreibt. Also, was ist es?“

Lorraine zog den Stöpsel aus dem Spülbecken und der Inhalt lief gurgelnd in den Abfluss. Grübelnd sah John dem Strudel aus Wasser und Schaum nach. Er räusperte sich verlegen und faltete das Handtuch, mit dem er eben noch abgetrocknet hatte, in ein ordentliches Rechteck.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Thema mit dir besprechen möchte“, sagte er schließlich ausweichend.

„Ich bin deine Mutter, Johnny.“

„Gerade deshalb!“

„Du kannst mir doch alles sagen, Junge. Ist es...“ Sie machte eine vage Geste zu Johns Unterleib. „Kannst du nicht mehr? Wegen deiner Verletzung?“

„Was? Nein!“, rief John empört. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist... Sherlock... er bekommt einfach keine Hitzephasen mehr und es macht ihn fertig. Es macht _uns _fertig, weil wir nicht wissen, woran es liegt. Wir haben schon alles Mögliche versucht. Sherlock war beim Arzt. Es ist alles in Ordnung bei ihm und trotzdem kommt die Hitzephase einfach nicht. Als Beta wirst du das nicht verstehen, aber es ist—“

„Papperlapapp“, unterbrach ihn Lorraine nachsichtig. „Ich kenne vielleicht keine Hitzephasen, aber ich weiß ganz genau, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn der Körper nicht das tut, was man von ihm erwartet.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte John und blickte seine Mutter skeptisch an.

Lorraine trat zur Tür und sah ins Wohnzimmer, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Sherlock und George noch beschäftigt waren, dann wandte sie sich erneut an John.

„Damals, als Harry gerade zwei geworden war, wollten wir unbedingt noch ein Kind. Aber es wollte und wollte nicht funktionieren. Dein Vater und ich haben alles versucht. Wir waren bei den verschiedensten Ärzten, haben Pillen genommen und irgendwelche Wundermittelchen probiert, aber es hat einfach nicht geklappt. Irgendwann haben wir akzeptiert, dass es uns nicht vergönnt war, ein zweites Leben in die Welt zu setzten. Also haben wir mit der Familienplanung abgeschlossen. Wir hatten Sex, wenn uns danach war und nicht, wenn der Kalender es uns vorschrieb. Und dann – kein Jahr später – war ich mit dir schwanger. Du warst unser kleines Wunder, Johnny. Unser perfektes, kleines Wunder. Ein gesunder, wunderschöner Junge. Ein _Alpha_. Wir waren so unendlich dankbar...“

Nachdenklich kratzte sich John am Hinterkopf. Die Worte seiner Mutter ergaben durchaus Sinn. Schließlich hörte man solche Berichte immer wieder. Auch wenn man sie nicht eins zu eins auf die Omegabiologie anwenden konnte, war eine Ähnlichkeit der Situation nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Außerdem hatte Mike Stamford Sherlock ebenfalls empfohlen, einfach zu entspannen und abzuwarten.

„Du meinst also, dass wir einfach zu verkrampft sind?“, vergewisserte sich John dementsprechend.

„Genau das will ich sagen. Lasst euch Zeit, genießt eure Beziehung. Habt Spaß miteinander. Dann wird dein Sherlock bestimmt ganz bald wieder eine Hitzephase haben.“

„Das – oder du solltest dich einfach mehr wie ein echter Alpha verhalten“, lallte es plötzlich spöttisch von der Hintertür. „Du trägst keine Koffer. Du machst den Abwasch. Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht Manns genug, um deinen kleinen Omega vernünftig anzuheizen?“

„Harriet!“, zischte Lorraine erbost. „Wirst du wohl dein loses Mundwerk im Zaun halten und dich bei deinem Bruder entschuldigen?!“

„Anheizen... Hitzephase... verstehste, Johnny?“, lachte die sichtlich angetrunkene Harry über ihren eigenen Scherz. Sie ging zwei wackelige Schritte auf John zu und pikste mit spitzem Zeigefinger gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Nix für ungut, Brüderchen. Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Spaß mache.“

An die Mutter gewandt sagte sie: „Ich hau mich aufs Ohr, bis es Abendessen gibt.“

*

Harrys Rückkehr verpasste der guten Stimmung im Hause Watson einen herben Dämpfer. Zumindest John hatte den Eindruck, die Wände würden ihn erdrücken und ihm die Luft abschnüren. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich zu einem Spaziergang, um Sherlock seine alte Nachbarschaft zu zeigen.

Vor dem Elternhaus wandten sie sich nach links und wanderten die Wohnstraße hinunter bis zur nächsten Kreuzung. Schweigend bogen sie um die Ecke, bis John vor dem altehrwürdigem Gebäude zum Stehen kam, das seine ehemalige Grundschule beherbergte. Der imposante Glockenturm im Zentrum des kleinen Schulkomplexes hatte John dank der abstrakten Architektur, den Zinnen und den Windfahnen auf der Spitze seit jeher begeistert. Er war stets stolz gewesen, hier zur Schule gegangen zu sein.

„Das ist eine Privatschule“, sagte Sherlock leise neben ihm. „Du warst hier?“

„Ja“, antwortete John.

„Ah“, machte Sherlock bestätigend. „Förderungsprogramme für Kinder aus unterprivilegierten Familien?“

John nickte und wandte sich ab. „Für Alphakinder aus unterprivilegierten Familien. Nicht, dass wir das in dem Alter überhaupt verstanden hätten. Später bin ich auf die normale öffentliche Schule gewechselt. Auch da hat sich noch niemand wirklich für meinen Alphastatus interessiert. Das kam erst später. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kannte ich eigentlich kaum andere Alphas. Von Omegas ganz zu schweigen. Mein gesamter Freundeskreis bestand aus Betas. Wie war das eigentlich bei dir?“

Neugierig blickte John Sherlock an, der nachdenklich den Glockenturm betrachtete.

„Privatunterricht und Privatlehrer. Ich hatte kaum Kontakt zu anderen Kinder. Mein Onkel und Mycroft haben selbstverständlich für eine exzellente Ausbildung gesorgt. Literatur, musikalische Früherziehung, Kunst, Ballett. Wie es sich für einen Omega aus gutem Hause eben schickt.“

John lachte ungläubig auf. „Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du rebelliert hast?“

Sherlock zuckte die Achseln und löste den Blick vom Ziffernblatt der Turmuhr. „Lange genug, wenn du mich fragst. Sicherlich zu schnell, wenn es nach Mycroft geht. Es war eine... einsame Kindheit. Aber vielleicht ist das das Los eines Omegas. Oder es war einfach meins...“

„Sherlock...“

Mitleid für seinen Omega legte sich wie eine eiserne Kette um Johns Herz und drückte erbarmungslos zu. Doch Sherlock schüttelte die dunklen Gedanken mit einer unwirschen Kopfbewegung beiseite und schenkte John ein Lächeln.

„Das ist längst Vergangenheit, John. Lass uns die Stimmung nicht durch alte Schatten trüben. Dafür sorgt deine Schwester schon ausreichend.“ Zwinkernd griff Sherlock nach Johns Hand und zog ihn weiter. „Zeig mir mehr.“

John führte Sherlock an dem Park vorbei, in dem er seine ersten Rugbyspiele gemeistert hatte, hinüber zu dem kleinen See, in den er einst im Winter eingebrochen war, weil er davon überzeugt gewesen war, das Eis wäre schon dick genug. Glücklicherweise war das Wasser nur knietief und John hatte sich unter dem Spott seiner Freunde alleine befreien können. Der urige Pub, Gruppentreffpunkt seiner Teenagerzeit und Örtlichkeit der ersten Räusche, nur drei Querstraßen von seinem Elternhaus entfernt, war bedauerlicherweise einem modernen Smokehouse, einem Grillrestaurant, gewichen, nachdem der alte Wirt vor Jahren verstorben war. Das riesige Einkaufszentrum, das man auf den Feldern westlich der Schnellstraße errichtet hatte, kannte John selbst noch nicht. Es zog sie jedoch nicht in die Richtung, so dass sie bald wieder zurück schlenderten.

Noch immer hingen Johns Gedanken an Sherlocks spärlichem Einblick in seine Kindheit. Selbst wenn John in ärmlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen war, so hatte er nie Einsamkeit verspürt. Stets waren seine Eltern, seine Schwester oder Freunde Begleiter seines Lebens gewesen. Auch wenn er finanziell nicht privilegiert gewesen war, so war es doch Sherlock, dem es an vielem gefehlt hatte. Rückblickend würde John für kein Geld der Welt tauschen wollen. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn überraschend. Offensichtlich war es Zeit, das Kapitel Scham und Bedauern zu schließen und dankbar für das zu sein, was ihm seine Familie trotz der Umstände ermöglicht hatten.

*

Das Abendessen war beinahe fertig, als sie Johns Elternhaus betraten. Der Duft eines Bratens zog durch die Luft und ließ Johns Magen hungrig knurren. Die Hausmannskost seiner Mutter war exzellent. Selten raffiniert oder ausgefallen, sondern bodenständig und rustikal, wie seine Familie eben war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah John, wie auch Sherlock neugierig schnüffelte.

Eingewickelt in den teuren Wollmantel, die Haare zerzaust, die Wangen und Nasenspitze gerötet von der frischen Herbstluft wirkte Sherlock deplatziert in dem einfachen Hausflur und doch gehörte er nun hierher. Genauso wie er zu John gehörte.

John wartete, bis Sherlock den Belstaff ausgezogen und an die Garderobe gehängt hatte, dann trat er an ihn heran und legte ihm die Hände an die Wangen.

Er presste einen Kuss auf die kühlen Lippen und lächelte Sherlock aufrichtig an. „Ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind.“

Zusammen betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry gemeinsam mit dem Vater auf dem Sofa saß und missmutig in den Fernseher starrte. Unter ihren verquollenen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten und um den verkniffenen Mundwinkel wirkte ihre Haut grünlich. Sie sah nicht gut aus. John musste nicht fragen, _ob _Harry wieder zur Flasche griff, sondern nur wie schlimm es diesmal war. Ob sie aus ihrem Job und der kleinen Wohnung geflogen oder freiwillig gegangen war, weil ihr mal wieder etwas nicht gepasst hatte? Kurzschlussreaktionen und Impulsivität konnten sich beide Geschwister auf die Fahne schreiben. Doch nun war sicherlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Harry anzusprechen. Außerdem kam Johns Mutter gerade mit Geschirr und Besteck aus der Küche, um den Tisch zu decken.

Verwundert sah John, wie Sherlock zu ihr ging und begann, beim Eindecken zu helfen.

„Du musst das nicht tun, mein Lieber“, sagte Lorraine tadelnd. „Du bist zu Gast hier.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Sherlock und folgte ihr in die Küche, um das Essen zu holen. „Aber ich mache das gerne.“

„So ein braver Omega“, wisperte Harry in Johns Richtung, als sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch setzten.

„Zumindest hat er Anstand – im Gegensatz zu dir“, knurrte, zu Johns Überraschung, nun George, der seine Tochter giftig anfunkelte. „Du bist Gast hier, genauso wie John und Sherlock. Also benimm dich entsprechend.“

Sherlock, der gemeinsam mit Johns Mutter das Essen ins Wohnzimmer trug, spürte die angespannte Atmosphäre augenblicklich und sah John fragend an. John deutete mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfbewegung zu seiner Schwester und verdrehte die Augen. Seufzend nahm Sherlock neben ihm Platz und reichte die Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei an John.

„Hier, den magst du doch so gerne.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte John amüsiert.

„Dein Vater hat mir davon erzählt. Es gibt ein Foto von dir, auf dem du über und über mit Kartoffelbrei beschmiert bist. Dein dritter Geburtstag, oder?“

„Gott, ja. Das hatte ich komplett vergessen. Will ich wissen, was für Peinlichkeiten du sonst noch über mich erfahren hast?“

„Als müsstest du dich darum sorgen“, ätzte Harry missmutig, während sie eine Portion Erbsen auf ihren Teller häufte. „Immerhin warst du immer der Vorzeigesohn, oder? Mr Perfect, Dr Watson, Soldat, Alpha. Zum Kotzen!“

„Harriet!“

„Na, ist doch wahr, Mom. Er kann doch gar nichts falsch machen und war schon immer euer Sonnenschein. Und jetzt kommt er auch noch mit dieser hübschen, reichen Perfektion eines Omegas ums Eck. Dabei ist das auch nicht mehr als eine Fassade, oder Johnny?“ Harry griff zittrig nach ihrem Glas mit billigem Rotwein, hielt es anklagend in Johns Richtung und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Wovon spricht sie, John?“, fragte Sherlock lauernd.

„Wovon wohl, Omega?“, unkte Harry mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme, noch bevor John reagieren konnte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Sherlock direkt ansprach.

„Ich spreche davon, dass mein geschätzter Bruder dein Blut scheinbar nicht genug in Wallung bringen kann. Davon, dass du nicht in die Hitzephase kommst und ihr eure triebgesteuerten Absonderlichkeiten nicht ausleben könnt. Zu schade das, hm?“

Sherlock ließ klappernd das Besteck auf seinen Teller fallen und legte seine Serviette daneben.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte.“

Das Quietschen, als er den Stuhl zurückschob und sich erhob, zog schmerzhaft in Johns Ohren. Er beeilte sich, ebenfalls aufzustehen und wollte nach Sherlocks Arm greifen. „Sherl—“ Doch Sherlock hatte sich bereits abgewandt und verließ mit hocherhobenem Haupt den Raum.

John widerstand dem Drang, Sherlock unverzüglich hinterherzueilen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf seine Schwester. Zorn ließ die Ader auf seiner Schläfe schmerzhaft pochen. Das Blut rauschte viel zu schnell durch seine Adern. Wäre er nicht in seinem Elternhaus und das Objekt seiner Wut nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut gewesen, hätte sich John vergessen und die Beta, die es wagte, so mit seinem Omega zu sprechen, an der Kehle gepackt und gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschleudert. Stattdessen hieb er mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass das Geschirr und die Gläser gefährlich wackelten und fixierte Harry mit nie dagewesener Härte.

„Sherlock ist der beste und klügste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Jeder Tag, den ich mit ihm verbringen darf, ist wie ein kleines Wunder, denn ich kann nicht glauben, dass sich dieser Mann für mich entschieden hat. Dass er mich als seinen Alpha gewählt hat und ich das Privileg habe, mein Leben mit ihm zu teilen. Sherlock ist nicht nur mein Omega, er ist die Liebe meines Lebens und du, Harry, hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet.“

Mühsam holte John Luft und setzte heiser fort: „Außerdem hast du nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was es heißt, ein Alpha zu sein. Oder ein Omega. Himmel, du _kennst _ja noch nicht einmal andere Omegas. Also wage es nie wieder, so mit Sherlock oder mir zu sprechen oder es war das letzte Mal, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Und hör endlich damit auf, mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass dein Leben den Bach hinuntergeht. Das alles hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben.“

Mit diesen Worten packte John das leere Weinglas seiner Schwester. Er widerstand dem Impuls, es an die Wand zu werfen, nur um Haaresbreite. Stattdessen stellte er es demonstrativ vor seine Eltern als stumme Anklage, dass sie Harrys Alkoholkonsum nicht nur tolerierten, sondern durch ihre Ignoranz förderten. Die erhoffte Genugtuung blieb jedoch aus, als er sah, dass sich nicht nur Harrys, sondern auch die dunkelblauen Augen seiner Mutter mit Tränen füllten. Seufzend drehte er sich zu Lorraine, presste einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe und wisperte eine Entschuldigung gegen ihr blondgraues Haar.

„Es tut mir leid, Mom. Aber ihr müsst endlich einsehen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Danke für das Essen, ich muss jetzt zu Sherlock.“

*

John eilte die ausgetretenen Stufen hinauf in den ersten Stock. Der alte Teppich war immer noch derselbe, den sein Großvater verlegt hatte, als er das Häuschen seinerzeit gekauft hatte. Selbst wenn von dem Tannengrün kaum mehr etwas übrig war und zahlreiche Stellen abgewetzt und verfärbt waren.

Vor seinem alten Kinderzimmer blieb John stehen und klopfte zögerlich gegen die Tür.

„Komm rein, John“, kam es erschöpft aus dem Raum.

Zaghaft schob John die Tür auf und blieb gegen den Rahmen gelehnt stehen. Auch wenn die vorherrschende Situation unschön war, kam John nicht umhin, den surrealen Anblick, der sich ihm bot, aufzusaugen. Sherlock lag barfuß, die Beine angewinkelt auf Johns altem Jugendbett, den Kopf gegen den Rahmen gestützt und scrollte mit müdem Gesichtsausdruck durch sein Mobiltelefon.

Johns Bett, sein Zimmer, sein Refugium, in dem er so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Und nun befand sich sein Omega hier, wirkte deplatziert und doch seltsam richtig. Sherlocks Duft mischte sich in den Geruch des Raums und machte Johns Zimmer zu ihrem. Deutlich konnte er den Stress riechen, dem sein Omega gerade ausgesetzt war.

Seufzend stieß sich John vom Rahmen ab, schob die Tür ins Schloss und betrat den Raum. Vor dem Bett ging er auf die Knie, um mit Sherlock auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er schlang einen Arm um Sherlocks Bauch und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Sherlocks Atmung, um sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen. Erleichterung verlangsamte seinen hektischen Pulsschlag, als Sherlock das Telefon beiseitelegte, eine Hand in Johns Haare grub und in kreisenden Bewegungen sanft über die Kopfhaut streichelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Darling.“

„Ich weiß, John. Aber ich verstehe nicht, woher sie das mit der Hitzephase wusste.“

John verstärkte den Griff um Sherlock und grub die Nase tiefer gegen den feinen Stoff seines Hemdes. Am liebsten hätte er die Knopfleiste geöffnet, um sich direkt an der weichen Haut seines Omegas zu reiben.

„Das war meine Schuld. Ich habe mit meiner Mutter darüber gesprochen und Harry kam dazu.“

„Warum?“, fragte Sherlock scharf und setzte sich auf, was John dazu nötigte, seine bequeme Position aufzugeben. Stattdessen fand er sich nun unter dem messerscharfen Blick seines Omegas wieder.

„Sie hat gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt und den Finger direkt in den wunden Punkt gelegt. Ich glaube, so sind Mütter einfach, weißt du?“

„Nein, woher auch?“, fragte Sherlock bitter.

Sofort hatte John das Bild eines hilflosen Kleinkindes vor Augen, dass am Grab seiner Eltern stand.

„Oh, Sherlock. Es tut mir so leid. Heute scheine ich von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste zu springen. Dabei sollte das hier doch schön für uns werden.“

Seufzend rutschte John auf die Ersatzmatratze, die auf dem Fußboden lag und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf. Er nahm das kleine Kopfkissen in die Hand und boxte geistesabwesend dagegen. Nachdem Harry ihr altes Zimmer belegte, das nach ihrem Auszug zu einem Gästezimmer umfunktioniert worden war, blieben John und Sherlock nur sein ehemaliges Kinderzimmer. Allerdings war sein altes Jugendbett zu klein für zwei ausgewachsene Männer, sodass seine Eltern ein zweites Lager auf dem Boden vorbereitet hatte. Es erinnerte John an die vielen Übernachtungspartys, die in seiner Kindheit stattgefunden hatten.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mit meiner Mutter oder irgendwem darüber zu sprechen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe.“

Sherlock machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und rutschte zurück in eine Liegeposition. Nach wenigen Momenten des Schweigens rollte er sich auf die Seite, um John anzusehen.

„Was hat sie dazu gesagt?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln, hieb ein letztes Mal in das Kissen, bevor er es zurück auf die Matratze warf. „Dasselbe wie Mike und jeder Fachartikel. Dass wir uns Zeit lassen und nicht zu verkrampft an die Sache herangehen sollten. Dann wird die Hitzephase ganz von allein zurückkommen.“

„Und Harry?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Ist doch egal. Harry ist ein missgünstiges Biest, mehr nicht.“

Entnervt erhob sich John von seinem spartanischen Lager. Er hatte nicht vor, heute wieder nach unten zu gehen, also konnte er sich auch gleich bettfertig machen. Er schlüpfte aus seinem Pullover und der Jeans und kramte in der Reisetasche nach seinem Kulturbeutel. Dabei ignorierte er das Rascheln des Bettlakens, als auch Sherlock aufstand.

Eine feingliedrige Hand griff nach ihm und zog ihn gegen eine knöcherne Brust. „Was hat sie gesagt?“

„Du riechst so gut...“ Seufzend drehte sich John in der Umarmung, so dass er seine Nase in Sherlocks Halsbeuge stupsen und einen federleichten Kuss darauf platzieren konnte.

Schmunzelnd schob Sherlock John ein Stück auf Abstand, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„John...“

„Okay! Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst...“ Gröber als beabsichtigt machte sich John von Sherlock los. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und stampfte quer durch den Raum, um vor dem Fenster zum Halten zu kommen. Er legte die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und blickte nach unten auf die vertraute Straße seiner Kindheit. „Letztendlich war es dasselbe Gift, das sie eben schon verspritzt hat. Dass ich nicht Manns genug bin, deine Hormone in Wallung zu bringen. Weil ich mich nicht wie ein richtiger Alpha verhalte und dich deine Koffer tragen lasse, den Abwasch erledige. Solche Dinge...“

Mit einigen Reaktionen hätte John gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit dem lautstarke Lachen, in das Sherlock verfiel. Irritiert wandte er sich um, sah seinen Omega an. Der stand inmitten des Zimmers und betrachtete John kopfschüttelnd.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht selber, oder?“

Achselzuckend lehnte sich John gegen den Fensterrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das lustig finde, Sherlock. Was ist, wenn sie recht hat? Erinnere dich, dass deine erste Hitzephase begonnen hat, nachdem wir uns so heftig gestritten haben und ich dich... dich gepackt habe... Vielleicht ist das alles letztendlich doch nur Biologie und ich bin einfach zu lasch für dich?“

„Oh John...“ Mit zwei großen Schritten war Sherlock bei John und zog ihn erneut in die Arme. „Schlag dir diesen Unsinn aus dem Kopf. Meine erste Hitzephase hatte sich längstens angekündigt. Tage bevor unser Streit eskaliert ist. Was denkst du, weshalb ich so unausstehlich war? Ich wusste nicht, was in mir vorgeht und... nein, streich das. Ich wusste _genau_, was mit mir los war und ich wollte dich forttreiben. Die Handgreiflichkeit war nicht der Auslöser für die Hitze, sie war nur der letzte Tropfen, der...“

„...der dich zum Überlaufen gebracht hat?“

Gurgelnd kicherte John über seinen eigenen schlechten Witz gegen Sherlocks Brustbein, bis auch der erneut begann zu lachen und schließlich einen Kuss auf Johns Kopf presste.

„Der war ganz, ganz mies.“

„Ich weiß“, grunzte John und hob sein Gesicht, um Sherlock anzusehen. „Ich fühle mich einfach hilflos und will nichts ausschließen, verstehst du?“

„Natürlich verstehe ich das. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es nicht an dir liegt. Du solltest doch am besten wissen, dass ich keinen triebgesteuerten Halbaffen zum Partner will, der sich die Dinge nimmt, von denen er denkt, dass er ein Anrecht auf sie hätte. Nein John, es hat nichts mit deiner Alphahaftigkeit zu tun oder damit, dass du mich nicht erregst. Denn das tust du. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich will. Ständig...“

Bei dem letzten Satz war Sherlocks Stimme eine Oktave tiefer geworden. Eine Hand löste sich aus der Umarmung und wanderte langsam über Johns Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern. Überrascht japste John auf, als sich die Finger in sein weiches Fleisch bohrten und Sherlock sanfte Küsse über sein Jochbein und den Hals verteilte.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Betas du in diesem Zimmer verführt hast. Wie viele erste Male hier passiert sind. Wie viele Küsse und Berührungen. Wie viele Höhepunkte. Wer sich alles unter dir gewunden hat. Wer deinen Namen gestöhnt hat. Wie viele Herzen du gebrochen hast...“

„Oh Gott...“

Johns Hinterkopf schlug schmerzhaft gegen den Holzrahmen des Fensters, als Sherlock vor ihm auf die Knie sank und ihm unzeremoniell die Unterhose nach unten schob. Noch war Johns Penis nur halb hart, so dass Sherlock ihn zu gut zwei Dritteln in den Mund nehmen konnte, bevor er gegen seine Kehle stieß.

„Fuck... _Sher... hgnn..._“

Nach wenigen Augenblicken gelang Sherlock dieses Manöver jedoch schon nicht mehr und John fühlte sich eigentümlich schwindlig, nachdem all sein Blut den Kopf verlassen und innerhalb von Sekunden in seinen Penis gerauscht war. Mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren zog Sherlock sich zurück und ließ andächtig seine Zunge über Johns Frenulum und den kleinen Schlitz in der Spitze der Eichel wandern. Er blickte von unten zu John herauf und schenkte ihm ein laszives Lächeln, wusste er doch ganz genau, welche Wirkung dieser sinnliche Anblick auf ihn hatte.

„Es ist ganz egal, wen du alles hier hattest, John“, wisperte der Omega zwischen zwei Zungenschlägen. „Denn ich bin der einzige, der dich jemals wieder zum Stöhnen bringen wird. Und du bist der einzige, der mich jemals in _Wallung _gebracht hat... Schau...“

Nur widerwillig löste John den Blick von dem pinken Mund und der flinken Zunge, die um den prallen Kopf tänzelte und sah weiter nach unten. Dorthin, wo Sherlock seine Hose geöffnet hatte, seinen steifen Omegapenis in der Hand hielt und langsam auf und ab rieb.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in einem rauschartigen Strudel aus physischem und visuellem Stimulus, gepaart mit der Angst, dass jeden Moment die Tür aufgehen konnte und seine Eltern im Raum stehen würden.

John fühlte sich wieder wie fünfzehn. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihn sein atemberaubender Omega mit seinem geschickten Mund verwöhnte und gleichzeitig hektisch dem eigenen Höhepunkt nachjagte und keine seiner Jugendliebschaften ungelenke Erstversuche an ihm praktizierte.

Die Mischung aus Adrenalin und schierer Lust katapultierte John so schnell an den Rand seines Orgasmus, dass er sich alsbald Halt suchend in Sherlocks Locken krallte, ein paar sachte Stoßbewegungen mit der Hüfte ausführte und sich auf den Ballen seiner rechten Hand biss, um nicht lautstark aufzuschreien, als er sich in Sherlocks willige Kehle ergoss. Unter ihm wimmerte Sherlock hektisch, als auch er kam und gegen Johns nacktes Schienbein ejakulierte.

Gemeinsam sanken sie auf den Boden und rollten zu der provisorischen Schlafstatt.

„Du bist total irre, weißt du das?“, keuchte John, immer noch außer Atem von der schieren Kraft seines Höhepunktes.

„Ich weiß“, grinste Sherlock, während er zufrieden seinen Kopf auf Johns Brust bettete. „Aber genau das liebst du an mir... außerdem musste ich doch mein Revier markieren...“

John schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Zu schade, dass wir das nicht in deinem alten Zimmer wiederholen können. Ich denke, Mycroft wäre nicht begeistert davon, oder?“

„Vermutlich nicht“, lachte auch Sherlock. „Geschwister – ein Plage.“

Nachdenklich blickte John an die Decke. Einen Arm schob er unter seinen Kopf, mit dem anderen hielt er Sherlock eng an sich gedrückt. Sanft kraulte er durch die weichen Locken in Sherlocks Nacken und lauschte ihrem gemeinsamen Herzschlag.

„Zumindest weiß Mycroft, wie es uns geht. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass Harry überhaupt jemals einem anderen Omega begegnet ist. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, woher ihre Abneigung kommt.“

Sherlock machte einen fragenden Laut und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf, damit er John ansehen konnte. „Aber sie kannte doch eine Omega.“

Verblüfft runzelte John die Stirn. „Keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst.“

„Dein Vater hat mir heute Nachmittag davon erzählt, als wir die alten Fotoalben durchgeblättert haben. Carla irgendwas.“

„Sagt mir nichts...“, grübelte John.

„Sie scheint die Enkelin einer Nachbarin gewesen zu sein.“

Bilder aus längst vergangenen Tagen drängten sich an die Oberfläche von Johns Erinnerungen. Sommertage in den Gärten der Nachbarschaft. Limonade, Eis und Schaukeln. Fußballspielen und aufgeschürfte Knie. Fahrradfahren ohne Stützen. Ein Mädchen mit wilden, roten Locken und gleichfarbigen Sandalen. Ein zitronengelbes Kleidchen und das glockenhelle Lachen seiner Schwester.

_Komm Clara, lass die Jungs alleine spielen. Das sind doch noch Babys. _

„Clara! Sie war Mrs Jenkins Enkelin und hat ihre Ferien immer hier verbracht. Harry war ganz versessen auf sie, bis sie eines Sommers nicht mehr kam... ich habe keine Ahnung, was aus ihr geworden ist.“

„Dein Vater hat gesagt, sie hat sich als Omega präsentiert und wurde auf ein Internat geschickt. So ist es nun mal üblich. Wir Omegas unterhalten üblicherweise keine Freundschaften. Es muss deiner Schwester das Herz gebrochen haben.“

„Fuck, das hab ich nicht gewusst. Warum hat sie nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?“

„Vermutlich, weil du ein Alpha bist?“, antwortete Sherlock sanft.

„Möglich“, bestätigte John. „Und so tragisch das auch sein mag, es gibt ihr noch lange kein Recht, dich und mich so abfällig zu behandeln.“

Sherlock machte einen zustimmenden Laut und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Nachlässig stieg er aus seiner Kleidung, schlüpfte in eine Schlafanzughose und streckte die Hand nach John aus.

„Da hast du recht. Eine tragische Hintergrundgeschichte ist noch lange keine Entschuldigung dafür, sich so biestig aufzuführen. Unsere Geschwister sind nun mal Miststücke. Alpha hin, Beta her. Sie würden sich sicherlich prächtig verstehen. Und jetzt komm. Ich möchte gerne die Nacht mit John Watson in seinem alten Bett verbringen.“

Schmunzelnd ließ sich John von Sherlock hochziehen und streckte sich gähnend. Dann schnappte er seinen Kulturbeutel vom Boden und ging in Richtung Tür, um einen Abstecher ins Badezimmer zu machen.

„So verführerisch der Gedanke auch ist, das Bett ist viel zu schmal für uns beide. Das halten wir maximal eine Nacht aus, dann tut uns jeder Knochen im Leib weh.“

„Das ist es mir wert“, antwortete Sherlock schelmisch und folgte John ins Badezimmer.

+++  
  
tbc


	32. Chapter 32

Anders als erwartet erwachte Sherlock nicht etwa in Johns Jugendbett, sondern auf der Ersatzmatratze, welche die Eltern zusätzlich in das kleine Zimmer verfrachtet hatten, um beiden Männern eine Schlafstatt zu bieten. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, wie er mitten in der Nacht zu John hinuntergekrabbelt war und sich eng an seinen Alpha gekuschelt hatte. Anders hätten die beiden auch keinen Platz auf der schmalen Matratze gefunden. Gähnend zog sich Sherlock auf das Jugendbett und sah auf seinen Alpha hinab. Sonnenlicht warf sich durch die Lamellen der Jalousie und zauberte goldene Strähnen in Johns Haar.

Der lag auf dem Bauch und atmete tief, noch immer im Land der Träume.

Ein Blick auf sein Handydisplay verriet Sherlock, dass es erst kurz vor acht war. Dass er – entgegen seiner Gewohnheit – so früh aufwachte, wunderte ihn jedoch nicht besonders, schließlich waren sie bereits während des Abendessens auf das Zimmer gegangen, um Harrys übler Laune zu entgehen. Sherlock seufzte leise bei dem Gedanken, heute erneut mit Johns Schwester konfrontiert zu werden. Vielleicht war dieser Urlaub doch keine so grandiose Idee gewesen...

Sicher, dass auch John bald aufwachen würde, griff Sherlock nach seinem Kulturbeutel und frischer Unterwäsche, ging leise hinüber ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nachdem er sich rasiert und die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging er zurück in Johns Kinderzimmer.

John hatte sich auf den Rücken gewälzt und rieb sich über die schlafverkrusteten Augen.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte Sherlock und hängte das Handtuch, mit dem er sich gerade noch die Haare getrocknet hatte, über die Schreibtischstuhllehne. Er griff nach seiner Reisetasche, holte eine frische Hose, ein Hemd und Socken heraus und zog sich an.

„Wie spät ist es?“, murmelte John unverständlich.

„Gleich halb neun.“

John gab einen bestätigenden Laut von sich und streckte seinen linken Arm nach Sherlock aus, wie um ihn aufzufordern, wieder ins Bett zu kommen. Doch Sherlock schüttelte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln den Kopf.

„Keine Chance. Du hattest leider recht; mir tut jeder Knochen weh und der Gedanke, eine weitere Nacht in dieser lächerlichen Entschuldigung eines Bettes zu schlafen, verursacht mir Gänsehaut. Wir sollten uns ein Hotel suchen... wenn du noch länger hierbleiben möchtest.“

„Du willst wohl nicht, hm?“, fragte John, stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und gähnte herzhaft. In den letzten Wochen war er wesentlich aufmerksamer geworden, was die subtilen Hinweise betraf, die Sherlock manchmal unbeabsichtigt von sich gab.

Sherlock stopfte sich das Hemd in die Hose, schnallte den schmalen Ledergürtel und seufzte leise. „Das liegt bei dir, John. Ich werde dich nicht darum bitten, deinen Eltern den Rücken zu kehren, nachdem ihr euch so lange nicht gesehen habt. Mit Harry werde ich schon fertig, aber es würde uns beiden guttun, wenn wir nicht gezwungen wären, die Zeit unter dem gleichen Dach zu verbringen – und wie es aussieht, sind wir diejenigen, die diesbezüglich flexibler sind.“

John ließ sich wieder in das Kissen fallen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das schläfrige Gesicht. „Du hast ja recht. Aber es fühlt sich falsch an, ihre Gastfreundschaft abzulehnen...“

„Sei nicht albern. Sie sind erwachsen und ich bin sicher, dass sie Verständnis für unsere Situation haben werden – insbesondere nach gestern Abend. Außerdem ist es für sie bestimmt auch angenehmer, wenn wir ausgeruht und entspannt sind“, sagte Sherlock. In diesem Moment machte sich sein Magen knurrend bemerkbar. Nach dem übereilten Abgang während des Abendessens hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen und der Gedanke an ein ausgedehntes Frühstück trieb ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Hunger? Warte kurz, ich zieh mich an, dann können wir uns um was Essbares kümmern.“

Sherlock hob ein wenig den Kopf und sog die Luft ein. „Sieht so aus, als hätte deine Mutter gerade die Initiative ergriffen. Ich rieche Pfannkuchen!“

John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Es fasziniert mich immer wieder, wie viel sensibler deine Nase ist als meine. Oh ja, jetzt rieche ich es auch.“

„Das macht der Hunger“, erwiderte Sherlock mit geröteten Wangen.

„Geh ruhig schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach“, sagte John lachend.

Das ließ sich Sherlock nicht zweimal sagen. Er verließ das Zimmer und folgte dem Duft bis in die Küche. Dort stand Lorraine Watson und wendete einen ausladenden Pfannkuchen in einer gusseisernen Pfanne. Mit einem _Flapp_ landete er auf der noch flüssigen Seite und fing sogleich an zu brutzeln. Das Aroma von erhitzter Butter, backendem Teig und Vanille lockte Sherlock näher an den Herd.

„Guten Morgen, Lorraine“, sagte er. Er hatte nicht vor, der geschäftigen Frau einen Schrecken einzujagen, aber sie gab dennoch ein überraschtes Quieken von sich und fasste sich mit der freien Hand ans Herz.

„Sherlock! Guten Morgen, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr schon wach seid.“

„Erst seit Kurzem“, erwiderte Sherlock und registrierte, dass auf einem Teller neben dem Herd bereits ein fertiger Pfannkuchen lag. „Darf ich?“

„Ach, das ist der erste, der wird ja nie was. Warte einen Augenblick, ja? Du bekommst den nächsten. Du kannst euch gern schon mal Kaffee einschenken. Milch steht im Kühlschrank.“

Sherlock nickte und schluckte den überschüssigen Speichel in seinem Mund hinunter. Sein Magen knurrte wehleidig. Er nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank über der Kaffeemaschine – Lorraine brauchte ihm nicht einmal zu sagen, wo sie sich befanden – und befüllte sie. Gerade als er Kaffee in die zweite Tasse schenken wollte, fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich Schwarztee koche? Den trinkt John lieber zum Frühstück als Kaffee.“

„Ja, natürlich. Bedien’ dich ruhig. Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht...“

Mit wenigen Handgriffen befüllte Sherlock den Wasserkocher, stöpselte das Kabel ein und stellte ihn an. Die Teebeutel fand er in dem gleichen Schrank, in dem der Kaffee aufbewahrt wurde. Er hängte einen Beutel in die leere Tasse und wartete darauf, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann, während er dabei zusah, wie Lorraine die nächste Kelle Teig in die Pfanne gab.

Sie reichte Sherlock den Teller mit dem fertigen Pfannkuchen und sah dabei zu, wie er ihn zusammenrollte und mit wenigen Bissen verschlang.

„Du hast einen guten Appetit!“, sagte sie und lächelte breit.

Sherlock wandte den Blick ab, als er spürte, wie ihm erneut die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Meistens nicht, aber heute schon... Kann ich den nächsten machen?“

Lächelnd nickte Lorraine und wendete den Pfannkuchen. „Wenn du möchtest... Moment, dieser hier ist gleich fertig.“

Der Wasserkocher schaltete sich mit einem Klicken ab und Sherlock füllte Johns Tasse, gleichzeitig schichtete Lorraine den Pfannkuchen auf den nun leeren Teller und stellte diesen in den Ofen, um ihn warm zu halten. Sie gab ein Stück Butter in die Pfanne, das zischend schmolz, und nahm einen zweiten Teller aus dem Schrank, den sie neben den Herd stellte, dann trat sie beiseite, damit Sherlock übernehmen konnte.

Dieser schöpfte den flüssigen Teig aus der bereitstehenden Plastikschüssel in die Pfanne, verteilte ihn, indem er sie ein wenig schwenkte und sah dabei zu, wie die Masse langsam stockte. Mit einer Spur Genugtuung hörte er, wie Lorraine überrascht die Luft einsog, als er ohne zu zögern in ihr Gewürzregal griff und eine großzügige Menge Zimt auf den Pfannkuchen gab.

„John isst sonst lieber ein herzhaftes Frühstück, aber Backwaren mit Zimt kann er nicht widerstehen. Oder mit Blaubeeren. Aber die sind ja gerade nicht in Saison“, erklärte er und wendete den Pfannkuchen mit einer geschickten Drehung seines Handgelenks.

„Oh“, machte Lorraine und lächelte verlegen, „es sollte mich nicht wundern, dass du seinen Geschmack so gut kennst. Schließlich bist du sein Omega.“

Sherlock zog die Brauen zusammen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Johns Mutter. Er spürte, wie ihr Kommentar eine Saite in ihm anschlug, die er nicht mochte. Aber bevor das Gefühl in Wut umschlagen konnte, rief er sich zur Raison. Sicherlich wollte Lorraine ihn nicht auf sein Omegadasein reduzieren, sondern einfach nur festhalten, dass John und Sherlock glücklich miteinander waren – und das waren sie. Er wandte sich wieder der Pfanne zu und holte den Pfannkuchen heraus, bevor der Teig zu dunkel wurde. Anschließend ließ er den Teebeutel abtropfen und warf ihn in den Müll. Tasse und Teller stellte er auf den Tisch.

„Ja, das bin ich“, sagte er selbstvergessen.

„Guten Morgen, Mom.“ John kam in die Küche und lächelte kurz seiner Mutter zu, wandte sich dann jedoch gleich an Sherlock und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte, zog ihn näher an sich heran und küsste seine Wange. „Danke“, flüsterte er und nickte in Richtung des Frühstücks, „genau so, wie ich es mag.“

Sherlock lächelte versonnen. Offenbar hatte John mehr von der Unterhaltung in der Küche mitbekommen als vorgesehen, aber das machte nichts. Ihre Gefühle füreinander waren kein Geheimnis mehr.

*

Harry ließ sich an diesem Morgen nicht blicken und es brauchte keinen Sherlock Holmes, um zu deduzieren, dass sie ihren Rausch ausschlief.

Während des Frühstücks eröffnete John seinen Eltern, dass sie sich ein Hotel suchen würden, weil die Situation mit Harry und dem kleinen Bett alles andere als optimal war. Wie erwartet reagierten Lorraine und George verständnisvoll, auch wenn es ihnen anzusehen war, dass sie die Zeit mit ihrem lang vermissten Sohn gern zur Gänze genutzt hätten. Aber letztendlich war es auch ihnen lieber, wenn sie John und Sherlock weniger, dafür aber in entspannter Stimmung sehen würden.

So kam es, dass sich Sherlock und John nach vielen weiteren Geschichten aus Johns Vergangenheit und einem opulenten Mittagessen am Nachmittag abseilten, um spazieren zu gehen und sich eine Herberge für die Nacht zu suchen. Sie fanden ein kleines Hotel mit rustikalem Charme, das gerade noch ein Zimmer frei hatte, welches sie gleich für die nächsten drei Tage buchten. Viel länger – so John – würden sie West Bromwich eh nicht ertragen.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Elternhaus schlenderten sie erneut durch die Gassen von Johns Kindheit. Er erzählte davon, wie seltsam es war, aus einer Nachbarschaft, in der fast ausschließlich Betas lebten, ins Militär zu wechseln, wo der Anteil der Alphas weit größer war als der der Betas und wie groß der Kulturschock im Nachhinein doch gewesen sei; wie er mangels Vorbilder erst Stück für Stück lernen musste, zu handeln und zu denken wie ein Alpha, auch wenn er sich nie gänzlich sicher gewesen war, als ein solcher durchzugehen. Das Militär, wo der Umgangston unter den Alphas viel rauer und hierarchischer war als unter Schülern, hatte ihn geprägt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mit Betas aufgewachsen bist“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann. „Ich denke, dass hat dich sensibler gemacht, einfühlsamer. Insbesondere was die Bedürfnisse anderer Menschen angeht. Vielleicht war es das, was mich von Anfang an angezogen hat.“

„Von Anfang an?“, fragte John neckend. „Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass du rein gar nichts mit mir zu tun haben wolltest, nachdem ich dich an mich gebunden habe.“

„Das stimmt. Ich wollte nichts mit Alphas zu tun haben... und dennoch hast du einen Eindruck bei mir hinterlassen, der nicht_nur_ schlecht war. Es war... eigentümlich. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass sich alles zum Guten gewendet hat.“ Sherlock griff nach Johns Hand und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander.

„Das bin ich auch, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr.“

Sie waren bereits auf dem Rückweg zu Johns Eltern, mit denen sie zu Abend essen und wo sie ihre Reisetaschen abholen würden, als Sherlock Harrys Wagen unweit des nachbarschaftlichen Pubs auffiel. Offensichtlich war der Sirenengesang ihrer bevorzugten Droge größer, als er ursprünglich befürchtet hatte. Sherlock hatte längst deduziert, dass Harry ihren Job deswegen verloren und sich in den finanziellen Ruin getrunken hatte. Aber bestätigt zu bekommen, dass sie jeden Nachmittag zechte, bis sie sich mit letzter Kraft nach Hause schleppte und in einen komatösen Schlaf fiel, war noch mal eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Sie befand sich definitiv auf einem absteigenden Ast und würde ihre hilfsbereiten Eltern mit sich in die Tiefe reißen, wenn nichts unternommen wurde. Denn wer, wenn nicht die Eltern, finanzierte ihren täglichen Rausch?

„John?“

„Hm?“

„Harry ist wieder in diesem Pub... Ich möchte mit ihr reden. Wartest du kurz auf mich?“

„Was? Aber... warte, ich sollte mitkommen.“

„Nein, besser nicht. Im Moment hat sie nicht die beste Meinung von dir...“

John schnaubte frustriert. „Das hatte sie nie – und davon einmal abgesehen wird sie eh nur wieder auf dir herumhacken.“

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß mich zu verteidigen“, sagte Sherlock mit einem Lächeln, doch als er sah, wie sich Johns Mundwinkel nach unten bogen und er zweifelnd die Brauen kräuselte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde mich zivilisiert verhalten – versprochen.“

Auch wenn John alles andere als überzeugt wirkte, ließ Sherlock seinen Alpha stehen und überquerte die Straße. Als er die Tür zum Pub aufzog und die düstere Spelunke betrat, schlug im sogleich der Geruch von schalem Bier, Frittierfett und Schweiß entgegen. Sein Blick huschte über die wenigen Gäste und fand Harry im hinteren Teil des Pubs in einer Nische. Ein zur Hälfte geleertes Pint-Glas stand vor ihr auf dem Tisch, aber Sherlock bezweifelte, dass es ihr erstes war. Sie hatte den Kopf gebeugt und kritzelte launisch auf einem Stück Papier herum.

Das Erste, das Sherlock auffiel, war, dass auch Harry Linkshänder war – genauso wie John. Die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Gesichtszüge und der Haarfarbe war außerordentlich, so dass man sie zweifelsohne für Zwillinge hätte halten können, lägen nicht mehrere Jahre zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht war es gerade diese Ähnlichkeit, die Sherlock dazu veranlasste, sich gut mit ihr stellen zu wollen.

Wahrscheinlich war es nicht einmal notwendig, denn dadurch, dass John kein besonders großes Bedürfnis verspürte, seine Kernfamilie oft zu besuchen, fiel diese Verpflichtung auch für Sherlock weitestgehend aus. Es war jedoch etwas anderes, wenn es um Lorraine und George ging. Schließlich würden sie nicht ewig leben und Sherlock wollte nicht, dass John es nach ihrem Tod bereute, nicht mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbracht zu haben. Wenn Harry zu solchen Gelegenheiten ebenfalls anwesend sein wollte, dann würden sie sich damit arrangieren müssen.

Sherlock straffte seine Schultern und ging auf die Nische zu. Ohne Harry zu grüßen oder zu fragen, ob er sich setzen könne, rutschte er auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank ihr gegenüber und verschränkte die Finger auf dem Tisch. Sein Blick huschte über das Blatt Papier und die einigermaßen geschickten, jedoch anatomisch nicht korrekten Zeichnungen, die sie dort verewigt hatte. Es waren hauptsächlich Gesichter, Augen und Münder, die wie verlorene Stücke eines kubistischen Mosaiks wirkten.

Harry sah nur kurz auf, schnaufte aufgewühlt und drehte das Blatt mit einem lauten Knallen herum.

„Was willst du?!“ Sie sah sich um, ganz offensichtlich auf der Suche nach John. „Ist es dir überhaupt erlaubt, ohne deinen Alpha in einen Pub zu gehen?“

„Es muss schwierig gewesen sein, deine beste Freundin zu verlieren. Eine Person, die du geliebt hast. Zu wissen, dass du nie eine Chance gehabt hast, einfach aufgrund dessen, dass du mit dem falschen Geschlecht geboren wurdest“, sagte Sherlock sanft, aber es war Harry anzusehen, dass sie die Worte nicht als emphatisch auffasste, sondern als Angriff. Sie verzog den Mund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Brauen und furchte ihre Stirn.

„Was weißt duschon? Hast _du_ dich jemals damit befasst, was ein Beta fühlen könnte? Dass wir auch nur Menschen sind, die geliebt werden wollen?!“, blaffte sie aufgebracht.

Sherlock musste nicht lange nachdenken, um diese Frage zu beantworten. „Ganz ehrlich? Nein, das habe ich nicht. Die Gefühle von Betas waren nie etwas, das mich großartig beschäftigt hat.“

Er dachte an Molly Hooper, die junge Pathologin im St Bartholomew-Krankenhaus, und wie sie ihn immer angesehen hatte, wenn sie dachte, dass er es nicht merkt. Sherlock hatte ihr offenkundiges Interesse immer auf sein Omegadasein bezogen und angenommen, dass sie an seinem außergewöhnlichen Lebensstil interessiert war. Aber hätte er genauso gedacht, wäre sie ein Alpha gewesen?

Nein, natürlich nicht. Dieser Gedankengang ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn, schließlich hätten sie einander allein am Geruch identifizieren können, ehe sie ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten, und ihr Verhalten entsprechend aufeinander abgestimmt, so wie es zwischen Alphas und Omegas üblich war. Stattdessen war da nur dieses... dieses Licht in ihren Augen. Unverhohlen und bewundernd, immerzu. Fast so wie John ihn oft ansah. Und das war kein rein wissenschaftliches Interesse, das waren Gefühle ganz anderer Art.

Warum hatte er das nicht früher erkannt?

Harry schnaubte spottend und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über die geröteten Augen. „Ja... das dachte ich mir...“

„Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Heute sehe ich das anders. Seit John in meinem Leben ist, musste ich meine Überzeugungen überdenken und feststellen, dass viele meiner ursprünglichen Vermutungen auf Vorurteilen basierten. Aber Vorurteile sind nichts, das sich nicht ändern lässt. Du magst John und mich für typische Beispiele unseres jeweiligen Geschlechts halten, aber das sind wir nicht – und _gerade_ deshalb funktionieren wir miteinander.“

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist verrückter, als ich angenommen hatte, wenn du denkst, dass _ein_ Alpha anders sein kann als alle anderen. Früher oder später werden sich seine Instinkte durchsetzen und dann hast du keine Handlungsmacht, um ihm entgehen zu können. Das ist... einfach in seiner DNS“, sagte Harry. Ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo zwischen ihnen und Sherlock hatte das vage Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht mehr von John sprach. Was war wirklich mit Carla... nein, Clara... vorgefallen?

„Ich _weiß_, dass John anders ist – und du bist mit dafür verantwortlich, dass er kein typischer Alpha geworden ist. Der positive Einfluss von dir, Lorraine und George ist tief in ihm verwurzelt und... und nun bin auch ich Teil eurer Familie und hoffe, dass wir voneinander lernen können.“ Oh, warum hatte er das gesagt? Harry sah ganz und gar nicht begeistert aus. Wurde ihr tatsächlich erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass in ihrer Familie nun ein Omega existierte?

Wütend hieb sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch und funkelte Sherlock aus zornigen Augen an. „Es gibt nichts, _nichts_, was ich von dir lernen will, Omega! Du bist nichts weiter als ein Sklave deines Triebs und ich habe bei Gott Besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag darüber nachzudenken, wo ich den nächsten Schwanz finde, der mich fickt! Und lass mich eins klarstellen...“, sagte sie düster und erhob sich drohend, „du hast _keine Ahnung_, was es heißt, dein Leben lang ignoriert und abgeschoben zu werden, als ob du nicht mehr wärst als eine seelenlose Puppe!“

„Oi!“, tönte es aus dem vorderen Teil des Pubs. Der Wirt hatte sich hinter seinem Tresen hervorgewagt und stand nun mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Fäusten da. „Es reicht, Watson! Du hast genug. Verschwinde!“

Zähneknirschend schob sich Harry aus der Sitznische, doch bevor sie zum Ausgang ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und streckte einen drohenden Finger in Sherlocks Richtung. „Du bist kein Teil meiner Familie. Du bist ein hübsches Sexspielzeug für meinen eingebildeten Bruder, nichts weiter! Früher oder später wirst auch _du_ das begreifen.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte. 

Sherlock realisierte, was passieren würde, noch ehe Harry den bewussten Entschluss gefasst hatte, konnte jedoch nichts tun, um es zu verhindern. Viel zu schnell griff Harry nach ihrem Pint-Glas und warf den verbleibenden Inhalt in Sherlocks Gesicht. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Bier sickerte durch seine Haare, durch sein Hemd, lief über seine Wangen und tropfte in seinen Schoß. Er war zu geschockt, um wütend zu sein, spürte jedoch, wie Scham und Ekel in seinem Magen aufkochten und sein Blut in Wallung brachten.

Harry hatte sich abgewandt, stieß die Tür zum Pub auf und suchte das Weite.

„Mist... bist du okay, Kumpel?“, fragte der Wirt, der nun hilflos neben der Sitznische stand und ein Geschirrtuch zwischen den Händen wrang, welches er Sherlock jedoch nicht anbot, um sich abzutrocknen. Das wäre ohnehin ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen.

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock knapp und schob sich von der Bank. Er wischte sich die nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht, straffte die Schultern und verließ den Pub hoch erhobenen Hauptes.

Draußen wartete John auf ihn. Er riss ungläubig die Augen auf, als er Sherlock sah. „Was zum Teufel—?! War das _Harry_?“ Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, Wut furchte seine Stirn.

„Schon gut, das macht nichts.“ Es war offensichtlich, dass John ihm diese Lüge nicht abkaufte, aber es war schwierig genug, Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht zu deinen Eltern gehen“, fügte er hinzu.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Lass uns zurück ins Hotel fahren.“

Sie versuchten, ein Taxi anzuhalten, aber sobald der Fahrer den penetranten Biergeruch und Sherlocks Zustand wahrnahm, verweigerte er ihnen die Fahrt. Dazu gezwungen, zurück zum Hotel zu laufen, erzählte Sherlock in kurzen, emotionslosen Sätzen, was im Pub vorgefallen war.

John entschuldigte sich wieder und wieder für seine Schwester, wenn er sie nicht gerade verfluchte und wütend die Fäuste ballte.

„Was fällt ihr ein, dich so zu behandeln? Ich begreife es einfach nicht!“, sagte John, als sie endlich das Hotel erreichten, eilig am Empfang vorbeihuschten und ihr Zimmer betraten.

Sherlock schälte sich augenblicklich aus der durchnässten Kleidung. Sein Mantel und das Hemd hatten den meisten Schaden genommen, aber auch seine Hose war nicht verschont geblieben. Er steuerte auf das kleine Badezimmer zu, hörte jedoch, dass ihm John, der noch immer über das Verhalten seiner Schwester lamentierte, folgte. Im Rahmen der Badezimmertür drehte er sich zu seinem Alpha.

„Ich will für einen Moment allein sein, okay?“, sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

*

Geduscht und frisch angezogen ging es Sherlock gleich viel besser.

John hatte die besudelte Kleidung in eine Plastiktüte verpackt und zu einer Expressreinigung gebracht, wo sie sie bereits morgen wieder abholen konnten. Die Rechnung dafür würde er Harry übergeben – das war ja wohl das Mindeste, das sie zur Wiedergutmachung beitragen konnte, sagte er bei seiner Rückkehr.

„Letztendlich wird die Rechnung ja doch von deinen Eltern bezahlt...“, sagte Sherlock geistesabwesend, während er durch sein Handy scrollte.

„Nein, nein, keinesfalls. So etwas würden sie Harry nicht einfach durchgehen lassen.“

Verwundert sah Sherlock auf. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass Harry keinen Penny besitzt, oder?“

„Sie ist gerade zwischen Jobs, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass sie nichts mehr besitzt“, wandte John ein.

Sherlock seufzte entnervt. „Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist zu arbeiten. Niemand würde eine schwere Alkoholikerin mit Aggressionsproblemen einstellen, die sich auf einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen zwei Drittel der Menschheit befindet! Nein, stattdessen hat sie sich bei euren Eltern einquartiert, weil sie dort _endlich_ die Aufmerksamkeit kriegt, die ihr immer verwehrt wurde.“

„Wer soll ihr Aufmerksamkeit verwehrt habe?! Sie hat sie doch kontinuierlich eingefordert!“, sagte John aufgebracht.

„In ihren Augen warst du immer derjenige, der die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hat – und das allein aufgrund deines Geschlechts. Der einzige Alpha in der Familie. Der kostbare Sohn, der von der Gesellschaft mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde, ganz gleich, was für einen Weg er einschlägt. Jemand, dem der Karriereweg geebnet wird, ohne dass er sich je beweisen muss! Nicht einmal die schlechte finanzielle Stellung deiner Eltern konnte etwas daran ändern. Und Harry musste mitansehen, wie du all die Dinge bekommen hast, die ihr als Beta verwehrt blieben. Sie musste mitansehen, wie ihre beste Freundin aufgrund ihres Geschlechts aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde, damit sie möglichst bald an einen _Alpha_ wie dich abgegeben werden konnte. Denkst du nicht, dass das Spuren hinterlässt?!“

„Und wieso ist das _meine_ Schuld? Was kann ich dafür, dass ich so geboren worden bin?! Wann habe ich je gesagt, dass diese Welt gerecht ist?!“

„Niemand sagt, es sei deine Schuld, John... Aber du musst einsehen, dass das alles mit _dir_ zu tun hat. Verdammt noch mal, siehst du denn nicht, wie sie leidet? Sie kommt gebrochen nach Hause zu ihren Eltern und muss feststellen, dass _ihr_ Zimmer zu einem Gästezimmer umgebaut wurde, nicht deins. Deins hat sich kein Stück verändert, seitdem du ausgezogen bist. Was ist aus ihren Kindheitserinnerungen geworden? Verpackt und in den Keller geschlossen? Oder haben sie die Sachen direkt entsorgt?“

„Ich weiß nicht... ich...“

„Und nun finanzieren deine Eltern Harrys Fehde gegen sich selbst und machen dabei alles noch schlimmer!“

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?!“, verlangte John zu wissen.

„Verdammt noch mal, du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht! Harry hat immense Schulden und auch deine Eltern sind nicht schuldenfrei. Deine Mutter ist Hausfrau und hat damit kein Einkommen. Dein Vater ist seit Monaten arbeitsunfähig wegen seiner Bandscheibe. Das Haus haben sie von deinem Großvater geerbt, aber die Erhaltungskosten fressen ihnen die Haare vom Kopf. Sie haben diverse Dinge verkauft oder verpfändet, um über die Runden zu kommen – jetzt, wo sie noch ein drittes Maul zu stopfen haben. Aber es reicht vorne und hinten nicht!“

„Fuck...“ Alle Energie wich aus John. Seine Schultern sackten, er setzte sich auf das Fußende des Bettes und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist...“

Sherlock setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm seufzend einen Arm um die Hüften. „Sie haben dich nie um Hilfe gebeten, oder?“

„Nein, nie...“

Unsicher, wie sie in dieser Sache weiter verfahren sollten, lehnte Sherlock seinen Kopf gegen Johns und schmiegte sein Gesicht in das kurze Haar. „Wir finden einen Weg...“

Einige Zeit später rief Lorraine an, um sich zu erkundigen, wo John und Sherlock blieben. Offenbar war Harry noch nicht zurückgekehrt, so dass seine Eltern keine Ahnung von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Sherlock hatten. John entschied sich dagegen, die Vorkommnisse am Telefon zu schildern und damit eine ganze Reihe von Dingen anzusprechen, für die sie im Moment keine Lösung hatten. Stattdessen entschuldigte er sich bei seiner Mutter und sagte ihr, dass er unter einer Magenverstimmung leide und lieber im Hotel bleiben wolle.

Sherlock lauschte dem Gespräch, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Er verstand nur allzu gut, dass John die Fakten erst einmal sacken lassen und nach Möglichkeiten suchen musste, wie er seinen Eltern und Harry helfen konnte. Sie verfügten selbst über kein so großes Vermögen, als dass sie die Schulden einfach begleichen und Johns Familie einen Neustart gewähren konnten. Sherlocks Vermögen war auf eine monatliche Auszahlung begrenzt, die Mycroft nach dem Tod der Eltern eingerichtet hatte. Außerdem war ihnen wohl beiden klar, dass es sich bei einer finanziellen Stütze lediglich um eine kurzfristige Lösung handeln konnte und dass sie das Problem bei der Wurzel packen mussten.

Während John sich noch weiter mit seiner Mutter austauschte, öffnete Sherlock erneut den Browser auf seinem Handy und klickte sich durch einige Webseiten, um Informationen über Alkoholsucht und Therapieformen zu suchen. Wie erwartet war der allgemeine Konsens der Texte und diverser Foreneinträge der, dass die abhängige Person eine gewisse Einsicht gewonnen haben und bereit dazu sein musste, eine Therapie zu machen, um die Sucht zu überwinden. Die Rückfallquote war ohnehin schon relativ hoch, aber insbesondere bei Leuten, die noch nicht bereit waren, etwas Grundlegendes in ihrem Leben zu ändern.

Sherlock kannte dieses Problem nur allzu gut. Die Erinnerung daran, wie weit er gegangen war, um seinen nächsten Schuss zu bekommen; wie sehr er sich selbst erniedrigt hatte, um den Status quo aufrecht zu erhalten, war noch sehr lebendig. Das Gesicht von Wiggins tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und ließ ihn schaudern.

„Alles okay?“, fragte John, der soeben aufgelegt und mitbekommen hatte, wie sich Sherlock schüttelte.

„Ja, mir ist nur... kalt“, log Sherlock. Die Sache mit Wiggins hatte er John nie erzählt und der Gedanke daran, ihm diese dunkelste Episode seiner Vergangenheit zu offenbaren, jagte Sherlock eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

John legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter und knetete sie liebevoll. „Wie wär’s, wenn du dir die Haare trocknest und wir hier in der Nähe etwas essen gehen?“

Sherlock griff nach Johns Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche. „Okay... vielleicht fällt uns dann etwas ein...“

*

Nachdem Sherlock sich die Haare geföhnt hatte, gingen sie durch die Straßen der Nachbarschaft. Sherlock war es völlig egal, wo sie aßen, aber John schien eine vage Idee davon zu haben, wo er hingehen wollte, also ließ Sherlock ihn entscheiden. Letztendlich war ihm der Appetit ohnehin vergangen und er konnte nicht versprechen, dass er viel hinunterkriegen würde.

John führte ihn zu einem kleinen Fish & Chips-Lokal in der Nähe des Bahnhofs, das dank der frühen Abendstunden und der zahlreichen anderen Restaurants in der Gegend nicht allzu voll war.

„Ist das okay?“, fragte er mit Blick zu seinem Omega.

Sherlock nickte. „Du warst hier früher öfters, oder?“

„Gelegentlich nach der Schule. Ich mochte die Pommes immer gern. Essen für die Seele“, sagte John mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Sanft legte Sherlock ihm eine Hand ins Kreuz und schob ihn zu der verglasten Eingangstür. Sie bestellten und setzten sich mit ihren Getränken an den Tresen am Fenster, während sie auf das Essen warteten. Sherlock realisierte sogleich wie John nervös mit dem linken Bein wippte und die vorbeiziehenden Menschen vor dem Fenster beobachtete. Er schob seine Hand auf Johns Oberschenkel und versuchte, die Bewegung sanft zu unterbinden. John lächelte verlegen.

Als ihre Nummer aufgerufen wurde, stand Sherlock auf. „Lass nur, ich mach das schon“, sagte er und ging zu der Essensausgabe, um ihr Tablett zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg sah er zu John, dessen Bein wieder zu wippen angefangen hatte. Seufzend durchquerte er das Lokal, schob das Tablett auf den hölzernen Tresen und setzte sich wieder.

Sherlock nahm sich eine frittierte Kartoffelspalte und biss hinein. „Die sind lecker!“, sagte er, noch bevor seine Geschmacksnerven das Aroma registrierten, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen und John aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Sherlock...“, sagte John leise und ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen.

Sherlock wischte sich die fettigen Finger an einer Papierserviette ab und wandte sich John zu. „Ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass Harry in Behandlung kommt. Aber das wird nicht einfach, solange sie nicht einsieht, dass sie Hilfe braucht. Ich fürchte, im Augenblick wird sie noch nicht dazu bereit sein... Und deine Eltern... Vielleicht kann deine Mutter ein paar Stunden die Woche arbeiten, bis dein Vater wieder einsatzfähig ist. Vielleicht kannst du ihm dabei helfen, einen guten Arzt zu finden, der etwas bewirken kann.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie stur er sein kann. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass er Probleme mit den Bandscheiben hat! Warum er das ausgerechnet vor mir verheimlicht—“

„Er ist stolz. Genauso wie du. Vermutlich wollte er seine Schwäche einfach nicht eingestehen und zugeben, dass er nicht mehr allein für seine Familie sorgen kann. Insbesondere seinem Sohn gegenüber, der schwer verwundet aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt ist und trotz aller Widrigkeiten weitergemacht hat, nur um jetzt eine gut bezahlte Position als Arzt innezuhaben“, sagte Sherlock.

John sah zu Sherlock und seufzte erschöpft. „Ich hätte ihnen helfen können...“

„Scham kann Leute dazu verleiten, wider besseren Wissens Dummheiten zu machen. Wir werden versuchen, ihnen wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, schließlich... schließlich sind wir eine Familie.“

John zog Sherlock zu sich und lehnte sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegen, umarmte ihn und küsste seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich“, raunte er.

Sherlock erwiderte die Umarmung, so gut das in der wackligen Position möglich war. Sein Herz klopfte kräftig. „Ich dich auch.“

Schweigend teilten sie sich die Pommes frites und den panierten Fisch, leerten ihre Softdrinks und spazierten zurück zum Hotel. Gerade als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, klingelte Johns Handy. Er nahm es aus seiner Jackentasche und zog verwundert die Brauen zusammen.

„Meine Mutter“, sagte er zu Sherlock, der unweit stehengeblieben war und zu ihm herübersah. „Hallo?“

Augenblicklich wurde Sherlock klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. John Augen weiteten sich, sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Sherlock überbrückte die kurze Distanz und fixierte John mit einem eindringlichen Blick, als könne er so in seinen Kopf schauen und schneller begreifen, was vorgefallen war. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später ließ John das Handy sinken.

„Harry ist im Krankenhaus... Sie... sie ist bewusstlos. Alkoholvergiftung.“

+++

tbc


	33. Chapter 33

John kam noch vor seinen Eltern beim Krankenhaus an und eilte in die Notaufnahme. Sherlock blieb im Wartebereich zurück, um dort auf das Eintreffen der Watsons zu warten und John die nötige Privatsphäre mit seiner Schwester zu ermöglichen.

Zügig stieß John die gläserne Schwingtür zum Patiententrakt der Intensivstation auf, wo er von einer Krankenschwester zu Harrys Zimmer geleitet wurde. Die Frau murmelte ein paar freundliche Worte und tätschelte in einer beruhigenden Geste Johns Unterarm, bevor sie ihn vor der mattweißen Tür mit blauem Rahmen alleine ließ. Hier und da blätterte Lack ab, was die darunterliegende Spanholzplatte zum Vorschein brachte. Wie viele Krankenbetten hier bereits entlanggeschrammt, wie viel Kämpfe um Leben und Tod hinter dieser Tür bestritten worden waren – alles unwichtig, wenn es um das Leben eines Angehörigen ging.

Als Arzt und Soldat hatte John so viele – zu viele – Menschen sterben sehen und doch hatte ihn nichts auf diese luftabschneidende Panik vorbereitet, die er jetzt spürte. Die hektische Unruhe, die ihn eben noch nervös vibrieren ließ, verpuffte im Nichts. Zurück blieb eine lähmende Angst, die ihn vor Harrys Krankenzimmer festbetonierte. Er wollte sich dem, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete, nicht stellen. Der Tatsache, dass eine Alkoholvergiftung im schlimmsten Fall tödlich enden oder zumindest bleibende Schäden hinterlassen konnte.

Mit mehreren tiefen Atemzügen versuchte sich John zu beruhigen. Das Zittern in seiner linken Hand unterdrückte er, indem er sie so fest zur Faust ballte, dass sich die Fingernägel schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch seines Ballens gruben. Doch auch seine Rechte bebte wie Espenlaub, als er sie auf die Türklinke legte und sie hinunterdrückte.

Langsam betrat er das Zimmer und ging zu dem solitär stehenden Einzelbett in der Mitte des Raums. Unter einer leichten Wolldecke lag die reglose Gestalt seiner Schwester. Bleich, winzig, hilflos. Kabel und Schläuche führten von verschiedenen Überwachungsgeräten in Harrys Körper. Ein Tropf hing an ihrer Vene und ein Luftschlauch zierte ihre Nase, die Johns eigener so schrecklich ähnlich war. Ein Umstand, über den sich Harry stets lautstark beschwert hatte.

Ein heiseres Lachen stieg bei dem Gedanken aus Johns Kehle empor und endete in einem unterdrückten Schluchzen. Um Fassung ringend überprüfte John mechanisch die Vitalwerte auf dem Bildschirm des Herz-Kreislauf-Monitors sowie die Durchlaufgeschwindigkeit des Tropfs.

Ironischerweise war es nicht das erste Mal, dass John Harry in diesem Krankenhaus besuchte. Er musste ungefähr fünf gewesen sein, als ihr Blinddarm entfernt wurde, ein Jahr später die Mandeln. Bruchstückhaft erinnerte er sich, wie er auf das Krankenbett seiner Schwester geklettert war, in der Hand seinen Lieblingsteddy, den er ihr als Beschützer mitgebracht hatte.

John glaubte, sein Wunsch Arzt zu werden, hatte sich bei einem dieser Besuche manifestiert. Als er auf Harrys Bett hockte, ihre Hand hielt und sie fragte, ob er eines Tages auch ein Doktor sein könnte.

„_Du kannst alles werden, was du willst, Johnny!“ _

Damals waren Harrys Worte noch frei von Bitterkeit gewesen und voll von ehrlicher Motivation der großen Schwester. Wie sich die Zeiten doch geändert hatten.

Frustriert rieb sich John über die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie feucht waren. Rasch wischte er sein Gesicht trocken, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor seine Mutter das Zimmer betrat und ihm schwankend um den Hals fiel.

„Oh, John!“, schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter.

John hielt seine Mutter einige Minuten, bis sie sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr den Eindruck machte, unmittelbar zusammenzubrechen

„Wo ist Dad?“, fragte John, nachdem er Lorraine auf den Besucherstuhl neben Harrys Bett gelenkt hatte. Betrübt blickte sie auf den zierlichen Körper ihrer Tochter.

„Er ist draußen und wartet bei Sherlock. Sie sagen, dass maximal zwei Personen zu Harry dürfen.“

John machte einen bestätigenden Laut und trat hinter seine Mutter, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie in einer – hoffentlich – aufmunternden Geste.

„Konntet ihr schon mit jemandem sprechen?“

Lorraine schüttelte den Kopf. Nervös knetete sie die Finger in ihrem Schoß.

„Okay, ich werde nach einem Arzt suchen und schicke Dad zu dir, einverstanden? Wir warten im Anschluss im Besucherbereich auf euch.“

Zart presste John einen Kuss auf die Wange seiner Mutter und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

*

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht, in der John erst in den Schlaf gefunden hatte, nachdem Sherlock ihn eng an sich gezogen und Johns Kopf in seine Halsmulde gedrückt hatte, erwachten beide zeitig und gerädert. Das fremde Bett mit der durchgelegenen Matratze hatte sein Übriges zu Johns Missmut beigetragen, so dass seine verzweifelte Sorge vom Vortag langsam, aber sicher in Wut umschlug.

Hatte er sich gestern noch Vorwürfe gemacht, dass Harry wegen dem Disput mit ihm und Sherlock zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte, waren diese Gedankengänge am Morgen verschwunden.

Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Harry eine Alkoholikerin war. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit getrunken hatte und in einem Park beinahe an ihrem Erbrochenen erstickt war. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass seine Schwester ihr Leben nicht auf die Reihe bekam und ihn dafür verantwortlich machte. Für nichts davon trug John die Verantwortung. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er seiner Schwester helfen.

Der mitleidige Blick, mit dem Harrys behandelnde Ärztin ihn am Vorabend bedacht hatte, war John noch deutlich vor Augen. Genauso wie der ernste Tonfall, mit dem Dr Hamid Harrys Befund rezitierte.

Man hatte seine Schwester am frühen Abend in einem kleinen Park unweit des Pubs gefunden, aus dem sie am Nachmittag vor Sherlock getürmt war. Scheinbar hatte sie einen nicht unerheblichen Vorrat an Bier und Schnaps gekauft und diesen auf einer abgelegenen Parkbank eliminiert. Zu Harrys Glück hatte ein junges Pärchen eben diese Parkbank für ein abendliches Stelldichein nutzen wollen und Harry dort gefunden, nachdem sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Ein Segen war der junge Omega, der derzeit an einer Schulungsmaßnahme zum Krankenpfleger teilnahm und erste Hilfe eingeleitet hatte. Er hatte Harry in eine stabile Seitenlage gebracht, noch bevor sie angefangen hatte, sich zu übergeben. Seine Partnerin, eine junge Alpha, hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Krankenwagen gerufen.

Bei Harrys Einlieferung hatte man einen Blutalkoholspiegel von über drei Promille festgestellt. Ein Wert, der gut und gerne tödlich enden konnte, insbesondere wenn man Harrys geringes Körpergewicht als Maßstab nahm. Vermutlich war es dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass ihr Organismus an übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum gewöhnt war, dass Harry nicht an einem Kreislaufversagen oder einer Asphyxie gestorben war. Oder dass sie eben nicht an ihrem Erbrochenen erstickt war, weil der junge Mann so beherzt eingegriffen hatte.

Welche Ironie, dass gerade ein Omega seiner Schwester das Leben gerettet hatte, dachte John, als er sich für den Krankenbesuch fertig machte.

Sherlock hatte angekündigt im Hotel zu bleiben und etwas von Recherche gemurmelt, als John sich von ihm verabschiedete. Sie verabredeten, sich später bei den Eltern zu treffen, um ihnen gemeinsam ins Gewissen zu reden.

Im Krankenhaus wurde John darüber informiert, dass seine Schwester zwischenzeitlich zu sich gekommen und von der Intensivstation entlassen worden war. Er fand Harry, klein und blass, in einem Vierbettzimmer, wo sie mürrisch vor sich hinstarrte.

John murmelte eine halbherzige Begrüßung, die von zwei der drei Mitpatientinnen ignoriert wurde und zog einen Stuhl in den schmalen Freiraum vor Harrys Bett.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte John und bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Tonfall. „Hast du Schmerzen? Übelkeit?“

„Als würde dich das wirklich interessieren.“ Harry bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem abschätzigen Blick und zog die dünne Bettdecke bis zum Hals. „Und spar dir deinen Doktormodus. Ich bin keine deiner Patientinnen!“

„Harry! Du hättest gestern sterben können.“

„Blödsinn.“ Entnervt rollte Harry mit den Augen. „Musst du immer alles so überdramatisieren? Ist doch nichts weiter passiert.“

John sog tief die Luft ein und zählte geistig bis zehn, um seine aufsteigende Wut zu bekämpfen. Erst dann wandte er den Blick zurück auf seine Schwester und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was gestern passiert ist?“, zischte er. „Du wärst erstickt, wenn dein Retter dir nicht die Kotze aus dem Mund geholt hätte. Außerdem warst du bereits stark unterkühlt. Du hast Glück, dass man dich gefunden hat. Sonst wärst du jetzt tot.“

„Ich... das...“

„Ist es das was du willst? Sterben?“

„Nein...“, unterbrach Harry seine immer lauter werdende Ansprache. Ihre großen dunkelblauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihre rechte Hand krallte sich überraschend fest in Johns Unterarm. „Ich hab das nicht gewusst... ich...“

„Die Visite war noch nicht da“, kam es dumpf aus dem Nachbarbett.

„_Shit_!“, knurrte John. Kraftlos ließ er sich gegen die harte Rückenlehne des Plastikstuhls sinken und löste Harrys Hand von seinem Arm, um sie stattdessen vorsichtig zu umfassen. „So geht es nicht weiter, Harry. Hörst du? Du kannst so nicht weitermachen.“

Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit, in der John den Geräuschen des Krankenhausalltags vor dem Patientenzimmer lauschte. Den quietschenden Schritten auf Linoleum, dem Klappern von Geschirr und eifrigem Gemurmel, dem Klingeln eines Telefons. Er überhörte die abgehackten Atemzüge und das leise Schniefen seiner Schwester, ignorierte ihre Tränen, die sie verschämt mit dem Zipfel der Bettdecke wegwischte. Stattdessen strich er beruhigend mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, bis sie sich gefangen hatte.

„Du kannst so nicht weitermachen...“, wiederholte er flüsternd.

„Ich weiß, Johnny. Ich weiß...“

*

Die verbleibenden Tage in West Bromwich verbrachte John zwischen seinem Eltern- und dem Krankenhaus. Er hatte sich den Besuch gänzlich anders vorgestellt und Sherlock behutsam in seine Familie einführen wollen. Dass sein Omega nicht nur mit Schwung ins kalte Wasser gestoßen, sondern regelrecht darin untergetaucht worden war, nagte in Form eines schlechtes Gewissen in Johns Eingeweiden. Doch Sherlock beschwerte sich kein einziges Mal, sondern war ihm eine außerordentliche Unterstützung in diesen unschönen Tagen. Hatte die Auszeit von ihrem Alltag in London zwar eine gänzlich andere Wendung genommen als geplant, fühlte sich John durch Sherlocks Beistand im Nachhinein noch viel stärker mit ihm verbunden.

Die Gespräche mit Johns Eltern waren schwierig. John redete ihnen nicht nur eindringlich ins Gewissen, dass sie Harrys Alkoholabhängigkeit unter keinen Umständen weiter unterstützen durften, sondern er brachte auch das penibel totgeschwiegene Thema der Verschuldung auf den Tisch. Ungeschönt zählte er die Fakten auf, die Sherlock ihm mit gleicher Präzision vor Augen geführt hatte.

Lorraine weinte bitterlich, als sie die finanzielle Situation und den Verlust der verpfändeten Wertsachen eingestand. Als sie John erzählte, dass sogar die Verdienstmedaillen seines Ur- und Großvaters – der ganze Stolz der Watsons – ihr Schicksal im Leihhaus gefunden hatten, verließ John sein Elternhaus, um draußen Luft zu schnappen.

Er stand vor der Haustür und starrte auf den regenfeuchten Asphalt, als Sherlock neben ihn trat und einen Arm um seine Taille legte.

„Es ist nur Blech, John.“

„Ich weiß. Aber diese Ehrenmedaillen waren immer ein Ansporn für mich weiterzumachen. Der Beweis dafür, dass ich aus keiner Familie von Versagern komme und etwas aus mir werden kann. Selbst wenn wir nicht reich sind wie die Eltern meiner Klassenkameraden aus der Grundschule.“ Gepresst fügte er hinzu: „Sie hätten einmal mir gehören sollen, weißt du?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Sherlock milde. Er zog John an sich und dirigierte ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Stattdessen hat man sie versetzt, damit Harry noch mehr saufen kann. Diese verdammte Sucht und ihr Selbstmitleid, weil sie etwas ist, was sie nicht sein will. Und nun hätte es sie beinahe umgebracht. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie man so...“

„...egoistisch sein kann?“, fragte Sherlock leise.

John konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich Sherlocks Körper verspannte.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint!“

„Doch, das hast du. Und du hast recht. Es ist Egoismus, aber auch Verzweiflung und die Suche nach einer vermeintlichen Zuflucht. Dass die Abhängigkeit alles nur verschlimmert erkennt man nicht, bis es zu spät ist. Wir können nur hoffen, dass dies nun Harrys Weckruf war und deinen Eltern unsere Unterstützung anbieten.“

Seufzend verstärkte John die Umarmung und presste die Nase in Sherlocks Halsbeuge.

„Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist“, wisperte er gegen die duftende Haut.

*

Nachts lag John lange wach und dachte nach. Das fremde, unbequeme Bett ließ ihn nicht einschlafen, denn bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die sein schlummernder Omega macht, wackelte die Matratze und der Lattenrost quietsche. Man sollte meinen, dass jahrelanges Schlafen auf Feldbetten John abgehärtet hätte, doch das war ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Möglicherweise war es auch die Anspannung der letzten Tage, die ihren Tribut forderte und John rastlos machte.

Im Augenblick hingen seine Gedanken an Harrys Vergangenheit und ihrem Hass auf die Alphas und Omegas. Bislang hatte ihr noch niemand erzählt, dass ein Omega ihr Leben gerettet hatte, da keiner recht einschätzen konnte, wie Harry auf diesen Umstand reagieren würde.

Er dachte an das Omegamädchen Clara, an die er kaum mehr Erinnerungen hatte. Selbst dann nicht, als er Bilder von ihr gesehen hatte...

Sherlock hatte nach ihr gesucht. Schwer zu finden war sie nicht gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie teilte auf sozialen Medien recht offen Details aus ihrem Privatleben. Sie wirkte glücklich. Mutter von fünf Kindern, allesamt mit feuerrotem Haar, so wie ihres. Sommersprossige Orgelpfeifen, drei Mädchen und ein Zwillingspärchen Buben. Ihr stattlicher Alpha, ein Literaturprofessor an der Universität von Edinburgh, mit freundlichen Augen und einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Es gab Fotos von Geburtstagen, Weihnachten und sonstigen Festivitäten. Die Ankunft eines Labradorwelpen, wurde mit den virtuellen Zuschauern gefeiert, genauso wie der Schulabschluss der ältesten Tochter. Der Eintritt der Zwillinge in ein Internat für Omegas und der Fußballpokal, den eines der Mädchen in die Luft hielt, wurden ebenso geteilt wie alte Bilder aus Claras Jugendzeit. Es gab einen eigenen Bilderordner für kunstvoll dekorierte Torten. Ein Hobby, welchem Clara scheinbar mit Leidenschaft frönte. Es war das Bilderbuchleben einer Omega. Ein Leben, in dem eine Beta wie Harry niemals Platz gehabt hätte.

Sherlock hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und nach kurzer Recherche die Telefonnummer von Clara herausgefunden. Kurzerhand hatte er in Schottland angerufen und mit ihr gesprochen. Er hatte Harrys Namen noch nicht einmal richtig erwähnt, da war Clara bereits ungehalten geworden. Zwar höflich und zuvorkommend, wie es sich für eine Omega aus gutem Hause gehörte, nichtsdestotrotz unmissverständlich.

Clara wollte keinen Kontakt zu Harry. Hatten die Mädchen in ihrer Jugend noch eine kurze Brieffreundschaft gepflegt, war diese recht schnell in die Brüche gegangen. Spätestens nachdem Clara ihren künftigen Alpha kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, war die Beziehung zu Harry irreparabel zerstört gewesen. Harry hatte nicht verstanden, warum Clara mit Passion den traditionellen Weg einer Omega einschlagen wollte, und die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Gefühle zu Charles – dem Alpha – angezweifelt. Clara hatte schließlich, den Kontakt abgebrochen. Doch auch später hatte Harry immer wieder versucht sich anzunähern, bis Clara sich schließlich gezwungen sah, zu einer Notlüge zu greifen. Sie hatte Harry erzählt, ihr Alpha würde weiteren Kontakt nicht tolerieren und sie sollte sich nicht wieder melden.

Arme Harry, dachte John. Unerwiderte Gefühle waren grausam und es schmerzte John, dass seine Schwester so litt. Vermutlich hatte sie sich nie ganz von Clara und ihren Gefühlen für sie lösen können, denn er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals einen dauerhaften Partner in Harrys Peripherie wahrgenommen zu haben.

Versonnen betrachtete er im Halbdunkel des Hotelzimmers das entspannte Profil seines schlummernden Omegas und dankte dem Schicksal, dass es ihm Sherlock beschert hatte.

*

Am vierten Tag verließen John und Sherlock West Bromwich mit gemischten Gefühlen und stiegen in den Zug nach Hause. John hasste die Hilf- und Machtlosigkeit, die ihn immer wieder übermannte. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser für alle Beteiligten gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen in das eingespielte Leben seiner Familie geplatzt wäre. Der stolze Alpha, der verlorene Sohn. Zurück wie Phönix aus der Asche, an der Hand seinen wundervollen, außergewöhnlichen Omega.

Hatte er Harry und seine Eltern mit seinem neu erlangten Wohlstand – materiell wie immateriell – vor den Kopf gestoßen? Kehrte er ihnen den Rücken, nachdem er Chaos angerichtet und Scherben hinterlassen hatte, die die Zurückgelassenen nun zusammenfegen mussten?

Was hatte er schon vollbracht, außer ein paar Broschüren für Entzugskliniken auf dem Küchentisch und weise Worte für die Eltern zu hinterlassen? Zumindest hatte John seine Kontakte spielen lassen können und einen Termin bei einem fachkundigen Orthopäden für seinen Vater ermöglicht. Das löste zwar noch nicht die Arbeitslosigkeit seiner Eltern, doch war ein erster Schritt getan.

Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als Sherlock im Sitz neben ihm ihre Finger miteinander verwob.

„Du machst dich verantwortlich für das, was geschehen ist“, stellte Sherlock mehr fest, als dass er fragte.

„Wie könnte ich nicht?“

„Weil es nicht deine Schuld ist, John.“

„Ich bin mir da nicht sicher“, seufzte John. „Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der ich bei meinen Eltern aufgetaucht bin. Mein Unverständnis Harry gegenüber. Und nun? Was lasse ich zurück, bis auf verbrannte Asche, Chaos und Schmerz? Ohne mich hätte Harry nie...“

„Stopp, John“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn ernst. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Harry hat bereits ganz lange am Abgrund gestanden. Du hast ihr nicht den finalen Stoß versetzt, sondern sie ist von selbst gesprungen. Vielleicht ist das die Chance für Veränderung. Auch für deine Eltern kann es jetzt bergauf gehen.“

„Denkst du das wirklich?“

Aufmunternd drückte Sherlock Johns Finger. „Selbstverständlich. Du hast einen Arzt für deinen Vater gefunden und ich bin sicher, dass sie Harry monetär nicht mehr unterstützen werden. Außerdem wissen wir nun von ihren finanziellen Problemen. Wir können ihnen helfen!“

„Wie denn?“, fragte John müde. „Natürlich werde ich ihnen künftig Geld überweisen, sofern sie es überhaupt annehmen. Aber ob das genügt? Das Haus frisst sie auf, aber verkaufen wollen sie es nicht. In dem Zustand würde es ohnehin keinen Abnehmer finden.“

Sherlock machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und blickte nachdenklich nach draußen. Auch John fokussierte sich auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft, bis sich Sherlock in dem engen Zugsessel ruckartig zur Seite drehte und ihn mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln ansah.

„Wir kaufen das Haus deiner Eltern!“

Schmunzelnd schüttelte John den Kopf. „Und wie soll das gehen, du Genie? Ich konnte mir durch die Zeit beim Militär zwar ein wenig Geld zur Seite legen, aber für so eine Investition reicht es beim besten Willen nicht.“

„Aber ich habe Geld, John. Meine Familie ist wohlhabend und es gibt einen Treuhandfond. Gleich wenn wir zu Hause sind, werde ich Mycroft anrufen und—“

„Nein, Sherlock!“ Energisch schüttelte John den Kopf. „Wir werden deinen Bruder ganz sicher nicht um Geld bitten, damit wir meine Eltern finanziell unterstützen können. Das würden sie nie annehmen und ich auch nicht. Uns fällt etwas anderes ein.“

Mit diesen Worten hob John Sherlocks Hand an seine Lippen und presste einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel.

„Trotzdem danke für dein Angebot. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen.“

*

Als John am frühen Abend seine Tasche und Sherlocks Koffer die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung trug, war er müde und ausgelaugt. Er freute sich auf eine warme Dusche oder besser noch ein heißes Bad, ein scharfes Curry, geliefert von ihrem Lieblingsinder, und ihr vertrautes Bett. Hoffentlich mit einem anschmiegsamen, nackten Omega darin.

Ächzend stieß er die Tür zur Wohnung auf und ließ das Gepäck fallen. Sherlock folgte ihm mit wenigen Schritten Abstand, blätterte durch die Post der vergangenen Tage und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hätte meinen Koffer auch selbst tragen können. Waren wir uns nicht einig, dass Harrys Bemerkung nicht mehr als... _oh_...“

„Was ist?“, fragte John, während er aus Schuhen und Jacke schlüpfte und seine müden Glieder dehnte.

Neugierig blickte er seinem Omega entgegen, der zwischen Rechnungen, Werbung und Zeitschriften, einen cremefarbenen, wattierten Umschlag herauszog und misstrauisch beäugte. Schließlich schnaubte er irritiert und drehte den Brief so, dass John selbst einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. In eleganter Handschrift war das Schriftstück an sie beide adressiert, wenn auch mit einem winzigen Detail, das ihnen beiden sofort ins Auge sprang.

_Mister John und Sherlock Watson  
_ _221B Baker Street_  
_London, NW1 6XE_

„Das ist mal was Neues“, lachte John und zupfte den Umschlag aus Sherlocks Fingern, um nach dem Absender zu sehen. Statt einem Namen oder einer Adresse befand sich lediglich ein Stempel im linken oberen Eck. Verschnörkelt und etwas verwischt konnte John die Initialen _W & C _und etwas, das mit Fantasie_ Murray _heißen konnte, ausmachen.

„Bill...“, hauchte John überrascht, während er den Umschlag aufriss und eine gestärkte Karte sowie einen Brief hervorzog.

„Wilhelmina? Was will sie von dir? Und woher hat sie überhaupt deine Adresse?“, fragte Sherlock neugierig.

„Ich hab ihr eine Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen, nachdem du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, dass ich das Leben eines Einsiedlerkrebses führe“, antwortete John geistesabwesend, während er die beiden Schriftstücke las.

„Hm...“, machte Sherlock. „Und was will sie nun?“

„Sie lädt uns zur Taufe ihres Sohnes ein. Mich als Paten...“

+++  
  
tbc


	34. Chapter 34

„Zur Taufe?“, fragte Sherlock, der den abwertenden Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht vollends unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. „Warum wollen sie dich als Paten? Hast du das Kind je gesehen?“

John zuckte halbseitig mit der Schulter und schob die Einladung zurück in das cremefarbene Kuvert. „Nur auf Fotos. Er trägt sogar meinen Namen: Henry _John_ Murray. Als Dank dafür, dass...“

„Wofür?“, fragte Sherlock wachsam, als John nicht weitersprach.

Verlegen kratzte sich John am Ohr und wich Sherlocks Blick aus, schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Irgendwie war ich wohl mit dafür verantwortlich, dass ihre Beziehung nicht auseinandergegangen ist.“

Nachdenklich musterte Sherlock seinen Alpha. John hatte ihm nicht viel über die Zeit erzählt, in der er von den Murrays darum gebeten wurde, als Samenspender zu dienen. Er hatte lediglich impliziert, dass er keinen hochbekommen hatte und den Akt daher nicht vollziehen konnte. Aber er hatte es gewollt. Er hatte die Omega eines anderen Alphas befruchten wollen. Eine Omega, die sich schamlos an ihn herangeschmissen hatte, ehe sie kurze Zeit später – angeblich – ihre Meinung geändert hatte.

Was war damals _wirklich_ passiert?

War Wilhelmina – Bill – dazwischen gegangen, als sie den Anblick eines anderen Alphas in ihrem Bett nicht mehr ertragen hatte oder war es nur Sherlocks Intervention über den Seelenbund zu verdanken, dass die Befruchtung nicht stattgefunden hatte? Sherlock konnte nach wie vor nicht glauben, dass ihr Seelenbund zu solch einer übernatürlichen Aktion in der Lage sein sollte... Es war einfach zu fantastisch.

Was war wahrscheinlicher?

Selbst wenn es Sherlock gelungen war, John von Cilia wegzuziehen, war es immer noch eine Tatsache, dass er von einer anderen Omega angezogen worden war. Einer gebundenen Omega in der Hitzephase, die ihn bereitwillig angelockt hatte... mit ihrem Duft und ihrem... ihrem Omega sein. Die Johns Nodus in sich spüren und seinen Samen empfangen—

Knurrend wollte sich Sherlock von dem Gedanken losreißen, aber die Zweifel rumorten lautstark in seinen Eingeweiden. Was wäre, wenn John ihn angelogen hatte? Was, wenn er dem anderen Omega nicht hatte widerstehen _können_? Wenn dieses Kind tatsächlich Johns war? Und nun sollte Sherlock diese Frau und dieses Kind besuchen fahren und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Jetzt, da er selbst nicht in der Lage war, eine Hitzephase zu haben und seinem Alpha das zu geben, was er sich sehnlichst wünschte?

Was wäre, wenn John diese funktionierende Familie sah und realisierte, was er in seinem Leben verpasste? Wenn er nun all die Dinge wahrnahm, die Sherlock ihm nicht bieten konnte und niemals bieten können würde?

Sherlock schluckte schwer. „Ich meine ja nur. Es ist seltsam, dass sie sich jetzt plötzlich mit dieser Sache bei dir melden, obwohl ihr so lange keinenKontakt hattet. Wann ist diese Feier überhaupt?“, fragte er.

„In zwei Wochen.“

„Das erscheint mir doch recht kurzfristig zu sein... Eine Einladung in der letzten Minute, als ob sie gar nicht vorgehabt hätten, eine zu schicken, hättest du dich nicht kürzlich bei ihnen gemeldet“, meinte Sherlock und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, dass _er_ der Grund war, warum sich John überhaupt bei Bill und Cilia gemeldet hatte. Hätte er nicht darauf gepocht, dass John den Kontakt zu seiner Familie und seinen wenigen Freunden wiederherstellte, wäre die Einladung vermutlich gar nicht geschickt worden. Die Ironie war bitter und schwer zu schlucken.

„Dann kann man doch nur von gutem Timing sprechen“, erwiderte John in seiner arglosen Art. Mit einem Lächeln stellte er das Kuvert auf den Kaminsims, drehte sich herum und ging in die Küche, um den Wasserkocher zu befüllen und Tee zuzubereiten. „Wollen wir was zu essen bestellen?“

Sherlock ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte verhalten mit den Zähnen. Was sollte er nur tun? Es stand außer Frage, dass er zu den Murrays fahren und mitansehen würde, wie seine Beziehung zu John dort auseinanderfiel. Ihm musste etwas einfallen...

*

Nachts lagen Sherlock und John im Bett und küssten sich. Nach einem netten Abendessen, das sie sich vom Thairestaurant zwei Straßen weiter hatten liefern lassen, hatten sie nur noch wenig Zeit im Wohnzimmer verbracht, dort die Nachrichten geguckt und durch die Tageszeitung geblättert, bevor sie sich für ein frühes Zubettgehen entschieden hatten.

Sherlocks Haare waren noch klamm von der Dusche, aber das störte ihn nicht, als sich Johns nackter, warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte. John küsste seinen Hals, knabberte sanft daran, streichelte gleichzeitig über Brust, Taille, Hüfte und schob seine Hand in die Kuhle seines Kreuzes. Im nächsten Moment rollte er sie beide herum, so dass Sherlock auf ihm lag.

Sherlocks Oberschenkel drückte sich zwischen Johns Beine, spürte die prallen Hoden und die Hitze der bereits steinharten Erektion. Er selbst war noch nicht annähernd so erregt wie John, da ihm noch immer zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, genoss es aber, seinem Alpha so nah zu sein und ihn ungehindert berühren zu können. In den vergangenen Tagen war ihr Liebesspiel viel zu kurz gekommen, da sie im Haus der Watsons und im Hotel weder die nötige Privatsphäre gehabt hatten noch rechte Lust entwickeln konnten – mit all dem Drama, das sich dort innerhalb kürzester Zeit akkumuliert hatte.

Vorsichtig streichelte er über Johns samtige Vorhaut hinauf zur Spitze, glitt mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger durch die ersten Lusttropfen, die sich dort gebildet hatte, und leckte sie ab.

Ein fühlbarer Schauer ging durch John und ein sehnsüchtiger Laut rang sich aus seiner Kehle. „Ich hab das vermisst. Dich“, sagte er und fuhr die Muskeln in Sherlocks Rücken nach, folgte der Wirbelsäule hinunter zu den runden Backen und massierte sie nachdrücklich.

Statt zu antworten, küsste Sherlock John erneut, leckte besitzergreifend über seine Zunge und verteilte den salzigen Geschmack des Präejakulats. Er spürte, wie Johns Erektion zwischen ihren Körpern zuckte; wie John die Finger über seine Pofalte streichen ließ. Auch wenn er in seiner Position nicht weit kam, entflammte die Berührung Sherlocks Nervenenden. Kribbelnd und prickelnd wanderten die Impulse über seinen Rücken und ließen ihn instinktiv das Kreuz durchdrücken, sich den Fingern entgegenlehnen.

„Ich will dich so sehr“, sagte John halb erstickt vor Lust.

„Ich dich auch.“

Das wenige Licht des Mondes, das durch das Fenster fiel, tauchte den Raum in Dunkelblau und Schwarz. Schatten tanzten über ihre Körper, als sich Sherlock aufrichtete und ihre Erektionen mit beiden Händen umfasste. John träufelte etwas Gleitgel, das er vom Nachttisch nahm, zwischen sie, bevor Sherlock begann, seine Hüfte langsam vor- und zurückzuschieben, in den Tunnel seiner Hände und gegen Johns glühendes Fleisch.

Unablässig streichelte John über Sherlocks Schenkel, seine Hüften, die Arme, umschlang seine Hände und rieb über die feuchten Eicheln, die sich unablässig aneinanderschmiegten. Es war nicht einfach, einen Rhythmus zu finden, der beide Männer gleichermaßen stimulierte, war Johns Erektion doch um einiges größer als die von Sherlock. Nur allzu gern hätte Sherlock John einfach in sich aufgenommen und ihn geritten, bis der Höhepunkt sie beide übermannte. Doch das war nicht möglich. Nicht ohne eingehende Vorbereitung und Dehnung seines viel zu engen Anus. Ein Vorhaben, für das keiner von ihnen im Moment die Geduld hatte, dachte Sherlock und stieß mit einem abgehackten Stöhnen in die feuchte Enge.

Auch John lag nicht still, sondern hob sein Becken immer wieder an, um der Stimulation entgegen- und seiner eigenen Erlösung ein Stück näherzukommen. Er spornte Sherlock mit anzüglichen Forderungen an, stöhnte ungehalten und streckte den Kopf nach hinten, um laut nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sherlocks Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Vorstellung, wie er John ritt. Wie die Erektion ihn dehnte, ausfüllte, vollkommen einnahm. Heiß und hart in ihm. Wie sie nass glänzte, von seiner Essenz benetzt, und unnachgiebig in ihn drang, unzählige Nervenenden reizte und Sherlock in Flammen setzte. Wie sich der Nodus an der Wurzel ausbreitete und immer wieder gegen seine Körperöffnung stieß, sie Stück für Stück weitete, bis er die letzte natürliche Grenze überwand und in ihn glitt. Wie sich seine Muskeln um den Nodus schlossen und lustvoll krampften, während der feste Knoten gegen seine Prostata drückte und jeden Winkel in seinem Inneren ausfüllte.

Sherlock stöhnte überrascht auf, als ihn der Orgasmus überrollte und Ejakulat über seine und Johns Hände lief. Benommen realisierte er, dass zwei seiner Finger in ihm steckten und über das hypersensible Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren glitten. Kleine, hitzige Schocks zuckten mit der Berührung über sein Rückgrat. Noch bevor er sich gänzlich gesammelt hatte, streckte John die Hand nach ihm aus, legte sie in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn hinunter in einen hungrigen Kuss. Die Alphaerektion lag noch immer hart und heiß zwischen ihnen.

„Sorry“, murmelte Sherlock zwischen den Küssen. „Ich hab mich wohl... ein wenig vergessen.“

John schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nicht entschuldigen. Ich liebe es, wenn du die Kontrolle über dich aufgibst und deiner Lust folgst. Du bist so unglaublich sexy“, raunte John und küsste Sherlock erneut, strich mit seiner Zunge über Sherlocks, knabberte zärtlich an seinen Lippen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte in deinen Kopf schauen und sehen, woran du dabei denkst.“

Sherlock stieß ein lachendes Schnauben aus und schmiegte sich in Johns Halskuhle. „Dich natürlich. Dich und deinen Nodus.“ Er küsste John. „Ich will ihn spüren, John. Ich will wieder so eng mit dir verbunden sein wie in der Hitze. Will, dass du mich gänzlich ausfüllst.“

John knurrte in einer Mischung aus Lust und Resignation, schlang beide Arme um Sherlock und drückte ihn fest an sich. Der harte Penis zwischen ihnen zuckte und sonderte ein wenig mehr von dem Präejakulat ab, das sich warm an Sherlocks Bauch anfühlte. „Wenn es soweit ist, Liebling. Hab noch etwas Geduld. Die Natur lässt sich nicht drängen.“

„Ich will nicht mehr warten“, raunte Sherlock und griff zwischen sie, umfasste Johns Erektion und ließ sie wieder und wieder durch seine Faust gleiten. Er rieb über die Eichel, verteilte die Mischung aus Präejakulat, Spermaund Gleitgel, massierte sie und das sensible Frenulum. Johns Atmung beschleunigte sich, wurde abgehackt, unstet. Sherlock schob die Bettdecke beiseite, rutschte das Bett weiter hinunter, so dass er zwischen Johns Beinen kniete, den Hintern in die Luft gestreckt. Er hauchte gegen die Erektion, ohne das Auf und Ab seiner Hand zu unterbinden, stupste die zusammengezogenen Hoden mit seiner Zunge an und saugte einen in seinen Mund, zog vorsichtig daran und entließ ihn wieder mit einem _Plop_.

John stöhnte kehlig, spreizte seine Beine ein wenig mehr und stieß ungeduldig in Sherlocks Hand.

Neugierig ließ Sherlock seine Zunge über die Peniswurzel gleiten, dort, wo sich der Nodus in der Hitzephase bilden würde, benetzte die Haut mit Speichel, nahm sie zwischen die Lippen und zupfte sanft daran. Er seufzte lasziv, wiederholte die gleiche Stimulation noch einmal, küsste dann die Innenseite von Johns Schenkeln, ehe er sich der Eichel widmete und sie trotz des verbleibenden Gleitgels in seinen Mund sinken ließ. Der leicht chemische Geschmack verband sich mit der salzigen Note seines Alphas.

„Gott... Sherlock!“

Er saugte daran, umspielte sie mit der Zunge, drückte diese flach gegen das Frenulum, nur um gleich darauf mit der Spitze die feinen Nervenbahnen zu traktieren. Halt suchend griff John in seine Locken, ballte die Hand zur Faust, aber das Ziehen an der Kopfhaut, das Kribbeln, welches dadurch ausgelöst wurde und Sherlocks Rücken hinunterrann wie flüssiges Feuer, stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Seine Zunge glitt über den harten Eichelrand, schob sich ein Stück unter die Vorhaut, fand ihren Weg zurück zum Frenulum und saugte daran. Vorsichtig schabe Sherlock mit den Zähnen über die glühende Erektion, was einen heftigen Schauer in John auslöste. Er fluchte abgehackt und stieß seinen Penis zurück in die wartende Mundhöhle, ergoss sich nur wenige Sekunden später.

Sherlock schluckte das Ejakulat, seufzte wohlig, sog Luft durch seine Nase und schluckte erneut. All das, während sich der Griff in seinen Locken löste und in ein Streicheln überging.

Schwer atmend sah John auf Sherlock hinab, zog ihn schließlich hoch in seine Arme und verschloss ihre Münder in einem beinahe brutalen Kuss. Als er wieder von Sherlock abließ, spürte dieser, wie geschwollen und wund sich seine Lippen anfühlten. Ein erhebendes Gefühl, auch wenn er es gern an einer anderen Stelle seines Körpers gespürt hätte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie die Spuren des Liebesspiels beseitigt hatten und zugedeckt und aneinander gekuschelt zur Ruhe kamen. „Das war fantastisch“, raunte John, schon im Begriff einzuschlafen, auch wenn seine Fingerspitzen noch immer unablässig über Sherlocks Haut tänzelten. „Ich hab das vermisst in den letzten Tagen. Zuhause ist es immer noch am schönsten.“

Sherlock brummte bestätigend und kämmte mit seinen gespreizten Fingern durch Johns kurzes Haar.

Die Aussage brachte ihn auf eine Idee.

*

Am nächsten Tag ging John wieder in die Klinik, denn sein Urlaub war offiziell vorbei.

Sherlock vertrieb sich erneut die Zeit damit, online zu recherchieren, wie sie Johns Eltern und Harry am besten helfen konnten. Darüber hinaus schrieb er eine Textnachricht an Mycroft, um sich nach dem Stand seines Treuhandfonds zu erkundigen, bekam aber nur ein schnippisches _Wofür brauchst du Geld?_ zurück. Sherlock kannte die Bedingungen des Fonds nicht, da Mycroft immer die Verfügung darüber gehabt hatte. Um genau zu sein, hatte Sherlock nie einen Blick auf das Konto geworfen, da es ihn schlicht und ergreifend nie interessiert hatte.

Er wusste, dass genug Geld darauf enthalten war, um den Rest seines Lebens ohne Schwierigkeiten über die Runden zu kommen, aber Mycroft hatte es aufgrund seiner Drogenvergangenheit für ratsam erachtet, die Bank anzuweisen, Sherlock nicht mehr als einen bestimmten monatlichen Betrag auszuzahlen, der geradeso reichte, um seine Rechnungen zu begleichen und sich zu versorgen. Brauchte er darüber hinaus Geld, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Mycroft darum zu bitten. Es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass Mycroft genauere Informationen haben wollte, war er es doch gewohnt, dass Sherlock sein „Taschengeld“ für _Seven_ ausgab.

Die Idee, das Haus von Johns Eltern zu kaufen, fand Sherlock noch immer gut, auch wenn John sich gegenteilig geäußert hatte. Dennoch wollte er zumindest wissen, ob eine solche Investition leichtsinnig war oder aber gar kein Problem. Es war lediglich eine Frage der Absicherung. Aber Mycroft das zu erklären... darauf legte Sherlock keinen Wert. Zumindest nicht heute. Sobald John auf seiner Seite war, würde die Sache jedoch anders aussehen.

_Vergiss es_, schrieb Sherlock zurück und legte sein Handy beiseite.

Auf seinem Laptop scrollte er durch ein Forum, auf das er kürzlich aufmerksam geworden war, und klickte diverse Beiträge an, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es handelte sich um ein Forum, das vor allem von und für Betas geführt wurde, in dem sich aber auch Alphas und Omegas gelegentlich zu Wort meldeten. Es war faszinierend zu sehen, dass es offenbar einen recht hohen Anteil an Betas gab, die ein gesteigertes Interesse am Sexualverhalten von Alphas und Omegas hatten, obwohl sie sich darüber im Klaren sein mussten, dass sie nur in den seltensten Fällen gegen einen geknüpften Bund ankamen.

Diverse Threads hatten Liebeskummer zum Thema. Darin beklagten sich Betas darüber, dass ihr geliebter Alpha oder Omega letztendlich doch einen anderen Partner gewählt hatte und dass sie verlassen worden waren. Wie zu erwarten war, gab es haufenweise abfällige Bemerkungen gegenüber des Geschlechts, das sich in die vermeintliche Beziehung gemischt hatte.

Threads, in denen Betas äußerten, dass Alpha-Omega-Beziehungen im Vergleich zu Alpha-Beta- oder Beta-Omega-Beziehungen das einzig Natürliche seien oder in denen sich Alphas oder Omegas negativ gegenüber Betas äußerten, wurden umgehend geschlossen. Diese Themen neigten offensichtlich dazu, sich sehr schnell aufzuheizen und grob beleidigend zu werden, so dass die Moderatoren des Forums besonders Acht gaben.

Sherlock fand es faszinierend, dass Harry mit ihrem Problem alles andere als allein war. Eine Patentlösung schien es nicht zu geben und einer Frau wie Harriet Watson zu sagen, sie müsse einfach nur über ihre Kindheitsliebe hinwegkommen, erschien Sherlock genauso sinnvoll, wie einem Omega zu sagen, er solle darüber hinwegkommen, dass er eine Person zweiter Klasse war. Auch wenn er das niemals laut zugeben würde.

Die in den Alpha-Omega-Foren weit verbreitete Idee, dass das Leben aller so viel besser wäre, wenn es keine Betas gäbe, war ebenfalls keine Lösung. Schließlich würde das nichts an den Problemen der Alphas und Omegas ändern. Und selbst solche idiotischen Einwände, dass man Betas in eigene Länder umsiedeln sollten (ja, solche Forenbeiträge gab es tatsächlich), ergaben keinen Sinn. Zwar kam es nur selten vor, aber die Möglichkeit, dass zwei Betaeltern einen Alpha oder Omega zur Welt brachten, bestand durchaus – wie man am Beispiel der Watsons sah. Sollte man solche Familien auseinanderreißen und die Kinder allein in Länder schicken, die sie nicht kannten?

Und was war mit Leuten, die... _anders_ waren? Leute wie Mycroft? Selbst nach Jahren hatte Sherlock noch immer nicht mit seinem Bruder über dieses Thema gesprochen, verspürte jedoch nach wie vor nicht den Drang dazu. Wenn Mycroft ihm sein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollte, musste er schon aus freien Stücken zu Sherlock kommen. Und wenn nicht... dann würde sich Sherlock auch nicht mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, waren Alphas, die andere Alphas sexuell anziehend fanden, noch immer ein Mythos.

Dennoch verfügten solche Menschen gegebenenfalls über Wissen, das Sherlock weiterhelfen konnte... _hm_.

Er fing an zu suchen.

*

In den folgenden Tagen nutzte Sherlock diverse Gelegenheiten, um John mit kleinen sexuellen Eskapaden zu überraschen. Ob er ihn morgens mit einem Blowjob weckte, zu ihm unter die Dusche stieg, ihm die Kleidung vom Leib riss, sobald er aus der Klinik nach Hause kam oder ihm über den Tag hinweg anrüchige Textnachrichten schickte – die Ideen gingen ihm nie aus.

John genoss dieses Extra animalischer Lust ganz offensichtlich, aber nach über einer Woche stürmischer Leidenschaft fing er schließlich an, Sherlocks Beweggründe zu hinterfragen. Nach einer besonders aufreizenden Textnachricht, deren Konstruktion Sherlock fast eine Stunde gekostet hatte, weil er die Worte immer wieder umgestellt oder ersetzt hatte, bis alles perfekt war, kam lediglich ein _Ich muss arbeiten, Liebling – bitte lenk mich jetzt nicht ab_ zurück.

Sherlock starrte auf den Text und verzog mürrisch den Mund. Hatte er es übertrieben? Führte zu viel Sex selbst bei einem Alpha zu Unlust? Oder war die Variation ihres Liebesspiels einfach nicht groß genug? Sie hatten nur selten penetrativen Sex, da die Vorbereitung lange dauerte und Sherlock dennoch oft Schmerzen verspürte. Einmal hatte er John sogar von sich gestoßen, ehe dieser auch nur bis zur Hälfte in ihn gedrungen war. Sein Körper schien außerhalb der Hitzephase einfach nicht dafür gemacht zu sein.

Aber Sherlock war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sein Körper ihm zu gehorchen hatte – und nicht andersherum.

Die verschiedenen Foren und Internetseiten, die er besucht hatte, hatten ihm einige Ideen gegeben. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass es eine Art Sport unter Betas war, den Nodus eines Alphas auszulösen, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie keinen Omega brauchten, um ihre sexuelle Erfüllung zu finden. Die verschiedenen Methoden beinhalteten oftmals chemische Pheromone, die denen eines Omegas in der Hitzephase sehr ähnlich waren. Allerdings wirkten diese bei gebundenen Alphas nicht.

Andere behaupteten, dass sie ihren Alpha durch Rollenspiele und expressives devotes Verhalten ausreichend anheizen konnten, um zumindest kurzzeitig den Ansatz eines Nodus hervorzurufen. Ob eine entsprechende Reaktion ausgelöst werden konnte, hing jedoch stark vom Charakter des jeweiligen Alphas ab. Manche mochten ein bestimmtes Verhalten mehr als andere oder ließen sich eher durch andere Dinge reizen.

Doch selbst wenn es einem Beta gelang, den Nodus eines Alphas auszulösen, war es eine ganz andere Herausforderung, diesen in sich aufzunehmen. Die Erektion eines Alphas war im Allgemeinen schon überdurchschnittlich groß. Das Einführen eines Nodus konnte hingegen zu ernsten Verletzungen führen, wenn der oder die Empfängerin nicht ordentlich vorbereitet war. Aber es war durchaus möglich. Viele Betas berichteten davon, dass sie ihre Muskeln dehnten, bevor sie überhaupt das Liebesspiel mit einem Alpha in Erwägung zogen – einfach um Zeit zu sparen. Der Einsatz von Alpha-Plugs und Dildos war naheliegend, darüber hinaus war der Konsum von chemischen Substanzen, die innerhalb kurzer Zeit die Muskulatur entspannen sollten, in den letzten zwanzig Jahren stark gestiegen.

Diese sogenannten _Sparks_ machten nicht abhängig und waren daher nicht illegal, sondern weit verbreitet. Es gab jedoch Studien darüber, dass Sex ohne dieses Hilfsmittel für viele nach einiger Zeit weniger interessant wurde. Auf die Psyche konnten _Sparks_ also durchaus einen Einfluss haben.

Sherlock betrachtete das kleine buntbedruckte Fläschchen in seiner Hand argwöhnisch und drehte es von links nach rechts. Sämtliche Konsumenten, deren Berichte er gelesen hatte, waren Betas. Ob so ein _Spark_ negative Auswirkungen auf seinen Omegaorganismus haben konnte, wusste er also nicht. Vielleicht sollte er Mike Stamford um Rat bitten, aber... wie um Himmels willen sollte er dem sein Vorhaben erklären?! Nein, nein, das kam nicht infrage.

Sherlock sah auf die Uhr und kalkulierte, dass er noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde hatte, bevor John von der Spätschicht zurückkam. Das sollte genügen, dachte er und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, ging er nackt ins Schlafzimmer und zog die unterste Schublade seiner Kommode auf, in der er den Alphadildo aufbewahrte, welchen er vor Monaten gekauft hatte, um John eins auszuwischen.

Er betrachtete die naturgetreue Nachahmung kritisch, war aber nach wie vor der Überzeugung, dass sie etwas kleiner war als Johns Erektion. Der eingefallene Nodus an der Peniswurzel waretwas merkwürdig, da sich das Silikon anders verhielt als natürliche Haut, dennoch war die Nachbildung erstaunlich gut. Über eine kleine Fernbedienung konnte der Nodus aufgeblasen und wieder entleert werden, so dass sich der Nutzer selbständig von dem Spielzeug befreien konnte, wenn er wollte.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Johns Nodus ihn bis zum Zerreißen ausgefüllt hatte, spürte Sherlock ein lustvolles Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Er sah an sich hinab, fuhr mit den Fingern über seine nackte Brust und den flachen Bauch, glitt zwischen die kurzen Schamhaare und über seinen noch schlaffen Penis. Ein Seitenblick auf die Uhr setzte ihn erneut in Bewegung. Er legte den Dildo auf das Bett, holte die halb leere Tube Gleitgel aus dem Nachttisch und legte sie daneben. Das Fläschchen mit dem _Spark_ stellte er in greifbare Nähe auf die Tischfläche – vorerst würde er es nicht brauchen.

Wenig später wand sich Sherlock auf dem Laken. Drei nasse Finger glitten mühelos durch seinen Muskelring und strichen fast beiläufig über seine Prostata. Im Augenblick legte er keinen Wert darauf, das sensible Nervenbündel übermäßig zu reizen, schließlich ging es bei der Übung hauptsächlich darum, seine Muskeln zu dehnen.

Durch seinem Kopf blitzten Bilder von seiner ersten und zweiten Hitzephase mit John. Emotionale Eindrücke, die sich wohl für immer in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten. Viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte er allerdings nicht, schließlich war John der erste Mensch, mit dem er diese Art von Sex gehabt hatte – und gerade ihr allererstes Mal war Sherlock lebhaft in Erinnerung geblieben. Vielleicht weil es nicht Hundertprozent freiwillig gewesen war, schließlich hatte sich Sherlock in der Verzweiflung seiner ersten echten Hitzephase gewunden und war kaum noch ansprechbar gewesen. Aber letztendlich war er es selbst gewesen, der John angerufen und über die hereinbrechende Hitze informiert hatte. Konnte er sich da jegliches Mitwirken absprechen?

Noch heute fragte er sich manchmal, ob er der Verbindung mit John damals zugestimmt hätte, wenn er sich nicht in diesem hormonellem Delirium befunden hätte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Auch wenn er John womöglich schon immer irgendwie gemocht hatte, war seine Abneigung Alphas gegenüber noch immer zu stark gewesen. Dennoch war die Anziehung, die nicht nur durch ihren Seelenbund gegeben war, nicht zu verleugnen gewesen, sprich, hätte er sich zwischen John und einem anderen Alpha entscheiden müssen, hätte er ohne zu zögern John gewählt. Ob das eine ausreichende Rechtfertigung war, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. In dieser Hinsicht ließ ihm die Natur fast keine Wahl.

Seufzend ließ Sherlock die Finger herausgleiten und griff erneut zu der Tube. Er tröpfelte eine großzügige Menge Gleitgel auf die Spitze des Alphadildos und verteilte es bis zur Wurzel. An dem bereitgelegten Handtuch wischte er sich notdürftig die schmierigen Finger ab, ehe er sich hinkniete und sich zaghaft auf die Nachbildung sinken ließ. Der stumpfe Kopf drückte gegen seinen Anus und glitt ein kleines Stück hinein, aber schon bald gab der Muskel ein protestierendes Ziehen von sich. Sherlock hielt inne, tastete mit den Fingern und stellte fest, dass die Eichel nicht einmal zur Hälfte in ihm war.

Verdammt...

Seine eigene Erektion erschlaffte langsam, während er mit schonenden Auf- und Ab-Bewegungen versuchte, seinen Körper davon zu überzeugen nachzugeben. Sein Blick fiel auf den _Spark_, der einladend am Rand des Nachttisches stand. Eigentlich wollte er ihn sich aufheben, bis John nach Hause kam, aber vielleicht war es sinnvoller, diesen schwierigen Teil mit Hilfe der Substanz zu überwinden und darauf zu hoffen, dass er zur gegebenen Zeit ausreichend entspannt sein würde, um Johns Nodus aufzunehmen. Keinesfalls wollte er zwei Dosierungen einnehmen, schließlich wusste er noch nicht einmal, wie er auf die erste reagieren würde.

Dieser Gedankengang überzeugte ihn letztendlich. Nicht weil er weniger Respekt vor Johns Nodus gehabt hätte, sondern weil er nicht sicher sein konnte, wie sein Organismus reagieren würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er die ganze Sache abblasen, bevor John etwas mitbekam und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Hastig griff Sherlock nach dem kleinen Fläschchen. Die Anwendungshinweise hatte er bereits ein gutes dutzend Mal gelesen, kannte sie in- und auswendig. Als er die Kappe aufdrehte, löste sie sich mit einem lauten _Pop_. Die bunte Folie, die das Fläschchen ummantelte, riss ein. Der scharfe Geruch von Lösungsmitteln strömte Sherlock entgegen und ließ ihn für einen Sekundenbruchteil instinktiv wegzucken.

Mit klopfendem Herzen hielt er sich ein Nasenloch zu, hielt die Öffnung des Fläschchens unter das andere und atmete tief ein. Den Vorgang wiederholte er auf der anderen Seite, dann schloss er die Kappe wieder und schob den _Spark_ unter sein Kopfkissen. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich von einem Augenblick zum nächsten wie benebelt an. Der durchdringende Geruch bedeckte seine Rezeptoren, sendete verschiedene Signale über seine Nervenbahnen, die er nicht so recht entziffern konnte. Er schüttelte vergeblich den Kopf, um ihn zu klären. Aber statt sich länger von den Reaktionen seines Körpers ablenken zu lassen, griff er nach dem Dildo, stabilisierte ihn und ließ sich erneut auf die Eichel sinken.

Es war nicht so, dass sein Körper überhaupt keinen Widerstand mehr leistete, die Resistenz war noch immer da, aber abgestumpft. Der Schmerz war einem beinahe angenehmen Ziehen gewichen. Nur wenig später glitt der breiteste Abschnitt der Eichel durch seinen Muskelring und versank in ihm. Gleichzeitig breitete sich eine prickelnde Gänsehaut über Sherlock aus, ließ ihn wohlig erschauern. Er seufzte erleichtert. Sein Herz pochte kräftig und schnell gegen seine Rippen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte ihn, Hitzeflecken blühten auf seiner Brust. Seine Wangen waren heiß, seine Kehle wie ausgedörrt.

Er ließ sich tiefer sinken, nahm mehr von dem Silikondildo in sich auf, richtete sich auf und ließ ihn fast vollständig aus sich herausgleiten. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er ein paar Mal, genoss die Reizung der unzähligen Nervenenden, die seinen Anus umgaben; die unnachgiebige Stimulation seiner Prostata. Fasziniert davon, wozu sein Körper fähig war, fuhr er mit den Fingern, die den Dildo nicht aufrecht hielten, den gespannten Muskelring nach und biss sich in die Unterlippe. In Sekundenschnelle richtete sich seine eigene Erektion wieder auf und seine Eichel schob sich – rot und milchig-feucht – aus der Ummantelung der Vorhaut.

Nach einigen Minuten setzte sich Sherlock soweit auf, dass der Dildo gänzlich aus ihm herausglitt. Sein Anus fühlte sich geschwollen an, beinahe wund, aber es war ein Leichtes, drei Finger gleichzeitig hineinzuschieben. Sherlock verteilte noch etwas Gleitgel – sowohl auf dem Dildo als auch zwischen seinen Pobacken und in seinem Inneren. Als er sich das nächste Mal bis zur Wurzel des nachgeahmten Penis sinken ließ, lief ein elektrischer Schauer durch seinen Körper, der ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ. Seine Brustwarzen zogen sich zu harten Knoten zusammen, sein Becken zuckte ganz von selbst wollüstig.

Er griff nach der kleinen Fernbedienung für den Nodus und aktivierte sie mit angehaltenem Atem. Ein leises Summen war zu hören und als er sich der Wurzel erneut entgegendrängte, spürte er den erwarteten Widerstand des Silikonballs.

„Oh Gott, ja“, raunte Sherlock selbstvergessen und intensivierte die Auf- und Ab-Bewegung, bis sein eigener Penis mit einem leisen Klatschen gegen seinen Bauch schlug. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass nicht viel fehlte, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, war das Spiel vorbei, ehe John zuhause war. Einem gierigen, ausgehungerten Teil in ihm war das fast egal.

Aber noch war der Nodus nicht in ihm. Weder Johns noch der des Alphadildos. Sein eigentliches Experiment war also längst nicht abgeschlossen. Ungeduldig drängte er sich dem Silikonnodus entgegen, spürte jedes Mal, wie sich sein Muskelring ein Stück weitete.

Entgegen seines Instinkts hielt er inne. Sein Herz raste, die Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln brannten, die Hand, die den Dildo hielt, war verkrampft und schmerzte. Er hatte etwas gehört. Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch verriet ihm, dass es bereits viel später war als erwartet und jetzt, da er nicht so entsetzlich abgelenkt war, nahm er auch Johns Geruch wahr. John war im Begriff, die Treppen zur Wohnung hinaufzusteigen. Es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis er Sherlock und dessen Erregung roch.

Sherlock lehnte sich nach vorn, drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr und bog den Rücken durch, um seine Kehrseite einladend hervorzuheben. Es war die gleiche Position, mit der er John das erste Mal erwartet hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er dieses Mal nicht in der Hitzephase war und dass bereits ein Alphapenis – wenn auch kein echter – in ihm steckte. Wie John darauf reagierte, war abzuwarten.

Mit nervös klopfendem Herzen lauschte Sherlock den Geräuschen im Haus, hörte, wie John innehielt, nur um gleich darauf eilig in Richtung des Schlafzimmers zu laufen. In der Luft lagen nicht die gleichen Pheromone wie während einer Hitzephase, das würde auch John wissen. Nichtsdestotrotz roch er Sherlocks Erregung, das Präejakulat, Schweiß und die unbändige Lust, die seinen Körper in ihrer Gewalt hatte.

Die Tür schwang auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Sherlock öffnete ein Auge und sah zwischen Haarsträhnen zu John auf, während er den Dildo ein Stück aus sich herauszog und seufzend wieder hineinschob. Seine Erektion zuckte lustvoll, ein klarer Tropfen löste sich von der Spitze und fiel auf das Laken.

„_Fuck_“, fluchte John andächtig und trat weiter ins Zimmer hinein. Wie hypnotisiert schloss er die Tür hinter sich mit einem leisen Klicken. Gleich darauf streifte er sich die Schuhe und Socken ab, schlüpfte aus seinem Hemd. Er kämpfte mit den Manschettenknöpfen, ohne den Blick von Sherlock zu nehmen, riss schließlich an dem Ärmeln, bis er sich befreit hatte. Langsam, einem Raubtier gleich, schritt er um das Bett herum, blieb am Fußende stehen, von wo er die beste Sicht hatte.

„Der Nodus“, stellte er mit belegter Stimme fest und schluckte schwer, „den hast du noch nie verwendet.“

Ohne zu antworten, richtete sich Sherlock auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand ab, während er den Dildo mit der anderen festhielt und sich demonstrativ auf den Nodus sinken ließ. Mit seinem ganzen Gewicht drängte er sich gegen das Silikon, spürte, wie sich sein Muskel weiter dehnte als bisher und der Nodus schließlich in sein Inneres glitt. Beinahe geschockt stöhnte Sherlock auf. Seine Arme und Beine zitterten, sein Penis sonderte einen Schwall Präejakulat ab, der einen deutlich sichtbaren Fleck auf dem Laken hinterließ. Seine Erektion war so hart und rot, dass er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt Sorge gehabt hätte, sie würde bersten.

„Nein! Du gehörst mir!“, hörte er John rufen. Die Matratze sank hinter Sherlock ein, Hände griffen nach ihm.

„John!“, keuchte Sherlock und tastete kopflos nach der Fernbedienung, drückte einen Knopf und spürte gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie der Nodus in sich zusammenfiel, ehe John den Dildo an der Basis zu fassen bekam und an ihm zog. Er glitt widerstandslos aus Sherlock heraus und wurde – dem lauten Knall nach zu urteilen – gegen die Schrankwand geworfen. Augenblicke später spürte Sherlock die Hitze von Johns Körper, den rauen Stoff der Jeans an der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel, die Erektion, die sich gegen seine Körperöffnung drängte. Er japste nach Luft, stöhnte laut, als John hart in ihn stieß und ihn wieder und wieder ausfüllte.

„Hat er dich angefasst?“, knurrte John heiser, während er Sherlock beinahe grob hochzog und über seine Brust kratzte, als könnte er die Spuren des imaginären Nebenbuhlers auf diese Art vernichten. „Ich bring ihn um, hörst du?! Du gehörst mir!“

Eine Hand krallte sich in Sherlocks Hüfte, die andere umfasste seinen Hals, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass John das Bissmal erreichen konnte. Er saugte sich an der vernarbten Haut fest, biss hinein – nicht hart genug, um Blut fließen zu lassen, aber die Zahnabdrücke würden den Rest des Tages mit Sicherheit zu sehen sein. Der Biss und der besitzergreifende Griff jagten Adrenalin durch Sherlocks Blutbahn. Er hatte mit vielen Dingen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass John so reagieren würde.

Überwältigt gab er sich seinem Alpha hin, drängte sich ihm entgegen, schmiegte sich unterwürfig in die Umklammerung der starken Arme.

„Deins... deins...“, sagte er zwischen abgehackten Atemzügen. „Zeig mir, wem ich gehöre!“

Ehe er sich versah, wurde Sherlocks Kopf zurück in das Kissen gedrückt. Hände griffen nach seinen Hüften, zogen an ihm und positionierten ihn. Ein geradezu gnadenloser Rhythmus folgte, ließ Sherlock selbstvergessen in den Stoff stöhnen. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut hallte in seinen Ohren, Johns gutturales Knurren jagte Gänsehaut über seinen Nacken.

John lehnte sich mit seinem Gewicht vor, so dass Sherlocks Becken einknickte und er gänzlich zum Liegen kam. Mit seinen Knien schob er Sherlocks Beine zusammen, grätschte über ihnen und drang erneut in ihn ein. Hart und unnachgiebig.

„Fuck, Sherlock. Du bist so nass, so heiß.“

Sherlock kam. Sein Körper ergab sich, seine Nerven zitterten unter dem Ansturm, reine Ekstase durchspülte ihn und fegte seinen Kopf für wenige Sekunden leer. Er spürte sein zuckendes Glied an seinem Unterbauch, spürte die Nässe des Ejakulats. Ein Wimmern löste sich aus seiner Kehle.

Im nächsten Augenblick zog John ihn wieder auf die Knie, zog ihn so weit zurück, dass er quasi in Johns Schoß saß. Erschöpft klammerte sich Sherlock an Johns Arm. Eine Hand griff um ihn herum, tastete nach seinem Penis, fuhr über die hypersensible Haut. Eher beiläufig registrierte er, wie John die besudelte Hand an seinen eigenen Mund führte und ableckte, begleitet von einem zufriedenen Schmatzen.

Grob griff John nach Sherlocks Handgelenk, drehte den Arm nach hinten und führte ihn zwischen ihre Körper.

„Oh Gott“, sagte Sherlock, als er den geschwollenen Nodus spürte. Johns Nodus. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte ihn außerhalb der Hitzephase dazu gebracht anzuschwellen. Ein müdes, aber interessiertes Zucken ging durch seinen eigenen noch immer halb harten Penis. „Ich will es, John. Bitte!“

„Ja?“, fragte John, aber seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass die Frage rein rhetorisch war. Er wollte Sherlock lediglich hinhalten, ihn noch ein wenig mehr verzweifeln lassen.

„Ich brauche dich!“

Kühles Gel tropfte zwischen ihre Körper und ließ Sherlock überrascht zusammenzucken. Offenbar stand John nicht gänzlich neben sich, sondern hatte mitbekommen, dass Sherlock keine Omegaessenz absonderte, die das Eindringen erleichtert hätte. Das kühle Gel wärmte sich innerhalb weniger Herzschläge auf. Kaum war es verteilt, nahm die Geschwindigkeit der Stoßbewegung wieder zu und Sherlock krallte sich Halt suchend in das Kissen.

Resolut stieß John wieder und wieder zu, ließ seinen Nodus jedes Mal ein Stück tiefer sinken, bis er den breitesten Teil den Muskelring passierte und gänzlich in Sherlock versank.

Alpha und Omega stöhnten unisono auf.

Der Druck in Sherlocks Inneren war kaum zu ertragen, all seine Nerven standen in Flammen und sangen in Ekstase. Ein weiterer Schwall Ejakulat tropfte von seiner Penisspitze und versickerte in dem ohnehin schon feuchten Laken, während er spürte, wie Johns Erguss ihn füllte. John presste sich gegen ihn, als wollte er noch tiefer in ihn dringen. Der harte Druck seiner Finger löste sich erst etliche Sekunden später und die kreideweißen Abdrücke füllten sich mit Blut und wurden dunkelrot.

Erschöpft und überwältigt ließ Sherlock das letzte bisschen Energie aus seinen Muskeln und entspannte sich, während John sich vorsichtig auf ihn sinken ließ und sie beide gemeinsam auf die Seite drehte. Die Arme fest um Sherlock gewickelt, drückte er seine schweißnasse Stirn zwischen Sherlocks Schulterblätter und seufzte zufrieden.

Es konnten lediglich ein paar Minuten vergangen sein, als Sherlock spürte, wie Johns Nodus kleiner wurde, Ejakulat über seinen Muskelring trat und an seiner Pobacke hinunterlief. Die Verbindung während der Hitzephase dauerte weitaus länger, aber daran war wohl nichts zu ändern. John drängte sich gegen ihn, als ob er verhindern wollte, aus Sherlock herauszugleiten und drückte sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Haut, krallte sich gleichzeitig so kraftvoll in seinen Omega, dass Sherlock die Luft wegblieb.

„Ich will nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist“, sagte Sherlock mit belegter Stimme und klammerte sich an Johns Arme.

„Das... das war unglaublich. Ich wusste nicht, dass... Himmel, dass mein Nodus außerhalb der Hitzephase überhaupt reagieren würde. Das ist noch _nie_ passiert.“

Sherlock lachte leise. „Ich war auch nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde, aber der Versuch hat sich definitiv gelohnt. Und es war überraschend einfach.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen!“

„Ich bin zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis“, sagte Sherlock selbstgefällig. „Jetzt, da ich weiß, wie ich deinen Nodus _aktivieren_ kann, können wir das gern öfters machen. Es ist natürlich nichts, was wir immer und überall machen können, aber solange wir hier für uns sind...“ Sherlock lächelte verschmitzt. Würde John nun immer noch wegfahren wollen, wenn er wusste, dass sie solch fantastischen Sex nur hier haben würden? Würde er Cilia immer noch sehen wollen?

„_Fuck_... Als ich gesehen hab, wie dieser andere Nodus in dich dringt – ganz gleich, ob es ein echter ist oder nicht... Ich... nein, wäre es ein echter gewesen, ich glaube, ich hätte den dazugehörigen Alpha, ohne zu zögern, umgebracht“, sagte John, dem Sherlocks Bedingung scheinbar entgangen war. „Das ist erschreckend. Ich hab im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kontrolle über mich verloren.“

„Hmm... Eifersucht ist ein mächtiger Anreiz...“

„Hat es wehgetan?“, fragte John, doch Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, um das Ganze einfacher zu machen.“

„Was für einen Weg?“, wollte John wissen. Das Misstrauen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Seufzend schob Sherlock seine Hand unter das Kissen und holte das kleine Fläschchen hervor. Er hielt es neben seine Schulter, so dass John es sehen konnte.

John griff danach und las. „Sherlock, das— Ist das dein Ernst?!“, fragte er und löste sich von Sherlock.

Die plötzliche Distanz und Kühle an seinem Rücken ließ Sherlock erschauern. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, griff in der gleichen Bewegung nach dem Handtuch und fing damit einen Großteil des Ejakulats auf, das aus ihm herausrann.

„Warum denn nicht?! Viele benutzen _Sparks_, um sich beim Sex zu entspannen und—“

„Dieses Zeug ist vielleicht nicht als illegale Droge gelistet, aber es macht die Nutzer dennoch abhängig, Sherlock! Insbesondere jene, die ohnehin schon eine Drogenvergangenheit haben – und ehe du dich versiehst, hängst du wieder an der Nadel und drückst dir irgendeinen Scheiß in die Venen!“ Aufgebracht rollte John vom Bett, zog die besudelten Pants und die Hose über seine Blöße, richtete sein Unterhemd und marschierte zur Badezimmertür. „Ich hab dich nicht für so _dumm_ gehalten!“, sagte er und verschwand im Inneren.

Verletzt und irritiert starrte Sherlock auf das erleuchtete Glaspaneel und lauschte dem Wasserrauschen.

*

_Autsch_, dachte Sherlock und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er unter der Dusche stand und sich wusch. Die Wirkung des _Sparks_ hatte längst nachgelassen und sein Körper meldete sich protestierend zu Wort. Jeder Muskel tat ihm weh, aber sein Hintern schmerzte mit Abstand am meisten.

Offenbar war es naiv von ihm gewesen zu glauben, dass John höchstens erregt auf den Dildo reagieren würde, insbesondere nachdem er in der Vergangenheit klargestellt hatte, dass das Sexspielzeug keinen Ersatz für ihn darstellte. Das Ganze hatte sich erst beruhigt, als sie sich zueinander bekannt hatten. Seitdem hatten sie den Dildo sogar ab und zu in ihre Liebesspiel eingebaut. Aus diesem Grund hatte Sherlock nicht damit gerechnet, dass John derartig über seine Grenzen hinausgehen würde.

Missmutig ließ Sherlock seine Fingerspitzen über seinen geschwollenen Anus streifen und nach Verletzungen suchen, fand jedoch glücklicherweise keine.

John hatte sich nach seiner Dusche nur kurz im Schlafzimmer blicken lassen, um saubere Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank zu holen. Danach hatte er sich im Wohnzimmer angezogen und die Wohnung verlassen, ohne Sherlock zu sagen, wohin er ging oder wann er zurückkommen wollte. Ganz so wie er es früher immer gemacht hatte.

Hatte dieses kleine Experiment nun alles zerstört?!

Sherlock schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ihm war nicht klar, warum John so übertrieben reagiert hatte. _Sparks_ waren keine Drogen. Zu behaupten, dass sie Sherlock wieder zum Konsumenten machen könnten, nur weil er früher _Seven_ genommen hatte, war anmaßend und – gelinde gesagt – lächerlich. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle und würde nie wieder zu chemischen Substanzen...

Okay, gut. _Sparks_ waren chemische Substanzen, die den Körper beeinflussten. Aber sie machten nachweislich nicht abhängig. Zumindest nicht physisch. Es kam nicht zu körperlichen Entzugserscheinungen, schon gar nicht, wenn man nur ab und an zu solchen Hilfsmitteln griff.

Nachdem Sherlock zähneknirschend das Bett frisch bezogen hatte und John noch immer nicht heimgekehrt war, setzte sich Sherlock an seinen Laptop und recherchierte etwas über psychische Abhängigkeit.

_...Gedanken kreisen ständig um die Beschaffung..._

_...kann zu Unwohlsein und depressiver Verstimmung führen..._

_...schwerer zu behandeln als physische Abhängigkeit..._

Wütend schlug Sherlock den Deckel seines Laptops zu, worauf das wenige Licht im Wohnzimmer erlosch. Er verschränkte die Finger vor den Lippen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Natürlich sagte das alles nicht aus, dass er auf jeden Fall abhängig werden würde, aber er musste zugeben, dass das Risiko weitaus höher war, als er angenommen hatte. Keinesfalls wollte er noch einmal durch die Hölle des Entzugs gehen und John dabei mit sich ziehen. Denn eines war klar, ein Rückfall in die Sucht würde seinen Seelenpartner gleichermaßen betreffen, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht.

Nein, soweit würde es nicht kommen.

Erneut öffnete Sherlock den Laptop und aktivierte die Suche nach Johns Handy über dessen Telefonnummer. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte das Programm das Signal des Gerätes gefunden und eingegrenzt. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, warf Sherlock eine Schmerztablette ein, schlüpfte in Mantel, Schal und Schuhe und verließ die Baker Street.

*

Sherlock schlug die Tür des Taxis hinter sich zu, rückte seinen Mantel zurecht und stopfte die beiden Enden des Schals in seinen Kragen. Unweit von ihm entfernt erstreckte sich die Promenade entlang der Themse, beleuchtet vom orangefarbenen Licht einiger Straßenlaternen. Am anderen Ufer blinkten die Lichter des London Eyes abwechselnd rot, blau, weiß wie zu einer unhörbaren Musik.

John saß auf einer Parkbank, die Hände in die Taschen gestopft, die Schultern nach oben gezogen. Sein Blick wanderte nicht über das Wogen der dunklen Wellen, sondern verlor sich im Nichts. An der harten Linie seines Kiefers war selbst vom Weiten zu erkennen, dass er die Zähne zusammenbiss wie ein Jagdhund, der seine Beute nicht mehr hergeben wollte.

Sherlock machte einen Bogen und trat von hinten an die Bank heran. Der Wind kam vom Fluss, so dass ihm die Bestürzung seines Alphas entgegenwehte. Gleichzeitig hieß das aber auch, dass John ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wahrnehmen würde, bis er neben ihm stand. Umso überraschter war er, als John das Wort ergriff.

„Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Du warst Sex gegenüber nie abgeneigt – zumindest nicht, nachdem wir...“ John seufzte, sortierte sich neu. „Aber die letzte Woche? Das war exzessiv. Du warst jeden Tag an mir dran, manchmal zwei-, dreimal. Ich dachte erst, du wolltest die Zeit, die wir bei meinen Eltern verloren haben, wiedergutmachen. Dann, dass du dir auf diese Art vielleicht erhofft hast, die Hitzephase in Gang zu setzen. Quasi wie um deinen Körper daran zu erinnern, dass wir das beide wollen. Mir hätte klar sein sollen, dass du mir stattdessen etwas mitteilen wolltest.“

Sherlock lief um die Bank herum und setzte sich neben John. Sie berührten sich nicht.

„Und was ist das?“

John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Auf dem Weg hier her habe ich mir alles Mögliche durch den Kopf gehen lassen, hab hin und her überlegt... Nach heute Abend bin ich noch verunsicherter als vorher.“

Sherlock schwieg und betrachtete die Lichter auf der anderen Seite der Themse.

„Dass du nicht länger auf die Hitzephase warten möchtest, ist nachvollziehbar. Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn sie wieder einsetzen würde, aber... sie sollte keine Bedingung für unser Glück sein. Dein Körper... oder besser gesagt deine Psyche ist noch nicht dazu bereit. Körperlich bist du fit, wie Mike bestätigt hat. Also hält dich vielleicht etwas anderes davon ab, diesen Teil von dir zuzulassen“, sagte John und drehte den Kopf zu Sherlock.

Sherlock schluckte schwer, reagierte jedoch nicht auf die Deduktion. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm nicht stimmt. Nachdem eine Erwiderung ausblieb, wandte sich John seufzend ab.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn dich die Sache mit Moran noch immer mitnimmt. Das alles war—“

„Das ist es nicht“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn.

„Okay, was ist es dann?“

Auf der Suche nach einer Antwort kniff Sherlock die Brauen zusammen und versuchte, sich auf einen Punkt in der Ferne zu konzentrieren. Einen Fixpunkt. Etwas, das ihn daran hinderte, John anzusehen und die Enttäuschung und Hilflosigkeit in seinen Augen aufnehmen zu müssen.

„Hat es etwas mit Sebastians oder Anastasias Tod zu tun?“

„Nein...“

„Mit Harry?“

„Nein! Verdammt, John, was soll das werden? Zwanzig Fragen?“

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was dein Problem ist, bleibt mir doch nichts anderes übrig, oder?“, sagte John aufgebracht. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt, aber Sherlock war unsicher, ob das an seiner Wut oder an der Kälte lag.

Sherlock seufzte echauffiert. „Ich weiß nicht, was das Problem ist, okay? Wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich schon längst etwas dagegen unternommen. Aber so stehe ich vor einem genauso großen Geheimnis wie du.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, lauschten den Wellen und dem abebbenden Straßenverkehr in ihrem Rücken. Es war bereits nach elf Uhr nachts.

„Hör zu, du trägst keine Schuld daran, dass... dass dein Körper nicht macht, was du gern hättest. Manchmal brauchen die Dinge nun mal ihre Zeit und wenn sie sie nicht bekommen, dann nehmen sie sie sich halt. Deine Hitzephase wird sich früher oder später einpendeln und ich bin der Letzte, der dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe deswegen macht. Verdammt noch mal, ich hatte die meiste Zeit meines Lebens nur Sex mit Betas! Daran ist nichts auszusetzen.“

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich. „Danke für die Erinnerung!“

„_Gott_, so war das nicht gemeint! Dreh mir nicht das Wort im Mund herum“, lamentierte John und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Knie, rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Was ich meine, ist, dass ich gern Sex mit dir habe. Mit Hitze oder ohne. Sie ist keine Bedingung dafür, dass ich auch weiterhin Sex mit dir haben möchte“, sagte John mit Nachdruck. Nachdem Sherlock auch nach mehreren Sekunden nicht antwortete, wandte er sich ihm zu, doch Sherlock starrte weiterhin auf die schwarze Fläche zwischen ihnen und dem Horizont.

Er versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um seiner Sorge Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aber wie sollte man etwas ausdrücken, das man nicht benennen konnte?

„Was ist, wenn...“ Sherlock brach ab, wandte den Kopf ab und fluchte innerlich.

„Wenn was?“, fragte John.

„Was ist, wenn du... einen anderen Omega triffst... und dich verliebst?“

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?“, fragte John sichtlich irritiert. „Wir haben einen Seelenbund, Sherlock. Ich werde mich nicht in jemand anderen verlieben!“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Selbst ein Seelenbund kann keine Garantie dafür sein. Betas verlieben sich ständig neu und verlassen ihre alten Partner. Ihre Scheidungsrate wächst jährlich und dieser angebliche Bund bis zum Ende ihres Lebens wird rücksichtslos gebrochen. Familien zerbrechen, Vermögen wird ungleich geteilt. Alles fällt auseinander.“

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes als bei Alphas und Omegas“, sagte John und fixierte Sherlock mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Ist es das?“

„Natürlich! Die Ehe ist lediglich ein Vertrag, während ein Bund zwischen Alpha und Omega eine Symbiose zweier Menschen ist, die tief bis in die Zellen geht. Es ist mehr als ein Stück Papier und ein Goldring!“

„Und dennoch war Moran gleichzeitig an sechs Omegas gebunden und zahlreiche Omegas geben nie ihr Einverständnis für einen Bund, sondern werden dazu gezwungen. Ist ein Vertrag und ein Ring nicht besser, wenn man nicht sicher sein kann, ob man seine Meinung früher oder später einmal ändern möchte?!“, fragte Sherlock und kaum, dass die Worte seine Lippen überquert hatten, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. „Das ist—“

„W-willst du—?“

„Nein! Nein, John. Ich will mich nicht trennen.“

John Gesicht war kreideweiß. Nervös huschte sein Blick über Sherlock, suchte nach Wahrheit, Lüge, Realität.

Sherlock langte hinüber und legte seine Hand auf Johns, hielt sie fest. „Ich liebe dich, John, und nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich daran etwas ändern wird. Aber...“ Hinter seinen Lider prickelte es, Hitze breitete sich unter seinem Kragen und dem blauen Schal aus, „es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass das immer so bleiben wird... oder?“

„Sherlock...“ Um Worte verlegen schloss John seinen Mund und sah auf ihre Hände nieder.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Nach allem... nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, hatte ich... gehofft, dass du mehr Vertrauen in uns hast; in das, was wir füreinander sein können.“ 

Er sah auf, sah Sherlock direkt in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock. Das ist meine Realität. Was darüber ist oder sein könnte, hat für mich nur dann Bewandtnis, wenn sich etwas zwischen uns ändert. Und...“

Er hielt inne, biss sich in die Unterlippe, seufzte, „und ich hoffe, dass du... mir sagst, wenn... wenn sich etwas für dich ändert“, sagte er, doch das letzte Wort war kaum zu verstehen, denn es ging in einem Schluchzen unter.

Als Sherlock sah, wie John in sich zusammenfiel; wie Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, griff er nach ihm und zog ihn an sich, umarmte ihn so fest es ging.

„Es tut mir leid, John, es tut mir leid“, raunte er und schmiegte sich in das kurze blonde Haar. „Es ist alles okay. Ich gehe nirgendwohin.“

Was er ihm nicht sagte, war, dass er noch immer bezweifelte, John würde es ihm gleichtun.

+++

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

Mürrisch klappte John den Kragen seiner Wachsjacke nach oben, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen vor dem kühlen Wind zu schützen, der durch Londons Straßen fegte. Er seufzte resigniert, als auch noch leichter Nieselregen einsetzte. Die Tage wurden immer kürzer, das Wetter immer unbeständiger. Das Laub der Bäume hatte sich längst verfärbt und in den Schaufenstern der Läden reichten sich Herbst- und Halloweendekorationen die Hand. Bald schon würden sie von kitschigem Weihnachtsschmuck abgelöst werden.

Die Hände in den Taschen vergraben umklammerte John den Tiegel mit schmerzlindernder und entzündungshemmender Salbe, die er für Sherlock abgefüllt hatte, selbst wenn sein Omega am Morgen, bevor John das Haus verlassen hatte, um in die Klinik zu gehen, beteuert hatte, sein malträtierter Anus würde ihm nicht wehtun. John glaubte kein Wort und hatte außerdem gesehen, wie Sherlock zusammengezuckt war, als er sich betont vorsichtig auf den Küchenstuhl hatte sinken lassen.

Was hatte sich dieser Idiot nur dabei gedacht? Was hatte _er _sich dabei gedacht? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, als er am vergangenen Abend nach Hause gekommen war. Allein der Duft nach Erregung, wilder Lust und Adrenalin, der ihn bereits im Treppenhaus begrüßt hatte, hätte seine Alarmglocken schrillen lassen sollen. Stattdessen hatte er sich, geleitet von surrealer Eifersucht, wie ein hungriges, willenloses Tier auf Sherlock gestürzt und sich dabei verhalten wie einer der triebgesteuerten Alphas, die er so verabscheute. Die _Sherlock _verabscheute.

Außerdem nagte eine Ahnung an ihm, dass er etwas übersah. Etwas stimmte nicht und das hatte nicht nur mit der ausbleibenden Hitzephase zu tun. Wie sehr er sich den Eintritt selbst herbeisehnte, war ihm bis zum gestrigen Abend gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Doch als er Sherlock auf dem Bett knien gesehen hatte, verschwitzt und hart, die Beine gespreizt wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht... der verdammte Plastikpenis bis zum Nodus in _seinem _Omega versenkt, hatte ihn eine adrenalingeladene Mischung aus Wut und Erregung durchspült. Aber auch Hunger und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einer Vereinigung, an die kein Sex – so aufregend und sinnlich er auch sein mochte – außerhalb der Hitzephase herankam. Jetzt, nachdem sich diese Erkenntnis wie die buchstäbliche Büchse der Pandora geöffnet hatte, wusste John nicht, wie er Sherlock künftig glaubhaft versichern konnte, dass er keinen Wert auf eben diese natürliche Vereinigung zwischen Alpha und Omega legte.

Und dann waren da noch die vermaledeiten Drogen. Missmutig umklammerte er den Tiegel so fest, dass er das Plastik knirschen hörte. Hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Sherlock wieder zu chemischen Substanzen griff? Immerhin war er drogenabhängig, wenn auch derzeit abstinent. Doch Sherlock war auch leichtsinnig und manchmal erschreckend sorglos. Zu frisch war ihm Sherlocks fehlgeleitetes Experiment mit dem Pheromonblocker noch in Erinnerung, bei dem Sherlocks Hitzephase fälschlicherweise eingeleitet worden war. Vermutlich sollte er erleichtert sein, dass Sherlock die Forschung an eben diesem Mittel derzeit nicht betrieb und nur zu _Sparks _gegriffen hatte.

_Sparks... _John fühlte sich wie ein elender Heuchler. Scheinheiliger Abschaum. Immerhin war der gestrige Abend bei weitem nicht seine erste Begegnung mit der Droge gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. _Sparks _waren während seiner Zeit beim Militär ebenso gängige Rauschmittel gewesen wie Spirituosen oder Zigaretten. Insbesondere unter den Betasoldaten wurden die bunten Fläschchen gehortet und bei Bedarf geteilt, wenn sie die Gunst eines Alphas erlangt hatten. John war der Umstand bekannt und es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Mehr als einmal war er Zeuge gewesen, wenn einer seiner temporären Bettgefährten eines der farbenfrohen Behältnisse an die Nase gehalten und inhaliert hatte, kurz bevor er in ihn oder sie eingedrungen war. Die Substanz entspannte die Muskeln und ließ den großen Alphapenis fast mühelos passieren. Eine nicht süchtig machende Erleichterung.

Aus Neugierde hatte John _Sparks _sogar selbst einmal versucht. Während des Studiums, im Verlauf einer kurzen Liaison mit einer experimentierfreudigen Mitkommilitonin. Sie hatten keinen nennenswerten Effekt auf ihn gehabt. Im Gegenteil, der scharfe Lösungsmittelgeruch hatte lediglich einen dumpfen Kopfschmerz bei ihm verursacht, ihn sonst aber nicht tangiert. Seine Affären hatten stets versichert, dass ihnen der Gestank nichts ausmache und irgendwann hatte John aufgehört zu fragen.

_Sparks _waren zwar gesellschaftsfähig, aber etwas _völlig _anderes, wenn sein risikobehafteter Omega sich diesem Mittel bediente und John noch nicht mal im Vorfeld davon in Kenntnis setzte. Er fühlte sich manipuliert. Getrieben zu einer Handlung, die er mit klarem Verstand so sicherlich (hoffentlich) nicht ausgeführt hätte. Himmel, er hätte Sherlock ernsthaft verletzen können.

Knurrend trat John gegen einen Haufen feuchten Laubs. Der befriedigende Triumph über die stiebenden Blätter blieb aus, stattdessen klebte eins an seinem rechten Schuh fest. Er bückte sich, um das orangegelbe Ahornblatt zu entfernen und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel einen schwarzen Wagen, der neben ihm zum Halten kam. Argwöhnisch richtete sich John auf, als das Fenster heruntergelassen und sein Name gerufen wurde. Ein junger Alpha lächelte John höflich entgegen und bat ihn heranzutreten.

„Doktor Watson, ich darf Sie bitten, mich zu begleiten. Mein Auftraggeber wünscht Sie zu sehen.“

„Ihr Auftraggeber?“, fragte John verwundert. „Und wer soll das sein?“

Der Mann vertiefte das Lächeln und John glaubte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein stolzes Glänzen in den dunklen Augen zu sehen. „Mister Holmes, Sir.“

John widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen und begnügte sich mit einem abschätzigen Kopfschütteln.

„Wenn Mister Holmes mich sehen will, soll er selbst zu mir kommen“, knurrte John, trat vom Bürgersteig zurück und ging weiter. Der Wagen setzte sich zeitgleich mit ihm in Bewegung.

„Sir, bitte. Ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen, dass Sie mich begleiten.“

„Und wenn nicht?“, schnaubte John amüsiert. „Schlagen Sie mich ohnmächtig und entführen mich?“

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir nicht zu diesem Mittel greifen müssten, jedoch...“ Der Alpha ließ den Satz unvollendet und bestätigte damit Johns lapidar getätigte Aussage.

Er war versucht auszutesten, ob es sich um eine leere Drohung handelte. Allerdings zuckte in dem Moment ein Blitz über den Himmel und der Nieselregen wurde von dicken Tropfen abgelöst. Außerdem – und er würde es nie offen zugeben – war John neugierig, was Mycroft Holmes von ihm wollte.

*

Nach einer schweigsamen Autofahrt wurde John vor einem imposanten Stadthaus mit weißen Säulen, Erkern und Balkonen abgesetzt. _Da schau her_, dachte er spöttisch, _der berühmte Privatclub, in dem die elitären Alphas der Stadt ihre Schwänze vergleichen_. Er grinste immer noch, als ihm ein alter Beta in formeller Livree die Tür öffnete und ihn argwöhnisch musterte.

„John Watson. Mycroft Holmes erwartet mich.“

Der Mann nickte und gab John ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Gleichzeitig legte er einen Finger an seine Lippen und deutete auf ein Messingschild an der Wand, das zum Schweigen aufforderte. John musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, zu surreal war die Situation, in der er sich befand.

Der Raum, durch den er geführt wurde, war weiträumig und prächtig möbliert. Überall fand man lederne Ohrensessel mit einzelnen Tischchen, ein elegantes Sofa vor einem Kamin. Hier und da saßen Alphas in feinem Zwirn allein und schwiegen vor sich hin. Die einzigen Geräusche, welche die Stille des Raums unnatürlich laut durchbrachen, waren das Rascheln von Zeitungsseiten und das Quietschen von Johns Sohlen auf dem polierten Holzboden. Es stank, neben all den unterschiedlichen Alphadüften, nach elitärer Noblesse, altem Adel und Geld. Selten hatte sich John inmitten von Seinesgleichen so fehl am Platz gefühlt.

Der Butler führte John aus dem Hauptraum in einen Seitengang, von dem mehrere schwere Holztüren abgingen. Vor der letzten blieb er stehen, klopfte kräftig und öffnete sie, nachdem von drinnen ein deutliches „Herein!“ zu hören war. Der Beta nickte John zu und schloss lautlos die Tür hinter John, nachdem er eingetreten war.

Neugierig sah sich John in dem eleganten Zimmer um. In der Mitte des Raums standen zwei cognacfarbene Sessel einander gegenüber. Doch beide waren unbesetzt. Stattdessen thronte Mycroft Holmes hinter einem massiven Schreibtisch, in seinem Rücken hing ein Gemälde ihrer Majestät in jüngeren Jahren. John ließ sich von Mycrofts Standort, der ganz klar ein Zeichen von Hierarchieordnung darstellen sollte, nicht beirren und trat an den Tisch heran. In einer auffordernden Geste öffnete er beide Arme und drehte die Handflächen nach außen. Den Kopf neigte er fragend zur Seite.

„Also, hier bin ich. Erfahre ich nun, was dieser Affenzirkus soll? Wenn Sie mich sprechen wollen, können Sie auch gerne anrufen.“

„Doktor Watson, schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten“, näselte Mycroft, ohne John einen Blick zu schenken.

John verzichtete auf eine sarkastische Antwort, dass man eine Entführung auf offener Straße schwerlich als _es einrichten _betiteln konnte und beobachtete stattdessen Mycroft, der schwungvoll ein Dokument unterzeichnete und die Kappe auf den Füllfederhalter schob, den er dazu benutzt hatte.

Demonstrativ legte Mycroft den Stift beiseite, zupfte das schmale Blatt aus seinem Mäppchen, faltete es in der Mitte und schob es in Johns Richtung. Erst dann hob er den Blick und musterte sein Gegenüber mit sichtlichem Unwillen.

„Was ist das?“, fragte John argwöhnisch.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie es sich einfach ansehen. Ich bin sicher, es spricht für sich selbst.“

Seufzend nahm John den Zettel in die Hand und klappte ihn auseinander. Es handelte sich um einen auf ihn ausgezeichneten Scheck. Die darauf verzeichnete sechsstellige Summe, ließ John überrascht nach Luft schnappen.

„Was soll das?“

„Nun, Doktor Watson. Ich bin sicher, dass dieser Betrag ausreichen sollte, um die Kosten für die Behandlung Ihrer Schwester und einen Teil der Schulden Ihrer Eltern—“

„Sind Sie völlig übergeschnappt?“, unterbrach John Mycroft forsch.

„Nicht? Gut, ich kann sicherlich noch etwas drauflegen. Sagen wir weitere dreißigtausend?“ Er öffnete Scheckbuch und Füller erneut und machte Anstalten, die notwendigen Daten einzutragen, als Johns Faust auf den Schreibtisch knallte und Mycroft innehalten ließ.

„Ich will wissen, wovon Sie hier sprechen, Mycroft.“

„Doktor Watson, ich muss sagen, es überrascht mich, dass das Treuhandvermögen meines Bruders erst jetzt Thema in Ihrer Partnerschaft wird. Bedenkt man das finanzielle Umfeld, aus dem Sie stammen und das beträchtliche Vermögen der Holmes‘.“

Mycroft lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ den Füllfederhalter zwischen seinen Fingern kreisen. Mit abschätziger Miene musterte er John wie ein hässliches Insekt.

„Nach Sherlocks Anruf habe ich ein paar Tage benötigt, um die losen Fäden miteinander zu verbinden. Aber nun ist mir alles klar. Sie werden sich freuen zu hören, dass ich für Ihre Schwester einen Therapieplatz in der Einrichtung organisieren konnte, in der auch Sherlock seinen Entzug gemacht hat. Sie war dankbar und wird in der kommenden Woche einchecken.“

„Sie haben mit meiner Schwester gesprochen?“, fragte John fassungslos. „Und was für einen Anruf von Sherlock... oh _fuck_! Dieser verdammte... Nie kann er... verfluchte Scheiße!“

„Na, na, Doktor Watson. Ich darf doch sehr bitten!“, tadelte Mycroft sichtlich pikiert. Selbst wenn er ein belustigtes Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht zu kaschieren vermochte.

Das süffisante Lächeln rutschte aus seinem Gesicht, als John einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und die linke Hand zur Faust ballte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sherlock Ihnen erzählt hat oder welche Schlüsse Sie daraus ziehen“, zischte John.

Nur mühsam konnte er seine rapide ansteigende Atmung kontrollieren und merkte, wie er vor Zorn anfing zu zittern. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht über den Tisch zu langen, um den anderen Alpha bei der Gurgel zu packen und solange zu schütteln, bis er ein wenig Respekt zeigte.

„Aber lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein, ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Ihrem Geld. Oder dem von Sherlock. Außerdem verbitte ich mir, dass Sie ungefragt Kontakt mit meiner Familie aufnehmen. Wenn Sherlock meint, noch einmal... nein, vergessen Sie das. Ich werde selbst mit meinem Omega sprechen. Und auf das hier...“, mit diesen Worten riss er den Scheck in zwei Teile und warf ihn vor Mycroft auf den Tisch, „...scheiße ich.“

*

John schlug die Haustür so fest ins Schloss, dass es krachte und stampfte lautstark die Stufen zur Wohnung nach oben. Sherlock kam eilig ins Treppenhaus gelaufen und sah John besorgt entgegen.

„John, wo bist du solange gewe... _oh..._“ Er schnüffelte. „...Du warst bei Mycroft.“

„Verdammt richtig, dass ich bei Mycroft war.“

Seine Wut hatte sich über den Heimweg nicht gelegt, sich stattdessen nur noch mehr aufgebaut. Der unaufgeräumte Zustand der Wohnung, Sherlocks extraweite Schlafanzughose und sein behutsamer Gang – selbstverständlich hatte Sherlock Schmerzen – heizten John Zorn nur noch mehr an.

„Dein verdammter Bruder hat mich vom Straßenrand aufklauben, mich wie einen kleinen Schuljungen in seinem elitären Drecksclub antanzen lassen und mir nicht nur zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich ein Schmarotzer bin, der sich an dem Vermögen der Holmes‘ bereichern will, sondern auch noch Kontakt zu Harry aufgenommen. Und warum das alles? Hast du eine Idee, Sherlock?“

„John, ich kann das—“

Drohend schritt John auf Sherlock zu, der automatisch zurückwich, bis er mit den Knien gegen die Armlehne des Sofas stieß.

„Könnte es wohl daran liegen, dass _mein _Omega sich meiner Bitte, nein – meinem ausdrücklichen Wunsch – widersetzt und seinen versnobten Bruder in meinem Namen um Geld gebeten hat?“

„Das ist nicht—“

„Wage es ja nicht, mich anzulügen, Sherlock. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, meine Familienprobleme ausgerechnet mit deinem Bruder zu besprechen. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein, Vertrauen, Sherlock, ist eine fundamentale Säule in einer Partnerschaft. Und bevor _du _dir Sorgen über meine Loyalität und ernsthaften Absichten in unserer Beziehung machst, sollte vielleicht _ich _ darüber nachdenken, warum ich dir überhaupt vertrauen sollte.“

Mit dem Zeigefinger stieß John gegen Sherlocks Brust, so dass Sherlocks eh schon wacklige Balance in sich zusammenfiel und er nach hinten auf das Sofa kippte. Er zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen, als sein Hintern auf das Polster traf.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wann du mir überhaupt die Wahrheit sagst...“, zischte John resigniert. Aus der Jackentasche fischte er den Tiegel mit der Salbe und warf ihn in Sherlocks Schoss. „Hier, nimm die. Und wage es nicht zu behaupten, dass du keine Schmerzen hättest.“

„John—“, setzte Sherlock erneut an. Mit zittriger Hand griff er nach der kleinen Plastikdose und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch.

„Nein“, unterbrach John energisch. „Ich will jetzt nichts hören. Hast du wenigstens schon gepackt?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Nervös nestelte er an den Bändern seines Morgenmantels, während er sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position manövrierte.

„Natürlich hast du das nicht“, schnaubte John missbilligend, jedoch wenig überrascht. „Warum wundert mich das nicht? Du weißt, wie früh unser Zug morgen abfährt...“

Seufzend wandte er sich ab. Sherlocks eingefallene Gestalt und der tieftraurige Gesichtsausdruck ließen seine Mauer aus Wut bröcklig werden. Im Augenblick wollte John jedoch nicht klein beigeben und sich seinem Omega wieder zuwenden. Deshalb machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um dort nach einem Bier zu suchen, als Sherlock erneut seinen Namen rief.

„Wegen dem Besuch bei den Murrays wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich wirklich dorthin begleiten sollte“, murmelte Sherlock leise.

Der Zorn kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zurück und ließ John herumwirbeln. Mit drei Schritten trat er erneut an Sherlock heran, fuhr mit zwei Fingern unter sein Kinn und hob es an, so dass er ihn ansehen musste.

„Kannst du nicht _einmal_ etwas für mich tun? Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, ein paar Tage bei meinen Freunden zu verbringen? Nachdem _du_ das vorgeschlagen hast?!“

Ergeben schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf, nachdem John ihn losließ. „Nein, John.“

„Dann pack endlich deinen verdammten Koffer!“

Mit diesen Worten schritt John aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging hinauf in seinen alten Raum, um seinerseits zu packen. Er kam in dieser Nacht nicht wieder hinunter.

*

Am nächsten Morgen ging John gerädert nach unten und verschwand direkt im Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Anschließend ging er in die Küche, wo Sherlock bereits mit frischem Schwarztee und müdem, verquollenem Gesicht auf ihn wartete.

„Guten Morgen, John.“

„Guten Morgen, Sherlock“, antwortete John. Der Großteil seiner Wut war über die Nacht verraucht und einer tauben Resignation gewichen, die schmerzhaft in seinem Magen zog. Er griff nach der bereitgestellten Tasse und schenkte Sherlock ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Der Omega schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er blickte John unsicher entgegen.

„John, es—“

„Sherlock, wir—“, sagten beide und verstummten gleichzeitig.

Seufzend stellte John seine Tasse beiseite und breitete die Arme aus. „Komm her...“

Sofort wickelte sich Sherlock um ihn und grub die Nase in seine Halskuhle, wo er scharf die Luft einsog.

„Es tut mir leid, John. Ich wollte nur helfen...“

John atmete tief aus, bevor er geräuschvoll inhalierte und Sherlocks Duft in seinen Organismus aufnahm. Das dumpfe Ziehen in seinem Bauch ließ ein klein wenig nach. Sacht griff er in Sherlocks Locken und strich darüber.

„Ich weiß, aber so hilfst du mir nicht. Insbesondere, wenn ich deutlich sage, dass ich diese Art von Unterstützung keinesfalls will. Du kannst nicht einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden und meine Wünsche so missachten.“

„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Mycroft—“, murmelte Sherlock.

„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Sherlock. Du hättest in erster Linie gar nicht mit ihm über meine Familienprobleme sprechen sollen.“

„Das habe ich auch—“

„Wie dem auch sei, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, darüber zu diskutieren“, unterbrach John Sherlock ein weiteres Mal und machte sich von ihm los. „Der Zug geht in einer Stunde. Ich hoffe, du hast inzwischen gepackt?“

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu!“, sagte Sherlock aufgebracht und machte sich von John los. „Ich habe Mycroft nichts von deiner Familie erzählt!“

„Ach nein? Woher wusste er dann, dass meiner Eltern Schulden haben und dass Harry Probleme hat, hm?! Woher wusste er, dass wir überlegt haben, ob und wie wir sie finanziell unterstützen könnten?“, verlangte John zu wissen.

„Ich habe mich lediglich nach dem Stand des Treuhandfonds erkundigen wollen. Dass Harry säuft, ist nun wirklich kein Geheimnis und dass deine Eltern Schulden—“

„Das geht ihn aber nichts an!“

„Das weiß ich!“

John schloss die Augen und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Er atmete die nervöse Energie aus, die durch seinen Körper rauschte und ihn an die Grenzen seiner Geduld brachte. Nachdem er bis zehn gezählt hatte, ließ er den Arm sinken und sah zu Sherlock auf.

„Wir müssen los, ich habe keine Lust, auch noch den Zug zu verpassen.“

Sherlock wandte sich ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, statt ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen und seine Tasche zu holen. „Es ist besser, wenn ich hierbleibe.“

Die Worte rissen an Johns ausgefransten Geduldsfaden und etwas in ihm schepperte. Wie fremdgesteuert griff er nach der Teetasse auf dem Küchentisch und schleuderte sie an die nächste Wand. Das berstende Porzellan ließ Sherlock herumfahren und John entgeistert anschauen.

„Es reicht! Erst zwingst du mich förmlich, meine Eltern und Bill zu kontaktieren und dann machst du nur Stress! Du willst allein hierbleiben? Na schön! Aber wenn deine Hitzephase in den nächsten Tagen eintreten sollte, dann hoffe nicht darauf, dass ich extra aus Leeds herfahren werde, hörst du?! Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Sklave!“

Statt sich abzuwenden und davonzustürmen, blieb John wie angewurzelt stehen und fixierte Sherlock schweratmend und mit knirschenden Zähnen. Deutlich konnte er sehen, wie verschiedene Gedanken über Sherlocks Gesicht huschten, wie er das Gesagte überdachte und verarbeitete; wie er die möglichen Konsequenzen abschätzte.

Eine Hitzephase ohne seinen Alpha würde Sherlock Höllenqualen erleiden lassen. Natürlich würde auch John die Auswirkungen zu spüren bekommen und diese waren nichts, was er erleben wollte. Aber er würde sich nicht länger von Sherlocks Gehabe einschränken lassen. Nicht nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war.

„Na schön“, sagte Sherlock und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes in Richtung seines Zimmers.

John rechnete schon damit, die Tür zuschlagen zu hören und diese Schlacht verloren zu haben. Doch stattdessen kam Sherlock wenig später wieder heraus, Tasche in der einen, Jackett in der anderen Hand und ging die Treppen hinunter.

Insgeheim erleichtert folgte John ihm.

*

Während der dreistündigen Fahrt nach Leeds sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander, was dazu führte, dass John bald einschlief. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan und war entsprechend erschöpft. Auch Sherlock döste nach wenigen Minuten monotonen Schaukelns ein. Erst kurz vor dem Zielbahnhof erwachte John und weckte Sherlock mit sanftem Rütteln an der Schulter.

„Sherlock, wach auf. Wir sind bald da.“

Murrend grunzte Sherlock etwas Unverständliches und öffnete träge die Augen. Er streckte sich und rieb sich über die müden Lider.

„Du wirst Bill und Cilia mögen“, sagte John und gähnte herzhaft.

Sherlock machte einen undefinierbaren Laut und zuckte mit den Schultern. Erst da fiel John Sherlocks Kommentar vor der Abfahrt wieder ein.

„Warum wolltest du nicht mitkommen?“

Erneut zuckte Sherlock mit den Schultern. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Du wirst Pate dieses Kindes und bist eng mit den beiden Frauen befreundet. Selbstverständlich ist es längst überfällig, dass ich sie kennenlerne.“

Sherlocks eifrig gesprochenen Worte sollten John beruhigen, doch in seinem Hinterkopf schlug eine kleine Alarmglocke. Schon am vergangenen Abend hatte Sherlock verzweifelt geklungen, als er mit John reden wollte. Doch war er zu sehr in seiner Wut gefangen gewesen, als dass sein Omega zu ihm hätte durchdringen können.

_Verdammt! _

„Bist du sicher? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, rückversicherte sich John, bis ein Gedanke in ihm entflammte. „Es gibt doch keinen neuen Fall, an dem du dran bist? Oder wirst du krank?“

Seufzend schüttelte Sherlock den Kopf. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, rieb sich über die Oberschenkel, wie um den Stoff seiner Hose zu glätten und stand auf.

„Nein, kein Fall und keine Erkältung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich gehe kurz auf die Toilette.“

*

Am Bahnhof von Leeds wurden sie von Bill erwartet, die John in eine herzliche Umarmung zog und Sherlock mit einem breiten Lächeln die Hand schüttelte.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. John, du hast zwar erzählt, dass dein Omega attraktiv ist, aber mit so einer Augenweide habe ich nicht gerechnet“, grinste Bill und zwinkerte Sherlock verschmitzt zu.

„Äh...“

„Oi, Murray. Benimm dich!“, lachte John und griff nach Sherlocks Gepäck. Sherlock folgte den beiden Alphas mit zwei Schritten Abstand zu Bills Fahrzeug.

Ein Teil der Anspannung fiel von John ab, als er auf den Beifahrersitz des Geländewagens kletterte und sich zum Rücksitz umdrehte, um Sherlock aufmunternd zuzulächeln. „Lass dich von Bill nicht ärgern, Sherlock. Sie hatte schon immer ein loses Mundwerk. Und da ist auch noch Cilia, mit der du dich unterhalten kannst. Die Tage hier werden uns guttun und zuhause sprechen wir nochmal in Ruhe über alles, einverstanden?“

Er wartete Sherlocks Antwort nicht ab, da in diesem Moment auch Bill in den Wagen stieg und den Motor anließ. Rasch verwickelte sie John in ein Gespräch über alte Kameraden, Henry und den Vorbereitungen für die Taufe. Ab und zu warf John einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, um nach Sherlock zu sehen. Doch sein Omega hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und starrte angestrengt nach draußen. Er wirkte verkrampft, die Mundwinkel angespannt nach unten gezogen. John würde später mit ihm sprechen und versuchen, ihren Streit beizulegen. Vorerst widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner ehemaligen Kameradin.

Zu Johns großer Überraschung fuhr Bill nicht zu dem herrschaftlichen Herrenhaus, in dem John sie seinerzeit besucht hatte, sondern parkte in der Einfahrt vor einem zweistöckigen steinernen Cottage, das über und über mit Efeu bewachsen war.

„Ihr seid umgezogen?“, fragte John überrascht und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug.

„Willkommen im Murray House!“, grinste Bill sichtlich stolz. „Keine Großfamilie hier. Nur Cilia, Henry, ich und...“

In dem Moment wurde die weißlackierte Haustür aufgerissen und Cilia eilte nach draußen. Wenn man von eilen sprechen konnte, denn sie schob einen äußerst imposanten Bauch vor sich her. Umständlich zog sie John an sich, der seinerseits die Umarmung fest erwiderte. Duft von Gänseblümchen, Zuckerstangen und Morgentau stahl sich in seine Nase und ließ ihn wohlig seufzen.

Erst als er Sherlocks vernehmliches Räuspern hinter sich hörte, löste er sich ein Stück von Cilia, um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihre schmalen Oberarme und drückte sanft zu.

„Gott, Cilia. Du bist ja noch schöner als damals! Und wieder schwanger. Warum habt ihr mir nichts erzählt?“, lachte John und zog die Omega erneut an sich. „Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen.“

„Es sollte eine Überraschung sein“, strahlte Cilia. „Und jetzt stell mir endlich deinen Sherlock vor.“

John trat einen Schritt beiseite und machte eine vage Geste in Richtung seines Omegas.

„Cilia, das ist Sherlock. Sherlock, das ist Cilia“, sagte er ein wenig förmlich und in der Hoffnung, dass es für keinen der Omegas seltsam war, dass John und Cilia sich einmal körperlich so nahe gewesen waren.

Die Sorge löste sich im Nichts auf, als Cilia Sherlock in die Arme zog und fest drückte.

„Sherlock... Ich freue mich _so_, dich endlich kennenzulernen. Ich bin dir so dankbar...“

„Ich... was?“

„Aber nun kommt erst mal rein“, plapperte Cilia fröhlich weiter. „Henry schläft gerade, aber ihr könnt euch ja schon mal ein wenig einrichten. Bill kann dir euer Zimmer zeigen, John. Ich gehe mit Sherlock in die Küche, damit wir uns endlich besser kennenlernen können. Ich habe den Apfelkuchen gebacken, den du so gerne hast. Du magst doch noch Apfelkuchen? Sherlock? John mag doch noch Apfelkuchen?“

„Ähh...“

Schmunzelnd beobachte John, wie der sichtlich irritierte Sherlock von Cilia an der Hand genommen und nach drinnen gezogen wurde. Währenddessen hob er gemeinsam mit einer amüsierten Bill das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und folgte ihr ins Innere des Hauses.

„Sie ist schon so aufgekratzt, seitdem du unsere Einladung angenommen hast. Sie hat es wirklich kaum erwarten können, Sherlock kennenzulernen. Irgendwie macht sie ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass... naja... alles so gelaufen ist, wie es eben passiert ist. Die Sache mit dem Seelenbund und so.“ Bill zuckte unschlüssig mit den Achseln, während sie Johns Reisetasche über die Schulter schlang und eine knarzende Holztreppe betrat, die ins obere Stockwerk führte.

John folgte mit Sherlocks Koffer und den beiden Kleidersäcken, die ihre Anzüge für die Taufe beinhalteten. „Sie hatte recht, weißt du?“, sagte John, als er hinter Bill einen schmalen Flur entlangging. Ein weicher Teppichboden bedeckte die alten, knarrenden Dielen. „Wir haben tatsächlich einen Seelenbund.“

„Wow. Das ist... einfach wow!“, antwortete Bill ungläubig und kam vor dem letzten Zimmer am Ende des Gangs zum Halten. „Das freut mich für euch, ganz ehrlich.“ Sie öffnete eine schwarzbraune Holztür, die ganz wunderbar zu der dunkelgrünen Seidentapete des Flurs passte und gab John zu verstehen, dass er hineingehen sollte.

Das geschmackvoll eingerichtete Gästezimmer war größer, als John erwartet hatte. Eine mitternachtsblaue Tapete mit schwarzen Ornamenten zierte die Wand. Ein schmales Chesterfieldsofa in gleichfarbigem Leder stand vor einem kleinen Holzofen, in dem ein heimeliges Feuer brannte. Hauptblickfang war jedoch das antike Himmelbett, das an der Stirnseite des Zimmer prangte.

„Bill, das ist ja wunderschön!“, staunte John. „Wie seid ihr nur an dieses Haus gekommen?“

Die Alpha ließ Johns Reisetasche auf ein Polsterbänkchen vor dem Bett fallen, bevor sie antwortete.

„Das war das Haus von Cilias Großtante. Sie ist letztes Jahr verstorben und Cilia war die Alleinerbin. Ich habe lange Zeit überlegt, ob ich das Haus verkaufen soll. Letztendlich habe ich mich dann aber entschieden, es zu behalten. Vor allem als klar wurde, dass wir noch ein Kind möchten und nicht dauerhaft im Landsitz meiner Eltern leben wollen.“

„_Du_ hast überlegt, es zu verkaufen? Du meinst, Cilia und du habt darüber nachgedacht?“, fragte John verblüfft.

„Hm?“, machte Bill irritiert und machte Anstalten, das Gästezimmer zu verlassen, als auch John den Koffer abgestellt und die Kleidersäcke auf das Bett gelegt hatte. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Naja, hast du nicht gesagt, dass Cilia geerbt hat?“

„Und? Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst.“

„Dass es Cilias Entscheidung ist, was sie mit ihrem Erbe macht?“

„John!“, Bill schnaubte amüsiert und sah John an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Du weißt doch, dass man als Alpha automatisch über das Vermögen seines Omegas verfügt. Mit der Schließung des Bundes bin ich...“

Verdutzt hielt Bill inne, als John wie festgefroren in der Mitte des Raumes verweilte und sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Du willst nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass dir nicht automatisch Sherlocks Vermögen überschrieben wurde, als ihr den Bund eingegangen seid, oder? Sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht wusstest. John!? Zum Henker, was für ein Alpha bist du eigentlich?“

Er wusste, dass Bills letzter Satz ein freundschaftlicher Seitenhieb war. Nichtsdestotrotz schmerzte er John immens. Wusste er doch selbst überhaupt nicht, was für ein Alpha er eigentlich war. Scheinbar kannte er nicht einmal die grundlegenden Regeln einer Alpha-Omega-Beziehung. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er seinen Partner nicht ausreichend in Wallung bringen konnte, so dass er regelmäßig in die Hitzephase kam.

Bill hatte recht, genauso wie Sherlock seinerzeit recht gehabt hatte. Er war nichts weiter als das Abziehbild eines Alphas...Teilnahmslos ließ er sich von einer sichtlich amüsiert-irritierten Bill aus dem Raum nach unten führen.

„Komm, John. Wir gehen jetzt einen Kaffee trinken. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist der Kuchen fertig. Sollte dir danach nach etwas Stärkerem zumute sein, können wir zwei uns gerne einen oder mehrere Whiskeys in meiner Alphahöhle genehmigen.“

Mit diesen Worten stieß sie eine Schwingtür auf, die in die Küche führte. Darin saß Sherlock auf einem Barhocker und sah John hilfesuchend entgegen, während er mit einem mechanischen Quirl versuchte, Sahne aufzuschlagen.

+++

  
tbc


	36. Chapter 36

Es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Cilias Backkünste die von Sherlock bei Weitem übertrafen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Sherlock das letzte Mal in seiner Kindheit und unter Anleitung seiner Mutter gebacken hatte und diese Tätigkeit heutzutage lieber anderen überließ. In erster Linie Mrs Hudson, die regelmäßig buk und Sherlock, der jedes Mal halbherzig protestierte, einen Großteil ihrer Erzeugnisse direkt in die Küche stellte.

Mrs Hudsons Besuche in seiner Wohnung hatten jedoch stark nachgelassen, seit John in der Baker Street wohnte. Vermutlich hatte sie Sorge, dass der Alpha sie nicht duldete, hatte er sie in den vergangenen Monaten doch mehr als einmal angefaucht. Meist war zwar Sherlock der Grund für derlei Ausbrüche gewesen, aber ob Mrs Hudson das bewusst war, war fraglich.

Sherlock teilte einen weiteren Bissen Kuchen mit der zierlichen Gabel ab, verteilte darauf etwas von der Sahne, die er, wie von Cilia verlangt, aufgeschlagen hatte, und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Der Geschmack von buttrigem Teig, cremiger Rahmsowie Zimt und Apfel vermengte sich zu einer himmlischen Komposition und ließ ihn leise seufzen. Beschämt über sein Verhalten, schaute er auf, aber die anderen waren auf ihren eigenen Teller konzentriert und hatten nichts von seiner kulinarischen Ekstase mitbekommen.

John schob gerade achtsam die letzten Krümel zusammen, darauf bedacht, keinen einzigen zu übersehen, und leckte die Gabel ab, bevor er sich wohlig über den Bauch streichelte und einen Schluck Kaffee trank.

Cilia lächelte breit und auch Bill war das Amüsement ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die beiden Frauen aßen viel langsamer, wohl wissend, dass der Genuss kein singuläres Ereignis war, sondern Teil ihrer Routine.

„Freut mich, dass es euch schmeckt“, sagte Cilia und schob ihren fast unangetasteten Teller von sich.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks überkam Sherlock der Verdacht, dass die Omega etwas in den Kuchen, den sie selbst kaum angerührt hatte, gemischt haben könnte, dessen Opfer sie nun unweigerlich werden würden. Er schob den Gedanken jedoch rigoros beiseite. Es gab keinen Grund dafür anzunehmen, dass Cilia ihren Alpha und dessen Gäste aus dem Weg schaffen wollte und selbst wenn er sich in diesem Punkt irrte, wäre ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen, denn auch Bill hatte nur ein, zwei Happen gegessen.

_Du bist paranoid_, dachte Sherlock und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Er starrte in die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit, in der sich die sechs Lichter des modernen Kronleuchters über dem Tisch widerspiegelten.

„Möchtest du Milch?“, fragte Cilia und beugte sich ihm mit einem weißen Kännchen entgegen.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und führte die Tasse näher an seine Brust, wie um Cilia davon abzuhalten, doch Milch hineinzugießen. Sie lächelte herzlich, stelltedas Kännchen wieder ab und sah zu John. Sherlock folgte dem Blick und versuchte zu verstehen, welche ungesagten Worte zwischen den beiden durch den Raum schwebten.

Dass John froh war, die Frau wiederzusehen, wäre nicht mal einem Blinden entgangen und auch Bill schien reichlich erfreut zu sein, ihren alten Kameraden endlich wiederzusehen. Aber wie tief ging die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden Alphas nun eigentlich? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Bill die Befruchtung ihrer Frau durch einen anderen Alpha initiiert hatte? Hatte sie beigewohnt? Oder hatte sie vor der Tür gestanden und ungeduldig darauf gewartet, dass die Tat vollbracht wurde, nur um gleich darauf den Geruch des Nebenbuhlers von ihrer Partnerin zu entfernen? Konnte ein Alpha so viel Selbstbeherrschung besitzen?

Mehr als einmal hatte John gemeint, dass Alphas bei Weitem nicht so willenlos und unkontrolliert waren wie vielerorts behauptet und Sherlock glaubte _ihm_. Er wusste aber auch, dass John ein ganz besonderes Exemplar seiner Gattung war und dass seine Erziehung viel mit seinen vergleichsweise modernen Ansichten zu tun hatte. Zwar war er oft verwirrt darüber, was einen „echten“ – was auch immer das heißen sollte – Alpha ausmachte, aber im Umkehrschluss hieß das auch, dass er sich mehr Gedanken über sein Verhalten machte als andere.

Natürlich kam er nicht immer zu einem positiven Schluss. Wer konnte ihm das verdenken? Insbesondere weil Sherlock alles andere als ein einfacher Mensch war und selbst ziemlich speziell, wenn es um Eigenarten und Gepflogenheiten rund um Omegas ging. Viele Omegas würden ihn daher wohl auch nicht als „echten“ Omega sehen, selbst wenn sich seine Biologie nicht verneinen ließ.

„Cilia, Schatz, wird es nicht langsam Zeit?“, fragte Bill und legte ihrer Frau die Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Oh! Du hast völlig recht“, sagte sie und sprang auf – soweit das bei ihrem ausladenden Babybauch gesagt werden konnte.

„Nicht doch, bleib sitzen. Ich hole ihn.“ Bill half Cilia, sich wieder zu setzen und zwinkerte John und Sherlock zu, ehe sie das Esszimmer verließ. „Zeit, den kleinen Racker zu wecken!“

„Wir hatten erst überlegt, heute Abend in ein Restaurant mit euch beiden zu gehen, aber leider konnte unser Babysitter es nicht einrichten. Daher gibt es Hausmannskost“, sagte Cilia und lächelte entschuldigend. „Sherlock, du kannst mir gern bei den Vorbereitungen helfen, wenn du magst.“

Als John leise prustete, sah Sherlock indigniert von seinem leeren Gedeck auf.

„Was denn?“, fragte Cilia.

„Nichts, nichts. Es ist nur... Sherlock kocht eigentlich nie. Das bleibt entweder mir überlassen oder wir bestellen was“, sagte John glucksend.

„Oh! Du kochst? Das ist ja wunderbar! Bill kocht nie etwas für mich.“ An Sherlock gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Schade, dass du nicht gern kochst. Es ist eine wunderbare Methode, um seine Liebsten zu versorgen. Wurde es dir nicht beigebracht?“

Unsicher, ob sie ihn beleidigen oder lediglich aufziehen wollte, verschränkte Sherlock die Arme vor der Brust und streckte das Kinn nach vorn. „Ich war zu klein, als—“

„Dabei ist er ein begabter Chemiker! Ich wette, kochen würde ihm ganz leicht von der Hand gehen, wenn er es nur öfter tunwürde“, unterbrach John ihn und lächelte halb entschuldigend, halb neckend.

Es war unklar, was Sherlock mehr reizte: dass John in der dritten Person über ihn sprach, als ob er nicht anwesend wäre oder die Implikation, dass lediglich etwas Übung nötig sei, um ein guter Koch zu werden – eine Rolle, die Sherlock keinesfalls einzunehmen gedachte. Er wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzen und vorschlagen, dass John entsprechendes Personal anheuern sollte, wenn er nicht selbst kochen wollte, als die Stimme eines Kleinkindes durch den angrenzenden Flur schallte.

„Dadaaa!“

Sherlock zuckte ob der lauten Proklamation zusammen. Sein Blick huschte zu John, um zu sehen, wie der auf das eine fast-Wort reagierte, das so viel mehr bedeuten konnte, als ihm lieb war. Aber wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Kleinkind, das seinen leiblichen Vater noch niezu Gesicht bekommen hatte, diesen am Geruch erkannte? Sherlock waren keine Studien darüber bekannt.

John lächelte breit, als Bill, die Henry auf ihrer Hüfte balancierte, einen Wimpernschlag später in Sicht kam. Der knapp zweijährige Junge hatte strohblondes Haar und blaue Augen – das Erste, das Sherlock auffiel. Er kaute an seiner Faust, schwang sie durch die Luft, so dass Speichelfäden herumflogen und protestierte lauthals, als Bill den kleinen Arm einfing und zu bändigen versuchte. Kaum, dass sie den Jungen vorsichtig auf Boden sinken ließ, rannte der zu Cilia und warf die Arme um ihre Knie. Von dort sah er neugierig zu John und Sherlock auf.

„Da!“, sagte er fasziniert und sah wieder zu seiner Mutter, um sich Bestätigung ob seiner Entdeckung zu holen. Cilia hob Henry auf ihren Schoß und stellte John und Sherlock vor.

Sherlocks Blick huschte angespannt zwischen dem pausbäckigen Gesicht und John hin und her. Außer der Haar- und Augenfarbe schien auch die Nase eine ähnliche Form zu haben – soweit man das bei so einem kleinen Kind bestimmen konnte. Er sog tief die Luft ein und versuchte, die Gerüche der Anwesenden zu sortieren.

Da war Johns widersprüchlicher Duft nach Sonne und Moos, Cilias zuckersüße Note, die ihm den Schmelz von den Zähnen ätzen wollte, und Bills Geruch nach Sandstrand und Meeresalgen. Zudem war der Geruch nach Babypuder, Wundsalbe und milchigem Brei sehr prägnant. Auch an Henry haftete das Aroma von Zuckerstangen, was keineswegs verwunderlich war. Aber da war noch etwas. Es war dunkel und feucht wie Waldboden nach einem Regenschauer. Was war das nur? Die verschiedenen Aromen auseinanderzuhalten, wurde immer schwieriger, scharrten sich John, Bill und Cilia doch mittlerweile dicht um den kleinen Jungen und brabbelten niedliche Laute in das kleine Gesicht.

Entschlossen stand Sherlock auf und ging um den Tisch. „Kann ich ihn halten?“, fragte er und streckte die Arme aus.

„Äh... ja, natürlich!“, sagte Cilia und stand zusammen mit Henry auf. Sie drehte ihn herum und schob ihn in Sherlocks wartende Hände.

Das Kind zog die Braunen zusammen und musterte Sherlock skeptisch.

„Sherlock... nicht so ernst, du erschreckst ihn noch!“, sagte John lachend.

Zurechtgewiesen versuchte Sherlock, seine Gesichtszüge zu glätten und nicht ganz so finster dreinzuschauen. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie er Archie das erste Mal gehalten hatte, setzte Henry auf seine Hüfte und balancierte ihn mit leicht wippenden Bewegungen. Auf diese Art hatte der Junge die Möglichkeit, gleichzeitig seine Eltern und den Besuch im Blick zu behalten.

Sherlock lehnte sich dem Kinderkopf entgegen und inhalierte tief. Ja, ganz eindeutig, Henry war ein Alpha. Der Geruch von Zuckerstangen war nun viel stärker und der andere... Sherlock sog erneut die Luft ein... war das Brombeere? Aber wer wusste schon, was die Mischung aus Moos und Zuckerstangen ergeben würde.

„Dadaaa!“, jammerte Henry und lehnte sich von Sherlock weg. Er streckte die kleinen Finger in Richtung der Gruppe aus, aber als Sherlock den Blick hob, erschien es ihm, als zeige Henry direkt auf John.

Sherlocks Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide, Hitze stieg in ihm auf und eine tiefsitzende Frustration brach sich ihren Weg. Instinktiv drückte er den zappelnden, quengelnden Jungen an sich und machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Sher—“

„Ist John der Vater?!“, verlangte er zu wissen und sprach dabei so laut, dass er das Kind übertönte.

Die Augen von John, Bill und Cilia weiteten sich beinahe komisch. Schock und Irritation stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Johns Gesicht verlor alle Farbe, Cilia griff sich ans Herz und Bill lief rot an – nicht aus Scham, sondern aus Wut.

„Was zum Teufel redest du da?!“, fauchte sie, was zur Ursache hatte, dass Henry in Tränen ausbrach und bitterlich weinte. Cilia war augenblicklich zur Stelle und nahm ihn Sherlock ab, drehte sich von der Gruppe weg und versuchte, Henry mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen.

Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um das Zittern in seinen Händen zu kaschieren, und drückte das Kreuz durch, so dass er seine volle Körpergröße ausnutzen und auf die anderen herabschauen konnte. „Erst überredet ihr John, herzukommen und Cilia zu schwängern, nur um dann spontan eure Meinung zu ändern und euch einen anonymen Spender zuweisen zu lassen. Was in einer geradezu unglaublich kurzen Zeitspanne geglückt sein muss, wenn man zurückrechnet und die Schwangerschaft abzieht – und das obwohl es lange Wartelisten für geeignete Alphas gibt. Wie der _Zufall_ es so will – und John weiß, wie ich zu Zufällen stehe – gelingt der erste Versuch und Cilia wird schwanger. Nichtsdestotrotz soll John der Pate des Kindes werden. Warum?!“

„Was bildest du dir—“, fauchte Bill, doch John hob die Hand, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten. Er fixierte Sherlock, während verschiedene Emotionen über sein Gesicht huschten – vornehmlich Unglaube und Schmerz.

„Sherlock... das ist nicht, was passiert ist. Henry ist nicht mein Sohn. Ich habe nie mit Cilia geschlafen. Bill kann das bestätigen, sie war dabei und—“

„Ist es wirklich nötig, dass wir uns diesen Schwachsinn anhören?!“

„Bill!“, zischte Cilia. Mit festen Schritten ging sie auf ihre Alpha zu und reichte ihr das Kind. „Hier, nimm Henry und bring ihn in sein Zimmer. Sieh zu, dass er sich beruhigt.“

„Aber—“

„Jetzt!“ Ohne Widerworte zuzulassen, drückte sie Henry in Bills Halskuhle, wo das Weinen in einen wimmernden Schluckauf überging. Instinktiv presste Bill das Kind fester an sich, nickte beschwichtigt und verließ das Esszimmer, ohne noch einmal zu Sherlock zu sehen. Cilia schloss leise die Tür hinter ihrer Alpha und faltete die Hände über ihrem Bauch.

Es faszinierte Sherlock ungemein, dass die Alpha nicht mehr Widerworte gab oder ihre Omega einfach überging, aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über diesen Umstand nachzudenken.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen hier ein paar Dinge klarstellen, ja? Was hast du ihm von jener Nacht erzählt, John?“, fragte Cilia – nun viel ruhiger und sanfter als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.

John sah zwischen den beiden Omegas hin und her und errötete leicht. „Ich... ich habe ihm erzählt, dass wir... ein Kind zeugen wollten, dass ich aber... keinen hochgekriegt habe“, sagte er und sah beschämt beiseite.

„Ist das alles?!“, fragte Cilia ungläubig. „Kein Wunder, dass Sherlock mich bei eurer Ankunft so angesehen hat, als hätte ich höchstpersönlich einen Krieg angezettelt!“ Sie fasste sich an die Schläfen und massierte die dünne Haut. „Okay, setzt euch. Setzen!“, wiederholte sie lauter, als keiner der beiden Männer Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen.

John setzte sich an seinen vorherigen Platz und Sherlock tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern gleich. Er fühlte sich beinahe wie ein gescholtenes Kind, wäre er nicht noch immer davon überzeugt, dass man ihn übers Ohr hauen wollte. Viel mehr faszinierte ihn jedoch, wie willensstark und unnachgiebig Cilia agierte, machte ihre äußerliche Erscheinung und liebevolle Art doch nicht den Eindruck, als könne sie sich gegen andere – insbesondere gegen Alphas! – durchsetzen. Sherlock konnte nicht leugnen, dass er tief davon beeindruckt war, wie sie Bill hinausgeschickt hatte, um sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Das Weinen war mittlerweile verklungen.

„Also, Sherlock... Bill und ich wollten damals schon länger ein Kind, auch wenn der treibende Wunsch sicherlich von mir ausging. Wir haben über Adoption nachgedacht, uns letztendlich aber dagegen entschieden, da wir in dem Fall nur einen Beta hätten aufnehmen dürfen.“

Zwar hatte sich Sherlock nie mit den Adoptionsgesetzen auseinandergesetzt, doch diese Reglung erschien ihm augenblicklich logisch. Ein Alpha- oder Omegakind konnte innerhalb der adoptierenden Familie ungewollt zur Konkurrenz heranwachsen, da es andere Gene besaß und folglich einen gänzlich fremden Geruch absonderte. Da Betas anders funktionierten, war dieses Risiko bei ihnen ausgeschlossen.

„Natürlich hätten wir nichts dagegen, wenn die Natur uns einen Beta schenkt“, sagte sie und strich über ihren runden Bauch, „aber einen fremden Beta aufzuziehen, ist eine ganz andere Herausforderung.“

Sherlock schnaubte humorlos. Cilias Worten nach zu urteilen, klang es fast so, als wären Betas tödlich erkrankt oder schwer benachteiligt, was man – in Relation zu vielen Alpha- und Omegafähigkeiten – vermutlich so sehen konnte. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass das die Meinung vieler Menschen widerspiegelte. Andererseits konnte man aber ebenso sagen, dass Betas weder den verqueren Regeln der Alpha-Omega-Gemeinschaft noch ihrer vertrackten Biologie unterworfen waren. Sie mochten in vielerlei Hinsicht simpler sein, aber doch gewiss nicht schlechter!

_Huh_... Bei dieser Erkenntnis schluckte Sherlock schwer.

„Jedenfalls haben wir uns die Listen der Spender angesehen und... naja, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Wir haben überlegt, ob es in unserem Bekanntenkreis jemanden gibt, den wir fragen könnten und kamen fast augenblicklich auf John.“ Cilia schob eine Hand über den Tisch und drückte sanft Johns Unterarm. „Er ist loyal, gutmütig, tapfer... sicher, manchmal ist er etwas stur oder launisch, aber im Großen und Ganzen vereinigt er die besten Charaktereigenschaften in sich. Bill hat stets in den höchsten Tönen von ihm gesprochen und er ist letztendlich mit dafür verantwortlich, dass unsere Beziehung nicht kaputtgegangen ist.“

John lächelte verlegen.

Noch einmal tätschelte Cilia seine Hand, zog sich dann zurück und sah wieder zu Sherlock. „Ich war unglaublich froh, dass er zugesagt hat und war sicher, mein Wunsch würde sich endlich erfüllen. Doch als es soweit war, sperrte sich etwas in mir. Ich wollte Johns Spende, aber ich wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen.“

Überrascht sah John auf und zog die Brauen zusammen. „Warum hast du... nichts gesagt?“

Oh, das waren also Neuigkeiten für John? War ihm Cilias Unbehagen damals einfach entgangen? War er nach all den Betas so sehr darauf versessen gewesen, endlich einen Omega zu f—

Sherlock unterband die Gedanken und versuchte, die aufsteigende Wut in seinem Inneren zu bändigen.

Er realisierte, wie John nachdenklich zu ihm sah, weigerte sich jedoch, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich wollte es hinter mich bringen. Bill war ja dann auch da und es hätte klappen sollen, aber dann... nun, das kannst du vermutlich besser erklären als ich“, sagte Cilia an John gewandt.

Ihre Worte implizierten, dass Bill nicht von Anfang an dabei gewesen war – was Sherlock nicht entging. Er verfestigte den Griff um seine Ellbogen und konzentrierte sich eingehend auf John. Würde er nun endlich die Wahrheit sagen?

John atmete langsam und angestrengt aus, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und begann zu erzählen, ohne aufzuschauen. „Bill war nicht gleich dabei, sondern hat draußen gewartet. Cilia und ich wollten die ganze Angelegenheiten schnell erledigen, aber ich war nicht erregt und... ich denke, Cilia auch nicht.“ Er sah zu der Omega auf, die nickte und entschuldigend lächelte.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich schon abbrechen, aber Cilia meinte, wir sollten Bill dazu holen, was ich dann auch gemacht habe. Die ganze Situation war etwas seltsam, Bill definitiv nicht glücklich mit den Aussichten, aber entschlossen, die Sache durchzuziehen. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte einen... positiven Effekt auf Cilia, woraufhin auch meine Erregung wuchs. Bill hielt Cilia fest und...“

Sherlock lauschte angespannt. Die Bilder der Erzählung manifestierten sich ganz von selbst vor seinem inneren Auge und wühlten alle möglichen Emotionen in ihm auf, die er nicht zu benennen wagte. Darüber hinaus klang das Dargestellte dubios, um nicht zu sagen fragwürdig. Hatte sich Cilia gewehrt? Hatte ihre Alpha sie dazu zwingen wollen, mit John, einem anderen Alpha, Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben? Hatte John... hatte er sie vergewaltigen wollen?

Übelkeit stieg in Sherlock auf. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und fasste sich an den Mund. Das konnte nicht... das durfte nicht sein. Nicht John.

„...und plötzlich habe ich diesen Schmerz verspürt. Als hätte mir jemand in den Magen gegriffen und an meinen Eingeweiden gezogen. Ich konnte nicht weitermachen, konnte kaum atmen. Wir haben es dann sein lassen.“ John, der spürte, dass sich Sherlocks Laune trotz der Erklärung nicht gebessert, sondern eher noch verdüstert hatte, sah zu seinem Omega.

Sherlock holte zittrig Luft und sah zu Cilia. „Haben sie... haben sie versucht, dich zu zwingen? Wollten sie den Akt gegen deinen Willen durchführen?“, fragte er und hörte, wie John geschockt die Luft einsog.

„Sher—!“

Warnend sah Cilia zu John und gebot ihm mit erhobener Hand, still zu sein. Sie griff über den Tisch, zog an Sherlocks Ärmel, bis dieser widerwillig die Arme voneinander löste und seine Hand von ihr umfassen ließ. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wollte uns helfen. Ich war einverstanden und wollte, dass er tut, was er uns versprochen hat. Aber es stimmt, dass ich es auf halber Strecke mit der Angst zu tun bekommen habe. Ich hätte trotzdem weitergemacht, weil es zu jenem Zeitpunkt die einzige Möglichkeit war, die ich sah, um meinen Traum zu erfüllen. Dieser Anfall, den John hatte... er hat uns drei davor bewahrt, eine große Dummheit zu begehen. Keiner von uns konnte wissen, ob und wie Bill reagieren würde, wenn John tatsächlich... Es hat Wochen gedauert, bis wir uns im Anschluss erneut lieben konnten, ohne an diesen Abend zu denken. Aber das ist nicht Johns Schuld. Nichts davon.“

Nachdenklich sah Sherlock auf die zierliche Hand, die seine umschlossen hielt. Er wusste nicht, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte.

„Das warst du, nicht wahr? Irgendwie ist es dir gelungen, John von mir wegzuziehen. Du hast gespürt, was passieren würde und hast...“, sie unterbrach sich selbst, suchte nach Worten, „hast euren Seelenbund genutzt. Weißt du eigentlich, wie unglaublich beeindruckend das ist?“

Cilias Augen schimmerten feucht, als Sherlock ihr ins Gesicht blickte. Sie hievte sich langsam in die Höhe und ging um den Tisch herum, nicht zu Sherlock, sondern zu John, der in sich zusammengesunken war. Ein Arm lag um seinen Bauch, mit der Hand des anderen bedeckte er sein Gesicht. Heißer Schmerz zog an Sherlocks Herz, als er realisierte, dass John weinte.

Cilia beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte ihren Kopf gegen Johns. „Es ist okay, John. Du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Du hast nichts Falsches getan. Es ist okay“, sagte sie leise.

In Sherlocks Brust hatte sich ein Hohlraum aufgetan, der jeglichen Gedanken, jede Emotion verschluckte wie ein schwarzes Loch. Ihm war nicht klar, was er nun tun, wie es mit ihm und John weitergehen sollte. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet, aber er hatte etwas über seinen Alpha erfahren, dass nun vielleicht für immer ihre Beziehung verändern würde. Wie diese Veränderung aussehen würde... das war eine Frage, auf die er keine Antwort hatte.

*

Nach dem Gespräch entschuldigte sich John und verschwand im Gästezimmer. Sherlock und Cilia blieben zurück, räumten gemeinsam den Tisch ab und gingen in die Küche. Um der hochschwangeren Frau zur Hand zu gehen, übernahm Sherlock es, die Teller in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen und den Kuchen im überfüllten Kühlschrank zu verstauen. Anschließend half er ihr dabei, Gemüse zu schälen und kleinzuschneiden, während Cilia einen Braten vorbereitete.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr euch gefunden habt, Sherlock“, sagte sie, während sie Zwiebeln anbriet. „Als ich John das erste Mal getroffen habe, kam es mir so vor, als würde ein elementarer Teil von ihm fehlen – was ja nicht ungewöhnlich ist, wenn ein Alpha von seinem Omega getrennt ist. Aber bei John... ich weiß nicht... Er schien tatsächlich einen Teil seiner Seele zu missen. Diese tiefsitzende Sehnsucht war ihm immer anzusehen. Ging es dir auch so?“, fragte sie.

Sherlock hielt inne und sah nachdenklich auf das lange Stück Schale, dass noch an der gelben Kartoffel hing. Stärke klebte am Messer und an seinen Fingern, feinkörnig wie Mehl unter den Kuppen.

„Ja...“

„Hach, das ist _so_ romantisch! Hätte ich Bill all die Jahre, die sie beim Militär war, nicht gesehen, ich wäre die Wände hochgegangen. Ich war so froh, als sie den Dienst endlich aufgegeben hat, um bei ihrer Familie zu sein.“

„Hast du sie darum gebeten?“, fragte Sherlock, gab die geschälte Kartoffel in den bereitstehenden Topf und griff zur nächsten.

„Ja und auch wenn sie im ersten Moment nicht begeistert war, sich einen anderen Job suchen zu müssen, war es ihr letztendlich auch lieber. Die Vorstellung, verletzt zu werden und nicht zu uns zurückzukönnen, wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker, auch wenn das in den Krankenhäusern, in denen sie stationiert war, relativ unwahrscheinlich war. Aber du weißt ja selbst zu gut, wie man sich da täuschen kann.“

„Hm“, machte Sherlock.

„Hast du... hast du es gespürt, als John angeschossen wurde?“, fragte sie vorsichtig, aber unverhohlen neugierig.

Sherlock ließ Kartoffel und Messer sinken und hob den Kopf. „Es hat mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.“ Er erzählte ihr, dass er zusammengebrochen war und sediert werden musste; dass man ihn von oben bis unten untersucht habe, um die vermeintliche Wunde zu finden; dass man den Anfall letztendlich dem Entzug zugeschrieben hatte. Es waren keine Dinge, an die sich Sherlock gern erinnerte.

Cilia fragte nicht nach den Drogen, dem Entzug oder wie es ihm mit seiner Sucht heute ging. Vermutlich hatte John ihr bereits einiges darüber erzählt oder sie wollte nun doch nicht so tief in ihn dringen und all seine Schattenseiten kennenlernen.

„Seelenbünde haben mich immer fasziniert. Man hört so selten etwas darüber und wenn doch, dann weiß man nie, ob es der Wahrheit entspricht oder ob sich derjenige lediglich aufspielen möchte. Es kann nicht einfach sein, so einen Bund nachzuweisen – und dennoch habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr beide einen habt, einfach weil ich selbst Zeuge von seiner Kraft geworden bin. Wie fühlt es sich jetzt an?“

„Was? Jetzt in diesem Augenblick oder nachdem John zurück in London ist?“, fragte Sherlock, nicht sicher, was Cilia zu hören erwartete.

„Letzteres.“

Sherlock zuckte halbseitig mit der Schulter. „Unterschiedlich. Es kann ein plötzlicher Anstieg von Freude oder Trauer sein, ohne dass es einen bestimmten Grund gäbe, dieses Gefühl gerade zu spüren. Manchmal ist es ein Ziehen oder dumpfes Pochen, aber es ist immer klar, dass es von ihm kommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich für John genauso anfühlt“, sagte er und legte die nächste geschälte Kartoffel in den Topf.

„Ihr redet nicht viel, hm?“ Cilia griff nach dem Topf, brachte ihn zur Spüle und füllte ihn mit Wasser, anschließend stellte sie ihn auf den Herd und gab Salz hinein. „Für Bill und mich war das nie ein Problem. Ich wollte immer wissen, was sie gerade macht, was ihr durch den Kopf geht und Bill war immer an meinen Gefühlen und Gedanken interessiert. Ich glaube, anders hätten wir die langen Phasen der Trennung nicht überstanden. Meiner Meinung nach ist es wichtig, so viel wie möglich über den eigenen Partner zu wissen und dieses Wissen aktuell zu halten, schließlich können wir nicht in die Seele des anderen blicken. Vielleicht ist das bei euch anders...“, sagte sie nachdenklich und verschloss den Topf mit einem Edelstahldeckel.

Sherlock presste die Lippen zusammen.

_Vielleicht_...

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch stand, kamen John, Bill und Henry ins Esszimmer. Der kleine Junge hatte sich längst beruhigt und ließ sich von Cilia beim Essen helfen, aber immer, wenn er zu Sherlock sah, huschte Argwohn über sein Gesicht.

John sah müde und zerknautscht aus. Sherlock war nicht sicher, ob er versucht hatte zu schlafen oder ob er nur eine Weile im Bett gelegen hatte. Was er jedoch sehr deutlich wahrnahm, war die unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen. Beim Betreten des Esszimmers hatte sein Alpha ihn nur kurz angeblickt, ein trauriges Lächeln hatte an seinen Mundwinkeln gezogen, aber kein Wort war über seine Lippen gekommen. Nun schob er lustlos das Essen über seinen Teller und ließ sich nur halbherzig von Bill in ein Gespräch über alte Zeiten verwickeln.

Sherlock fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Wie ein teilnahmsloser Beobachter, der nicht in die familiäre Idylle der anderen passen wollte. John und Bill banden ihn nicht in ihr Gespräch ein und Cilia war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, ihr Kind zu füttern und dabei das entstehende Chaos einigermaßen im Griff zu behalten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sherlock sich so fühlte und würde sicherlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Ihm war schon lange bewusst, dass er mit seiner Art und seinen unbeliebten Ansichten nicht der willkommenste Gast war. Aber dadurch, dass er sich bisher nicht mit John ausgesprochen hatte und dieser Dorn der Ungewissheit in seiner Seite steckte, fühlte er sich merklich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

_Ich wollte mich nie an einen Alpha binden und nun... nun beeinflussen wir beide uns so sehr, dass wir nicht ohne einander leben können – ganz gleich, was ist, was war und was sein wird..._

_Wie können wir all diese Hürden überwinden? Wie?_

*

Nach dem Abendessen lud Bill John in ihre _Alphahöhle_ ein – ein Zimmer, in dem sie nicht nur ihre wertvolle Schallplattensammlung und teure Whiskeys aufbewahrte, sondern in dem ein Snookertisch aufgebaut war, wie Cilia Sherlock informierte. Während sie Henry bettfertig machte, erklärte sie, dass Bill manchmal den Wunsch hatte, sich zurückzuziehen, für sich zu sein. Alphas, insbesondere jene, die in den Krieg gezogen waren, bräuchten solche Räume, um die immer wieder aufkeimenden Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse zu reflektieren und wieder loszulassen.

Sherlock nickte nachdenklich. John hatte ihm zwar einiges über die Zeit in Afghanistan erzählt, aber mit Sicherheit nicht alles. Physische Narben waren etwas, dass andere sehen und einschätzen konnten, aber psychische Narben waren schwieriger zu kategorisieren. Sie konnten von Ereignissen stammen, über die der Soldat nie sprach; Dinge, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Zu verlangen, dass er sich öffnete und sein Leid teilte, war vermutlich egoistisch und lag mehr im Interesse des Fragenden als des Leidtragenden.

Wie viel Leid verbarg John in seinem Inneren? War er überhaupt in der Lage, allein damit fertig zu werden?

Sherlock wusste keine Antwort darauf und hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie und ob er John seine Hilfe anbieten sollte. Zu gut wusste er, wie schwer es war, mit tiefsitzendem Schmerz umzugehen, auch wenn die Ursache bei ihm selbst eine ganz andere war als bei John.

Nachdem auch Cilia sich für die Nacht zurückgezogen hatte, ging Sherlock in das Gästezimmer. Er zog sich um, putzte sich die Zähne und legte sich ins Bett. Auch wenn er müde war, spürte er nicht das Verlangen zu schlafen, daher las er noch ein Weile.

John kam erst kurz vor Mitternacht ins Zimmer. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und sah zu Sherlock, gab sich dann einen Ruck und kam herein. Er schloss die Tür, entledigte sich langsam seiner Kleidung und kramte seine Schlafsachen aus seiner Tasche. Seine Schritte waren etwas verlangsamt, unsicher und der Geruch von Whiskey umgab ihn.

Schweigend beobachtete Sherlock, wie John in das angrenzende Badezimmer ging. Das Rauschen der Toilettenspülung und von Wasser war zu hören. Es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe er wieder in das Schlafzimmer kam, die Zähne geputzt, das Gesicht gewaschen, und sich auf das Bett setzte.

„Wir sollten reden“, sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Du bist betrunken.“

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“

Sherlock legte sein Handy, auf dem er gelesen hatte, auf den Nachttisch und betrachtete Johns Rücken, die Muskeln, die sich unter dem dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts abzeichneten. Er stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position, wartete gespannt auf Johns Worte.

Langsam wandte sich John ihm zu, wie um zu überprüfen, ob Sherlock ihn gehört hatte, dann seufzte er tief. „Was damals passiert ist, ist... es war nicht in Ordnung. Und auch wenn ich noch immer den Impuls verspüre zu sagen, dass ich ihnen nur helfen wollte, so weiß ich heute, dass wir zu weit gegangen sind. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst... Wenn unser Bund nicht dafür gesorgt hätte...“ John schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Ich hätte mir mein Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht.“

„Ich wünschte, du hättest mir all diese Details früher verraten“, sagte Sherlock leise.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht, das alles wie ein Geheimnis zu behandeln. Wenn du mir von deinen Sorgen erzählt hättest, hätte ich schon eher etwas gesagt.“

Sherlock nickte langsam. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie beide Schuld trugen, wenn es um die schlechte Kommunikation in ihrer Beziehung ging. „Gibt es noch andere... Vorfälle, von denen ich wissen sollte?“, fragte er.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas Flehendes. Aber für eine Versöhnung war es noch zu früh. Sie hatten noch nicht über alles gesprochen.

„Da ist etwas, das du wissen solltest“, sagte Sherlock. Das Herz in seiner Brust pochte nervös, Schweiß ließ seine Hände feucht werden.

John zog die Beine aufs Bett, wandte sich Sherlock vollständig zu und musterte ihn mit einer besorgten Vorahnung, die sich in den Linien seines Gesichts festsetzte.

„Bevor ich Kontakt zu Sebastian hatte, habe ich mir _Seven_ auf einem anderen Weg besorgt. Mein damaliger Dealer war ein hervorragender Chemiker, dessen Produkt das von Sebastian bei Weitem übertraf“, erzählte Sherlock. „Als ich an einem Tag besonders verzweifelt war, hat er behauptet, nichts mehr vorrätig zu haben. Die letzten zwei Dosen seien schon vorbestellt und er könne sie mir nicht geben. Oder zumindest nicht, ohne eine Gegenleistung...“

„Okay...?“ John klang wachsam, noch sah er nicht das ganze Bild.

Sherlock atmete tief durch. „Er wollte, dass ich ihm einen runterhole.“

John sog laut die Luft ein, sein Körper verspannte sich wie bei einem bevorstehenden Angriff. Wut stieg ihm ins Gesicht, färbte seine Wangen rot. „Sherlock, was zum— Hast du—?!“

„Ja. Es war nur das eine Mal. Er hat es später noch einmal versucht, aber ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen und bin weggelaufen. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört, geschweige denn versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren.“

„Fuck, _Fuck_!“, fluchte John und erhob sich vom Bett. Er lief zwischen den Wänden des Zimmers hin und her, ganz offensichtlich darum bemüht, nicht vollends die Fassung zu verlieren.

Sherlock konnte geradezu sehen, wie die zu erwartenden Fragen und Vorwürfe über sein Gesicht huschten.

_Wie konntest du nur?!_

_Du hast dich zu sexuellen Gefälligkeiten hinreißen lassen, nur um die nächste Dosis zu bekommen?!_

_Wie verantwortungslos und dumm—_

_Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, was ich—_

Aber damals waren sie nicht zusammen gewesen. Damals war es vor allem Sherlock gewesen, der unter dem Seelenbund gelitten hatte, weil er es jedes Mal gespürt hatte, wenn John mit anderen zusammen gewesen war. Wie konnte er es ihm jetzt verübeln, Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt zu haben, um diesem Zustand zu entgehen?

„Wie ist sein Name?“, verlangte John zu wissen.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Er hat eine Grenze überschritten und ich habe es ihm heimgezahlt. Die Sache hat sich erledigt. Jetzt zu ihm zu gehen und ihm den Hals umzudrehen, würde es nicht besser machen“, sagte Sherlock ruhig.

„Fuck!“, fluchte John erneut und ging auf seiner Seite des Bettes in die Knie. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Fußende der Matratze, sichtlich darum bemüht, das Chaos in seinem Kopf in den Griff zu bekommen.

Sherlock schlug die Decke beiseite und stand auf. Er ließ sich neben John sinken, legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände auf die Schultern. „Wir haben alle eine Vergangenheit, an der sich nichts mehr ändern lässt. Ich habe mich in den Mann verliebt, der du _heute_ bist – mit all den Erfahrungen, Fehlern und Narben, die du über die Jahre gesammelt hast.“

Das angespannte Zittern in Johns Schultern legte sich langsam. Er griff nach Sherlocks Hand auf seiner Schulter, drückte sie fest. Langsam drehte er sich herum, sah Sherlock ins Gesicht. Es sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber kein Wort trat über seine Lippen.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Sie wussten nun beide, dass es zahlreiche Schatten im Leben des jeweils anderen gab und dass sie womöglich noch vielen anderen begegnen würden. Jetzt erbost Vergeltung ob der Dinge, die Jahre zurücklagen, zu schwören, wäre nicht mehr als eine Genugtuung für das eigene Ego gewesen. Und Sherlock musste zugeben, dass er nichts dergleichen gespürt hatte, nachdem er John, Bill und Cilia mit seinem Verdacht konfrontiert hatte.

„Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen“, sagte Sherlock und zog John mit sich auf die Beine. John ließ sich willig genug auf die Matratze ziehen. Sherlock schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn, deckte sie zu und knipste das Licht aus. Er legte Johns Arm um sich und seufzte leise, erschöpft von diesem aufwühlenden Tag.

*

Als Sherlock am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Johns Reisetasche stand offen und ein paar Stoffzipfel lugten heraus. Er hatte sich offensichtlich bereits angezogen und war hinunter zu Bill und Cilia gegangen.

Sherlock wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, stieg aus dem Bett und ging hinüber ins Bad, um sich zu duschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Schon von Weitem hörte er Henrys aufgeregte Stimme und das enthusiastische Stampfen eines Kleinkindes, das durch das ganze Haus hallte. Der Duft von Speck, Eiern und Toast lag in der Luft, doch als er die Küche betrat, sah er nicht etwa Cilia am Herd stehen, sondern Bill.

Sie drehte sich zu Sherlock herum und nickte knapp. „Morgen. Frühstück ist gleich fertig.“

„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Sherlock und stand etwas unschlüssig herum. Henry kam angelaufen, blieb jedoch abrupt stehen, als er Sherlock entdeckte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Bill, der die Reaktion ihres Sohnes nicht entgangen war, griff dem Kind unter die Arme und hob es hoch. „Du hast ihm gestern einen ganz schönen Schrecken versetzt. Wundere dich also nicht, wenn er in deiner Anwesenheit etwas vorsichtig wird“, sagte sie, als ob eine Erklärung für Henrys Verhalten nötig sei.

„Tut mir leid, das war nicht meine Absicht“, sagte Sherlock und verschränkte die Finger hinter seinem Rücken. Ihm entging nicht, dass Bill keine Anstalten machte, Henry zu beruhigen oder davon zu überzeugen, dass Sherlock ihm nichts Böses wollte. Sie bot ihm lediglich Schutz und Distanz. Auch in ihrem Geruch lag etwas Abweisendes, das weder Henry noch Sherlock entging und das Kind vermutlich zusätzlich irritierte.

Mit Henry auf dem Arm griff Bill nach den Toastscheiben und legte sie in einen Korb, stellte diesen auf den kleinen Frühstückstisch, an dem gerade mal zwei Stühle und der Kinderhochsitz standen. Sie platzierte Henry und sah zu Sherlock. „Holst du die Pfanne?“

Sherlock ging zum Herd, griff nach der schweren Pfanne und dem Kochlöffel, gab etwas von dem gebratenen Spiegelei auf die bereitstehenden Teller und stellte die Pfanne zurück. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, aber er setzte sich dennoch Bill gegenüber, während Henry aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen studierte.

Bill griff nach einer Scheibe Toast, riss eine Ecke davon ab, butterte sie und drückte sie Henry in die Hand.

„Wo sind John und Cilia?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich.

„Sie müssen ein paar Sachen erledigen. Für die Taufe. Ein Gespräch mit dem Pfarrer und ein paar kleine Einkäufe. Heute Nachmittagsollten sie wieder zurück sein.“ Bill spießte einen Brocken Ei auf, schob ihn sich in den Mund und biss von ihrem Toast ab.

„Ah“, erwiderte Sherlock und sah auf seinen Teller.

„Kaffee ist in der Kanne, wenn du willst“, sagte Bill und machte eine Kopfbewegung in die entsprechende Richtung. Ihre Gastfreundschaft hatte sich über Nacht anscheinend in Luft aufgelöst oder zumindest auf ein Minimum reduziert. Vielleicht war das aber auch ihre Art, mit den Omegas anderer Alphas umzugehen – allzu viel wusste Sherlock nach wie vor nicht über Johns ehemalige Kameradin, wie er ernüchtert feststellte.

Sherlock stand auf und ging zu der Kaffeemaschine hinüber, um einfach ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die Alpha zu bringen.

„Schenk mir auch eine Tasse ein, ja?“, sagte Bill, auch wenn es mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einer Bitte klang. War das ein Test?

„Natürlich. Milch?“

Bill verneinte. Sherlock füllte zwei Tassen und brachte sie an den Tisch. Er nippte an dem viel zu heißen Kaffee und beobachtete, wie Bill Ei in Henrys weit geöffneten Mund stopfte.

„Ich habe schon immer vermutet, dass du ein egoistischer Scheißkerl bist“, sagte Bill mit einer Nonchalance, die Sherlock verblüfft aufschauen ließ. „Über all die Jahre mitzuerleben, wie John unter deinen kleinen Macken leidet, war alles andere als spaßig. Und das gestern Abend war ja nicht einmal der Höhepunkt der Frechheiten.“ Bill hatte ihre Stimme nicht einmal erhoben, sondern trug ihre Anschuldigungen ruhig und mit neutralem Ton vor – vermutlich um Henry nicht zu erschrecken.

Sherlock fixierte die Alpha in einer Mischung aus Faszination und Ärger.

„Erst dieser Bund, der kein richtiger war, dann die Weigerung, ihn überhaupt zu sehen, obwohl es offensichtlich war, wie sehr er das gebraucht hätte. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schwer es dort drüben war und wie viel wir mitansehen mussten. Zu Cilia nach Hause zu kommen, war das Einzige, das mich bei Verstand gehalten hat. Aber John...“ Bill sah zum ersten Mal auf und Sherlock direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast ihn verletzt. Du hast ihn ausgenutzt und von dir weggestoßen, weil du einfach nicht akzeptieren kannst, dass du ein Omega bist. Und diese Sache mit den Drogen? Weißt du überhaupt, was ihm das angetan hat? Ich war dabei, als John miterleben musste, wie du dir die Überdosis gesetzt hast und im Sterben lagst. Er hat gelitten wie ein verdammter Hund“, knurrte Bill und wandte sich ab. Sie schluckte schwer, rief sich zur Raison.

„Nein!“, rief Henry und warf sein angebissenes Stück Toastbrot über den Tisch. Bill hob es auf und legte es zurück auf seinen Teller.

„Du hast offensichtlich _keine_ Ahnung, was für ein verdammtes Glück du hattest, Sherlock. Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, was gewesen wäre, wenn sich ein gänzlich anderer Alpha auf einen Bund mit dir eingelassen hätte? Jemand wie dieser Moran? Er hatte ja schon zahlreiche Omegas, da wäre ein weiterer doch nicht auffallen, nicht wahr? So oder so ähnlich hättest du wohl argumentiert. Aber du weißt besser als jeder andere, dass diese ganze Sache auch ganz anders hätte laufen können.“

Sherlock schluckte hörbar. Seine Hände zitterten. Er verbarg sie unter dem Tisch, straffte die Schultern wie in Vorbereitung auf einen weiteren verbalen Schlag. „Sag einfach, was du loswerden willst, Wilhelmina.“

Bill biss sich auf die Lippen, sah einen Moment beiseite, als ob sie die Worte in ihrem Kopf erst von allen Seiten betrachten musste, ehe sie sie aussprechen konnte. Als sie schließlich sprach, klang ihre Stimme angestrengt und dünn: „Ich will, dass du endlich einsiehst, wie gut John dir tut. Er liebt dich... mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt... aber wenn du das nicht zulässt; wenn du dich gegen seine Gefühle wehrst und deine eigenen missachtest, wird es ihn früher oder später zerstören. Euch beide.“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... wie...“, gab Sherlock kleinlaut zu. In seinem Kopf rauschte es; das Stakkato seines Herzens hallte in der Leere seines Inneren.

„Lass zu, dass er dich liebt.“

+++

tbc


	37. Chapter 37

„Ist er immer so?“, fragte Cilia, während sie das Auto vor der kleinen Kirche, in der die Taufe am nächsten Vormittag stattfinden würde, in eine Parklücke steuerte.

„Du meinst unverblümt?“

„Ich meine unsicher.“

„_Unsicher_...“, John lachte entgeistert auf. „Sherlock mag vieles sein, aber Unsicherheit ist sicherlich kein Attribut, das ich ihm zuschreiben würde.“

Cilia stoppte den Motor, zog den Zündschlüssel ab und versuchte sich soweit in ihrem Sitz zu drehen, dass sie ihre Handtasche auf dem Rücksitz erreichen konnte. Ihr Bauch engte sie in der Bewegung jedoch so sehr ein, dass sie das Unterfangen seufzend aufgab und stattdessen ihren Fokus zurück auf John lenkte.

„John, Sherlock war gestern bei der Ankunft so angespannt, dass ich Sorge hatte, er würde bei meiner Umarmung reißen. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen ganzen Emotionen. Die Angst, dass Henry dein Sohn sein könnte und wir ihm alle eine Scharade vorspielen oder – schlimmer noch – ihn auf diese Weise von deiner Vaterschaft in Kenntnis setzen, muss ihn wahnsinnig gemacht haben. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er nicht mit dir darüber gesprochen hat.“

„Ich glaube, das wollte er“, sagte John kleinlaut.

„Aber?“

„Ich habe ihm wohl nicht zugehört. Wir hatten Streit an dem Abend, genauso wie in der Nacht zuvor. Es ist... kompliziert.“

„Den Eindruck habe ich auch“, bestätigte Cilia. Sie schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf und öffnete die Autotür. „Komm, der Pfarrer wartet.“

*

Das Gespräch mit dem Geistlichen dauerte länger, als John erwartet hatte. Der Mann wollte Henrys künftigen Paten gut kennenlernen und erzählte ausschweifend über die Pflichten, die nun auf John zukommen würden.

Hin und wieder lächelte Cilia entschuldigend in Johns Richtung, insbesondere als sein Magen ein herzerweichendes Knurren von sich gab. Sein Frühstück war spärlich ausgefallen und hatte lediglich aus einem Kaffee und einem Happen Apfelkuchen bestanden. Cilia hatte zwar angeboten, ihm ein paar Eier zu braten, jedoch war John zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sehr hungrig gewesen. Nun, während er dem belehrenden Monolog des Pfarrers halbherzig lauschte, meldete sich sein Körper lautstark zu Wort.

Als John eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später mit Cilia aus der Sakristei trat, stupste die Omega ihm mit dem Ellbogen sacht in die Rippen.

„Tut mir leid, John. Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass das so lange dauern würde. Ich hoffe, du bereust deine Zusage, Henrys Pate zu werden, nicht.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das nicht, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich all dem, was dieses Amt mit sich bringt, gerecht werden kann. Ich bin nicht wirklich gläubig. Wie soll ich Henry in seiner religiösen Entwicklung fördern oder euch in Erziehungsfragen unterstützen? Von beidem habe ich keine Ahnung.“

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen“, lachte Cilia herzlich und hakte sich bei John unter. Ihr süßer Duft war heute besonders stark und prickelte in Johns Nase. „Wir führen diese Zeremonie hauptsächlich für Bills Eltern durch und legen selbst eher wenig Wert um das ganze Aufheben. Wir wünschen uns nur, dass du Henry mitgibst, was einen verantwortungsvollen Alpha ausmacht.“

„Wenn ich das doch selbst wüsste...“, murmelte John, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Begleitung.

Das liebevolle Lächeln und die zierliche Hand, die Johns Unterarm drückte, zeigten jedoch, dass Cilia ihn genau verstanden hatte.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, John. Und nun lass mich dich auf ein Sandwich einladen, bevor du mir zusammenklappst“, grinste die Omega verschmitzt, als es ein weiteres Mal in Johns Magen rumorte.

Cilia steuerte auf ein kleines Café nahe der Kirche zu und zückte ganz selbstverständlich ihre Geldbörse, um Johns belegtes Baguette mit italienischem Schinken, den Schwarztee und ihre heiße Schokolade zu bezahlen.

„Das schickt sich aber gar nicht, oder?“, fragte John mit halbseitigem Grinsen. „Ich kann mich doch nicht von der Frau meiner Kameradin einladen lassen. Noch dazu...“

„...von einer Omega?“

Cilia zog spöttisch die Stupsnase kraus. Ächzend nahm sie auf einem der niedrigen Holzstühle Platz und lächelte dankbar, als John ihre Tasse von dem Tablett nahm und vor sie stellte. Sie tunkte den Löffel in das Häubchen Sahne auf ihrem Getränk und leckte ihn selig lächelnd ab.

„Naja...“ John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, nachdem auch er sich gesetzt hatte, und biss herzhaft in das knusprige Brot. Er kaute den Bissen sorgfältig und nutzte die Zeit, um genau über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken.

„Ehrlich gesagt war ich sogar überrascht, dass du allein mit mir unterwegs sein würdest. Immerhin bin ich nicht dein Alpha und es ist doch sehr unpassend, dass—“

Er unterbrach sich, als Cilias amüsiertes Schmunzeln in echte Irritation umschwenkte.

„Du meinst das ernst, oder?“, fragte sie.

„Ja, natürlich. Das gehört doch zur Etikette, oder? Ein Alpha hat nichts mit einem Omega zu schaffen. Außer mit dem eigenen natürlich.“

Cilia stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihrer Nase. Sichtlich konzentriert legte sie den Löffel auf den Unterteller und rieb mit den Zeigefingern über die zarte Haut an ihrer Schläfe.

„John, aus welchem Jahrhundert stammst du eigentlich? Du kannst doch nicht wirklich diese angestaubten Ansichten vertreten? Darf dein Sherlock denn nicht nach draußen und mit anderen Alphas sprechen?“

„Doch, selbstverständlich darf er das. Ich würde ihm so etwas nie verbieten.“

„Wie kommst du dann darauf, dass Bill es mir nicht gestatten würde? Oder sie überhaupt das Recht dazu hätte? Ich bin ihre Partnerin, ihre Omega, aber doch nicht ihre Leibeigene.“

„Ich dachte... ich...“ Urplötzlich verkrampfte sich Johns Magen und er schob den Teller mit dem halbaufgegessenen Baguette von sich.

„Du denkst, dass Beziehungen zwischen Alphas und Omegas so funktionieren? Dass sie so sein müssen?“, fasste Cilia mit sanfter Stimme zusammen.

Kleinlaut bestätigte John Cilias Fragen. Nicht, weil er _wollte, _dass Partnerschaften so verliefen, sondern weil er _dachte, _dass dies so Tradition sei.

„Wie viele Omegas kennst du eigentlich? Wie viele funktionierende Beziehungen?“

Angestrengt dachte John nach. Da war natürlich Sherlock, der sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen sein Omegasein gewehrt hatte. Dann Anthea, die sicherlich keine glückliche Beziehung mit Mycroft führte. Die Frage war jedoch, ob die Dynamik in dieser Partnerschaft dem primären Geschlecht der beiden zuzuschreiben war. Wenn Sherlock recht und Mycroft eher unkonventionelle Neigungen hatte, dann war sicherlich dies der Knackpunkt. Außerdem war der Alpha ein unsympathischer Snob. Ansonsten kannte John lediglich die Opfer aus dem Moran-Fall. In Summe bildeten die Omega in seiner Peripherie sicherlich keine repräsentative Quote.

„Nicht viele, schätze ich“, antwortete John schließlich zögerlich.

„Das dachte ich mir“, bestätigte Cilia. Sie leerte ihre Tasse, leckte sich über die schokoladigen Lippen und stellte das Gefäß zurück auf den Unterteller. Anschließend faltete sie die Hände über ihren Bauch und blickte John nachdenklich an. „Schau, nicht alle Beziehungen sind so modern und auf Augenhöhe wie unsere. Natürlich müssen auch wir uns Konventionen unterwerfen, beispielsweise das Überschreiben des Vermögen auf den Alpha. Bill hat mir letzte Nacht erzählt, dass du von dieser Tatsache gar nichts wusstest.“

John spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Nein, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein“, beeilte Cilia zu beschwichtigen. „Es ehrt dich umso mehr, John, dass du mit Sherlock den Bund eingegangen bist, ohne das Wissen, dass du Anspruch auf sein Vermögen hast. Aber natürlich sind nicht alle Alphas wie du oder Bill. Viele sind antiquiert, angestaubt und manchmal so furchtbare Machos, dass man sie schütteln will. Nicht umsonst hat die _Nie-Wieder-_Bewegung solch einen Zulauf. Es ist wichtig und richtig, dass die Rechte der Omegas gestärkt werden. Nichtsdestotrotz behaupte ich, dass ein Großteil der Bünde auf Augenhöhe funktioniert und dass die Probleme in den Partnerschaften jenen der Betas nicht unähnlich sind.“

„Sherlock hasst es so sehr, ein Omega zu sein...“, sagte John leise.

„Er kommt wohl aus einem extrem traditionellen Haus? Wie sind seine Eltern denn so?“

„Beide tot. Sherlock war noch sehr klein, als sein Vater starb. Die Mutter hat den Verlust wohl nicht ertragen und ist kurz danach an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben. Danach ist Sherlock bei einem Betaonkel aufgewachsen, bis sein Bruder – ein sehr strenger Alpha – die Vormundschaft übernommen hat.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar“, wisperte Cilia ergriffen. „Kein Wunder, dass Sherlock mit seinem Schicksal hadert, wenn er nur die Schattenseiten kennt.“

„Sherlock ist mit Privatlehrern und in Internaten groß geworden. Voll mit seinesgleichen, die scheinbar doch so anders waren. Er ist ein Freigeist, der sich nach Unabhängigkeit sehnt. Er lehnt das gesellschaftliche Korsett des Omegaseins ab und ich versuche, ihn darin so gut es geht zu unterstützen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingt, aber ich gebe mein Bestes.“

„Hm“, machte Cilia nachdenklich, kommentierte Johns Aussage vorerst jedoch nicht weiter.

Nachdem auch John sein Getränk geleert und ein weiteres Mal halbherzig von dem Baguette abgebissen hatte, verließen sie das Café. Auf dem Bürgersteig deutete Cilia in eine angrenzende Fußgängerzone, in der sie noch einige Besorgungen für das morgige Fest erledigen wollte.

Nach wenigen Schritten erreichten sie einen Blumenladen, in dem Cilia ein paar kleine Gestecke bestellt hatte. Sie drückte John den Karton mit den kunstvoll arrangierten Blüten in die Hand und zog ihn weiter.

„Wie sieht diese Unterstützung eigentlich aus?“, fragte sie schließlich.

„Was meinst du?“, erkundigte sich John ausweichend.

„Naja, wie unterstützt du Sherlock bei seiner Ablehnung des Omegaseins?“

„So ist es auch nicht. Er lehnt es ja nicht vollständig ab. Nicht mehr zumindest. Aber ich gebe ihm die Freiheit, mit Scotland Yard und all den Alphas dort zu arbeiten. Dabei versuche ich, nicht vor Eifersucht auszuflippen.“ Er lachte hilflos auf. „Manchmal helfe ich ihm sogar bei den Fällen. So wie bei der Moran-Sache. Außerdem gebe ich mein Bestes, ihn nicht unter Druck zu setzen.“

„Warum solltest du das auch tun?“

John verlangsamte seinen Schritt und blieb schließlich vor einem Schaufenster mit Kurzwaren stehen. Angestrengt starrte er in die Auslage, ohne die darin feilgebotenen Stoffe, Knöpfe und Garne recht wahrzunehmen.

„John?“ Eine feingliedrige Hand legte sich auf seinen Oberarm. „Was ist los?“

Seufzend schüttelte er Cilias Griff ab und setzte den Weg fort. „Lassen wir es einfach gut sein, okay?“

Cilia versuchte, John schnaufend zu folgen, bis er seinen raschen Schritt verlangsamte, damit die behäbige Omega zu ihm aufschließen konnte.

„Wie ist es denn in der Hitzephase?“, setzte sie nach einigen Metern des Schweigens nach. Scheinbar dachte Cilia gar nicht daran, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Genießt ihr beide da zumindest eure Natur?“

„Cilia, bitte...“, ächzte John. „Darüber müssen wir doch wirklich nicht sprechen.“

„Natürlich _müssen _wir nicht. Ich bin nur neugierig.“

Seufzend rieb sich John über die Nasenwurzel. War es verwerflich, mit Cilia noch detaillierter über seine Probleme zu reden? Sherlock würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er erführe, was John hier alles mit der Frau besprach. Und doch hatte er sich bislang kaum mit jemandem aussprechen können und Cilia strahlte solch ein unerschütterliches Vertrauen aus. Außerdem war sie selbst eine Omega. Vielleicht kannte sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Hitzephase?

„Wir haben erst zwei Hitzephasen miteinander geteilt. Und die haben stattgefunden, bevor wir uns entschlossen haben, unserer Beziehung eine Chance zu geben.“

„Oh. Aber ihr beiden seid doch...“ Cilia unterbrach sich und John konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf ratterte. „Ihr seid doch schon Monate zusammen, oder?“

John nickte schicksalsergeben und sah sich verstohlen um, um fremde lauschende Ohren auszuschließen. Sicherheitshalber senkte er die Stimme, bevor er weitersprach. „Sherlock kommt momentan einfach nicht in die Hitzephase. Er war bereits beim Arzt und hat alles Mögliche versucht bis hin zu furchtbaren Tees, aber nichts will klappen.“

„Hmhm“, machte Cilia und sah John mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln an. „Entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage. Aber dafür, dass er kein Omega sein will, scheint er viel dafür zu tun, dass sein Zyklus wieder einsetzt.“

Unschlüssig zuckte John mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Möglich. Ich sage ihm immer, dass er sich nicht verrückt machen soll und alles seine Zeit braucht. Aber ich glaube, er hat Angst, dass ich unglücklich mit der Situation bin.“

„Bist du es denn?“

„Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung. Er weiß, dass ich immer erfüllenden Sex mit Betas hatte und eine Hitzephase kein—“

„Das hast du ihm gesagt? Genau so?“

„Natürlich!“, bestätigte John.

„John Watson“, ächzte Cilia und blieb stehen. Die Hände in die Hüften gestützt blickte sie John streng an. „Wie kann dein Omega seine Natur akzeptieren, wenn du es nicht tust?“

„Aber ich akzeptiere seine Natur doch. Ich will ihn nur nicht zusätzlich unter Druck setzen.“

„Papperlapapp – wie soll er sich von dir begehrt fühlen, wenn du den Anschein machst, als wäre es dir völlig egal, ob er nun in der Hitzephase ist oder nicht?“

„Natürlich begehre ich—“, setzte John an, wurde jedoch harsch von Cilia unterbrochen.

„Du zeigst ihm vielleicht, dass du gerne das Bett mit ihm teilst, aber gibst du ihm auch das Gefühl, dass seine Natur begehrenswert für dich ist?“

„Fuck...“ Mit einem Mal waren Johns Beine so zittrig, dass er sich gegen eine Hausmauer lehnen musste. Der Karton in seiner Hand wackelte und ließ die Gestecke darin aneinanderschlagen. Cilia, die den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, stellte sich neben ihn und drückte beruhigend seine Schulter.

Bislang hatte John seine Sehnsucht nach der Hitzephase, nach der spirituellen Vereinigung mit seinem Omega, beiseitegeschoben, um Sherlock keinen weiteren Stress zu verursachen. Druck verursachte bekanntlich Gegendruck. Doch vielleicht war genau das der falsche Ansatz. Sendete seine vermeintliche Lässigkeit die falschen Signale? Hielt sich die Omeganatur zurück, weil der Alpha den Anschein erweckte, sie abzulehnen? Ein Schutzmechanismus wie bei Johns Abwesenheit während seiner Zeit beim Militär? Das Schlummern der Hitzephase, weil John sein Alphasein wiederholt hinterfragte? War am Ende _er _ der Schlüssel?

„Fuck“, wiederholte John atemlos. Er schob sich die Kiste mit den Blumen unter den Arm, fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand über Mund und Augen, kniff schließlich in seine Nasenwurzel und holte mehrfach tief Luft. Erst dann wandte sich mit einem schlaffen Zug um die Lippen an Cilia. „Du hast mir hier ganz schön was zum Nachdenken gegeben.“

Die Omega lächelte ihr liebliches Lächeln, hakte sich unter und zog John weiter.

„Wofür sind Freunde denn da?“

*

Nach ihren letzten Besorgungen fragte Cilia nonchalant, wann John Sherlock das letzte Mal ein Geschenk gemacht hatte. Bedauerlicherweise musste er hier passen, da Cilia die Beschaffung der McKenzie-Akten nicht als Präsent wertete – selbst wenn er diese Auffassung nicht teilte.

Seine halbherzigen Ausflüchte, dass sie nicht _so ein Paar _wären, tat die Omega mit einer resoluten Handbewegung und einem empörten Schnauben ab, das ihn ein wenig an Mrs Hudson erinnerte. Laut Cilia freute sich jeder über Geschenke und dieser Meinung konnte John schlussendlich folgen.

Also waren sie ein weiteres Mal durch die Fußgängerzone gezogen und betrachteten die Schaufenster diesmal mit anderen Augen. Auf die üblichen Mitbringsel wie Pralinen, Blumen oder Schmuck verzichtete John. Cilias Vorschlag, eine karierte Jagdmütze mit Augen- und Nackenschirm sowie Ohrenklappen – einen sogenannten Deerstalker – zu kaufen, weil Sherlock in seiner Funktion als Consulting Detective doch ständig auf der Pirsch war, lehnte John dankend ab. Zwar war die Vorstellung, dass Sherlock nichts außer der Mütze für ihn trug, eine verlockende. Er wusste jedoch, dass sein Omega ihn eher mit dem Stück Stoff ersticken würde, als dass es seine Lockenpracht berühre.

Schlussendlich entschied sich John für ein Buch über einen Serienmörder, der in den achtziger Jahren im Großraum von Leeds sein Unwesen getrieben hatte. Der _Yorkshire Ripper _würde Sherlocks Interesse sicherlich wecken und war ein passendes Geschenk für ihn. Cilia nahm Johns Wahl lediglich mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln zur Kenntnis, kommentierte sie jedoch nicht weiter.

Am frühen Abend betraten John und Cilia das Cottage der Murrays schließlich vollbepackt. John balancierte inzwischen nicht nur die Blumengestecke, sondern auch eine Taufkerze, zahlreiche Einkäufe – inklusive einem frischen Grillhähnchen, das ganz verführerisch nach Rosmarin duftete – sowie die kleine Tüte, in der das Geschenk für Sherlock steckte.

Sie luden die Einkäufe in der Küche ab und fanden Sherlock und Bill im Wohnzimmer, wo sie gemeinsam mit Henry auf dem Boden saßen und ein Steckspiel spielten. Alpha und Omega blickten den Ankömmlingen freudig entgegen, Sherlocks Lächeln wirkte dabei so entspannt und wahrhaftig, dass Johns Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Während Bill aufstand, um ihre schwangere Frau in die Arme zu schließen, ging John vor Sherlock auf die Knie und zog den Mann an sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sherlock überrascht, neigte jedoch ganz automatisch den Kopf zur Seite, als John die Nase in seine Halsbeuge schob.

„Ja, alles ist gut. Ich hab dich nur vermisst.“

Seufzend robbte John noch näher an seinen Omega heran und presste einen deutlich vernehmbaren Kuss auf die die beiden Muttermale, die sich so prominent von Sherlocks heller Haut abzeichneten.

„Oi! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, bevor ihr meinen Sohn vollständig traumatisiert!“, forderte Bill streng, obwohl das Schmunzeln in ihrer Stimme ihrer Worte Lügen strafte.

„Und dir das köstliche Abendessen überlassen? Im Leben nicht, Murray!“, lachte John und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Er streckte Sherlock die Hand entgegen, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. „Ich hoffe, du hast auch ein wenig Appetit?“

„Tatsächlich habe ich das Gefühl zu verhungern“, antwortete Sherlock.

Er schien über diese Tatsache überrascht zu sein, was die zauberhafte Furche der Irritation – wie John sie insgeheim nannte – über seiner Nase erklärte.

*

Der Abend war, verglichen mit dem vorherigen, ein voller Erfolg. Das Essen war hervorragend, der Rotwein süffig und die Gespräche seicht. Sogar Sherlock beteiligte sich am Smalltalk, wie John freudig bemerkte.

Der Höhepunkt des Abends war jedoch das überrascht-erfreute Glänzen in den Augen seines Partners, als John ihm das Buch überreichte. John beschloss augenblicklich, dass er Sherlock künftig öfter mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten überraschen würde, wenn sie solch eine Freude auslösten und John mit solch einem strahlenden Lächeln entlohnten.

Nach einer Dusche lag John auf dem Bett und spulte das Gespräch mit Cilia ein weiteres Mal in seinem Kopf ab. Außerdem hielt er sich verschiedenste Szenerien aus seinem Alltag mit Sherlock vor Augen. Mehr und mehr beschlich ihn die Vermutung, dass er die Frage nach _wie verhält sich ein Alpha korrekt _oftmals falsch angegangen war. Lag der Unterschied von gutem und schlechtem Alphaverhalten am Ende gar nicht primär darin, wie wild und dominant er sich beim Sex gab, sondern nur wie er sich generell verhielt? Hatte Sherlock seine zügellose Seite nicht immer willkommen geheißen, sie sogar aktiv herausgekitzelt? Machte ihn das Loslassen, die Übergabe an seine Instinkte gar nicht zu einem triebgesteuerten Tier? Sollte er diesen Teil seiner Selbst endlich willkommen heißen und zulassen?

Wer setzte schon die Maßstäbe für Rollenkonventionen? Etwas das sowohl er als auch Sherlock ohnehin ablehnten. War es nicht an der Zeit sich von gesellschaftlichen Ketten loszureißen und final zu ihrer Natur, ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Liebe zu stehen?

Musste er das Alphasein für sich selbst neu definieren, damit Sherlock der Omega sein konnte, der er nun einmal war?

Das Knarzen der Badezimmertür riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Er schluckte schwer, als Sherlock nackt den Raum betrat. Frisch geduscht, das Haar noch feucht, perlten einzelne Wassertropfen über die cremeweiße Haut – John war sicher, dass er den Hauptgewinn bei der Omegalotterie gezogen hatte.

„Du bist wunderschön“, raunte er andächtig und schmunzelte verhalten, als sich Röte in Sherlocks Wangen stahl.

„Und du bist albern“, murrte der Omega verlegen.

Überraschung zeichnete sich in Sherlocks Gesicht ab, als John aus dem Bett stieg, sich Schlafanzughose und T-Shirt entledigte und in wenigen Schritten bei ihm war, um ihn zu packen.

„John... was...“, keuchte Sherlock, gefolgt von dem quietschenden Geräusch der Bettfedern, als John ihn auf die Matratze beförderte und zwischen seine Beine rutschte, „...was tust du?“

„Wunderschön, atemberaubend, köstlich. Mein.“

Jedes dieser Worte und zahlreiche andere Lobpreisungen unterstrich John mit einem saugenden Kuss, einem Lecken, angefangen bei Sherlocks Innenschenkeln, hinauf über den flachen Bauch, über einen rosigen Nippel, bis hin zu Ohrläppchen und Lippen. Forsch führte er Sherlocks Arme über dessen Kopf und fixierte die Handgelenke mit festem Griff seiner rechten Hand. Atemlos blickte er auf das entrückte Gesicht seines Omegas, bevor er einen sengenden Kuss auf den geöffneten Mund presste und anschließend scharf die Luft an dem überstreckten Hals einsog.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten, bis du endlich wieder in die Hitzephase kommst. Bis du dich unter mir windest, heiß und feucht, und ich meinen Nodus in dich schieben darf. Wie wir Tag für Tag einem Höhepunkt nach dem anderen hinterherjagen. Wie ich dich in jeder Stellung nehme, die uns einfällt. Du bist so himmlisch eng, Sherlock.“

Nur kurz war er über seine eigene Kühnheit überrascht, solche Fantasien in Sherlocks Ohr zu grollen. Hier, in diesem fremden Bett. Doch seine Erregung hatte sich bei dem Anblick seines nackten Omegas verselbstständigt und er wollte sich einfach nicht zügeln. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht nie mehr.

Mit einem Knurren spreizte John Sherlocks Beine weiter und schob die Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Mit der Fingerkuppe stupste er gegen Sherlocks Anus und leckte gleichzeitig das überraschte Stöhnen von Sherlocks Lippen.

„Ich werde dich in jedem Raum nehmen. Wir fangen in meinem alten Zimmer an und enden im Keller. Jeder Raum in der Baker Street wird nach deiner köstlichen Essenz riechen. Nach uns. Nach Sex. Wirst du mich auf den Stufen zu unserer Wohnung reiten, Sherlock?“

„_Hngg..._“

„Ob du mich reiten wirst, habe ich gefragt“, knurrte John, während er den Druck gegen den Hautknoten erhöhte, jedoch ohne einzudringen. Sein harter Penis strich über Sherlocks Erektion, die ebenso steif und heiß war wie seine. Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich an der Spitze und schmierte über Sherlocks Unterbauch.

„Ja... _ja, _John.“

„Gut, das ist gut.“ John streichelte vorsichtig über das runzelige Hautgeflecht unter seiner Fingerkuppe. „Bist du noch wund?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, während er versuchte, nach John Lippen zu schnappen. Doch der küsste sich bereits wieder südwärts, saugte einen steifen Nippel in den Mund und biss sanft hinein.

„Ja? Das muss ich mir aus der Nähe anschauen“, grollte John und bog Sherlocks Beine nach oben.

Er spreizte die runden Pobacken und legte den Blick auf Sherlocks Anus frei. Objekt der Begierde. Noch ein wenig rötlicher als sonst und vielleicht ein klein wenig geschwollen. Hungrig leckte sich John über die Lippen und stupste mit der Nase gegen Sherlocks Kehrseite.

„John!“, keuchte Sherlock. „Wir können doch nicht hier... ich...“

„Dann musst du wohl besonders leise sein“, schmunzelte John diabolisch und presste seine Zunge gegen den zuckenden Muskelring.

Ihm war, als würde er einen Hauch Honig schmecken.

+++  
  
tbc


	38. Chapter 38

Henry fing an, bitterlich zu weinen, als etwas von dem Weihwasser in seine Augen lief, aber keiner der Anwesenden ließ sich davon beirren. Bill und Cilia, welche das quengelnde Kind hielt, lauschten aufmerksam den Worten des Pfarrers, während John neben dem Pärchen stand und sichtlich darum bemüht war, dem Kind nicht zur Hilfe zu eilen. Die Eltern von Cilia und Bill saßen in der ersten Reihe der kleinen Kapelle, gurrten erfreut und winkten der Familie zu. Vielleicht war es auch ein vergeblicher Versuch, Henrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und das Weinen zu besänftigen.

Sherlock beobachtete das Ritual aus der zweiten Reihe lediglich mit mildem Interesse. Henrys durchdringender Schrei, der noch an Kraft und Lautstärke gewann, als man ihn nicht augenblicklich das Wasser aus den Augen wischte, übertönte die Rede des Pfarrers bei Weitem, doch sobald dieser seinen Segen gegeben und John das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, seine Pflichten als Pate zu erfüllen, drückte Cilia den weinenden Jungen eng an sich und beruhigte ihn mit geflüsterten Worten.

Im Anschluss entschuldigte sich Cilia und verschwand mit Henry in einem Nebenzimmer, um dem Kind etwas Distanz von dem ganzen Trubel zu gönnen und es aus dem grausigen weißen Taufgewand zu befreien. Die Tanten, Onkel und sonstigen Verwandten von Bill und Cilia sammelten sich unterdessen in einem kleinen Restaurant in der Nähe, das extra für diesen Anlass reserviert worden war.

Sherlock wartete vor der Kirche auf John, der in seinem neuen dunkelgrauen Anzug einfach zum Anbeißen aussah. Sein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Satz, als John ins Freie trat und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zuging. Unweigerlich fluteten ihn Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht, an die Art und Weise, wie John ihn gepackt und auf das Bett geworfen hatte; wie er ihn wieder und wieder geküsst und ihm verruchte Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert hatte; wie er hinabgetaucht war und ihn mit der Zunge verwöhnt hatte. An die feucht-warme Mundhöhle, die geschickten unnachgiebigen Finger in seinem Inneren.

„Das war... nett“, sagte John mit einem halbseitigen Lächeln.

„Laut“, erwiderte Sherlock, der gleichzeitig versuchte, sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen und die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen.

„Sehr!“, bestätigte John grinsend und legte Sherlock eine Hand ins Kreuz, um ihn in Richtung des Restaurants zu schieben. „Hast du Hunger?“

„Erstaunlicherweise ja.“ Sie hatten am Morgen nur wenig gegessen, wussten sie doch, dass ein großes Gelage mit den beiden Familien geplant war. Sherlock mochte solche Veranstaltungen nicht besonders, aber sie waren Teil der Tradition und vor allem Teil ihres Besuchs. Im Moment war ihm das Aufkommen der vielen Fremden jedoch herzlich egal. Sein Magen knurrte und zog sich auf der Suche nach Nahrung immer wieder protestierend zusammen.

„Ich auch. Lass uns ruhig schon vorausgehen, Bill und Cilia kommen gleich mit ihren Eltern nach“, sagte John. „Unser Zug fährt um sechs Uhr zwanzig – vielleicht sollten wir uns nachher etwas für die Fahrt mitnehmen?“

„Gute Idee.“ Sherlock verschränkte seine Finger mit Johns und lief die letzten Meter zum Restaurant mit ihm Hand in Hand.

*

Nach dem Mittagessen fuhren sie zurück in das Haus der Murrays, um sich umzuziehen und ihre Taschen zu packen. Henry, dessen Mittagsschlaf längst überfällig war und der immer quengeliger wurde, war zu launisch, um sich von den Gästen zu verabschieden, daher brachte Cilia ihn nach einer äußert kurzen Verabschiedung auf sein Zimmer.

Bill drückte John fest an sich und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, John tat es ihr gleich. „Danke, dass ihr da wart – und lass bald von dir hören, Kumpel.“

„Danke für alles. Ihr könnt euch gern jederzeit bei uns melden.“

„Das werden wir. Sherlock“, sagte sie und trat auf Sherlock zu, streckte ihm jedoch die Hand entgegen, anstatt ihn zu umarmen. Dankbar, dass ihm die unwillkommene Nähe eines anderen Alphas erspart blieb, schlug Sherlock ein und lächelte. „Pass auf ihn auf, ja?“

„Das werde ich und vielen Dank für eure Gastlichkeit und... Freundschaft.“

„Jederzeit, Freundchen, jederzeit. Okay, ich gehe Cilia ablösen, damit sie sich auch von euch verabschieden kann. Gute Fahrt!“, sagte Bill im Weggehen.

Sherlock und John sahen ihr nach, blickten dann lächelnd einander an, wohl wissend, dass dieser Besuch – so aufwühlend er für beide gewesen war – durchaus positive Spuren in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben hinterlassen hatte. Ihre Probleme waren noch längst nicht gelöst, aber sie hatten viel übereinander gelernt und wussten nun, dass es noch zahlreiche andere Aspekte gab, die sie im Laufe der Zeit besprechen mussten.

Cilia kam langsam über den Flur geschlurft, eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, die andere in den Rücken gestützt. Die Anstrengung des Tages war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dennoch strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. Sie legte Sherlock und John je einen Arm auf die Schulter und zog beide Männer so gut es ging an sich.

„John, Sherlock... Vielen Dank, dass ihr hergekommen seid. Wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut. Das nächste Mal sehen wir uns, wenn das Kleine da ist, ja? Das sollte schon sehr, _sehr_ bald der Fall sein“, sagte sie, löste sich von den beiden und strich sich über den Bauch.

„Mehr als ein paar Wochen kann es nicht mehr dauern“, erwiderte John grinsend und drückte sanft den Arm von Cilia. „Gib auf dich acht.“

Cilia nickte entschlossen und sah zu Sherlock auf. Sie holte Luft, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, zögerte jedoch. Letztendlich sagte sie: „Wenn dir mal etwas auf dem Herzen liegt und du gerade das Gefühl hast, niemanden zum Reden zu haben, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen. Oder auch einfach so. Gar kein Problem.“

Sherlock nickte und lächelte verlegen. „Danke. Das Gleiche gilt für dich.“

Ein Hupen ertönte.

„Das wird euer Taxi sein. Na los, verschwindet! Gute Heimfahrt!“

Mit letzten Grußworten auf den Lippen verließen Sherlock und John das Cottage und gingen zu dem wartenden Taxi. Der Fahrer stieg aus, um ihnen den Kofferraum zu öffnen und beim Einladen zu helfen. Wenig später fuhren sie in Richtung Bahnhof.

*

„Gott, ich verhungere!“, lamentierte Sherlock, während er sich die beiden Kleidersäcke mit den Anzügen über die Schulter legte und die Treppen zu ihrer Wohnung erklomm.

John, der beide Reisetaschen trug, war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. „Echt? Nach dem Mittagessen und der Lunchbox im Zug hatte ich angenommen, du würdest die nächste Woche in einen Hungerstreik treten. Die Fahrt war wohl doch anstrengender als erwartet, hm?“

„Eigentlich nicht, ich bin zwischendurch sogar eingeschlafen“, sagte Sherlock und erinnerte sich daran, wie er an Johns Schulter gelehnt erwacht war. John hatte die Finger seiner linken Hand mit Sherlocks Rechter verschränkt und mit dem Daumen sanft über die Haut gestreichelt, während sich sein warmer Atem in Sherlocks Locken verfangen hatte.

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, erwiderte John grinsend. Er stellte die beiden Taschen ab, nahm Sherlock den Mantel ab und hängte ihn zusammen mit seiner eigenen Jacke an die Garderobe. Nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, schloss er die Wohnungstür und ging hinüber in die Küche, um den Wasserkocher zu befüllen.

Sherlock brachte die beiden Kleidersäcke ins Schlafzimmer und hängte sie an die Schranktür, zog sich das Jackett und das Hemd aus, schlüpfte aus der Hose und den Socken und stieg in seine Pyjamahose und das verwaschene graue T-Shirt, das er so gern verkehrt herum trug, damit die Nähte nicht drückten. Schon die ganze Fahrt über hatten die Kleidungsstücke unangenehm auf seiner Haut geprickelt, aber die verbeulten, fadenscheinigen Stoffe, die Johns und seinen Duft gänzlich absorbiert zu haben schienen, beruhigten ihn augenblicklich. Er wuschelte sich durch die Locken, bis er so aussah, als sei er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrochen und gähnte herzhaft.

„Soll ich uns noch etwas zu essen bestellen... Hey, willst du schon ins Bett?“, fragte John, den Kopf durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen steckend.

„Was? Nein, nein, ich wollte mich nur umziehen. Der Anzug war schrecklich unbequem.“

„Das ich den Tag noch erleben darf, an dem ich dich _das_ sagen höre!“, sagte John lachend. „Zieh dir warme Socken an, die Wohnung ist ganz kalt. Ich dreh gleich die Heizung hoch – oder ist dir ein Feuer im Kamin lieber?“

„Mir ist nicht kalt“, murmelte Sherlock. „Die Heizung reicht vollkommen.“

„Na gut – was ist mit dem Essen? Wir haben nichts Frisches im Haus, ich könnte höchstens Pasta mit Tomatensoße machen.“ Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Dachte ich mir. Ich ruf bei Wong an, ja? Reichen dir ein paar Teigtaschen oder willst du ein ganzes Gericht?“

„Hmmm... Ma Po Tofu mit Reis... _und_ die Teigtaschen!“

„O...kay?“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sich John ab, um in die Küche zu gehen und das Menü des Restaurants zu holen, das mittels Magnet am Kühlschrank haftete. „Im Zweifelsfall essen wir die Reste halt morgen.“

Sherlock packte die beiden Reisetaschen aus, während sie auf das Essen warteten, warf die Schmutzwäsche in den Wäschekorb und sortierte die wenigen sauberen Stücke zurück in die Kommode und den Schrank. Kurzentschlossen zog er die Bettwäsche ab und warf sie dazu, dann brachte er den Korb in den Keller hinunter, sah aber davon ab, die Waschmaschine anzuschalten, da er nicht wollte, dass sich Mrs Hudson vom Schleudern gestört fühlte. Sie hatte bei ihrer Rückkehr offenbar schon geschlafen und wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, wieder geweckt zu werden.

„Wo warst du?“, fragte John, als er zurück in die Wohnung kam. „Ist das Essen schon da? Ich hab die Klingel gar nicht gehört.“

„Nein, ich war nur kurz im Keller wegen der Wäsche“, sagte Sherlock und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um das Bett frisch zu beziehen.

„Sherlock, das muss doch alles nicht mehr heute sein...“, meinte John, der Sherlock argwöhnisch gefolgt war.

„Ich will in einem sauberen Bett schlafen und die Schmutzwäsche war im Weg. Das geht doch ganz schnell.“

Das Klingeln an der Wohnungstür riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Er tippte gegen seine Gesäßtasche, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er die Geldbörse einstecken hatte, und ging die Treppen hinunter.

Sherlock schüttelte die Kopfkissen auf und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, ging dann in die Küche und holte Teller aus dem Schrank. Er sah, dass John ihm eine Tasse Tee hingestellt hatte, die mittlerweile weit genug heruntergekühlt war, um problemlos getrunken zu werden.

„Danke für den Tee“, sagte er, als John zurück in die Küche kam, in der Hand eine prall gefüllte Plastiktüte mit Aluminiumbehältern. Lächelnd stellte er sie auf den Tisch und begann, das Essen auf den Tellern zu verteilen.

„Wollen wir hier essen oder im Wohnzimmer? Ich hab Lust auf einen Film.“

„Klingt gut. Mal sehen, was gerade läuft.“ Sherlock schenkte Tee in beide Tassen nach und brachte sie in den angrenzenden Raum, stellte sie dort auf den Couchtisch. Es tuckerte leise in den Heizungsrohren – John hatte sie zwischenzeitlich hochgedreht – aber viel wärmer war es noch nicht geworden.

„Und?“

„Werbung... Oh, _Alien_ fängt gleich an... hm... Hab ich nie gesehen. Ist der gut?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Machst du Witze? Du hast noch nie _Alien_ gesehen? Dann wird es höchste Zeit!“ Begeistert stellte John zwei Schalen mit Reis, Ma Po Tofu und Chop Suey auf den Tisch, ging zurück in die Küche und holte den Teller mit den dampfenden Teigtaschen sowie Besteck – Stäbchen für Sherlock, Gabel und Löffel für sich.

„Immer noch kalt hier... Willst du ein Stück von der Decke?“, fragte John, während er den Wollstoff ausbreitete und sich über die Beine legte.

„Nicht nötig“, meinte Sherlock und griff mit Stäbchen nach der ersten Teigtasche. Er stopfte sie sich im Ganze in den Mund und kaute genüsslich.

Der Film begann. Sie aßen ohne Hast, aber bereits nach wenigen Minuten legte John seine Gabel beiseite und schob die Schüssel von sich. Obwohl er den sättigenden Reis kaum angerührt und keine einzige Teigtasche gegessen hatte, schien er keinen Bissen mehr hinunterzubekommen. Sherlock verspeiste hingegen auch noch den letzten Krümel in seiner Schüssel, die Teigtaschen und stibitzte sogar ein, zwei Happen von John, dem die Überraschung ob des zügellosen Essens zwar anzusehen war, der dies jedoch nicht weiter kommentierte.

_Sonst beschwert er sich immer, dass ich zu wenig esse_, dachte Sherlock und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Paprika in den Mund, welches er aus Johns Schüssel fischte.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du die Filme nie gesehen hast. Ich war acht, als dieser hier ins Kino kam und wollte ihn damals unbedingt sehen. Natürlich haben mir meine Eltern das nicht erlaubt. Als er endlich auf VHS herauskamen, hab ich ihn heimlich zusammen mit Harry geschaut...“

„Wie viele Teile gibt es?“, fragte Sherlock.

„Nun... ich habe vier gesehen, aber ich glaube, es gibt noch zwei weitere. Ripley kommt darin aber nicht mehr vor, soweit ich weiß.“

„Hm“, machte Sherlock und sah von seinem Teller auf, als das Alien zum Sprung ansetzte und das nächste Opfer anfiel. „Sie ist niedlich.“

„Sie? Ripley?“

„Nein, das Alien.“

„Es sieht nicht sonderlich weiblich aus...“, gab John zu bedenken.

„Natürlich ist sie weiblich, deshalb kann sie ihre Eier in Menschen ablegen.“

„Okay, sicher... aber niedlich?!“

„Nun, sie hat ein sehr ansprechendes Design, findest du nicht?“, fragte Sherlock und verzog seinen Mund zu einem Schmunzeln.

„Schon, aber sie sabbert ganz schön viel!“

Sherlock konnte das Prusten nicht zurückhalten. Er verschluckte sich an seinem letzten Bissen, lachte und hustete abwechselnd, während John ihm beschwichtigend auf den Rücken klopfte und sich leise entschuldigte. Um nicht noch mehr Chaos anzurichten, legte Sherlock seine Stäbchen über die leere Schüssel und drehte sich zu John.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, sagte er verliebt.

„Genau wie du“, erwiderte John und richtete sich soweit auf, dass er Sherlock küssen konnte. Ihre Lippen schmeckten salzig, nach Chili und Sojasoße.

Sherlock hob die Wolldecke an und rutschte näher an John heran, küsste ihn erneut. Einen Moment später löste er sich von ihm und räusperte sich umständlich. Das Schlucken bereitete ihm noch immer Schwierigkeiten. „Ich brauche etwas zu trinken...“

„Warte, ich hol dir was“, sagte John. Er stapelte die Schüsseln auf dem Teller und griff mit der anderen Hand nach den Henkeln der Tassen, stand auf und ging Richtung Küche. „Noch mehr Tee oder lieber Wasser? Tee müsste ich erst neuen machen.“

„Wasser bitte.“

Sherlock sah seinem Alpha nach.

Er hatte Glück, oder? John war ein guter Mann. Ein guter Alpha. Sicherlich nicht perfekt, hatte er in seiner Vergangenheit doch viele Fehler und Dummheiten gemacht. Aber wer hatte das nicht? Und machte ihn das nicht gerade perfekt, weil er bemüht war seine Schwächen zu überwinden? Oder zumindest viel daransetzte, sich stetig zu verbessern; einfühlsamer zu werden?

War Sherlock nicht dazu verpflichtet, es ihm gleichzutun?

„Hey, alles okay? Du siehst traurig aus“, sagte John und stellte das mit Wasser gefüllte Glas auf den Tisch. Er setzte sich wieder und breitete die Wolldecke über ihren Beinen aus, schlang einen Arm um Sherlock und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

Sherlock, der seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang von John abgewendet hatte, schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Ich bin glücklich.“

*

Am nächsten Morgen war es für John wieder an der Zeit, zurück in die Praxis zu gehen. Nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück begleitete Sherlock John zur Haustür und umarmte ihn spontan.

Überrascht erwiderte John die Umarmung einhändig und sah Sherlock fragend an, als dieser sich von ihm löste. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah von unten zu Sherlock auf. „Du... rufst mich an, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, ja?“

„Mach ich.“

Sie sprachen es nicht aus, wussten aber beide, dass es bei dieser Aufforderung vor allem um die Hitzephase ging. Sollte sie nun doch spontan einsetzen, würde Sherlock keine Sekunde zögern, John an seine Seite zu rufen.

„Okay.“ Mit einem Kuss und einem zärtlichen Streicheln über die Wange verabschiedete sich John und verließ die Baker Street.

Sherlock schloss leise die Tür hinter ihm, obwohl er versucht war, hinauszugehen und seinem Alpha nachzusehen, bis der von der Großstadt verschluckt wurde. Aber das war albern. Nein, er würde den Tag mit anderen Dingen zubringen. Zu allererst ging er hinunter in den Keller, um die Waschmaschine anzuwerfen, danach räumte er die Küche und die Überbleibsel der letzten Nacht im Wohnzimmer auf. Er war gerade dabei, die Wolldecke zusammenzufalten, in die sie sich gekuschelt hatten, als Mrs Hudson an die Tür klopfte.

„Huhu! Störe ich?“, fragte sie und trat ein, nachdem Sherlock verneint hatte. Sie hatte einen kleinen weißen Teller dabei, auf dem Kekse mit Nuss- und Schokostückchen lagen, sowie einen Liter Milch, den sie in den Kühlschrank stellte. Der Duft zog Sherlock augenblicklich in den Bann.

„Sind die für mich? Danke schön!“ Er nahm den Teller an sich und ging damit in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf und wartete anschließend darauf, dass der Tee zog, während er beiläufig die ersten zwei Kekse verspeiste. Er berichtete Mrs Hudson von dem Besuch bei Bill und Cilia, ließ die weniger schönen Momente jedoch aus und erzählte, dass die Omega schon sehr bald gebären würde. Als er nach dem vierten Keks griff, schüttelte Mrs Hudson tadelnd den Kopf.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, bleiben keine mehr für John übrig. Wann hast du denn nur das letzte Mal gegessen, Junge?“

Sherlock errötete schlagartig und legte den halb gegessenen Keks zurück auf den Teller. „Heute Morgen. Was kann ich dafür, wenn die so lecker sind? Ist das ein neues Rezept? Die Schokolade schmeckt viel kräftiger als sonst.“

„Nein, das gleiche wie immer.“ Sie beobachtete Sherlock dabei, wie er Tee nachschenkte und sogleich die leere Kanne auswusch; wie er sie abtrocknete und zurück in den Schrank stellte. Auch der Rest der Küche sah außerordentlich sauber aus. Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer zeigte ein ähnliches Bild.

„Sherlock...?“, sagte Mrs Hudson und stand auf. Sie ging um den Tisch und stellte sich vor Sherlock, legte ihm ihre kleinen, feingliedrigen Hände an die Wangen, dann an die Stirn. „Ist dir warm? Du hast ganz rote Wangen.“

„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht.“

„Ich glaub, du hast Fieber. Fängt deine Hitzephase an?“

Sherlock griff nach ihren Händen und löste sich achtsam von ihr, schüttelte den Kopf und sah beiseite. „Nein, das fühlt sich ganz anders an. Ich bin etwas aufgekratzt, aber das ist alles. Meine Hitzephase lässt seit Wochen auf sich warten, warum sollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt anfangen? Ich hab doch gar nichts geändert.“

„Nun“, sagte Mrs Hudson und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß, „verzeih, wenn ich so offen bin, aber... ich habe dich noch _nie_ aufräumen und saubermachen sehen. Nicht in diesem Maße. Und wenn du mir die Deduktion erlaubst... Ihr habt gestern noch Essen bestellt, ich habe den Lieferanten gehört. Die leeren Behälter sind im Müll, es sind jedoch keine Reste im Kühlschrank. Es ist ohnehin schon ungewöhnlich, dass du regelmäßig isst, aber nach dem Familienfest bei den Murrays, von dem du mir erzählt hast, erscheint es doch sehr auffällig. Du wäschst Wäsche, räumst auf, isst und isst...“ Die nachdenkliche Falte auf ihrer Stirn glättete sich, als sich ihr Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln dehnte. „Ich glaube, du nistest.“

„Wie bitte?! Ich bin doch kein Vogel!“, brauste Sherlock auf und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Mrs Hudson lachte amüsiert. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Vielleicht ist das auch ein veralteter Begriff. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es heute nennt. Aber es macht den Anschein, als würdest du dich ganz von selbst auf die bevorstehende Hitzephase vorbereiten.“

„Das hab ich... das hab ich _nie_ gemacht. Außerdem ergibt nisten nur Sinn, wenn Nachkommen zu erwarten sind – was bei uns definitiv nicht der Fall ist.“

„Ach Sherlock, du siehst das wieder mal viel zu eng. Mit einer Schwangerschaft und Kindern hat das nicht unbedingt etwas zu tun. Als Omega liegt es in deiner Natur, einen Platz für dich und deinen Alpha zu schaffen sowie für die anstehenden Tage der Hitze gesund und wohlgenährt zu sein. Dein Körper will die Vernachlässigung der letzten Jahre ausgleichen. Gleichzeitig richtest du dein Zuhause her, damit ihr es schön habt.“

Als sie Sherlocks zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß, wie schwer du es in den letzten Wochen hattest und ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Aber... _Hoffnung_ ist immer ein guter Antrieb. Nutze ihn, denke positiv.“

Nachdenklich ließ Sherlock seinen Blick durch die Küche wandern und nahm all die kleinen Hinweise auf, die er selbst dort hinterlassen hatte. Mrs Hudson hatte recht, normalerweise verhielt er sich nicht so. Hausarbeit beschränkte er auf ein absolutes Minimum, weil er wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte. Warum war es ihm also ausgerechnet jetzt so wichtig, seine eigenen vier Wände auf den Kopf zu stellen und herzurichten? Wozu das Ganze?

Der Gedanke, dass er es für John machte, sollte ihn abstoßen, aber stattdessen spürte er nur Wärme und sehnte sich nach seiner Rückkehr.

War nisten ein Zeichen von Schwäche oder... ein Zeichen von Liebe? Er liebte John, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, jeden Tag solch einen Aufwand zu betreiben, um seinen Alpha glücklich zu machen und hoffte innig, dass John so etwas nie von ihm erwarten würde.

„In jedem Fall werde ich gleich mal bei meiner Schwester anrufen und mich erkundigen, ob ich ein paar Tage bei ihr bleiben kann. Dann habt ihr das Haus für euch, sollte deine Hitzephase nun doch einsetzen.“ Wie konnte Mrs Hudson über dieses Thema sprechen und dabei klingen, als würde sie über das Wetter reden?

Sherlock errötete leicht. „Keine Sorge, ich glaube, es ist falscher Alarm. Ich spüre keines der Symptome, die ich die letzten Male gespürt habe“, sagte Sherlock resigniert. Zu lange wartete er nun schon darauf, dass sich sein Organismus wieder einpendelte; dass alles _normal_ werden würde.

Mrs Hudson legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte aufmunternd.

Nachdem sie ihren Tee getrunken und noch ein paar Kekse gegessen hatten, ging Mrs Hudson wieder nach unten in ihre Wohnung. Im Keller räumte Sherlock die Wäsche in den Trockner und sah auf die Uhr seines Handys. Es würde noch Stunden dauern, ehe John nach Hause kam. Seufzend ging er wieder hinauf in den ersten Stock und setzte sich an seinen Laptop, aber das nervös-kribbelige Gefühl in seinem Körper wollte nicht vergehen.

*

Abends klingelte es an der Haustür. Sherlock hörte, wie Mrs Hudson aus ihrer Wohnung kam, um dem Besucher zu öffnen. Wenig später ertönte das Klacken von flachen Sohlen auf den Stufen, die zu 221B hinaufführten. Sherlock kannte das Schrittmuster nur allzu gut. Argwöhnisch sah er zur Wohnungstür, als diese ohne ein Klopfen geöffnet wurde.

„Mycroft, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

Mycroft, wie üblich in einen dreiteiligen Anzug gekleidet und mit einem Regenschirm bewaffnet, trat in die Wohnung und beanspruchte mehr Raum als ihm zustand. Selbst ohne hinzusehen, wusste Sherlock, dass er die Nase rümpfte als hätte er einen Schweinestall vor sich.

„Ich bin hier, um dir deine Unterlagen zu bringen. Wo ist dein Alpha?“

„Noch nicht wieder zuhause. Was für Unterlagen?“, fragte Sherlock gelangweilt. Sein Blick verharrte nach wie vor auf dem Monitor seines Laptops, damit sein großer Bruder nicht vergaß, wie unerwünscht er hier eigentlich war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Mycroft ihm die ominösen Unterlagen entgegenstreckte, doch Sherlock widmete stattdessen der Webseite seine Aufmerksamkeit und tippte irgendeinen Nonsens in eine Kommentarspalte, nur um beschäftigt zu wirken. Mit einem echauffierten Schnauben trat Mycroft an ihn heran und pfefferte die Mappe aus gestärkter Pappe auf den Schreibtisch.

„Zeig ein bisschen mehr Respekt!“, knurrte er und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Griff seines Regenschirms.

Sherlock ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt seines Bruders wandern, nahm die vielen kleinen Hinweise wahr, die zeigten, was er den lieben langen Tag getrieben hatte. Sein üblicher Geruch nach Tweed, Tabak und Whiskey war prominenter als früher, aber Antheas Note vonLilien und Tonkabohnen fehlte gänzlich.

„Du hast es also getan“, sagte Sherlock leise.

„Natürlich, mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Er hat mich regelrecht dazu gezwungen“, erwiderte Mycroft aufmüpfig. Säuerliche Wut verwob sich mit seinem eigenen Duft.

„Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass du dich von irgendjemandem zu etwas zwingen lässt, das du nicht selbst willst, Mycroft. Gib doch zu, dass euer Bund nie richtig funktioniert—“

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?!“, verlangte Mycroft zu wissen, obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass er das ganz genau wusste. Noch bevor Sherlock etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er daher fort: „Die Trennung von Anthea hat nichts mit meinem Besuch hier zu tun und geht dich, Sherlock, gelinde gesagt überhaupt nichts an. Sieh also bitte davon ab, mir erklären zu wollen, dass mein Bund mit ihr nie hätte sein sollen, ja?!“

Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, jeder der Brüder unwillig kleinbeizugeben.

„Was ist mit Archie?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich, was dazu führte, dass Mycroft beiseite sah.

„Er ist bei seiner Mutter.“ Mit einem Mal schwang etwas Kleinlautes in der Stimme seines Bruders mit, vielleicht sogar eine Spur Reue. „Ich besuche ihn alle zwei Wochen.“

„_Ah_...“ In dem einen kleinen Laut steckte so viel Verachtung, dass es Sherlock nicht gewundert hätte, wenn sein Bruder herumgewirbelt wäre und ihn angegriffen hätte. Stattdessen räusperte sich Mycroft nur, straffte die Schultern und sah an einen Punkt an der Wand unter dem Bisonschädel.

„Es ist besser so. Für alle Beteiligten“, sagte Mycroft. „Selbstverständlich ist weiterhin für die beiden gesorgt, zumindest bis Anthea sich entscheidet, sich an einen anderen Alpha zu binden. Unter diesen Umständen wird Archibalds Anteil auf ein separates Konto gezahlt, auf das er mit Eintritt in die Volljährigkeit Zugriff erhält. Bis dahin werde ich ihn unterstützen, so gut ich kann.“

„Nun, du warst ohnehin nie oft da. Vielleicht fällt ihm der Unterschied gar nicht auf“, sagte Sherlock. Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Mycroft lediglich mit einem Nicken auf diese Spitze, ganz so, als würde er seinem kleinen Bruder rechtgeben. Vielleicht tat er das tatsächlich, vielleicht hatte er eingesehen, dass er das Kind nur auf Antheas Wunsch und aus Prestigegründen gewollt hatte und nicht, weil er sich danach gesehnt hatte Vater zu sein.

Anders als Sherlock hatte Mycroft wenigstens einige gute Jahre mit ihrem Vater gehabt, bevor dieser an seiner Krankheit gestorben war. Doch die Tatsache, dass er nach dessen Tod plötzlich das Familienoberhaupt darstellen und für Sherlock sorgen musste, hatte unter Umständen tiefere Furchen hinterlassen, als Sherlock je bewusst geworden war. Es war unmöglich, von einem zwölfjährigen zu erwarten, diese Last zu tragen. Onkel Rudi war keine große Hilfe gewesen, das wusste selbst Sherlock. Er war nicht mehr als ein Erziehungsberechtigter auf dem Papier.

„Wie habt ihr es angestellt? Du und Anthea?“

„Die physische und emotionale Distanz über einen gewissen Zeitraum hat geholfen, den Bund zu lockern. Wir haben eine kleine Dosierung _Seven_ unter ärztlicher Beaufsichtigung bekommen, bevor wir eine abgeschwächte Version des üblichen Cocktails eingenommen haben. Es ging schnell und fast vollkommen schmerzlos. Keine bleibenden Schäden. Im Anschluss waren wir noch ein paar Tage unter Beaufsichtigung, getrennt natürlich. Mittlerweile können wir uns begegnen, ohne dass alte... Gefühlsfragmente dazwischenkommen“, erklärte Mycroft.

„Und es ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, mir vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn euch die Trennung permanenten Schaden zugefügt hätte? Was wäre aus Archie—“

„Wir haben selbstverständlich vorgesorgt, es aber nicht für ratsam erachtet, unser Vorhaben an die große Glocke zu hängen, wie man so schön sagt. Keine Sorge, ich hätte dich nicht mit der Bürde belastet, meinen Sohn zu adoptieren, Sherlock.“

„Wer dann?“

„Antheas Schwester. Sie hat bereits zwei Kinder und ist zuverlässig.“

„Im Gegensatz zu mir, meinst du.“

„Nun...“

„Wie auch immer! Ich wollte nie Kinder“, sagte Sherlock mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Dennoch schmerzte es ihn, dass er nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen worden war.

„Das weiß ich, Sherlock. Ich hätte dich nicht mit solch einer Lebensaufgabe belasten wollen, nachdem du so hart für deine Unabhängigkeit gekämpft hast. Wie dem auch sei, diese Diskussion ist irrelevant, da sowohl Anthea als auch ich wohlauf sind und keinerlei Bedarf für eine Adoption besteht. Der Grund, warum ich eigentlich hier bin“, Mycroft wies mit dem Schirm auf den Mappe, „ist ein gänzlich anderer.“

Sherlock nahm den Ordner zur Hand und schlug ihn auf. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er den Inhalt des obersten Schriftstücks überflog. Er las es noch einmal und noch einmal, bevor die abgedruckten Worte langsam Sinn ergaben.

„Was—“

„Dr Watson... John, war heute morgen bei mir im Büro und hat verlangt, dass ich auf der Stelle die Übertragung deines Vermögens veranlasse. Ich gebe zu, dass ich bereits nach der Schließung eures Bundes dazu verpflichtet gewesen wäre, aber... Nun, du weißt, aus was für... Umständen seine Familie kommt. Es lag gänzlich in deinem Interesse, dass er keine direkte Verfügung über dein Vermögen erhält. Gleichzeitig konnte ich nicht verantworten, dass du jederzeit auf das Geld zugreifen kannst. Die Vergangenheit hat uns diesbezüglich eines Besseren belehrt. Wie dem auch sei – während eures Urlaubs hat ihm wohl jemand begreiflich gemacht, wie seine Rechte und Pflichten als dein Alpha hinsichtlich deines Erbes aussehen, woraufhin er mir drohte, rechtliche Schritte einzuleiten, wenn ich meine Verfügung nicht augenblicklich offiziell an ihn abtrete.“

Mycroft rückte den Knoten seiner Krawatte zurecht, strich über das Revers seines Jacketts, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

Sherlock starrte seinen Bruder fassungslos an. Sicher, er hatte John jede Unterstützung zugesagt, die in seiner Macht stand – und der Summe zufolge hatte er extrem viel Macht. Dennoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass John die Übertragung über seinen Kopf hinweg vollziehen lassen würde, ohne es noch einmal mit Sherlock zu besprechen. Aber hier stand es – schwarz auf weiß. Sherlocks Anteil des Familienvermögens der Holmes‘ war an diesem Morgen auf das Konto von Dr John Hamish Watson übertragen worden.

_Jeder – einzelne – Penny_.

Wo war John überhaupt? Müsste er nicht längst zuhause sein? Hatte er sich bereits mit Sherlocks Geld abgesetzt? Kalter Schweiß brach auf Sherlocks glühender Stirn aus.

„Anfangs habe ich ihm eine hübsche Summe angeboten, um seiner Familie zu helfen und dafür den Rest des Vermögens aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Aber John wollte nichts davon hören. Die Unterlagen sind natürlich nur Kopien. Die Originale wird er in einem Bankfach aufbewahren, wenn er schlau ist. Sämtliche Kontobewegungen der letzten sechs Jahre sowie der Auftrag, dir jeden Monat nicht mehr als deine Miet- und Lebenserhaltungskosten auszuzahlen, sind enthalten, wobei letzterer mit der Übertragung ungültig geworden ist. Es liegt nun alles in seiner Hand, sieh selbst“, sagte Mycroft und sah mit gelupfter Augenbraue auf Sherlock hinab.

Mit zittrigen Fingern blätterte Sherlock durch die Unterlagen, bis er auf der letzten Seite ankam. Sie ähnelte der ersten, nur dass in diesem Fall das gesamte Vermögen auf Sherlocks eigenes Konto übertragen worden war. Jenes Konto, das er seit seinem Auszug aus Mycrofts Haus verwendete und auf das jeden Monat eine mickrige Einzahlung eingegangen war, mit der er die Miete bezahlen und Lebensmittel kaufen konnte. Die Einzahlung hatte ebenfalls heute stattgefunden, etwa eine Stunde nach der Einzahlung auf Johns Konto.

John hatte das gesamte Vermögen an Sherlock übertragen.

Als Sherlock aufsah, um seinen Bruder verständnislos anzusehen, erblickte er ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. „Oh, du verdammter—!! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!“ Sherlock klappte die Mappe zu und schlug damit nach Mycroft. Der hob abwehrend den Arm und lachte herzlich.

„Das hast du mehr als verdient, Sherlock!“

Vor Erleichterung zitternd legte Sherlock die Mappe auf den Tisch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab. Er atmete tief durch, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Mycroft zog das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und wählte eine Nummer über die Schnellwahltaste. „Du kannst hochkommen, die Katze ist aus dem Sack“, sagte er und hängte wieder auf.

Sherlock hörte, wie eine Autotür zugeschlagen wurde, dann Schlüssel im Schloss der Haustür. Sekunden später wehte Johns Duft durch das Treppenhaus. Sein Alpha eilte die Treppe hinauf und trat mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Wohnung.

„Du verdammter Bastard“, murmelte Sherlock, während er John entgegenlief und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog, ihn küsste und halbherzig beschimpfte.

„Hat er es uns abgekauft?“, fragte John zwischen Küssen an Mycroft gewandt.

„Voll und ganz.“

„Gar nicht wahr! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass das eine Farce ist!“, protestierte Sherlock.

„Lügner“, sagten John und Mycroft wie aus einem Mund.

Ohne von John zu lassen, gab Sherlock Mycroft einen Schubs gegen die Schulter. „Du kannst jetzt gehen, danke!“

Mycroft wandte sich ohne Widerworte ab, wünschte den beiden noch einen angenehmen Tag und verließ 221B.

Kaum, dass sie allein waren, vertiefte Sherlock den Kuss, biss in Johns Unterlippe und saugte sanft daran, bevor er widerwillig von ihm abließ. „Was um Himmels willen hat dich dazu gebracht, mir das ganze Geld zu übertragen?“, fragte er atemlos.

John, der beide Arme um Sherlocks Taille gelegt hatte, sah zu seinem Omega auf und zuckte nonchalant mit den Achseln. „Es ist dein Geld, Sherlock. Ich fand es nicht richtig, dass das alles an mich gehen sollte. Aber leider war dieser Umweg nötig, damit ich es überhaupt an dich überweisen konnte. Kein Alpha kann dir nun noch sagen, was du damit tun kannst und was nicht – was aber nicht heißt, dass du es meiner Familie zustecken kannst oder sollst. Damit wäre ihnen nicht dauerhaft geholfen.“

„John, das—“

„Nein, Sherlock, wirklich... Sie brauchen Hilfe, das steht außer Frage. Aber diese Probleme lassen sich nicht einfach mit Geld beheben. Harrys Therapie läuft gut bisher und dafür zahle ich gern. Meine Eltern brauchen eine Schuldnerberatung und Hilfe hinsichtlich ihres Umgangs mit Harry. Es gibt zahlreiche Wege, wie ich sie diesbezüglich unterstützen kann. Sicherlich wird es nicht zu vermeiden sein, dass ich sie öfters besuchen muss – wenn du mich begleiten möchtest, wäre ich sehr froh.“

„Natürlich, sie sind nun auch Teil meiner Familie“, beeilte sich Sherlock zu sagen.

„Danke. Ich bin sicher, zusammen können wir es schaffen.“ John küsste Sherlocks Mundwinkel und zog ihn näher an sich heran, drehte seinen Kopf, um sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Halskuhle zu drücken. „Gott, du duftest fantastisch...“

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, raunte Sherlock in Erwiderung und rieb sein Kinn über Johns Schopf, schmiegte sich an ihn. „Du hast das alles gleich heute Morgen veranlasst?“

„Ja, ich wollte keinen Tag länger warten. Als Bill erwähnt hat, dass Alphas normalerweise das Vermögen ihrer Omegas übernehmen, war ich schockiert. Deshalb bin ich zu Mycroft gegangen. Anfangs war er nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich mich tatsächlich nicht an dir bereichern will. Wir haben lange miteinander gesprochen...“

„Er hat den Bund mit Anthea aufgelöst...“

John nickte. „Ja, das hat er mir erzählt. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist, als ich letztens bei ihm war. Ihr Geruch ist gänzlich verschwunden.“

„Ja... es ist... seltsam.“

John schmiegte sich erneut an Sherlock, ließ die Lippen über seinen Hals gleiten, küsste die dünne Haut wieder und wieder.

„Sie haben _Seven_ verwendet“, sagte Sherlock leise.

John lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, damit er Sherlock in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ja, das hat er erwähnt. Er meinte, dass die Forschung, die im Zuge des McKenzie-Falls gemacht wurde, und die Ergebnisse deiner Experimente dabei geholfen haben, den Bruch eines Bundes für Alpha und Omega ungefährlicher zu machen. Kann gut sein, dass es demnächst viele Interessenten unter jenen Menschen geben wird, die derzeit unglücklich in ihrem Bund sind. Omegas, die unfreiwillig gebunden wurden... Du hast ihnen einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Sherlock.“

„Hm... möglich. Aber es gibt noch immer sehr viele konservative Alphas und Omegas, die mit dieser Entwicklung alles andere als glücklich sein werden.“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Aber nun ist Mycroft als einer von ihnen selbst betroffen und kann die Diskussionen vielleicht in positive Bahnen lenken.“

Sherlock nickte langsam, zog dann an Johns Jacke, bis dieser hinausschlüpfte, sich auch seiner Schuhe entledigte und sich mit Sherlock auf das Sofa setzte.

„Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich von deiner Fraternisierung mit Mycroft halten soll. Ihr hab recht _freundschaftlich _gewirkt. Das ist befremdlich.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich halte ihn immer noch für einen arroganten Snob. Allerdings ist er auch mein Schwager und außerdem hat er mir noch etwas erzählt“, sagte John und streichelte sanft über Sherlocks Unterarm.

„Hm?“

„Keine Ahnung, warum er es ausgerechnet mir gesagt hat. Vielleicht war es eine Art... Test.“

Sherlock kniff grübelnd die Brauen zusammen und versuchte angestrengt, Johns Gedanken in dessen Gesicht abzulesen.

„Mycroft und... und Greg. Lestrade. Sie sind ein Paar und wollen bald zusammenziehen.“

„Oh!“, sagte Sherlock sichtlich überrascht. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Mycroft John gegenüber zugeben würde, dass er mit einem Alpha zusammen sein wollte, nein, war – und dass er mit ihm zusammenleben würde. Ganz offiziell. Zwei Alphas in öffentlichen Positionen – das würde sicherlich jede Menge Fragen aufwirbeln.

„Du bist verwundert, dass er es ausgerechnet mir gesagt hat, oder?“, fragte John und Sherlock nickte, unsicher wie er all seine Bedenken in Worte fassen sollte. „Das war ich im ersten Moment auch. Aber er meinte, dass du für dieses Gespräch vielleicht noch nicht bereit bist – was ich nicht glaube. Ich weiß, dass du nicht immer... hm... einverstanden warst mit dem, was dein Bruder... für andere Alphas empfindet. Aber... er hat sich sein ganzes Leben zurückgehalten, hat sich den Konventionen gebeugt, seine wahre Natur verborgen, um den Schein zu wahren. Ihr seid euch in dieser Hinsicht recht ähnlich und doch völlig verschieden.“

Sherlock verstand, was John ihm sagen wollte, dennoch fühlte es sich merkwürdig an. Er wusste nun schon seit Jahren, dass Mycroft mehr an Alphas als an Omegas interessiert war und hatte sich letztendlich irgendwie damit abgefunden. Was ihm weniger gefiel, war, dass Anthea und Archie solange darunter leiden mussten. Wäre Mycroft von Anfang an ehrlich zu sich selbst und seiner Umwelt gewesen... nein, Sherlock wusste nur allzu gut, dass man ihn nicht akzeptiert hätte. Ein Alpha, der eine romantische Beziehung mit einem anderen Alpha führte, war nicht normal und hätte in jedem Fall für Aufsehen gesorgt – würde für Aufsehen sorgen, sobald es ans Licht kam. Nein, je mehr Sherlock darüber nachdachte, desto dümmer fand er Mycrofts Entscheidung, diesen Schritt zu wagen.

„Sherlock, Liebling... es ist okay“, sagte John und strich mit seinem Daumen über Sherlocks Nasenbein, wo sich eine nachdenkliche Falte gebildet hatte. Er strich sie glatt, drehte Sherlocks Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. „Es wird sicherlich nicht einfach werden, aber Mycroft und Greg sollten das gleiche Recht haben sich zu lieben, wie Alpha und Omega. Niemand sollte ihnen vorschreiben, wen oder wie sie lieben dürfen. Auch du nicht!“

„Sie werden ihm wehtun“, sagte Sherlock mit erstickter Stimme.

John seufzte leise. „Ich weiß. Es wird kein einfacher Weg. Aber gerade deshalb brauchen sie so viel Unterstützung wie nur möglich. Mycroft braucht seinen starken, cleveren, fantastischen Bruder auf seiner Seite, um für seine Rechte zu kämpfen. Und auch ich werde dabei sein und mein Bestes tun.“

„Warum... warum macht es dir nichts aus? Du bist selbst ein Alpha... ist es nicht seltsam für dich zu hören, dass er einen anderen Alpha... liebt? Dass er mit ihm schläft?“, fragte Sherlock sichtlich verwirrt.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte mir das etwas ausmachen? Solange Greg damit einverstanden ist, geht mich das doch nichts an! Ich möchte niemandem vorschreiben, wen er oder sie zu lieben hat. Wenn beide Partner glücklich sind, bin ich es auch.“

„John...“ Sherlocks Stimme versagte. Halb erstickt ließ er seinen Kopf in Johns Halskuhle sinken und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an seinen Alpha. „Du bist der beste... Mensch, den ich kenne. Und... und ich... ich bin so froh, dass du mich... liebst.“ Das letzte Wort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Das tu ich“, sagte John und drückte Sherlock enger an sich. „Mehr als alles andere.“

+++

tbc


	39. Chapter 39

Während John die Zutaten für das Abendessen nach und nach in eine Pfanne gab, wappnete er sich mental für eine wichtige Frage, die ihm seit seines Besuchs bei Mycroft unter den Nägeln brannte.

Sherlock räumte indes die Einkäufe sorgfältig in den Kühlschrank sowie die Vorratsschränke und lungerte in Johns Nähe herum, stets nur eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Hier und da stibitzte er etwas von dem kleingeschnittenen Gemüse und schob es sich in den Mund. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete John, wie Sherlock ein paar Fertiggerichte in die Tiefkühler schob und ein wenig länger als nötig an der geöffneten Tür verweilte, wie um die Kälte des Eisfachs zu absorbieren. Seufzend schlug er die Tür zu und rieb sich über den Nacken.

„Ist dir warm?“, fragte John.

„Hmhm, ein wenig“, antwortete Sherlock geistesabwesend, während er versuchte, die letzten Dosen in den ohnehin schon überfüllten Oberschrank zu stopfen. „Du hast eingekauft, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Wer soll das denn alles essen?“

„Naja...“ John zuckte mit den Achseln. Vorsichtig, damit es nicht spritzte, gab er Sojasoße über Gemüse und Fleisch, drehte anschließend die Hitze herunter und rührte den vorgekochten Reis in die Pfanne. „Ich möchte einfach vorbereitet sein, sollte deine Hitzephase bald beginnen.“

Mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte sich Sherlock gegen die Arbeitsplatte und sah John entnervt an. „Wieso denkt ihr alle, dass ich kurz vor der Hitzephase stehen würde? Erst Hudders und jetzt auch noch du. Ich fühle mich nicht einmal annähernd so wie die letzten beiden Male“, echauffierte sich Sherlock.

„Aber dir ist offensichtlich über alle Maße warm, obwohl es in der Wohnung eher kühl ist. Du isst laufend und bist trotzdem ständig hungrig. Außerdem räumst du auf. So sauber wie jetzt war es hier noch nie. Das letzte Mal bist du auch schon in solch einen Nestbautrieb verfallen, wenn auch nicht so exzessiv.“

„Das bin ich nicht! Oder... bin ich das?“ Nachdenklich kratzte sich Sherlock über das Kinn und sah John verblüfft an.

John schenkte Sherlock ein halbseitiges Grinsen, während er den Inhalt der Pfanne auf zwei bereitstehende Teller schöpfte.

„Irgendwie schon. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich nicht so rastlos und schrecklich eifersüchtig fühle wie damals. Dein Geruch ist auch noch nicht so extrem. Wobei dein Duft ohnehin omnipräsent in meiner Nase verankert ist.“ Er schenkte Sherlock ein verliebtes Lächeln. „Möglicherweise ist es nur Vorfreude oder Wunschdenken. Nichtsdestotrotz will ich vorbereitet sein, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Und wenn sie doch nicht kommt?“, fragte Sherlock leise. Er wandte sich ab, um Gläser und Besteck zu holen. Doch John konnte die Anspannung in Sherlocks Rücken deutlich sehen. Er stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und griff nach Sherlock, um ihn in die Arme zu ziehen. Er presste einen federleichten Kuss auf den verkniffenen Mundwinkel und grinste seinen Omega aufmunternd an.

„Dann haben wir zumindest genug zu essen, um die halbe Nachbarschaft zu versorgen.“

*

Während Sherlock eine zweite Portion gebratenen Reis auf seinen Teller häufte, nippte John nachdenklich an seinem Rotweinglas. Üblicherweise tranken sie zu einem gewöhnlichen Abendessen keinen Alkohol. Doch heute war John danach. Der vollmundige, fruchtige Abgang des Merlots wärmte sein Inneres und ihm war, als würden die Aromen von Pflaume, Efeu, Karamell und Kirschen heute viel intensiver schmecken als sonst. Vielleicht prokrastinierte er aber auch nur, indem er über das Bouquet des Rotweins sinnierte, anstatt Sherlock endlich die Frage zu stellen, die in ihm brannte.

„Sher—“, setzte er an, bevor er wieder verstummte.

Mit einem großzügigen Schluck leerte er das Glas, behielt es aber in der Hand, um seinen Fingern etwas zu tun zu geben und so das Zittern in ihnen zu kaschieren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sherlock argwöhnisch.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist nur... ich möchte dich etwas fragen, beziehungsweise dir viel mehr etwas anbieten. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich deine Antwort darauf wirklich hören will.“

Er lachte hilflos auf, stellte das Glas schließlich doch auf den Tisch und faltete stattdessen seine bebenden Hände im Schoss. Der tiefe Atemzug, den er nahm, war deutlich von Sherlocks Besorgnis getränkt und gab den finalen Anstoß, seine Gedanken endlich in Worte zu kleiden, bevor er seinen Omega noch mehr in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

„Dein Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass die Forschung an einem Pheromonblocker sehr schnell vorangeht. Erste nachhaltige Erfolge wurden erzielt und anscheinend waren die Ergebnisse deiner Experimente mitverantwortlich dafür, dass voraussichtlich im Laufe des nächsten Jahres ein Medikament auf den Markt kommt.“

„Das ist ja fantastisch!“, rief Sherlock begeistert.

„Ja, ich dachte mir, dass dich das freut“, antwortete John mit einem ambivalenten Brennen in der Brust. Glücklich über Sherlocks Jubel, panisch über die Konsequenzen, die der Pheromonblocker mit sich bringen könnte.

„Wie du weißt, haben Mycroft und Anthea _Seven _verwendet, um ihren Bund zu lösen und ich habe mich gefragt... wenn der Blocker auf dem Markt ist und du keine Hitzephase mehr haben müsstest... ob du...“ John verstummte und sah nach unten, auf seine zitternden, ineinander verschlungenen Finger. Er konnte diesen Satz einfach nicht zu Ende bringen, war jedoch sicher, dass sein Omega ihn auch so verstanden hatte. Sherlocks scharfes Schnappen nach Luft bestätigte diese Annahme noch zusätzlich.

„Willst du das?“, fragte Sherlock entsetzt. „Willst du den Bund lösen?“

Alarmiert über den panischen Tonfall in Sherlocks Stimme hob John den Blick und sah in das aschfahle Gesicht seines Omegas.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, beeilte sich John zu sagen. Mit einem Satz war er aus seinem Stuhl gesprungen, vor Sherlock auf die Knie gegangen und griff nach den verkrampften Fingern, die den seidigen Morgenmantel umklammerten.

„Aber? Warum fragst du mich das dann?“

„Sherlock, hör mich an. Du bist nicht der erste Mensch, mit dem ich zusammen bin. Ich hatte Affären, Beziehungen und war verliebt. Zumindest dachte ich das. Doch das, was ich für dich empfinde, geht über all das hinaus. Es stellt alles in den Schatten und erstmals ist mir jemand so wichtig, dass ich ihn über mich stelle. Ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens und will nur, dass du glücklich bist.“

John holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er fortfuhr. „Du kannst nun frei über dein Vermögen verfügen und bist unabhängig. Wenn der Bruch des Bundes für die Vollendung deiner Selbstbestimmung die Lösung ist, möchte ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Alles, was ich dir schenken kann, ist meine unabdingbare Liebe und deine Freiheit. Immerhin war sie der Grund, weshalb wir den Bund überhaupt eingegangen sind...“

„John...“, hauchte Sherlock tonlos.

John spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Ein fruchtloses Unterfangen. „Ich will dir der bestmögliche Alpha sein und dir alles geben, was du begehrst. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dich gehen zu lassen...“, raunte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Oh, John...“

Sherlock glitt aus seinem Stuhl zu John auf den Boden und löste sanft den schraubstockartigen Griff um seine Finger. Mit den Daumen fuhr er über Johns nasse Wange und verwischte die Tränen. Auch in seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

„...du _bist _der bestmögliche Alpha für mich und alles, _alles_, was ich mir wünsche, ist, dass diese verdammte Hitzephase endlich anfängt, damit ich den Bund mit dir erneuern kann. Ich liebe dich und möchte mich nicht trennen. Niemals.“

„Oh, Gott sei Dank!“ John spürte den Stein, der ihm vom Herzen fiel, körperlich. Ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, als er Sherlock in die Arme zog und beinahe grob umklammerte.

„Ich liebe dich!“

„Ich liebe _dich..._“

*

Nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche – beide hatten die Abwesenheit des anderen für mehr als ein paar Minuten nicht toleriert – saßen sie nackt im Bett. John an das Kopfende des Betts gelehnt, Sherlock mit dem Rücken zu ihm, zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen.

Unaufhörlich strich John über Sherlocks feuchte Haut an Brust und Oberarmen. Ob es noch Restnässe von der Dusche oder frischer Schweiß war, vermochte John nicht zu sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht genug von den kleinen Perlen bekommen konnte, die er von Sherlocks glühendem Körper leckte.

Seine Erektion war eingeklemmt zwischen seinem Bauch und Sherlocks Rücken; wurde nur ab und zu stimuliert, wenn sich der Omega in dem Versuch, sich noch näher an ihn zu pressen, unter Johns Berührungen wand. Doch das machte nichts, denn dieser Moment war kein Sprint zu einem Höhepunkt. Es war ein sinnliches Beieinandersein, ein Ertasten und Schmecken des anderen Körpers; und John genoss es, jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut seines Omegas zu berühren, den er in dieser Position erreichen konnte.

Als wäre eine unbewusste Barriere, ein eisernes Seil, um Johns Herz gerissen, fühlte er sich leicht und ungezwungen, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Es war, als hätte ihn die Aussprache am Abend unwiederbringlich befreit und eine unbenannte Angst gelöst; eine Sorge, von der er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt in ihm schlummerte.

Auch Sherlock schien verändert. Es war für John nicht wirklich greifbar, schließlich war sein Omega immer anschmiegsam und willig, wenn es um Sex ging. Doch jetzt wirkte er gelöster. Entspannt und überhaupt nicht verkopft.

Sherlocks leises Wimmern holte John aus seinen Gedanken. Vielleicht war der sanfte Griff um Sherlocks Hoden oder der Daumennagel an seinem rosigen Nippel der Auslöser gewesen. Möglicherweise war es auch das zärtliche Knabbern an Sherlocks Nacken und der Zungenschlag über der silbrigen Narbe. Vielleicht Johns dunkles Grollen oder schlicht die Kombination aus alldem.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er gegen Sherlocks Ohrläppchen.

Seufzend ließ Sherlock seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter sinken, überstreckte dabei seinen Hals. Feuchte Locken kitzelten Johns Wange, kalte Tropfen rannen über seine Wirbelsäule und versiegten im Kissen in seinem Rücken. Sherlock verwob ihre linken Hände ineinander und führte sie an seine Lippen, um einen zarten Kuss auf Johns Fingerknöchel zu setzen. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte den sinnlichen Mund.

Mit bebenden Fingern fuhr John über Sherlocks feucht-warme Haut und umfing den schmalen Omegapenis. Glühend heiß und stocksteif stand er im Neunziggradwinkel zwischen Sherlocks Schenkeln ab. Nässe hatte sich bereits an der Spitze gesammelt und lief über den Schaft, sickerte ins Schamhaar.

Der Omega spreizte seine Beine und strich mit den Füßen über Johns rechten Unterschenkel und den Spann, stöhnte leise.

„Gut?“, fragte John leise, als er begann langsam – oh so langsam – über die Erektion zu streicheln.

„Hmhm...“, war der einzige Ton, den Sherlock auszustoßen vermochte.

Der Duft nach Honig und Wildblumen hing schwer und betörend in der Luft.

Sanft löste John seine Linke aus Sherlocks Griff, um auch mit ihr über den begehrten Körper zu fahren. Erneut strich er über die steifen Nippel, zupfte vorsichtig daran und wanderte schließlich zwischen Sherlocks Beine. Er nahm die Erektion in beide Hände, fuhr mit den Daumen abwechselnd über die nasse Eichel und labte sich an Sherlocks immer lauter werdenden Atemzügen. Nicht mehr lange und sein Omega würde seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Doch noch wollte John ihr Liebesspiel nicht enden lassen. Er löste eine Hand und reduzierte die Geschwindigkeit der Stimulation, bis das Auf und Ab seiner Rechten kaum mehr wahrzunehmen war.

„Sadist“, keuchte Sherlock, doch das entrückte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen strafte die Aussage Lügen.

„Nur noch ein bisschen, Liebling. Es ist gerade so schön mit uns. Du fühlst dich so herrlich an... und dein Duft... dein Geschmack... du machst mich trunken...“ Seufzend streckte sich John, damit er seine freie Hand tiefer wandern lassen konnte. Er touchierte die Hoden, ließ sie in seine Handfläche gleiten und drückte sie sanft. Mit geschickten Fingern massierte er über das Perineum, stupste schließlich gegen den weichen Hautknoten von Sherlocks Anus.

„Ich will spüren, wie du kommst. Innen und außen. Wie du um meine Finger zuckst und... _oh_...“ Fast ohne Widerstand drang die Kuppe von Johns Zeigefinger in Sherlocks Körper, der ihn feucht und heiß umfing.

„_Oh..._“

„John, was...“

Vorsichtig zog John den Finger zurück und hielt ihn in die Luft. Die Kuppe glitzerte nass im Licht der Nachttischlampe.

„Sherlock, ich glaube, es geht los...“

*

Ein heißes Kribbeln rauschte durch Sherlock, Gänsehaut stellte die feinen Härchen auf seinem Körper auf. Er betrachtete Johns feuchten Finger verständnislos, spürte dann jedoch selbst, dass sich zunehmend Nässe zwischen seinen Pobacken sammelte. Umständlich stützte er sich mit seinem rechten Arm ab, während er mit den Fingern des linken prüfend über seine Körperöffnung und durch die viskose Feuchtigkeit fuhr.

Johns Hände hielten und stützten ihn, zogen ihn wieder dichter heran und umschlangen ihn. Heiße Lippen pressten sich auf seine Schulter, in seinen Nacken. „Sherlock...“

„John... ich... es...“

„Wir haben so lange gewartet und jetzt... Es ist perfekt“, raunte John gegen seine schweißfeuchte Haut.

Sherlock drehte sich herum und sah John neugierig ins Gesicht. Statt die ganze Situation infrage zu stellen, lächelte John und streichelte eine klamme Haarsträhne hinter Sherlocks Ohr, legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn in einen Kuss.

Mehr als bereitwillig öffnete Sherlock seinen Mund und ließ Johns Zunge ein, liebkoste sie mit der ganzen angestauten Lust, die er seit Wochen in sich trug, und seufzte erleichtert. Die Hitzephase hatte _endlich_ begonnen. Er schwang ein Bein nach dem anderen über Johns Oberschenkel und kletterte in seinen Schoß, darauf bedacht, die Erektion seines Alphas nicht versehentlich einzuklemmen, legte ihm beide Arme um den Hals und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Ich will unseren Bund erneuern... wenn du... wenn du das auch willst“, sagte er und rieb mit seiner Nasenspitze über Johns, schmiegte sein Gesicht in das blonde Haar und streichelte über Johns Arme, bis diese sich um seine Hüften legten.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ich habe keine Angst mehr.“ Die Behauptung lag nah genug an der Wahrheit. Sherlock weigerte sich, der Angst weiterhin Macht über sich zu geben und diese einmalige Gelegenheit zu versäumen. Seit Langem dachte er darüber nach, wie sich ein Bundbiss in der Hitzephase anfühlen würde. Alle Quellen bestätigten, dass es ein sagenhaftes Gefühl sein würde. Ein Gefühl, dem er sich beim ersten Mal beraubt hatte. „Bitte...?“

John küsste ihn erneut. Seine Finger gruben sich in das feste Fleisch von Sherlocks Hintern, kneteten den Muskel provozierend. „Ja“, raunte John kaum hörbar und saugte Sherlocks Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne. „Sag mir, in welcher Position du es machen möchtest.“

Sherlocks Magen schlug Purzelbäume, Hitze und Kälte strömten abwechselnd durch seine Blutbahn, während das Herz hektisch gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwer, klar zu denken, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren und sich nicht einfach auf das Bett zu werfen und John auffordernd den Hintern entgegenzustrecken, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Nein, er wollte Johns Gesicht sehen, wenn sie sich das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit in der Hitze wieder vereinten. Während des Bisses würde er ihm jedoch den Rücken zuwenden, da John kleiner war als er und ein Biss nahe dem Schlüsselbein für beide Partner unangenehm werden könnte.

Einem Impuls folgend langte Sherlock hinter sich, griff nach Johns Erektion, die sein Perineum verheißungsvoll streifte, und stabilisierte sie, während er sich darauf sinken ließ. Er atmete überrascht ein, als sie den natürlich geweiteten Muskelring passierte, ihn aber dennoch spürbar dehnte. Auf halber Strecke hielt er inne, richtete sich ein Stück auf, so dass John fast aus ihm herausglitt, ließ sich jedoch wieder sinken, als er spürte, wie neue Omegaessenz aus ihm heraustrat.

John, der mit einer Hand Sherlocks Arm, mit der anderen seinen Oberschenkel festhielt, zog ihn unnachgiebig tiefer in seinen Schoß. Abgehackter Atem floh über seine Lippen. Der Blick aus tiefschwarzen Pupillen umgeben von dunkelblauem Wasser durchbohrte Sherlock.

Als Sherlock auf Johns Schenkeln zum Sitzen kam, zuckten seine Muskeln protestierend. John füllte ihn vollkommen aus, dehnte ihn auf diese unglaubliche Art und Weise. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht, breitete sich auf seinen Wangen und dem Hals aus. Seine Brustwarzen zogen sich zusammen, als hätte jemand Eiswürfel dagegen gedrückt und ein Tropfen Präejakulat trat aus seiner Penisspitze, rann an der Eichel entlang und verband sich mit dem Schweiß, der sich auf Johns Bauch gesammelt hatte.

Rote Spuren bildete sich dort, wo Johns Finger von ihm ließen, um an einer anderen Stelle nachzugreifen; wo sie Sherlock in einem vergeblichen Versuch, sie aneinander zu schweißen, enger an sich zogen. Er fluchte leise, seine Arme und Beine zitterten unter der Anspannung, sie beide in dieser unnachgiebigen Umarmung zu halten.

Irgendwie gelang es John, sie mit einem Ruck herumzudrehen, so dass Sherlock auf dem Rücken lag und John über ihm. Ganz automatisch zog Sherlock die Knie an, um ihnen beiden einen besseren Winkel zu bieten. Er stöhnte auf, als John sich erst zurückzog und dann innerhalb weniger Augenblicke einen Rhythmus etablierte, der Sherlock die Luft aus der Lunge trieb.

Sherlock krallte sich Halt suchend in die Schultern seines Alphas, glitt mit den Händen wieder und wieder über seine Taille, die Kuhle seines Kreuzes und die straffe Rundung seines Pos, zog ihn eng an sich, wenn John tief in ihm versank und spannte seine Muskulatur in dem vergeblichen Versuch an, ihn dort zu halten. Das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut hallte laut in seinen Ohren wider, bildete zusammen mit den hektischen Atemzügen und den wimmernden Lauten eine Symphonie; eine Sprache, die nur von Liebenden gesprochen wurde.

Die ersten Minuten vergingen wie im Rausch, eine Stichflamme, die Alpha und Omega atemlos zurückließ, schweißgetränkt und unersättlich. Wundgeküsste Lippen und rote Abdrücke von Zähnen und Nägeln, die sie wie Abzeichen trugen, zeichneten ihre Haut. Finger verfingen sich in zerzaustem Haar, hielten, drückten, schoben, zogen aneinander, streichelten unablässig – verzweifelt fast. Dazwischen liebevolle Worte, Lobpreisung und Verlangen.

Als Sherlock spürte, dass sich der Nodus an Johns Peniswurzel bildete und Einlass verlangte, wand er sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich auf den Bauch, schob sich auf Knie und Ellbogen und fasste zwischen seine Beine, um erst über seine, dann über Johns Erektion zu reiben, seinen Alpha wieder heranzuholen und wortlos aufzufordern, erneut in ihn zu dringen.

John ließ ihn sein Glied führen, griff erst nach Sherlocks Hüften, als die Spitze den geweiteten Muskelring passierte und schob sich tief in das Innere. Seine Hände streichelten über Sherlocks Hohlkreuz, entlang der Wirbelsäule, griffen in den Nacken des Omegas. Doch statt ihn in eine noch devotere Stellung zu manövrieren, zog er ihn hoch, so dass Sherlock mit weit gespreizten Knien vor ihm saß und seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter legen konnte. Nur der Nodus trennte sie, als John kleine stoßende Bewegungen ausführte und gleichzeitig über Sherlocks Brust und Bauch, die angespannten Hoden und den steifen Penis streichelte.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte John mit belegter Stimme und Sherlock spürte, wie jede Faser in seinem Körper wie zur Erwiderung summte.

„Ja“, hauchte er und legte seine Hände auf Johns, drehte seinen Kopf soweit, dass sie ihre Lippen zu einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Kuss übereinander wischen konnten. In Sherlocks Magen prickelte es, die unnachlässige Bewegung seiner Hüften, die Johns Rhythmus gefolgt waren, wurde seichter, abwartender. Alle Sinne fokussierten sich auf den Alpha hinter ihm. Auf die Lippen, die küssend über seine linke Schulter wanderten. Die breite Brust und das hektische Pochen in seinem Rücken. Die Hände auf seiner Haut. Die Erektion in seinem Inneren und den mit Omegaessenz benetzten Nodus, der sich fordernd gegen ihn drängte.

Der Augenblick, in dem John den Mund öffnete, schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen, als ob sich die Realität plötzlich durch dickflüssige Melasse, durch schweren Honig kämpfen musste.

Ein Schock ging durch Sherlock. Er sog die Luft ein. Alles in ihm zog sich schlagartig zusammen. Überdeutlich spürte er, wie sich die Zähne seines Alphas in seine Schulter gruben, die Haut teilten. Wie Blut an die Oberfläche trat und augenblicklich in Johns Mund verschwand.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden war alles still – dann ging es plötzlich ganz schnell.

Der Nodus versank in Sherlock, trieb ihn gnadenlos über den Abgrund, an dessen Rand er solange getanzt hatte. Sämtliche Nerven in seinem Inneren sangen, brannten, feuerten Impuls um Impuls. Er spürte, dass seine Muskeln kontrahierten, geradezu verzweifelt verkrampften, während jedes Lösen neue Schauer eines unglaublichen Gefühls durch seinen Körper jagte.

Ein Teil entlud sich über das Ejakulat, welches über das Bett spritze, ein weiterer über den animalischen Laut, der sich aus seiner Kehle wand. Er glaubte zu fallen, war sich aber gleichzeitig gewiss, dass John ihn hielt.

John, sein John.

John, der in ihm pulsierte. Dessen Zunge unablässig über die wunde Haut auf seiner Schulter leckte, jeden neuen Tropfen Blut aufnahm und schluckte. John, der so tief mit ihm verankert war, dass Sherlock zu spüren glaubte, wie seine DNS zerfiel und sich neu zusammensetzte.

_Eins._

*

_Meins! Deins..._

_Eins._

Der Nodus pochte im Einklang mit Sherlocks und seinem Herzschlag. Ein gemeinsames Stakkato. Eine stumme Symphonie, gespielt aus unsichtbaren Noten. Tonlos, bis auf den rasselnden Atem und ein leises Schluchzen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, hauchte John besorgt. Unter seinen Lidern prickelten Tränen und er fühlte, wie sich eine einzelne aus dem Augenwinkel stahl und über seine Wange kullerte.

Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Sherlock nickte und einen bestätigenden Laut von sich gab. Vorsichtig manövrierte John sie in eine seitlich liegende Position, zog Sherlock eng an sich und küsste ein weiteres Mal über den Biss.

Instinktiv hatte er die andere, die linke Schulter für das neue Mal gewählt. Die Seite des Herzens. Jeder Zungenschlag über die ovale Wunde, jedes Tröpfchen Blut in seinem Mund sorgte für ein Prickeln zwischen seinen Beinen. Als wären Biss und Nodus durch ein unsichtbares Band verbunden.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gefühlt“, wisperte Sherlock irgendwann andächtig. „Als wären wir...“

„_Eins..._“

_ **Später** _

Versonnen betrachtete John Sherlock, der in einer unbewussten Geste über die Narbe an seiner linken Schulter strich, bevor er in das bereitliegende Hemd schlüpfte.

Das Mal war längst verheilt, wenn es auch noch nicht so flach und ebenmäßig war wie sein Vorgänger auf der rechten Seite. John hatte auf fachmännische Pflege geachtet, selbst wenn die Instinkte des Alphas während der Wundheilung genügt und die des Doktors überflüssig geworden waren.

Während das Bundmal vernarbte, verheilten auch zahlreiche jener Wunden, die sie einander im Laufe der letzten Jahre beigebracht hatten. Manche waren so fest geschlossen, dass sie nicht mehr geöffnet werden konnten, über andere hatte sich zarte Haut gebildet, die noch dünn und rissig war. Andere bedurften nach wie vor sorgfältiger Aufmerksamkeit.

Sicherlich gab es auch einige Verletzungen, die nie vollständig verheilen würden. Doch so war das Leben und es war gut, wie es war. Mahnte es sie beide doch, achtsam miteinander umzugehen und sich selbst nicht immer an die erste Stelle zu setzen. Sie waren zu einer funktionierenden Einheit zusammengewachsen und keine Kontrahenten mehr, auch wenn sie sich noch oft genug aneinander rieben. Auch das war gut und richtig. Denn beide wussten: selbst wenn in 221B die Türen wackelten, weil sie heftig miteinander stritten; John manchmal noch wutentbrannt aus der Wohnung stürmte oder Sherlock sich zu einem schmollenden Ball auf dem Sofa zusammenrollte – es würde immer ein Morgen für sie geben, eine neue Hitzephase, ein neues Abenteuer.

Wie glücklich John heute war – das hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen. Nicht als er vor sechs Jahren in einem Labor des St Barts einem ungewöhnlichen Omega begegnet war, oder vor knapp zwölf Monaten die Baker Street bezogen und haufenweise Geschirr gegen eine Wand geworfen hatte.

Glück war etwas, das sonst immer nur den anderen widerfuhr.

Glück war der Mann, der ihm lächelnd entgegenblickte.

„Kommst du? Ich möchte gerne einen Blick auf den Tatort werfen, bevor diese inkompetente Entschuldigung eines Forensikers ihn vollständig ruiniert hat.“

Grinsend schlüpfte John in seine Jacke und folgte Sherlock in den neuen Frühlingstag. Manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern. Und auch das war gut.

So wie er Alpha war, war sein Partner Omega. Kein Anfang und Ende im biblischen Sinn, sondern zwei Körper, zwei Herzen, zwei Seelen.

Untrennbar miteinander verbunden waren sie zum Schluss doch nur eins:

Sherlock Holmes und John Watson.

_Ende_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,
> 
> damit geht LMLMK zu Ende.
> 
> Wir hoffen, ihr habt unsere Story mit genauso viel Freude gelesen, wie wir sie geschrieben haben; dass euch an den passenden Stellen warm wurde und ihr mit uns die Haare gerauft habt, wann immer es nötig war.
> 
> Herzlichen Dank für jeden Kommentar – die uns alle wertvoll sind. 
> 
> Hoffentlich seid ihr wieder dabei, wenn wir in die Tasten hauen.
> 
> LG
> 
> kirin und Belladonna


End file.
